DINASTIA LI
by MaraGaunt
Summary: Hasta donde llegarias por amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno. Antes que nada me quiero presentar para las que nunca han leído historias mías.**

**Me llamo Carmen, pero el nickname o nombre de autora es MaraGaunt, he escrito historias para Harry Potter, Twilight, Avatar y Prince Caspian.**

**El manga de Sakura es uno de mis favoritos, pero nunca me había animado a hacer una historia de él debido a que no sabía cómo enfocarla, pero en estos días, cuando la afición volvió a despertárseme y me vi la serie nuevamente de un tirón, me dio por escribir una historia para este manga tan hermoso y con el cual crecí, fue realmente el primer manga que vi de corrido y ha sido el que he seguido mas asiduamente.**

**Espero que si la historia no es de su agrado me lo digan para intentar mejorarla.**

**No sé cuánto tiempo me vaya a tomar escribirla, ya que voy a alternar su escritura con un fic de Twilight, así que pondré todo de mi parte.**

**Espero les guste y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**DINASTIA LI…**

**Campos Akaede, limites de Hong Kong**

La joven miro por encima de la venda que le tapaba la boca, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí, se acercaba, lentamente, como un lobo al acecho mirando con su penetrante mirada a los secuestradores que la rodeaban.

No la había mirado, pero algo le decía que no estaba ahí precisamente para charlar con el grupo al margen de la ley que la tenia secuestrada.

Dos meses.

Habían pasado dos meses de cautiverio rogando por morir, porque aquellos secuestradores dejaran de atormentar a su padre, líder de los guerreros de las montañas, y la mataran de una vez en vez de fingir en cada llamada que le hacían, que disparaban mientras ella gritaba.

Y ahora Shaoran estaba ahí.

Intento mirar detrás de él a ver si había alguien más con pero estaba solo, tenía en sus manos una gran bolsa tejida a mano que supo que tenia dentro todos los yenes que habían pedido por su rescate, por la esposa del patricida Li, jefe de la dinastía con el mismo nombre.

La hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto, líder de los Guerreros de las Montañas.

Intento moverse para que Shaoran la mirara y así poder intentar decirle con la mirada que todo era una trampa, que le iban a quitar el dinero y que la iban a asesinar por el simple placer de matar a una mujer de la clase alta.

O bien podían intentarlo matar a él y eso no lo podía permitir.

Aunque él no la amara a ella y solamente la posición de patriarca de la dinastía le obligara a intentar rescatarla, ella si lo amaba a él y presentía que algo muy malo se estaba cociendo dentro de los planes de los secuestradores.

Cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas no manaran de ellos, no podía hablar ni gritar para advertirle ya que la mordaza de tela estaba estratégicamente metida en su boca, con tal fuerza que le era imposible mover la lengua y al articular sonidos estos quedaban amortiguados.

Levanto la vista el tiempo suficiente para ver a uno de los secuestradores apuntando con un arma a su esposo.

¡Oh Dios!

Él no lo había visto.

¿Que debía hacer?

Lentamente volteó su cabeza para intentar ver al secuestrador que la tenia presa, parecía concentrado en los acontecimientos que se daban y no en ella que había notado que la sugestión en sus brazos, marcados de muchos dedos que la habían apretado con fuerza, había disminuido lo suficiente para actuar con rapidez, aun en medio del silencio y encontrándose tan lejos.

Sus reflejos auditivos le permitieron escuchar el momento en que el gatillo del arma que apuntaba a su esposo resonaba.

El no la miraba, así que no pudo advertirle nada.

No podía hacer nada más.

No había tiempo para meditar, pensar, solamente para actuar, en un segundo un millar de acontecimientos podían tener lugar.

Usando el ultimo gramo de fuerza que le quedaba, Sakura levanto su cabeza con fuerza y golpeo la nariz del secuestrador, quien aulló inmediatamente, soltándola para amortiguar el dolor del golpe que ella le había dado, le dio el tiempo suficiente para correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia Shaoran.

Escucho el retumbar de la bala y sintió que algo la golpeaba en el pecho al mismo tiempo que los brazos de su esposo intentaban hacerla a un lado.

Intento tomar aire pero en vez de eso solo pudo contemplar como el vestido que portaba, lleno de manchas de tierra y de sangre, comenzaba a teñirse de rojo vivido con mucha rapidez. Y que le era imposible tomar aire.

Parecía que le había perforado el pulmón, por la respiración agitada de su esposo y por la fuerza con que la aferraba de los antebrazos, la bala no la había atravesado y lo había herido a él.

Qué bien, su propósito cumplido.

El día que los unieron bajo la ley japonesa y china, ella había jurado amarlo, respetarlo, y protegerlo a toda costa.

Esta era ella cumpliendo su promesa.

Sintió que la visión se le llenaba de oscuridad antes de caer sin fuerzas al piso.

No, al piso no, hacia los músculos de su esposo que la sostuvo contra él al mismo tiempo que escuchaba su voz retumbar en la oscuridad que comenzaba a tragarla.

-¡Eriol! - luego mas y mas disparos.

Luego silencio.

Silencio y el llanto callado de una voz masculina.

**Hong Kong**

**19 años antes**

Hieran Li contempló a su hijo de diez años, Shaoran, mientras jugaba a los carruajes chinos con su mejor amigo y vecino, Eriol Hiragizawa.

Aun le parecía completamente irreal la noticia que acaba de recibir del hermano de su esposo, Fen, el patriarca provisional de la familia desde que su esposo había muerto hacía unos años.

Al ser el único hombre de la familia, Shaoran debía casarse cuando fuera mayor de edad, tiempo en el cual asumiría el patriarcado de la familia y tendría su primer heredero tan pronto como se casara.

Las hermanas mayores de Shaoran estaban casadas pero al ser mujeres no tenían el derecho al patriarcado por lo que toda la responsabilidad caía sobre Shaoran y el acuerdo de matrimonio que Fen acababa de cerrar con los Guerreros de las montañas japonesas y la hija menor del líder, Fujitaka, recién nacida.

Aun le costaba creer que después de años de haber buscado civilizarse un poco, la dinastía Li siguiera considerando la existencia de los matrimonios por contrato.

Pero ahí estaba, cuarenta minutos antes Fen le había dado la noticia, se estaba haciendo relativamente viejo y quería dejar todo asegurado para la trascendencia de la dinastía Li en la historia.

Eriol levanto sus palillos y comenzó a hablar gagueando. Le costaba un poco mas pronunciar el acento chino ya que hasta hacia dos años había vivido en Inglaterra. Pero se había visto obligado a regresar para que su padre pudiera heredarle, a la mayoría de edad, el patriarcado de la dinastía Clow.

Sin más herederos que Eriol, a Reed Clow le preocupaba asegurar la permanencia de la dinastía Clow en la historia por lo que había obligado a su hijo Eriol a retornar en contra de los deseos de su madre, quien también tuvo que viajar de vuelta.

La dinastía Clow era hermana de la dinastía Li

Hieran se retiró de la ventaba y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con su hija mayor Fuutie, mirándola compasivamente.

- Quisiera haber nacido hombre…así podría borrar la expresión de preocupación que tienes en tu cara – dijo la mujer mirando a su madre a los ojos.

- Fen…está loco, ¿Cómo puede siquiera creer que Shaoran vaya a aceptar casarse por obligación, cuando ni siquiera ahora que es niño le es fácil acatar órdenes? Es como su padre, obstinado, fuerte y decidido. Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad no querrá casarse con alguien a quien su tío escogió por él. ¿Y que si la hija de Kinomoto es una mujer poco atractiva?, ¿qué pasa si lo odia, si no podrá ser capaz de darle hijos? – los miedos de Hieran brotaban de su boca sin poder contenerlos. Tantas cosas que pensar, y tan poco tiempo. Shaoran sería mayor de edad en diez años más, las cosas podían cambiar mucho, para bien o para mal, pero el contrato, firmado entre patriarca y líder, sellado con sangre y ante entes de ley, era algo irrompible, como el hilo de la vida de un dios.

- Madre, no debes preocuparte de eso ahora, creo que lo más importante para Shaoran en este momento, es que podamos inculcar cada valor en el que no posee el tío Fen. No podemos permitir que se haga con la educación de mi hermano. Lo convertirá en alguien mucho peor que el.

Hieran miró hacia la ventaba, donde los niños seguían jugando.

- Mi hijo tiene el espíritu de su padre. No se dejara influenciar de alguien como Fen. – dijo esperando, rogando tener la razón.

- No dejaremos que pase nada de eso, madre. – aseguro Fuutie haciendo una reverencia de respeto a la alta y elegante figura de su madre.

Hieran se volvió y miro a los ojos de su hija, esperaba que pudieran cumplir su promesa el tiempo suficiente antes de que Fen pudiera influenciar a Shaoran.

El tiempo daría la respuesta.

**Bueno, podríamos decir que este es el prologo de la historia, espero con ansias sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé que este capítulo y los demás subsiguientes pueden despertar algún tipo de confusión respecto a la época en que se está desarrollando la historia, no puedo darles un año aproximado, podríamos interpretarlo como la época actual, con móviles y todo lo demás, pero la familia de Sakura y de Li son demasiado tradicionalistas y a pesar de tener conocimiento de empresas, economía, móviles y computadoras, deben regirse por las reglas que sus tradiciones les imponen. La familia de Sakura vive en las montañas, en una casa grande y campestre, y toda la familia vive por los alrededores en casas igual de ostentosas, a las mujeres de la familia Kinomoto no se les impartió ningún tipo de educación que no tuviera que ver con aptitudes curativas, sanación, cocina, y todo lo que implica ser una esposa de época, en pocas palabras sumisión.**

**He aquí la razón por la cual se pacto el matrimonio, por las tradiciones.**

**La familia de Li también es moderna respecto a la tecnología y la economía, pero aun siguen rigiéndose por muchas de las costumbres y leyes de las dinastías. Aunque no he estudiado mucho sobre dinastías y no quiero meterme mucho en el tema de ellas para no ofender a nadie, me parecen fascinantes y todo esto que escribo sobre ellas es pura ficción, nada que ver con la realidad.**

**He aquí la razón por la cual se pacto el matrimonio, por las tradiciones.**

**Espero que les este gustando.**

**CCS y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP**

**Capitulo Dos**

Hieran pudo mantener la promesa de hacerse cargo de la educación de su hijo por el siguiente año, pero a pesar de que se encontraba en una época más actualizada que las llamadas dinastías, había algo que no podía hacer, y era detener al patriarca de la familia para hacer su voluntad…

La puerta sonaba una y otra vez, Hieran había dormido hasta tarde ese día por lo que le costó más trabajo que de costumbre salir de su sueño y asemejar el ruido que oía con la realidad.

Finalmente abrió los ojos y además del golpeteo escucho el sonido fuerte de la voz de una de sus hijas.

- ¡Madre!, ¡madre! Por favor despierta, rápido.- había una sutil desesperación en el tono de voz.

Hieran sacudió los últimos rescoldos de su sueño y corrió a abrir la puerta en camisón.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo intentando mirar a su hija a través de la oscuridad de la madrugada.

- ¡Es el tío Fen, se está llevando a Shaoran, madre no podemos permitirlo! – dijo la muchacha al borde de las lagrimas

Hieran sintió que se le helaba la sangre, lo que más había querido evitar, se volvería un hecho real si no actuaba. Se devolvió a la habitación y se puso la bata y siguió a Fuutie hacia la sala en donde se estaba armando un gran alboroto.

- ¿Que se supone que estás haciendo? –

El hombre, de mirada seria y despiadada miro hacia Hieran que bajaba corriendo las escaleras, intento debatirse con su sobrino que lanzaba gritos estruendosos mientras estiraba los brazos hacia su madre.

- No te metas en esto, no es cosa de mujeres – dijo el hombre ignorándola mientras se daba la vuelta e intentaba dar un paso pero los movimientos del niño se lo impedían. – ¡quédate quieto mocoso!-

- No quiere ir contigo, Fen, ya te dije que no puedes llevártelo de acá. – dijo la mujer intentando que su voz sonara firme, a pesar de que tenia los nervios de punta.

- Es sangre de mi sangre, puedo llevarlo a donde quiera-respondió el hombre sin inmutarse.

- Es cierto puedes hacerlo, pero no puedes apartarlo de acá para intervenir en su educación. Mi esposo tenía muy claro que era lo que había que hacer respecto a Shaoran…- Hieran fue interrumpida por el resoplido de el hombre.

- Mi hermano era un tonto, tenía el corazón demasiado blando, no sabría cómo educar a un niño para que mantuviera la dinastía, su hijo es el heredero por ley, y aunque no me agrade entregar el patriarcado a un hijo de un hombre tan débil como mi hermano, me tengo que asegurar de que la Dinastía se mantenga. – dijo Fen burlándose.

- Pero…- intento decir Hieran

- Tengo todo el derecho a esto, Hieran, no me obligues a actuar bajo las leyes que rigen a nuestros antepasados. – dijo Fen mirándola fieramente.

Hieran se quedó helada cuando comprendió lo que quería decir el hombre, en jerarquía, respecto a las dinastías, las mujeres estaban por debajo de las decisiones de los hombres, lo cual, para tener la custodia la custodia de su hijo, la situaban en una posición desfavorecedora.

En ese momento odio a Fen con todas sus fuerzas, quiso ser hombre, o que la que hubiera muerto hubiese sido ella en vez de su esposo, Shaoran, como sus hermanas, eran sus amados hijos, y no quería que nada los lastimara, y algo le decía que Fen sería implacable en la educación de Shaoran.

- ¡Madre, madre!- gritaba Shaoran extendiendo los brazos hacia Hieran, ella sin pensar en lo que hacía, se lanzo a intentar a rescatar a su hijo de los brazos de su tío, pero el hombre se dio la vuelta y sin soltarlo lanzo una bofetada a la mujer, quien frágil como era, cayó al piso en seguida sosteniéndose la mejilla.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves, mujer?! – dijo Fen mirándola con ira y preparado para levantar la mano nuevamente.- creíste que podías desafiar mi autoridad, con esto me has dado todo lo que necesitaba paraqué no vuelvas a ver a tu hijo jamás.

- No por favor…- dijo la mujer mientras sentía el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

- Despídete de tu madre, mocoso –

El niño, que se había quedado completamente quieto y anonadado cuando su tío había levantado la mano a su madre y la observaba intentando alcanzarla con la vista, preguntándole silenciosamente si estaba bien. Hieran asintió levemente, para que Fen no se diera cuenta, a la mirada de interrogación de su hijo. Luego intento trasmitirle todo su amor, mientras la espalda de Fen se alejaba, manteniendo a Shaoran sujeto contra él.

No hubo más palabras, solo siguió el silencio que precedía a los eventos desagradables. La mayor de las hijas Li se acerco a su madre quien estaba en estado de shock, aun sin poder creer lo que había pasado, no importaba el dolor en su mejilla, no importaba el dolor en su cuerpo, tan solo importaba el dolor de su corazón, que se partía en mil pedazos nuevamente con la marcha de su hijo.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? – pregunto a Fuutie mientras se apoyaba en ella para ponerse de pie, lagrimas silenciosas se desprendían de las pestañas de la joven.

- Esperemos que mi hermanito este bien, roguemos por que así sea -

Pero este no era un consuelo para Hieran. Lo único que podía salvarla de ese suplicio era tener a su hijo en sus brazos nuevamente y tener la seguridad de que nada iba a pasarle. Pero no confiaba en Fen, su esposo tenía a aversión a su hermano por la violencia y la maldad que siempre exhibió, aun incluso desde que era niño.

No podía denunciar a la policía ni a ningún grupo de ley porque ella seria la perjudicada, a los ojos de la ley ella había retenido por más de un año al heredero al patricidio de la Dinastía y Fen usaría eso para tener la custodia completa de Shaoran.

¿Qué podría hacer?

Puede que se hallaran en una época más actual que la histórica, pero las leyes y los mandatos de una dinastía no podían lanzarse por la borda.

Hieran aprendió esta lección de la manera más dura y cruel, a pesar del apoyo que tuvo de sus hijas mayores, nunca pudo recuperar a su hijo menor.

Y sus sospechas fueron ciertas.

La educación de joven Shaoran se dio de una manera brutalmente rígida, su tío influyo en sus estudios, en su vida, ignorando los deseos del niño y criándolo a su propia imagen y semejanza. Perdió la infancia y se convirtió en el regente patriarca de la dinastía cuando cumplió los veintiún años, edad en la que graduó sus estudios de economía, los necesarios para asumir el control de todas las propiedades y posesiones de la dinastía Li, que incluían una prestigiosa empresa directiva, muchas multinacionales en China y más.

Durante el tiempo que duró su educación su tío aprendió la manera de manejar a su sobrino, hasta que metió en la cabeza del chico cada aspecto de su propia psicología y carácter, se volvió un chico frio, desalmado, despiadado.

Desde el momento en que fue separado de su madre, nunca volvió a verla, solamente tuvo noticias de ella por las cartas que le llegaban de sus hermanas, las cuales, una vez que su tío se dio cuenta de que le llegaban, se encargo de administrar. Cada carta del correo que recibía el chico pasaba primero por sus manos. El decidía que cartas debía recibir y desechaba las que en su concepto reblandecerían el carácter del joven.

La última carta que recibió fue cuando cumplió quince años, de su hermana Fanren, decía que su madre se hallaba en mal estado de salud, y enviaba una petición para que fuera a verla. Como evidentemente paso, su tío ignoro la información de esa carta diciendo que las mujeres sentían que enfermaban con un simple resfriado.

Pero solamente el día en que se convirtió en patriarca se le notifico oficialmente que el resfriado del que había hablado su tío era en realidad una enfermedad muy grave que acabo con la vida de su madre.

Así que se entero del funeral y todo lo que precedía y antecedía a un funeral cuando ya se había llevado a cabo.

Al estar bajo la tutoría de su tío no podía demostrar nada. A todos les parecía que no le había afectado tanto como le afectaría a una persona normal la muerte de su madre, no podía trasmitir al plano físico sus emociones por culpa de su odiado tío.

Pero ahora que era mayor de edad, su tío no tenía poder en sus decisiones, la única decisión en la que tenía el poder era en la selección de su esposa, cosa que su tío había hecho desde que tenía diez años.

Cuando tenía doce años su tío le había comunicado que una vez que heredara el patriarcado contraería matrimonio con la hija menor del líder de los habitantes de las Montañas **Kyûseishu*** en Japón, aliados estratégicos de su tío tanto en el plano empresarial como en el personal. Su nombre podría ser malinterpretado por las personas que se sentían y vivían en la modernidad, pero según su tío, mantenían el nombre por tradición y respeto a sus creencias y aunque vivían en las montañas tenían todos los beneficios de la edad moderna.

Un matrimonio establecería los lazos con una de las familias más poderosas de Japón.

Bien, su tío podía casarlo con una de las hijas de esa gente, pero no estaba obligado a respetarla y guardarle fidelidad, pensó el joven cuando fue más grande y comprendió las implicaciones que traía lo que su tío llamaba matrimonio.

A pesar de la estricta educación de su tío, algo en lo que no había intervenido era en el desarrollo de los instintos de hombre de su sobrino y lo dejo descubrir su propia sexualidad de manera natural, al no tener que establecer ningún tipo de compromiso el joven había desarrollando una tendencia a ser mujeriego, superficial y frívolo con las relaciones que mantenía.

Por eso un matrimonio por conveniencia, unirse a una sola mujer al tener a tantas a su disposición, le importaba poco.

Pero su tío había sellado el pacto con el de las montañas y por ley y todas las demás emergentes debía contraer matrimonio con la hija de Kinomoto.

Todo por culpa de su estúpido tío.

Casarse a los 29 años era un sacrilegio, perdería, a los ojos del mundo que lo conocía, la libertad, tendría que ser cuidadoso con sus amantes y no mostrarse en público sino con su esposa.

Estaba a unos meses de que lo pactado por su tío se cumpliera así que no tenia opción.

Se encontraba en la gigantesca casa que le había sido asignada dos meses antes, cuando cumplió su mayoría de edad, estaba mirando por la ventaba hacia el amanecer cuando el teléfono antiguo retumbo.

- ¿Si?- contesto él con voz gélida.

- Señor, le llamo de parte de su tío, solicita su presencia en la mansión. – dijo un intercomunicador. Era la mujer que su tío había contratado hacía muchos años y que era igual de huraña y malvada que el.

- Iré en cuanto pueda – dijo el joven Shaoran sin entusiasmo pensando seriamente en las tareas que tendría que hacer de lado, por ir a atender el "llamado" de su tío.

Cortó la comunicación dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia la ventana una última vez, sintiendo el irreprimible deseo de salir volando.

Luego, sacudiendo la cabeza ante su propio estado de estupidez salió de la casa hacia el auto, en donde le esperaba también el conductor propio que había contratado bajo sus propias exigencias, era lo primero que hacía por si mismo desde que su tío había tomado el mando de su educación.

Subió a su auto y se dirigieron a la casa. Últimamente el viejo no se había sentido bien y cada nada exigía la presencia del muchacho para indicarle la manera de proceder con las cosas de la casa y las empresas. Y el obedecía por la ahora adulta razón de tener a seguro todo lo que iba a heredar, y el viejo podía ser lo que quisiera, pero administraba las empresas de manera que había dinero siempre que se necesitaba.

Un vez llegaron en la casa el fue recibido por el ama de llaves, quien le dijo que su tío estaba esperándolo.

Dejo el abrigo en la puerta y subió las escaleras como si estuviera dirigiéndose a la cámara de la tortura, pero era algo similar.

Toco la puerta de la habitación escuchando la fuerte tos que su tío emitía, le dijo que pasara entrecortadamente.

- Buenas Tardes – dijo el joven solamente, desde hacía mucho tiempo no le llamaba tío, había dejado de llamarle tío desde el día en que lo saco de la casa de su madre.

- Pasa, muchacho – dijo el hombre entre tos. Tampoco lo llamaba sobrino ni nada parecido – siéntate, necesito hablarte –

No se sentó, pero sabía que el viejo no diría nada, le diría lo que tenía que decirle sin importar la posición en la que se encontrara.

- Como bien sabrás, hace tiempo que mi salud no está en su mejor momento, pero espero mejorar pronto y lo suficiente como para seguir al frente de la compañía –

Shaoran permaneció en silencio mientras Fen continuaba hablando.

- Sabes que es lo que pasara en unos meses así que no necesito repetírtelo, tu matrimonio con la hija menor del líder Kinomoto es un hecho, todo está listo para que se celebre, pero antes que eso vas a tener que asumir la presidencia de las compañías –

- Pero…- dijo Shaoran –… apenas ahora empecé los estudios de economía.- dijo pensando en que, si no estuviera completamente convencido de lo contrario, se trataba de una broma. Su tío, suponía, no había bromeado desde que había salido del útero de su propia madre.

- Ya lo sé, tendrás mi guía, pero en estos momentos es imprescindible que la asumas, a la junta le preocupa mi estado de salud. – dijo el hombre antes de ponerse a toser nuevamente, dándole la idea a Shaoran de que, después de todo, su tío no estaba nada bien.

- Pero jamás van a creer que sea capaz de manejar la empresa a mi edad- dijo el joven mostrándose más razonable que su abuelo.

- Déjame a mí a la junta muchacho, preocúpate de todo lo demás.

Entre lo que saltaba en la mente de Shaoran estaba eso de casarse en unos meses, además de que no conocía como era que iba a ser su esposa.

- ¿Señor…?-pregunto dubitativo mientras sentía ese miedo visceral mezclado con la ira, que su tío le producía.

- Pregunta lo que quieras y luego vete a estudiar.- dijo el hombre respirando con dificultad

-Señor…no conozco a la hija de Kinomoto… ¿cómo podría…? No he visto ni siquiera una fotografía. –dijo el muchacho aun dudando y arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho nada mas las palabras se formularon desde sus labios.

- No, no puedes, sus leyes lo prohíben, ahora lárgate que quiero dormir. – dijo el hombre cortantemente.

Sintiéndose mucho mas mal de cómo había entrado Shaoran salió de la habitación cuidando de no tirar la puerta para no perturbar la frágil tranquilidad de su maldito tío.

Bajó las escaleras pensando en todo lo que su tío le había dicho y cuestionándose si seria competente para asumir la responsabilidad que contraería, como patriarca de la dinastía y como jefe de todas las empresas.

Subió al auto con esos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza, pero no podía hacer nada, ya todo estaba pactado y pronto ese maldito matrimonio también se llevaría a cabo.

Pero había algo que si podía hacer, si su tío no quería decirle como era su prometida, tendría que averiguarlo por sí mismo.

**Montañas Kyûseishu**

Fujitaka dejó lo que estaba escribiendo y cerró los ojos mientras el dolor de cabeza volvía. Desde hacía unos meses se había incrementado su malestar y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Sabía lo que pasaría con él desde hacía meses cuando había ido a consultarse con un medico y este, después de muchas pruebas y exámenes había terminado diagnosticándole un tumor cerebral inoperable y que acabaría con su vida en poco tiempo.

El hombre solo sentía que se fuera a morir por el destino que seguirían sus hijos. Toya y Sakura, el porvenir de Sakura estaba asegurado desde que era una niña, y era lo que se le había inculcado hasta ese día, cuando cumpliría 17 años. Había pactado un matrimonio con una de las dinastías chinas más importantes. El estar casada con el hijo del jefe de esa dinastía Sakura estaría segura de todos los maleantes que habían querido hacerle daño desde hacia tiempo. Había recibido amenazas de secuestro y matanzas, y vivir en las montañas, a pesar de tenerlo todo, no era bueno para establecer la seguridad de ella. Así que con el matrimonio ella se iría a vivir a China y allí contaría con la seguridad que proveían a los miembros de esa dinastía.

Toya heredaría todo el dinero y las casas de ellos, Fujitaka era el único que quedaba de los guerreros de antes. Toya se había dedicado a estudiar y ahora era todo un empresario. Uno muy bueno.

Sabía que sus propiedades y todo lo demás quedarían seguro en manos de Toya. Y él podría manejar a la familia a la perfección.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en que pronto estaría con su esposa, fallecida cuando Sakura tenía tres años. Al fin podría encontrarse con ella en la otra vida, esa que estaba destinada a todos los líderes de las Montañas.

Esperaba haber hecho lo correcto con Sakura y su matrimonio, ella, como buena mujer, había sabido adaptarse a sus decisiones y las había aceptado sin rechistar. Aunque podía ver esa aura de melancolía que tenia con ella a medida que el día se iba acercando. Podía entenderla, no sería fácil para ella adaptarse a ser la esposa de un hombre al que no conocía, pero confiaba en que con el tiempo ambos llegaran a conocerse y llegaran a amarse tanto como Nadeshiko y él.

Suspirando se puso de pie y salió del despacho camino al gigantesco jardín.

**::::::**

Sakura ajusto a la medida exacta el cinturón de su kimono mientras miraba hacia los campos bastos que se extendían ante ella, montones de montaña y campos verdes de los cuales tendría que despedirse pronto. Para casarse.

Era impensable que fuera a contraer matrimonio cuando apenas iba a cumplir los 17 años. Las mujeres de la familia pensaban que era afortunada, pero a ella no se le podía ocurrir porque.

Pero no tenía el valor ni nada para oponerse, especialmente cuando había sido entrenada para ser esposa exactamente a esa edad. Y sabia lo que tenía que hacer, no conocía a su esposo pero sabia quien era y la fama que tenia.

Aun no comprendía o perdonaba a su padre por lo que había hecho. Pero no podía juzgarlo, especialmente cuando había hecho todo lo posible por quererla y demostrarle su amor.

Pensó en su hermano y deseo haber nacido hombre, pero incluso así le sería imposible escoger a la persona que sería su pareja el resto de la vida.

Suspirando se alejo de la ventaba y camino hacia la cama. Sentándose toco la tela del vestido que su mejor amiga Tomoyo había confeccionado para ella, para su boda.

Tomoyo tenía una debilidad por el diseño de trajes, quimonos, vestidos y demás, y le pareció lo más apto dejar que ella lo diseñara.

Y le había quedado precioso, o al menos le hubiera quedado muy precioso si no fuera ella misma quien tuviera que usarlo.

Se puso de pie y salió de su habitación para dirigirse al hacia el jardín.

Cuando llego allí se dirigió hacia las caballerizas, intentaría encontrar algo de distracción.

Cuando llego allí encontró a su yegua favorita, de color blanco, llamada Yuki. La ensillo demorándose más tiempo del necesario. Y cuando el monto decidió sacarle todo el potencial, necesitaba esclarecer su mente… una vez más.

El viento arreciaba en sus oídos a medida que Yuki iba tomando velocidad. Saltaba los tocones y los troncos que se le atravesaban por que habían seguido ese camino muchas veces.

Cuando supo que la yegua necesitaba descansar se detuvo en una de las raíces de los múltiples arboles que rodeaban ese campo.

Se bajo del animal y se sentó a esperar que descansara.

Estaba escuchando el cantar de los pájaros y el sonido de las ramas que se movían con el viento cuando otro sonido más fuerte se escucho.

Tenía un oído muy agudo y pudo identificar el sonido de un pie pisando una hoja seca.

Se puso de pie lentamente y miro a su alrededor sin ver nada más que la vegetación.

Algo no estaba bien, sin pensar en lo que hacía corrió hacia Yuki y se subió en ella para huir. Algo destello en el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo pero no se detuvo a mirar que era, solamente espoleó a la yegua y la direcciono a la casa nuevamente.

Parecía que esos paseos también le serian prohibidos una vez le contara a su padre donde había estado.

Llego nuevamente a la casa en medio de un revuelo.

- ¿En dónde te habías metido? – escucho la voz oscura de su hermano teñida de preocupación.

- Estaba montando…- dijo la joven bajando del caballo, las riendas de este fueron recibidas por el mozo de volvió hacia su hermano que caminaba rápidamente hacia ella. Toya y ella eran diferentes, pero eso no le había impedido molestarla siempre que podía, desde que era niña.- ¿qué es lo que pasa? –

- Padre estaba preocupado, pensó que te había sucedido algo -

- Pero…- ella sintió que volvía a desesperarse, desde hacia un tiempo su seguridad era un asunto que mantenía a su padre en estado de alerta y aun no le había querido decir por qué. – yo siempre salgo con Yuki, no entiendo porque… -

- No discutas, es preciso que vayas y hables con él -

Sakura sabía que era lo que su padre iba a decirle. Le prohibiría salir y después de esto permanecería presa hasta el día de su boda.

Entró a la casa y vio a su padre sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala con una mano en la cabeza.

- Padre…- dijo la joven anunciando su presencia. El hombre levanto la mirada, parecía desesperado.

¿En dónde estabas?, te buscamos por toda la casa y no te encontramos… pensé…pensé –

- Estaba montando a Yuki, padre, es lo que hago de vez en cuando -

- Tienes que entender que debes dejar de salir de esa manera. Alguien pudo acompañarte -

- No podía pedirle a algún empleado que me acompañara, ya tienen suficientes cosas que hacer -

- No me importa, no volverás a salir sin una escolta -

- Pero papa- ella no le llamaba papa, siempre le decía padre, nunca pero su suplica había hecho que saliera esa manera de dirigirse a el que no usaba desde pequeña.

- No quiero peros, Sakura, no vuelves a salir a menos que alguien te acompañe -

Ella inclino la cabeza y asintió en silencio.

- ¿Desea algo mas, padre? – pregunto en voz baja.

- No, vete a tu habitación, te quedaras allá hasta el día de mañana, tienes prohibido bajar, se te hará llevar la comida -

Sintiéndose más prisionera que nunca, la chica subió hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

No lloró, había llorado lo suficiente desde que había sido niña. Pero sintió un profundo pesar.

Por lo que era, y por lo que le esperaba.

***Kyûseishu (salvador)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Buenas!**

**Antes que nada quiero disculparme con todas ustedes y darle las gracias, muchas de verdad a****_AllySan_****por hacerme caer en cuenta del grande error que cometí, pero debo confesarte a ti****_AllySan_****y a los demás, que una de mis debilidades con los Fics, con casi todos, es el manejo de la cronología, LO SIENTO de verdad, es algo que he estado tratando de mejorar y agradezco mucho que puedan hacerme caer en cuenta antes de seguir cayendo en más errores, lo lamento mucho de verdad.**

**La aclaración para****_AllySan_****y a las que se hallan confundido, es que, en efecto, Shaoran es diez años mayor que Sakura, por lo tanto tiene 29 años, y es en esta edad que se le considera lo suficientemente mayor como para asumir el patriarcado de la dinastía. Ella tiene 17.**

**LO SIENTO DE VERDAD, juro por el Dios de los Fics (mi diosito lindo) :´(, que intentarme mejorar en la cronología de todo. Perdónenme.**

**Quisiera hacer un paréntesis para hablarles de la selección de tema principal para esta historia, si la quieren escuchar en un ratico que tengan libre, sin compromiso (solo dale hasta el piso, no mentiras¬¬), es Frozen de Madonna, y Memories de Within Temptation. Espero que les guste. Otro paréntesis, que no tiene nada que ver con nada, si son duchas en ingles, les recomiendo que vean los videos de Annoying Orange, búsquenla por ese nombre en youtube. Se reirán un montón. Lo he hecho creo que me dejo la sonrisa permanentemente grabada en la carota. Jajajajajajaja.**

**Gracias a todas las que me han dejado reviews y han agregado la historia a sus favoritas, espero poder contar con ustedes durante el trascurso de esta.**

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Hong Kong, Complejo de Casas Kinama.**

Shaoran se sentó en la silla del despacho que había sido acomodado según sus exigencias, se frotó la frente pensando una y otra vez en lo que su tío le había dicho, y después, analizando cada expresión de su rostro, comprendió al fin que el viejo, lejos de estarle gastando una broma, iba a darle el control sobre las empresas de Li.

Un margen de muchas cosas que podía hacer, muchos proyectos que llevar a cabo, se fue forjando a su mente, cada uno de los proyectos que se planeara y se realizara tendría un resultado monetario magnifico, lo cual serviría para seguir anchando las arcas de la Dinastía Li.

Antes de salir de la mansión de su tío se prometo averiguar, de algún modo, como era la apariencia de la mujer con la que iba a casarse, claro que por lo que sabía no podía llamársele mujer a una chica de la edad que creía que tenia la joven Kinomoto.

Levanto el teléfono que estaba a su izquierda e hizo llamar a Wei, hacia unos meses servía para él y era muy eficiente, había pasado todas las pruebas que Shaoran había impuesto y contaba con su total lealtad, no iba a traicionarlo frente a su tío, no importaba cuantas argucias se inventara el viejo.

- ¿Si, hola? – Saludo del otro lado de la línea la profunda y, porque no decirlo, agradable voz de Wei.

- Wei…soy Li - dijo Shaoran - necesito que hagas algo por mí.

- Si está en mis manos, joven Shaoran, con gusto lo haré.- dijo el hombre, él era el único que lo llamaba "joven Shaoran" el resto de personas que habían servido en su vida, asignadas siempre por su tío, le llamaban "señor", no le importaba en realidad pero el hecho de que Wei le dijera joven, y que aunque Shaoran le había dicho que lo llamara señor, y este no lo hiciera nunca, le daba cierto aire de paternidad, figura que le había faltado desde niño. No podía siquiera concebir mezclar la palabra paterno con su sádico tío.

- Como sabrás, debo contraer matrimonio en unos meses, mi tío pacto un acuerdo desde que era niño, y es de esos acuerdos que no se pueden terminar.

- Si lo sabía, aun me sorprende cuan retrogradas pueden ser las leyes de las dinastías -

Shaoran suspiró pesadamente, él pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pero tal como su tío le había dicho muchas veces, era una alianza estratégica, con el matrimonio podían darse por terminadas todas las rencillas empresariales y de cualquier otro tipo con los de las montañas.

- Resulta que solo conozco el nombre de mi prometida, y me surgen cierto tipo de dudas respecto a…su apariencia física –

Shaoran se sabía superficial, y sabia que Wei, aunque lo conociera hacia poco tiempo, tenia perfecta conciencia de ese rasgo, si, le gustaban las mujeres hermosas y maduras, con poco cerebro, pero la suficiente inteligencia para servirle en el lecho.

- Necesito enviar un espía a las Montañas, necesito que el espía me dé información de la chica, y me dé aunque sea una fotografía en donde pueda ver su apariencia.

- Eso va a estar muy difícil, joven, recuerde que, aunque sean habitantes de las montañas, tienen casi, casi la misma modernidad como para permitirse guardar su propia privacidad.

- Confío en que podrás hacer algo al respecto, se que conoces a mucha gente, Wei, y que en tus tiempos fuiste soldado, entre otras cosas, si es imposible no voy a matarte ni despedirte por qué no cumplas con mi requerimiento, pero quiero que, como lo dijiste antes, hagas todo lo que esté en tus manos para traerme aunque sea parte de esa información.

- Delo por hecho señor, ¿con cuanto tiempo contare? -

- No daré un límite, pero que sea lo más pronto posible, ah y Wei…- dijo Shaoran poniendo énfasis en la frase que siguió – nadie, sino las personas absolutamente necesarias, pueden enterarse de esto, lo cual excluye irrevocablemente a mi tío o a cualquier otra persona que tenga que ver con él.

- No se preocupe, joven, seré discreto.

Shaoran contaba con ello esperaría pacientemente a que Wei hiciera el trabajo. Lo hubiera hecho el mismo, pero lamentablemente cualquier actitud o evento en el que se viera envuelto pondría en alerta a su tío y arruinaría sus planes para conseguir siquiera de lejos, la apariencia de la mujer con la que contraería matrimonio.

Contra su voluntad se encontró pensando en cómo seria, si sería demasiado niña, aunque según sus cálculos y lo que había podido escuchar, no debía tener más de quince o dieciséis años.

¿A esa edad las chicas ya estaban lo suficientemente formadas?

A pesar de conocer a montones de mujeres comenzó a preguntarse como lucia una chica a esa edad, desde que era joven no se acordaba de haber prestado atención a las mujeres de su edad, a los trece miraba a las mujeres mayores, no a las niñas, y los años consiguientes no hicieron nada para mejorar o cambiar su concepto, por eso sentía una abierta pero discreta curiosidad por saberlo.

Aunque eso no haría la mayor diferencia, ¿cómo podía hacerle el amor a una mujer de dieciséis o quince años?, se sentía como un depravado solo de pensarlo…

**/*/**

Wei cerró el móvil con el que había estado hablando, acababa de contratar a uno de los detectives privados más competentes de la agencia de agentes privados para la que trabajo cuando dejo el ejercito, conocía al chico, porque el mismo había sido parte de su entrenamiento, y le había dado su misión claramente.

Conseguir una fotografía de la única hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto.

El hombre había aceptado el reto, siempre era bastante temerario y le gustaba experimentar el riesgo para probarse a si mismo su valía. Ni siquiera por lo que dijeran los demás, aunque siempre recibiera halagos, sino para conocerse a sí mismo y saber hasta dónde podía llegar, no parecía interesarle su vida específicamente.

Sabía que Takashi Yamazaki haría un buen trabajo.

**/*/**

Yamazaki respiraba agitadamente, había pasado los limites de las murallas de la villa de la montaña, siendo cuidadoso había evitado las cámaras de seguridad, cuando cruzo la barrera le pareció que pasaba de una dimensión moderna a una antigua en cuestión de segundos, aunque la muralla tenia los más altos niveles de seguridad, los que conocía bien, en su interior cada casa y cada camino se veía como una civilización de la edad antigua.

Pero en esos momentos no tenía intenciones de admirar el entorno, había llegado allí por una misión encargada por el señor Wei, uno de sus mentores, así que no `podía fallarle cuando este había confiado siempre en el.

Había averiguado un poco del tema mientras hacia su viaje a las montañas, la hija de Kinomoto no era una chiquilla de sociedad, vivía enclaustrada en esa villa montañosa por ordenes de su padre y nadie nunca, al menos desde que tenía cinco años, la había visto nuevamente.

La gente de la villa era discreta y no salían nunca, parecían no querer contaminarse con el resto de la gente moderna, y respetaba eso. Había vivido en una villa similar y encontraba todo fascinante.

Japón era una tierra fascinante, tanto como lo era China, pero en distinta medida.

Nuevamente se reprendió por sus pensamientos y se dijo nuevamente que tendría tiempo de sobra para estudiar más sobre esa extrañamente modernizada villa.

Se escondió tras un árbol haciendo un recuento mental de lo que había podido averiguar, la casa más grande la mansión, era la del señor, debía entrar allí y de alguna manera averiguar en donde se encontraba la hija menor.

Después de eso solamente debía fotografiarla y llevarle la prueba al señor Wei.

Vaya, pensó el joven, esperaba que no fuera una afrenta imposible.

Se fue por medio de los bosques que rodeaban la villa, caminando sobre el empinado, por algo le decían Montañas.

Se escondió entre los arboles cuando escucho a lo lejos, con su oído agudo, el cabalgar de un semental.

Trepo rápidamente al árbol mas tupido y espero a ver quien se había atravesado en su camino.

Miro por entre las ramas, colgándose de cabeza hasta que sus ojos dieron con un caballo blanco que venía a toda velocidad, pero con pinta de cansado.

Pensó que era un diablo con suerte.

Quien lo montaba no podía ser otra persona que la hija de Kinomoto, por lo que había visto de la villa las mujeres no vestían elegantemente, tan solo tenían kimonos para el diario. Pero el kimono que portaba la mujer que cabalgaba tan rápidamente era sin duda de los regentes de la villa.

Para su consternación y suerte la muchacha detuvo el caballo muy cerca del árbol donde había trepado con una elegancia y distinción que terminaron de convencerlo de que se trataba de la hija de Kinomoto, pero no podía verla bien, lo suficientemente bien para que, en caso de no poder fotografiarla al menos pudiera darle la descripción de su físico a Wei.

Por lo que alcanzaba a ver del perfil no podía tener más de quince años. Aunque debía admitir que tenía una belleza infantil demasiado femenina para no ser tenida en cuenta, la piel brillaba por el sol y el kimono hacia que se viera casi luminosa, como un pequeño ángel. Definitivamente cuando creciera alguien iba a tener mucha suerte.

Bajo silenciosamente del árbol cuanto esta se sentó en las faldas de uno de los que estaba más allá, aun seguía de perfil y no podía darse una imagen adecuada de ella, solamente lo que el kimono dejaba traslucir, unos brazos delgados y manos austeras, y un cuello también delgado, blanco y de cabellos castaños.

Por estar admirando el envés de su cuello cometió el cuantioso error de pisar una de las hojas secas que se atravesó en el camino de su pie, si fuera otra persona no habría sido escuchado pero se quedo de piedra cuando, aun a pesar de estar oculto tras un árbol la muchacha levanto su perfil, en sus hombros podía apreciarse cierta rigidez.

Se levanto rápidamente sin darle tiempo a Yamazaki de verla realmente, subió a la yegua y el saco la cámara esperando tener una imagen lo suficientemente buena, al menos de espalda.

Cometió otro error, la lente de la cámara se reflejo en el sol lo cual produjo un destello que hasta el más estúpido vería y Yamazaki estaba seguro de que ella lo había percibido, en tanto se alejaba le tomo mas fotografías.

Intentaría acercarse a la mansión pero no estaba seguro de poder obtener algo mas, había tenido una oportunidad de oro pero la había perdido. Esperaba que esto no hiciera estragos en su atolondrado ego, ya tenía suficiente con tener esa tendencia en su sangre de hacer cosas indebidas y de vivir al límite para probarse a sí mismo que era mejor que lo que su padre había querido para él.

Acechando como una cobra, invisible como un espíritu y rápido como una liebre Yamazaki llego a los límites exteriores de la mansión del líder, sin ser visto o detectado.

Trepo por la pared ayudado por ciertos trucos con la cuerda que había aprendido de Wei, nadie estaba vigilando ese lado lo cual le dio una ligera idea de que la seguridad en esa casa se limitaba a la barrera alrededor de la villa y a unos cuantos dentro de esta.

Cuando encontró soporte se encontró con la habitación de instrumentos. Forzó sin éxito la ventana, descendió nuevamente lo suficiente para poder escuchar la discusión que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de la casa en una de las habitaciones interiores.

- ¿En dónde estabas?, te buscamos por toda la casa y no te encontramos… pensé…pensé – vociferaba un hombre, parecía, por lo que escuchaba, bastante preocupado.

- Estaba montando a Yuki, padre, es lo que hago de vez en cuando.- dijo la voz femenina, demasiado dulce. Y demasiado asociable a la jovencita del caballo, si, estaba claro que la del kimono era la hija menor del regente.

- Tienes que entender que debes dejar de salir de esa manera. Alguien pudo acompañarte.- Yamazaki dudaba mucho que ella necesitara seguridad incluso en los alrededores, lo cual le llevo a preguntarse cuál era el motivo por el cual el Fujitaka se sentía de esa manera si su hija montaba por los alrededores de su propia villa.

- No podía pedirle a algún empleado que me acompañara, ya tienen suficientes cosas que hacer.- la cuerda se balanceo un poco dándole un poco mas de espacio para escuchar. Una sombra de un azar lo cubría y bien podía balancearse hacia ese árbol si escucha a alguien o algo pasar cerca de él.

- No me importa, no volverás a salir sin una escolta – había algo más serio en toda esa discusión, solo que el hombre que hablaba claramente estaba manteniendo algo en secreto.

- Pero papá…- protesto la muchacha, en su tono se evidenciaba tal tristeza que Yamazaki, aun con su corazón de acero, se sintió intimidado.

- No quiero peros, Sakura, no vuelves a salir a menos que alguien te acompañe.- silencio, la mujer no estaba discutiendo, si, era una villa algo anticuada, aunque no podía decirse que en las dinastías en las que había prestado sus servicios fuera algo diferente, si, las mujeres tenían ciertas libertades, pero estaban condenadas por su género a no ser tenidas en cuenta respecto a decisiones importantes.

-¿Desea algo mas, padre? –sumisión, no podía describirlo de otra manera, el espíritu de esa joven se adaptaba a los deseos de los demás, sorprendentemente también podía afirmar eso.

- No, vete a tu habitación, te quedaras allá hasta el día de mañana, tienes prohibido bajar, se te hará llevar la comida.

Con los pasos que siguieron a esa frase podía hacerse un camino mental, apoyo un instrumento de alta escucha contra la pared de madera pulida y se dio la vuelta en la cuerda para poder escuchar detenidamente.

Pasos livianos parecían subir una escalera, después escucho el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse y un llanto doloroso.

Trepó por la cuerda sin hacer ningún sonido escalando la manera con sus zapatos anti ruido y anti desliz, el llanto se hacía más fuerte al otro lado de la casa, usando sus habilidades con la cuerda siguió trepando hasta el techo de teja de madera.

Había aprobado su examen de liviandad al mismo tiempo que el de fuerza, podía no pesar y ser fuerte, y eso le había reportado beneficios cuantiosos en sus misiones.

Escucho un ruido detrás de él y miro hacia un pájaro que estaba posado en uno de los arboles de al lado, el pájaro lo miro como interrogándolo, pájaro…era verde, de pico grande y bastante cabezón y gordo.

- Ladrón…- cantaba lentamente en voz de pájaro…en donde había leído sobre esos animales… ¿cuál era su nombre?… ¡ah sí!, loro.

No tuvo tiempo de hacerse una idea mental de una de las habilidades de ese particular animal, cuando este empezó a gritar.

-¡Ladrón, ladrón, ladrón! –

Escuchó gritos masculinos y después pasos rápidos dentro de la casa y desde lo lejos en la muralla.

Maldiciendo al pajarraco y prometiéndose a sí mismo que se la pagaría lanzo la cuerda a uno de los árboles y haciendo gala de sus habilidades de trepador comenzó a deslizarse de árbol en árbol**… (N/A: para las que han visto alguna de las películas chinas y japonesas de John Wo, el tigre y el dragón y mas, podrán hacerse una idea de cómo trepaba los arboles Yamazaki)**

Cruzó de un salto la muralla y encontró su auto sin placas a un lado del árbol, exactamente donde lo había dejado.

Imaginaba la cara de Wei cuando le contara que un pájaro parlante y de color verde vivo había echado a perder la misión y había estado a punto de hacer que lo atraparan.

Piso el acelerador a fondo y se perdió entre la espesura conduciendo hasta el aeropuerto en donde le esperaría un avión para llevarlo a Hong Kong.

**/*/**

- Jajajajajajaja – se reía lúgubremente Wei cuando Yamazaki le terminó de relatar lo que había acontecido, una vez aterrizo en Hong Kong y fue a visitarlo – no importa muchacho, me sorprende que hayas conseguido llegar tan lejos sin ningún sobresalto.

- De todas maneras no pude conseguir un buen ángulo para las fotografías de la hija de Kinomoto, señor, temo que su patrón quedara decepcionado.

- Le dije que haría hasta donde podía, no voy a arriesgar la vida de un hombre por sus exigencias, así su tío lo haya hecho y le haya enseñado a ser así. – dijo Wei en un tono de voz bajo pero fuerte y de poder a la vez.

Yamazaki le paso las fotografías impresas en papel a Wei quien se quedo mirándolas seriamente.

- Parece una buena amazona…- comento distraídamente el dibujo del kimono de la mujer que estaba de espaldas. – grácil como el viento, rápida y ágil como el agua... me pregunto cómo será su rostro.

Yamazaki tenía la misma inquietud, pero no lo comento a Wei, no quería meterse en problemas.

- Ojala sea suficiente para su patrón, señor, es un poco pequeña, pero seguramente con el tiempo se convertirá en una hermosa mujer.

- El joven Li tendrá tiempo de sobra para verla crecer, se trata de su prometida.

- ¿El señor Li? ¿Shaoran Li? – pregunto Yamazaki sin poder creerlo.

- Así es – dijo Wei en voz baja.

- Me alegra, no me imagino a una impúber como ella casada con Fen Li -

- No – dijo Wei sonriendo – se va a casar con el sobrino de Li, en unos dos o tres meses, pero nunca se han visto la cara, y no se conocen ninguno de los dos, así que el joven Li quería saber al menos con quien se iba a casar.

Wei le conto todo eso a Yamazaki, sabía que podía confiar en el muchacho.

Yamazaki pensó en esa pobre chica y en todo el dolor que había trasmitido su llanto, parecía y se escuchaba como el llanto de una niña a la cual ha sido arrebatado un juguete. Seguramente se trataba de una chiquilla callada, sumisa y sin voz ni voto.

Salió de la oficina de Wei esperando haber sido de utilidad y recordando que algún día tendría a ese loro en sus manos.

**/*/**

Wei estacionó el auto suspirando pesadamente, había llamado unas horas antes al joven Shaoran para comentarle las novedades que tenia, como había supuesto el joven no estaba ni de lejos conforme con lo que había pasado y Wei sabía que aunque la seguridad de las Montañas fuera casi nula, se incrementaría ahora que sabían que alguien había espiado sus entornos.

El complejo de casas le dio la bienvenida, las rejas blancas se abrieron y encendió el auto nuevamente para dirigirse a la mansión número 22, la que había comprado el señor Li, sin la influencia de ese tío suyo.

Cuando estaciono en el empedrado de enfrente pensó que lo mejor era salir de esta diligencia lo más pronto posible.

Oprimió el botón del timbre y la lúgubre música indico su llegada.

Cerrando los dedos con fuerza sobre el sobre de manila en donde estaban, en la mejor resolución que había podido encontrar, las fotografías de la hija de Kinomoto, empujo la pesada puerta cuando esta se abrió con un clic automático.

La casa estaba en silencio pero no podía pedir otra cosa ya que el joven Li siempre había querido vivir solo, lejos de los vigilantes, así que comprendía a cierto grado el silencio casi sepulcral de su casa.

Sabía en donde estaba el despacho del joven pues este había hecho de esa habitación su propio entorno personal, tan educado y rígido como él, pero con el toque juvenil que caracterizaba a las personas de su edad.

Toco la también pesada puerta de ese despacho, alejo cualquier pensamiento que pudiera ser interpretado como temor, no podía darle algún tipo de arma al joven Li, Wei quería sentirse seguro.

- Adelante – dijo una voz oscura, Wei empujo la puerta y entro a la habitación iluminada por una lámpara tradicional china.

- Buenas tardes, joven – dijo Wei quedándose a un lado de una de las sillas.

- Siéntate, Wei, en seguida terminare –dijo el joven enfrascado en algún tipo de lectura de un libro extremadamente grueso. El joven podía ser lo que quisiera pero era bastante serio y educado en sus modales.

Wei espero pacientemente a que el joven Li terminara de leer o instruirse en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

Cuando las tapas del libro resonaron y este cayó sobre la mesa de madera oscura, Wei comprendió que había llegado el momento de la verdad.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Shaoran mirando intensamente a Wei.

- Tal como se lo dije por teléfono, se consiguió un acercamiento bastante acertado de la joven Kinomoto, Takashi hizo lo posible pero tuvo intervenciones indeseables y no pudo completar la misión de la manera en que a usted le hubiera gustado.

Shaoran señalo el sobre que había dejado Wei en la mesa, este asintió y Shaoran estiro su brazo hasta que cerro los dedos sobre el material de papel.

Lo abrió lentamente y saco las fotografías que había tomado el ayudante de Wei.

Miro lentamente cada fotografía, intentaba, por medio de ese riguroso examen, hacerse una idea de lo que era Sakura Kinomoto en realidad.

Si, tenía un cuerpo delgado y, por las fotografías, podía concluir que ágil, su cabello corto era de color castaño y los reflejos del sol le daban un toque de fuego que, sospecho, solo se veían con esos rayos.

La fineza de la tela con que estaba vestida le daba a Shaoran una idea de las riquezas que poseía esa familia y esa vena de avaricia que su tío había logrado sembrar en el hizo su aparición en ese momento.

Los campos detrás de la figura blanca también prometían prosperidad y riqueza, lo cual hacia, como su tío lo había dicho, que su alianza fuera bastante ventajosa.

Pero por más que intento hacerse una imagen de su rostro no pudo elaborar ninguna, a pesar de tener en esas fotos material suficiente para hacerlo.

Suspirando lanzo las fotografías a la mesa y miro a Wei.

- ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que tu espía vuelva a intervenir en ese sitio? –

- Pocas señor, aunque fue fácil entrar para él, parece que la seguridad se alerto de su presencia y en este momento deben haber incrementado las medidas por lo que Yamazaki estaría en riesgo de verse envuelto en algún tipo de rumor o algo similar respecto a la seguridad de la joven Kinomoto. Antes de que se alertaran de su presencia, Yamazaki presencio una discusión entre el padre de la chica y ella, parecía que el estaba bastante preocupado por su seguridad y después de esto, creo que si no la mantiene prisionera en la casa Yamazaki escucho mal.

Un ligero y casi imperceptible sentimiento de compasión se deslizo por entre los fríos recovecos del corazón de Shaoran, pero fue sustituido nuevamente por lo que era, un corazón despiadado así educado.

- Maldición – murmuró para si, finalmente el propósito de su tío se cumplía y tendría que conocer a la que iba a ser su esposa el mismo día en que se casaran.

Era injustamente medieval.

- Ningún medio de comunicación tiene conocimiento sobre la apariencia de la hija de Kinomoto, parece que la ha criado entre algodones y como a una monja, solo la conoce la gente de esa villa, y si lo que Yamazaki cuenta es cierto, son lo suficientemente leales como para poner en evidencia lo que el líder de su comunidad se ha empeñado en mantener en secreto.

Shaoran asintió con desgana. Wei tenía razón, por mas que había atacado la red la apariencia física de la hija de Kinomoto era una sombra de duda, desconocimiento, jamás había sido fotografiada y solamente se conocía su biografía por datos aledaños de los cuales no podía sacarse ninguna conclusión.

Maldijo nuevamente y le pidió a Wei que se retirara, ya tenía suficiente de decepciones desde la semana anterior.

Había tenido que acudir a la mansión de su tío nuevamente, allí bajo su absoluta presión había firmado todos los documentos en donde Fen Li traspasaba todas las acciones, todo el mando y la dirección, propiedades financieras y acciones, pasivos y activos a Shaoran Li.

Una vez que el falleciera y el matrimonio se llevara a cabo el joven iba a ser el dueño del imperio Li

A la semana siguiente tendría su primer encuentro real y personal con Fujitaka Kinomoto y su hijo mayor Touya. Le hubiera gustado escribirle a Kinomoto diciéndole que también trajera a su hija, pero sabía que él lo consideraría imposible, ya había escuchado que el pacto consistía en que se vieran solamente en el momento de contraer matrimonio.

Absurdo.

Se froto las sienes con fuerza y miro hacia el interior de sus parpados suplicando para

/*/

La semana trascurrió de una manera lenta y metódica para Sakura, su padre, lejos de levantarle el castigo impuesto por haber salido al aire libre, lo había incrementado de una manera alarmante, la única permitida a visitarla era su amiga Tomoyo y el único contacto que podía tener con el aire libre era el que se daba en su ventana.

Se sentía desesperada y aburrida, pero no podía hacer nada, un custodio estaba siempre al final de las escaleras de la casa grande para impedir que escapara o se le diera por ir a montar nuevamente, la imposición de su padre se extendería hasta el día de su matrimonio según le había informado su hermano.

Desconocía las razones que tenía su padre para torturarla de esa manera, pero acataba las ordenes al no tener más opción, escapar no era una alternativa, no podía poner en entredicho el orgullo y la autoridad de su padre de esa manera tan brutal. Escaparse consistiría en una casi derrota entre los líderes que su padre conocía y romper la alianza que se había forjado con los Li acarrearía muchos enemigos a su padre.

Si, nadie necesitaba repetírselo, lo sabía desde que había tenido uso de razón y le habían repetido esa frase una tras otra vez.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y murmuro que pasara quien quiera que fuera.

Cuando la puerta se abrió encontró en el umbral la figura encorvada de su padre.

- Buenas tardes, pequeña Sakura –

Hacía muchos años que su padre no la llamaba así, pero no se permitió sentirse conmovida o algún otro sentimiento de igual calidez. Su padre había sacado a lucir todo el rencor que la joven se sentía capaz de sentir.

- Buenas tardes, padre – no le llamo papa, ya no volvería a hacerlo nunca más.

El hombre cerró la puerta tras de él y se acerco lentamente a la cama de la muchacha, ella se encontraba sentada en la esquina de la habitación en una silla mecedora al lado de la ventaba.

- No deberías estar tan cerca de la ventana – comento Fujitaka mirando alternativamente a la ventana y mas allá, a algo que Sakura sabia, no estaba en posición de ver.

- Si no miro el paisaje me voy a enloquecer – comento la joven susurrando mientras evitaba mirar a su padre.

- Es por tu propio bien – dijo Fujitaka en voz suplicante.

- Desde que tengo 3 años y mi madre murió he escuchado esa frase como justificación de todos los actos terribles que cometes conmigo, padre.- dijo la joven sin inmutarse pero con un dejo de ira en su voz.

- Si te contara la pesada carga que pesa sobre mi entenderías en gran medida por que actuó como actúo contigo, Sakura.

- Si no me lo explicas no entenderé nunca – dijo Sakura apartando su vista de la ventana y fijándola en su padre.

- No puedo decírtelo, traicionaría a mis propias promesas. – dijo el hombre abatido.

Sakura volvió a fijar la vista en la ventana e intento concentrarse en los pájaros que volaban en los arboles y no en la figura encorvada de su padre.

- Dentro de unos días visitaremos la empresa multinacional de tu prometido, terminaremos de acomodar todos los paréntesis referentes a su boda.

Sakura no se permitió emocionarse por esa información, cuando su padre había dicho la palabra "visitaremos" hacía referencia a él y a su hermano, ella, como siempre se quedaría en su claustro sin ningún tipo de entretención ni opción.

- Que tengas suerte – le dijo Sakura sin mirarlo, sentía sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas de frustración.

- También creo que es hora de que sepas que la chica Daidoji, la menor, será asignada como tu doncella personal y partirás con ella hacia tu matrimonio, permanecerá contigo todo el tiempo.

Sakura se sintió aliviada y mortificada al mismo tiempo. El alivio de tener a alguien conocido cuando partiera hacia China, y la mortificación por impedirle a Tomoyo tener una vida normal, con una familia y con un esposo por irse con ella como su doncella.

- Padre, no creo que la señora Sonomi apruebe que Tomoyo…

- Fue decisión personal de Tomoyo, la señora Daidoji tiene las suficientes hijas para casarlas con quien quiera, a Tomoyo se le ofreció la opción y la acepto gustosa. -

Sakura sabia el por qué de la decisión de Tomoyo, ella estaba enamorada del prometido de su hermana mayor, Senea, y sabia que para Tomoyo sería demasiado cruel verlos juntos mientras ella sufría, estaba escogiendo la opción de huir de su sufrimiento y había encontrado la salida convirtiéndose en la doncella personal de la hija de jefe.

Sakura sabía que no podría disuadir a Tomoyo de su decisión, y agradecía internamente contar con alguien para emprender ese viaje sin retorno que significaría su boda.

Quiso ir hacia donde su padre y abrazarlo, quería que le contara el porqué de su recelo, darle las gracias por al menos permitir que Tomoyo se quedara con ella. Tantas cosas.

Cuando su puerta se cerro, solo en ese momento, las lagrimas volvieron a salir rebeldes de sus ojos.

**/*/**

Fujitaka se tomo los dos analgésicos de alto alcance mientras permanecía acostado en su cama. Había cumplido con su cometido, al menos había dado a Sakura un poco de estabilidad en esa vida que la esperaba.

Rogaba con todo su ser que solo la esperaran cosas buenas y que ese sufrimiento al que la estaba sometiendo fuera pasajero y pudiera encontrar su felicidad en China.

Se movió hacia el final de la cama hacia la mesa de noche labrada en donde reposaba el retrato de su esposa muerta, la madre de sus hijos, y la causa indirecta de su manera de actuar en esos momentos.

- Perdóname, Nadeshiko – dijo el hombre torturado. Pero una parte de él se sentía bien, al menos con lo que hacía mantendría a Sakura alejada de la verdad de sus actos, de su afán de protegerla y de las crueles y desesperadas medidas que había empleado para hacerlo – perdóname, Sakura.

**Gracias otra vez por sus mensajes, espero que este capítulo también les haya gustado, nos leeremos en el próximo, un abrazo grande y gracias nuevamente por toda su paciencia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hello!**

**Gracias nuevamente por todos sus mensajes, espero que este también les guste.**

**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**(Si tienen un tiempito véanse nuevamente el capítulo 32 de Sakura, he reído una y otra vez con el jajajajajaj)**

**DINASTIA LI **

**CAPITULO 4**

**Hong Kong, Empresas Li.**

Shaoran entró pasando por la recepción, ignorando olímpicamente, como siempre, a la recepcionista que le saludó educadamente.

En ese momento no tenía intención de ser amable con nadie, nunca lo era y no esperaba empezar en ese momento, ese día recibiría junto con su tío a los representantes de los líderes de las montañas.

Conocería al quienes serian su suegro y su cuñado. Y aun así seguiría sin conocer a la que sería su esposa.

Se rotó la frente con desesperación cuando el gigantesco ascensor cerró sus puertas, mientras pensaba en lo que iba a pasar ese día.

Su tío iba a ser traído desde su casa. Aun no podía creer como se las apañaba el anciano para tener la suficiente entereza de levantarse, arreglarse y acudir a este encuentro, enfermo como se encontraba, y asegurarse de que cumplía con lo pactado.

Gruño mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían y daban paso al organizado pasillo por donde se iba a la oficina que le había sido asignada, aunque no se dirigía allí sino la oficina de su tío, la presidencial, estaba bastante cerca de la que había sido asignada para Shaoran, en un intento de Fen para controlar todos sus movimientos las raras veces que visitaba la empresa.

Miro hacia la puerta de madera labrada y suspirando pesadamente empujo para entrar.

Era el primero en llegar, claro, su tío aun demoraría y empezaría la reunión solamente hasta que él estuviera presente.

Se sentó en uno de los muebles de visitantes resistiendo el impulso infantil de sentare en la silla del presidente, sería un motivo para que su tío lo riñera y enfureciera, con suerte tendría un ataque o algo similar, pero en el fondo de sí rogaba por que la enfermedad que lo aquejara, cualquiera que fuera, se lo llevara pronto.

Si, era perverso, pero su tío había orquestado directa o indirectamente la muerte de su madre y secretamente siempre había deseado tomar venganza.

Pero ahora el viejo estaba enfermo y no tendría sentido vengarse, tal vez la naturaleza se encargara de cobrarle al maldito por todo lo que había hecho.

Escuchó unos pasos suaves y alguien abrió la puerta suavemente.

- Señor – dijo la secretaria de Fen mirando hacia el piso, tal vez porque el mismo Fen se había encargado de hacer que esa sumisión se diera en su secretaria – el señor Fujitaka Kinomoto y su hijo se encuentran en la sala de espera.

- Hágalos pasar – dijo Shaoran impulsivamente.

Puede que su tío no hubiera llegado y puede que no tuviera más opción que quedarse con ese matrimonio pactado, pero tal vez ver a esos familiares de su futura esposa podía hacerse una idea de lo que le esperaba con ella, factor que lo venia acosando desde que supo que se iba a casar en poco tiempo.

La mujer se retiró y volvió unos minutos después con dos hombres altos, el de más edad miraba a su alrededor lentamente, como si estuviera evaluando lo que lo rodeaba intentando sacar un veredicto, el otro muchacho miro a Shaoran demasiado fijamente para el gusto de él.

Ambos vestían sendos quimonos, realmente magníficos, debía admitir, parecían hacer un especial contraste contra la modernidad de la empresa que los rodeaba y ellos, como si fueran una puerta entre ambas épocas.

Devolviéndoles el gesto comprobó que nunca nadie se había atrevido a mirarlo de esa manera en que lo miraba el que supuso, era el hijo de Kinomoto y quería decirle que no lo hiciera, o tal vez emprenderla a patadas contra el por tener una hermana menor con la que estaba obligado a casarse.

- Buenas tardes – dijo Shaoran lentamente mirándolos a los dos con tensión. Ya los odiaba, por haber planeado casar a su hija menor con él, por existir.

Estaba teniendo algo parecido a una crisis emocional respecto a su boda pero seguía sin poder evitarlo, no quería hacerlo, quería tener presente, todo el tiempo, lo que este pacto de hace años iba a hacer a su vida futura.

- Buenas tardes – respondió el padre, parecía ejercer toda la autoridad sobre su hijo.

- Siéntense, por favor – dijo señalando las sillas de visitantes – mi tío no tardara en llegar.

- Así que usted es el joven Li – dijo Fujitaka mirándolo intensamente

- Así es – dijo Shaoran devolviéndole el gesto, esperando que el hombre entendiera, por su expresión, que no quería unirse a su hija en lo más mínimo.

- Me alegro por fin de conocerlo, su tío me hablo de usted hace algún tiempo, pero no lo conocía realmente –

Shaoran dudaba que, por lo que pasaba por su mente, el viejo realmente quisiera iniciar una charla con él.

- Sí, así como yo tampoco conozco nada de su familia – dijo Shaoran secamente

- Las leyes que nos rigen impiden que se den ese tipo de contactos – dijo Fujitaka hablando ceremoniosamente

- Y usted, como líder, ¿no cree que son leyes anticuadas? – pregunto Shaoran lentamente sin pensar en su grosería y devolviendo a Fujitaka la mirada fija.

- No voy a discutir eso con usted – dijo Fujitaka transformándose de viejo sumiso a líder de las montañas-

- Ah, sí. Esperara a mi tío para decidir el destino de su hija menor conmigo. – comentó Shaoran riéndose sarcásticamente.

Fujitaka miró al joven Li y súbitamente pensó en si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si estaba dejándose llevar por su instinto protector hacia su hija sin medir realmente las consecuencias.

- Si, fue con su tío con quien se pactó esta unión, y será con él con quien termine de concretarse – dijo después de unos segundos.

¿Y qué opina su hija de todo esto? – pregunto Shaoran sin dejarse amedrentar.

- Ella no tiene nada que decir respecto a esto, ha crecido sabiendo, desde que tiene memoria, que se casara con usted.

- ¿No cree que ella tenga algo que decir respecto a ser entregada en matrimonio como una mercancía de cambio? –

El joven al lado del Fujitaka tomo impulso para pararse, seguramente para lanzar algún tipo de acción física o de palabra contra Shaoran, pero un gesto de la mano de su padre le impidió hacer nada.

Parecía que Fujitaka estaba razonando y había llegado a la malditamente acertada conclusión de que Shaoran no quería esta unión.

Pero en ese momento ya no podía echarse para atrás.

- Como le dije, ninguna mujer de mi villa tiene derecho a cuestionar sobre nada. Cada una de ellas tiene muy claro cuál es su función para con la villa. Mi hija sabe cuál es su deber, así que no tendrá inconvenientes con ella en el momento del matrimonio.

El hombre parecía no entender que el inconveniente para Shaoran era el matrimonio mismo.

Se daba cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera alterar al hombre, o alentarlo a dar por terminado ese compromiso. Se veía calmado, tranquilo. Shaoran rechino los dientes. Hubiera sido más sencillo si todo terminara ahí y ya veía con demasiada distancia a la posibilidad de que ese matrimonio no llegara a darse.

El silencio reino por mucho más tiempo, Shaoran seguía analizando por momentos los rasgos de esos dos hombres intentando fusionarlos con algún rasgo femenino, pero la verdad era imposible, ninguno de ellos tenía nada de lejos que pudiera asociar a cambiar de sexo, parecía que se iba a llevar la sorpresa del siglo el día que conociera a su esposa, el mismo día en que contraería matrimonio con ella.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entro una silla de ruedas, en donde estaba sentado su tío, mas demacrado que hacía unos días, y Shaoran no podía sentir nada más que regocijo por ello.

Ya quedaba poco tiempo para que la dictadura terminara.

La puerta se cerró tras la enfermera de expresión severa que llevaba la silla, la cual ubico ordenadamente al lado de la silla del presidente.

El líder Kinomoto y su hijo se pusieron de pie lentamente para hacer respeto a la llegada de Fen, Shaoran se quedo en su silla, despreocupadamente despatarrado, la verdad quería pasar de eso cuanto antes.

- Siéntense por favor – dijo Fen sorprendiendo por sus palabras amables aunque faltas de respiración, jamás había escuchado decir a su tío esas palabras. Ambos hombres retornaron a sus sillas y se acomodaron en silencio mientras el ceño de Shaoran se acentuaba más. – les mande a llamar por que debemos ultimar los detalles de la ceremonia, la vinculación que habrá entre nuestras dos familias. Como podrá darse cuenta no estoy en el mejor de los estados y debido a muchas cosas – miro significativamente y con odio a Shaoran que le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera - creo que la fecha de la boda debe adelantarse.

Shaoran se irguió en la silla completamente lívida, pero no menciono una palabra al ver la severa mirada, cargada de odio que su tío le daba. Quería ponerse de pie y gritarle a su tío que estaba loco pero se mantuvo en sus trece sabiendo que cualquier cosa que hiciera, su tío se la cobraría por triplicado.

- Comprenderá que no podemos darle más largas a este asunto, los muchachos deben estar casados antes de que termine el mes. – concluyo Fen después de una serie de respiraciones rápidas.

- Es muy pronto – corroboro Fujitaka sin inmutarse, como si no le importara realmente que se llevara a cabo tarde o temprano esa boda, solamente que se celebrara. – ¿cree que pueda tener todo listo? Deben contraer matrimonio dos veces, bajo las tradiciones de china y las de Japón, no es algo que se deba organizar a la ligera, la seguridad…

- Lo sé, se puede contratar un equipo especial que ultime esos detalles, no esperamos tampoco que hayan bombos y platillos. Nunca podrá haberlos en un matrimonio arreglado y creo que ambos sabemos eso. Mi sobrino, seguramente, hizo gala de sus malos modales e intento desestimar esta unión, pero él no tiene voz ni voto en esto y esta situación está pactada desde hace muchos años. Yo conozco sus motivos – dijo mirando enigmáticamente a Fujitaka – y usted conoce los míos. Nada puede estar más claro -

- Sí, tiene razón. – dijo Fujitaka con gesto casi comprensivo, como si lo que acabara de decir Fen fuera absolutamente cierto. - Entonces debe decirme con que personas u organizadores va a contar para darles también indicaciones de la ceremonia japonesa.

- Sí, me puedo poner en contacto con ellos para avisarle. ¿Cuál de las dos se celebrara primero? – pregunto Fen, dejando que Fujitaka decidiera.

- La japonesa sería la más lógica, es decir, una vez casados ella vivirá con su hijo, lo cual la alejara de Japón así que después del matrimonio puede venir acá.

- Entonces fijaremos la fecha para dentro de un mes. Estaremos en su villa ese día, le enviare un mensajero con los números de los organizadores para que este todo listo en ese tiempo.

- Me parece perfecto. Esperaré su llegada -

Parecía que todo había terminado allí, Shaoran aun estaba en shock, no podía creer que lo que iba a darse en seis meses, en donde todo podía pasar, se iba a dar en un mes.

Ya no podía siquiera fantasear con la posibilidad de que el tiempo le diera la razón y sucediera algo que impidiera la unión.

Antes de que Fujitaka cerrara la puerta Shaoran hablo en voz baja.

- ¿Podría tener una fotografía de su hija, señor? –

Aun no supo de donde había sacado el valor necesario para hacer eso, y algo dentro de él le decía que no iba a obtener nada, lo cual se hizo realidad cuando Fujitaka se volvió lentamente y mirándolo impasiblemente dijo.

- No es posible, nuestras leyes no lo permiten -

Malditas condenadas leyes, ¿que eran sino pretextos para que la gente hiciera lo que quisiera con otras personas?

Basura, pura y física basura.

Intento mostrarse indiferente ante la negativa de Fujitaka pero sabía que sus ojos estaban mostrando todo lo que le desagradaba el hecho de que le hubiera negado esa petición.

Cuando la puerta se cerró volvió a hacer silencio, la enfermera que había traído a su tío permanecía de pie a un lado esperando la orden del enfermo. Shaoran sintió la mirada iracunda de su tío.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar las leyes y tradiciones de un hombre como él?

- No porque usted le rinda pleitesía todos debemos hacer lo mismo – respondió Shaoran con los dientes apretados.

- ¡Tú me obedeces hasta que yo te diga lo contrario! – grito Fen, llenándose de ira y de tos, lo que lo obligo a taparse la cara y soportar ruidosamente un ataque masivo de tos.

Cuando se calmó lo suficiente enfoco los ojos enrojecidos en su sobrino, la vergüenza de su estirpe a pesar de que había intentando corregir muchas veces su comportamiento.

- No eres nada, debí haberte dejado con tu madre pudriéndose en la pobreza por no poder mantener el honor de esta dinastía en pie.

- Sí, así lo hubiera hecho, así me habría evitado tener que ver su maldito rostro todos los días – dijo Shaoran mirándolo con odio.

- ¡Vaya! El lobito sacó las garras…- dijo Fen sonriendo sarcásticamente – Mira por donde, estúpido muchacho, y de paso intenta ver más allá y comprender todos los beneficios que traerá el hecho de que te cases con esa chica -

- Me importa un bledo los beneficios, yo no me quiero casar –

- Pues vas a tener que hacerlo. Te conozco Shaoran, y sé que un matrimonio no hará cambiar tu conducta licenciosa. Y la verdad me importa poco, me vale si estas casado y tienes diez amantes, solamente me importa que sobre un papel y a los ojos de las dos familias, las vidas de ustedes dos estén unidas -

- Perfecto, lo ha dicho. Me casare con la hija de Kinomoto, veré que beneficios monetarios obtendrá la familia con ello, pero en lo que respecta a mí, en esta unión se acaba la dinastía Li – dijo sintiendo el odio corroyéndole las venas, iba lanzar la última carta que tenía en mano para que su tío la tomara y decidiera que hacer con ella. - Porque puede obligarme a casarme con ella, pero no puede obligarme a que la tome realmente como esposa, nunca me voy a acostar con ella, porque la desprecio ya, sin siquiera conocerla, y me vale cero. No voy a tocarla nunca, y nunca voy a tener hijos que vean lo que es pertenecer a una familia llena de locos. La dinastía será todo lo longeva que yo quiera -

Dio media vuelta y salió dejando que su tío pensara lo que quisiera, ignorando sus esfuerzos por llamarlo y obligarlo a que regresara.

Lo había dicho muy en serio. Aun si su tío se negaba a hacer caso de su última amenaza iba a cumplir con lo que había dicho. No pensaba perpetuar la Dinastía teniendo hijos con esa maldita, ya tenía suficiente con saber que estaba unido a ella.

De todas maneras ella no esperaría que le fuera fiel, y el no abandonaría su delicioso libertinaje por una alianza de locos.

/*/

- ¿Un mes? – el sonido angustiado de la pregunta resonó en la habitación de Sakura. Casi como un gemido de dolor que salió desde lo más profundo de su alma. Nuevamente su padre le hablaba mirándola a los ojos, con una expresión inamovible. – Pero…todavía faltaba tiempo…papa…yo no…- Sakura se quedo sin palabras, no sabía que decir, había contado con esos meses para prepararse, aun mas, psicológicamente, para lo que le esperaba al lado de ese hombre, pero ahora, ahora no tendría una sola oportunidad.

- En un mes saldrás de esta casa, tienes que hacerlo, porque así está pactado –

Sakura reprimió el instinto de ponerse a llorar, sabía que con el llanto nada iba a cambiar, ella seguiría en ese mundo, en ese cuerpo, siendo testigo de toda la locura que estaba llevándose a cabo a su alrededor.

- Algún día entenderás, Sakura, lo que este matrimonio significa para ti… -

Sakura dejó de mirar a su padre, aunque ya no sabía si llamar padre al hombre frente a ella. Un padre no haría lo que ese hombre acaba de hacer, se sentía vendida, usada y humillada. Y lo soportaba estoicamente porque eso era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer.

Se dejo caer en la cama y enterró la cara en las manos. Sus manos olían a cerezo, al aceite especial que Tomoyo siempre traía para ella, olerlo le daba consuelo, porque era la única conexión con la ilusión, la poca que aun quedaba con ella.

La puerta se cerró con un clic detrás de ella. Nuevamente su padre huía, sin darle explicaciones, sin mostrar por un instante la compasión que ella creía que tenía.

Se recostó en la cama y empapo la almohada con sus lágrimas. Que le esperaba al lado de Shaoran Li? Esperaba que el destino no se ensañara con ella.

Lloro hasta quedarse seca, hasta que la misma Tomoyo manejo su cuerpo y la vistió para meterla bajo las sabanas.

- No me dejes sola – pidió Sakura, tomando la mano de Tomoyo y apretándola – por favor, no me quiero quedar sola -

Tomoyo miró la mano de su señora y asintiendo se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y la acompaño hasta que el llanto le permitió caer dormida.

/*/

Al día siguiente, desde la casa de Fen, comenzó a darse un despliegue de actividades, todas ellas relacionadas con la organización de la boda del sobrino del magnate Li.

Una serie de personas iba y venía dentro de la habitación, algunos salían con un semblante normal, otros con el ceño fruncido, el hombre era bastante molesto, pero por su dinero, todo el mundo debía hacer lo que decía, cada detalle de las bodas era consultado con él y cada cosa tenía que estar bajo su supervisión para su aprobación o descarte

Dado que la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo primero era la de Japón Fen mando al equipo a la villa de las montañas en primera estancia, para que tomaran nota y visualizaran los modos de una ceremonia de matrimonio japonesa, la llevarían a cabo y la novia partiría inmediatamente a China para llevar a cabo la otra ceremonia.

No habría luna de miel, eso era más que probable. Shaoran no iría a luna de miel cuando se empeñaba tanto en negarse a ese matrimonio.

El grupo de personas llego a la villa y fueron objeto de los simulacros de seguridad de las montañas, luego de que fueron analizados a fondo les fue permitido entrar, pero ni siquiera ellos pudieron ver a la hija de Kinomoto, para todo lo referente a ellos tuvieron que vérselas directamente con el jefe de las montañas.

Este les dio las respectivas indicaciones sobre cómo debía ir vestido el novio y los invitados y como se arreglaría el pequeño templo en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

/*/

Pasaron las semanas y la fecha del matrimonio se acercaba.

Las cosas comenzaban a estar listas lenta pero eficazmente, los ornamentos no variaban mucho, el vestido de Sakura era el kimono blanco con estampados de flores rosas. El tocado de su cabeza también tenía abalorios y flores blancas.

La joven contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo mientras la modista, contratada personalmente por su padre y obligatoriamente muda, le daba los últimos toques para tenerlo listo para el día de la boda.

Le acomodó las peinetas y los palitos, mientras la joven se perdía a sí misma en la esencia de sus ojos verdes, heredados de su madre. Oraba una y otra vez, en silencio, mentalmente, por la salvación del alma de su padre, por la salvación de ella misma, porque algo dentro de ella le decía que ese matrimonio traería la desgracia a su propia vida.

La mujer dejo el tocado listo sobre su cabeza y lo retiro para dejarlo especialmente sobre una madera destinada a sostenerlo. Sakura se puso de pie y volvió a sentarse en su cama, parecía que ese era el ritual de todos los días, se levantaba, la usaban como un maniquí y luego volvía a sentarse en su cama a bordar. Era una actividad que la quitaba de la realidad, parecía que bordaba por horas, y era un talento que nadie sabía que poseyera, solamente su hermano.

Ella había bordado todos los tapices que cubrían las paredes de su mansión. Su hermano argumentaba a su padre que era el mismo quien los compraba, pero en realidad era su hermana quien los bordaba.

Su padre no sabía por qué le había pedido a su hermano que mantuviera el secreto, los tapices eran algo que le gustaba mucho a su madre y Sakura sabía que si se enteraba de que era ella la que los bordaba se vería asediado por los recuerdos de ella.

Por eso dejo que pensara que eran idea de su hermano.

Tocaron la puerta suavemente, Sakura reconoció de inmediato los golpecitos de Tomoyo.

-Adelante – dijo en voz baja, en la que sabía que Tomoyo le escucharía.

Efectivamente, la joven de ojos amatistas entro lentamente y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

- ¿Cómo le fue? – pregunto haciendo referencia a todo lo que hacían con ella día a día para preparar su ajuar de boda.

- Igual – dijo Sakura deslizando la aguja lentamente por la tela. – el tocado está listo, no tendré que seguir cargando con el por horas -

- Me alegra de que lo vea de esa manera, después de todo –

Sakura asintió y se volvió hacia Tomoyo.

- ¿Y tú?

La muchacha se sonrojo violentamente pero luego volvió a la palidez de su rostro de manera gradual.

- Sobreponiéndome… mi hermana, ella es feliz…no puedo sino desearle más felicidad, y convencerme de que nunca más me volveré a enamorar -

Sakura volvió a sentir lástima de Tomoyo, pero sabía que la muchacha tenía sentimientos nobles y era la más indicada para enamorarse y ser amada por alguien.

- ¿Aún estás segura de querer ser mi doncella?, puede que te estés privando de la oportunidad de amar nuevamente, de tener una familia…- dijo Sakura dividida entre el deseo de que Tomoyo dijera que no y a la vez que encontrara la felicidad.

- No quiero que piense eso señora. Yo quiero estar a su lado, quiero…- decía la joven como si estuviera adolorida porque su señora estuviera siquiera sugiriendo tal cosa.

- Quieres huir por que te sientes mal al ver como el hombre que amas se casa con tu prima – interrumpió Sakura mirando fijamente a Tomoyo, para que la muchacha no negara cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones al irse con su señora.

- Le ruego que no me aparte por eso, señora, para mí es un honor acompañarla y servirle, y puede que en el fondo esa sea mi intención, pero no menosprecio el honor que me ha sido asignado al cuidar de usted…- dijo Tomoyo casi arrodillándose.

- Me alegra que seas sincera, Tomoyo, y quiero que sepas que si algo llega a suceder, no dudes en tomar lo que el destino te ofrece y hacerte con ello. No olvides nunca que no hay un privilegio mejor que el de poder tener tu propio destino en tus manos y poder hacer tu voluntad de él. – dijo Sakura sonriéndole tristemente.

- No se angustie, mi señora. Estoy segura que entre toda esta desgracia que usted parecer ver, debe haber algo bueno -

- Yo quisiera creerlo, Tomoyo, pero algo, muy dentro de mi me dice que mi sufrimiento solo acaba de empezar -

- No entiendo porque el señor se empeña en casarla de esta manera, señora, debe tener unos motivos muy poderosos. – dijo la joven de cabello largo lanzando al aire una mirada pensativa.

- No se cuales sean sus motivos, Tomoyo, pero mi madre jamás le hubiera permitido hacerme esto – la mirada de Sakura se ensombreció cuando recordó a su madre.

- Animo, mi señora, estoy segura que ambas podremos sobreponernos -

Sakura esperaba que fuera así, dejo de mirar a Tomoyo y volvió a concentrarse en el tapiz que estaba tejiendo, en donde, inconscientemente, estaba bordando, con colores brumosos, y oscuros, la realidad de lo que era su vida, y la verdad de lo que la esperaba.

/*/

La tensión inundaba todo el ambiente por que el Shaoran transitaba.

Parecía como si de un mal presagio ambulante se tratara.

Casi nadie se cruzaba con el por temor a resultar casi herido, ahora pasaba casi todo el tiempo en la empresa conociendo los procesos y todo lo demás, empapándose de todos los temas a la espera de asumir el rango cuando a su tío se le diera la gana dárselo.

Se encerró en la oficina cuando tuvo todos los procesos escritos y comenzó a estudiarlos sin ningún entusiasmo, pero aprendiéndolos con pertinaz eficacia.

Pero ese día estaba peor que nunca, había sido parte de la estúpida costurera que le dio a probarse un kimono de color negro, el color tradicional con el que tenían que vestirse los novios en los matrimonios japoneses.

Se veía bien, su kimono estaba bien, era de la mejor calidad y era cómodo, pero no podía olvidar, bajo ninguna circunstancia, para qué propósito estaba siendo diseñado, para arrastrarlo a un matrimonio arcaico que solamente le traería problemas a su vida de delicioso libertinaje.

Había sido presa de muchos encuentros con su tío, quien parecía cada vez más resistente, parecía que no quería dejar ese maldito mundo sin cumplir el cometido de convertir la vida de Shaoran en un completo infierno.

Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se sentó en la silla de su despacho.

Levanto la bocina y llamo a Wei.

- Joven Shaoran, es un placer saludarle, ¿como esta?- pregunto el hombre amablemente -

- ¿Cómo quieres que este, maldita sea? – preguntó Shaoran siendo presa del mal humor, como se estaba volviendo costumbre, cerro el libro que leía con violencia y lo lanzo sobre el escritorio como si este tuviera toda la culpa de lo que sucedía.

- Aun no comprendo porque simplemente no se niega a que su tío haga esto con usted. – dijo Wei cuando la respiración bramante y enfadada de Shaoran le permitió hablar.

- Créeme, lo he visto desde todos los ángulos, pero lamentablemente para mi, mi tío tiene la maldita razón. – dijo Shaoran admitiendo, dolorosamente, su ya predestinada derrota. - Hay muchos vínculos y negocios que nos pueden traer grandes beneficios si me caso con la hija de ese vernáculo. La ampliación de la empresa necesita de este vinculo…pero es un precio demasiado alto…- terminó de hablar el joven mientras veía por la ventana de su despacho en el alto edificio.

Tenía razón en lo que le estaba diciendo a Wei, en las últimas semanas, aparte de ser víctima de todos los arreglos de su "matrimonio", se había dedicado a analizar todo el acuerdo que se había dado desde que era un niño, todos los pormenores, beneficios, activos, negativos, pasivos y demás que traería para las empresas Li establecer vinculo con los japoneses. Y maldita sea, su maldito tío había tenido razón todo el tiempo. Unir a las dos familias haría a la dinastía invencible, si es que eso era posible, y la convertiría en la dinastía más rica de todas. Lo único malo era el precio a pagar por todas esas maravillas.

- Me parece que aprenderá a encontrar en su esposa el consuelo para todo lo que esta pasándole ahora. – dijo Wei después de unos momentos.

- Ella no me interesa, Wei, es solo un medio para un fin. Si fuera una mujer de verdad estaría oponiéndose con uñas y dientes a esta farsa, pero en cambio se esconde, se aísla y espera sumisamente a que su padre escoja un marido para ella. ¿De qué me sirve una esposa así?, de nada. No voy a acostarme con una adolescente solamente para darle el gusto a mi tío. – resopló Shaoran pensando siquiera en tocar alguna forma femenina que no estuviera completamente formada.

- No creo que la joven Kinomoto haya tenido otra opción, al crecer bajo la dominación del sexo masculino en las montañas donde, a pesar de todo lo moderno que tienen, aun les hace falta un poco mas de civilización -

- No me importa, ella debería oponerse, ninguna mujer que se precie de serlo aceptaría esto. – comento Shaoran con amargura.

Wei suspiró al otro lado de la línea, era evidente que el joven tenía mucho que aprender respecto a lo profundas que eran las creencias de las tradiciones de esa gente japonesa.

Y el joven también tendría que aprender que, cuando las cosas estaban destinadas a suceder, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera impedir su curso real.

**Nos leemos en el next, bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, antes que nada perdón por la demora tuve muchos inconvenientes, pero aquí estoy, no sé cuánto tiempo me demore actualizando el otro cap. pero prometo hacerlo pronto. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer un abrazo.**

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**DINASTIA LI**

**CAPITULO 5**

Sakura cerró los ojos cuando la mujer empezó a toquetearle la cara con los polvos de arroz especiales fabricados a mano. La misma mujer que se había encargado de su tocado de la cabeza y del vestido la estaba ahora maquillando, la misma mujer muda por lo que ni siquiera en esa ocasión pudo hablar con alguien.

Hasta que llego Tomoyo.

Y aunque la presencia de la mujer las intimido no pudieron dejar de comentar cosas sobre lo que le podía esperar.

- Ya tienes todo listo, espero – dijo Sakura intentando sonar severa sin lograrlo ganándose un tirón de cabello por parte de la mujer para que se quedara quieta.

- Si mi señora, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí- confesó y luego se tapó a boca con una mano como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una gran blasfemia, pero Sakura comprendía, debía ser muy duro para ella y la otra mujer podía tirar de su cabello todo lo que quisiera pero no podía hablar ni quejarse por el comentario jocoso de Tomoyo.

Sintió el peso del tocado sobre su cabeza unos minutos después de que la mujer hubiera terminado de acomodarle el pelo.

Suspiró mientras la mujer comenzaba a acomodar las cintas y las flores artificiales sobre él.

Sentía que Tomoyo y ella estaban condenadas pero no iba a decirlo, intento llenarse de energía positiva, sabía que lo podía lograr.

En medio del revuelo de su vestido se le olvido el tiempo y cuando volvió a mirarse al espejo lo único que vio fue a una chica exageradamente vestida de blanco y con la cara pintada como una máscara blanca con labios demasiado rojos y ojos delineados de negro, que resaltaban su color. Miro Tomoyo que a su vez la contemplo pensando que su señora era una mujer encantadora, era una niña encantadora y se convertiría en una mujer con las mismas características.

Bajo las escaleras con Tomoyo acomodándole la larga cola del obi.

Sakura miro a su padre que la esperaba al pie de la escalera y que abrió demasiado los ojos al contemplarla.

Cuanto se parecía a su madre, pensó Fujitaka sin asomo de duda, la chica se había convertido en una mujer, su amada hija, de la que tendría que separarse y a quien tendría que enviar lejos para su protección y la de ella.

Ofreció su brazo y la chica lo tomo sin mirarlo, sabía que se iba a ganar el rencor de su hija por esta acción pero prefería verla enfadada que muerta.

La boda tendría lugar en el templo de la villa, ya lo había decidido todos u padre y no había nada que pudiera hacer, finalmente el día había llegado.

Sakura camino del brazo de su padre sintiendo que el contacto que tenia con él era casi el que tendría como un desconocido, nunca había sido dada al drama, si exceptuaba su llanto excesivo de las últimas semanas, pero casi sucumbe al incontrolable impulso de echarse a las rodillas de su padre, arruinar su bonito vestido y rogarle que no la obligara a esto.

Si no estuviera ciento por ciento segura de que se negaría siquiera a escucharla lo habría hecho en el mismo momento en que unas campanillas anunciaron que la boda iniciaría en unos momentos.

Bajo la cabeza y miro a sus zapatos de madera pulcramente tallados, pisaban con la lentitud que caminaba el empedrado del piso del hermoso camino al templo.

Resultaba gracioso que le pareciera tener cinco años y haber imaginado este camino en una situación muy diferente, pero la vida no era nunca lo que en verdad se deseaba para ella.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del templo retiraron sus zapatos y caminaron por el pasillo que lo llevaría a la entrada principal.

Sakura sentía una curiosidad por ver cómo era Shaoran, quizá si era atractivo podría hacer llevadero el matrimonio, se golpeo mentalmente al tener esos pensamientos, pero al haber crecido con los chicos de la villa no podía asociar a ninguno con un desconocido, no tenia con quien comparar, y sus hormonas adolescentes habían empezado a despertar dos años antes.

Si era atractivo y tenía una buena personalidad tal vez la idea de casarse con el no fuera tan mala después de todo.

Su convicción la acompaño hasta la entrada del templo en donde enfoco a quien se encontraba frente al ministro, un hombre vestido de kimono negro, con una espada en el cinto del obi masculino miraba hacia la puerta, aun a esa distancia alcanzo a sentir como su cuerpo se quedaba frio ante la evidente mirada de desdén que el hombre le estaba dirigiendo.

Mientras caminaba hacia el percibió que si no hubiese tenido esa mirada de odio le habría parecido enormemente atractivo y se habría enamorado de él, pero era evidente que él quería ese matrimonio tanto como ella. Tenía el cabello de color castaño oscuro y los ojos, a distancia, eran de color marrón. Si, era muy hermoso, aunque no sabía que esa palabra se le pudiera asociar a alguien con el porte que tenia, tan evidente aun desde la distancia.

Al dar los pasos que seguían faltando la sensación de incomodidad se le hizo más y más potente, sentía frio desde la punta del cabello hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies.

Cuando estuvo a su lado caso pudo sentir que olía el odio que ese hombre desprendía. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió lo mantuvo bajos, hasta que al ponerse frente a él como la tradición lo mandaba tuvo que mirarlo a los ojos y ser testigo de primera mano y por primera vez en su vida de lo que se sentía ser traspasado por una mirada demasiado penetrante y enfadada.

Por su parte espero expresar con sus ojos su desconcierto ante la falta de amabilidad y tacto del hombre.

Su padre abandono su brazo y le dio su mano al hombre que en ese momento lo tomo sin ningún tipo de ceremonia, la miro con una expresión de advertencia, apretó su brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria y ambos se volvieron a mirar al ministro quien empezó con todos los predicamentos nupciales tradicionales de la época antigua.

Shaoran había llegado a la villa, y aunque no lo quiso la paz que emanaba del lugar le hizo sentir cierto grado de envidia, la gente que se veía que estaba preparada para la boda de su señorita, parecía alegre, despreocupada, casi feliz. Cosa que no pasaba con él. Había recibido el aviso de la mañana en el que le informaban que su tío e encontraba nuevamente mal y que habían tenido que llevarlo a una institución. No le importaba en lo más mínimo y hasta había pensado en fijarse, pero a cambio le dijeron que enviaría a alguien que supervisaría que la boda se llevara a cabo y que quedara oficialmente casado con Sakura Kinomoto, seguramente el macancan que estaba sentado en el piso en la posición habitual para invitados de boda, era el personaje que su tío había mandado, de cara adusta y de carcelero, bien podía pasar por un pandillero musculoso y reformado, un matón sin oficio que hacia todo por quien pagara mas. Seguramente su tío tenía experiencia en tratar con ese tipo de calaña.

La mujercita aun no llegaba y él había comenzado a impacientarse, resultaba estúpido que su impaciencia tuviera que ver con el deseo de que nada de eso se hiciera realidad y no con ansias de ver a su futura esposa, una niña que se supeditaba a las decisiones absurdas de su padre.

Unas campanillas sonaron y la gente que se encontraba sentada en la sala se irguió con rapidez, entendía por eso que la chica había llegado.

Se volvió para mirarla entrar, intentando sofocar la curiosidad masoquista, también quería ver con quien seria atado, no le parecía justo que fuera solo ahora que pudiera verla cuando pudo haberse ahorrado toda esa incertidumbre con que su padre solamente le hubiera dado una fotografía.

Escucho los pasos, tan silencioso estaba todo que podía identificar los pasos livianos de alguien y los pesados de alguien más.

Cuando en el umbral hizo su aparición la mujer tuvo que admitir que era preciosa.

No se sentía especialmente atraído a ella, después de todo era solo una niña, aunque la mujer que caminaba lentamente hacia el parecía que había dejado de ser niña hace poco tiempo. Era hermosa, no podía negarlo, pero no podía despertarle nada, tenía muchos sentimientos ambivalentes, y sabia que el primero de ellos debía ser el odio, el segundo que entendiera que no iba a era un matrimonio feliz, que era una tonta por pensar que podía resultarle agradable casarse con ella.

Sabía que estaba trasmitiendo todos sus sentimientos negativos hacia ella, y lo estaba dibujando en su rostro, sintió que ella lo sentía a su vez por la expresión atemorizada de sus ojos, ojos que si no estaba mal de la vista, eran de color verde esmeralda profundos.

Intento no dejarse seducir por la forma almendrada de sus ojos ni por la expresión en ellos de resignación, indignación, miedo y algo oculto de fascinación.

La tomo de la mano cuando la tuvo cerca aspirando casi inconscientemente el olor a cerezo que despedía. El tomo del brazo apretando sus dedos pensando que sería un brazo menos angosto pero sus dedos se rozaban casi hasta que su puño se cerraba de lo delgado que era.

El personaje, japonés y tradicional comenzó a desarrollar los pormenores de la ceremonia, el lo escuchaba intentando no caer en la tentación de dar la vuelta o mirar de reojo a la mujer a su lado que volvía a parecer tan acongojada como él.

Sakura no supo de donde saco fuerzas para estar al lado de la potencia que despedía ese hombre, era algo vital, pero inhumano, casi animal, lobuno, irradiaba entre su ira algo que la atraía inexorablemente. Pero ya sabía de ante mano lo que él sentía por ella, si no lo hubiese deducido por su mirada lo habría sabido por instinto.

La ceremonia se alargo todo el tiempo suficiente, cada uno de ellos repitió las líneas que les correspondía, Sakura se había percatado de la presencia de una persona desconocida al lado derecho de Shaoran, una persona que parecía estar vigilando cada uno de los movimientos del hombre. Debía ser alguien contratado por su tío, o bien por la familia del, por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar su familia también lo había obligado a casarse con ella.

Firmaron, hicieron todo el trámite de manera legal.

Sakura al menos esperaba que le dirigiera una mirada, ni siquiera en el momento sagrado en que pronunciaron los voto él la miro de reojo, solamente repetía como una retahíla difícil de aprender las líneas que le correspondían, ella por su parte quiso honrar al creador y pronuncio los suyos propios esperando, tal vez incluso deseando, que las cosas mejoraran por el camino, que pudieran mantener una relación al menos de algo parecido al compañerismo.

Cuando todo termino él le ofreció el brazo lo mas serenamente que pudo, pero sentía nauseas, no por tocarla, sino por toda la farsa que se acababa de montar. Ahora debían partir hacia China, en donde otra ceremonia falsa los esperaba.

Shaoran sentía que todo era una mentira, y hacia lo posible por imaginarse los futuros beneficios, estaba casado ahora, si, pero eso no impediría que siguiera siendo libre, ahora tendría el poder de las empresas Li y se dedicaría a hacer dinero, a ir de juerga y olvidarse de una esposa a la que no quería.

Cuando salieron el sol les dio la bienvenida, a Sakura le parecía injusto que el sol brillara de esa forma y que el día pareciera tan alegre y ella se sintiera tan miserable.

- Si me permite señora – inmediatamente Shaoran soltó el brazo de Sakura fue abordada por un hombre que tenía una gorra, parecía ser el conductor, la persona que los llevaría al aeropuerto para ir hacia China.

Sakura sintió el llanto venir pero se contuvo, se prometió que no mas lagrimas y aunque después de conocer a su esposo y poder incluso ver lo que le esperaba al lado de él, debería estar llorando como una magdalena, implorando morí, pero si lo pensaba más detenidamente, un nuevo mundo de posibilidades se abría ante ella y ante Tomoyo, que nunca habían salido de la villa y que ahora partirían hacia China, no sabía que método de trasporte utilizarían, podía ser tierra o aire y no importaba, podría conocer algo nuevo. Algo que siempre la intrigo.

De repente el día se veía más alegre y animado y a cambio de lo que verdaderamente hubiera querido una sonrisa salió de sus labios pintados de rojo.

Mientras se alejaba Shaoran le dio una mirada a ella y le sorprendió, casi le enfado que ella estuviera sonriendo y que se viera tan encantadora haciéndolo, como si la máscara que la cubría se desvaneciera para dar paso a…a ella.

Que estúpidos pensamientos estaba teniendo… encantadora... mas le valía aterrizar y darse cuenta de la realidad. El se encargaría pronto de bajarla de la nube a la que esa sonrisa sugería que se estaba subiendo.

Camino hacia el otro auto, el que estaba dispuesto solo para él y salió de esa villa maldita para meterse entre el trafico de la ciudad, no le importaba esperarla, ni lo que dijera la gente que lo vio marcharse con tanta rapidez, quería llegar al harapiento y cambiarse el kimono, ponerse su ropa occidental e intentar no pensar en lo que lo aperaba en China.

Sakura acucho cuando uno de los autos que estaban estacionados donde era el comedero de las gallinas rechino contra el polvo del campo y salió disparado hacia la entrada principal. Ese debía ser Shaoran, intento mostrarse serena y no decepcionada de él, esa muestra publica de desprecio era una humillación para ella pero no le preocupo, ya no era parte de esa villa ni de lo que pudieran decir, ahora le pertenecía a Shaoran Li, aunque eso no implicara un cambio, entro rápidamente a la casa mientras el conductor de antes le indicaba que la esperaría fuera.

Con la ayuda de Tomoyo se quito el traje y el maquillaje, e puso un sencillo vestido pensando en que debió dejarse el maquillaje para que en China solamente tuvieran que retocarlo y no tuvieran que cargarla con mas polvos de arroz y carboncito. Pero ya era tarde y se sentía mejor sin esa mascara, seguramente esas serian las únicas dos oportunidades en que tendría que usar algo así, dejo el vestido obre la cama de su habitación, la contemplo por última vez llamándose mil veces tonta por seguir sintiendo nostalgia de ese sitio que se había convertido en su prisión, pero había sido su hogar, su feliz hogar hasta que su padre parecía haber enloquecido.

Se calzo unas baletas y tomo su bolso de mano que tenia algunos implementos de aseo y unas toallitas, por lo que había alcanzado alguna vez a investigar Hong Kong era una ciudad cálida y seguramente comenzaría a sudar apenas llegara ahí.

Sakura llego a la puerta principal y la miro por última vez. Allí, en la salida estaba su hermano, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable.

- Que tengas una vida feliz, hermano – dijo ella haciéndole una reverencia, el parecía querer decir algo pero se contuvo a tiempo, Sakura entendió, no era demasiado dado a las expresiones corporales ni escritas ni habladas de afecto.

No estaba Fujitaka pero Sakura no quería verlo así que no le importo, al menos al exterior, esa última muestra para ella de su padre fue la gota que colmo el vaso, que ni siquiera tuviera el valor de verla a la cara después de todo demostraba una vez mas que había sido movido por motivos puramente comerciales y que estaba vendiendo a su hija al mejor postor.

El conductor estaciono el auto cerca de la entrada de la casa, lanzando una última mirada a ella Sakura espero que el conductor terminara de acomodar su equipaje y cuando termino abrió la puerta del moderno auto y Sakura entro en este seguida por Tomoyo.

Shaoran no había dicho nada acerca de la dama de compañía que tendría, de hecho nadie había dicho nada excepto tal vez su padre, nadie se había impuesto en contra del deseo de Tomoyo de ser la dama de compañía de Sakura y siendo así la joven comprendió que estaba autorizada para tenerla. Le complacía bastante, hubiese sido el infierno si emprendía ese camino que le esperaba sola, no sabía si habría tenido la suficiente entereza para hacerlo.

Tomoyo admiraba las dimensiones del coche, y Sakura debía admitir que era demasiado lujoso, seguramente era la primera vez que dos muchachas como ellas, tan poco acostumbradas a la tecnología, a pesar de que en la villa había ciertas cosas referentes, subían a un auto de ese calibre.

Cuando el conductor abordo el sonido de un teléfono en el auto sobresalto a las dos muchachas, ambas permanecieron en silencio mientras el conductor cerraba la puerta y tomaba el teléfono.

- Estamos saliendo – dijo sencillamente.

El auto acelero rápidamente obligando a ambas mujeres a aferrarse a sus asientos, Sakura pensó que seguramente Shaoran estaba esperando impaciente en el aeropuerto a la carga que ella le suponía en ese momento, miro a Tomoyo que en ese momento miraba las cosas que pasaban ante la ventana como si se tratara de un esperpento, llegaron a las puertas principales de la villa estas se abrieron majestuosamente.

Sakura sentía emociones bastante contradictorias en lo tocante al hecho de salir por primera vez de la villa y en lo que la esperaba fuera de ella, pero tenía que ser positiva, se decía una y otra vez, nada podría salir peor que el hecho de que su esposo la rechazara, después de eso podía soportarlo todo.

El auto se interno en la carretera que llevaba rumbo a la ciudad, a medida que avanzaban a una velocidad de carrera el terreno comenzó a hacerse más urbano, mas casas, mas modernidad, más gente apartándose rápidamente de la trayectoria de el auto. Sakura mío hacia atrás en el momento en que el conductor esquivo por poco a un par de transeúntes, detrás de el auto venían dos motocicletas, se sintió preocupada por que parecían seguirlos, intento hablar con el conductor pero al encontrar su mirada en el espejo retrovisor él respondió su pregunta sin que ella hablara.

- Son guardaespaldas.

No explicó nada más y Sakura, de todas maneras, no pregunto, algo le dijo que no le iba a responder cuando le preguntara para que hubiera guardaespaldas siguiéndoles. Seguramente eran de Shaoran y ahora que estaba casada con el la actividad de protegerla recaía sobre ellos. Tomoyo la miro inquieta también, como si esperar a que el conductor se explicara pero sabiendo que no lo haría.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto Sakura vio un edificio magnánimo, el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tomoeda era una estruendosa construcción, tan monstruosa como para asustarla pero tan magnífica a la vez para inspirarle curiosidad. El conductor se detuvo en un estacionamiento exclusivo, o eso era lo que ponía el pequeño letrero, abrió la puerta y Tomoyo salió primero. Ella la siguió contemplando anonadad que fuera del auto se veía aun más impresionante. Después el conductor fue a estacionar el auto y las entrego a otro hombre vestido de negro que solamente les dijo que lo siguieran.

Shaoran salió rápidamente del templo in importarle nada más y camino hacia el auto. Decidió que lo mejor era regresa pronto a Hong Kong, entre más pronto se casara más fácilmente se acabaría la farsa.

Subió al auto y por orden de él le dijo que si no lo llevaba en diez minutos al aeropuerto se encargaría de hacer que lo despidieran, el hombre pareció entender a la perfección las palabras por qué acelero a tal punto que Shaoran se vio impelido por la fuerza hacia la silla, mejor así, pensó frotándose la espalda. El conductor, debía admitirlo, seguramente vendría de perlas en una huida rápida, esquivaba obstáculos como si estuviera jugando desde un ordenador y no ante el timón de un auto, freno un poco cuando las puertas de la villa aparecieron frente a ellos pero al abrirse este paso por entre ellas y entro en el camino agreste por el que habían llegado y ahora se dirigían rumbo a la ciudad.

La motocicleta del baja-vida que su tío había mandado para vigilarlo seguía sus pasos ciegamente, como una sombra de la cual no se podía escapar, debía estarle dando informes detallados a su tío, por un momento se sintió tentado a decirle al conductor, del cual no sabía el nombre pero que sabía que había mandado Wei, que lo evitara y se perderán en algún camino solamente para sacar a su tío de quicio, pero luego se arrepintió, debía llegar al aeropuerto y cambiarse de ropa, ellos arribaron al aeropuerto exactamente en quince minutos, Shaoran no discutió por cómo estaba el trafico seguramente hubieran tardado más tiempo, pero el buen conductor había seguido su orden al pie de la letra, no podía quejarse. El kimono, aunque cómodo, no era algo que se sintiera orgulloso de portar, y dado que era la ropa tradicional para el matrimonio tampoco quería que nadie supiera nada. A nadie debía importarle.

Cuando todo estuvo listo para que pudiera salir del auto uno de sus hombres lo condujo hacia uno de los baños privados, tenía en su mano uno de sus trajes perfectamente planchados listo para usar. No iba a vestirse con la ropa tradicional de China, se iban a casar con los argumentos y detalles de una boda tradicional pero no iban a volver a vestirse, un traje típico era celebración, y aunque el padre de la chica hubiera regido la boda de Japón por las tradiciones, vestidos incluidos, el no iba a actuar ese teatro para complacerlo, bastante sabia de complacencia como para que ahora su tío quisiera que siguiera las reglas de una tradición que en el fondo de su ser, bien en el fondo, respetaba, al diablo con la boda tradicional, tendría una civil y nada más, se casaría y uniría a los brazo de alguna puta de tuno para que aliviara su desagrado.

Se termino de cambiar, estaba abrochándose la camisa cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar lo ignoro durante un par de timbrazos mientras terminaba de abrochase los botones de la camisa blanca.

- ¿Si?- pregunto irritado abriendo el móvil.

- ¿Con Shaoran Li? ¿Hablo con Li? - pregunto una voz masculina que no reconoció

- Si – dijo contrariado, esperaba que no fuera una llamada equivocada, ya tenía el humor a flor de piel

- Soy Eriol Hiragizawa…- dijo el hombre haciendo que Shaoran dejara los dedo quietos sobre la camisa que había empezado a meter dentro de su pantalón. - yo…solíamos jugar cuando éramos niños en…- comenzó a explicar el hombre pero Shaoran no lo dejo, no necesitaba que lo hiciera porque lo recordaba a la perfección, no podía hablar, hacia tanto tiempo….

-¿Eriol? – pregunto Shaoran incrédulo mientras comenzaba a emocionarse, no había hablado con Eriol desde la última vez que habían jugado juntos, cuando su madre estaba viva, cuando ambos eran unos niños. – Hiragizawa… de la dinastía Reed – dijo en un tono que no fue ni pregunta ni afirmación

- El mismo – comento el hombre al otro lado de la línea – que bueno que pude localizarlo, me estaba preguntando si estaba muerto o algo peor.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Shaoran solamente, no esperaba recibir esa llamada en ese momento precisamente, su amigo, el único que recordaba y el único que había tenido aparte de Wei, estaba llamándolo después de que habían pasado demasiados años. – es algo… ¿como…esta?- no se le ocurría que mas preguntarle, ¿qué le decía al amigo que no veía desde que era un niño y que de repente le llamaba el día mas funesto de su vida sin avisar y haciéndole preguntare como había conseguido el teléfono?

- Hasta hace poco herede el lugar del liderazgo de la dinastía, y pensé que con mi recién adquirido poder podía volver a contactar con usted su amigo Wei me dio las indicaciones de su móvil.

Shaoran había largado a Wei, en una borrachera lo que recordaba de su alejada niñez, las personas, los empleado de su madre y de su amigo, seguramente al identificarse Wei había sospechado que se trataba del mismo Hiragizawa de sus historias infantiles.

- Pensábamos que había muerto, que le había pasado algo, nos costó mucho trabajo tranquilizar a la señora en los días siguientes a que su tío se lo llevara, jamás había visto a una mujer llorar de esa maneras.

No sabía si Eriol estaba hablando en serio o no, metiéndose de lleno en sus recuerdos, o bien burlándose de ellos. No, si Eriol seguía siendo aquel chico que conoció no podía hacerlo.

- Lamenté mucho su fallecimiento, era una mujer excepcional – ahí se daba cuenta de que no se había equivocado con Eriol

Un sentimiento de esperanza respecto a poder volver a ser amigo de alguien a quien conoció en su devastadora infancia, conmociono a Shaoran pero al mismo tiempo, y aunque era probable que nunca lo admitiera realmente, le alegro sobremanera.

Eriol y todos los demás tenían razón al pensar que había fallecido, su tío había aislado a cualquier persona que se contactara con él y por más esfuerzos que había hecho para evitarlo nunca había podido salir del yugo que él había impuesto.

Ahora que el anciano estaba muriendo podía hacer lo que quisiera y planear un encuentro con Eriol…tal vez hasta con sus hermanas, había mucho que hablar.

Bueno, podía sentirse un poco mejor, que en un día semejante algo así ocurriera seguidamente era algún tipo de consuelo, el único que podía recibir antes de estar completamente casado con la chiquilla de las montañas.

- Me…estoy en un proceso de matrimonio, voy de viaje a Hong Kong…no sé...- dijo intentado explicar la situación en que se encontraba metido, en la que lo había metido su tío comprometiéndolo con esa tonta.

- ¿Se va a casar? – dijo el hombre como si no pudiera creerlo, Bah, ni el mismo Shaoran podía aun asimilarlo.

Aun a riesgo de que alguno de los matones de su tío viniera a molestar Shaoran relato en pocas palabras de relevancia lo que había acontecido desde que era niño. Bien podría tratarse de otra persona a teléfono pero el hombre hablaba tan igual al niño que no tenía dudas. Lo escucho atentamente.

- Eh… ¿enhorabuena? – dijo Eriol no muy seguro

- No realmente – contesto Shaoran lleno de odio – yo no quería casarme, no quería cerrar ese trato estúpido que mi tío hizo hace años, pero por ley y por aumentar las arcas de la empresa me veo obligado a esto.

- Pero siempre está el beneficio monetario…además debe ser una muchacha encantadora.

- Lo dudo, ninguna chica que se precie de serlo puede ser encantadora cuando deja manipular su destino como lo hace ella -

- No debería juzgarla tan duramente, recuerde que tiene una educación diferente a la de las otras mujeres.

Shaoran no quería que la justificara, sentía que debía odiarla y eso era lo que se proponía hacer desde el momento en que pisaran juntos la casa que había adquirido su tío para ella y el.

Una vez ella se instalara ahí se daría cuenta de que había cambiado una prisión por otra, el no se acercaría a esa casa ni para navidades, tendría todo lo necesario para vivir, sirvientes que la atendieran, hasta a esa de cabellos largos para que la viera todos los días, pero no iba a tener contacto con él ni él con ella hasta que alguno de los dos muriera.

- No me importa, debió oponerse con todas sus fuerzas – dijo Shaoran amargamente.

- ¿No cree que usted también debió hacer lo mismo? – dijo Eriol después de unos momentos.

- No…mi tío amenazo con dañar a mi hermanas si me negaba a acceder a sus designios confeso lleno de mas y mas odio –

Eriol se silencio ante esa respuesta, desde su lado de la línea aun le costaba trabajo creer que por fin, después de tanto tiempo había logrado obtener contacto con su amigo de la infancia, al que echo terriblemente de menos y por quien sintió compasión al saber lo que había hecho su tío con él.

Pero parecía que el hombre con quien hablaba había perdido la capacidad de sentir algo, esperaba verlo pronto, tal vez para así constatar, con sus propios ojos, que no quedaba ya nada de su amigo.

- Debo irme Eriol – dijo Shaoran cuando escucho un puño golpear la puerta, seguramente era el chico contratado por Wei – debemos vernos, pero me temo que no será posible sino hasta que el viejo muera – dijo sin ningún tipo de sensibilidad, el anciano no la merecía en absoluto. Por proteger sus intereses había llegado incluso a pensar en matar….la ambición de Shaoran era alta, pero no de la manera en la que su tío lo era, por más que s tío quisiera, Shaoran no era como el….

¿O sí?

Conversando rápidamente Eriol le dijo que cuando tuviera tiempo libre le llamara a ese móvil para contactar una cita, un encuentro entre dos amigos cuya amistad debió perdurar y que por la oscura influencia de Fen, se había separado.

Parecía que para Shaoran las cosas solamente mejorarían cuando su tío se fuera al infierno del que nunca debió salir.

Salió del vestier del baño y camino mirando exasperado a quien había tocado la puerta que retrocedió ante las llamas que desprendía la mirada de Shaoran.

Entro por el pasillo de migración hasta que lo condujeron hacia la pista en donde estaba estacionada la avioneta último modelo en donde partiría sin problemas con...su esposa y la chica que ahora la acompañaba según escucho. Ahora no solo tenía que cargar con la chiquilla sino con otra majadera que servía a los caprichos de la mujer que ahora era su esposa.

Mujer…no, era una niña, aunque su cuerpo dijera lo contrario su mirada trasparente era demasiado inocente, lo suficiente para hacerle rechinar los dientes, el no había tenido inocencia en su vida desde que su madre murió, mucho menos empezaría ahora, eso era una debilidad que solo los tontos podían permitirse, no sabía cómo procedería cuando su tío muriera, pero no iba a ser comportándose como el esposo ideal.

Unas motocicletas que no estaban contratadas por él y seguramente tampoco por Wei, entraron por el campo de visión de Shaoran seguidos por el auto en donde se había trasladado su esposa, no comprendió que estaban haciendo esos motociclistas ahí, aprecia que la habían ido a custodiar hasta el aeropuerto pero que no planeaban hacer nada más que eso.

Observo que por la puerta se deslizaba un tobillo pálido, esbelto y blanco antes de que el vestido callera nuevamente sobre él. Se sobresalto un poco al pensar que tacto tendría la piel suave que ese tobillo había revelado pero retrocedió inmediatamente, mentalmente ante esos pensamientos, definitivamente su lujuria no se media en cuanto a mujeres se tratara, total nunca podría ni tendría oportunidad de tocarla, ella era aquello que él debía odia, y a lo que nunca se acercaría voluntariamente, además de eso no podía engendrar hijos con ella, lo había prometido, el seria el ultimo Li, no se condenaría al lado de una mujer y unos hijos por los que no podría sentir nada dado la procedencia de su origen. De un matrimonio arreglado, pactado que solamente había hecho feliz a su tío y había desgraciado a la vida de muchos, la de Shaoran incluida.

Ahora solo restaba la boda China y podría deshacerse de ella en la casa que le había comprado y en donde permanecería hasta el fin de sus patéticos días.

**Seeee youuu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, antes que nada quiero disculparme con los que leen esta historia por haberla abandonado más de un mes, pero fueron días difíciles y duros en el trabajo, anexando el luto que tengo por Harry Potter y su película final, pero de vuelta y esperando poder continuar tan pronto como mi trabajo me deje.**

**Muchas gracias por seguir ahí.**

**CCS pertenece a CLAMP.**

**Aeropuerto internacional de Japón.**

Sakura miró a su alrededor, el aeropuerto se dibujaba enorme desde dentro, nunca había visitado un sitio de semejante envergadura, parecía casi imposible, al pensar en las estructuras de su propio sitio de vivienda, que algo de ese tamaño pudiera sostenerse con tan poco.

Tal como había sido educada, su rostro no dejo traslucir emoción, pero su corazón saltaba en su pecho copiosamente y por la exclamación de Tomoyo a su lado, ella se hallaba en el mismo estado de sorpresa que la propia Sakura.

Miró hacia la figura de su nuevo esposo el cual la ignoró olímpicamente a lo lejos, se había cambiado la ropa y caminaba sin mirarlas hacia donde ella suponía, era el sitio que debía llegar para subir al avión.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de estos pensó que era una chica con mucha suerte, finalmente conocería esas cositas que se veían tan pequeñas desde la villa y que surcaban con frecuencia los vastos cielos azules cuando se escapaba a correr sola o con Yuki.

Solo que cuando los veía en el cielo estos no eran tan grandes como esto que estaba viendo en ese momento cuando cruzo su mirada por uno de los grandes ventanales por donde se trasparentaban todas las tres pistas de aterrizaje que tenía el monstruoso edificio.

Eran gigantes, los aviones, pensó ella en medio de su sorpresa, parecía imposible que eso fuera capaz de elevarse en los aires y llegar tan lejos que se vieran tan pequeños en el cielo.

Intento controlar su infantil miedo a lo desconocido.

Aunque alcanzaba a considerarse intrépida, casi intrépida, aun tenía mucho a lo que enfrentarse y como todo humano, temía a lo que le era desconocido.

Inconscientemente se acerco mas a Tomoyo mientras seguían siendo conducidas hacia más cerca de los aviones. El acercamiento le valió tropezón que casi la hace caer al piso, ambas intentaron disimular, pero la risa de Sakura alcanzo la suficiente resonancia para que su nuevo marido, que se encontraba a muchos metros de distancia que ellas, se percatara del cristalino sonido que resonó a pesar del sonido de las demás personas.

Shaoran escucho esa risa y sin pensarlo, sin siquiera intentar evocarlo, se volvió desde donde entraba para mirar otra vez a la chiquilla cuya belleza, aportada por esa sonrisa, la hacía parecer casi irreal, miraba con esa luminosidad a la chica a su lado que le devolvía la sonrisa como si ambas fueran portadoras de hermosos secretos.

Las miró por mucho tiempo, aun en contra de su admisión, hasta que su pétreo rostro sintió el loco impulso de reír con ellas, parecía que se estaban riendo por algo que le había pasado a ella, su "esposa".

Hizo lo posible por no dejarse conmover y lo logro a pesar del breve segundo de debilidad, si algo había aprendido de su tío había sido volverse completamente insensible a las emociones que pudieran siquiera intentar rebasar sus barreras.

Intento dirigirle una mirada despectiva y fingió que lo había logrado, miro a su alrededor, habían llegado más hombres, eran los encargados de todo, los conocía a todos, o al menos a la gran mayoría, eran hombres de Wei.

Siguió intentando no mirar a su esposa, no debía ablandarse.

Se volvió nuevamente hacia el trámite que estaba realizando, la actualización de pasaportes y la firma de salida de la ciudad. También estaba gestionando la salida de ambas mujeres, aunque dejo que del resto de ese trámite se encargara alguien más. Al ser su esposa, ella no tenía inconveniente para salir del país, la complicación era al mujer de cabello largo.

Intentó seguir adelante, ignorándolas.

Cuando la risa se acabó y Sakura pudo dejar de imaginarse la cara que habría puesto al casi caerse, una y otra vez, ambas caminaron hacia donde Shaoran estaba dirigiéndose, él y sus hombres parecían una sombra negra que se movía con majestuosidad y finura.

Iba a cruzar el umbral cuando una extraña sensación la recorrió, una especie de silbido que solo una persona que sabe que la están observando detenidamente, puede sentir, ella _sentía_ que la persona que la miraba, sea quien fuere, lo hacía de una manera fuera de lo normal.

Se volvió inconsciente y rápidamente solamente para captar a una figura se movió rápidamente como ocultándose en el momento exacto en que estuvo en el campo de visión de la joven. Era como si ella hubiera descubierto infraganti a alguien. Esa persona que, involuntariamente, hizo que el vello de sus brazos se erizara.

Sabía que de nada serviría decir que había visto a alguien sospechoso, tenía la impresión de que nadie le creería y que estaba menospreciado el trabajo de esos hombres que estaban ahí precisamente para su protección, ellos no parecían alterados y Sakura pensó que de nada valdría decirles que le había parecido que un desconocido estaba vigilando sus movimientos.

Intento olvidarse de ello, pero inexplicablemente veía a la figura desaparecer rápidamente, exactamente como lo haría una rata cuando se cruzaba con un humano.

Decidió no mencionárselo a Tomoyo, no quería que se pusiera nerviosa ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando terminaron de hacer el resto del papeleo Shaoran entro por el pasillo del abordaje que estaba contiguo a donde estaba haciendo los tramites, la persona que lo había estado recibiendo se hizo a un lado cuando Shaoran y los hombres pasaron, ambas caminaron en la misma dirección sin ser detenidas por nadie.

Sakura intentó hacer caso omiso de Shaoran pensando nuevamente en la falta de educación que todo esto implicaba, la miraba y la trataba como si ella y Tomoyo no fueran más que meras partes de su propio equipaje, y sospechaba que así las veía él, como unas cargas indeseables.

Miró nuevamente a Tomoyo que seguía mirando hacia los hombres que cerraban la marcha.

Los guardaespaldas…

La razón de que ellos estuvieran allí seguía siendo un misterio, pero al relacionarlos con el desconocido bien podía sentirse más segura.

El final del pasillo por donde habían estado caminando estaba coronado por la entrada al avión, aun a distancia Sakura pudo darse cuenta de que era bastante lujoso, y debía tratarse de un avión privado.

Se lo comentó a Tomoyo quien asintió a su vez pensando exactamente lo mismo que su señora.

Cruzaron el umbral para abordar el avión y al ver el interior confirmaron lo que habían sospechado, no se podía ser más lujoso, era tan amplio e iluminado que costaba creer que se tratara de un avión, más bien parecía la muy elegante sala de una casa pequeña.

Sakura miro hacia el frente y vio a su "esposo" hablando en lo que parecía ser la cabina del piloto.

- Señora, si es tan amable…- dijo una voz detrás de ellas. Cuando se volvió vio que se trataba del hombre que las había conducido en auto hacia el aeropuerto.

Lo siguieron por el interior de la sala personalizada hacia el pasillo del avión donde había sillas a cada lado, cada silla estaba como amoblada con cojineria esplendida y abullonada.

Sakura se sentó donde el hombre le indico, hundiéndose de lo mullida que era la cojineria de la silla. El hombre acomodo a Tomoyo a su lado. Ambas se miraron y soltaron expresiones de sorpresa.

- Qué elegante es todo – comento Tomoyo – si le contara esto a mis hermanas no me creerían – miraba a su alrededor, al lado, todo rápidamente, como si mirando más despacio fuese a perderse algún detalle.

- Recuerda que no las vas a volver a ver…aun estas a tiempo – pensó en que estaba siendo un poco dura con Tomoyo al recordarle nuevamente ese aspecto de la nueva situación de ambas, le parecía justo volver a ofrecerle indirectamente la opción de arrepentirse de haberla acompañado y que regresara a casa pero la joven volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Prefiero esto con deferencia, señora. Además hice una promesa, estaría con usted pasara lo que pasara y es una que pienso cumplir – dijo con decisión que rayaba en su propia lucha personal con sus demonios.

Sakura guardo silencio cuando Tomoyo dijo esto.

Tomoyo, era, seguiría siendo todo el apoyo que tendría. En cuanto el avión echara a volar las puertas de su libertad quedarían firmemente cerradas.

/ . /

Shaoran hablo con el piloto sobre la ruta aérea que tomaría de camino a China, ambos escogieron la que se ajustaba más al tiempo, aunque eran varias horas de distancia.

Una vez el plan de vuelo estuvo listo Shaoran salió de la cabina esperando haber sido claro.

/ . /

Sakura volvió a acomodar su cuerpo de manera automática en la silla, el hombre que las condujo allí dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia silenciosamente dejándola con Tomoyo que seguía pareciendo igual de consternada que ella.

El silencio reino de una manera agobiante, era tan poderoso que incluso podía escucharse el sonido del motor aunque seguramente la cojineria y todo lo demás que tenía el avión debía estar diseñado para que no se escuchara ningún sonido incomodo.

Sakura volvió a pensar en ese hombre que había visto y lo que había sentido entonces, esa aprensión mezclada con miedo, sabía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ¿o sí?

Volvió a cancelar el impulso de querer contárselo a Tomoyo, ya parecía bastante más nerviosa.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que ese silencio procurara tranquilizarla a ella.

Cuando el avión comenzó a moverse ambas muchachas se tomaron de la mano por encima de sus cómodas sillas. Sakura miro hacia la ventana a su lado que en ese momento estaba cerrada.

No quería causar ningún problema pero sentía una curiosidad basta por ver a qué velocidad y como era que tomarían vuelo, aparto su mano del brazo de la silla y acciono una especie de elegante perilla que hizo que la ventaba se abriera, recogiendo una especie de persiana lisa y llana.

Miro hacia el cielo inicialmente, azul que no tenía casi ninguna nube encima, luego hacia el medio, al sitio donde el avión había estado estacionado y el que estaban dejando atrás cada vez más rápido.

Tomoyo se inclino hacia ella contritamente, quizá con la misma curiosidad de Sakura.

Así las miró Shaoran en la distancia apoyado en la entrada de el pasillo en donde habían sido ubicadas las dos, otras sillas se manifestaban frente a ellas pero no tenía intención de acercarse ni mucho menos hablar, tan solo quería verlas e intentar no sucumbir al precioso impulso de sacarlas de ese avión y regresar solo a China, pero no, ahora estaban ahí, como dos niñas pequeñas mirando asombradas y pálidas la ventaba por donde comenzaba a verse el movimiento del avión, parecía que nunca habían viajado en uno y sospechaba que esa era la razón por la que estuvieran tan fascinadas, a ambas mujeres les brillaban los ojos y parecían entre contentas y aprehensivas.

Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta llegar a su correspondiente sala personal en ese equipo, el avión pertenecía a las empresas Li, y su tío se había encargado de proveerlo de todas las comodidades que se pudiera imaginar alguien, Shaoran admitía que costaba imaginar que desde afuera ese avión tuviera todo lo que tenia adentro, pero sabía que el dinero podía hacer muchas cosas, vaya si lo sabía. Se sentó en su silla en la otra parte del avión, que parecía ser la sala probada que su tío había diseñado, seguramente cuando el anciano muriera haría alguna que otra modificación respecto a colores y tal vez mas.

Se aseguro a la silla con el cinturón esperando el momento en que despegarían.

/ . /

El hombre que las había ayudado a subir irrumpió las fantasías de las dos jóvenes sobre vuelo cuando volvió a presentarse en la estancia, parecía que hacía dos segundos se había ido, las miro con una expresión extrañada.

- Deben ponerse el cinturón de seguridad – dijo con voz amable.

- Perdón, señor, ¿el qué? – dijo Tomoyo mirándolo desconcertada.

El hombre le devolvió la mirada como si no pudiera creer que Tomoyo le hiciera esa pregunta.

- Es… ¿es la primera vez que sube a un avión? – preguntó pensando de sí mismo como un estúpido. Desde que trabajaba para Li no había escuchado de nadie que nunca hubiera montado en un avión.

-Si – dijo Tomoyo sin pena de ningún tipo, más bien con curiosidad – y mi señora tampoco.

Bueno, de la mujer de pelo negro casi podía creer que tenía derecho a esperar que no hubiera subido nunca un avión, pero de la nueva esposa del señor Li, eso sí le costaba creerlo.

Los ojos verdes de la joven se posaron en él que se sintió francamente fascinado por la forma y el color de ojos de esa muchacha, nunca había conocido a alguien con fisonomía similar que tuviera una tonalidad ocular parecida, era increíblemente hermosa, por no decir más, la chica a su lado también era muy bella pero era evidente que la mujer a la que llamaba señora era mucho más hermosa.

- Mi padre nunca considero llevarme en ninguno de sus viajes, es por eso que nunca había tenido oportunidad de subir a algo como esto.- explico la muchacha interpretando correctamente la expresión de el hombre, hablando casi con humildad, una que no iba para nada con la riqueza del vestido que portaba.

- Lo siento, debí haberle preguntado, señora.- dijo el hombre pensando en que le pasaría si alguien se enteraba de la impertinencia cometida con la nueva esposa del señor - Mire debe…- dijo el hombre acercándose lentamente.

Les explicó los pormenores de ponerse un cinturón de seguridad a las dos muchachas, ambas lo captaron a la primera y cuando estuvieron bien aseguradas, uso su walkie talkie para hablarle al piloto y demás anunciando que en cinco minutos podían empezar el despegue sin problemas.

Se dio la vuelta despidiéndose por el momento y camino hasta la parte del avión que precedía la cabina, en donde se sentó en la silla al lado de todo el personal de seguridad y asegurando su propio cinturón, se dedico a esperar el momento en que el piloto considerara seguro despegar.

El avión comenzó a tomar velocidad lentamente, el piloto parecía querer asegurarse de que todos los controles estaban en buen estado, una vez aseguro todo movió sus controles y comenzaron a avanzar a más velocidad hacia la pista de despegue.

Sakura seguía mirando a la ventana en tanto el avión tomaba mas y mas velocidad, ante ella se abría un campo de pasto inmenso que comenzó a pasar a mas y mas velocidad al mismo tiempo que sentía como si su estomago se estuviera fundiendo con su columna vertebral.

Tomo nuevamente la mano de Tomoyo que estaba fría y a pesar de querer seguir con los ojos abiertos el cerro con fuerza para atenuar la sensación de vacío.

Y luego, tan lentamente como empezó, todo termino, cuando volvió a mirar hacia la ventaba el cielo ya no estaba arriba de ella, ahora era ella que se acercaba mas a él. Miro a Tomoyo que observaba al igual que ella todo lo azul que se extendía ante los ojos de ambas.

/ . /

- Todo está en orden – dijo el piloto cuando puso el automático y se volvió al copiloto quien por radio índico a todo el equipo de seguridad que las condiciones eran optimas. Les esperaban varias horas de vuelo.

Uno de los hombres de seguridad se acerco a la sala personal de Shaoran para informarle que todo había salido sin problemas.

- Si – dijo sencillamente, Shaoran comprendió y cuando el otro volvió a salir se desato el cinturón pero se quedo en la silla, mirando hacia el frente, pensando en muchas cosas, la mayoría de ellas negativas para todo.

Estaba a unos pasos de la mujer con la que se había casado y ni siquiera había hablado con ella, tan solo se había dado cuenta de que tenía unos ojos asombrosos y que seguramente en unos años seria una belleza consumada, que no sentía por ella nada más que un miserable odio y que ella tampoco parecía tener interés en fomentar una relación con él.

En ese momento entro otro de los integrantes del equipo de seguridad que lo había recibido en el aeropuerto, uno de en los que podía confiar.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – le pregunto irritado de que hubiera interrumpido sus nada productivas cavilaciones.

- Pensábamos que no se presentarían anomalías en el aeropuerto pero nos percatamos por las cámaras de vigilancia, cuya fibra óptica está conectada a una de nuestras computadoras, que hubo indicios de vigilancia dentro del aeropuerto, y parece que alguien siguió los autos. – dijo el hombre acercándose un poco más, se llamaba Liu, si no se equivocaba, por las referencias que había recibido de Wei, sabía que podía confiar en sus conceptos.

- ¿Tal vez personal de mi tío? – pregunto, algo inquieto.

- Lo dudo señor, el hombre que su tío contrato se quedo en Japón, como usted indico, pero había más hombres aparte de él que no tenían nada que hacer ahí, en el aeropuerto, hemos investigado el entorno en el que se mueve ese hombre que su tío envió a vigilarlo, sabemos que es un mala muerte que siempre trabaja de incognito y la mayoría de veces hace su trabajo por su cuenta, pero estos no, estos hombres que vigilaron su salida de Japón, eran una organización, no pudimos esclarecer cual, nos preocupaba mas ponerlo a usted a seguro, al parecer son bastante buenos en ocultamiento, pero sabemos que estaban ahí, no tenemos idea de con que motivo. – dijo como si el hecho de no saberlo le produjera enfado.

Shaoran se pregunto si su tío estaría metido en algún lio extrajudicial que pudiera perjudicarlo al, y planeo preguntarle a la mayor brevedad, no quería cargar con problemas ajenos, bastante había tenido con cargar con el mismo.

- O puede ser que el objetivo no fuera usted. – dijo el hombre después de un momento.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? – pregunto Shaoran sin comprender.

- Usted acaba de casarse con la hija de el jefe de las montañas, posiblemente ellos estuvieran buscándola a ella, o rastreándola. – dijo el Liu reflexionando ante una situación bastante probable.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada, lo cual obligo a Liu a dejar su búsqueda de probabilidades.

- ¿Detrás de ella, dices? ¿De esa campesina que nunca había visto la luz del día? – Preguntó con desprecio - me parece que no – dijo Shaoran descartando esa posibilidad estúpida, seguramente las personas que conocían de la existencia de esa joven, por como su padre la había encerrado, podían contarse con los dedos de la mano. - Hablare con mi tío probablemente se trate de alguien contratado por él.

El hombre de seguridad sabia cuando era prudente callar y lo intuyo perfectamente en ese momento. Se dio la vuelta despidiéndose elegantemente y se fue a buscar a sus otros compañeros quienes probablemente estarían haciendo la ronda por el avión.

/. /

Sakura desato el cinturón cuando pudo hacer que dejaran de temblarle las manos, si, le había gustado, pero seguramente la experiencia del despegue era lo único que no le gustaría de montar en avión, sospechaba que no era algo que fuera a hacer muy seguido y pensó consolarse con ese razonamiento.

Se puso de pie aun temblorosa y cuando comprobó que podía caminar sin problemas, comenzó a emocionarse por lo que estaba viviendo. Si, bien podía estar cambiando en su propia habitación pero el conocimiento de saber que bajo ella había miles de kilómetros de nada más que aire, le daba una sensación casi de júbilo.

Dio otros pasos más hasta llegar a la ventaba del toro lado del avión en donde había otras dos sillas.

Miro hacia abajo y vio azul, un poco más oscuro que el mismo cielo pero el mismo azul, se sintió un poco mareada y aparto la vista.

- ¿Crees que pueda ir a caminar un poco? – pregunto a Tomoyo en voz baja.

- No sé, señora, tal vez… - dijo Tomoyo con un tono que Sakura identifico como desgana, ella iba a decir algo mas cuando el mismo hombre que había sido amable con ellas entro en la estancia.

- Veo que ya está bien, la primera vez suele ser un poco extraño -

- Dígamelo a mí –dijo Tomoyo hablando con algo parecido al sarcasmo – aun tengo el estomago en la espalda – dijo ella confirmando así que la sensación de vacío no había sido solo de Sakura. El hombre rio entre dientes.

- Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedirla.- dijo señalando el teléfono que había al lado de cada silla – comunicara directamente con la cabina del equipo de seguridad, estarán listos para satisfacer cualquier necesidad que se le presente.

- ¿Podría decirme su nombre? – pregunto Sakura volviéndolo a mirar con esos ojos que inquietaban al hombre.

- Puede llamarme Ken, señora.- dijo haciendo algo parecido a una reverencia que Sakura pensó que no merecía en absoluto.

- Ken…- dijo Sakura memorizándolo – ¿cree que pueda dar un… paseo por el avión? – pregunto ella rápidamente

Ken pensó en el señor y en la aversión que parecía sentir a la muchacha, muchos de ellos ya sabían que había sido un matrimonio arreglado y que la situación no era del agrado del señor, no sabía qué hacer ya que sentía respeto a su señor y por consiguiente debía tenerlo con su esposa, pero al saber que no habían intercambiado nada más que los votos del templo, se le hacía difícil llegar a una conclusión acertada sobre cómo tratar a cada uno de ellos, y más sobre si el señor se enfadaría al encontrar a la jovencita caminando en el avión.

- No creo que haya ningún inconveniente. – dijo Ken asintiendo, pensando en que la muchacha debía tener instintos que posiblemente la obligarían a actuar en caso de toparse con su esposo.

Sakura se volvió a Tomoyo que en ese momento parecía estar presentando un súbito color verdoso en su rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto acercándose y aferrando la mano fría de Tomoyo.

- Me siento un poco mareada…estaba mirando la ventaba y el mar fijamente…creo que voy a vomitar - dijo poniéndose aun mas verde.

-Le traeré una bolsa y algo de hielo – dijo Ken comprendiendo la sintomatología de Tomoyo. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la estancia mientras Sakura volvía a sentarse.

Cuando Ken volvió no lo hizo solo, mas hombres entraron y de cada frente a las sillas pared sacaron algo parecido a una mesilla en donde más adelante acomodaron lo que parecían ser pantallas de ordenador, televisiones.

Sakura recibió de manos de uno de ellos una toalla húmeda y fría que inmediatamente poso en la frente de Tomoyo, parecía bastante enferma, y cuando se lo formulo a Liu el simplemente negó con la cabeza y dijo que tenía los mismos síntomas que si hubieran viajado en barco y que pronto se le pasaría.

Extendió la bolsa de papel hacia Tomoyo quien gimoteaba disculpas una y otra vez.

- Ni hablar - le dijo, susurrándole mientras apoya la cabeza de cabellos largos en su hombro e intentaba hacer que dejara de sentirse mareada.

Sakura no quería que Tomoyo se enfermara mas, era un motivo egoísta y sabia que no debía tenerlo, pero creía que no podría afrontar sola el otro matrimonio, la otra ceremonia tradicional que se le avecinaba, así que le convenía que esta se recuperara, era el único vinculo que mantendría con su verdadera esencia en un mundo que no conocía y que evidentemente no era el de ella, estaría lleno de personas que la verían como una desconocida y que posiblemente la discriminarían por ello, seguramente el propio Shaoran se había sentido de una manera similar en su tierra, en su villa, como el único diferente.

Miró hacia la ventaba y sus pensamientos se perdieron en el color azul que inundaba todo, después de unos momentos Tomoyo respiraba acompasadamente en su hombro, no había vomitado y se quedo con la toalla en la frente.

No sabía cuántas horas más de vuelo tendría frente a ella, así que presiono uno de los botones de las pantallas que el equipo de seguridad había dejado allí y se dedico a ver las imágenes que pasaban, comprendiéndolas pero en realidad sin prestarles la mas mínima atención.

Escucho un movimiento en la entrada del pasillo y casi deja caer la cabeza de Tomoyo cuando vio a su marido en la entrada de la estancia del avión, le pareció aun más atractivo que antes, solo que seguía con la misma expresión fría y desalmada que había captado cuando lo había visto por primera vez.

El miro alternativamente a Tomoyo que estaba dormida sobre su hombro y a las demás cosas que las rodeaban, negando con la cabeza sonrió despreciativamente y se sentó frente ellas en las sillas. La miro a los ojos con desgana, aunque con cierta inquietud, Volvía a sentirse impaciente por que esos orbes verdes brillaban sin cesar.

- ¿Había viajado antes en avión? – pregunto señalando con un gesto de la cabeza a Tomoyo.

- No – contesto Sakura simplemente, no sabía que otra palabra podía decir o que otra frase usar con ese hombre que a todas luces parecía odiarla profundamente y a quien no conocía, ni quería sentir el impulso de conocer, aunque tal vez no le quedara mas remedio.

-¿Y tú? – le pregunto mirándola nuevamente.

- Yo… ¿qué? – pregunto ella sin comprender, su joven rostro se contrajo un poco con incomodidad cuando el hombre la miro con una superioridad que raya en la preponderancia.

- ¿Habías viajado antes en un avión? – le pregunto contrariado por tener que repetir una pregunta, o eso le parecía a ella, parecía un barón elitista y se sintió más incomoda que antes si es que era posible.

- Mi padre nunca me llevaba en sus viajes, nunca salía de la villa porque él creía que era peligroso para mi seguridad.

Se preguntó si él se enfadaría ante la crítica a su padre, pero él salió con la pregunta que ella menos esperaba que le hiciera.

-¿Por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo? – Sakura sabía que la pregunta estaba cargada de desprecio, intento no sentirse intimidada y no lo logro.

El silencio prevaleció como única respuesta a la pregunta, Sakura intentaba por todos los medios encontrar las palabras a responderle intentando también no pensar en las consecuencias de una respuesta que al no le pareciera.

- Yo…- dijo tragando saliva – mi padre me dijo que debía contraer matrimonio con el heredero de la dinastía Li, que debía considerarme afortunada y que nuestra unión sería beneficiosa para ambas partes – repitió más o menos las frías palabras que su padre había reproducido para ella cuando ella cuestiono las razones por las cuales el la casaba.

- Beneficios – dijo el casi escupiendo la palabra – ¿acaso ves algo beneficioso por aquí? –le pregunto taladrándola con esos ojos que a Sakura le parecieron de lobo.

- No – contesto sinceramente – no veo nada…

- Eres muy lista – dijo sarcásticamente – aun no puedo creer que una mujer se rebaje de esa manera a las decisiones de su padre-.

- No me rebajo – respondió ella sintiendo un desconocido acceso de ira. – Solamente hago lo que me enseñaron a hacer, obedecer órdenes –

-¿Acaso sabes en qué año vivimos? -dijo Shaoran poniéndose de pie, la cabeza de Tomoyo osciló en el hombro de Sakura cuando esta intento huir involuntariamente de la mirada de el – ¿crees que una mujer de esta época aceptaría lo que acabas de hacer?, casarte por contrato, por ordenes de tu padre, porque así fuiste criada… es patético.

- ¿Y usted? – le preguntó ella sin levantar la voz, pero claramente ofendida. – usted si parece conocer lo que es o no apropiado de "esta época". ¿Por qué se casó conmigo si iba en contra de sus deseos? –

Sakura no sabía de dónde había sacado el temple para preguntarle esa barbaridad, sentía que en cualquier momento el se iba a acercar y la iba a abofetear por su estupidez. La miro de hito en hito, como si no pudiera soportar mirarla fijamente. Y no respondió nada, tal vez porque las razones de él, al fin de cuentas, o las de su tío, ya no sabía bien cual, se limitaban a lo más trascendental del asunto, los beneficios financieros que esa unión aportaría a ambas familias.

- Yo no quería esto – dijo ella después de un momento más de silencio – jamás pedí a mi padre que me vendiera como mercancía de cambio, jamás imagine que se iba a deshacer de mi con la facilidad con que lo hizo, pero la formación que recibí me obliga a aceptarlo porque es mi padre quien lo impone, negarme a sus designios seria como pedir la muerte, según las costumbres bajo las que crecí -

Shaoran se volvió y la miro, otra vez con desprecio, anexando frialdad.

- Vas a desear morir cuando te atengas a la vida que voy a darte. – Dijo lentamente - No me importa si es culpa tuya o de tu padre, pero estas aquí, estamos medio casados y en unas horas lo estaremos del todo. Voy a darte un anticipo de lo que te espera a mi lado, mocosa. No esperes que sea el esposo servil a los que las mujeres de tu "villa" están acostumbradas, yo tenía una vida antes de que mi tío y tu padre vinieran a estropearla y pienso continuar con ella cuando la lacra de mi tío muera. Separarnos no sería beneficioso y si vamos a hacer de esto un trato comercial comenzaremos por dividir nuestros dominios. Yo no te quiero cerca de mí y creo que no me equivoco al pensar que tú tampoco me quieres cerca de ti, me desprecias y yo, por supuesto, te correspondo totalmente -

Sakura no podía decir si lo despreciaba o no, solamente escuchaba todo lo que le decía intentando sacar valor de donde no tenia y ponerse a llorar como una niña y pedirle que dejara de hablarle y mirarla como lo estaba haciendo pero soporto estoicamente cada palabra que él pronuncio sintiendo nuevamente resentimiento hacia su padre por haberla condenado a esto.

Ahí estaban sus sospechas, las puertas del infierno apneas estaban haciéndole guiños hacia su pronta apertura.

- Vas a vivir aislada, en una casa que comprare para ti, para tenerte en ella, ahí pasaras tus días hasta que mueras, creo que estas acostumbrada a estar encerrada como un mueble así que la diferencia no será mucha. Yo por mi parte dirigiré todos los bienes a los que me veré acreedor cuando terminemos de cerrar todo el trato que implica nuestro matrimonio. Ella, - dijo señalando despectivamente a Tomoyo – vivirá contigo y tendrás algunas personas a tu disposición. No vas a ser mi esposa en el real sentido de la palabra, no vas a darme hijos porque no quiero tenerlos y posiblemente nos veremos muy de vez en vez. La gente no va a decir nada porque saben de dónde vienes y que pareces casi una nativa por la manera en que te criaron, así que nadie se extrañara de que te tenga viviendo en una casa apartada mientras continuo con mi vida como si no hubiera venido tu maldita familia para alterarla.

Sakura pensó que todo lo que le estaba diciendo no tenia fin, seguía hablando y hablando de lo que le esperaba y ella no podía verlo de otra manera más sino positiva. Por lo que contaba, y esperaba que él estuviera siendo sincero, lo que le esperaba era más o menos lo mismo que había tenido en su propia casa, encierro, pero con la diferencia tal vez de que podría hacer lo que quisiera, podría tener su jardín, tal vez podría salir sin peligro de que su padre sulfurara por pensar que algo malo podía pasarle.

Un abanico de posibilidades se abrían ante ella, intento que no se le notara en la cara por si el interpretaba mal su gesto. No tendría que recibirlo en su cama por que el no la deseaba y tampoco tendría hijos de él.

Siempre había pensado en los hijos como parte importante de la vida de una mujer, sabía que no sería joven siempre y aunque no le molestaba pensó que tal vez mas adelante, podía irse o separarse de él e intentar formar una verdadera familia, tal vez llevara a Tomoyo con ella, seria la madrina de su bebe…

Pero debía pasar más tiempo…debían pasar más cosas.

- ¿…Te ha quedado claro? – dijo Shaoran haciendo que Sakura volviera a ponerle atención.

- Muy claro – contesto esperando que esa fuera la respuesta que él deseaba escuchar.

Shaoran observo la actitud sumisa de la joven. Parecía impasible y estaba aceptando sus condiciones sin hacer ningún tipo de escándalo o amenaza con contarle a su padre.

Debía odiarlo mucho, pensó en un arrebato de comprensión, tal vez más que como el odiaba a su tío por haberlo forzado a esto. Cuando ella le había respondió se había quedado brevemente sin palabras, a la primera no se le habría ocurrido que contestarle para que ella no notara que la respuesta que él iba a dar era muy similar a la de ella. Aun no podía creer que no se hubiera revelado contra los designios de su tío y se hubiera dejado manipular por sus motivos frívolos. Iba a dar la vuelta para irse cuando Sakura lo llamo sin poder evitarlo.

- Espere…- dijo con la voz tan tensionada y apagada que se pregunto cómo había hecho él para escucharla, porque se había dado la vuelta lentamente, como una bestia al acecho.

- ¿Que quieres? – le preguntó con odio.

Sakura retrocedió imperceptiblemente ante ese4 tono de voz, parecía que odiaba el siempre hecho de que ella existiera.

- ¿Podría…dar caminar un poco por el avión…? nunca había visto algo semejante y no puedo negar que la curiosidad me…inunda – dijo sin saber cómo interpretar la mirada que él le lanzo en ese momento.

- ¿Eso es lo que querías pedirme? – Shaoran pensaba que ella se echaría a sus rodillas y le rogaría que terminaran con esa farsa en el mismo momento en que dejo de hablar de cómo iba a proceder en el matrimonio, pero no esperaba que después de todo ella solamente le dijera lo que acababa de decirle. Cuando menos lo pensó o analizo le dijo si con la cabeza y no pudo alejarse a tiempo para evitar ver esa sonrisa que no tenía nada de felicidad en ella pero que, sin embargo, embellecía el rostro joven de una manera alarmante.

- Gracias – escuchó cansinamente detrás de él. La ignoro y se devolvió a su propia estancia aun preguntándose qué demonios acababa de hacer y por qué había confrontado a la chica de esa manera cuando se había jurado que haría lo posible por ignorarla.

Decidió descansar lo que quedaba del viaje, sentía que habían sido demasiadas emociones para un ser como él, acostumbrado por su tío a ser un ente monocorde que aprendió a nunca sentir nada mas allá de su propio y profundo odio.

**Gracias por leer nos vemos en el próximo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por leer y por sus mensajes. Son de gran ayuda para el progreso de la historia. **

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP. **

…

Sakura espero hasta que Tomoyo se hubo sosegado parcialmente, después de descargar todo el contenido de su estomago en la bolsa que había traído el de seguridad.

No tenía experiencia pero al humilde parecer de Sakura la reacción de Tomoyo no parecía ser por causa del vuelo, parecía sintomatología de virus, por lo que había visto en la villa.

Sakura no quería pensar en que el estado de salud de Tomoyo podía empeorar, vomito un par de veces más y cuando estuvo nuevamente sentada y a punto de quedarse dormida le dijo a Sakura que podía ir a dar el paseo que quería para observar los detalles de la estructura en donde estaba viajando.

Dejo a Tomoyo durmiendo cómodamente en su silla y camino lentamente sosteniéndose de cuanto podía a pesar de que no pareciera que estuvieran volando, a cada paso que daba continuaba asombrándose de la cantidad de cosas que veía, cuando lo elegante termino y quedo casi frente a la cabina supo que había llegado el momento de regresar, pero seguramente guardaría en su memoria todo lo que acababa de ver para archivarlo y recordarlo siempre que pudiera como su primera experiencia en viajar en un avión, y un avión como ese en el que estaba viajando.

Regreso al lado de Tomoyo y se acomodo en su silla, intento que su cabeza no se llenara de recuerdos sobre lo que había hablado con su esposo.

Pero inevitablemente esas imágenes, palabras y gestos se habían quedado grabados muy hondo en su conciencia, no estaba enfadada, debía admitirlo, sorprendida, un poco, asustada, bastante, pero no enfadada, casi lo comprendía y comprendía ahora la razón por la cual él la odiaba a ella y odiaba todo lo que habían hecho, era porque el también había sido forzado a esto, no entendió bien las razones de él, que a distancia eran un poco diferentes de las de ella, solamente le había dado a entender que ese matrimonio le parecía una farsa y que creía que la culpable era ella por no haberse revelado ante lo que su padre había planeado.

Lo que había contestado había estado bien, esas eran, en general, las razones por las cuales había aceptado con sumisión la decisión de su padre, porque le temía, por que durante su vida se había visto subyugada a las decisiones que él quisiera tomar para ella porque no estaba su madre para protegerla. Pero por lo que había dicho el ni siquiera vivirían juntos, le había comprado una casa y estaría recluida en ella, lo único que esperaba es que esa casa tuviera muchos libros, habría que entretenerse con algo y que mejor que espacio para sí.

Tomoyo se removió un poco y abrió sus ojos amatistas que estaban enrojecidos, Sakura no se imaginaba que le iba a afectar tanto el viaje, pensó que al menos ella no había presenciado la conversación con Shaoran porque si lo hubiera hecho seguramente estaría asustada, más que la misma Sakura.

No sabía qué hora era, y no quería llamar a nadie para averiguarlo, una nimiedad así daría que hablar entre ese estricto personal de seguridad y no quería hacer nada que llamara la atención.

- ¿Como estas, Tomoyo? – pregunto Sakura cuando la muchacha se enderezo en la silla. Y se froto los ojos delicadamente.

- Con el estomago como un cedazo, señora – contestó con tanta sinceridad y elegancia que arranco una sonrisa a Sakura. – pero creo que sobreviviré.

- Que bueno, me estaba preguntando si contaría con tu presencia en mi boda.- dijo Sakura sonriendo y apretando cariñosamente la mano de la joven.

- Por supuesto, señora, estoy segura que cuando el aparato este en tierra mi malestar se ira. – dijo Tomoyo con ansiedad, como esperando que Sakura se enfadara.

Sakura también lo esperaba. Pero no iba a arriesgarme a que algo le pasara. Pediría a uno de los de seguridad si podría consultar a alguien que supiera de enfermedades y virus, si tenía que prescindir de Tomoyo en su malograda boda China, quería saberlo lo antes posible, y aunque se iba a sentir más sola que nunca, no iba a arriesgar a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo dijo que tenía sed después de unos minutos, Sakura levanto la bocina que había dicho el de seguridad y pidió una botella de agua para ella.

Esta llego en menos de dos minutos y Sakura se sintió un poco abrumada por su rapidez.

Tomoyo bebió un par de sorbos pero desgraciadamente eso estimulo a su estomago negativamente ya que la chica volvió a trasbocar y comenzó a apretarse el estomago inconscientemente.

Ahora sí que estaba preocupada.

- ¿Cree que la pueda ver un medico cuando aterricemos? – pregunto Sakura ansiosa cuando el hombre movió unas cuantas palancas debajo de la silla en la que estaba Tomoyo y esta se reclino suavemente hacia atrás haciendo que la llorosa Tomoyo quedara suavemente recostada, como en una cama pequeña.

- No debe faltar mucho para que lleguemos, me comunicare por radio con alguien en tierra para que esté listo un equipo médico.

Sakura asintió mirando la pálida cara de Tomoyo.

-Gracias, eso sería maravilloso – dijo dirigiéndose al de seguridad.

- Perdóneme señora, no cumplir mi promesa – dijo Tomoyo negando con la cabeza para sí misma.

-Ahora eso no importa, estás enferma. – le respondió Sakura intentando que volviera a recostarse.

El hombre salió y Sakura se quedo a solas con Tomoyo.

La joven estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

El hombre volvió a la estancia y le dijo que quedaba media hora de vuelo aproximadamente, Sakura asintió aunque pensó que media hora con dolor abdominal era algo casi insoportable.

El, que también sabia de primeros auxilios, le dijo a Sakura que pusiera paños en la frente de Tomoyo y que él le haría una vía intravenosa para pasarle algún analgésico de amplio espectro y para hidratarla y posiblemente antipirético (quita la fiebre).

Sakura observo la manera pulcra, educada y sobre todo profesional del hombre cuando trabajo de Tomoyo, la muchacha seguía ardiendo en fiebre y había comenzado a delirar llamando a su madre y al hombre que se iba a casar con su hermana mayor.  
>Le aseguro la intravenosa y colgó una bolsa de suero en la pared, en un ganchillo que sobresalía. Haciendo una reverencia se retiro.<p>

/. /

- Tenemos un percance – dijo Liu interrumpiendo a Shaoran que estaba en medio de una videoconferencia con algunas directivas de las empresas Li.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto sacándose el audífono.

- La doncella de su esposa se encuentra en mal estado de salud – dijo Liu – al parecer es algo serio.

Genial, pensó Shaoran, lo que le faltaba.

- ¿Qué tiene? – pregunto irritado.

- No sabemos, pero por sus síntomas podríamos decir que un ataque de apendicitis-

-¿Avisaste en tierra? – pregunto Shaoran pasado un momento, pensando en cómo cambiarían sus planes y dándose cuenta de que eso no los alteraría en absoluto, lo mejor era casarse cuanto antes y salir de ese embrollo en vez de darle más largas esperando que por algún tipo de milagro la boda no se llevara a cabo, porque conocía a su tío sabía que si se enteraba de que el curso de la programación cambiaria por que la doncella de su esposa estaba enferma, seguramente iría al mismo hospital a casarlos, y Shaoran pensó que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de acudir a ningún hospital. Liu asintió por lo que Shaoran continuó – Vamos a hacer lo siguiente, en cuanto el avión toque tierra ordena a algunos de tus hombres que escolten a la doncella a uno de los hospitales cercanos, el resto traerá a mi esposa conmigo, supongo que tendrán que prepararla para la ceremonia. Después se reunirán en la casa, que ninguno de los hombres que asignas se aleje de la doncella.

Liu asintió y salió y Shaoran volvió a su videoconferencia sin que le preocupara nada más.

Estaba debatiendo sobre el valor de algunas acciones cuando una llamada entro al móvil, no alcanzo a contestarlo por lo que segundos después llego un mensaje.

Se trataba de Eriol y le decía que estaría esperándolo en el aeropuerto, no podía negar que era una perspectiva agradable ver a su amigo, si contaba con suerte él estaría presente en la boda lo cual al menos le daría cierto alivio.

Le respondió que llegarían en unos minutos y que le agradaría volver a verlo. Era cierto, seguramente Eriol era la única conexión que le quedaba con su pasado, ya que ni siquiera podía ponerse en contacto con sus hermanas.

Cerró el móvil y volvió a concentrarse en la videoconferencia.

/ . /

- Señora, voy a tener que pedirle que se siente y ajuste su cinturón de seguridad, en unos momentos estaremos aterrizando. – el hombre entro en la estancia.

- ¿Qué pasara con Tomoyo? - pregunto ella mientras intentaba ajustar el cinturón con manos temblorosas, al final el hombre de seguridad tuvo que ponérselo.

-Un equipo médico la estará esperando – dijo él, cuando termino de ajustarla a ella saco una serie de cinturones de la bien equipada silla con la que aseguro a Tomoyo cuidando de no apretarle el vientre que según miro Sakura por encima del kimono, estaba aumentado de tamaño.

Cuando el avión aterrizo la sensación de vacío volvió a darse en el estomago de Sakura que no quería imaginarse que sentiría Tomoyo con ese descenso en su maltrecho estomago.

Una vez el avión permaneció quieto en el sitio tres hombres entraron con una de las camillas de emergencia del avión, uno de ellos desaseguro rápidamente a Tomoyo y la subieron con cuidado, por los músculos de ellos Sakura sabía que uno solo d ellos podría transportar la camilla de Tomoyo pero entre los tres la sacaron procurando moverla lo menos posible, Sakura se desato y salió detrás de ella, cuando iban a cruzar la salida otro de los hombres de seguridad se adelanto y le cerró el paso.

- Lo siento, señora, usted debe venir conmigo – Sakura que no había apartado la vista de Tomoyo miro al hombre horrorizada.

- No, yo debo ir con Tomoyo – dijo intentando sortearlo.

- Las órdenes del señor Li es que se quede usted conmigo y mis demás compañeros, será conducida al templo para su boda.

-No me importa la boda, ella es mi doncella y debo estar con ella, está muy enferma y…- intento explicar ella pero el hombre no se movió, Sakura se sintió desesperada, en ese momento, y solo ahí, se rebeló que sus decisiones tampoco iban a ser tomadas en cuenta en ese país, había guardado la ligera esperanza de que fuera diferente y aunque había aceptado sumisamente la decisión que Shaoran había tomado para ella, no podía alejarse de Tomoyo, era como su hermana y era la única compañía que le quedaba.

-Hágase a un lado, se lo ordeno – dijo con una voz que no parecía la de ella.

-Lo siento, señora – dijo el hombre permaneciendo impasible e intacto en su puesto.

Sakura se movió rápidamente y lo esquivo para bajar corriendo las escaleras del avión, a lo lejos vio que Tomoyo estaba siendo acomodada en una camilla de ruedas y que su rostro estaba aun mas pálido que antes.

Corrió todo lo más rápidamente que sus piernas la impulsaron y se estaba acercando cuando un par de brazos la aferraron por la espalda y la empujaron hacia atrás. Sakura intento sacudirse pero no era rival para esos brazos de acero.

Cuando miro hacia atrás vio que era el mismo hombre que la había retenido en la puerta del avión, estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no lastimarla y parecía contener toda la fuerza que poseía y solo estar usando una parte de ella.

- ¡Suéltame! – dijo Sakura casi rugiendo.

- En el momento en que Liu te suelte te dejare en la calle y te devolveré a tu padre, no creo que esa idea te agrade – dijo una voz detrás del hombre. Este se volvió y Sakura enfoco a Shaoran que caminaba lenta y seguramente, como un león, elegante, frio y distante.

- Tengo que ir con ella, por favor – rogo Sakura desesperada, intentando trasmitir con sus ojos y con su voz su deseo ferviente de ir con Tomoyo, pensando, inocentemente, que podía ser la última vez que la vería.

- No, no tienes que ir con ella porque es tu sirvienta y está siendo atendida, tú vas a venir conmigo porque tenemos que finiquitar este tedioso asunto de nuestra boda antes de tener que aguantar alguna perorata de mi tío. – dijo Shaoran mirándola desdeñosamente.

- Pero…- intento discutir ella pero él se acerco hasta que quedaron a una distancia casi mínima.

-Pero nada, te vienes conmigo y después veremos cómo está tu sirvienta.

La inflexibilidad de los ojos de Shaoran convenció a Sakura que por más que le pidiera y rogara él la iba a separar de Tomoyo, quizá nunca la volviera a ver, podría morir…sintió un acceso de ira mezclado con lagrimas que no derramo. Tan solo devolvió la mirada a su "esposo" completamente convencida de que era un ser sin alma, un acceso de rencor hacia él y hacia los hombres en general la sacudió completamente, nunca había pensado en tener ese sentimiento hacia alguien, aunque oportunidades en la vida no le habían faltado, pero ese rencor contenido tanto tiempo decidió hacer sevicia en su cuerpo en ese momento, pero sabía que no le serviría de nada, y aun así estaba invadiéndola completamente.

Shaoran sintió como los ojos de Sakura cambiaron, el verde sorprendente de ellos se oscureció por una emoción que no supo leer, su aliento agitado le golpeaba el rostro al mismo tiempo que sentía el enfado manar de ella, lastima, pensó, porque no le serviría de nada su pequeño ataque de rebeldía, ella no iba a hacer lo que quisiera y sería mejor que lo empezara a entenderlo.

Cuando Sakura bajo la cabeza completamente vencida el dio una cabezada al hombre que la sujetaba quien la apoyo en el suelo nuevamente y la insto a caminar detrás de Shaoran, iban por otro camino diferente al que había tomado Tomoyo pero en la misma área, quizá podría verla… pero no entraron a otro aeropuerto igual de monstruoso que el de Japón, y la camilla se perdió de vista. Sintió que un brazo la aprehendía delicadamente a que caminara y así lo hizo, no se sentía especialmente fuerte, así que nuevamente su voluntad se vio doblegada por los deseos de los demás.

A lo lejos vio que Shaoran caminaba en sentido recto y sus ojos parecían también estar buscando a alguien.

/. /

Shaoran seguía pensando en los ojos de su esposa, parecía insólito que aun se sintiera presa bajo ellos, que los ojos de una niña pudieran transmitir tanto y nada al mismo tiempo.

Pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad para encontrarse de frente con un sonriente, crecido y siempre con gafas Eriol Hiragizawa.

Ambos muchachos sabían que habían cambiado, cada golpe de la vida había hecho de ellos lo que eran en esos momentos, aun podía recordar la última vez que se habían visto y jugado, cuando la vida tal como la conocía había sido arrebatada de Shaoran, sabía que no tenia derecho pero envidiaba la sonrisa de amistad que manaba de la cara de Eriol y que la frialdad y altivez con la que había sido criado le impidiera devolvérsela del mismo modo. Pero Eriol no se amedrento, el sabia, al menos lo más relevante, que era lo que había pasado con Shaoran y aunque entre su padre y el habían tratado de encontrarlo siempre habían contado con la oposición de Fen, pero sabía que tendrían que hablar de ello cuando tuvieran tiempo. Shaoran estaba próximo a casarse.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos como medios conocidos.

- Es un gusto volver a verte, Shaoran Li-dijo Eriol como si se tratara de algún diplomático

-Lo mismo digo, Hiragizawa…aunque… por lo que veo, aun sigo siendo el más apuesto de los dos, madre lo decía…- dijo Shaoran sin poder evitar que una descarnada y casi forzada risa saliera a su rostro. Los ojos de Eriol brillaron también a punto de lanzar carcajadas. Parecía que con Eriol, el dolor de hablar de su madre se mitigaba, y sabia que tendría oportunidad de hablar de eso y de mucho más con Eriol, pero ahora, ahora tendría que ir a su ceremonia, no quería que su tío se enterara de la presencia de Eriol hasta que no fuera absolutamente necesario.

-¿y no vas a presentarme a tu esposa? – dijo Eriol mirando por encima del hombro a Sakura que caminaba lentamente al lado del hombre de seguridad.

Shaoran se volvió contrariado, no le importaba ser maleducado con Eriol pero no quería hacer ningún tipo de presentación ni alarde de su nueva esposa.

- No, no merece tal distinción – dijo descarnadamente ignorando olímpicamente la petición de Eriol.

- ¿Es esa niña que camina al lado de tu escolta? – dijo Eriol sin hacerle caso. Shaoran afirmo con un gruñido.

- Es…demasiado hermosa – comento con un deje de sorpresa en la voz, Shaoran se sorprendió a sí mismo por la irritación con la que salió su voz.

- No servirá de nada que sea hermosa o no…no la quiero, ni la querré nunca.

-Aun no puedo creer que te hayas visto atado por un matrimonio de conveniencia.

- Conoces los alcances de mi tío, tuve que acceder a esto…y a otros detalles, pero también tengo mis condiciones, claro que al viejo no le importa con tal de que me una a la familia de Kinomoto.

- Kinomoto… ¿los Kinomoto de los guerreros de las Montañas? - dijo Eriol con sorpresa.

-Si – gruño Shaoran comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto en donde debía estarlo esperando todo el equipo de seguridad.

- Pero…es una de las jóvenes más codiciadas para matrimonio, por su excelente dote… dicen que nadie le ha visto nunca el rostro.

- Pues lo estás viendo ahora – dijo mordazmente Shaoran – mi tío concluye que una unión entre la dinastía y ellos proveerá ingresos y ventajas a grandes rasgos a la empresa, y analizando la situación detenidamente no puedo más que aceptar que tiene razón, el muy anciano, hicimos una proyección en secreto con mi nueva junta directiva, y necesitaremos de esa alianza para muchos proyectos que vienen en camino.

Eriol asintió todavía dando la vuelta a su cabeza para mirar a la figura de Sakura, seguramente en unos años, cuando hubiera convivido con ella Shaoran no tendría reparos en aceptarla como su esposa, aunque era su belleza, la que hablaba por su manera de caminar y otros factores que saltaban a la vista, la muchacha podría ser una excelente esposa.

Sakura observo al hombre que se acerco a Shaoran y que desde hacía unos minutos había empezado a caminar con él, no podía esperarlo de Shaoran después de lo que le había hecho pero al parecer eran amigos o se conocían, no podía comprender como el teniendo un amigo se rehusara a dejarla ir con Tomoyo, pero él era el hombre, nada mas valido que eso.

Notaba que el hombre se volvía a verla varias veces y creía saber el motivo, había permanecido oculta por ordenes de su padre, su único contacto con el exterior había sido en la villa y con nadie más, pero había escuchado cosas durante su corte vida, comentarios sobre como su padre guardaba celosamente su privacidad en todo lo referente a ella.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del hospital el hombre de seguridad que iba a su lado se hizo aun más cerca haciéndola sentir incomoda, pero hasta que no estuvo dentro del lujoso auto negro no comprendió que se había acercado a ella para servirle de escudo, volvió a pensar en el hombre que había visto en el aeropuerto y la razón por la que insistían en su seguridad y la de su esposo.

Miro hacia la ventaba pensando en Tomoyo y en lo que estaría pasando con ella en ese momento.

Partieron a toda velocidad, apenas le daba tiempo de mirar cada casa, cada edificio, cada parque, cada parte d esa ciudad desconocida que veía con sus ojos, que nunca creyeron que verían algo más que la villa donde creció. Intento grabarlo todo tal como en el avión, ya que sabia la vida de reclusa que le esperaba en el futuro y seguía queriendo tener algo que recordar.

Arribo a una mansión gigantesca cuyas puertas enrejadas y blancas se abrieron para dar paso a toda la comitiva de autos que entraban en fila entre los que se encontraba el de ellos, entraron con rapidez pero esa velocidad no se sentía en el cómodo interior de los autos, cuando se detuvieron alguien le abrió la puerta para que bajase, cuando lo hizo comenzaron a guiarla al interior de la casa en donde se encontró de frente con una mujer que se veía tan seria e inamovible como la que la arreglo para su primera boda en Japón.

La mujer hizo una reverencia y con un gesto magistral de la mano se volvió haciendo que la joven Sakura la siguiera. Entraron a una habitación y Sakura no se entero de nada más.

Con la mente llena de preocupación hacia Tomoyo, odio y rencor hacia Shaoran, decepción hacia su padre y su hermano, y depresión consigo misma permaneció sentada y quieta mientras era nuevamente tratada como una muñeca a la que hay que perfeccionar, sin sentimientos y quieta como una estatua.

Su rostro siguió ocultándose bajo las sucesivas capas de maquillaje, no tuvo que usar tocado pero su cabello fue peinado de tal manera que parecía que tuviera un tocado pero de pelo. Cando su rostro, otra mascara irreconocible, quedo listo se puso de pie y la mujer le puso un kimono de color rojo. Adornado con telas de varios materiales y diseños pero con mucho color rojo, que segundo lo que había oído Sakura era el color tradicional de las bodas.

Cuando estuvo lista, podrían haber pasado tres o cuatro horas o tal vez solo minutos, la mujer la dejo en paz, no le dijo nada y Sakura ni siquiera le agradeció, tenía la suficiente educación pero también podía hacer un poco de dignidad dentro del abanico de sus buenos modales y si la mujer había permanecido en silencio todo el rato pues Sakura haría lo mismo.

/. /

Cuando llego al auto que lo llevaría se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Eriol.

- no quiero que mi tío se percate de que me has encontrado, Eriol, si quieres estar presente en esta bazofia vas a tener que fingir que eres algún empresario que me acompaña o algo similar, si mi tío se entera de quien eres, no quiero asustarte, pero aun estando moribundo, en silla de ruedas y dependiendo de una enfermera, es capaz de hacerte daño.

- No te preocupes, yo también tengo escoltas – dijo señalando otra hilera de coches – hare lo que dices, veremos que tiene preparado el viejo para ti.

Shaoran no quería imaginárselo y mientras el equipo de seguridad hacia despliegue de todo su entrenamiento para conducir como animales en selva y época de casa, en menos de media hora hizo el camino del aeropuerto hasta la casa de su tío, lugar, para horror, desazón y maldición de Shaoran, en donde se celebraría la boda.

Tuvo razón al temer por lo que su tío había hecho con esa casa, la que pensaba vender cuando él se muriera, había adornos rojos por todas partes, parecía que había entrado al infierno y no se le ocurrió mejor analogía que esa al pensar en lo que le esperaba. Malditas tradiciones, maldito matrimonio y maldito todo desde que lo separaron de su madre.

Se volvió para que uno de los encargados de organizar la boda le indicara el camino a seguir para componer un poco la apariencia que le había dado el viaje. No se vestiría con aquel ridículo vestido rojo para emular algo que no era real.

Una de las sirvientas le informo que su tío se hallaba en camino, claro, como no, el viejo no iba a dejar pasar oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos como terminaba de arruinar su vida. No, arruinar no, Shaoran se iba a encargar de olvidares de esta parte de su destino y concentrarse solamente en el dinero de las empresas y en vivir la vida que había empezado a vivir recientemente antes de que su ti saliera con las del matrimonio, sexo casual, mujeres hermosas, y dinero extra de las inversiones de las empresas para gastar como siempre había querido, sin importar Dinastía, sin importar nada más que si mismo, y tal vez quizá Eriol quisiera unirse a su próxima vida de iniquidad.

Cuando le informaron que su tío estaba en la casa ya todo lo demás era cuestión de minutos que estuviera listo.

Así como el, listo para ir al deshuesadero, una vez más. Camino con lentitud como si estuviera dirigiéndose a la horca al sitio de la casa, la sala múltiple en donde se celebraría la unión.

/. /

Sakura se quedo sentada en la silla rezando al Dios de la buena fortuna por la recuperación de Tomoyo.

Pensar en ella afloro sus sentimientos y esta vez no pudo evitar que las lagrimas brotaran, las sentía cálidas recorriendo la gruesa capa de maquillaje y seguramente minimizando el efecto de este, ¿que importaba que la vieran llorar?

A estas alturas todo el mundo debía saber que su matrimonio no era más que una farsa.

Tocaron suavemente la puerta y por ella entro el mismo hombre que tan amablemente la había atendido en el avión a ella y a Tomoyo.

- Todo está listo, señora –

- ¿Dónde está mi doncella? – pregunto deseando poder morderse la lengua.

El hombre parecía querer debatirse entre decirles o cumplir, seguramente, las ordenes del tirano de Shaoran, pero, pensó Sakura, ella debía simpatizarle ya que le comento.

- Tuvieron que intervenirla de urgencias, tenía un ataque de apendicitis, un problema de inflamación en el abdomen –comento al ver que Sakura lo miraba sin comprender. – es un anexo que debe ser retirado y eso es lo que le hicieron a la señorita Daidoji. Ahora se está recuperando pero seguramente no podrá venir a hacerle compañía hasta dentro de unos días.

A Sakura no le importaba, solo le había preocupado que Tomoyo no estuviera bien, pero sentía que podía confiar en este hombre así que le dijo.-

- Gracias –

El hombre pudo notar cómo se transformaban los rasgos de Sakura al saber del bienestar de su amiga y aun no podía comprender por qué el señor se empeñaba en torturar a esa muchacha que parecía hermosa, majestuosa, y al mismo tiempo, vacía y vulnerable.

Se pus de pie el la escolto a el sitio de la casa en donde se celebraría la unión, la casa tenia adornos en su mayoría rojos y que sospechaba que no estaban ahí siempre, solamente era por la boda y por hacer honor a las tradiciones.

Bajo las escaleras que antes había tenido que subir y más adornos rojos le dieron la bienvenida.

El hombre la condujo y no pudo evitar mirar la casa, esa era una casa demasiado grande, más incluso que la de su padre en la villa, parecía un castillo sacado de los muchos cuentos que leía cuando devoraba los libros sin encuadernar que su padre tenía.

Cuando entraron a la sala Sakura vio que estaba dispuesta por varias sillas, al fondo estaba el altar, en donde un Shaoran vestido como si fuera otro día de oficina, esperaba de pie al lado de otras personas entre las cuales estaba el hombre con el que lo había visto en el aeropuerto. Camino ayudada por el hombre a su lado como el único soporte en medio de todos esos extraños que a su vez la miraban a ella como una extraña.

Soporta, pensaba para sí misma, una vez estés casada vas a vivir en una casa en donde ninguno de ellos te vera, donde vivirás feliz con Tomoyo, pasaran tus días, cumplirás 17, 18, 19… hasta que llegara el día de tu vejez, y morirás enclaustrada como viviste…

Si, no era un panorama muy alentador. Ya lo sabía. Ya lo había aceptado. Y como ya había hecho ese recorrido antes ya no se sintió intimidada por la fría presencia de quien sería su marido por segunda, vez, estaba preparada para su mirada fría, calculadora, desdeñosa, odiosa…pues bien, el sentimiento era completamente mutuo, jamás olvidaría que paso por alto sus ruegos cuando solamente quería ir a ver y estar con Tomoyo. Pero la alegría que sentía por el bienestar de su única compañera le hizo frente a todos sus sentimientos de desolación, ganando por poco, pero ganando.

Cuando estuvo frente a Shaoran permitió que él le tomara la mano y que el ministro de ceremonia pronunciara los votos que ellos debían repetir, había notado la mirada de Shaoran sobre ella más veces en Japón y no podía saber que significaban.

Ahí estaba ella otra vez, pensó Shaoran.

Parecía que no se daba cuenta pero todos se quedaban mirándola como si fuera alguna especie de ángel del cielo que había bajado a iluminar con su presencia, Shaoran la miro, si con su vestido tradicional japonés había sido, debía aceptarlo de una buena vez, reluciente, en esos momentos brillaba con su propia belleza de una manera alarmante, el color rojo del kimono tradicional hacia contraste con su piel, el color de sus ojos y su cabello, y sabia que los invitados de su tío no esperaban que la hija de un hombre de la selva, como llamaban a Kinomoto, tuviera los rasgos que tenia la hija de este.

No podía dejar que la fascinación que estaba empezando a sentir por esa chica nublara todo lo que se había propuesto a si mismo sentir por ella.

No se iba a dejar cegar por una belleza infantil que podía llegar a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para manipularlo, no se dejaría controlar nunca más.

Ella camino en compañía de uno de los más veteranos en su equipo de seguridad, el hombre parecía no estar seguro de que estar haciendo al lado de esa chica, pero caminaba con ella.

Había averiguado sobre la salud de la doncella Daidoji y le habían informado que estaba estable por lo que pronto se reuniría con Sakura en la casa destinada para ellas y su enclaustramiento.

El ministro comenzó a mencionar los votos una y otra vez, las promesas a los dioses, los pagos del alma, las preguntas de rigor en toda ceremonia y las respuestas austeras y faltas de vida de los respectivos casados.

Cuando se termino Sakura suspiro para sí, era oficialmente y bajo la ley y tradiciones de China y Japón, la esposa de Shaoran Li, Sakura Li.


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenos Días**

**Espero que estén bien, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto. **

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP.**

Cuando todo termino se quedo de pie frente al ministro que haciendo una venia se retiro, Sakura no sabía cómo proceder, que hacer, a donde mirar y como actuar. No se atrevía a mirar a Shaoran y muy dentro de ella, bueno no tan dentro, desearía no tener que volver a mirarlo en toda existencia, un propósito estúpido pero al menos lo intentaría.

Pensaba en si dar vuelta y pedirle que la llevara con Tomoyo acarrearía que lo ridiculizara en público, o si hablarle implicaría que él la humillara aun más.

Se quedo quieta mientras sentía que el se movía a su lado, era algo enfermizo sentir que el mundo podía caer sobre una persona si se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento pero así era como se sentía, imposibilitada para nada, se dio la vuelta lentamente y quedo frente a toda la gente que había asistido a su boda, no sabía que alguno de ellos tenía idea de cómo era el mecanismo bajo el cual esta se había realizado, o si conocían quien era ella, por las miradas que le lanzaban parecía que sí.

Unas mujeres la miraban por encima de sus abanicos con curiosidad, otras con franco odio, o eso le pareció, y los hombres que las acompañaban la miraban con abierta admiración, como si consideraran lo que había hecho como un acto de valentía, o, al ser tan inocente no podía percibir que lo que había era libido por la belleza que, sin saberlo, exudaba.

- Sígame, señora, la conduciré a su nuevo hogar –

El hombre que había estado cerca de ella en la ceremonia, el que vestía igual que todo el personal que parecía de seguridad, se acerco sin que él se diera cuenta de donde había venido, le estaba ofreciendo algo parecido a un soporte, como el que había estado con ella en el avión y en ese momento, con toda la tensión que sentía encima de sus hombros comenzaba a pensar que sería de ella si él se iba.

-¿No podría ir con Tomoyo? – pregunto Sakura esperanzada, la mirada en sus ojos le dijo que comprendía de quien y de que estaba hablando, y pensó que accedería pero sus deseos murieron cuando el hombre negó con la cabeza, no necesitaba decir mas, Shaoran había ordenado que fuera a casa, a su nueva casa.

El hombre extendió la mano y Sakura la tomo, miro por encima del hombro de él y vio que Shaoran era abordado en la entrada de la sala por un hombre anciano en silla de ruedas, en cuyo lado se encontraba una mujer que parecía ser enfermera, el hombre parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por respirar y lucia como si estuviera discutiendo con Shaoran.

No quería pecar de curiosa así que retraso sus pasos lo más lentamente que pudo, para que así terminaran de discutir y ella pudiera pasar sin tener que enterarse por que Shaoran miraba a ese hombre con un odio tan manifiesto como con el que la miraba a ella.

/ . /

Finalmente había terminado, pensó Shaoran irónicamente mientras firmaba el acta en donde acreditaba a la chica como su esposa y su nueva, alta y no muy deseada responsabilidad.

Cuando todo termino pensó que podía irse sin problema, total esto era algo que él no había planeado y seguramente la gente que asistió, la mayoría de ellos compañeros de junta de su abuelo, sabría de antemano lo que era en realidad esa unión. Cuando iba a cruzar el umbral de la sala descubrió que la enfermera de su tío venia llevando la silla del anciano, él, aunque enfermo había ido a verificar con sus propios ojos lo que había orquestado con esa familia de las montañas, era sorprendente hasta que punto quería que las cosas se hicieran bajo su ojo avizor.

- Vaya, parece que para esto sí que no estás enfermo – dijo Shaoran con sorna negando con la cabeza y sonriendo fríamente mientras daba lentamente los pasos que lo acercaban a la persona que mas odiaba en su vida.

- Tengo que super…super….supervisar… que no hagas ninguna estupidez – contesto

- La única estupidez que he cometido es haber permitido que me llevaras contigo y no haberme matado cuando tuve oportunidad. Crees que te debo mucho pero no te debo nada, no pedí nada de lo que me diste así que de nada sirve que intentes echarme en cara algo. Y ratifico lo que dije, no vivirás lo suficiente para hacer nada ni cerciorarte de nada.

El anciano tuvo un ataque de tos que la enfermera se apresuro a sofocar con un poco de liquido de color azul. Shaoran miro al hombre, durante unos segundos sintió una lástima que prontamente enterró con todo el odio que el anciano le inspiraba, no merecía la piedad de nadie, de él mucho menos, había sido el artífice de la muerte de su madre y lo había amenazado con sus hermanas, no podía sentir nada por alguien así.

- Sabes que vas a aprovechar todo lo que este matrimonio te va a dar monetariamente, cumplí con mi cometido, y con… la promesa que hice a Kinomoto – dijo su tío respirando con estertores.

- ¿Promesa? ¿de qué promesa estás hablando? –

- Eso es algo que no te concierne – dijo el hombre mirándolo despectivamente.,

- Total ni me importaba, ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que ver tu rostro.

Siguió su camino mirando a su tío con indiferencia.

/./

Sakura sintió que el hombre a su lado seguía la velocidad de sus pasos como si se tratara de su fiel sombra, y así parecía, cuando vio que Shaoran se alejo finalmente camino más segura esperando que el hombre de la silla de ruedas se fuera, pero inevitablemente el se volvió y la miro, parecía sorprendido de verla, como si la conociera, pero ella no recordaba haber visto nunca ese rostro.

Cuando cruzo por el lado el anciano dijo, con dificultad.

- Así que eres tu – la enfermera acomodo la silla de manera que quedara frente a él. Sakura no podía evitarlo, y la cortesía que poseía le impedía hacer lo mismo que había hecho su nuevo esposo, dejar al hombre hablando solo.

- Buenas tardes, señor – dijo Sakura haciendo la inclinación correspondiente, sintió que una mano se cerraba suavemente sobre su brazo.

-Debemos irnos señora – dijo el hombre apremiándola a seguir, ella lo miro extrañada, parecía que Shaoran también le iba a prohibir hablar con ese hombre.

-Que parecida eres a tu madre jovencita – comentó el hombre tosiendo ruidosamente, Sakura endureció su figura para impedir que el hombre de seguridad siguiera halando de ella con premura.

- Mi madre… usted… ¿usted conocía a mi madre?

- Por fascinante que sea la charla no tienes ninguna autoridad para hablar con mi "esposa" – Sakura escucho la voz de Shaoran a lo lejos, pero sintió su voz como si le hubiera hablado al oído, la entonación que uso para nombrarla fue escalofriantemente despectiva, Sakura sintió que remordía algo dentro de ella.

- Tú no sabes nada de lo que tenga que hablar con ella – dijo el anciano.

- por lo que se dentro de poco no vas a hablar con nadie, y lamentablemente los voy a privar de la emotiva conversación porque ella debe ir a su nuevo hogar, al que estará confinada por haber accedido a esto.

- Pero…Shaoran…- dijo Sakura y al instante deseo haberse callado.

- no hables…- se dirigía a ella evidentemente aunque no lo estuviera viendo – y tu vete a tu asilo y déjame en paz de una buena vez. Tanaka, llévala de inmediato a la casa.

Sakura miro al anciano antes de que su brazo fuera llevado con más fuerza, no la suficiente para lastimarla, pero si para que obedeciera.

-Lo siento mucho, señor –

Se volvió antes de que él le respondiera y camino siendo escoltada por el llamado Tanaka.

Salieron de la casa con ella aun preguntándose como era que ese hombre conocía a su madre, pero sabía que no tendría tiempo de cuestionárselo, tal vez nunca lo volviera a ver.

El sol de la tarde le dio en la cara el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar a respirar de nuevo su calor, luego entro nuevamente al auto que la traía que salió inmediatamente de esa casa rumbo a su nueva prisión.

Sakura se sentía un poco ahogada portando aun su traje de matrimonio, el color rojo, que en una ocasión normal, representaba festividad y amor a los que se unían, ahora la ahogaba como una carga de que la que quería liberarse pronto. Tomoyo volvía a presenciar todos sus pensamientos importantes, quería preguntar como estaba, donde estaba, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, se sentía atrapada.

Como una mosca en la telaraña.

Después de veinte minutos de viaje entraron ahora a la verja de una casa bastante amplia que aun por el frente se le podía notar que tenía un jardín inmenso, Sakura no pudo evitar emocionarse al pensar que ese espacio seria para ella, tendría un poco de libertad, no importaba si no volvía a salir a la calle, con tener ese jardín, decorarlo y hacerlo a su voluntad y semejanza le parecía la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Cuando cruzaron la verja hablo a Tanaka que estaba conduciendo.

- Usted sabe donde esa mi doncella, ¿verdad? – le pregunto, no entendía como todo ese equipo de seguridad sabia donde estaba Tomoyo y ella, que era su principal allegada, ignorara como estaba en ese momento, era cierto que antes le habían dicho que estaba bien, pero ahora su preocupación volvía a salir a flote al no saber nada de ella – le ruego que me diga como esta…donde esta…No estoy pidiendo que me lleve con ella, sé que no fue eso lo que le ordenaron, pero al menos dígame…por favor – Se sentía sucumbir un poco a la desesperación lo cual hacia que la voz le temblara, el hombre le dirigió una mirada rápida por el espejo retrovisor.

- En cuanto este recuperada se reunirá aquí con usted, se lo aseguro, confié en nosotros.

- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien a quien nunca he visto?, no me pida eso, se que están bajo las ordenes de mi marido y no las mías, solamente quiero…

Pero lo que quería se quedo atascado en su garganta, la mirada del hombre se había vuelto igual de inflexible que la de su marido. Miro hacia la ventaba mirando como la casa iba a acercándose cada vez más a su campo de visión

Cuando tuvieron la puerta frente a ellos el auto se detuvo, Sakura abrió la puerta sin esperar a que el hombre la abriera por ella, no quería acercarse a él para nada más que lo necesario, el, al igual que todas las personas que la vigilaban, estaban en su contra, no podía verlo de otra manera.

El la siguió cuando camino hacia la casa, las puertas se abrieron lentamente en cuanto piso el frente, la visión de un amplio vestíbulo con una escalera descomunal le dio la bienvenida, todo estaba demasiado limpio, demasiado citadino, nada que ver con el campo, al cual estaba acostumbrada, ahora tendría que adaptarse a esta nueva casa, que aunque en mirad de superficialidad fuera suya, en realidad era otro objeto controlado por su marido, nada de ahí seria de ella al fin y al cabo, solamente su propia vida, aunque empezara a dudarlo seriamente. Miro hacia arriba cuando llego al pie de la escalera, había una cúpula de vidrio que dejaba entrever el color de las nubes que el sol estaba tinturando en ese momento, mientras terminaba de caer, miro hacia la derecha, la entrada a una enorme sala de muebles antiguos le devolvió la mirada, Sakura sentía que si se sentaba en uno de ellos se partiría de los antiguos que se veían, y sin embargo formaban un conjunto de asombrosa elegancia que la hacía preguntarse como haría para mantenerlo.

Escucho sobre el parque del suelo los pasos apresurados de alguien que venía desde detrás de la escalera. Sakura se volvió justo para ver a una mujer de mediana edad, aunque con el pelo llameante de color rojo y piel blanca.

- Señora Misuki – dijo Tanaka haciendo la respectiva reverencia, pero la mujer no lo miraba, estaba con los ojos puestos en Sakura y esta sintió como evaluaba cada rasgo de su cara y de su vestido de novia.

- Así que ella es la…Señora – Sakura no supo interpretar el tono de su voz, aunque se sentía prevenida, sabía que con la gente que trabajaba Shaoran no podía contar y debía atenerse a las consecuencias.

-Buenas Tardes – dijo educadamente inclinándose ante la mujer que abrió mucho los ojos ante el gesto de la joven. – Me llamo Sakura K…- estuvo a punto de usar su nombre anterior, pero casi podía ver que negar ser la esposa de Li podría acarrearle mas y mas del desdén de los sirvientes de Shaoran – Sakura Li, espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

La mujer no correspondió a la venia, parecía analizar cada uno de sus movimientos como si quisiera grabarlos en su mente y determinar cuál era la mejor manera de responder-

- Kajo Misuki es mi nombre, serví para el señor Fen Li, y ahora cuidare de esta casa por orden del Señor Shaoran Li.

Sakura asintió pensando en cómo sería la mejor manera de ganarse la simpatía de esa mujer, independientemente de que esta quisiera o no.

- . Espero contar con su apoyo, señora. No sé cómo dirigir una casa de este tamaño, pero se cocinar, coser, leer, escribir, hacer cálculos y montar a caballo, espero que pueda usar algunas de mis cualidades en su beneficio.

Lo que Sakura no sabía es que estaba impresionando a la mujer con su modestia y modales, la miraba fijamente porque desde que trabajaba para el viejo señor Li estaba acostumbrada a los insultos y había aprendido a responderlos y sobrellevarlos haciéndose imprescindible en su trabajo y volviéndose la más eficaz ama de llaves, estaba esperando que la esposa del señor Joven Li fuera una de esas princesitas estúpidas que se creían más que los demás por su cuna pero la sencillez manaba por cada poro de esa niñita que tenia frente a ella y que tenía los ojos más extraños que había visto nunca, ataviada con el vestido de novia se veía como una niña muy crecida, y muy bonita, Kajo conocía al señor joven Li, y sabia que la chica frente a ella no era el tipo de mujer a la que estaba acostumbrado, además de ser casi una niña, no debía tener ni 17 años.

Prefirió tratarla con cautela, podía ser que su apariencia le engañara y sus modales se fueran a la basura en cuanto se encontraran solas y no con Tanaka delante que la podía delatar.

- También espero poder ayudarle, señora. – dijo, Kajo aunque el titulo no le venía bien por la edad que debía tener.

- Bien, me voy. Nos veremos después Kajo.

Tanaka se dio la vuelta para irse-

- ¡Espere! –dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia a Kajo y volviéndose hacia el – por favor, ¿cuando podre volver a ver a Tomoyo?

Tanaka la ignoro y salió tan deprisa como si lo estuviera persiguiendo el mismo demonio. Sakura sintió que las piernas le fallaron y se aferro a una de las columnas a su lado.

No, no podía desfallecer, no ahora. Había llegado muy lejos. Pero la sensación de desazón se apodero de ella de un momento para otro, dominando a cualquier otra emoción que se aproximo a su cerebro.

Aun se preguntaba que estaba haciendo en este sitio, ¿Por qué todo había terminado así?

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – escucho una voz detrás de ella, parecía que el desbordamiento de sus emociones se estaba haciendo evidente. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, de nada valía que se desesperara, ya lo había comprobado con total crueldad, nadie sino Tomoyo, que no estaba y no sabía cuando estaría, tendría compasión de ella. Tendría que aprender a sostenerse…a no caer.

-Si, estoy bien- dijo intentando reducir al mínimo el temblor en su voz. – ¿sería tan amable de mostrarme la casa?, es tan grande que estoy segura de que me perderé.

Kajo asintió mirando la palidez de esa muchacha, aun tan evidente a pesar de la amplia mascara de maquillaje, que si no se equivocaba estaba empezando a sofocarla.

- Querrá cambiarse de ropa antes de empezar, los jardines son amplios y a esta hora hace demasiado calor.

Sakura asintió esperando que la mujer la condujera hacia donde se suponía que debía ir.

Siguió los pasos de la señora Misuki escaleras arriba hasta llegar al rellano del segundo piso en donde se abría un pasillo enormemente largo cargado de seis o siete puertas, un estar completamente igual en tamaño al vestidor estaba del otro lado de la cúpula, la casa parecía una mansión, un castillo…Sakura se sintió temblar ante tanta…"libertad"

Kajo tenía las indicaciones claras, la casa, las habitaciones, todo estaba adecuado para que dos personas vivieran en ella, aunque la otra chica no estaba no dudaba que la vería pronto, a pesar de que Tanaka ignorara la pregunta. La habitación de la señora había sido equipada por una serie de sencillos vestidos de casa de usanza china, todo el vestidor de la habitación principal había sido llenado de esa ropa, de accesorios que usaban las mujeres y de zapatos y demás.

Cuando abrió la puerta con su llave noto en seguida la sorpresa de la muchacha al ver el tamaño de la habitación. Aunque no parecía feliz, como lo hubiera estado cualquier otra de esas mujeres que abundaban en la vida del señor Li. Parecía que la resignación reemplazaba cualquier otro sentimiento en su semblante.

- Tiene todo lo que necesita para cambiarse, deje su vestido sobre la cama que me encargare de recogerlo y llevarlo a donde corresponda. La esperare en el piso de abajo para hacer el recorrido por la casa.

Sakura asintió sin poder creer realmente en lo que veía, era como si se tratara todo de un organizado cuaderno del cual debía seguir cada una de las indicaciones, esto no era una vida. Era solo un conjunto de organizadas reglas que debía seguir y seguir sin tener derecho a hacer algo diferente, a…desear algo diferente, y es que así era…

Volvió a infundirse fuerzas, rezo una plegaria tras otra por Tomoyo y fue hasta el baño, que estaba incluido dentro de la habitación y que parecía una habitación en si anexa a la suya, con una bañera enorme, grifos plateados y un enorme espejo que le devolvió la vista inevitablemente.

La máscara de si misma le devolvió la mirada, aquella era la mujer que se suponía que era, la que no conocía y la que se había casado para pasar de una jaula plateada, la que tenía en su casa, con su padre, a una dorada, un poco más grande pero jaula al fin y al cabo.

Un millar de cremas para el rostro, de pinceles para maquillaje, de maquillaje en si, y tonificantes le devolvió la vista, miro cada etiqueta buscando algo que la orientara sobre como quitarse eso que tenía en la cara que cubría a la verdadera. En otro el tónico que buscaba y miro a su alrededor, cada cosa que parecía necesitar aparecía ante sus ojos como si se tratara de magia, y aunque sabía que debía sentirse agradecida lo que sentía era una congoja sin precedentes.

Empapo en ese tónico un pomo de algodón y se lo paso varias veces por la cara, cambiándolo cada vez que quedaba cargado de la poderosa cantidad de maquillaje que había sido puesto.

Finalmente después de unos minutos su cara de niña le devolvía la mirada, solo que jamas vio una niña tan triste.

Se echo agua para limpiar los restos de tónico, se refresco un poco con ella y mojo una toalla para pasársela por el cuello. Luego procedió a quitarse el vestido cuidando de no dañarlo, no sabía a donde iría a parar una vez que se lo quitara, pero por su suave tela y sus impresionantes diseños hasta ella podía concluir que era un vestido en extremo costoso. Camino con él en manos hacia la cama y lo dejo extendido en ella tal como Kajo le había dicho. Luego se dirigió hacia el gigantesco guardarropa que también parecía una habitación anexa a la suya propia.

Estaba lleno de hermosos kimonos y vestidos que le llamaron la atención inexorablemente, no era que su padre no le diera ropas, pero estos Kimonos eran algo sin igual. Se sintió un poco frívola y se obligó a calmar esa emoción, sabia de antemano que no estaba ahí para disfrutar nada, casi creía que si alguien cercano notaba que algo le gustaba Shaoran se encargaría de que lo eliminaran por eso.

Eligio un sencillo Kimono de color rosa pastel y se lo puso rápidamente pensando en que seguramente Kajo debía estar impacientándose por su demora.

Bajo las escaleras terminando de calzarse una chinelas de lentejuelas blancas y vio que Kajo la esperaba al pie de la escalera como si nada, no parecía impaciente y enfadada lo cual le dio un gran alivio.

Hablando de la localización de cada lugar en la casa la señora Misuki le enseño con detalle la casa y el gigantesco patio. Era una casa magnifica, una que le hacía pensar en pasadizos secretos de aventuras y colores. Una casa en la que cualquier niño se sentiría feliz de corretear por la gran cantidad de espacio que había. Solo que no había niño, y nunca lo habría por lo que podía ver.

Siguió a Kajo hasta el último rincón que le mostro aprendiéndose todo el camino ya que estaba segura de que si no lo hacía podría llegar a perderse.

/. /

Tomoyo abrió los ojos lentamente ante la luz que sentía cayendo directamente en ellos.

- Señorita Daidoji…Señorita Daidoji – la llamaba alguien, parpadeo para alejar la luz de sus ojos y sintió que sus parpados eran levantados para ser iluminados una y otra vez. Le dolía todo el cuero aunque casi de manera imperceptible, una molestia si que la estaba percibiendo en su abdomen, lo último que recordaba era haber vomitado en la bolsa de viaje que le habían dado en el avión y haberse recostado en la cómoda silla. Luego todo se había confundido con la fiebre que había hecho presa a su cuerpo.

-La anestesia está terminando, doctor. – dijo una voz en su propia penumbra.

- si, ya está despertando. Ponle dosis de analgesia ya que comenzara a sentir molestias en el abdomen. Luego pásale líquidos endovenosos hasta que la anestesia salga completamente y se le pueda administrar por horario.

- Si, señor. – contesto la voz.

Tomoyo escuchaba conceptos que eran desconocidos para ella. Se preguntaba en donde estaba y donde estaba su señora, de la que había jurado no separarse jamás. Abrió los ojos sintiendo que estos eran perforados por miles de agujas a la vez. Pero se obligo a hacerlo para ponerse totalmente consiente, y saber definitivamente en donde estaba, era evidente que no en el avión y no con su señora.

- Mi señora…mi señora.- dijo una y otra vez.

- Cálmate, muchacha, tu señora está bien… pronto podrás reunirte con ella.

- quien es… ¿quien me habla?

-Liu, muchacha, estaba contigo en el avión.

- ¿que paso? – pregunto Tomoyo todavía atontada.

- tuviste apendicitis y tuvieron que intervenirte de urgencias.

- y… ¿mi señora? – pregunto Tomoyo sin saber realmente de que estaba hablando el hombre de seguridad-

- Siguió derecho a su boda china con el señor Li.

-¡No! – dijo Tomoyo sintiéndose miserablemente- le prometí que iba a estar con ella…- las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos – la he decepcionado…ya no me querrá con ella…-

-Eso no es cierto…ha estado muy preocupada y con deseos de verte.

- y ¿por que….no lo ha hecho?

El silencio se hizo patente en ese momento. Tomoyo sabía porque…por que su marido se lo había impedido. Ella jamás imagino que un matrimonio fuera esa horrible situación por la que estaba pasando su señora, dudaba mucho de haberlo disfrutado si se hubiera casado con ese hombre que había preferido a su hermana y no a ella. Si eso había sido lo que le esperaba, la misma desgracia que parecía estar sufriendo su señora, prefería quedarse sin esposo para el resto de su vida.

Sintió la boca seca y pidió agua a Liu. Este se la dio suavemente y la volvió a recostar.

-¿Cuando podre estar con mi señora? – pregunto-

-Por el momento deberás quedarte acá hasta que te recuperes, después de tu salidas serás llevada a donde esta ella ahora, a la casa en donde vivirán de ahora en adelante.

Tomoyo asintió aun sintiéndose mal, quería hablar con Sakura y quería ser como estaba después de haber tenido que afrontar sola la boda china.

Cerró los ojos y a pesar de no quererlo realmente se durmió.

/. /

-La señorita Daidoji será dada de alta en un día o dos. – dijo Liu a Shaoran cuando entro a su despacho.

-Bien, llévala a la casa cuando se reponga. – dijo Shaoran sin apartar la vista del computador. Seguía al pie de la empresa que seguía aumentando sus ingresos, con una carta y correo de notificación a Fujitaka Kinomoto la millonaria suma de yenes había sido incluida en los haberes de las cuentas de empresas Li, estaban doblemente más ricos.

Mientras miraba el orden de las transacciones Shaoran volvió a sentir cierta poca de compasión por su esposa, parecía que su padre la había vendido como un objeto y él sabía de antemano lo que era ser convertido en un objeto de transacción o manipulación. Pero su compasión nuevamente fue mitigada por su odio por lo que siguió adentrándose en lo único que debería importarle. El dinero.

/. /

Entrada la noche Sakura subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, la esplendida cena que Kajo había preparado habría sido realmente apetitosa para alguien diferente a ella, pero solamente había remoloneado con el tenedor entre los aperitivos sin probar realmente nada, esperaba que Kajo no se hubiera ofendido por su falta de apetito, pero la verdad era que lo último que le apetecía era comer. Solo quería rezar por Tomoyo y dormir para siempre.

Entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta lentamente, esperaba no encontrar inconveniente en dormirse ya que nunca había dormido en un sitio diferente a su habitación durante toda su vida.

Abrió el gigantesco guardarropa y selecciono un pijama al azar. Lo vistió con movimientos llenos de parsimonia y luego se dio la vuelta para destapar la cama y acurrucarse en ella, casi sentía que había un kilometro desde el borde de la cama hasta donde estaba acostada. Cerró los ojos y contrario a lo que creía se durmió rápidamente.

La mañana llego más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, había tenido una noche sin sueños y la experiencia había sido de lo mas relajante. Si hubiera sido floja en algún momento de su vida se habría quedado remoloneando en la sabanas más tiempo, pero desde siempre en la villa se levantaban temprano para saludar al sol y a honrar que estuviera iluminando al mundo una vez más.

Como si tuviera un reloj biológico sus ojos se abrieron automáticamente y aparto las sabanas de su cama que estaban casi tan intactas como cuando se acostó, al parecer su inmovilidad tambien se había transmitido en su cuerpo tanto como en su mente.

Estiro completa y correctamente cada sabana y cobija, se podría pensar que al ser quien era, al tener el estatus que tenía ese tipo de actividades le estaban vedadas, hacer el orden y demás, pero para ella era solo una manera más de pasar el tiempo y no aburrirse a sobremanera, cuando camino hacia las cortinas, que no recordaba haber cerrado en la noche, las echo a un lado para saludar al nuevo día, el sol estaba apenas asomando un poco de sus rayos en una de las puntas de las montañas que podía ver desde su habitación, esto sería un privilegio ciertamente, la ubicación de su habitación le permitiría observar cómodamente el amanecer década día.

Entro al baño y con la misma parsimonia con la que realizó los movimientos que la llevaron a dormir aseo su cuerpo su cabello y salió secándose para vestirse y enfrentar un día más de todo lo que ahora veía incierto en su futuro.

Cuando salió de la habitación procuro hacerlo con el menor ruido, no tenía muchos deseos de desayunar pero sabía que debía hacerlo por su salud, aunque no sabía a que hora se levantaba Kajo y no quería importunarla con su presencia ni obligarla a nada, sabía que sería mejor tenerla como alguna especie de aliada si iban a convivir juntas por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Siguiente el camino que la mujer le había mostrado el día anterior, salió hacia el gigantesco jardín mientras el día seguía clareando lentamente.

Había tal silencio que cada paso que daba por el pasto parecía resonar muchos decibeles más arriba de lo que era normal, en medio de ese silencio existía una paz demasiado profunda, casi dolorosa, pero era lo que necesitaba, lo que necesitaría y la ayudaría a sobrevivir a esa vida a la cual inevitablemente ya se había resignado.

/ . /

Shaoran miro fijamente la imagen que le daba la pantalla. Allí estaba ella, tan campante como sonante. Aun no comprendía como alguien podía aceptar ese destino funesto que él había planeado de manera tan estoica y pacífica.

Una mujer, una cualquier como con las que había estado a lo largo de su vida, estaría subiéndose por las paredes, pataleando, gritando y hasta amenazando con suicidarse si él hubiera sugerido tal manejo para ellas.

Contemplo la delgada figura que en esos momentos paseaba por el jardín como si hacerlo le proporcionara un bienestar que estaba lejos del mundo terrenal.

Toda la casa había sido intervenida por orden de él, expresamente, por su eficiente equipo de seguridad, no era que se fuera a pasar la vida vigilando cada movimiento en cada cámara de la casa, solamente quería controlarlo, como todo, no quería que nada anormal sucediera y si sucedía quería ser el primero en enterarse y el primero en aprender acciones. Dirigiría una mirada evaluadora de vez en cuando, esperando, casi deseando el día en que ella finalmente sucumbiera a la desesperación, al aburrimiento o a algo que lo hiciera librarse de ella. De ese matrimonio, de la carga pesada impuesta por su tío.

Haría lo posible por ignorarla, tal como lo había prometido, viviría encerrada en su casa sin contacto más que con su doncella, comería, y estaría bajo el ojo avizor de Kajo Misuki, la madre de uno de los integrantes de su equipo de seguridad, la mujer había sido casi una ama de llaves de su tío, pero ahora le servía a él, había accedido a vigilar a la joven cuando le conto un poco de los pormenores del asunto.

Esa sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que miraría ese monitor.

/ . /

- Se hizo como quería – dijo una voz pesada y falta de aire contra el auricular del teléfono que sostenía la enfermera.

- Gracias, jamás podre agradecerle lo suficiente – respondió la voz al otro lado que se escuchaba tan cansada como la del que respondió.

-Debía hacerse de esa manera, de otra forma ya sabe lo que podría pasarle. Además he asegurado mis propios intereses también– contesto el hombre intentando aspirar por su cánula de oxigeno mas aire del que sus pulmones querían recibir.

- Lo sé, se que corre un grave peligro, por eso quería asegurarme de que estaría en mejores manos que las que pueden protegerla acá. Y usted planeo algo que al fin de cuentas nos beneficio a ambos.

- Aun no puedo creer que ese hombre…ha pasado tanto tiempo. – dijo el hombre intentando no toser e intentando ignorar el terrible dolor que le producía el siquiera respirar.

- Las viejas heridas nunca sanan. No descansara hasta verme destruido de todas las maneras, y si quiero evitar que mi hija pase por esto a cambio de todo lo que le está pasando ahora, que así sea. – con esto la voz en el otro auricular.

- Hare mi mejor esfuerzo, no me queda mucho pero habrá personas a mi cargo, que tienen sus misiones asignadas.

- Otra vez, gracias.

- No hay problema, lo hago por ella, Nadeshiko era como una hija para mí. Y como le dije, esto también acomodo mis intereses de manera favorable.

La voz se turbo un poco al escuchar ese nombre, Nadeshiko, pero pareció recobrar la compostura en un santiamén.

- Estoy seguro que, desde donde sea que se encuentra, estará feliz de que hagamos esto para proteger a su más preciado tesoro.

La comunicación se corto silenciosamente.

Si, Nadeshiko estaría feliz, ¿pero que sería de Sakura?

Fujitaka dejo el auricular en su escritorio y camino hacia la ventaba pensando en su preciosa hija, tan preciosa para él como para hacer lo que hacía asegurando su protección, ella quizá lo entendería algún día, cuando dejara de correr peligro, pero por el momento, se alegraba de que viviera enclaustrada, bajo medidas de seguridad que ni siquiera su nuevo esposo estaba consciente. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella después de todo. Viviría tanto como el tumor se lo permitiera, para ver que se cumplía su más grande anhelo

Ver a su hija viva.


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas Noches**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes aquí les dejo otro capítulo de la historia, estoy intentando adelantarla lo más que puedo, esperando no dejar nada inconcluso, gracias por leer nuevamente y por sus mensajes de aliento, me animan a continuar. **

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP. **

Tomoyo se sentó en la silla del hospital con la ayuda de la enfermera que había venido cuidando de ella desde que había sido consiente, se sentía atendida, y muy bien, no podía negarlo, pero ya quería salir de ahí, no quería pecar de aprovechada pero nadie le había comunicado cuando iba a salir , el hombre corpulento decía que pronto pero había pasado casi una semana y ella aun seguía ahí, solo esperaba que no se alargara mas el tiempo, sino tendría que tomar medidas extremas y sacarle la respuesta a ese hombre a empujones.

Si claro, como si pudiera hacerlo, se sentía tan débil como un gatito, aunque el médico le había dicho que afortunadamente lo que le había pasado no era grave se sentía como si un carrito aplanador le hubiera pasado encima varias veces además del dolor ya casi inconstante del abdomen.

Suspiro mientras la enfermera comenzaba a hacer su cama con premura, la mano le molestaba por la intravenosa y así se lo manifestó a la alegre enfermera quien dijo que el fluido de líquidos quedaría suspendido y que verificarían si podía comer algo para que tolerara la vía oral y le pudieran dar de alta.

Esperaba que fuera pronto, extrañaba a su señora, mucho, y quería darle excusas formalmente por no haber cumplido la misión que había escogido llevar a cabo, ser su compañía.

**/. /**

- - Es una inversión que te va a traer muchos beneficios. – dijo Eriol Hiragizawa mientras evaluaba un informe administrativo junto con Shaoran, ambos se encontraban en la oficina de este ultimando los detalles para una de las fusiones corporativas a llevar a cabo para subir el precio de la moneda nacional en acciones.

- - Si, eso pensé, definitivamente hay que firmar cuanto antes.

Ambos hombres habían hecho una alianza no legalizada para poner sus empresas a disposición de nuevos proyectos, tanto Empresas Li, como Corporación Hiragizawa estaban obteniendo proyectos bastante prometedores por la alianza ficticia entre sus dos jefes, Shaoran se había cuidado especialmente de que su tío no se enterara de la existencia de Eriol y hasta ese momento no lo había hecho, no había dado gritos de afán y la empresa ya era prácticamente de Shaoran.

Aunque había deslizado ese recuerdo en lo más hondo de su memoria, en donde no podía hacer nada, aun en ocasiones recordaba las palabras que su tío había tenido con su esposa, casi pensó que estaban conspirando pero la trasparencia de la expresión de Sakura le había dicho que ella tampoco comprendía como de pronto su tío estaba hablándole.

Había pasado un día, o dos, ya casi no estaba seguro, desde que había enclaustrado a la mujer, había llamado en un par de oportunidades a Kajo para pedir noticias o novedades pero la mujer no le reportaba nada nuevo, decía que sentía más al viento que a la misma presencia de la chica y que se la pasaba metida en el jardín y siempre volvía manchada de tierra.

Precisamente la parte del jardín que no tenía cámaras era la más grande y era donde Kajo reportaba que Sakura se la pasaba metida.

Pensó en qué tan apto era que ella se la pasara metida entre la tierra, seguramente en su antigua vivienda eso se consideraba un pasamiento, pero no para él, para él no era nada más que una estupidez… jardines…ya le diría.

Se volvió hacia Eriol y en ese momento sonó uno de los tantos teléfonos. Se trataba de Liu notificándole que la doncella, Daidoji, iba a ser dada de alta en unas horas. Corto la llamada indiferentemente, finalmente tendría que dejar de inquietarse por que la doncella no estuviera allá encerrada con su esposa.

- - ¿Sucedió algo? –pregunto Eriol mirando a Shaoran

- -Nada de importancia, la doncella de mi esposa saldrá del hospital. – dijo Shaoran sin siquiera levantar la mirada del informe que estaba evaluando.

- - No sabía que estaba enferma – comento Eriol cerrando el suyo.

- - No lo estaba, al menos no en Japón, pero tuvo que ser intervenida por un apéndice perforada y le darán de alta hoy.

- - Una doncella…creí que eso ya no se…usaba – menciono Eriol levantando un poco las cejas.

- - dímelo a mi, que creía que los matrimonios forzados estaban abolidos desde la época de la esclavitud – exclamo Shaoran exasperado.

- - ¿Y cómo te va con ella? – quiso saber Eriol al hacerse consciente de lo poco, o lo nada que hablaba Shaoran sobre su nuevo estado civil.

- - no me va de ninguna manera, no es mi deseo que nos vaya de ninguna manera, ella era, es y seguirá siendo una desconocida para mí.

- - ¿No crees que…deberías conocerla un poco? Digo, están casados…- dijo Eriol intentando que no sonara…como una imposición, ni siquiera una petición, más bien como una sugerencia.

- - por imposición no por deseo y la verdad no tengo nada de ganas de conocerla, ¿que podría aportarme una niña que ni siquiera tiene cuerpo de mujer? – pregunto Shaoran en tono despreciativo.

- - Y… ¿te molestaría que yo la conociera? – dijo Eriol pausadamente por si Shaoran se ponía a la defensiva, pero poco tardo en darse cuenta de que a Shaoran no le importaba lo mas mínimo cualquier interacción que cualquier persona tuviera con su esposa, o al menos con él, que podría considerarse amigo.

- - Haz lo que quieras mientras terminemos este informe –

- - en ese caso cuando lo terminemos, iré a recoger a la doncella para llevarla a la nueva casa, así tengo la excusa.

- - No quiero que te hagas amiguitos con ella- dijo sin apartar la vista del ordenador – ella no merece la amistad de nadie. Y menos de alguien cercano a mí.

Eriol levanto las manos en señal de rendición

- - Dije que solo quiero conocerla, tengo curiosidad por su apariencia, no dije que fuéramos a ser amiguitos.

Shaoran resoplo y le dijo que debían trabajar en serio, tenía el ceño un poco fruncido pero Eriol no podía decir que se tratara de un gesto de enfado o de concentración. Si era de ser sincero tenia curiosidad morbosa por saber cómo era la nueva esposa de Shaoran, pensaba que tal vez pronto siguiera el ejemplo de este, solamente que el se preocuparía por escoger a su propia esposa, para desgracia de Shaoran había tenido que ser escogida por el, pero Hiragizawa aun gozaba y seguiría gozando de ese tipo de autonomía durante mucho tiempo.

**/ . / **

Tomoyo termino de trenzarse el cabello mientras la enfermera terminaba de recoger sus sabanas, cuando termino la trenza el extremo final de ella le llegaba casi hasta las nalgas, era tradición en su propia familia tener el cabello largo y a ella le agradaba aunque era bastante incomodo de lavar le daba una apariencia que le gustaba, aunque no debería pensar en eso, se dijo mientras contemplaba su imagen en el espejo, pálida, ojerosa, el rostro un poco menos cansado que la última vez que lo había visto pero con evidencia de lo que había pasado, se contemplo lentamente, como casi un artista pensando solamente cosas negativas, especialmente que esa era la verdadera razón por la que él no había querido casarse con ella y si con su hermana. Su apariencia física.

Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza y decidió que en ese momento se miraría lo mas poco posible en un espejo, se ajusto su kimono blanco de flores rosas y camino hacia fuera del baño, tenía la vista en el suelo por lo que no se percato de la presencia del hombre hasta que llego a su cama y se apoyo en el borde, se volvió a mirarlo lentamente, desde los, evidentemente, caros mocasines subiendo por el pantalón de corte perfectamente planchado hasta el chaleco y buzo que coronaban un pecho amplio y un rostro inteligente, de ojos amatistas, casi como los de ella, y mirada bondadosa escondida tras unas gafas de cristal y montura delgada.

A su pesar sintió que el pecho comenzaba a apretarle incómodamente, especialmente por la manera en que esos ojos la estaban mirando, se deslizaban lentamente por su figura algo encorvada por el miedo y el cansancio al que aun no se acostumbraba. Tomoyo no sabía lo que pensaba de ella pero ella sabía que pensar de él, se veía a leguas que no podía ser alguien de seguridad aunque probablemente alguien no se tomaría la molestia de considerar a ese hombre alguien fácil de intimidar.

- - Buenos Días – salud con voz cordial tendiéndole una mano sin más, Tomoyo lo miro inexpresivamente para luego hacer una salutación inclinando un poco la espalda como le habían enseñado en su tierra, Eriol volvió a poner la mano a un lado de su cuerpo – me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa y la voy a llevar, en el momento en que su salida este lista, a la casa de la señora Li.

Tomoyo sintió un alivio manifiesto cuando menciono esas palabras, tuvo deseos de sonreír pero no sabía qué relación tenía ese hombre con el esposo de su señora y no sabía si podría considerar su sonrisa como un gesto hostil, así que prefirió seguir sin decir nada.

- - ¿No vas a decirme cómo te llamas? – pregunto Eriol después de un momento.

Tomoyo lo miro y tuvo el infantil impulso de quedarse callada y negar con la cabeza como una criatura asustadiza.

- - Tomoyo…Daidoji – dijo entrecortadamente al quedar presa nuevamente de esos ojos, esos que estaban comenzando a inquietarla más de lo normal.

Eriol asintió pues considero que era lo que debía hacer en ese momento, cuando había llegado al hospital le habían indicado donde se encontraba la muchacha que acompañaba a la esposa de Shaoran y el jefe de seguridad le indico donde estaba la habitación había entrado ahí con la intención de saludarla cortésmente, de todas maneras todo su interés estaba fijo en conocer a la esposa de Shaoran y no la a doncella de esta, pero no había podido evitar echarle un vistazo, tenia los brazos torneados hacia arriba, hacia un cabello hermosamente largo y de color del carbón, sus dedos blancos de movían con premura y habilidad mientras tejía una trenza hasta que no le quedo mas cabello para trenzar, estaba de perfil pero podía ver que era un perfil delicado, blanco, y también de perfil podía ver la forma de un cuerpo delgado..Y muy bien formado.

Había quedado literalmente de una pieza cuando ella se había dado la vuelta y había comenzado a caminar lánguidamente sin percatarse de su presencia, pero él era demasiado consiente de la de ella.

Repentinamente había sentido el impulso de entablar conversación y eso había hecho en un santiamén pero ella parecía abstraída y reacia a conversar con él y no pudo sacar otra conclusión que la de que creía, correctamente, que él era amigo de Shaoran y que su señora estaba siendo supeditada por Li.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza y saboreo en su mente el nombre de la chica, aunque lo más probable era que no volviera a verla nunca, sabía que Shaoran no permitiría que visitara su esposa seguido sin saber los verdaderos motivos, creía que lo traicionaría al hablar con esa chica sobre la que ya no tenía tanta curiosidad.

- - Bien, Tomoyo, una de las enfermeras vino y me dijo que están esperando que el médico firme tu acta oficial, después podremos irnos.

El silencio reino por unos momentos.

- - ¿I...irnos? – pregunto dubitativa - usted… ¿usted es...?

- - No, no pertenezco al grupo de seguridad de Shaoran pero te llevare a casa, me gustaría mucho conocer a la mujer a la que sirves.

El semblante de Tomoyo se torno un poco pálido. Ella estaba segura de que no era por lo que acababa de decir que se sentía ligeramente… ¿celosa?

¿Que le importaba a ella que ese distinguido señor quisiera conocer a su señora Sakura? Tomoyo sabía que había mucha gente que sentía curiosidad por ella, muchos decían que era una belleza excelsa y ella así misma lo pensaba, pero no lograba comprender por qué el hecho de que ese hombre tan…apuesto, si debía decirlo, tan apuesto, estuviera interesado en ella…

- - Hare lo que el señor diga, quisiera ir con mi señora lo antes posible – contesto con un deje de frialdad que Eriol noto fácilmente.

- -¿Acaso te trata mal? – le pregunto ignorando la verdadera razón por la que Tomoyo había adoptado esa fría conducta. Conducta que cambio a una de horror en segundos que sorprendieron a Eriol.

- - ¡No! – respondió con vehemencia – mi señora es la más angelical, la más buena, la más compasiva…y yo…le desobedecí.

- - Si estas tan contrariada por haberla…"desobedecido" es un indicio de que su conducta hacia ti no es la más apropiada. – el semblante de Tomoyo se torno a uno de suave indignación.

- - Usted no sabe nada de mi señora ni de todo lo que ella ha tenido que pasar, es un ama buena y me siento feliz de que me haya escogido como su doncella…ahora si es tan amable de llevarme con ella…- cerro los labios con fuerza y Eriol supo que cualquier intento de conversación había terminado, lo cual le contrario bastante ya que la voz clara, casi de niña, con leve acento le había calado mucho más que las orejas.

Se dio la vuelta en el momento en que el médico entraba con toda la documentación de salida de Tomoyo. Eriol se asomo y habló con la gente de seguridad mientras el médico hablaba con Tomoyo.

- - muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, le debo mi vida – dijo Tomoyo tomando una mano del médico y apoyando la frente en ella con una reverencia.

- - No hay problema, criatura, cuídate en tu recuperación y quedaras como nueva.

Tomoyo sonrió tristemente y se volvió hacia la salida cuando el médico termino de despedirla.

Se encontró con Eriol en el pasillo y lo siguió por donde él le indico, salieron al sol de la mañana y entraron enseguida a un coche negro de apariencia atronadora, parecía un tanque de guerra, pensó Tomoyo y aun así exudaba modernidad difícil de pasar por alto. Se sentía sino cohibida, demasiado segura, lo suficiente para creer que viajaba dentro de un acorazado como sobre los que había leído en la limitada biblioteca de la villa.

Empezaron a andar rápidamente por entre lo poco que podía ver de ciudad ya que los vidrios del acorazado con ruedas estaban oscurecidos, sabía que hacia sol por que los rayos de este brillaban sobre algunos capos de otros carros pero no a ella, miro todo cuanto pudo consciente de que ella y su señora no volverían a ver esos exteriores al menos en mucho tiempo.

Eriol, desgraciadamente para su propio autocontrol no pudo ser sino consiente de la callada presencia a su lado. Estaba acostumbrado a charlar con las damas pero no sabía que decirle a esta que estaba casi arrellanada a un lado del coche como si tuviera miedo de él.

Se sentía intrigado y sabia que no tenía derecho a estarlo, pero no podía evitarlo, curioso que ahora sintiera mas curiosidad por la doncella que por la misma esposa de Shaoran.

El conductor los llevo a la entrada de la casa en donde se abrió una de las magnánimas puertas para dar paso a una mujer de más o menos edad que ni Eriol ni Tomoyo conocían.

La mujer miro como los de seguridad abrían la puerta para dar paso a un hombre que reconoció de lejos como el compañero de trabajo del señor Li, y la muchacha que bajo después debía ser la tan renombrada doncella de la señora. La miro ceñuda percatándose de que parecía débil y enclenque, pero seguramente era por lo que, según le contaron, le había pasado.

Kajo seguía sintiendo cierta antipatía hacia la mujer del señor Li, pero lo curioso es que la chica no le había dado ningún motivo de queja, era, contrario a lo que había creído, muy ordenada, callada, nada quejica y le gustaba mucho pasar minutos y minutos en el jardín de la casa, que en esos días iba adquiriendo una apariencia casi acogedora a pesar de que todas las flores que había sembrado apenas si se veían en arriates.

Pero no podía dejarse convencer de nada, las caras se veían, los corazones no se sabía y no se iba a arriesgar con ese par de caritas. Escucho un ruido casi silencioso detrás de ella y vio que la mirada sorprendida de los ojos verdes de la señora se posaba con alegría en la joven recién llegada.

- -¡Tomoyo! – dijo con la sorpresa pintada en cada rasgo de su rostro, también con el aprecio, la comprensión, y la nostalgia-

La recién llegada sonrió y dio un paso al frente, Sakura camino lentamente hacia ella haciendo gala de unos modales excelentes, los únicos que le impedían abalanzarse sobre Tomoyo y abrazarla como la hermana que la consideraba.

La había echado de menos esos días, se había sentido terriblemente sola y mas con la indiferencia del ama de llaves.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente se abrazaron como dos hermanas que no se veían hace años, Kajo tuvo que admitir, para su pesar, que la escena era en si conmovedora, especialmente porque ambas se echaron a llorar como dos niñas.

Eriol contemplaba la escena también bastante más que conmovido, en cierto modo envidiaba a Shaoran por tener en su poder a esas dos jóvenes, si, su esposa era una chica, casi una niña pero en su rostro se veían rasgos de una madurez floreciente, una que iba a la par con su elegancia de movimientos, pero no encontró nada en ella mas allá de eso, por el contrario veía con ojos muy diferentes a la doncella, la cual limpiaba hacendosamente en ese momento las lagrimas que manaban de los ojos de la esposa de Shaoran.

Cuando ambas mujeres estuvieron lo suficientemente enteras para calmarse se separaron sonriéndose.

- - Me alegra que estés bien, Tomoyo, aunque te ves cansada. – dijo Sakura mirándola de arriba abajo y acariciándole la mejilla.

- - No es que haya podido dormir bien – bajo la voz un cuarto y dijo llena de pena – perdóneme, por favor, por no estar aquí cuando lo necesitó – nuevas lágrimas derramaron de los ojos de Tomoyo, Eriol podía sentir la devoción que parecía manar de la muchacha, un amor fraternal que iba más allá de todo. Debían conocerse desde siempre.

- - No pasa nada – dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza – ahora estas aquí…conmigo, y estaremos juntas por siempre…si así lo quieres-

- - No deseo otra cosa – dijo Tomoyo sonriendo beatíficamente de una manera que hacia relucir su belleza, de una manera que Eriol no pudo apartar la mirada.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se fijaron en el hombre que había parado en la puerta, tenia apariencia de ser algún juez o abogado, o alguien de negocios, en dos o tres oportunidades en su vida se había topado con hombres vestidos de ese tipo, el hombre la miro también y sonrió de una manera casi alegre.

- - Buenas tardes – dijo acercándose un poco, Sakura sintió como Tomoyo se tensaba un poco a su lado. – me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa…soy compañero de trabajo de su esposo.

Sakura sabía que debía seguir haciendo gala de sus buenos modales, pero que el hombre le recordara su nuevo estado civil no era algo que quisiera mucho, aun así en sus ojos había una bondad como no la tenían los de Shaoran y tal vez por eso no pudo enfadarse demasiado, casi le costaba trabajo concebir que ese hombre fuera compañero de Shaoran en algo.

- - Sakura…Ki...Li – dijo ella aun sin poder acostumbrarse, tampoco, a su nuevo apellido.

- -Es un gusto conocerla – dijo Eriol adelantando una mano, pero tal como había hecho la señorita Daidoji, ella se inclinó ante su mano haciendo una venia, como debía ser tradición.

- - El gusto es mío, señor- -dijo Sakura, dio media vuelta y miro a Kajo quien a su vez la miro en silencio como evaluando que debía hacer a continuación, se volvió nuevamente hacia Eriol y le dijo – ¿desea…tomar algo? –

Había amabilidad en su tono escondida detrás del temor, Kajo hizo un gesto silencioso y en el mismo silencio se retiro hacia la cocina.

- ¡Oh! No, no se moleste, solamente vine a traer a la señorita Daidoji – no revelo sus verdaderas motivaciones pero esa era una excusa pasable, no sabía cómo se tomaría la señora Li la verdad, que había ido a conocerla porque le picaba la curiosidad sobre con quien se había casado su amigo.

- - Es bienvenido siempre que quiera venir - ofreció Sakura esperando no sonar demasiado atrevida - y gracias por traer a Tomoyo.

Sakura miro a Tomoyo que permanecía en silencio.

- - Gracias, señor – contesto casi forzadamente, Sakura sabía que debía darle una explicación pero no pensaba pedírsela delante de ese hombre.

El hizo un gesto casi parecido al de ellas y se dio media vuelta para irse sin más.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado un silencioso hombre llevo la maleta de hospital de Tomoyo escaleras arriba, Sakura le había pedido a Kajo que designara la habitación contigua a la suya para su doncella.

- - Que señor más amable – comento Sakura como quien no quiere la cosa mirando de reojo a Tomoyo que seguía permaneciendo muy callada – ¿te pasa algo?, ¿te sientes mal? – le volvió a preguntar súbitamente preocupada.

- - No, señora – contestó Tomoyo abstraída

- - ¿Te dijo algo…? ¿Algo que te molesto? – pregunto Sakura ahora si un poco preocupada por el estado de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo no sabía que decir, de repente se había puesto en una melancolía nada propia de ella, y sabia, de antemano, que todo había empezado cuando el hombre se comporto tan amablemente con Sakura.¿ por que tenía que sentir de esa manera? Ella no conocía al señor Eriol y si era como el señor Shaoran pues ni ganas tenia de conocerlo, pero se sentía extrañamente molesta que él hubiera sido tan amable, diligente y educado con Sakura, no es que con ella no lo hubiera sido, pero era hombre, y sentía que tenía una aversión desde lo de su hermana.

Decidió no pensar en eso, de todas maneras estaba segura de que no iba a volver a verlo y casi así lo esperaba. No tenía tiempo ni deseos de ahondar en su propia mente y sentimientos justo en ese momento, cuando por fin podría cumplir con la misión para la cual fue asignada. Cuidar de su señora.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación de Tomoyo, esta le conto lo que había pasado, lo que recordaba que le había dicho el médico y se abrió un poco el kimono para mostrarle la minúscula cicatriz, ambas concordaron en que debía ser doloroso, Sakura por su parte le conto todo lo que había pasado cuando las separaron al bajar del avión, incluido aquel extraño interludio entre ella y el que parecía ser el tío de Shaoran.

- - ¿Cree que conocía a su madre? – pregunto Tomoyo extrañada-

- -Parecía que sí, pero no puedo estar segura, te dije que Shaoran interrumpió en ese momento, completamente enfadado y me forzó a cortar con la conversación que todavía parecía no tener pies ni cabeza.

Cuando se hizo suficientemente noche Sakura se marcho a dormir deseando a Tomoyo buenas noches, la chica solamente había tomado para la cena un caldo especial preparado por Kajo, quien sin pronunciar palabra había dejado la bandeja en la habitación cuando las dos chicas estaban hablando. Tomoyo y Sakura intentaron portarse amables, pero Kajo respondió a sus muestras, aunque educadamente, con indiferencia.

- -Mejor te acostumbras – murmuro Sakura cuando la puerta se cerró silenciosamente – creo que no le agrado mucho, aunque no sé por qué ya que no nos conocemos.

- -Seguramente el señor le conto cosas malas de usted – dijo Tomoyo irreflexivamente- parece que la odia bastante…- la frase quedo en el aire cuando Sakura miro sus manos.

Pero no reprendió a Tomoyo porque sabía que tenía mucha, mucha razón.

Shaoran parecía despreciarla y ahora mas, la había encerrado en esa gigantesca casa sin ninguna entretención, no le importaba mirar televisión, había leído un poco en esos días pero más que todo la pasaba en el jardín, la única actividad en la que no parecía sentir a Kajo respirándole en el cuello y en donde podía enfrentarse al silencio que seguía poblando su vida.

- - no hay mucho que hacer en esta casa, aparte de leer, ver tv y salir al jardín – comento Sakura antes de irse – espero que no mueras de aburrimiento a mi lado.

No importaba, pensó Tomoyo, en ese momento no quería tener otra distracción que la de hacer su trabajo.

**/. / **

- -La casa está completamente protegida por varios escoltas, están apostados en las entradas, en los alrededores, muchos de ellos son casi indetectables, seguramente para salvaguardar la privacidad de las mujeres. – dijo el hombre mientras miraba los documentos que le habían entregado hacia poco tiempo. Se sentía un poco decepcionado, creía que el plan de Fujitaka no iba a ser precisamente la mejor idea, casi había perdido el rastro de la joven si no fuera por la relevancia del matrimonio que habían hecho con ella, los medios se habían enterado y eso había sido una desventaja para Kinomoto y algo beneficioso para él, en algún momento la seguridad se debilitaría, y él estaría ahí para tener a la jovencita. Ese era uno de los reportes de uno de sus agentes quien la había visto en el aeropuerto de Japón.

El hombre dejo los papeles harto de mirarlos una y otra vez, sabía que no iba a encontrar nada que le ayudara, al menos de momento, se concentro en una fotografía de una hermosa mujer que sonreía a la cámara.

Un dedo se deslizo por la superficie del labrado portarretratos.

- - Muy pronto…van a pagar…tu, él… ella… por lo que me hicieron.

**/ . /**

Sakura abrió los ojos apenas escucho el canto del primer pájaro, resultaba alentador saber que Tomoyo estaba cerca, casi no sentía ese orificio en su pecho, cuando la extrañaba, sabía que en el fondo, aunque ella fuera su doncella no estaba obligada a quedarse con ella, pero aun así esperaba que lo hiciera, lo necesitaba en ese momento, y lo necesitaría luego.

Los pájaros que piaban seguramente estaban buscando un sitio para sus nidos, pensó en construir unas casas para pájaros y palomas, para que siempre estuvieran en el jardín adornándolo todo con sus colores y sonidos.

Aparto las cobijas con lentitud y camino hacia el guardarropa a seleccionar su ropa del día de hoy, decisión difícil ya que aunque toda la ropa era de corte kimono habían allí muchas variedades de colores, diseños, hasta formas, pero le interesaban mas los tradicionalistas, selecciono uno de color azul claro con flores rojizas y entro al baño, ese seria el del día, o al menos el de la tarde, estaría en el jardín por la mañana y el uniforme que había seleccionado, uno hecho por ella misma con unas telas que había encontrado aledañas en su guardarropa, estaba ahora un poco manchado de tierra y de hiervas colgado tras la puerta del baño, lo evaluó dictaminando que no tendría que lavarlo en una o dos posturas más.

Estaba retirándose su camisón cuando un destello casi imperceptible le llamo la atención, como si un rayo de algo, tal vez ultravioleta, hubiera iluminado algo de vidrio, posiblemente se tratara de su imaginación, no podía estar segura, pero termino de quitarse el camisón lentamente mientras miraba en el espejo lo que iba descubriendo.

Ya no era una niña, fue lo único que se le ocurrió pensar, aunque técnicamente no hubiera sido una niña desde que tenía uso de razón, su infancia no era tal y ahora ya era una mujer, una casada… una miserable por los secretos de su padre. Cerró los ojos pensando que de nada valía que se lamentara, su situación… podía seguirla considerando mejor que antes. Al menos podía salir sin que nadie la vigilara, sin que nadie estuviera diciéndole todo el tiempo lo que tenía que hacer.

Se volvió hacia la ducha y sin esperar que el agua tomara temperatura, dejo que el puño de agua fría alejara del todo cualquier rasgo de sueño.

Ese día tenía planes arduos y si Tomoyo la ayudaba probablemente al final del día tuviera lista, aunque fuera una casa para pájaros. Un proyecto que a los ojos de cualquier otra personas resultaría aburrido, pero a los ojos de ella, que no podía hallar distracción en la televisión ni en una casa que ni siquiera parecía pertenecerle, a pesar de haber sido adquirida para ella, estar en el jardín, en un jardín tan amplio, que parecía un bosque, era lo más cercano a la felicidad.

**/. /**

Shaoran escucho mientras Eriol le relataba lo que había pasado, le comento que había recogido a la doncella y la había llevado con su esposa, lo contemplo en silencio mientras el relataba intentando descifrar cualquier debilidad o cualquier conducta que no le gustara respecto a Eriol y su encuentro con su esposa. No podía entender por qué la curiosidad de este cuando para él era más bien como un karma a cargar, pero no pudo evitar que su voz actuara en ese momento.

- - Y ¿que te pareció? –

Eriol lo miro indistintamente.

- - No creo que te interese en absoluto lo que me pareció.

- - Tienes razón, pero así como tú, puedo tener curiosidad, ¿o no? –

Había una velada amenaza en la voz de Shaoran que hizo que Eriol lo mirara con fijeza casi como si estuviera interesado, o tal vez solo quería cerciorarse de que… ¿de que?

- -Por supuesto – comento aclarándose la garganta, sin pensar realmente en la esposa sino en la doncella, aquella que, por alguna extraña razón se había negado a salir de sus pensamientos. – es una chica…encantadora – dijo a falta de otra palabra, seguía sin confiar en la animosidad de Shaoran. Encantadora serviría como cualquier otro adjetivo y no lo comprometía a nada que no quisiera.

- - ¿Encantadora? – pregunto Shaoran burlón – creo que diferimos en conceptos – Eriol no pudo controlar su voz antes de que hablara

- - En realidad me pareció que su doncella era… - se paro al no poder encontrar el adjetivo para calificarla a ella.

- - ¿Te gusto su doncella? – dijo Shaoran mirándolo de soslayo. – No recuerdo que fuera bella en absoluto.

- - Seguramente por que no le dirigiste una mirada, apuesto a que ni siquiera viste bien a tu propia esposa – no sonaba a discusión, más bien parecía la constatación de un hecho .

- - Puede que tengas razón, de todas maneras no tenia intención ni deseos de mirarla ni evaluarla, a ninguna de las dos, probablemente porque no me interesaban en lo mas mínimo, ni mucho menos para tener su imagen en mi cabeza.

- - ¿No te parece que estas siendo demasiado déspota? –

- - Aprendí del mejor – comento Shaoran con amargura hablando de su tío. – el es, en parte, el culpable de todo.

Eriol pensó que su frase, la de Shaoran, daba a pensar en que en parte quería decir que su mujer tenía la otra parte de la culpa, y el odio en los ojos de Shaoran revelaba que era así. Sintió verdadera compasión por esas dos chiquillas, criadas en montañas y sin idea de lo que les deparaba el futuro, una vida medieval, como si a las puertas de esa casa se dividiera una dimensión del presente y dentro de la misma se retrocediera muchos años al pasado, donde las mujeres no tenían voz, voto…voluntad, y si esposos crueles, voluntariosos y amargados.

Pero pensó en Tomoyo más que en Sakura, por que el rango de Tomoyo la obligaba a obedecer, así le hubieran lavado el cerebro para que se sintiera a gusto siendo…doncella.

Terminaron la pequeña discusión hablando de empresas, dinero y más empresas. Eriol salió de la oficina despidiéndose y prometiendo volver pronto para seguir discutiendo los pormenores.

Shaoran se quedo solo en la oficina, sin poder evitarlo recordando lo que había dicho Eriol, pero sin arrepentirse de ello.

No, no se arrepentía. No creía que fuera a arrepentirse.

Salió de la oficina y se encamino hacia el estacionamiento, donde lo esperaba su camioneta especial de seguridad para llevarlo a su propia casa.

Al llegar allí entro directamente a su habitación y sin desvestirse se tumo pesadamente en su cama y se quedo dormido minutos después.

Sabía que solamente descansaría, hacia demasiado tiempo que no dormía realmente, no se entregaba al sueño completamente, pues un temor arraigado en lo mas profundo de su alma le impedía conciliar el sueño profundamente, las experiencias con su tío en su niñez lo habían, podíamos decir, traumatizado.

Cuando descanso el cuerpo (aunque no la mente) se levanto cuando paso toda la noche, se baño se vistió y bajo hacia su despacho a hacer unos descargos para la empresa.

Entro a la estancia y encendió el computador de última tecnología de inmediato.

Miro unos libros que tenia y se concentro en la pantalla.

Su mano, como si tuviera voluntad propia dirigió el mouse hacia el programa de video que le permitía vigilar a su esposa. En cuanto lo abrió se dedico a mirar cada cámara para investigar en donde estaba en ese momento. Ni siquiera sabía por que estaba haciendo eso, cuando específicamente se prometió que no iba a mirar esas cámaras a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario, pero ahí estaba, en el fondo sabia porque lo hacía, por lo que había dicho Eriol.

Pero seguía pensando que era una inutilidad.

Finalmente la localizo en la propia habitación que habían designado para ella. Había pensado que era algún tipo de larva que se echaba a dormir y no se levantaba hasta muy tarde, no le había pedido ninguna referencia a Kajo sobre los horarios de sueño de ella, pero había asumido lo anterior por como solía vivir en la villa, pero nuevamente se equivocaba, allí estaba ella, de pie, ante el guardarropa seleccionando un kimono del cual, si no estaba mal de vista, era de color azul.

Camino hacia el baño en donde su imagen se perdió momentáneamente…

Para ser enfocada nuevamente en la cámara oculta que había en el baño. No sabía que el equipo de seguridad había intervenido también esa área y sintió el caballeresco impulso de apartar la mirada de ahí, sintiéndose casi irrespetuoso por estar mirándola… sin saber porque tampoco, pensó que debía hacer que quitaran al menos esa cámara del baño de ella.

Cuando empezó a desnudarse para bañarse Shaoran aparto la mirada rápidamente y dio orden cibernética de apagar esa cámara.

Pero en su mente aun podía ver el cremoso hombro que el camisón que estaba siendo retirado había dejado al descubierto.

Eriol no tenía razón, no debía verla y eso era lo que iba a hacer en ese momento.

Decidió concentrarse en el trabajo y dejar de pensar estupideces.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, se extraño de que las cosas del trabajo hicieran que la gente llamara a esa hora pero contesto en seguida, después de todo se trataba de su línea privada, personal, se trataba de Eriol y no parecía especialmente emocionado

- - Acabo de enterarme, pero quería decírtelo yo – tosió un poco, no muy seguro de que reacción tomaría Shaoran ante la noticia – tu tío falleció anoche.

Buenos mis niñas aquí otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado intentare no demorarme en el siguiente


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, nuevamente yo por acá, muchas gracias a todas las que continúan leyendo la historia, gracias por sus mensajes y gracias por tu aclaración, aunque realmente no soy muy versada en tradiciones y cosas similares de culturas diferentes a la mía, es bueno adquirir nuevos conocimientos, especialmente de alguien que lo sabe bien, muchas gracias. Y las demás también nuevamente mil y mil gracias por continuar ahí y a las lectoras nuevas bienvenidas. **

**No sé qué tan seguido pueda publicar, pero les aseguro que daré lo mejor de mí. **

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP**

Una serie de pensamientos se filtraron por la cabeza de Shaoran cuando su cerebro asimilo lo que Eriol acaba de decirle, parecía que había esperado durante mucho tiempo, años quizá, que esa notificación le fuera hecha y ahora que estaba pasando realmente, no sabía que pensar.

- ¿Qué? – pudo decir cuando fue capaz de encontrar su voz nuevamente.

- Lo encontraron en su casa, la enfermera dice que parece ser que se ahogo. – dijo Eriol completamente serio.

- ¿Parece?, ¿Que es lo que detecto en ese "parece", Eriol? –

Eriol intentaba que no se notara que tenía un poco de aprehensión por la manera en que el patriarca de los Li había fallecido.

- La enfermera no estaba con el… parece ser que durante esos segundos alguien se deslizo dentro de la casa, a pesar de las notables medidas de seguridad y lo ahogo con uno de los cojines.

Había sido asesinado, pensó Shaoran, por un segundo quiso sentir regocijo por la manera en que había muerto, seguramente alguno de sus benefactores o de sus odiadores había propiciado toda esa situación del asesinato pero no podía estar seguro.

Luego sintió un acceso de ira cuando pensó en lo que se le venía encima. Al ser el patriarca si su muerte no era natural debía ser investigada, y ahora debía promover la investigación basándose en los hechos.

- Policía Judicial ha hecho el levantamiento del cadáver, lo han llevado a la morgue, debes ir para hacer todo el trámite necesario para su necropsia.

Genial, malditamente genial.

- Iré en cuanto pueda – dijo Shaoran y corto la línea esperando que Eriol comprendiera lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos por toda su existencia.

Parecía que ni muerto su tío iba a dejarlo en paz.

Termino de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en el portátil y luego de cerrarlo tomo su chaqueta para salir, de nada valía retrasar lo inevitable.

**/. /**

Sakura se reunió con Tomoyo en el jardín, había visto el día anterior en el cobertizo del patio todo lo que necesitaba para hacer las casas de pájaros.

Tomoyo traía con ella una serie de bolsas pequeñas. La miro sin comprender.

- Raíces, semillas, señora, estuve hurgando en unos matorrales, casi en el límite del jardín.- dijo señalando orgullosa tras su espalda.

- Recuerda que no debes esforzarte mucho, no te pedí que sacrificaras tu salud. – dijo Sakura negando severamente con la cabeza.

- No se preocupe, ya me siento bien – respondió la amatista sonriendo como una niña.

Con la ayuda de Tomoyo saco de ese cobertizo una serie de materiales que supuso habían quedado de la construcción de la casa y que no tendrían más uso que el de hacer estorbo, por lo que los considero idóneos para lo que planeaba hacer.

Y una caja de herramientas que vio también comenzaron a idear la mejor manera de trabajar, Tomo una caja de herramientas que también parecía no estársele dando uso, llevaron todo el material a la parte trasera de la casa, al jardín, donde estaban ubicados los grandes ventanales de sus habitaciones.

Había herramientas en esa caja que no había visto en su vida, aunque no se trataba de que hubiera visto muchas.

Miro el afilado serrucho y varios tornillos. Durante unos momentos estuvieron riendo con Tomoyo pensando en cómo diablos iban a Dr. con el truco.

Pero después de varias pruebas imaginarias y varias tiradas de cabello de la desesperación la joven Tomoyo hallo el modo, y juntas comenzaron a trabajar, entre ambas cortaron la madera que serviría de soporte para las casas. No parecían, si alguien las miraba de lejos, unas damitas de sociedad, más bien parecían un par de obreras pequeñas.

Resultaba extraño que una actividad tan…mundana, pudiera dar tanta satisfacción, a medida que pasaba el tiempo ambas jóvenes se olvidaron incluso de almorzar.

Kajo salió cuando el almuerzo llevaba casi dos horas servido en la mesa, estaba enfadada porque pensaba que las muchachitas esperaban que les avisaran hasta la hora en la que tenían que comer, caminaba apartando pasto de su paso mientras pensaba en que les diría.

Era un suceso sin relevancia, sin la suficiente para ser conocido por el señor Li, pero esas muchachitas debían aprender que ella estaba ahí para vigilarlas, no para servirlas.

Cuando dio la vuelta las vio corriendo detrás de unas palomas impresionantemente blancas que volaban y se posaban en lo que parecía ser…

Kajo levanto las cejas sorprendida, ante ella se erigía lo que parecía ser un pequeño castillo, una serie de casitas de pájaros, palomas y supuso, cualquier ave que se dignara a posarse ahí. Estaban hechas de la madera blanca que había sido utilizada para manufacturar los guardarropas de las habitaciones y que había sobrado de estos, no sabía que los materiales sobrantes de la casa habían quedado guardados, pero la señora parecía saberlo ya había encontrado en la construcción de eso que se elevaba frente a ella como una manera loable de distracción que, a su pesar, conmovió ferozmente a Kajo.

Pensó, y debía aceptar que no era la primera vez que lo hacía en todos esos días, en si el señor no estaría cometiendo un terrible error con esas dos muchachas.

Tosiendo sonoramente para que las mujeres dejaran de jugar espero a que le pusieran atención.

Sakura fue la primera que se percato de la presencia de Kajo, su mirada seria debía ser algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse, aunque sabía que no le resultaría difícil, le bastaba recordar a la mirada de su padre para encontrar las similitudes y evitar sentirse intimidada, aunque Kajo la intimidaba solamente estando cerca, toco el hombro de Tomoyo que había logrado tomar entre sus manitas a una de las palomas blancas que estiraba su cuello para picar la nariz blanca. Tomoyo se volvió y al ver a Kajo soltó repentinamente la paloma haciendo que la misma Kajo riera, internamente por supuesto, al pensar que ellas la consideraban alguien a quien temer.

- El almuerzo está servido…o bueno lo está desde hace unas horas.

Sakura miro al cielo para orientarse sobre qué hora era, otro hecho del que se percato Kajo, una mujer normal tendría con ella un reloj, y la mujer de Shaoran Li ciertamente debería tener un reloj a toda prueba y bastante costoso, pero ninguna joya adornaba a la muchacha, tan solo toda ella misma parecía una joya de exhibición, una posesión indeseable.

- Lo siento – dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia y alentando a Tomoyo a hacer lo mismo. – creo que no nos percatamos de que era tan tarde.

- Recalentare la comida, por favor pasen al comedor en diez minutos.

Dicho esto se volvió sin decir más y entro a la casa.

Las palomas al ver que ellas habían dejado de correr estaban ahora posadas en las diferentes entradas de las casitas, mirándolas.

- No sabía que había pasado la hora del almuerzo – dijo Tomoyo frotándose la tripa repentinamente, que en esos momentos gruño como un animalillo enfadado.

Ambas muchachas caminaron lentamente hacia la casa prometiendo a las aves volver, las cuales parecían estarse adaptando bien a lo que sería en esos momentos sus casas, y posiblemente criaderos de palomas.

Al menos ellas les harían compañía cuando el tedio finalmente y a la larga viniera a apoderarse de ellas.

**/ . / **

Shaoran miraba al inspector, si se le podía llamar de esa manera, mientras este le daba los pormenores del suceso, su tío había comido como normalmente lo hacía, había pedido a su enfermera que fuera a buscarle un libro y cuando esta había vuelto lo había encontrado ahogado, tenía una almohada a un lado de la cama y sus manos estaban aun aferradas a las sabanas, por las características del suceso y por lo que habían podido encontrar en el examen de tráquea el ahogamiento había sido forzado, la persona se había escabullido cuando había aparecido la enfermera quien alerto al resto de la casa con sus gritos, parecía que el asesino no había dejado huellas, pero parecía que tampoco hubiera querido dejar la escena del crimen como estaba, ya que hubiera sido fácil confundir a esas mismas autoridades pensando que debido a su enfermedad el señor Fen Li hubiera podido morir de muerte natural.

Era sorprendente, pensó Shaoran mientras escuchaba solamente la mitad de lo que le decía, como podían hacer esa clase de investigaciones y arrojar esas conclusiones de la manera tan veraz en que lo hacían, pero suponía que así era como trabajaban ellos.

- ¿Y cómo se debe proceder?, comprenderá que mi relación con mi tío no era lo mejor y la verdad no se que se hace en estos casos...- dijo Shaoran sintiéndose un poco inútil.

- Terminaremos de realizar la necropsia para ver si podemos arrojar resultados más concluyentes, aunque dudo mucho que haya algo concluyente más allá de que su tío fue asesinado.

Si, pensó Shaoran, nada podía ser más concluyente que eso.

-¿Sabia usted si el tenia algún tipo de rencilla, algún enemigo que estuviera esperando que su seguridad fuera vulnerable para atacarlo?

- Como le dije antes mi relación con el se limitaba a odiarnos – cuando el inspector levanto las cejas Shaoran comprendió que lo que acaba de decir bien podía ser usado en su contra.- Espere… no quise decir eso, yo…no me llevaba bien con él desde que me secuestro de pequeño, pero no lo asesinaría, yo esperaba que muriera pronto como todos los demás a nuestro alrededor.

- No tiene que alterarse, sabemos que usted estuvo en su casa toda la noche, interrogamos también al equipo de seguridad del señor Li, y uno de ellos lo confirmo, la enfermera también.

Se sintió un poco aliviado, lo último que le faltaba era ser sospechoso de la muerte de su tío.

- Bien, se procederá como le dije, mientras le doy respuesta respecto a cuando se deben efectuar los servicios funerarios le sugiero que incremente su servicio de seguridad, hasta que no estemos seguros de que paso usted podría verse involucrado dentro de los planes del asesino.

Shaoran no podía imaginar porque , pero pensó que lo mejor sería atender la sugerencia del policía, no quería líos con la ley y esperaba que todo se resolviera pronto, al menos así podría hallar un poco de paz y descanso de todo lo que había vivido con ese hombre que ahora podía encontrarse en el infierno.

Salió de la oficina del inspector y entro en su auto a toda prisa, hablo por radio con el jefe de seguridad, Liu y le comento en pocas palabras lo ocurrido y lo que el inspector estaba sugiriendo que hiciera.

Liu dijo que no se preocupara, que todo quedaría arreglado.

**/ . / **

Fujitaka se encontraba en el estudio mirando algunas cuentas.

Frente a él se hallaba Touya quien revisaba también unos informes, la villa se hallaba en silencio ya que estaban a media tarde y la gente a esas horas o dormía la siesta o estaban en casa esperando tal vez la cena.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento resonando en medio del silencio. Touya levanto la bocina y espero a que hablaran.

Cuando escucho lo que le dijeron miro a su padre que lo observaba deferente.

- Necesitan notificarle algo, padre.- dijo pasándole el teléfono.

Fujitaka contesto y escucho mientras un agente de seguridad de confianza de Fen Li le comunicaba que el señor había sido asesinado en la noche anterior. Fujitaka sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho al pensar en la muerte de Fen, pero otro sentimiento de acuciante preocupación se adueño de el al pensar en Sakura.

- ¿Fue…?-

- Eso creemos, aunque las probabilidades son altas, sabe que no se detendrá ante nada.

- En este momento tengo a casi la mitad de un ejército buscándolo… - dijo pasándose la mano por la frente para disimular el tensionante dolor de cabeza que le dio en ese momento. –

- Usted sabe que a pesar de eso no se detendrá.

- ¿Y mi hija? – dijo Fujitaka fijando la mirada en la fotografía que tenia de Nadeshiko en su despacho.

- El señor Shaoran Li tiene unos cuantos guardas vigilando la casa, habíamos mandado a un agente o dos para protegerla disimuladamente, los otros no se han percatado de su existencia.

- Bien – suspiro Fujitaka aferrando el teléfono con fuerza. – necesito que tú y tu equipo se vayan a China, quiero a mi hija custodiada lo mejor que puedan, se que va a ser difícil no levantar sospechas con los otros agentes pero háganlo lo mejor, ella tiene que estar protegida.

- A sus ordenes –

Fujitaka corto la comunicación, en el momento en que su mano se alejo de la bocina una bala, sin duda proveniente de un arma con silenciador penetro por la ventaba y rompiendo el vidrio se clavo con fuerza en la fotografía de Nadeshiko destrozándola.

Fujitaka salto de la mesa enseguida seguido de Touya, ambos cayeron al piso mientras una serie de balazos se desperdigaba por toda la estancia destrozando todo a su paso.

Alguien estaba intentando matarlos y Fujitaka sabía exactamente de quien se trataba.

Sacando su arma del cinto de su ropaje y haciendo uso de su nunca olvidado entrenamiento militar de antaño se mantuvo a la sombra de la estancia completamente destruida y con los vidrios rotos, sabía que si estaba en la sombra no lo podían ver, fuera escuchaba las ordenes de su propio equipo de seguridad mientras se desperdigaban buscando al francotirador, o a los francotiradores que debían estar haciendo eso. Touya saco su arma de largo alcance también y se mantuvo contra el piso esperando la orden de su padre.

Fujitaka sabia, o casi podía leer la mente del francotirador, estaba vigilando, esperando el menor movimiento que delatara una posición vulnerable a donde disparar.

Se acerco lo mas que pudo a la ventaba de la derecha, desde donde se había originado el primer disparo.

Saco una vid de su cinto y contando hasta tres en su cabeza la lanzo en frente de la ventaba para que el sol la iluminara, bien podría ser confundida, en medio la oscuridad del despacho, con un destello de ropa.

Un balazo atravesó la vid en ángulo convexo delatando por unos segundos, unos que a pesar de su dolor de cabeza Fujitaka pudo ver, desde donde estaba disparando el francotirador.

Mas disparos penetraron en la estancia, en el momento en que se detuvieron Fujitaka saco la mano por la ventaba y dando a su mano un ligero movimiento disparo el arma para que la bala saliera en el ángulo correcto.

Escucho un grito ahogado y el sonido que hace un cuerpo al caer al suelo, desde donde lo escuchó estaba situado el árbol favorito de Sakura, el cual trepo completamente cuando tenía doce años.

Touya había escuchado e intento ponerse de pie, pero no había puesto la mano para apoyarse cuando otra serie de balazos, lanzados desde otro ángulo volvieron a sacudir completamente la estancia. Fujitaka se lanzo al suelo siendo presa de un mareo terrible y supo que ese otro francotirador debería ser trabajo de su equipo de seguridad.

Espero más segundos mientras le hacía señas a Touya para que no se levantara.

Este no lo hizo a pesar de que se encontraba en la posición correcta para disparar a donde parecía estar el otro francotirador.

Por medio de señas su padre le dio las indicaciones y este entendió al pie de la letra, se arrastro con premura al borde de la otra ventana respirando con agitación. Había recibido un entrenamiento militar similar al de su padre, pero no tenía nada que lanzar para verificar el ángulo de llegada de las balas, no podía lanzarse hacia algo por que se arriesgaba a que lo atravesaran con una bala.

Rogando a los dioses que le ayudaran se asomo directamente a la ventaba y disparo hacia el segundo árbol al mismo tiempo que le disparaban a él, afortunadamente por física su balazo llego primero pero no pudo impedir que el francotirador alcanzada a dispararle errando por pocos metros a su cabeza y acertándole en el hombro. Su balazo le dio en plena cabeza al francotirador que, tal como su congénere cayo del sitio estratégico a donde había subido.

Nota mental, pensó Fujitaka mientras corría a auxiliar a su hijo, el dolor de cabeza estaba haciendo que viera luces, y su equipo de seguridad avisaba por radio que la situación estaba controlada, tendría que echar abajo todos los arboles que pudieran ser sitios estratégicos para un francotirador, especialmente ese árbol, sembrado por Nadeshiko y que Sakura había trepado, no podía arriesgarse a morir en ese momento, tal vez el cáncer lo acabara, pero viviría hasta el ultimo respiró para poder comprobar que el hombre estaba muerto y su hija tendría una vida tranquila.

/ . /

Sakura y Tomoyo almorzaron en silencio mientras el reloj antiguo de la sala daba su hora, ambas conversaban sobre lo que harían al día siguiente, el día estaba terminando y lo mejor sería levantarse temprano, con un poco de suerte hacia el medio día las casas estarían pintadas, tenía ese proyecto en mente cuando escucho un sonido peculiar de algo cayendo al piso, miro hacia atrás a la vez que Tomoyo para ver algo de tamaño redondo rodando por el piso en la estancia de la sala que tenia las ventanas abiertas.

Ambas mujeres se pusieron inmediatamente de pie al mismo tiempo que Kajo entraba corriendo a al comedor por la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Corran! – grito.

Sakura y Tomoyo no se hicieron de esperar, cuando ella grito eso corrieron tras ella pero apenas cruzaron la estancia una terrible explosión hizo que las tres mujeres cayeran al suelo víctimas de la onda explosiva, en ese momento alguien estaba rompiendo el vidrio de la cocina, Sakura levanto la mirada del suelo tosiendo polvo para ver a alguien vestido de negro, uniforme que reconoció como el del equipo de seguridad de Shaoran, entraron tres agentes que enseguida las rodearon.

-¡No se muevan! – gritaban una y otra vez y las tres permanecieron abajo mientras ellos inspeccionaban el área.

Sakura sintió que alguien la levantaba con fuerza del brazo y la halaba para que se pusiera de pie, pero no emitió ningún sonido comprendiendo que la situación estaba fuera de control.

Sintió que los brazos de la persona que la había halado se cerraban en torno a ella como un escudo protector y era apoyada contra algo duro, como una placa de hierro, los brazos casi le quitaron el aire pero no había mucho que respirar aparte de polvo.

Escucho gritos similares a los suyos y se dio cuenta de que los hombres que habían entrado tras este habían acogido a las demás como si se tratara de escudos humanos.

Alguien le puso algo negro encima, un chaleco horrendamente pesado que abrocharon con rapidez. –

-No se quite esto, por nada – dijo el hombre en su oído mientras separaba sus brazos para ponerle bien el chaleco y luego la volvía a abrazar como si fuera un oso de peluche. – Respire hondo – dijo el hombre, sin advertencia la apretó contra él y echo a correr hacia la ventaba saltando por ella como un leopardo, perfectamente entrenado.

- ¡Tomoyo! – grito contra los brazos del hombre mientras corrían por todo el jardín dejando atrás la casa rápidamente.

Escucho que detrás de ella la muchacha le respondía entrecortadamente, se sentía aterrorizada.

Algo pazo rozándolos con la rapidez de una bala-

Una bala…

La madera de un abro0l por el que cruzaron segundos antes se astillo cuando otra bala la rozo. Comprendió que el blanco eran ellos, todos ellos, incluidas Kajo y Tomoyo.

Se sintió casi desfallecer y sintió que las piernas le fallaban lo cual no implico nada porque el hombre la llevaba como si ella fuera una muñeca, dejo de apoyar los pies en el suelo en el momento en que el hombre corría haciendo el trabajo de los dos.

Una fuerza hizo que el hombre casi trastabillara, no podía verle la cara porque estaba cubierta con un pasamontañas y con un casco supuso que antibalas. Parecía que algo lo había impactado y aterrorizada pensó que iban a caer y a morir acribillados. Pero el hombre aunque trastabillo no callo y siguió corriendo como si lo persiguieran los mil demonios.

Una rama golpeo a Sakura en la cara y gimió de dolor, el hombre aun corriendo con ella la miro con el interrogante en la cara. En medio del sonido de balas golpeando arboles y demás pudo gritarle.

-¡No me dieron, estoy bien! –

No sabía en donde estaban lo ultimo que había visto había sido el jardín, luego todo era selva y selva.

Llego un carro y el hombre la empujo por el pasando con ella sin soltarla del todo, frente a ellos había estacionada una camioneta último modelo que tenia vidrios oscuros y parecía forjada en hierro a pesar de su elegancia, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente y el hombre la lanzo dentro como si fuera un saco de papas, pero no le importo, sentía que había llegado a territorio seguro.

Pero su pánico se incremento cuando no escuchaba gritos ni nada que alertara de la presencia de Tomoyo o de Kajo.

La puerta se cerró antes de que ella pudiera asomarse y el escolta se quedo fuera mientras la camioneta arrancaba.

¡espere, espere! – gritaba ella golpeando la ventaba que separaba del conductor - ¡están en peligro, todos ellos por favor espere!

Pero quien conducía no se detuvo, Sakura se arrellanó en el espaldar de la camioneta mirando hacia atrás en el momento en que algo impactaba el vidrio por entre el cual quería ver si el escolta, Tomoyo, Kajo y quienes las protegían a ellas, estaban bien, era una bala, pero no lo traspasaba.

Gritando se echo hacia atrás cayendo y tropezando contra la parte delantera del vidrio mientras otra ola de pánico se instalaba dentro de ella, a su espalda, que daba al conductor, separados, escuchaba las rápidas palabras que el pronunciaba.

Comenzó a rezar mientras sentía que daban curvas completamente cerradas y que aun así el hombre conducía con una experiencia arrolladora.

"Por favor, que estén bien" pensó completamente aterrorizada mientras miraba a su alrededor, sin pensar en lo que hacia se oculto debajo de las sillas y permaneció allí mientras el coche seguía y seguía dando vueltas.

/ . /

Shaoran estaba reunido con Eriol en la cafetería de la empresa. Le estaba comentando los pormenores de lo que estaba sucediendo. El asesinato y todo lo demás.

-Y quién crees que lo haya hecho -. Pregunto Eriol mientras echaba azúcar al café.

- No lo sé, podría ser cualquiera, sabes que no era un anciano agradable, cualquier negocio pudo haber sido torcido y lo mataron por ello, ¿yo que se? Lo único que quiero es que toda esta pesadilla llamada Fen Li acabe lo más pronto posible, ya no aguanto más. – dijo Shaoran frotándose la frente.

- Esperemos que el asesinato se resuelva, si es que puede hacerse, sed e muchos homicidios cuya impunidad aun prevalece.

-la verdad solo quiero enterrar el cuerpo y cerrar esa puerta de una vez-

Eriol lo miro comprensivamente pensando en que tal vez tuviera razón. Después de todavia, por lo que Shaoran le había comentado, que había sido una experiencia fútil y a la vez llena de horrores.

El celular de Shaoran sonó y este se levanto a contestar pidiendo permiso a Eriol, este lo observó irse negando con la cabeza mientras su mirada viajaba hasta el televisor que encendido en la cafetería reportaba las noticias vespertinas.

El trago de café se le atraganto y tosió ruidosamente cuando vio la casa a la que había llevado a la doncella completamente en llamas, mientras una reportera decía que un incendio provocado por lo que parecía ser una fuga de gas estaba consumiendo una de las casas más recientes de los Li.

Lo primero en lo que pensó Eriol fue en la doncella, una imagen de su cara muerta le traspaso la frente, se puso de pie inmediatamente con la intención de llegar allí en el menor tiempo posible cuando se tropezó con Shaoran que volvía con el semblante completamente pálido.

- ¿Que paso? – dijo Eriol señalando la pantalla en donde se seguía pasando la noticia, Shaoran la observo e inmediatamente retiro los ojos.

- Tenemos que irnos, ahora – dijo tomando su billetera de la mesa y caminando rápidamente a la salida seguido de Eriol. En ese momento una horda de guardaespaldas, los que había incrementado por orden del agente se hicieron en la formación correcta para ser un escudo humano entre ellos, Shaoran y Eriol, contra cualquier amenaza.

Ambos hombres subieron a la camioneta blindada partieron en seguida lo mismo que los demás escoltas se subían y arrancaban.

- ¿Que fue lo que paso? -. Pregunto Eriol nuevamente mirando el semblante de Shaoran.

- Esto no es normal – respondió el inmediatamente.

- Tenemos que ir a la casa, podrían estarse consumiendo…- dijo Eriol movido por una desesperación que sabía, en lo profundo, por quien era.

- No, no están ahí, las tres fueron evacuadas antes de que la bomba explotara.

- B… ¿Bomba? – dijo Eriol aun sin asimilar que Shaoran hubiera usado esa palabra.

- Si, bomba, ninguna explosión de gas, Eriol, tenían intención de asesinarlas.

- pero…

Shaoran no quería decir nada más, pero sabía que podía confiar en Eriol, tenía una ligerísima sospecha de que el asesinato de su tío y este ataque estaban relacionados de una misteriosa manera, pero más adelante tendría que averiguarlo, por el momento necesitaba saber si Kajo estaba bien… y por qué no también la mocosa y su sirvienta.

Parecía que la vida le había dado vuelta en un día.

Y todo, nuevamente, por culpa de su tío.

**/ . / **

-¡maldición, maldición, maldición! – dijo el hombre golpeando su puño tras cada palabra en el escritorio frente a él.

Había visto una pequeña oportunidad de penetrar en la seguridad de la esposa de Li y estos malnacidos fallaban, ¡no se podía confiar en nadie!

Y para colmo Fujitaka había logrado escapara ileso…bueno no tan ileso, aunque no era él quien estaba herido, pero al menos contaba con una ficha menos, la herida en el hombro de Touya Kinomoto le impediría hacer uso del arma, un arma menos en el arsenal de seguridad de Kinomoto.

La hija de Kinomoto, por el momento, era otro asunto. Sus agentes de seguridad eran más experimentados, pensó que ellos tres no serian capaces de contener el ataque pero las habían sacado, ella se había salvado.

Volvió a golpear el puño contra la mesa. Si, esto alteraba sus planes un poco, pero podía esperar, después de todo había esperado varios años por esto, un año más o un menos, bien valía la pena, si el resultado era lo que él quería que fuera.

Y a la larga así seria.

Solo necesitaba no dejarse llevar por la impulsividad y con la cabeza fría, de todas maneras nadie iba a encontrar nada que lo perjudicara, después de todo sabia como escabullirse, y tal como los gatos, se daba su propio baño hasta quedar limpio.

Esa guerra hasta ahora estaba empezando.

**Bueno, un capitulito más pronto de lo esperado espero que lo disfruten, no sé si pueda publicar el otro de seguido, pero de poder seguro que se enteraran, muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente. **


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola!**

**Lo sé, deben estar odiándome tanto como yo a mi misma, ¡siento la demora! **

**El trabajo me tiene colgada del cielo y ya no se cómo distribuir mi tiempo. **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes de apoyo y por las alertas de la historia me llena de orgullo que les este gustando, ¡muchas gracias!**

**Muchas, pero muchísimas gracias a Mizuno Otto, mi nueva superbeta, te mando un abrazo y gracias por tu comprensión y ayuda. **

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP**

**DINASTIA LI**

**Capitulo Once**

La camioneta seguía avanzando rápidamente andando sobre baches y haciendo a Sakura golpearse más de una vez contra la silla encima de ella, miró con dificultad su cuerpo para darse cuenta de la deplorable apariencia que tenía.

Aún en su incómoda posición levantó la manga de su brazo para detectar las marcas de los dedos del hombre que la había sacado de la casa, no se sentía enfadada ni nada por el estilo, esas marcas eran nada comparadas con lo que seguramente hubiera pasado si se hubieran quedado ahí más tiempo pero sentía que la circulación no era normal por ese lado. Siempre había tenido la piel demasiado delicada, motivo por el cual su padre la sobreprotegía aún mas.

Su mente era un caos pensando en Tomoyo y en el ama de llaves, aún no se atrevía a salir de debajo de la silla para preguntarle al hombre que conducía si sabía que ellas se encontraban bien, tenía miedo de morir atravesada por una bala o algo peor.

Escucho el sonido de un teléfono e irguió un poco su rostro para intentar detectar algo que le diera la información por la que estaba agonizando su estado mental. Pero solo escuchó hablar al hombre rápidamente y después continuar su marcha imperturbable. Nada parecía estar impactando el auto ahora y Sakura se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para salir de donde estaba e intentar sentarse, mirar por la ventaba y tratar de reconocer el camino que estaban siguiendo. Tampoco sabía si sería imprudente preguntarle al hombre algo.

Frente a sus ojos, en la ventana, pasaban una tras otra plantas, matorrales cuyo color le era imposible distinguir por lo oscuro de los vidrios.

Sintió que algo caía entre sus dedos, que estaban entrelazados con fuerza en silenciosa plegaria, tarde se dio cuenta de que eran sus propias lágrimas mientras su cerebro se estrujaba intentando hallarle lógica a esto que estaba pasando.

Balas y explosiones, hacia su casa, la casa de Shaoran, recordaba en su mente el objeto redondeado que había entrado en esta y que había hecho explosión después.

Nunca había vivido situación semejante y no se le ocurría pensar en que alguien tuviera razón alguna para volar a otra persona, a tres personas en pedazos, o llenarlas de agujeros de bala.

Lo que caía en sus manos eran lágrimas, pero no se sentía triste, eran de pánico, de la sensación retardada que estaba sintiendo en ese momento al comprender la magnitud de lo que había pasado.

No podía imaginar que había sido ella el objetivo principal de ese ataque, ni que la persona que lo había logrado perpetrar tenía razones muy personales para que ella sufriera y muriera.

Seco rápidamente las lágrimas de sus ojos, se había prometido así misma que no iba a volver a llorar por sentirse débil e impotente, y tenía verdadera intención de cumplirlo.

Después de unos minutos el camino por donde estaban metidos comenzó a aclararse, se veía algo más citadino y menos agreste, hasta que finalmente transitaban por lo que parecía la ciudad. Algunas personas de los otros autos, por lo poco que alcanzaban a ver, miraban sorprendidos como el auto donde ella iba se abría paso entre el tráfico pasando a uno y a otro sin sufrir ningún accidente, como si el conductor fuera experimentado en esas situaciones y tal vez lo fuera. Seguramente lo miraban también por que debía parecer salido de alguna proyección de avión, manchado de barro, tierra y tal vez con muchos orificios de bala en el. No podía estar segura.

Siguieron hasta que el camino volvió a hacerse un poco turbo, y finalmente llegaron a una casa cuya entrada era bastante parecida a la que había abandonado antes, parecía tener el mismo sistema de seguridad que recordaba de la anterior. Estacionaron violentamente y el hombre bajo rápidamente para abrirle a ella la puerta, ella lo miro consternada cuando él la halo del brazo que precisamente había lastimado antes, intento contener un grito de dolor y dejo que el hombre la protegiera con su cuerpo y la condujera rápidamente, sin que llegara a tocar realmente con los pies el piso hasta entrar en la casa y asegurarse con una mirada de halcón que todo estaba como debía estar, en perfecto orden y seguridad.

Cuando la puso en el piso le dijo que por ningún motivo, y hasta que él le dijera que era correcto hacerlo, se quitara el chaleco antibalas que le había puesto. Ella asintió completamente blanca esperando para ver cuál sería el siguiente movimiento.

Escucho que otro auto se estacionaba y tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo a la entrada para ver quién era, pero el hombre le puso un dedo en los labios y sacó del cinto un arma o eso le pareció a ella, no estaba familiarizada con nada semejante.

En la otra mano el hombre acciono un radio por el que hizo un intercambio de palabras, bajo el arma y abrió la puerta para dar paso a otro igual de gigante que el que traía en sus brazos a una desmayada Kajo.

Sakura se acercó ignorando la orden del que la había traído a ella y miro el semblante de Kajo, tal como había aprendido con algunos de los enfermos de la villa puso sus dedos en el cuello para tomarle el pulso que lenta pero simultáneamente.

―¿Que le sucedió?, ¿porque esta desmayada? ― Dijo yendo tras el hombre que puso a la mujer en uno de los muebles de la sala, estirando y subiéndole las piernas en un cojín.

―Tuvo una conmoción mientras subíamos al auto, creo que tuvo una fuerte impresión cuando vio de cerca que nos estaban apuntando con un arma, no podía detenerme debía traerla así estuviera inconsciente – dijo el escolta disculpándose, parecía haber tomado en un sentido completamente diferente el tono que Sakura había usado para interpelarlo, seguramente creía que ella era una histérica niña rica. La miraba con reproche, como si ella lo hubiera ofendido.

― Por favor no me mire de esa manera – dijo Sakura apoyando su mano en la frente de Kajo e intentando ignorar un nuevo acceso de lágrimas. – solo quería saber si había tenido algún golpe, suelen ser fatales si no se tratan a tiempo.

El escolta permaneció en silencio mientras escuchaban a otro auto estacionarse con la misma violencia de los anteriores, ambos hombre accionaros sus radios y se cercioraron de que todo estaba bien.

Por la puerta cruzaron rápidamente dos hombres, Sakura reconoció a Shaoran y al amigo de este que inspeccionó la estancia rápidamente aparentemente sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

Shaoran entro en la sala mirando hacia donde estaba apoyada Kajo, con Sakura arrodillada a su lado y tomándole el pulso en la muñeca.

― ¿Qué le paso? – pregunto acercándose y en sus prisas empujando a Sakura que se apartó con rapidez.

― Tuvo un desmayo, seguramente fue la impresión, no tardara en despertarse. – dijo el escolta respondiendo, Sakura permaneció el silencio, preocupada por el estado de Kajo, pero más aún, la suerte de Tomoyo.

Shaoran continuó haciendo preguntas que Sakura no quería oír, la preocupación le carcomía el alma junto con el remordimiento, había sacado a Tomoyo de la tranquilidad de la villa para traerla a esto.

"Fue mi decisión" casi creyó que la voz de Tomoyo acababa de hablarle en el oído. Se acerco al hombre y tomó su mano con el radio.

―Por favor – dijo pensando en que se arrodillaría si así lo requería – dígame como esta mi doncella, averigüe por medio de eso – dijo haciendo una débil presión hacia el radio, el hombre la miró impasible por encima del hombro solicitando indicaciones a Shaoran.

No, pensó Sakura, Shaoran no dejaría que llamara, lo sabía por la experiencia anterior, comenzó a negar con la cabeza pensando que en esa oportunidad las lágrimas no podrían ser detenidas pero se quedó de piedra al escuchar.

― Llama a Won, pregúntale donde está y si la chica está bien.

Sakura dudo en volverse pero cuando lo hizo lo logro con toda la serenidad que fue capaz de trasmitir.

―Gracias –

Él la miró durante unos momentos evaluando su apariencia desarreglada, pensando para sí mismo que en cualquier situación, no importara cómo se encontrara, a esa chica nunca iba a ser desagradable mirarla, por más sentimientos de odio que tuviera hacia ella debía admitir que su belleza, aún niña como lo era, no tenía comparación.

Luego desterró esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se volvió a Kajo quien en ese momento estaba reaccionando.

Sakura miró hacia el hombre que recibía el reporte del radio.

― Vienen por el camino escondido, les llevo más tiempo escapar del fuego cruzado.

― ¿Están bien?, ¿ambos? – dijo Sakura preocupándose también por el hombre que, al igual que con Kajo y ella, había arriesgado su vida para protegerla.

― Si, ninguno está herido –

Sakura dio gracias a los dioses en silenciosa plegaria y miro nuevamente a Kajo que la miraba de vuelta sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Kajo miraba las arrugas de preocupación en la joven frente de esa mujer. Que cerca hayan estado de morir, no sabía cómo el instinto le había ordenado gritar que se alejaran. Posiblemente estaban vivas de puro milagro y eso, sin saber porque, le había traído una nueva perspectiva sobre la vida, y misteriosamente sobre esa muchachita.

A los pocos minutos la última camioneta llego a la casa.

Sakura escucho los mismos sonidos que con ella y cuando la puerta se abrió vio a Tomoyo abrazada por el hombre.

El amigo de Shaoran se apartó enseguida de Kajo para caminar con grandes zancadas hacia donde estaban ellos, el escolta de Tomoyo cerró la puerta y activó completamente el sistema de seguridad.

Tomoyo corrió hasta donde su señora, que quería como una hermana y la abrazó llorando, Sakura volvió a contener sus sollozos tocando suavemente la cabeza de Tomoyo y diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

― Supongo que ahora te arrepientes de haber venido conmigo – dijo Sakura intentando ser graciosa para que la muchacha dejara de llorar, manifestando así en palabras lo que había pensado antes.

― No diga eso ―. Susurro Tomoyo separándose de ella y evaluándola de la misma manera en que Sakura la evaluaba a ella ― ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Sufrió alguna lesión? – dijo tocándole suavemente el brazo lastimado, Sakura aparto rápidamente el contacto siseando suavemente y negando con la cabeza. El chaleco antibalas estaba comenzando a pesarle, esperaba poder quitárselo pronto

―Estoy bien, creo que Kajo se llevó la peor parte. – dijo susurrando, señalando a la mujer que yacía tumbada en el sofá.

―¡Ay! No me diga que se encuentra herida – dijo Tomoyo caminando hacia la sala bajo una fija y vigilante mirada de Eriol que había permanecido un poco al margen para no interrumpir el encuentro de ellas, no se percató de eso ni de que los ojos de él vagaban por todo su cuerpo intentando ver si estaba herida de alguna manera.

―No, solo desmayada, pero ya volvió en sí. – respondió Sakura a Tomoyo.

Amas miraron a Kajo que estaba ahora hablando rápidamente con Shaoran. Había retirado la mirada de la joven Sakura para mirar a su jefe quien parecía estar pidiéndole explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado.

Sakura suspiro triste y silenciosamente, su marido se empeñaba fuertemente en ignorarla, en vez de atormentar a la muy evidentemente agotada Kajo, debía haberle preguntado a ella o a Tomoyo, pero era evidente que prefería ignorarla. Eso le trajo una punzada nada cómoda en el pecho.

― Creo que iré a preparar un té o algo, lo necesitamos – dijo Tomoyo sacándola de sus pensamientos.― ¿Cree que podamos quitarnos esto – dijo señalándose antes de irse, se veía infinitamente más grande de lo que era con el chaleco antibalas

Sakura miro hacia Shaoran pensando en cómo podía preguntarle si era suficientemente seguro ahora, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los del amigo de él. Sakura pensó que estaba siendo atrevida pero señaló lentamente con su mano sana su propio chaleco, esperando ser lo suficientemente clara respecto a lo que quería preguntar. Eriol se volvió apartando suavemente sus ojos de Sakura y preguntó a uno de los escoltas.

― ¿Cree que puedan retirarles ya los chalecos? –

Shaoran miro a uno de los escoltas quien asintió severamente. Sakura no espero nuevas palabras, y ayudo a Tomoyo a quitarse el chaleco, y se quito el de ella. Tomoyo los tomo en su mano y volviéndose lentamente, con un gesto de agradecimiento, salió hacia donde ella consideraba que podía estar la cocina.

Sakura pensó en el té y considero que dado el estado de encogimiento en el que se encontraban todos los órganos de su cuerpo hubiera preferido vomitar a echarle algo a su estómago.

Cuando Kajo estuvo completamente restablecida Shaoran se dedicó a hacerle más preguntas respecto a lo sucedido ignorando olímpicamente a Sakura que se sentó en una silla cercana al largo pasillo por donde se había ido Tomoyo.

Volvía a sentirse como una intrusa.

Uno de los escoltas escuchaba las nuevas respuestas de Kajo, y cuando terminó dijo.

― La granada no entro porque alguien la lanzara, fue cuidadosamente disparada por un lanzagranadas a una distancia que excedía el perímetro de seguridad, por eso no vimos al francotirador, eso nos dice que debemos ampliarlo por más metros y doblar el numero de hombres, cuando se traslade a las mujeres a otra casa.

― ¿Y alguna idea de quien lo hizo? – pregunto Shaoran mientras su nariz comenzaba a oler el ambiente que se había vuelto cálido y oloroso a té de manzanas, y pensaba en si era viable la posibilidad de adquirir una casa sin que esta estuviera en riesgo de ser demolida o explotada con todos sus habitantes dentro.

― No pudimos identificar a ninguno de ellos por las miras, todos estaban cuidadosamente cubiertos y abandonaron en seguida las sacamos de ahí, algunos de ellos tuvieron los blindados a tiro durante mucho tiempo pero pudimos desviarnos y alejar el ataque.

Shaoran aún no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, podía involucrar facilmente a su tío pero hasta que la investigación no llegara más a fondo, que era lo que planeaba hacer, no podría estar seguro de nada.

La doncella llego minutos después con una bandeja cargada de tazas, había sido rápida y eficiente por que comenzó a repartir té a todo el que quisiera recibírselo. El olor que había sentido había sido exacto lo que imaginaba, te de manzanas que no probaba desde…desde hace mucho tiempo.

Sakura tomo su taza alargando sin querer la mano del brazo que estaba lastimado, cuando lo tomo el brazo le dolió terriblemente y soltó la taza que se rompió en el piso de madera.

Horrorizada contemplo la porcelana quebrarse mientras llevaba una mano a su boca para contener un gemido, mientras todos en la estancia se volvían a mirarla.

En el momento en que su mano cubría su boca la manga retrocedió revelando el estado en que se encontraba el brazo, tenía cerradas sobre la piel las marcas de los dedos que habían empezado a amoratarse.

Tomoyo ahogo un grito.

―¡Esta herida! ¡Se suponía que no le había pasado nada! – dijo Tomoyo dejando la bandeja suave y rápidamente sobre una mesa cercana e intentando tomar el brazo de Sakura, esta negó con la cabeza esperando que Tomoyo entendiera, lo último que quería hacer era un escándalo sobre su brazo, de todas maneras seguramente se curaría pronto.

Intento mirar a todos en la estancia a la vez y después murmurando una disculpa, se agachó para intentar recoger los trozos de taza, Tomoyo la detuvo bruscamente y tomando una servilleta de la bandeja que había llevado comenzó a recoger los pedazos cortantes.

Sakura se levantó de la silla para ayudarla pero sabía que su brazo estaba completamente inútil.

Todos los demás contemplaron en silencio como las dos mujeres se afanaban. Eriol pensaba que de no saber que la mujer de ojos verdes era la esposa de Shaoran y la otra muchacha su doncella, habría pensado que eran dos criadas novatas aterrorizadas, y sabía que cualquiera que lo mirara de afuera tendría la misma impresión de él.

Miro fijamente el brazo de la esposa de Shaoran, parecía que alguien le hubiera tatuado los dedos en el antebrazo y estaba…inflamado.

Miro a Shaoran quien se volvió a mirarlo con una expresión indescifrable. Luego se volvió hacia donde las dos mujeres estaban inclinadas y hablo con lentitud.

―Deja eso – aunque con lentitud su tono sonó cortante, dejando la taza en la mesa y preguntándose a sí mismo por qué demonios lo hacía camino hacia Sakura que se había erguido pero que tenía la cabeza inclinada como un perrillo que había hecho una travesura.

Miedo, podía olerlo a distancia a pesar de estarse acercando mas.

Sakura no comprendía como algo tan simple como que la taza se rompiera le produjo tanto terror, pensó en que esa no era su casa, en el odio que su marido le profesaba y en toda la desesperación de antes, se quedo simplemente petrificada pensando en las muchas maneras en que su marido podía hacerle pagar su torpeza.

Levanto la mirada y lo vio acercarse con la mirada fija en su brazo inerte.

Shaoran llego a la distancia suficiente para tomarle el brazo y comenzar a subir la manga nuevamente revelando las marcas. Y debió admitir para sí mismo que eran francamente espeluznantes, jamás había visto algo semejante y eso que conocía de cerca palizas y golpes.

― ¿Qué paso? –dijo volviéndose al escolta que había llegado con ella que miraba el brazo completamente anonadado.

―No lo sé – contesto sinceramente mirando hacia el piso, Sakura lo miró pensando en que alguien tan gigante no se veía bien asumiendo esa actitud tan… sumisa.

― Por favor…esposo – dijo ella sin saber cómo dirigirse a él después de todo. Él se volvió a mirarla con rapidez, ella pensaba que era porque el tono de su voz lo había alertado, pero lo que había alertado a Shaoran era que ella…no lo había llamado por su nombre – tuvo que levantarme del piso por qué tropecé en ese momento, si no lo hubiera hecho ambos estaríamos muertos. – Sakura sabía que eso no era del todo cierto y no dudaba que a él eso de que ella muriera le vendría de perlas pero se guardó sus dudas para otro momento. – no es algo grave, se puede curar con algún ungüento casero – continuo ella mirando rápidamente a Tomoyo que asintió haciendo una breve inclinación. Sakura esperaba que el dolor que comenzaba a sentir en el brazo fuera eso, nada grave.

Shaoran se volvió cuando ella hablo y miro la piel amoratada, la sintió fría bajo sus dedos, no sabía que una piel pudiera marcarse con tanta facilidad, y sentía bajo sus dedos algo de lo que no quería hacer parte. Soltó el brazo lentamente y dijo volviéndose.

―¿Todos están bien o hay alguna otra lesión de la que deba enterarme?

Sakura se quedó petrificada por sus palabras, no sabía cómo interpretarlas ya que su tono no dejaba entrever nada, pero por lo que sentía no se escuchaba como un reproche, más bien como una orden y al recibir solo silencio pareció satisfecho.

― Kajo, conoces esta casa, cuando te hayas recuperado indica a…Sakura, y a su doncella un par de habitaciones. – dijo Shaoran también dudando en cómo llamarla a ella y recordando, sin saber realmente porque, que ella le había llamado "esposo" de manera dubitativa.

En la casa no había servicio interno, solamente unas cuantas mucamas que hacían el orden tres veces por semana, de resto solo Shaoran vivía en ella, pero ahora, dadas las circunstancias parecía que el volumen de habitantes de la casa iba a subir.

Todos terminaron de beber el té y después de unas cuantas indicaciones más, comunicaciones por radio, los escoltas se retiraron lo mismo que Kajo y las dos mujeres.

Shaoran se sentó en la silla y se froto la frente con impaciencia.

― Tendremos que investigar esto a fondo – comento Eriol siguiendo su ejemplo y cambiando la taza de té vacía por un vaso de whisky con previa autorización de Shaoran, que pidió uno igual para él.

― Pueden ser muchas cosas, pero tienes razón.

― ¿En qué estas pensando? –

― Puede que sea algún deudo de mi tío, o puede que sea alguien más que quiera quedarse con la dinastía y todo lo que ella conlleva.

―Y vuelvo a decir, ¿no cabe dentro de tu cabeza la posibilidad de que esto se deba a… ella? – dijo Eriol después de unos momentos.

―No, después de esto no, no creo que tenga la suficiente importancia. Ahora debo incrementar las medidas de seguridad antes de que esto empeore y para poder resolverlo rápido.

―Conozco a un grupo de investigadores, una agencia pueden analizar la casa y todos los demás factores que te hacen sospechar― dijo Eriol recordando que esa agencia le había ayudado en más de una ocasión a descubrir intentos de desfalcos y salvar su propia empresa a tiempo.

― Si – dijo Shaoran asintiendo y dándole un largo trago a su bebida – has eso, quiero saber qué demonios es lo que está pasando.

Eriol le dio el contacto desde el móvil y al llamar Shaoran explico por encima lo que sospechaba y lo que había pasado.

― No se puede descartar que sea un intento de homicidio hacia su esposa, señor Li – dijo el investigador a quien le había estado contando todo. – así que sugeriría que la mantuviera bajo estricta vigilancia.

Shaoran se preguntaba por qué demonios todos a su alrededor se empeñaban en que existiera esa posibilidad cuando para él era más que evidente que no era viable. Pero decidió hacer las cosas al derecho, ese investigador podría llegar a descubrir algo oscuro que no tendría que ver con su esposa.

El investigador pedía que la vigilara y no era tonto ni estúpido, sabía que la mejor manera de hacerlo era tenerla cerca de él y con medidas de seguridad tan altas como las suyas propias. No podía vigilarla de otra manera más que dejándola vivir con él.

Mientras el investigador preguntaba por más detalles, Eriol miraba constantemente a la escalera y ese gesto no le pasó desapercibido a Shaoran, tampoco le había pasado desapercibido el gesto de Eriol al mirar a la doncella de su esposa ni la mirada y semblante de preocupación cuando habían llegado a la casa antes de que ella arribara.

No sabía que pensar respecto a esa atracción que era evidente, al menos de parte de Eriol, Shaoran había contemplado a la doncella y tenía que darle crédito a Eriol, era muy bonita y lo admitía como hombre que era. Pero había muchas cosas e impedimentos, además no podía saber si Eriol solo quería un rápido revolcón o si la cosa era más seria.

No estaba en contra de una o dos noches, pero si era algo más serio (y lo decía por que recordaba cuando abierto de corazón era Eriol cuando pequeño) tendría que mirar la posibilidad de intervenir.

Seguramente la familia Hiragizawa no vería con buenos ojos que el patriarca de ellos se uniera a una simple doncella.

Dijo su última palabra y cortó la línea.

― Dice que tendrá un informe parcial tan pronto como sea posible―

Su voz saco a Eriol de su abstracción, este aparto lentamente la mirada de la escalera y la concentro en su amigo.

― Lo tendrán listo muy pronto, ya te dije que era buenos.

― Eso espero – dijo Shaoran sirviendo más whisky en su vaso.― tampoco él descarta la posibilidad de que mi esposa esté involucrada en las razones por las cuales se dio ese evento.

Eriol asintió, a diferencia de Shaoran pensaba que su esposa podía tener mucho que ver, y con su tío también, pero no quería comentárselo, sabía que se negaría rotundamente a alguna teoría diferente de la que ya había hecho.

Eriol volvió a mirar a la escalera, en el fondo estaba esperando que la doncella bajara. No quería pensar en su nombre pero este se repetía una y otra vez como si se tratara de un CD en mal estado, grabándose en sus neuronas una por una.

Tomoyo.

Pero para su infortunio ella no volvió a bajar después de subir con la esposa de Shaoran, al menos no por esa escalera.

Llego la hora de retirarse por lo que se despidió de Shaoran deseándole suerte y esperando verlo al día siguiente.

Shaoran camino hacia su despacho decidido a adelantar el trabajo que, por lo sucedido, había dejado de lado. No esperaba que se tratara de mucho pero cuando confirmo sus correos y los informes en ellos suspiro diciéndose que era mejor que se preparara para una noche larga.

**/ . /**

Sakura rechino los dientes cuando Tomoyo le puso el trapo húmedo y tibio con una mezcla de polvos curativos en el brazo, sentía que le escocía pero sabía que pasaría pronto, de todas maneras los moretones se quedarían ahí durante mucho tiempo.

― Qué día, ¿verdad? – pregunto Tomoyo luego de unos momentos en silencio. – Aún no puedo creer que todo esto haya pasado en solo unas horas, le juro que casi se me sale el estómago por la boca cuando la camioneta giro de esa manera tan brusca, y escuchaba detrás de mí todos esos sonidos…― Tomoyo movió lentamente la cabeza como si fuera un recuerdo a eliminar de ella.

― Detrás de esto hay algo más de lo que se ve – dijo Sakura moviendo tentativamente su brazo y cerrando los ojos cuando sintió que la rigidez de este no había amainado.― Pero presiento que no seremos nosotras quienes nos enteremos de ello.

― ¿En que está pensando, señora? – dijo Tomoyo al ver la expresión un poco perdida de Sakura.

― Creo que esto tiene un poco que ver con el tío de mi esposo, aunque claro, puede que esté equivocada – dijo Sakura. Pero sabía que ninguna de esas dudas seria resuelta.

Tomoyo envolvió el paño en su brazo, inclusive la ayudo a ponerse el camisón y a meterse en la cama como si se tratara de su propia madre.

Sakura sentía que hacia un segundo había cerrado los ojos cuando imágenes distorsionadas llegaron a su campo de visión llenándola de un miedo visceral, eran retazos de lo que haba pasado y el miedo que sintió en ese momento estaba volviendo ahora a su pecho.

Cuando sintió que caía en un abismo sin fondo abrió rápidamente los ojos , se concentró en el techo oscuro de su habitación e intento determinar por la oscuridad que la rodeaba, que hora era.

Se tocó la frente que tenía empapada de sudor al igual que su pecho en donde podía sentir el latido acelerado de su corazón. Sus sueños siempre habían sido sensibles a lo que le pasaba en la vida real, si veía sol durante la mayor parte del día en la noche, casi inevitablemente, soñaba cosas relacionadas con el sol. De ahí la pesadilla sufrida, por lo que había pasado.

Algo dentro de su pecho parecía querer decirle o anunciarle algo, no quería hacer caso de eso, pero aunque lo hiciera la cosa permanecía ahí.

Se levantó alisando el camisón, seguramente a esa hora de la noche no habría nadie rondando y podría caminar a la cocina a conseguir algo que le quitara la resequedad que había comenzado a asentarse en su garganta.

Busco la bata, pero no la vió en ningún lado así que decidió prescindir de ella, seguramente no iba a encontrar a nadie, calzó sus chinelas y camino lentamente intentando no hacer ruido.

El brazo le escocía un poco cuando lo movía así que lo mantuvo apretado contra su costado mientras pisaba con suavidad.

Encontró la escalera, preciosamente manufacturada, y comenzó a bajar por ella, la madera no sonaba lo cual comprobaba el buen estado de esta.

Cuando la escalera termino camino hacia donde Tomoyo se había ido horas antes.

La cocina era un sitio admirable, pensó mirando a su alrededor, había una tenue luz, como si quien la hubiera dejado encendida supiera que alguien vagaba a esa hora de la noche.

Caminó hacia la nevera esperando poder encontrar algo de beber que aliviara la resequedad de su garganta, encontró una jarra que parecía contener agua fría así que tomando un vaso de la cómoda a su derecha y usando solamente su brazo funcional, sirvió de la jarra y bebió un largo trago sintiendo algo de alivio.

Así, con su figura recortada por la luz de la nevera y pudiéndose admirar cada forma que poseía se la encontró Shaoran que había venido de su despacho a beber un café cargado para evadir al sueño, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer pero no se imaginaba que iba a encontrarse con semejante espectáculo.

Dado lo tenue de la iluminación la luz de la nevera se proyectaba como lo más luminoso de la estancia y Sakura con los ojos cerrados y bebiendo agua fría hasta que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, era inconsciente de que esa luz estaba haciendo casi invisible su camisón y que su recién esposo deslizaba su mirada lentamente por lo que veía.

Shaoran, quien en medio de su trabajo había tomado la definitiva determinación de tener a la muchacha y a su doncella en su casa para poder mantenerlas seguras, se comenzaba a preguntar en ese momento y con lo que tenía frente a sus ojos si no sería buena idea comprar otra casa.

Nuevamente imágenes de ella desde que se habían casado se deslizaban lentamente por su mente, nunca había sabido hasta ese momento que tuviera tan buena memoria, y menos que recordara exactamente como se veía el día que se casaron, haciendo a un lado sus sentimientos ambivalentes , pensaba que era hermosa. Muy hermosa, por lo que terminaba de ver. Sorprendente, pensó para sí.

Tosió lentamente esperando que ella se percatara de su presencia y, así lo hizó, aparto el vaso lentamente de su boca y se volvió a mirarlo.

― Buenas Noches – saludo ella con una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir.

Shaoran camino por la cocina hasta quedar al lado de ella, sobrepasándola por mucho en estatura. Como no hablo Sakura pensó que iba a seguir ignorándola como lo hacía siempre, así fue ya que camino pasándola y concentrándose en preparar un café.

Sakura cerró la nevera con cuidado e intento lavar el vaso que había utilizado lo mejor que pudo con una mano.

Lo puso donde estaba y se dio la vuelta para irse pero la voz cortante de Shaoran la detuvo.

― No he dicho que puedas irte –

Sakura pensó en alguna especie de dictador y también pensó que era la primera vez que le decía algo semejante cuando en ocasiones anteriores había parecido más que deseoso de ignorarla.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo miro intentando no mostrar nada en su expresión.

―¿Cómo está tu brazo? – dijo Shaoran mientras sus manos se movían con agilidad sobre una cafetera que a Sakura le pareció más un artefacto de otro mundo. Cuando pudo procesar lo que él le había dicho no pudo evitar que la sorpresa asomara a su rostro.

―Bi… ― tosió aclarándose la garganta – bien.

― Siéntate – dijo señalando una de las altas bancas que rodeaban el lado posterior del largo mesón en el centro de la cocina.

Sakura hizo lo que le ordeno. A Shaoran le pareció que flotaba en vez de caminar, como…un hada. No había tenido tiempo para los cuentos infantiles pero era a lo más a lo que podía llegar a compararla.

Mientras el café estaba tomo la decisión de comunicarle las nuevas directrices a seguir para que pudieran "convivir" en el mismo lugar. Aunque él no pasaba mucho en su casa, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba en el trabajo, también sabía que era inevitable que se encontraran, y también que de esa manera iba a ser más difícil mantenerla enclaustrada por venganza.

― Dadas las circunstancias –dijo cuando termino de preparar el café y se sentó al otro lado del mesón, sin dejar de sentir que, en vez del característico olor de las cocinas, olía a cerezo y que el olor provenía, evidentemente, de la mujer allí sentada. – he decidido que tú y tu muchacha tendrán que vivir aquí, en mi casa.

Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida ya que pensaba que al día siguiente seria remitida a otra de las cuantiosas propiedades de Shaoran, pero parecía que ese era el día de las sorpresas, y de las sorpresas menos agradable.

No sabía qué diferencia suponía vivir en la casa de Shaoran o vivir en otra salvo que en la segunda tendría que verlo más seguido y se había hecho una idea de que no iba a verlo nunca. No se atrevía a preguntar por qué y pensando a profundidad adivino que todo eso tenía que ver con lo que paso.

Shaoran esperaba que tuviera algo para comentar, pero ella solo lo miraba a la cara con expresión sorprendida.

― Pero…dijiste… ― alcanzo a decir Sakura, haciendo referencia a algo que recordaba como si fuera un texto en su mente, lo que él le había dicho en el avión y sus posteriores y anteriores desaires.

― Si, se lo que dije, y quise decir cada palabra, pero las cosas han cambiado, por desgracia, y me veo en la penosa obligación de incluirte en mi propio sistema de seguridad personal.

Sakura quería decirle que si no quería hacerlo porque le decía eso, pero se cayó, no quería provocarlo, y debía admitir para sí que se sentía…segura en esa casa.

― Vivirás aquí, no saldrás, evidentemente, pero supongo que podrás tener acceso a todas las habitaciones que hay en esta casa menos mi habitación y mi despacho.

Su habitación….

Sakura se preguntaba por qué la excepción pero no iba a quebrantar esa regla, no tenia deseos de saber cómo lucia su esposo más amargado y enfadado de lo que ya lo hacía.

― Y deberás llamarme por mi nombre de ahora en adelante.

Sakura se quedó rígida ante esa orden, especialmente por la manera en que sonó su voz al decirlo.

Shaoran al igual que ella estaba sorprendido por haberle pedido algo semejante, quizá se debiera al hecho maldito de que no podía apartar la mirada de la boca de ella a pesar de que se encontraba a muchos metros de distancia. Su mente volvía una y otra vez a la imagen de la nevera. No, de la nevera no, de la figura de ella recortada por la luz de la nevera.

Además puede que no la escuchara llamarlo esa noche, ante el evidente miedo que parecía profesarle.

Su mirada bajo por el inexistente escote, que sabía que estaba ahí pero oculto por ese camisón de niña. Su brazo lastimado estaba sobre la mesa y las marcas se hacían un poco más tenues en el borde.

Tal vez…solo tal vez pudiera considerar el hecho de tener alguna cordialidad con ella. Al verla tan…patéticamente frágil, encorvada aunque digna y ocultado sus ojos de los de él, pensó por primera vez en justificar el hecho de que había sido tan obligada al matrimonio como él, y no lo refuto en seguida, puede que estuviera equivocado, pero sabía que la muerte cambiaba las perspectivas de muchos aspectos, y conocer un poco a la desconocida esposa con la que tendría que cargar el resto de su vida parecía ser uno de esos aspectos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza se retiró de la cocina pensando en que esa noche consultaría con su maldita almohada si había enloquecido completamente.

Gracias por leer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola:**

**Ha pasado un tiempo bastante largo desde la última publicación, se me cae la cara de la vergüenza con todas las personas que leen esta historia, la explicación de mi ausencia se encuentra al final del capítulo. Pido mil disculpas por todo este tiempo, pero han pasado muchas cosas que al final comprenderán, pero una cosa es segura, a pesar de lo que tarde y de lo que pase, esta historia no va a quedarse inconclusa, se los puedo prometer. **

**Gracias una vez más a Mizuno Otto, mi niña superbeta, te agradezco mucho que te tomes la molestia de señalarme, sugerirme y corregirme las cosas para que la historia se haga más interesante y comprensible, muchas gracias nuevamente, te mando un gran abrazo.**

**Si no nos alcanzamos a leer nuevamente este año, aunque intentare hacer lo posible por lograrlo, les deseo a todas y todos una muy pero muy Feliz Navidad y un precioso Año Nuevo, que estas fechas estén llenas de cosas lindas y que el año entrante les traiga prosperidad y felicidad. **

DINASTIA LI

Capitulo 12

A pesar de todos sus razonamientos, hasta su conciencia le dijo lo que tenía que saber, Shaoran era consiente de que no serviria de nada intentar conocer a la chica, de todas maneras nunca podría olvidar de donde procedía, tampoco iba a poder quitársela de encima o si no perdería todo lo que había ganado hasta ese momento.

**/. /**

Sakura observó a Shaoran irse y sintió que podía volver a respirar con normalidad. Vio algo en los ojos de él, que, pese a que lo había intentado, no pudo dejar de mirar, eso causo que su corazón se acelerara anormalmente, pero no por el miedo visceral que le tenía, sino por algo más, que no entendía y que le era completamente desconocido.

Sabía que en muchos aspectos su pensar y sentir era infantil. Por esta razón no comprendía que se trataba de la naturaleza de su propio despertar a ser una mujer, y que sentía algo muy parecido a la atracción hacia el único hombre que había visto diferente a los que poblaban la villa.

Suspirando, aún en conflicto con sus propios pensamientos, se marchó a dormir, esperando en esa ocasión, poder lograrlo.

**/. /**

Fujitaka observó mientras el médico estaba realizado la curación de la herida de Touya. Fue una suerte, dijo cuando lo examinó y comprobó que la bala había tenido orificio de salida y en apariencia no dañó nada vital excepto piel y tejidos. Tendría que mantener reposo y evitar cualquier actividad que implicara fuerza.

El jefe de las montañas continuaba mirando a su hijo pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si Touya o su agresor se hubieran movido de manera diferente. Unos milímetros más o unos menos…

Podría haber muerto.

Sabía de qué se trataba y cuando pudo dejar de preocuparse por el estado de su hijo comenzó su mal presentimiento sobre la suerte de Sakura. Su instinto de padre le decía que algo estaba mal.

Bueno, en realidad nada andaba como debía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Se alejó dejando al médico y caminó con pasos largos hasta su habitación, la principal, donde tenía todos sus números privados. Necesitaba uno de ellos, uno que no había planeado usar en un tiempo, creyendo que todo iba a estar en orden, pero que dada la situación se hacía apremiante usar.

Levantó la bocina y marcó el número que nadie sino él conocía.

– Buenas Tardes – le contesto la lúgubre voz.

–¿Cómo está mi hija? – preguntó Fujitaka sin andarse por las ramas.

Por el silencio agobiante que lo recibió pudo distinguir que algo no había ido como se suponia y que sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

– Hubo un atentado…–

El hombre resumió lo que había pasado, pero eso no impidió que Fujitaka se quedara horrorizado por lo que escuchó.

– ¿Cómo fue posible?, ¡Pedí expresamente que la seguridad de mi hija fuera primordial!– arguyó con la voz y el semblante endurecido.

– No podía hacer nada con el señor Li vigilándome, la casa a la que la llevó a vivir estaba muy alejada del perímetro que habíamos establecido. – se justificó el hombre.

– ¿La casa que… ella no está viviendo con él? – pregunto Fujitaka sintiendo como este nuevo estrés estaba haciendo que su cabeza comenzara a doler más intensamente que la vez anterior.

El hombre respondió negativamente a su pregunta, al parecer había planeado aislarla. No podía sorprenderse pero eso no quería decir que le gustara ese hecho, sabía que el sobrino de Fen no estaba de acuerdo en la unión y que preferiría estar lejos de lo que le impusieron, pero no pensó que tanto…

– Los francotiradores estaban ubicados en un margen que mis hombres no pudieron cubrir, pero por fortuna a quienes asigné actuaron con rapidez, ahora la señora, su doncella y el ama de llaves están acá, en casa del señor Li y bajo todas las medidas de seguridad que sugirió.

Sintió un alivio que no pudo describir, pero después su voz se tornó la de un frío jefe.

– La prioridad es ella y que esté segura. Mi hijo y yo estuvimos a punto de morir, no quiero correr riesgos, no hasta que todo esto se haya acabado.

– Descuide – dijo la voz – fue una falencia que pretendo corregir.

Fujitaka guardo silencio, por ese error su hija podría haber muerto. Pensaba en los métodos que el hombre había utilizado, parecía estar desesperado por acabar con Sakura, por culminar su venganza en contra del mismo Fujitaka. Pero también dudaba que algo de lo que había pasado hubiera sido expresamente idea de él. Un hombre así no intentaría acabar con su hija haciéndola volar en mil pedazos y rápidamente, no, él era de esos que les gustaba ver sufrir a la gente, rogar por piedad, por la muerte.

Y sabía que el hombre había planeado esto desde hacía muchos años y no cesaría hasta saberse satisfecho.

– Necesitan doblar su vigilancia sobre ella, al menos cuando no esté con su esposo.

– Por ahora Li cree que todo lo que ha pasado tiene que ver con su tío, a causa de esto tendremos la excusa perfecta para multiplicar la seguridad sobre la señora sin que parezca fuera de lo normal.

– ¿Con Fen? – pregunto Fujitaka pensando en que, en apariencia, Fen pudo haber sido un hombre en medio de negocios turbios pero Fujitaka lo conocía mejor que eso.

– Así es – dijo la voz en la línea.

–Encárgate de eso, Liu, y que él no sospeche nada, y si por algún motivo llegas a enterarte de que ella no va a estar bajo el mismo techo que él, tienes que convencerlo de lo contrario, así no lo quiera y ni siquiera lo sepa, si esta con mi hija no puede pasarle nada malo a ella. No quiero más errores.

Liu asintió al otro lado de la línea, del número privado que solo el señor Kinomoto conocía. El mismo Liu que había estado en el avión con Sakura y con Tomoyo, un agente de seguridad que trabajaba, en ese momento, para dos personas con un propósito similar. Proteger a Sakura Kinomoto, aunque Shaoran Li no supiera que esa era específicamente su función, aparte de la seguridad de él mismo.

Antes de trabajar para Shaoran Li fue contactado secretamente por Fen Li, este le puso en empalme con una persona japonesa de nombre Kinomoto que quería contratarle para un servicio especial. Se enteró del matrimonio pactado entre Kinomoto y los Li. Kinomoto le conto las circunstancias especiales que rodeaban ese evento.

La paga era en extremo buena, pero a pesar de eso, y después de haber visto con sus propios ojos a la muchacha, a Liu le dio la impresión de que participaría en la protección de esta aún si no le pagaran un solo yen.

Después Fen le pidió que no mencionara nada del vínculo que tenía con Kinomoto y que se presentara a las pruebas de los hombres de seguridad que su sobrino quería tener.

Había pasado la prueba, siendo el mejor en combate mano a mano, en manejo de armas de fuego, cuchillos, entre otras sin nombre, en conducción violenta y normal. Había caído tan en gracia al joven señor Li que éste lo había contratado de inmediato, lo había puesto al frente de su equipo de seguridad para que adiestrara a los demás escoltas.

Shaoran no sospecho nunca que Liu había sido enviado por su tío, ni que sabía de antemano lo de su matrimonio arreglado y también el secreto por el cual esa misma mañana la esposa de Shaoran casi había sido abatida.

Cortó la comunicación sabiendo de memoria todas las indicaciones que le había dado Kinomoto, y casi creía comprenderlo .Si una hija de él estuviera en el peligro en que se encontraba ahora la de Kinomoto haría todo lo que estuviera en su propia mano para mantenerla a salvo.

**/ . /**

Sakura despertó temprano al día siguiente con profundas ojeras que intento disimular, durante toda la noche había pensado en su esposo y no era algo de que se sintiera orgullosa, especialmente por quien se había jurado a si misma mantenerse al margen de su matrimonio para no agobiarse ni agobiarlo a él.

Se vistió con parsimonia y esperó sentada en su cama a que apareciera Tomoyo, quería la compañía de la chica esa mañana, sentía que lo que había pasado le había arraigado algún tipo de temor en lo profundo de su ser. Así fuera o no en contra de ella, había estado lo suficientemente cerca de la muerte como para plantearse muchas cosas.

Pero no quería pensar en ello en ese momento, tal vez mientras pasara el tiempo la sensación de que algo iba mal se fuera definitivamente de ella.

Escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta y abrió Tomoyo que estaba lista como ella.

– Acabo de venir de la cocina, la señora Kajo me pidió que le dijera que podía bajar a desayunar cuando le apeteciera.

Sakura asintió aunque lo de comer lo haría por pura inercia, no tenía apetito y pero sabía que podía enfermarse si se adecuaba a los horarios en los que su cuerpo le daba la gana comer.

– Pero antes de bajar le aplicaré algo más de hiervas en el brazo, ¿Cómo lo tiene? – comento la joven preocupada.

Sakura no había reparado en eso mientras se vestía, levanto la manga y los dedos seguían ahí, seguramente no se irían por lo menos en una semana, pero afortunadamente no le dolía en absoluto.

– Bien – dijo solamente, pero Tomoyo insistió en ponerle algo más de sus recetas para que el moretón difuminara más rápidamente.

Cuando estuvo listo ambas mujeres bajaron la gigantesca escalera que las conduciría al comedor de la casa.

Cuando Sakura levantó la mirada hacia la mesa que aparecía conforme continuaba caminando, vio a Shaoran sentado en la mesa, estaba en la cabecera con su desayuno delante, leyendo un periódico muy tranquilamente, parecía ser completamente indiferente a la presencia de las dos, Sakura no logró determinar la razón por la que eso le produjo un picor algo doloroso en el pecho.

–Buenos Días, Shaoran – saludó educadamente la joven, con un ánimo que estaba lejos de sentir, especialmente cuando el aparto su periódico y las miró como si no fueran más grandes que las motas de polvo del aire. En Sakura se detuvo por mas segundos, esta se preguntó si era porque lo había llamado por el nombre, olvidándose tal vez de que el mismo le había pedido que así lo hiciera, e ignorando que ella había tenido ese nombre pegado a su pensamiento durante toda la noche.

Esa era la impresión de Sakura, que el ignoraba su presencia como siempre solía hacerlo, no podía saber que Shaoran intentaba mostrarse tan indiferente como siempre, pero internamente estaba haciendo lo posible porque su mente no recordara lo que había visto en la noche, cubierto por ese primoroso kimono, cuando paso sus ojos brevemente por la pálida figura de su esposa.

– Ya me iba – dijo respondiendo al cordial saludo de manera seca – Kajo servirá lo que quieran. Hizo una casi imperceptible reverencia y sin más se marchó.

Sakura siguió haciendo lo posible por no mirarlo mientras se iba, también por ignorar esa sorda picazón en su pecho, pero en ambas cosas falló estrepitosamente, solo que él no se percató, ella no sabía si sentirse afortunada por ello. ¿Qué era eso?

Evitó la mirada especulativa de Tomoyo y se sentó en la silla mientras la otra joven iba hacia la cocina a avisar a Kajo de la presencia de Sakura.

Esta se quedó sola en la mesa mirando hacia el hermoso exterior que dejaba entrever la ventana del comedor. El jardín era casi como un fetiche para Sakura que sin pensar en lo que hacía se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la sala en donde había una puerta para salir.

Cuando llego allí se percató de que tenía el mismo aire insulso y sin color de su casa anterior. Su imaginación comenzó a correr pensando en cómo de hermosos se verían dos rosales en la pared del fondo, una enredadera que subiera por la intrincada y artesanal reja que protegía al jardín del otro exterior. Diferentes tipos de flores, azucenas, claveles y lirios en una esquina…

Sus ojos recorrían rápidamente la extensión de prado poniendo en cada centímetro que veía, imaginariamente, una flor diferente. Si, ¡sería un jardín precioso…!. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus facciones.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con el hombre de seguridad que había estado con ella en el avión, no recordaba su nombre, se llevó una mano al pecho para intentar calmar el gran salto que pegó su corazón al ser interrumpida de ese modo cuando estaba más concentrada en su fantasía.

– Buenos Días – le dijo, Sakura se dio la vuelta para encararlo completamente y tuvo que levantar la cabeza, recordando nuevamente cuan alto era.

–Buenos Días – respondió ella haciendo una reverencia propia de su educación.

–Creo que no sería recomendable que salga así a este jardín sin protección.– dijo él respondiendo fríamente, recordándole dolorosamente a Shaoran.

Lo miró por unos segundos meditando sobre todo lo que podía sugerir lo que le había dicho.

Asintiendo se dio la vuelta para retirarse pasando por el lado del hombre que la miraba de una manera que podría considerarse inquisitiva.

Liu había salido del despacho privado de seguridad y se había encaminado rápidamente a buscar a la señora Li, ahora que había hablado con Fujitaka tenía más claro que nunca que proteger la vida de esa muchacha no era un juego.

Sakura siguió su camino hacia el comedor, durante el día no tuvo encuentros con nadie más, no sabía tampoco que él, desde distintos ángulos y obedeciendo una orden de Shaoran, que había propiciado para él mismo y su propio plan de vigilancia, dandole una ventaja enorme, podía ver cada uno de sus movimientos. Tambien se daba cuenta de que tarde o temprano esa muchachita iba a robarse el congelado corazón del joven Li.

**/ . / **

Shaoran podía decir, con todo el sentido de la palabra, que sentía asco de sí mismo, se sentía como una especie de enfermo mental. Y todo por ella.

El día había transcurrido todo lo normal que podía esperarse, realizando su rutina de costumbre, primero desayunó en su casa, segundo salió rodeado de una infinidad de escoltas, despues llegó a su oficina e hizo lo que le correspondía, ahora, mientras sentía el segundero del reloj de su oficina dar el sonido característico sin detenerse, su mente se revelaba en contra de sus deseos y lo conducía una y otra vez a pensar en su joven esposa, en la que no tendría por qué estar pensando, a la que deberia haber olvidado una vez que había terminado de hablar con ella el día anterior.

Pero ahí estaba y parecía no querer irse.

No sabía que era poseedor de memoria fotográfica, pero parecía que esos nuevos talentos se estaban descubriendo en ese momento, no recordaba haber mirado a la joven Sakura con detenimiento en el momento en que se estaban casando, pero todo indicaba que su cerebro había tomado la decisión por él haciéndole ver imágenes muy detalladas en el recuerdo de la apariencia de ella el día de la boda.

Blanca, etérea, de ojos profundamente esmeraldas y labios infantilmente rojos. Cuerpo de mujer, incuestionablemente, de adolescente volviéndose mujer, lo cual resultaba aún más excitante. En ese pensamiento radicaba su sentir de enfermo. Ella era eso, una adolescente, él ya era un adulto casi a punto de entrar en la treintena. No podía pensar en ver a esa jovencita como algo más que la molesta asignación que le había sido impuesta. Aún así, su mente seguía revelándose.

Levanto la mano y la paso por su frente en un intento vano de que esta se llevara de su cabeza todo el proceso que se estaba dando ahí, pero tal como esperaba, eso había sido inútil.

Decidió intentar concentrarse otro poco en el trabajo, así al menos su mente estaría ocupada con algo más que pensamientos que sabía que a la larga no le servirían de nada.

Y los frenó, con un empeño que hacía mucho no ponía en nada, su mente volvió a cerrarse a otro sentimiento que no fuera el odio por ella, por lo que significaba. Ignorarla sería su misión, no pensar en ella el lema del día, ignorar su existencia, la razón del diario vivir. Casi podía sentirse triunfador. Casi….

**/ . / **

El hombre cerró los ojos, ante lo que estaba viendo y escuchando. Se había ido a su retiro en un intento de despejar su mente, pero estaba seguro que a pesar de que intentara hacerlo nada podía evitar que recordara y que posteriormente se llenara de odio. El video que se proyectaba ante él contenía la mayor parte de la causa de lo que estaba sintiendo.

La risa cantarina, de pajarillo, tan seductora como inocente llenaba el ambiente de la espaciosa bastante cerrada sala de proyección.

La risa pertenecía a Nadeshiko, aquella niña que había conquistado mucho más de él que nadie.

En el video podía escucharse a sí mismo y eso era lo que le daba más enfado. Podrían haber sido felices, pero luego había llegado ese otro advenedizo a su vida.

Desde ahí nada fue lo mismo. Ni para ella. Mucho menos para él.

Enterró las manos en el pelo pensando en lo que se había convertido su vida, por culpa de Nadeshiko y de las decisiones erradas que esta tomó.

Y luego había salido esto…esa jovencita que se parecía tanto a ella y a la que quería acabar con sus propias manos, por ser hija de quien era.

El video se detuvo y el silencio se volvió el gobernante. Sería difícil penetrar las duras defensas que parecían concentrarse alrededor de la frágil hija de Nadeshiko, pero si algo había aprendido de la vida era que nada resultaba imposible si se le ponía verdadero empeño, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que no estaba escrito para que Kinomoto pagara. Lo había jurado cuando había sido cruelmente despreciado y quería venganza.

**/ . / **

La determinación de Shaoran no fracaso, al menos no todo lo que él espero que lo hubiera hecho. Los días pasaban con una rapidez asombrosa seguramente por que utilizaba un poco menos de la mitad de ese tiempo batallando crudamente en su cabeza, pero el resultado era algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso, finalmente había llegado al punto en el que su vida se había acomodado a sus propios criterios.

Después de una ardua labor consiguió retomar lo que fue fugazmente arrebatado por planes siniestros de personas que ya en ese momento no existían, las visitas a los clubes exclusivos, las mujeres por doquier, todo eso y más diversiones hasta conseguían hacerle olvidar todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando recordaba a lo que tenía viviendo con él.

En ese tiempo no había vuelto a hablarle, Sakura parecía evitarlo con una precisión casi milimétrica. Nunca coincidían en ningún encuentro, él o ella desayunaban antes que el otro, optaban por los pasillos no usados para transitar cuando sabían que el otro estaba usándolos.

No le molestaba, se decía a medida que los días pasaban hasta que estos se habían convertido en meses, rápidos meses que le habían pensar que alguien manipulaba los relojes del destino y se estaba dando un atracón de risa al hacer que el tiempo se pasara con tal rapidez.

Aun no conseguía comprender lo que le había alcanzado a suceder con ella, ni siquiera cuando le había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre solamente para escuchar cómo salía este pronunciado por su boca.

Pero en lo que consideraba su perfecta vida aún estaba ese paréntesis en el que usaba una mínima parte de su cerebro pero que sin embargo estaba ahí, como una espina clavada, pero no en el trasero.

Su desolación se hacía evidente a medida que los días y los meses pasaban, por más investigación rigurosa, por más esfuerzo, dinero y otros bienes no habían podido obtener toda la información que habría querido. La empresa de investigación era efectiva pero en esencia no habían dado con el objetivo principal de su contratación, averiguar qué o quién estaba detrás de los ataques de los meses anteriores, todo se iba quedando al garete.

Daban con nombres falsos, pistas trampa y siempre eran conducidos al mismo punto de partida. Pero algo en el fondo de Shaoran le había advertido que no cesara en su búsqueda, que más adelante podría servirle no solo para desenmascarar a los secuaces de su tío sino a otros que seguramente estaban detrás de su fracaso. Y a medida que el tiempo pasaba sus inspecciones a las cámaras de seguridad se hacían más infrecuentes, solamente era visto por su equipo de seguridad, no por el mismo.

Durante ese tiempo se había planteado la posibilidad de volver a separar a Sakura de sí, y así lo había sugerido al agente de seguridad algún tiempo atrás, algo a lo que Liu se había negado rotundamente alegando que el hecho de que ella saliera de la casa la hacía un blanco fácil para quien fuera que estaba planeando algo contra él.

Shaoran no rebatía, aunque una parte muy sádica y malvada de sí mismo le decía que si ella estaba en peligro no era su problema, porque después de todo él no la había querido en su vida. Pero luego recordaba la imagen de fragilidad que daba y le entraba un acceso ambulatorio de lástima que le impedía tomar las decisiones correspondientes. Tenía plena confianza en el criterio de Liu ya que pensaba que lo conocía bien, si él consideraba un peligro que la muchacha fuera trasladada a otro domicilio, pues él tendría que aprender a verlo de ese modo.

Después todo eso pareció dejar de tener importancia, o al menos la poca que le dio y su vida volvió a ser todo lo bohemia que podía esperarse.

Por otro lado Sakura había encontrado la entretención ideal y con Tomoyo, que parecía haberse prendado de la misma actividad, realizaban sus vegetales aventuras alrededor de la casa y del patio, era tan grande que resultaba imposible aburrirse.

Cuando salía en las mañanas podía visualizar a lo lejos la serie de rejas de alambre y otros materiales especiales que limitaban las normales de acero como si fueran algún tipo de detector especial, pero sabía que las plantas embellecerían hasta ese frio metal que se había convertido en su pared de vista habitual.

Pero cuando miraba a su alrededor y se percataba de que todo lo verde, de colores, ordenado y demás de ese gigantesco jardín, era su bella obra todo lo demás parecía carecer de sentido.

Solo que en las noches, cuando se escuchaba aun a los grillos cantar se preguntaba en que se había convertido su monótona vida, y se respondía que esa era la primera advertencia que Shaoran le había hecho cumpliéndose.

Shaoran…

Durante ese tiempo había contemplado furtivamente todo lo que él hacía en un intento de matar algo de la sensación de congoja a la que se veía sometida sin remedio. Parecía que los meses tocaban la piel de su rostro para añadir una que otra arruga más a su ceño permanente, ni siquiera la miraba o respondía los saludos matinales las raras veces que se encontraban, a pesar de usar su nombre como él se lo había pedido.

Había encontrado en la casa miles de maneras de entretenerse y en el patio igual, especialmente en las caballerizas olvidadas que había encontrado un día de camino al fondo del jardín en donde el sol pegaba con fuerza, pero estaba tan vacía como su propia existencia.

Bajo la vigilante mirada de varios hombres a los cuales ni siquiera conocía, caminaba lentamente por ese gigantesco pedazo de tierra del cual había hecho su hogar. Había logrado su propósito con este, embelleciéndolo y dándole el toque perfecto, pero ver esa caballeriza vacía le hacía desear pedirle a su esposo, o a cualquiera de sus muchos intermediarios, que le permitiera tener una cría de caballo en ese sitio.

Sí, claro, como si eso fuera a suceder.

No se atrevía a pedírselo a nadie, a cambio de eso, intentando contener sus deseos, había aprendido, bajo un silencioso tutelaje de Kajo, el manejo de la mayoría de los artefactos eléctricos de la casa. Ahora observaba televisión de vez en cuando ya que le parecía mortalmente aburrido ver siempre lo mismo, ponía música relajante de los millones de Cd que se concentraban alrededor del moderno sistema de sonido de la sala, entre otros. Había aprendido a distraerse pero se sentía tan encerrada en su propia prisión cómoda que se proliferaba en ella el impulso de gritar en más oportunidades de las que creía posibles.

Se había dicho a sí misma, desde el inicio, que podría soportarlo, después de todo era para lo que la habían educado, pero no conseguía hacerse a la idea de que esa fuera ser su vida de ese momento en adelante, temía pedir cosas, le atemorizaba hacer algo diferente a su rutina diaria, eso no le parecía que pudiera considerarse siquiera como existir. Pero sus temores estaban basándose en uno mucho más poderoso, uno que yacía en el fondo de su corazón y que a pesar de haber analizado muchas veces siempre la llevaba al mismo punto de partida, algo que descubrió en esos meses que habían pasado y que la atormentaba con lentitud con cada día que pasaba.

Temía separarse de Shaoran, así estuvieran tan unidos como el agua y el aceite.

Todo se concentraba en ese punto del cual la joven no había podido encontrar retorno. Y revelaba de sí misma esos secretos que su joven corazón quizo esconder.

Estaba fascinada por la vida de su esposo. Envidaba la libertad que él ostentaba, ¿Cómo sabia de esa vida? Durante una infructífera investigación de canales de televisión cierto día había dado con una noticia de prensa de un telediario que podía considerarse importante. Él era el protagonista de la nota, de su brazo colgaba una mujer, la más escultural que Sakura hubiese visto nunca. Él sonreía, algo que nunca hacía frente a ella, su rostro era blanco de flashes de cámaras una y otra vez. Decían que tenía una aventura extramarital (no comprendió el significado de esa palabra) con la famosa actriz a su lado.

Cuando el reportero mencionaba el hecho de que a el joven Li parecía no importarle lo que le esperaba en casa supo la verdad.

Ella era eso que le esperaba y que lo que Shaoran hacía, a los ojos de otros, podía considerarse malo. Algo que cuando lo analizo bien, le pareció humillante y despreciativo.

Cuando había alargado el dedo para apagar la televisión su yema toco ligeramente la cara de Shaoran a través de la pantalla.

Esos meses habían sido duros, pero parecía que para él la vida era un juego, desde ese día veía más y más reportajes. Él siempre en ellos, mujeres diferentes en otros. Aun le costaba trabajo creerse condenada a ese funesto destino, guardada como una maleta vieja, desde la casa la manera en que su marido parecía divertirse mientras ella permanecía bajo llave.

Él se lo había advertido, y ella creyó comprenderlo. En ese momento casi podía decirse que quería llevar a cabo algo diferente y dar a notar su presencia. Pero se desanimó en un segundo.

Ella no tenía nada que hacer al lado de esas mujeres hermosas, tan solo era una jovencita salida de una villa anticuada, hija de un hombre al que prefería no recordar y del cual no había recibido noticias desde que la entregó al matrimonio.

Algo cálido se deslizo por su mejilla mientras contemplaba desde la ventana del salón como las nubes cubrían parcialmente el cielo que en la mañana se veía azulado. Froto sus manos sobre la suave tela del kimono, un lujo que ella no había querido y que sin embargo llegaba puntualmente cada mes, como si ella misma fuera quien lo pidiera. Un surtido completo de vestidos especiales, de ropa de marca. Lo cual evidenciaba que tal vez su marido si pensaba en ella de vez en cuando, o solo se trataba de ella siendo estúpida y más bien era otra persona la que se encaraba de mantener bien vestida a la esposa secreta del magnate y patriarca Shaoran Li.

Secó la lágrima con una de sus manos mirándola de reojo como se deslizaba lentamente por su palma. Una lágrima, finalmente el tiempo había resquebrajado lo que se había prometido no hacer; Llorar nuevamente.

Sacudió la cabeza con enfado escuchando a lo lejos los pájaros. No lloraba desde hacía mucho tiempo, meses atrás cuando había hablado por penúltima vez con su padre, cuando le había prohibido montar.

Dio media vuelta y camino con decisión hacia el jardín, su único lugar personal para evadirse del revoltijo que era su cabeza en esos momentos, si no le era permitido salir de la casa, encontraría otro método para divertirse en ella sin tener que abandonarla.

Apenas cruzo la puerta que conducía al jardín un par de hombres la flanquearon como sombras. No se inmuto por ellos, casi se había acostumbrado. Sus pasos calzados con primorosos zapatos la condujeron de prisa a uno de los rincones más alejados del jardín, donde había plantado un rosal meses atrás y que al parecer enterró en tierra no fértil. Había hecho lo indecible para que creciera, pero se negaba a cooperar.

Se sentó a un lado del rosal, y comenzó a cantar lentamente, casi en un susurro, como si fuera la terapia que la planta necesitara para brotar.

La depresión de la que se hacía presa en ese momento parecía fluir lentamente de sus labios hacia fuera mientras intentaba expulsar por ese medio, en donde solo se escuchaba el silencio y su propia voz, todo lo que se concentraba en su cabeza.

Tomoyo observo a Sakura desde la entrada posterior al jardín. Que miserable le parecía ahora la joven dama después de esos meses que habían pasado, jamás había imaginado que el destino las conduciría por ese camino, no se arrepentía de su decisión, sabía que su señora la necesitaba, pero también que estaba entrando en una melancolía de la que solo ella se daba cuenta.

Podía deducir, por su posición que estaba cantándole al rosal que no florecía, para ayudarlo a revelarse, como siempre lo hacía. Que mujer tan maravillosa y sencilla será, pensaba Tomoyo mientras se daba la vuelta y se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos, la existencia de ambas estaba condenaba, solo esperaba no estar sola y que Sakura tampoco lo estuviera cuando el tiempo se convirtiera en algo más tedioso de lo que era ahora.

Una imagen no deseada de los ojos de el hombre que siempre andaba con el esposo de su señora, se cruzó por sus pensamientos más hondos de una manera casi alarmante, la reprimió y se guardo sus propios sentimientos, su trabajo, el que había escogido por convicción, no le permitía ser débil, debía ser fuerte por ella misma y por Sakura.

**/ . /**

Eriol observaba desde la oficina de Shaoran las cámaras de la casa. Allí estaba ella, de pie, con esa mirada que en esos meses había llegado a atraparlo de una manera perturbadora. El no conocía a Tomoyo Daidoji de otra manera más que de un par de saludos. Pero podía ver en sus ojos que la conocería durante toda la vida y jamás se cansaría de lo que vería en esas amatistas.

Tiempo atrás Shaoran se había percatado de que algo no andaba con normalidad en él, y que la causa era la doncella de su esposa, habló con él muchas veces en un intento de disuadirlo de que mirara con otros ojos a la dama, pero fue inútil, tal vez frente a Shaoran hubiera tenido que reprimir todo lo que esa mujer le hacía sentir, pero en su interior, era algo completamente diferente. Había encontrado la manera de acceder al sistema de seguridad de la casa que Shaoran no utilizaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde ahí siguió como un ave silenciosa todos los movimientos de Tomoyo, admirando su delicadeza, su amor incondicional, también su mirada perdida, lejana y triste, la de una persona que ha sufrido algún golpe doloroso en la vida y que aun así se mantiene en pie por la determinación de vivir, así fuera como lo hacian ella y la esposa de Shaoran.

Cuando miraba a Sakura pensaba que Shaoran estaba perdiendo una oportunidad terriblemente importante, pero no se lo decía porque sabía que nada cambiaría en la postura de Shaoran respecto a lo que significaba su matrimonio. A cambio de eso Eriol había visto cada mes como la mirada de esa jovencita se volvía turbia, como su belleza inapagable se ocultaba bajo ese aire de melancolía que la rodeaba a ella y a Tomoyo.

Habían sido meses difíciles, para él incluso, reprimir los sentimientos nunca había sido su fuerte y al ver ahora, frente a sus ojos a la triste Tomoyo, dejo de pensar en todo y apagando el monitor salió rápidamente la oficina y se dirigió al estacionamiento, compartía oficina con Shaoran para direccionar todos esos proyectos.

Esos casi doce meses habían sido de lo mejor para su empresa, formar una alianza con Li le permitió salvar las deudas y obtener activos que a la larga trayeron beneficios para los dos. Eriol tenía mucho dinero… el suficiente para ayudar a dos mujeres que parecían consumirse día a día.

Subió a su camioneta al mismo tiempo que los escoltas a su alrededor a los que no había querido renunciar, subían a sus propios vehículos para ir tras él.

Sabía que se iba a meter en problemas con Shaoran, pero su instinto de protección hacia la señorita Daidoji iba más allá de toda lógica.

Parecia que seria un largo día, pero estaba dispuesto a pasar por encima de lo que hubiera decidido Shaoran. Ya pensaría en las consecuencias.

Cuando estuvo dentro de su auto piso el fondo del acelerador como si lo persiguieran mil demonios y seguramente sus escoltas se verían en dificultades para seguirlo, el radio no demoraría en sonar para que uno de ellos comprobara que todo estaba bien, así fue dos segundos después, les dijo hacia donde se dirigía y ellos afirmaron que irían tras él.

La camioneta se estaciono con mucho ruido de frenos, levantando polvo en la gravilla una vez que cruzo por todos los sistemas de seguridad, los hombres lo miraban sorprendido, seguramente lo último que esperaban era verlo ahí, pero el trabajo de ellos era el mismo que el de los escoltas de Eriol y les explico fácilmente el motivo de su visita, cuando iba subiendo las escaleras una porción del patio que daba en la parte trasera de la casa salto a sus ojos dejándolo momentáneamente cegado por su belleza. Durante ese año la maleza, que Shaoran no se había preocupado por remover de su propia casa, fue reemplazada por magia en flores, no podía dejar de mirar y se imaginaba como se vería en el interior, sabía de antemano quien era el autor de esa obra porque había visto a Tomoyo ayudándola demasiadas veces, más de lo que podía contar, en ese tiempo aún no tuvo el valor de ir a sacarlas de ese encierro y aburrimiento pero ninguna de las dos chicas perdió el tiempo.

Sonrió de lado cuando toco la puerta de la entrada y abrió Kajo con un delantal.

–Joven Hiragizawa, es un gusto verlo. – dijo haciéndose a un lado para que él pasara. La mirada de este se posó inmediatamente en las escaleras.

– ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita? – pregunto Kajo señalando una silla para que se sentara.

–Gracias Kajo pero no tengo mucho tiempo, quiero que llames a la señora Li y a la señorita Daidoji, que se hagan presentes en este momento.

Si a Kajo le pareció una orden fuera de lo normal no dijo nada, tan solo se retiró silenciosamente mientras el intentaba agudizar su oído para escuchar el momento exacto en el que ambas hicieran su aparición.

El día prometía ser de lo más entretenido, o eso esperaba para ellas, que necesitaban entretención mucho más de lo que Eriol lo hacía.

***Muy valiente Eriol, ¿verdad? **

*** Debo disculparme con todas las personas que me leen por la tardanza en actualización, he tenido problemas muy graves de índole personal. Quiero contarles porque quiero que comprendan por qué no actualizare con tanta frecuencia este fic y los demás que venía planeando. **

**Mi mama está muy enferma y le están sospechando que tenga un cáncer en el seno, comprenden bien lo que es eso, no lo sabremos con certeza sino hasta dentro de unos días, pero la angustia y demás situaciones ha hecho que me retrase en todas las cosas que considero importantes. He estado acompañándola y velando por que le tomaran el bendito examen durante tres largos meses por culpa del seguro de salud al que se encuentra afiliada. Sé que no tengo cara para pedirles paciencia con las actualizaciones, y sé que he perdido a muchas lectoras a causa de mi ausencia, pero créanme cuando les digo que han sido los días más difíciles de mi vida. La idea de perder a mi mama me llena de un dolor terrible, creo que saben y comprenden esto. Espero sepan perdonarme y les juro que a pesar de esto, daré lo mejor de mí y no dejare la historia aunque me demore actualizándola más tiempo del pactado. **

**Gracias y nuevamente disculpas. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, yo por acá, resucite dirían algunas, pero saben por lo que he pasado, y por lo que lamentablemente tendré que pasar, no puedo decirles nada por ahora, solo que mi mama sigue un poco enfermita y debido a esto se dio este retraso y lamentablemente se que se darán más, sé que estoy en riesgo de perder a muchas de ustedes por estas demoras, pero espero y quiero que sepan comprenderme, ya dije una vez que planeo llevar esta historia hasta el final, pero no sé con qué frecuencia pueda actualizar aunque intentare hacerlo lo más rápido que se pueda, sé que mis anteriores actualizaciones no son testimonio de mi veracidad, pero les juro que hare mi mejor esfuerzo, por el momento les dejo el siguiente Cap. de esta historia esperando que lo disfruten, muchas gracias por leer y por su maravillosa paciencia. **

**Gracias y gracias otra vez a mi superbeta Mizuno Otto, no te preocupes por lo que paso, todos tenemos una vida y en ocasiones hay que dejar de hacer lo que nos gustaría hacer por darle frente. Agradezco que te tomes el trabajo de revisar todos mis monumentales errores , te quiero y gracias otra vez. **

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP**

**DINASTIA LI**

**CAPTULO 13**

Los pasos sonaron con suavidad en el piso de la sala, Eriol se volvió para mirar a la señorita Daidoji quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verlo, la joven intentó no sonrojarse fallando estrepitosamente, como se percató Eriol sonriendo para sí, orgulloso.

– Buenos Días, señorita Daidoji – dijo haciendo la respectiva reverencia.

Tomoyo correspondió en silencio mientras escuchaba tras ella los pasos de Sakura quien se puso a su lado y saludó a Eriol.

– ¿Cómo le va, señor Hiragizawa? – una mano se levanto delicadamente y tal como había hecho Kajo le ofreció la silla más próxima y cómoda de la sala. – Por favor, tome asiento –

– En realidad los motivos de mi visita me lo impiden– dijo Eriol sonriendo bondadosamente a Sakura, Tomoyo se tensó imperceptiblemente. A ella no le había sonreído así.

¿Que, en nombre de todos los kimonos del planeta, estaba pensando? Se sacudió mentalmente e intentó que la expresión serena que siempre caracterizaba su rostro no se moviera de su sitio.

– Creo que no le entiendo – dijo Sakura borrando un poco su expresión de tranquilidad.

– No se asuste, quiero decir que vamos a salir, por lo que no me permito ponerme cómodo. – explico Eriol rápidamente.

– ¿Vamos? – dejo escapar Tomoyo llevándose las manos a la boca rápidamente y adoptando una actitud tan contrita que Sakura reprimió una mueca.

– ¿Vamos? – repitió Sakura apartando lentamente la mirada de su doncella y posándola nuevamente en Eriol.

–Sí. Usted, yo y su doncella, por supuesto – dijo Eriol con la voz más gruesa.

Tomoyo levanto la mirada rápidamente del suelo y la clavó directamente en los ojos de Eriol quien se la devolvió olvidándose por un momento de que se hallaba también en presencia de Sakura.

Pudieron haber pasado, segundos, minutos, horas, pero Eriol grabó, ahora personalmente, la forma almendrada y el precioso color de ojos de la señorita Daidoji, sabía que el recuerdo de esa mirada le llenaría de regocijo en las noches, tiempo en el cual más pensaba en ella. Apartó sus ojos con lentitud de Tomoyo y se volvió a Sakura que lo miraba sin comprender.

– Creo que… – en realidad no tenía idea de que responder – mi esposo no…Shaoran me dijo que no debía salir de esta casa –.

Eriol percibió la nota de congoja y tal vez algo de miedo en la voz de la joven, le parecía que ahora estando frente a ella su belleza salía a nueva luz, una que las cámaras no ignoraban pero no podían reproducir de manera exacta.

–Bueno pues…– Eriol tosió sonoramente, intentando no alterarlas con lo que iba a decir, recordando muy por encima que Shaoran lo había citado a algo en la mañana – creo que él no se encuentra aquí ahora, no demoraremos demasiado, les prometo que todo va a estar bien, iremos con toda la protección de la que disponen –.

En los rostros de ambas mujeres se dibujaron diferentes expresiones de regocijo, Sakura sintió que su propio corazón casi volvía a la vida al pensar siquiera en abandonar el hogar en el que había estado confinada durante un año, parecía casi demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pero él estaba ahí, y no pudo evitar que un pensamiento rebelde se cruzara por su cabeza, Shaoran no se daría cuenta de que salían, y si se percataba ellas ya estarían fuera para entonces, al menos ya habrían respirado un aire diferente al de la misma casa, no sabía cuáles eran los planes que tenia Eriol pero podía determinar que era mejor que estar encerrada.

– No sé… – Sakura miró a Tomoyo quien parecía encontrarse casi en el mismo estado de shock que ella. Pero tampoco podía ignorar el fugaz brillo de esperanza en su rostro, y el que seguramente también se veía en los suyos. Asintiendo se volvió hacia Eriol tomando la decisión por las dos.

– Este bien. – la resolución en su voz fue casi inapreciable – pero… no sabemos qué debemos usar para…– dijo mirándose y mirando a Tomoyo.

Eriol negó lentamente con la cabeza evaluándola con rapidez y después a Tomoyo, poniendo especial cuidado a toda ella, algo de lo que Sakura fue incómodamente consciente.

– Así como visten estarán perfectas, no me considero un amo de las compras, pero he tenido varios indicios por mis primas y mi madre, puedo asegurarle que su vestimenta está bien, como también lo estará la que ustedes escojan, las mujeres siempre compran ropa…– no supo que mas agregar. Su comentario salió espontáneamente, olvidándose por un momento de que la crianza de ambas mujeres había sido claramente ortodoxa y no se podía decir que tuvieran un concepto de vanguardia, pero pensó que sería alguna especie de deleitante proyecto ver como unas mujeres con tal belleza se veían bajo ropajes diferentes a los recatados kimonos.

No era compasión, se dijo, era una necesidad de cambiar en algo la monotonía de la que había sido casi fiel seguidor durante ese año. Eriol volvía a mirar fijamente hacia las mejillas de Tomoyo que se sonrojaron de una manera especial que hizo que su propia sangre hirviera. Por un momento tuvo una imagen en su mente de la chica vestida de una manera que… decidió apartar esos pensamientos, aunque debía admitir que la belleza de la señorita Daidoji era la única que había despertado sentimientos que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía.

Los pensamientos de Sakura, por el contrario, saltaban en su cabeza, la necesidad de retractarse y obedecer a su esposo era el más poderoso de ellos, le sorprendía no estar echando humo por las orejas, pero por una vez en su vida decidió dejar su cautela en esa prisión y dar los pasos que hacían falta para estar lo suficientemente cerca de Eriol Hiragizawa y todo su equipo de seguridad.

En ese momento Kajo se quedo mirando como el señor Hiragizawa sacaba a las mujeres de la casa, no hizo ningún movimiento ni gesto para notificar a quien se suponía que tenía que hacerlo, por la sencilla razón de que ella también estaba de acuerdo en sacar de prisión a esas dos mujeres que había llegado a conocer bien en ese año, a pesar de no haber tenido casi contacto con ellas, la ingenuidad de ambas era algo que no se podía fingir, eran lo que aparentaban ser y descubrir eso había sido importante para Kajo, por que había llegado a sentir aprecio por ambas jóvenes, y mucha lástima también.

Los escoltas de Eriol las siguieron hablando y comunicándose entre señas con los que habían sido asignados para la protección de ellas por Shaoran. En un conjunto, cubierto y muy bien planeado movimiento ambas mujeres entraron en el auto de vidrios polarizados que Eriol había seleccionado para su traslado.

– Supongo que va a ser un poco incomodo estar todo el camino bajo la vigilancia de los escoltas, pero saben que es por… seguridad – dijo en tono inseguro mirándolas desde la silla de adelante. En su afán por hacer algo para que la señorita Daidoji sonriera un poco no se había parado a pensar en lo que podía suceder si se presentaba alguna situación peligrosa, pero sabía que bien valía la pena correr el riesgo, comenzaba a descubrir que sus sentimientos por la joven Daidoji eran mucho más poderosos de los que jamás había sentido por nadie.

A Sakura no le hubiera podido importar menos la presencia de los escoltas, la agradecida sobremanera pero aun más agradecía el simple hecho de haber recibido esa brizna de aire diferente que había pegado en su rostro nada más poner un pie fuera de la casa. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa cruzara por sus facciones, secundada en ese gesto por Tomoyo, que asió su mano como si fuera algún tipo de salvavidas. Eriol, al percatarse del gesto de la segunda se dio servido por completo. Ninguna se dijo nada, parecía que con ese tacto cada una estaba manifestando la amalgama de emociones que tenían.

El ver algo diferente así fuera por medio de ese vidrio fue como una revelación. A medida que el auto se metía más y más en la ciudad los ojos de ambas jóvenes se perdían en cada cosa sin que fueran consientes, los de Eriol las miraban desde el espejo retrovisor. Curiosamente se sentía como algún tipo de héroe.

– El área es segura, puede estacionarse, estaremos esperando – Esas instrucciones escuetas fueron dadas por el radio y segundos después el auto se detuvo frente a lo que parecía ser una boutique llena de ropa de diferentes formas, colores, y texturas. En la fachada se leía Qiqi. Alrededor de ella había tiendas de otras categorías, la zona parecía en pleno apogeo.

Los hombres descendieron primero, uno de los escoltas estableció un perímetro de seguridad coordinando ordenes rápidamente, le hubiera gustado que todos sus protegidos tuvieran chalecos antibalas, pero ese escolta tampoco quería arruinar esa felicidad que había trasformado el rostro de las dos mujeres.

La primera en descender fue Tomoyo, tomó la mano que Eriol le ofrecía mirándolo a los ojos ahora sin ningún tipo de retraimiento, parecía como si ambos estuvieran hablando un lenguaje que resultaría incomprensible para quien mirara desde fuera. Sakura salió por su cuenta intentando que no notaran cuan consiente estaba de ellos. Sus ojos se perdieron en lo primero que llego a ellos, en toda la ropa y esos colores que nunca había visto sino repartidos en sus kimonos, los diseños de cada prenda eran sumamente atrayentes y la mujer en ella salto interiormente de emoción al pensar siquiera en portar algo de lo que había allí.

Tomoyo se aparto de Eriol con lentitud, como si no quisiera hacerlo, para ir al lado de su señora, la vio absorta en la ropa y pareció caer bajo el mismo hechizo. En ese momento se escucharon los pasos de una mujer que iba vestida a la última moda, le recordó dolorosamente a Sakura a alguna de esas tipas con las que había visto a Shaoran en la T.V. En un impulso deseo verse igual a ella, ser igual de atrayente para los hombres.

La mujer miró a Sakura y a Tomoyo con una admiración que dejo traslucir muy bien, luego miro un poco más seria a Eriol y a los tres escoltas dentro de la boutique.

– ¿En qué puedo servirles? – pregunto amablemente.

– Venimos por…ropa…femenina – el silencio le respondió, ninguna de las dos se atrevió a decir nada, fue Eriol quien hablo un poco acongojado. La mujer oculto una sonrisa de suficiencia y pregunto para aligerar el ambiente.

– ¿Para usted? – Eriol la miro abriendo mucho los ojos, Sakura se puso una mano en la boca para no reír.

– No, para ellas – respondió señalando a las jóvenes, intentando no reír tampoco.

La mujer volvió a mirarlas, parecía que le habían dado alguna especie de dulce especial que planeaba degustar, la razón la ignoraban.

–Queremos un guardarropas completo, para cada una– dijo Eriol, la mujer detallo a ambas jóvenes y dio un par de palmadas, inmediatamente a su lado aparecieron otras dos vestidas con el mismo estilo.

– Por supuesto, señor, lo que usted diga, si quieren esperar allá…– la mujer alargó sus manos, de uñas perfectamente cuidadas y largas, aferro los brazos de ambas mujeres, acción que valió que dos de los escoltas saltaran de su posición de estatuas directamente hacia ellas, la mujer los miro sorprendida. Eriol levanto la mano dirigiéndose a ellos.

– No hay problema, dudo mucho que las mujeres necesiten protección en un vestier–.

Ellos asintieron, el más joven con reticencia, retrocedieron y se volvieron a poner en posición alerta pero ahora en la puerta de la boutique.

La mujer condujo a ambas jóvenes al interior del almacén, aun más amplio que la entrada, en ese interior había incluso más ropa de la que podía verse en exhibición.

– Chise, tu iras con la señorita…– la mujer miro a Sakura quien dio su nombre en un susurro – Iras con la señorita Sakura, y Yang iras con….la señorita Daidoji.

Sakura siguió obedientemente a la mujer a la que fue asignada a la parte de los vestieres que le señalo, luego volvió dos segundos después cargada hasta las uñas de ropa, muy hermosa, que deposito en una amplia banca del vestidor.

– Pruébese esto mientras consigo más, creo que son su talla, tiene una figura muy armoniosa y será fácil escoger su guardarropa. –

Sakura se quedo quieta mientras la mujer se iba, su cohibición estaba alcanzando límites insospechados, sentía que se estaba arrepintiendo de todo ello, dio un paso con la firme intención de pedirle a Eriol que la sacara de ahí cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el espejo de cuerpo entero. La delgada figura allí le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos grandes, verdes y llenos de temor, la garganta contraída por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no desmoronarse, su cuerpo cubierto por el kimono por el que se había decidido en la mañana, las manos cerradas en sendos puños, la postura rígida y un poco altiva, sin que ella lo supiera. ¿Eso se consideraba armonioso? A su mente volvieron las imágenes de Shaoran y su espíritu rebelde la hizo volver a la vida. Lentamente, sin apartar la mirada del espejo, levanto una de sus manos y comenzó a desabrochar con lentitud el kimono.

Cuando lo retiro volvió a examinar su cuerpo ahora sin nada más que la ropa interior. No sabía por qué estaba evaluándose de la manera en que lo hacía, nunca antes había reparado en si tan profundamente, a pesar de tener espejos en su casa. Su mano se acerco a una blusa con los hombros caídos de color verde botella con arabescos de hilo de un verde muy oscuro.

La paso por su cabeza y cuando la tuvo sobre si se sintió casi desnuda, el recuerdo de Shaoran seguía martilleando en su cabeza, tomo uno de los pantalones de color negro y se lo puso rápidamente antes de arrepentirse. Jamás había usado una prenda como esa y descubría que la sensación era mucho más liberadora de lo que imaginó, se podía adivinar la forma de sus piernas, pero asimismo estas estaban cubiertas lo cual no la convertía en alguien indecente, la inocencia de sus propios pensamientos la ofendió cuando la imagen de Shaoran en su mente, con mujeres vestidas con poco más que aire, seguía haciéndole guiños. El color de la blusa armonizaba con sus ojos y con la abundante piel blanca que dejaba al descubierto en los hombros y brazos. La tela era sedosa y transparente, excepto en la zona del busto. A partir de ahí se veía traslucida en el verde toda la piel de su espalda y abdomen.

Estaba retirándola lentamente para dejarla a un lado, puede que a ella misma le gustara como se veía, pero no tenía el criterio para determinarlo, pero antes de poder moverla un poco la mujer, Chise, entro al vestier sin abrir la cortina.

– ¿Puedo verla? – dijo animada.

Sakura lo pensó por unos segundos, suspirando y algo temerosa abrió la cortina y dejo que la mujer la viera.

– Mi señora tenía razón, es usted material de primera para toda la ropa que diseña acá…

– ¿Disculpe? – dijo Sakura sin comprender, jamás había sido llamada "material" a pesar de haberse sentido así muchas veces, como una cosa.

– Mi señora dice que usted es una de las mujeres más hermosas que ha cruzado por la puerta de su tienda, y que sería un honor para ella que usara la ropa que vende aquí, mírese, casi parece que lo que tiene puesto hubiera sido cosido exactamente a su medida, le queda como un guante–.

Sakura no sabía cómo interpretar sus palabras especialmente porque nunca nadie le había dirigido un cumplido, que fuera una mujer quien se lo dijera hacia de la experiencia algo mucho más extraño.

Chise la tomo de la mano con elegancia e hizo que caminara hasta donde Eriol estaba sentado.

Este inmediatamente se puso de pie cuando la vio, Sakura se sintió acomplejada por el lento escrutinio, el sonrió de lado con aprobación.

– ¿Le gusta? – pregunto al ver que Sakura a pesar de su recta posición miraba al piso. Ella no sabía que contestar, le gustaba, pero no estaba segura de poder usarlo en un día normal…luego Shaoran bailo en su mente.

– Si, me gusta – dijo con decisión. Parecía que conjurar los recuerdos dolorosos de su esposo creaba en ella una especie de catalizador entre la sumisa que fue durante un año, y en la mujer que parecía transformarse al tener esa ropa puesta.

– Bueno, este será el primer conjunto del guardarropa, esperaremos… – Sakura vio que Eriol estaba mirando por encima de su cabeza. Sospechando los motivos se dio la vuelta lentamente y ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa. Tomoyo le devolvía la mirada, Yang había ido un poco más lejos y había hecho que se probara una ajustada blusa sin mangas cuyo frente simulaba un ajustado corsé cuya sugestión era innecesaria por la brevedad de la cintura de la mujer que lo portaba, era de color vino y el material parecía tan breve como el de la blusa de Sakura, dejando mucha piel al descubierto. También portaba pantalones negros perfectamente cortados a su figura, demasiado similar a la de Sakura. Una gran sonrisa cruzo el rostro de la joven que se acerco a su doncella.

– Te ves hermosa Tomoyo – dijo haciéndola que se diera una vuelta.

– ¿No cree que es muy…poco? – seguramente también estaba acongojada por no haber usado en su vida algo similar y su referencia de "poco" trataba de la brevedad de la blusa.

–Yo debería decir lo mismo – dijo Sakura dando la vuelta ella misma.

– ¡No! – exclamo Tomoyo – usted se ve…es increíble.

Ambas mujeres rieron, Eriol fue ardorosamente consiente de la diferencia entre la sonrisa taimada de una mujer que sabía que era atractiva y la de esas dos jóvenes, tan inocente y pura. Estaba sin aliento, pero hizo un esfuerzo grande para disimular lo mucho que le gustaba lo que veía, puede que estuviera fascinado por la inocencia, el silencio y la expresión de los ojos de Tomoyo Daidoji, pero era hombre y como tal no podía negar lo que verla le hacía.

– Hermoso – dijo la dueña de la tienda mirándolas desde atrás – pero estoy segura de que no es lo único que se verá bien en ustedes.

Aun reticentes ambas jóvenes se marcharon a sus respectivos vestieres, de repente la tienda se convirtió en una especie de pasarela para Eriol y los escoltas, quienes a pesar de sus estoicas expresiones no podían negar el deleite de las mujeres y menos la belleza que cada una de ellas había mantenido oculta hasta ese momento. Eriol pensaba que le hubiera gustado mucho que Shaoran estuviera allí, para que viera lo que estaba desperdiciando, puede que no tuviera los mismos sentimientos por Sakura pero su condición masculina le daba el conocimiento suficiente para saber que, superficial como era Shaoran, Sakura podría tenerlo en la palma de su mano con un vestido de aquellos que se estaban probando.

Cuando terminaron de probarse todo Eriol pago toda la cuenta. No le importo ya que, adinerado como era, ese gasto lo podía permitir y el doble si así lo quisiera. Ambas salieron con los kimonos, los escoltas se llevaron la ropa primero para acomodarla en los vehículos, después regresaron por ellos.

El desarrollo de la seguridad fue el mismo. Sakura no quería que el día terminara y su deseo se vio luminosamente recompensado cuando Eriol dijo al conductor que los llevara a un restaurante.

–Tienen hambre…espero – se volvió en su asiento mirándolas con una sonrisa.

– Si – confeso Sakura rápidamente, de alguna manera la mirada del señor Hiragizawa le inspiraba un tipo de confianza que no esperó encontrar. Lo que había hecho por ella y Tomoyo era mucho más de lo que alguien alguna vez hizo, no podía incluir a su padre en esa ecuación, sentía que no pensaba en él lo suficiente pero él hacía lo mismo por ella, ni siquiera la llamaba, nadie le había dado ninguna razón. Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de que estuviera…no, estaba segura de que si algo así pasaba ella se enteraría. Posiblemente sentía lo que le hizo, o tal vez no quisiera recordarla…

– Entonces las llevare a un restaurante cerca de la zona – la voz de Eriol interrumpió los pensamientos de Sakura.

Salieron rápidamente de la boutique con la mirada sonriente y respondiendo al amable gesto de despedida de la dueña. Una vez estuvieron dentro del auto enfilaron con rapidez hacia una vía concurrida de la ciudad. El móvil de Eriol sonó.

Lo levanto sin mirar quien era y se tenso notablemente cuando Shaoran hablo al otro lado.

He llamado a la mansión y tu ama de llaves me dijo que habías salido en la mañana sin decir nada. Debes regresar inmediatamente, tenemos que cerrar ese negocio del que te hablé – Eriol se golpeo la frente en silencio.

– Tú puedes resolverlo mejor que yo y lo sabes. – dijo intentando sonar indiferente.

– ¿Estas evadiendo tus responsabilidades? – Preguntó Shaoran con un deje de humor. Eriol se pregunto cómo cambiaria este si supiera a quien tenía en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

– Para nada, solo tenía cosas que hacer. – dijo mirando por el espejo retrovisor a ambas mujeres que miraban ensimismadas por las ventanas polarizadas.

– Bien, entonces creo que pasare a recogerte a la oficina, es indispensable…

– ¡No! – contesto Eriol rápidamente llamando la atención de Sakura y Tomoyo – no puedes recogerme porque no estoy ahí – dijo rápidamente.

– ¿Qué estas ocultándome? – dijo Shaoran con tono serio.

Eriol considero decirle mentiras, pero al fin de cuentas sabia que se iba a enterar tarde o temprano, aunque no visitaría la casa bajo ninguna circunstancia Kajo podría decirle todo en el momento en que se dignara a averiguar

– Estoy en Hong Kong, con tu esposa y su doncella –.

El silencio reino en la línea por unos momentos. Sakura emitió un gemido ahogado que intento reprimir tapándose la boca. Tomoyo miró a Eriol, la piel de su rostro se había vuelto pálida.

– ¿Qué? –Dijo Shaoran seguro de haber entendido mal.

– Lo que oíste – dijo Eriol sin darle más largas al asunto.

–Y… ¿qué demonios haces con ellas? ¡¿Acaso no debían estar en la casa como ordene?–

– ¿Te has puesto a pensar que si demoraban un segundo más encerradas en eso que tu llamas casa ambas mujeres iban a terminar bajo suicidio? –

– ¿Y qué me importa? ¡Mejor, así puedo deshacerme de ella más fácilmente! –

A pesar de que Eriol estaba hablando por el móvil Sakura escucho claramente esa frase.

– Ambos sabemos que no piensas eso en verdad, y no me voy a retractar ni voy a dejar que sigas haciendo lo que estás haciendo, es inhumano, podrías ir a prisión –

Al otro lado de la línea Shaoran miraba iracundo a su secretaria a la que despidió con un gesto de la mano, era cierto que no había vuelto a mirar nada referente a ella en ese año trascurrido, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera pensando en la existencia de ella en su vida. Si se pusiera a analizar sus sentimientos se percataría de que estaba enfadado porque se imaginaba a la sonriente niña ingenua con Eriol, el bastardo.

– Tú no sabes lo que pienso, ni tampoco puedes interferir en mis decisiones como si nada–

–Despídeme, eso no va a impedir que vaya a algún tipo de comisaría o algo que te obligue a parar con esto de una vez por todas. Si, estas casado, pero si no la quieres, divórciate, finaliza este, trato, anúlalo, haz lo que quieras, pero no impidas que siquiera deslice su delgada existencia fuera de esa prisión agobiante en que la encerraste mientras disfrutas del dinero que te provee estar casado con ella –

Sakura cerró los ojos ante eso, Eriol procuraba hablar en voz baja, pero el silencio dentro del coche era tal que podía escuchar cada silaba que pronunciaba, la felicidad que había sentido momentos antes se había evaporado sustituida nuevamente por ese desasosiego, sentía que cada palabra que escuchaba, viniera de quien viniera, la hería en lo profundo. ¿En qué momento creyó que tenía derecho a ser feliz, aunque fuera por unas horas?, claramente estaba vetada para ese sentimiento.

– Tienes que llevarlas de vuelta. ¿que demonios has estado haciendo? –

– Solamente entreteniéndolas, comprando ropa y nos disponíamos a almorzar…–

– Tú no puedes…–

– Shaoran, soy tu amigo y lo sabes bien, pero lo que haces se sale de cualquier consideración –

Shaoran se paso la mano por el pelo. En ningún momento en ese año se había puesto siquiera a pensar en estar en los zapatos de una mujer, una que había vivido encerrada desde que había nacido, y que ahora en medio de toda la sofisticación de la que era parte, gritaba silenciosamente por un poco de compasión, no comprendía porque sentía que cada palabra que le decía Eriol le hacía abrir un poco más los ojos.

– No van a almorzar, las llevas a la casa, me reuniré allí contigo. Es una orden Eriol –

Estuvo a punto de decirle por donde podía meterse su orden, pero el tono mesurado de la voz de Shaoran al pronunciar ese veredicto le hizo cambiar de opinión, puede que si hablaban con más tranquilidad y personalmente, él podría ceder un poco en lo que a su esposa referiría. Cerro el móvil sin dar ninguna respuesta de si las iba a llevar o no, pero sabía que era mejor que hiciera lo primero.

– Debemos regresar – comento al aire, sintiéndose ahora indigno de posar sus ojos siquiera en el retrovisor para mirarlas a través de él.

– Lo sentimos mucho – dijo la voz susurrante de Sakura – jamás quisimos que esto le ocasionara problemas–

–Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano – dijo Eriol dándose la vuelta – usted es muy joven, estoy seguro de que se ha puesto a pensar en toda la vida que le espera en donde está. Año tras año en el mismo sitio, con las mismas cosas, enloquecería, o algo peor. No temo a Shaoran, aunque sé que es un bastardo desalmado…– Sakura respingó cuando el pronuncio esa palabra que tantas veces se le vino a ella a la mente mientras se probaba la ropa. –lo quiero, es el único amigo verdadero que tengo, y como soy su amigo es mi deber mostrarle los errores garrafales que comete. No podía tolerar más esto y estoy seguro de que ustedes, perdone mi crudeza, hubieran acabado colgadas de alguna viga en otro año o dos de la misma situación. Hablaremos, pero tengan por seguro que haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos para hacer cambiar de opinión a Shaoran –

Tomoyo lo miro con ojos brillantes, Sakura siguió mirándose las manos sintiéndose infinitamente culpable, a medida que volvían por el mismo camino de bajada a la ciudad el nudo en su garganta y estomago parecía apretarse mucho más.

Shaoran bajo rápidamente las escaleras, entro en su auto seguido de sus escoltas, estos salieron rápidamente y se enfilaron en la dirección que les dijo, hacía mucho tiempo, muchos meses que no visitaba esa casa, ni mandaba a nadie a vigilarla excepto por radioteléfono, hablando exclusivamente con el personal de seguridad, suprimió sus necedades e impulsos de mirar las cámaras, se concentro en su trabajo y en su vilipendiosa existencia, que consideraba excitante, sin preocuparse de nada más.

Él llego primero lo cual le demostró que habían estado muy lejos, en alguna parte de la gigantesca ciudad, en peligro…

No, no era preocupación se dijo, si mantenía a Sakura y a su doncella encerradas era porque… ya sabía sus razones, el maldito matrimonio arreglado, pero ella no había interferido en su vida de mujeres y diversión, ni en su trabajo, ni…

¿Qué demonios…?

Los escoltas estacionaron el auto en la entrada de la casa, aun a través de la alta reja de color blanco era evidente algún tipo de claridad dentro, por un momento pensó que era alguna clase de incendio, hasta que uno de los escoltas digito la clave y la reja comenzó a abrirse revelando…un paraíso. No había otra palabra para describirlo, el escolta condujo por el camino, a ambos lados de este se erigían plantas majestuosas, de cualquier color y textura, plantas que Shaoran no creía que existieran. Se bajo lentamente cuando estacionaron en la puerta, sentía que de alguna manera estaba olfateando un frutero, todo por la gama de suaves olores que no eran exagerados, era como entrar en otro mundo.

Kajo abrió la puerta, se veía tan seria como hacia un año, tal vez con una arruga o dos.

– ¿Por qué?–

– Porque si no se marchaban de aquí, al menos por una hora, muy pronto se iban a convertir en sombras…mas fantasmagóricas de lo que son ahora. – Dijo Kajo sin amedrentarse por la amenazadora mirada de Shaoran.

– No comprendes… – dijo Shaoran pasando por el lado de ella, sorteándola para entrar en la sala y aspirar silenciosamente el aroma a cerezo que había en ella.

– Se equivoca, comprendo más de lo que cree, pero no a usted, la comprendo a ella, entiendo por lo que ha tenido que pasar– dijo Kajo cerrando la puerta tras de ella y caminado elegantemente a la sala.

– ¿Y por lo que he tenido que pasar yo?– dijo Shaoran mirándola con odio desde el sillón de la sala. – ¿Acaso es justo que este atado a ella odiándola como lo hago? – preguntó lleno de amargura, repentinamente enfadado de que la maldita niña hubiera puesto de su parte no solo a Eriol sino a su ama de llaves también.

– Ella no le ha hecho nada, no directamente. Usted no la ha visto en más de un año. ¿Lo que ha tenido que pasar?, usted vive de fiesta y ella lo sabe, no encuentra otra manera mas de entretenerse que mirar todos los días ese plasma donde aparece usted del brazo de una mujer diferente cada noche... – Shaoran volvió a mirar a Kajo mientras lo que le decía hacia que se sintiera sorprendido. Eso no era cierto…– no me cree pero yo he estado aquí, con ella, no me habla, no le hablo realmente, su doncella tampoco, he tenido que cruzarme de brazos por muchos días para impedirme acercarme a esas niñas y abrazarlas como seguramente nadie ha hecho en la vida – el tono implícito de Kajo no subía, no sonaba siquiera como una reprimenda. Sonaba a la defensa de un abogado profesional.

– ¿Que te dijo que te convenció tan rápido siendo de acero como eres?, ¿te conquisto con su cara de victima?, ¿te dijo sandeces sobre como la maltrataba papi? ¡¿Qué demonios quieren todos ustedes de mí? ¡Entiendan que no la puedo ver como algo bueno, la odio! – dijo Shaoran elevando la voz paulatinamente y poniéndose de pie con su amenazadora estatura

– No me dio nada más que los buenos días, tardes y noches durante los 365 días de este año, y aun así puedo ver por debajo de ella tan limpiamente como veo a las mujeres con las que sale. Puedo decirle, poniendo mis manos a fuego, que esa niña no merece nada de lo que le está pasando. Creí que era una caza fortunas, como las que usted frecuenta – Shaoran aparto la mirada enfadado– pero me di cuenta de que solo es una niña…una mujer con sentimientos, fuertemente escondidos, pero persona, como usted, como yo, como cualquier ser humano que se precie de serlo. Lo que usted está haciendo, señor, es torturándola… a ella y a la joven que la acompaña –

Después de esas palabras el silencio fue el rey. Shaoran volvió la cabeza hacia el comedor y la ventaba que daba al jardín le devolvió la mirada. Camino lentamente hasta la puerta que estaba en el comedor y el olor a frutero volvió a inundar sus fosas nasales, tan diferente del olor a congestión de ciudad, contaminación, perfumes caros…

– ¿Qué es esto? – dijo volviéndose a mirar a Kajo.

– Su obra… lo que produce en esa joven y en su doncella un año de prisión… sin otro contacto que el de las flores –

Era aun mas mágico que en la fachada, aun no podía creer que se tratara del mismo jardín que mirara meses atrás. Las cámaras que había dejado de mirar no podrían haberle hecho justicia a ese jardín. No quería imaginarse lo que harían si estuvieran encerradas otro año, seguramente las deliciosas flores consumirían toda la casa, y se daba cuenta de que si eso pasaba… si ese olor mágico iba a prevalecer no le hubiera importado…

Basta, se dijo. No por que viera un poco de color iba a contar para todo. Por algo estaba donde estaba, por ser tan implacable como su tío le había enseñado.

Escuchó las ruedas de un auto estacionarse. Caminó rápidamente a la sala a esperar que ellos entraran, escuchó las voces de los escoltas dando órdenes y se preguntó si había pasado algo. Kajo caminó hasta la puerta y abrió, la entrada de muchas personas congestionó la sala, eran los escoltas y los tres protegidos.

Cuando los escoltas retrocedieron vio a tres personas, dos de ellas mirando hacia el suelo, y la tercera, más alta, de frente altiva, completamente impasible.

– ¿Que es lo que tienes que decir…?–

–Shaoran…– comenzó Eriol, pero fue detenido por el portador de ese nombre que hizo un gesto con la mano para que se callara.

– No estoy hablando contigo, sino con ella. – su dedo señalo a Sakura que levanto lentamente la barbilla y miro a Tomoyo que pareció darle ánimo para hablar.

En el momento en que la detalló más profundamente se dio cuenta de que parecía más…no quería pensar en ello pero debía admitir que parecía más mujer. Cuando los ojos le devolvieron la mirada retrocedió casi imperceptiblemente luego de que su belleza volviera a golpearlo, no importaban los profundos círculos bajo sus ojos, eso no desmeritaba nada de lo que la rodeaba, ya no era una niña a pesar de que hubiera pasado un año… Intento ser fuerte, no dejarse llevar por esa sensación que hacía un año no sentía, pero ahí estaba, inexplicable para él, completamente desconocida.

– Tengo…yo… – la voz sonaba tomada, como a llanto, pero por sus ojos enrojecidos no estaba corriendo ninguna lagrima.

– ¡Te hice una pregunta! – Sakura salto imperceptiblemente y Tomoyo miraba horrorizada a Shaoran.

Sakura sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta, ahí estaba él, de pie ante ella, enfadado cuando debería ser ella la enfadada, se obligo a recordarse las bases sobre las que estaba cimentado su matrimonio, los celos no eran un derecho concedido, como no lo era nada… ni siquiera vivir.

– Yo…accedí…– negó con la cabeza y luego pareció armarse de valor – yo le pedí al señor Hiragizawa que me sacara a mí y a Tomoyo de esta casa – dijo rápidamente, Tomoyo y Eriol intentaron hablar, pero un gesto de la mano de Sakura, que hasta el momento había permanecido un poco rígida, les hizo un gesto. – necesitaba respirar… por favor…–

– Hablaste conmigo y te mencione las reglas, manifestaste entenderlas y ahora mírate donde estas, ¿acaso tengo monos en la cara para que estés burlándote de una orden que te di? –

– Salir de esta casa no implica una burla a tu persona, implica un deseo muy profundo de…–

– Me desobedeciste, te dije claramente lo que iba a ser tu vida desde el momento en que no tuviste el valor de negarte a casarte conmigo. – dijo interrumpiéndola con grosería.

– Sabes que lo hice porque mi padre…–

– Si, por obligación – dijo Shaoran callándola deliberadamente. – pero no has perdido el tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Qué clase de brujería enseñan en tu preciosa villa que haces que la gente no vea lo que en realidad eres? – Sakura sacudió la cabeza lentamente mientras Eriol daba un paso delante de Tomoyo, sabía lo que cada palabra le estaba haciendo a Sakura.

– Y que soy, según tu, Shaoran? – dijo el nombre lentamente, recordando como él le había pedido que lo llamara así. Él se quedo mirándole la boca en ese microsegundo en que ella pronuncio su nombre, como si estuviera hechizado por unos segundos.

– Una mentirosa, desobediente y estúpida – escupió la última palabra como si al mismo tiempo le diera asco haberla pronunciado.

Sakura se lleno de ira, especialmente porque sabía que nada de lo que él la acusaba era cierto. Antes de poder callarse exploto.

– Tú no eres nadie para darme lecciones de mentiras, menos decirme estúpida–

El grito ahogado de Tomoyo resonó en la sala silenciosa, Shaoran se volvió a mirarla completamente.

– ¿Qué? –

– Lo que oíste – dijo Sakura con la voz temblorosa. – Yo solo quería salir de aquí una vez, tú no lo entiendes por que vives fuera todo el tiempo, te diviertes, sales con mujeres, si, es cierto que sabía lo que me esperaba, pero de haber sabido que tú serias mi marido hubiera preferido morir. Mientras me explicabas como seria el infierno de vida que tenias planeado conmigo me decía a mi misma que sería suficiente con tal de no vivir más como lo había hecho hasta ese momento, pero salté del caso al fuego, ¡Porque me estoy quemando viva en esta prisión!, ¡No aguanto un segundo más aquí! – la desesperación, combinada con otros sentimientos venenosos hicieron que ella definitivamente se quebrantara. - ¡Mátame!, ¡Mátame ahora, cualquier cosa es mejor que seguir viendo tu rostro! –

Parecía que había enloquecido, Tomoyo intento acercarse pero los gemidos estrangulados que salían de la garganta de Sakura parecían estar ahogándola. Eriol se adelanto antes de que esta cayera al piso de madera y la tomo en brazos.

– Tiene una crisis nerviosa – dijo Eriol, si antes se había preguntado quien de las dos hubiera caído primero, acababa de darse cuenta de la respuesta. – Kajo, llévame a su habitación, llamare al médico.

Eriol subió las escaleras rápidamente mientras la respiración entrecortada de la mujer que llevaba en sus brazos se hacía más difícil y los labios comenzaban a ponerse morados. No era solo una crisis nerviosa, algo más le pasaba.

Tomoyo corrió hasta donde Eriol y miro el rostro pálido de Sakura.

– No está bien, por favor llévela a un medico. –

Eriol sabía que tenía razón. Se devolvió con ella en brazos y caminó hasta la salida.

– ¡Espera! – grito Shaoran adelantándose –

– No tengo tiempo para que le digas mas barbaridades, si no la llevamos a una clínica a que le suministren algo de oxigeno acabara como querías–

Abrió la puerta y los escoltas se lanzaron en manada para hacer ellos mismos de chaleco salvavidas. Kajo cerró la puerta cuando salieron todos y solamente pudieron escuchar el chirrido de los neumáticos cuando el auto salió a toda velocidad.

Shaoran permanecía de pie mirando a la puerta aun sin poder creer ese usurpamiento de su autoridad, dividido entre el sentimiento de culpa, aquella pequeña molestia que apenas florecía dentro de él y sorpresa. Sorpresa porque ella le hubiera hablado de esa manera, transformándose en esa fiera que de repente le pedía que la matara. Los dioses sabían que había tenido el deseo de apretar ese pequeño cuello pero por motivos muy diferentes al homicidio, motivos en los que no quería pensar en ese momento. Llamo por radio a sus escoltas, para que aseguraran su salida de ahí y posteriormente lo llevaran a donde el otro equipo de seguridad acompañaba a Eriol y a su esposa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Buenas Noches**

**El prologo que antecede a cada capítulo siempre es el mismo, yo disculpándome por los retrasos, en mi defensa debo decir que las razones de fuerza mayor me impiden meterle completamente la ficha a esta historia. Eso no me gusta, pero debo poner prioridades y lamentablemente (Y digo lamentable porque no me gusta dejar en espera a mis lectoras, se que las puedo perder), escribir esta en segundo lugar, en primer lugar esta mi madre y lo que ya saben que le pasa. Espero sepan comprenderme y perdonarme, intento dar lo mejor de mí. Gracias a las que dejaron mensajes, a las que no gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, a las que agregaron la historia a favoritos, alertas y demases, tampoco me cansare nunca de agradecerles.**

**Otras gracias un poco mas pesonales a mi querida beta Mizuno Otto, te agradezco con toda mi alma otra vez por las nuevas correciones, debo decir que gracias a vos me he vuelto más cuidadosa, y espero seguir contando con tu ayuda, no te aburras de mis recurrentes errores :'(**

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP. **

**DINASTIA LI **

**Capitulo 14**

Tomoyo tenía la cabeza de Sakura apoyada en su regazo, la mitad del cuerpo de la joven Kinomoto se retorcía lentamente mientras intentaba llenar los pulmones de aire. Nunca había presenciado algo similar a lo que veía en ese momento y jamás imaginó que su señora iba a estar enferma de esa manera.

Eriol hablaba rápidamente por el móvil mientras el conductor del auto se pasaba semáforos en rojo y esquivaba sabiamente a todos los autos que se atravesaban, probablemente Sakura estuviera sufriendo algún ataque de pánico o ansiedad pero no quería arriesgarse a que no la viera un medico especialmente si también existía la alta posibilidad de un evento del corazón en curso, ahora esos casos se presentaban en gente más joven y Sakura bien podría estar siendo víctima de uno. El auto se estacionó levantando polvo por la velocidad en la que frenó. La entrada de la costosa clínica era la misma en donde meses atrás había estado recluida la señorita Daidoji. Eriol la había mirado varias veces mientras velaba por el espejo retrovisor el estado de Sakura, en su rostro dejaba traslucir la preocupación que sentía y el hecho de no poder tranquilizarla como quisiera lo llenaba de coraje, pero debía ordenar sus prioridades así la señorita Daidoji se encontrara entre ellas.

El conductor que también era escolta abrió la puerta rápidamente y tomo el delgado cuerpo de Sakura para sacarla del auto, ella seguía respirando de esa manera impar que hacía que a Tomoyo se le pusieran los cabellos de punta. En el momento en que se disponía a entrar con el escolta, a donde fuera que se dirigiera con su señora, el brazo de Eriol se lo impidió. Esta escena era similar a una que él había escuchado que se había dado un año atrás, la diferencia radicaba entre las personas involucradas en ella y sus roles, ahora la enferma era Sakura y no Tomoyo.

– Debe dejarles que hagan su trabajo – dijo lentamente mirándola a los ojos, intentando hacerle entender que lo mejor era tranquilizarse. Ella miró la mano que la detuvo y luego a él sintiendo de una manera especial el sosiego que parecía querer darle. Bajó la mirada esperando que él no viera sus lágrimas – Venga, vamos a sentarnos en la sala de espera. –

Ella se dejo guiar por él, aunque su mano nunca abandonó su antebrazo el contacto le trasmitía tranquilidad y un calor que no quería o no se atrevía sentir. Cuando llegaron allí Tomoyo se sentó y unió sus manos nerviosamente esperando que Eriol la acompañara en la espera, ella no sabía que decir ni hacer en una situación semejante y el aplomo de él le daba confianza.

El escolta puso el cuerpo de Sakura en la camilla de la sala de reanimación. Allí inmediatamente intervinieron médicos y enfermeras pidiéndole que saliera. Una vez estuvo fuera comenzaron a administrarle líquidos endovenosos, examinaban rápidamente el cuerpo, por lo que el doctor veía se trataba de un ataque de ansiedad, pero por la cianosis (**labios morados**) en su boca no podía descartar el ataque cardiaco.

Una vez estuvo lista el médico ordenó administrarle oxigeno y un tranquilizantes, las constantes vitales también fueron evaluadas y tal como lo temía estaban bastante alterados, su corazón palpitaba con rapidez debido a la velocidad con que intentaba respirar, pero también captó un sonido irregular que no podía ser nada bueno.

Una vez se hicieron las valoraciones pertinentes el médico ordeno realizar una serie de pruebas que le permitirían descartar si la joven tenía algún trastorno cardiaco, tendría que hablar con los familiares para informarse más sobre sus antecedentes y las razones por las que había tenido esa crisis.

Shaoran se sujetó de la silla mientras el conductor seguía sorteando baches. No podían ir muy lejos ¿o sí?

Sus respuestas se confirmaron cuando reconoció el auto de Eriol .Bajó y le preguntó al conductor en donde se habían metido, él le explico considerablemente serio para ser un simple empleado que el señor había entrado y estaba en la sala de espera con la señorita Daidoji. Cuando entró vio al fondo de la sala lo vio, aun de lejos se notaba que miraba intensamente a la doncella, sus manos se crispaban lentamente, como si quisiera abrazarla y no se animara a hacerlo. Era algo incomodo ser consciente de esas reveladoras emociones especialmente en la posición que se encontraba, pero ahí estaba él, mirando como la devoraba lentamente con los ojos, con la preocupación en ambos rostros. Revelando por ella los sentimientos de los que Shaoran ya era consciente.

Eriol levantó la mirada cuando sintió los pasos de Shaoran acercarse, curiosamente al menos para él, se apresuró a tomar la mano de la señorita Daidoji y ella no la apartó.

– ¿Donde esta? – preguntó Shaoran en voz baja. Eriol lo miró y señalo con la cabeza hacia la sala de reanimación en donde habían ingresado a Sakura.

– Aun no nos pueden dar ninguna información – dijo después de unos momentos.

A Shaoran no se le ocurría que más hacer o decir, aunque la doncella no lo mirara sabia que ella le culpaba por lo que había pasado y en parte eran consiente que tenía razón. Escogió una silla un poco más alejada de la de ellos para sentarse y esperar la razón del médico.

Pasó cerca de una hora antes de que el doctor saliera a darles la información correspondiente.

– ¿Familiares de Sakura Li? – dijo mirando alrededor de la sala. Eriol se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo, pero fue Shaoran quien hablo con toda la autoridad que su porte mostraba.

– Es mi esposa – dijo después de unos momentos.

– ¿Y ustedes? – pregunto cuando vio a las otras dos personas en la sala acercarse lentamente. Tomoyo tiraba con disimulo de la manga de Eriol y él intentaba acercarse sin parecer demasiado curioso.

– Vienen conmigo – dijo Shaoran mirando sin expresión a ambos.

– ¿Quien conoce más a la paciente? – preguntó el médico después de unos momentos mirando exclusivamente a Shaoran quien se quedo en un mortal silencio después de la pregunta. Para cualquiera que no conociera la situación en la que se encontraba era más que evidente que siendo él el esposo fuera quien mejor la conociera, pero no era así. Hizo un gesto hacia Tomoyo que se quedo quieta y miró al médico dando la señal que este necesitaba para saber que era ella la persona indicada para darle la información. – Venga conmigo por favor – dijo mirando especulativamente a Shaoran que se volvió hacia Eriol y lo miro con seriedad.

La amistad de ambos hombres parecía caminar sobre una cuerda muy floja, ninguno daba su mirada a torcer y cada uno estaba esperando que el otro comenzara a hablar, pero al final de ese minuto no dijeron nada. Eriol sabía que había dicho y todo lo que debía haber dicho, desde el principio pudo haberlo evitado pero se calló, ahora se sentía notablemente arrepentido por haber silenciado sus pensamientos ante los actos de Shaoran.

Apartando finalmente su mirada Eriol se volvió a sentar y esperó que Tomoyo volviera. Las palabras pugnaban por salir de la boca de Shaoran, repentinamente se sentía traicionado , siempre había considerado a Eriol como un aliado, el único que tenia, el que siempre había parecido comprender sus razones para despreciar su matrimonio, pero ahí sentado y evidentemente preocupado por Sakura parecía haberse vuelto completamente en contra suya. Luego se reprochó por tener esos pensamientos tan infantiles y sentía, contra todo pronóstico, que estaba siendo injusto con todos.

Tomoyo volvió momentos después, estaba pálida y mas demacrada de como se había ido. Eriol se puso inmediatamente de pie y se acercó a ella.

– ¿Que sucedió? – le preguntó con tanta ansia como ella parecía tener.

– Me pregunto si conocía los antecedentes de salud de ella, teme que haya una posibilidad de que tenga una…– frunció el ceño intentando recordar lo que el médico le había dicho hacia unos momentos – disfunción cardiaca, es una posibilidad pero nunca escuché que su padre tuviera una, no sé de su madre, la señora murió muy joven, cuando mi ama tenía tres años de edad. Cuando era niña sufrió algunas veces de infecciones respiratorias, pero nada fuera de lo normal en la villa…No supe que mas decir – se veía a punto de echarse a llorar, Eriol le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la ayudó a sentarse.

– No se preocupe, hizo lo que pudo –

– Me temo que no será suficiente, no hasta que le realicen todos esos exámenes que el médico mencionó, pero tan solo imaginarme a mi señora…enferma. Nunca lo hubiera… –

Se calló pero Eriol comprendió sus miedos. Suspirando espero a que ella descargara toda su preocupación, finalmente rompiendo a llorar.

Shaoran presencio todo en silencio, parecía que se habían agotado las palabras de su boca, o tal vez en el fondo sentía que no tenía nada que decir, porque ya todo estaba dicho, o porque no había necesidades de poner en palabras lo que se podía decir con los ojos. Se levantó repentinamente de la silla y caminó hacia el estar de enfermería de la sala de urgencias.

– Quisiera hablar con el doctor que esta atendiendo a mi esposa – dijo a la primera enfermera que divisó quien estaba ordenando historias clínicas.

– Es el Dr. Amamia, esta con su señora en este momento, tiene que ordenarle un **electrocardiograma*** y otras determinantes cardiacas –

–Dígale que necesito verle – repitió claramente mirándola con seriedad.

La enfermera le devolvió la mirada con valentía, no se veía como un esposo devoto ni preocupado por su mujer, pero el tono imperioso de su voz la hizo dudar sobre negar al médico, después de todo antes no había hablado con él sino con la preciosa mujercilla que el otro hombre atractivo sostenía entre sus brazos mientras se deshacía en sollozos. Haciendo un ligero gesto fue en búsqueda del doctor antes de que el señor se saliera de sus casillas, si sereno era así de intimidante no quería imaginárselo enfadado. Entró en la sala de reanimación cuando este estaba terminando de alistar a la paciente para la toma del electrocardiograma, seguramente después de eso vendrían el **eco cardiograma*** y las pruebas de esfuerzo, tal vez radiografías y muestras de sangre. La muchacha continuaba mortalmente pálida pero al menos ya no tenía cianosis en los labios, eso quería decir que su sangre estaba oxigenándose mejor.

– El esposo de la paciente quiere verlo, de manera inmediata. – dijo en voz baja tosiendo para hacerse notar.

El Dr. Amamia miró a Ling, la enfermera, sus ojos trasmitían cierto temor lo cual le dio una idea del poder que tenía el esposo de esa jovencita para intimidar a la gente, como médico no podía permitirse temer a los familiares de sus pacientes pero lamentablemente conocía el poder que tenía el dinero y el hecho de tener también influencias especiales.

– Por favor, termina de ponerle los electrodos, vigila sus constantes vitales. –

Asintiendo Ling se quedó con la paciente mientras él salía a ver qué era lo que deseaba el marido de la mujer joven

Cuando lo vio parado fuera de la puerta de restricción de la sala pensó que había hecho bien al no equivocarse, el hombre lo taladró con la mirada e hizo lo posible por no sentirse amilanado.

– ¿Que demonios es lo que esta pasando? – preguntó haciendo un gesto hacia la sala. En todos sus años de medico nunca había visto a alguien menos elocuente, sentimental o preocupado, pero no era su problema, sabía que lo que fuera que tuviera la jovencita había sido por un estallido de genio y tenía la ligera sospecha de quien había sido el causante. Pero no era nadie para opinar, solamente estaba ahí para salvar vidas sin importar la condición.

– Su esposa tiene dos posibilidades – dijo sencillamente, Shaoran se preguntó de que estaba hablando y sintió un curioso picor en el pecho cuando pensó en que una de esas opciones era que muriera, la sensación se convirtió en algo mucho más incomodo pero no dejó traslucir nada en su rostro – La principal es haber sufrido un desafortunado ataque de ansiedad que pudo repercutir en su salud, la otra opción es que haya tenido un pequeño ataque al corazón y debemos determinar si tiene alguna patología que pueda afectarla, una enfermedad cardiaca con la que incluso pudo nacer pero hasta ahora se manifestó –

– ¿Puede matarla? – pregunto sin ningún tipo de sutileza.

– De ser la segunda opción la causante de su estado de salud actual, si no se tienen los cuidados necesarios puede incluso incurrir en un caso de muerte súbita, es decir una parada repentina del corazón –

– Pero…– dijo Shaoran sin saber cómo reaccionar – ¿No es demasiado joven para eso? –

– Lamentablemente de tiempos para acá se han visto casos de cardiopatía incluso en recién nacidos, pero estamos esperando que su esposa no sea un caso, ya le dije que un ataque de ansiedad puede ser muy similar al del corazón –

Shaoran permaneció en silencio mientras el médico se retiraba diciéndole que tenía que ir a hacerle todos los exámenes pertinentes a Sakura. Su cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos que no lograban ponerse en orden, unido a aquel picor en su pecho que no podía aliviar con nada, frotó la mano inconscientemente en el corazón, en su propio órgano de vida. Se le había olvidado preguntarle al médico si los actos humanos también podían causar las deficiencias cardiacas, porque de alguna extraña manera y aunque no quería hacerlo, seguía sintiendo ese leve acceso de culpa. Volvió sobre sus pasos a la sala pero Eriol y Tomoyo ya no estaban ahí, seguramente se habían ido a la cafetería a tranquilizarla un poco, la devoción de la doncella por su esposa era más que notable.

Ya había percibido las miradas reprobatorias del médico y la enfermera. Determinó inteligentemente que tenían que ver con su evidente desconocimiento sobre quien era su esposa. Saco el móvil del bolsillo y sin saber cómo, de alguna manera sus dedos tenían voluntad propia, tecleó las palabras que el médico había mencionado antes. Un sinfín de información saltó a sus ojos y mientras el tiempo pasaba tuvo lectura de la mayoría de términos.

Eriol y Tomoyo volvieron momentos después, ella sostenía en una de sus manos una taza de algo caliente y en la otra el pañuelo de Eriol. Se sentaron en silencio. Posteriormente hubo un ligero revuelo en la entrada de la sala de reanimación, se levantó rápidamente para ver a la enfermera y al médico empujando una camilla que incluso se veía demasiado grande para el cuerpo pequeño de Sakura, esta tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro le pareció del color del papel, las delicadas facciones que había visto en más ocasiones de las que quisiera admitir estaban expresando algo que podía ser interpretado como angustia pero a distancia Shaoran estaba seguro. Tenía sobre su pecho una serie de cables conectados a un monitor móvil que la enfermera acarreaba. Tomoyo se levantó e intentó acercarse, pero la mano y la negativa de Eriol la detuvieron.

– Seguramente le van a practicar los exámenes de los que hablaron. Debemos esperar–

Ella asintió dócilmente y volvió a sentarse con Eriol a su lado. Shaoran no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo, continuo ojeando el móvil, leyendo arteramente cosas referentes a enfermedades cardiacas y preguntándose cuál de ellas, si es que era el caso, estaría padeciendo Sakura. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo así, solamente cuando alguien tosió cerca de él levantó la mirada de la casi trágica lectura, vio que se trataba del médico y su expresión facial distaba de ser la más alentadora, escucho los pasos rápidos de Tomoyo detrás de él.

–Los resultados no son buenos – dijo negando con la cabeza y ojeando una serie de documentos en su mano, parecía la historia clínica de Sakura, – llegó el reporte del eco cardiograma y la radiografía. El resultado es el mismo. Ya le expliqué que los síntomas podrían confundirse con un ataque de ansiedad pero hemos descubierto la causa, lamentablemente si es cardiaca. –

Tomoyo se tapó la boca con las manos y se apoyo en lo que tenía más cerca que era Eriol.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir? – preguntó Shaoran formulando la pregunta que ni Eriol ni Tomoyo pudieron hacer.

– Su esposa tiene lo que en el campo de la medicina se denomina **Comunicación Interauricular***, es un trastorno considerado congénito, pero en ocasiones la sintomatología se hace presente en diferentes etapas de la vida en el caso de su esposa a esta edad. Podríamos decir que tuvo un pequeño ataque al corazón, hubiera esperado que fuera de pánico pero los marcadores cardiacos y los exámenes tomados arrojaron los resultados preliminares, que no varían mucho del diagnostico definitivo, tiene una disfunción cardiaca de riesgo medio.

– ¿Es mortal? –pregunto Tomoyo sin comprender nada de los términos médicos que el hombre estaba diciendo. Esa incomprensión la hizo sentirse inútil, y eso provoco que los ojos nuevamente se le inundaran de lágrimas.

– Por fortuna no a menos que esté relacionada con otras patologías que ella no tiene, puede tratarse con medicamentos, incluso con cirugía, pero tendría que decidir el tratamiento, después de todo es su corazón, y debe iniciarse pronto, no queremos que lo que pasó se repita con prontitud –

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y pareciendo no poder sostenerse más de pie se sentó seguida de Eriol. Cuando el médico se retiró después de decirle las últimas explicaciones a Shaoran, este se sintió nuevamente como si no tuviera velas en el entierro. Tan apartado que resultaba casi incomodo.

Eriol se levantó diciéndole a Tomoyo que iba a traerle otro te aromático o relajante. Ella asintió silenciosamente y luego se tomo ambas manos retorciéndose nerviosamente los dedos.

Shaoran permanecía de pie a un lado de la sala intentando asimilar lo que sucedía. Había alcanzado a leer de esa patología en el internet del móvil, el corazón se dividía en cuatro partes, había un tejido que las separaba y el trastorno que describía el médico implicaba que una parte de ese tejido no estaba completamente formado. Este defecto conllevaba a enfermedades respiratorias y cardiacas. Tampoco se percató en ese momento de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba pensando en eso que había leído y asociarlo a Sakura, solo fue consciente de repente que era observado y al notarlo se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo era quien lo miraba con fijeza, sentía que debía decirle que era de mala educación mirar a la gente tan fijamente e hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con su cabeza para que ella lo notara y dejara de hacerlo, pero la expresión de ella permaneció inamovible.

– ¿Puedo decirle algo? – pregunto ella con la voz tan cargada de miedo y duda. Hizo un gesto que esperaba que ella entendiera como asentimiento.

– Mi señora no se merece esto – dijo después de tomar una respiración profunda, siguió mirándolo tan fijamente y con tanto dolor que Shaoran sintió el irrefrenable impulso de retroceder. – Por favor – se levantó de la silla lentamente y dio los pasos que la separaban de él – Si ella esta enferma, tanto como lo dice el médico, lo último que necesita es el tipo de vida que estamos llevando. Yo se que usted la desprecia, así como a mí, pero por favor – ante Shaoran e inesperadamente Tomoyo cayó de rodillas como una mártir y él más que avergonzado se sintió insoportablemente inquieto ante tal muestra de devoción, pero evidentemente no hacia él, sino hacia la mujer en la sala de reanimación. – La vida de ella tiene que cambiar, ella no merece esto – repetía esa retahíla una y otra vez llorando amargamente.

Se quedó prácticamente petrificado por las acciones de la doncella, y por el cambio que empezó a sentir en él mismo después de verla. No quería permitirse considerarla como lo estaba haciendo, pero se estaba apoderando de él.

Contra todo pronóstico Shaoran levantó lentamente la mano esperando que Tomoyo lo mirara ella la observó y luego a él. La tomo con lentitud, sintió la humedad en esa mano pero no la apartó, sabía que estaba frente a uno de esos momentos importantes, no tenía sentido cuando no le nacía burlarse, despreciarla o hacer caso omiso de lo que le pedía.

Parecía que con ese simple acto ella había hecho algo dentro de él, algo que le impedía ser el mismo Shaoran de siempre. Aun así Tomoyo tiró lentamente de su mano sin levantarse y lo miró suplicante.

– Por favor…debe prometerme… –

– Levántate – dijo él sencillamente, se preguntó bajo cuantos puñetazos de Eriol estaría si veía a la jovencita arrodillada ante él dando ese espectáculo…. No podía decir bochornoso, tenía que llamarlo por lo que era y por lo que estaba haciendo en el, conmovedor.

Tomoyo se levantó finalmente pero tampoco dejo de mirarlo a los ojos.

–Debe hablar con ella, decirle lo que esta pasando, pero sobre todo, debe permitirle vivir una vida medianamente normal, en la villa ella no enfermaba, encerrada un año…ella ha cambiado, no es la misma ama de siempre, no se merece algo así, en ocasiones sufrió la indiferencia de su padre, él ignoro sus peticiones y deseos cuando supo que debía casarse con usted, pero lo aceptó ¿y sabe por qué razón lo hizo? Para cambiar de vida, para evitar seguir siendo lastimada por los seres que consideraba más queridos, luego paso todo esto, vivimos encerradas, a mi no me importa, pero la he visto languidecer en este año… Por favor, señor – dijo secándose las mejillas – déjeme encerrada a mí, por favor permítale tener una vida normal –

Shaoran escuchaba lo que Tomoyo le decía, cada palabra penetraba en el, en sus propias barreras, porque estaban teñida de un sentimiento tan puro y limpio que no se podía ignorar. Surgieron las dudas dentro de él sobre cómo proceder ahora que sabía que ella estaba enferma, y no era cualquier enfermedad.

No respondió nada a Tomoyo, simplemente se alejó hacia la cafetería para tomarse un café bien cargado y pensar cuál sería el paso a seguir después.

Tomoyo observo la ancha espalda del hombre alejarse, tan inmaculado y a la vez con sentimientos tan oscuros, tan bastos. No había dicho ni manifestado nada a su petición, simplemente la miró con la misma expresión amarga que había visto en su rostro desde la primera vez que lo vio. Sentía que todo lo que dijo caía en saco roto, y que no ganaba nada humillándose ante ese imperturbable hombre. Pero ¿Qué podían hacer?, ellas no conocían esa ciudad, de nada serviría intentar huir siendo forajidas. Debía asegurarse de tomar medidas, preguntarle muy bien al médico como se cuidaba a una paciente con esa enfermedad y que se debía evitar para que no recayera.

Cuando el amable señor Hiragizawa volvió con un te relajante ella no pudo menos que darle las gracias, con sus ojos, con sus manos, dentro de ella hubiera querido besarlo pero sabía que eso nunca pasaría.

En ese momento devolvieron a Sakura, que seguía con los ojos cerrados, la enfermera les indico que iba a hospitalización ahora que ya se estabilizaban sus signos vitales. Tendrían que esperar mientras la instalaban en la unidad.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Shaoran recibió una llamada al móvil, cuando miro quien era dejo que fuera Eriol quien recibiera el resto de la información.

– ¿Que es lo que pasa, Wei? – pregunto cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier persona que pudiera escucharlo, siempre que el hombre llamaba no se trataban de buenas noticias.

– Sus líneas personales, excluyendo esta, han sido intervenidas, aun no hemos descubierto el agente, y lo más seguro es que no pueda retornar a su vivienda hasta que no descubramos que es lo que están tramando. –

En medio de todo se encontraba ese problema de seguridad que seguía aquejándolo, por más que investigaban su equipo no había logrado dar con nada resolutorio y eso que dedicaban demasiado tiempo en recabar información útil y no tanto, nada que los ayudara a determinar qué pasaba.

– ¿Que sugieres entonces? –

– Si lograron hacerlo con todas sus propiedades estaremos enfrentando un grave peligro, necesita vivir en la única propiedad que el equipo no ha podido dejar que intervengan –

– ¿Y esa es? –

– La casa donde vive su esposa actualmente –

El estomago de Shaoran se hundió ligeramente, eso no estaba dentro de sus planes. No sabía como todo se había salido de su intrínseco orden, toda su vida parecía ahora patas arriba, y nuevamente todo tenía que ver con esa mujer. Bueno, no todo, debía ser realista, aun tenía que resolver el misterio de quien quería irrumpir en su vida y posiblemente matarlo.

– Bueno, hare como me dices, pero no puedo dejar que también allá me espíen. Tenemos que averiguar lo que esta pasando antes de que suceda algo peor –

– Si señor – la llamada se cortó, seguramente Wei no quería gastar los minutos reglamentarios que una llamada de seguridad acaecía.

De inmediato programo a todo su equipo de seguridad para que fueran y revisaran su estancia, una vez realizado esto ordeno que se trasladaran sus ropas a la casa de la colina. Artefactos electicos y algo que pudiera utilizarse para rastrearlo o para crear un contacto con la casa debía ser abandonado.

Nuevamente el destino se encargaba de que estuviera cerca de su esposa, era como si se empeñara en ello. Decidió no seguir pensando en eso y más bien meditó sobre lo que iba a hacer respecto a la enfermedad de Sakura. Cuando el médico volvió horas más tarde le dijo que ya estaba nuevamente consiente y que podía entrar a verla si quisiera, él lo pensó, y finalmente sus propios pasos, ignorando sus deseos, lo llevaron a donde él indicó que ella estaba.

El olor a químico le envolvió mientras el médico se retiraba lentamente, el cubículo era bastante elegante y sobre la cama estaba ella. Tenía una serie de cables y monitores encima y los ojos cerrados, respiraba ahora acompasadamente, nada comparado con como se había puesto horas antes. Se quedó a los pies de la cama observándola impasible. Jamás se había visto un rostro tan carente de emoción en ese momento, pero dentro del él estas eran un autentico caos. Culpa, había vuelto con refuerzos, recordó las palabras de la doncella "Ella no se merece esto", y meditó sobre la posibilidad de haberse extralimitado. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no se percato sino momentos después que los verdes ojos de Sakura estaban clavados en él, por encima de la cánula de oxigeno lo miraban de una manera perturbadora. Él le devolvió la mirada con el silencio como único complemento del momento, exceptuado por el pitido calmo que monitorizaba la actividad cardiaca de la joven.

Finalmente fue la voz ronca e insalubre de ella la primera en hablar, aunque él debía admitir que la fijeza de su mirada le hablaba de un valor en ella que no conocía antes.

– Lo siento – murmuró ella sin dejar de mirarlo. – No debí comportarme así, no sabía que todo iba a acabar en esta clínica –

No eran disculpas fervientes, estaban pronunciadas con cierto dejo de tranquilidad que le decía o por lo menos le hacía sentir que no le importaba si las aceptaba o no.

Pero por encima del valor, ella estaba muerta de miedo. Temía las consecuencias que sus actos y sus palabras le iban a traer en su ya de por si deshecha vida. Por eso lo miraba, para hacerle ver que iba a aceptar con estoicismo cualquier castigo que impusiera, así a la larga muriera, porque no se sentía con fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para respirar. El médico no le había dicho que había pasado, tan solo le comunicó que tendría que cuidarse de ese momento en adelante y tomar una serie de medicamentos.

– Tú… ¿sabes que fue lo que te pasó? – dijo Shaoran aun con su mirada fija en ella. No sabía por qué había formulado esa pregunta pero ella se notaba tan tranquila, no parecía alguien que había recibido la noticia, a tan corta edad, de que le fallaba el corazón.

–El médico no me dijo, solamente me pidió que me cuidara más y que iba a tener que empezar a usar medicamentos especiales –

Así que el médico no le dijo lo que tenia, Shaoran pensó en ese momento si eso era bueno o malo, pero para el paisaje que se había dibujado en su mente era mejor que ella permaneciera en la ignorancia. Iba a tener que vivir junto a ella y las vidas de todos tenían que cambiar, no quería ser ningún asesino y si ella requería una vida normal para recuperarse, aunque no supiera que estaba enferma, tendría que dársela.

– Exacto – dijo – lo cual significa que las cosas van a cambiar –

Ella recordó una conversación similar un año atrás en la cocina de su antigua casa, cuando había percibido la mirada extraña de él, y se preguntó ahora que pasaría, en que dependencia de la casa seria confinada y lo que pasaría con Tomoyo.

– He decidido que podrás vivir como tu estado lo requiere – dijo él siendo muy poco elocuente –

– ¿Mi estado? – preguntó ella sin entender.

– Eres mi esposa – dijo constatando ese hecho con evidente esfuerzo – ya es hora de que empieces a comportarte como tal –

Sakura sintió que la sangre comenzaba a tibiársele y que se distribuía lentamente por sus mejillas que hace unos momentos estaban heladas. ¿Él quería que fuera su esposa? ¿En todo el sentido de la palabra? No se atrevía a preguntarle nada de eso, tan solo podía responderle con su mirada esperando que él aclarara todas las dudas que tenia.

– Podrás salir, tener ropa normal… ¿vivir? – dijo no muy seguro de que fuera él mismo quien estuviera hablando. Estaba accediendo lentamente a todo lo que se había propuesto negarle en venganza, pero lo que pensaba palidecía al verla ahí…tan desvalida y tan…no sabía cómo expresarlo, jamás había sentido algo míseramente parecido a la compasión por alguien pero descubría que comenzaba a aprender cómo hacerlo.

– No… – dijo ella quedándose momentáneamente sin aliento, lo que hizo que el ritmo en su corazón aumentara notablemente – No estás bromeando, ¿verdad? – Shaoran miró rápidamente el monitor y la alarma silenciosa que este comenzaba a alertar.

– ¿Acaso ves que me este riendo? – pregunto soberbiamente.

– No – dijo ella menando la cabeza y humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua, gesto que fue demasiado notorio para Shaoran aunque ella no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía – No te estás riendo, pero me odias, bien podrías estar mintiendo – dijo ella, luego casi se lleva la mano a la boca pero recordó su intravenosa con lo que se contento con permanecer en silencio esperando las humillaciones de él, que de hecho no llegaron.

– No bromeo, y no quiero escuchar nada mas al respecto –

La autoridad en la voz la hizo callarse, pero una vez más se preguntó qué pasaría ahora en su ya de por si incierta vida. Asintió despacio.

–Si señor – dijo, a él más que una mujer le recordó la resignación de una niña, pero ya no había nada de niña en la joven acostada

– Hablare con el médico para que nos diga cuales son los medicamentos que tendrás que tomar y… todo lo demás – la doncella tendría que encargarse de los cuidados, pero tenía que hablar con ella para que no revelara nada a Sakura, si había sufrido tanto como Tomoyo decía el hecho de enterarse de su enfermedad no la alentaría y si "no lo merecía" pues prefería que viviera en la ignorancia. Además la seria como la enfermera no podía arriesgarse a contratar más personal del que tenía, al que conocía bien, y en quien confiaba.

Su equipo de seguridad debía estar adecuado todo en ese momento para la completa inspección de la casa, en esta ocasión no iban a fallar, él se encargaría de ello.

Haciendo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza pero sin mencionar palabra salió de la estancia dejando a la perpleja Sakura tan confundida como siempre.

**Quise aclararles algunos de los términos vistos en este capítulo que pudieron haber sido digamos que inentendibles, gracias beta mía por hacérmelos ver, y hacerme ver también que el hecho de que sea enfermera no quiere decir que todos los demás están en obligación de entender esos conceptos. Si alguien quiere profundizar en ellos he aquí un poco de guía. Gracias otra vez **

***Electrocardiograma: **_El __electrocardiograma__ (__ECG__/__EKG__, del alemán __Elektrokardiogramm__) es la representación gráfica de la actividad eléctrica del __corazón__, que se obtiene con un __electrocardiógrafo__ en forma de cinta continua. Es el instrumento principal de la __electrofisiología cardíaca__ y tiene una función relevante en el cribado y diagnóstico de las __enfermedades cardiovasculares__, alteraciones metabólicas y la predisposición a una __muerte súbita cardiaca__. También es útil para saber la duración del __ciclo cardíaco__._

*******Ecocardiograma:** _Una __**ecocardiografía**__ es __tecnología sanitaria__ que realiza una __sonografía__ del __corazón__. También conocido como __**ultrasonido cardíaco**__ o __**ecocardiograma**__, usa técnicas estándares de ultrasonido para producir imágenes en rebanadas de dos dimensiones del corazón. Los últimos sistemas de ultrasonido ahora emplean imágenes en tiempo real en 3D. Además de crear cuadros en dos dimensiones del __sistema cardiovascular__, un ecocardiograma también puede producir la evaluación exacta de la velocidad de la __sangre__ y del tejido cardíaco en cualquier punto arbitrario usando el __ultrasonido Doppler__ de __onda__ pulsada o continua. Esto permite la evaluación de las áreas y la función de las __válvulas cardíacas__, cualquier comunicación anormal entre el lado izquierdo y derecho del corazón, cualquier fuga de sangre a través de las válvulas (__regurgitación valvular__), y el cálculo del __volumen cardíaco__ así como la __fracción de eyección__._

***Comunicación Interauricular**: _La __**comunicación interauricular (CIA)**__ es una deficiencia del septum (en el capitulo tejido) que resulta en una libre comunicación entre el lado derecho e izquierdo de las aurículas (del corazón) . Puede estar situada en cualquier parte del mismo, siendo su localización más frecuente en la región de la fosa oval, se denomina a este tipo de CIA tipo ostium secundum. Normalmente, la sangre pobre en oxígeno regresa a la aurícula derecha desde el cuerpo, avanza al ventrículo derecho y luego es bombeada a los pulmones donde recibe oxígeno. La sangre rica en oxígeno regresa a la aurícula izquierda desde los pulmones, ingresa al ventrículo izquierdo y luego es bombeada al cuerpo a través de la aorta. La presencia de esta comunicación origina un circuito anormal de sangre desde la aurícula izquierda hacia la derecha generando una sobrecarga en esta última, que con el tiempo y dependiendo del tamaño de la comunicación, repercute sobre el pulmón y el corazón, hecho que sucede en la adultez generalmente. Las CIA ocurren cuando el proceso de división no se produce por completo y queda una abertura en el tabique auricular. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Buenas Noches**

**Sé que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvieron oportunidad de leer algo de este fic, las actualizaciones se han vuelto más lentas y créanme que lo siento mucho por eso, quisiera justificarme como lo hago siempre pero sería repetitivo porque saben por la situación que estoy atravesando si han leído los capítulos anteriores, pero vuelvo a prometer que aunque me demore esta historia tendrá su final sea como sea. Aprecio de verdad a quienes me tienen paciencia y créanme que a quienes no entiendo perfectamente. Nuevamente excusas y aquí va un capítulo más, espero que nos e aburran por que el siguiente tiene planeado varias cositas especiales. **

**Nuevamente gracias a Mizuno Otto por toda la paciencia que debes tener al revisar mis escritos he intentado mejorar lo que he podido pero siento y veo que todavía me falta mucho, te agradezco por todo lo que haces, sin ti esta historia no sería lo mismo. **

**Un fuerte abrazo a todas y espero volver pronto. Carmen **

**DINASTIA LI **

**CAPITULO 15 **

Tomoyo se quedó mirando a Shaoran mientras este le daba todos los detalles de lo que iba a suceder a partir de ese momento y sobre el nuevo cargo de enfermera que le iba a asignar. Aunque no le molestaba hacer eso ultimo si lo hacia el hecho de que él quisiera que ella permaneciera en la ignorancia, pero sabía que era una orden que no podía desobedecer si quería que la vida de su señora fuera para mejor.

– Por nada debe enterarse de lo que le pasa, el médico dijo que podía controlarse con medicamentos y es lo que vamos a hacer –

Eriol quien estaba al lado de Tomoyo también lo miraba impasible, pero en el fondo sabía que Shaoran había cambiado un poco la perspectiva que tenia de su matrimonio, presentía que las cosas iban a mejorar para las dos mujeres. Tomoyo se volvió a mirarlo como si le estuviera pidiendo consejo sobre cómo proceder.

– Creo que Shaoran tiene razón, la señora Li no puede estar bajo más presión de la que ha estado hasta ahora – miró rápidamente hacia Shaoran quien hizo un olímpico esfuerzo por ignorarlo. – saber que está enferma hará que se sienta bajo más estrés y recuerde que es uno de los factores que el médico dijo que había evitar –

Ante esa opinión Tomoyo no tuvo otra opción salvo obedecer, en parte porque confiaba en el concepto de Eriol, en él y porque sabía que tenía razón aunque no le gustara el hecho de mentirle a su señora. Asintió lentamente y comenzó a prestar atención cuando el médico salió para darle todas las indicaciones de los medicamentos que Sakura iba a tener que consumir de ese momento en adelante, acordaron con el profesional de salud, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol a decirle a Sakura que eran medicamentos relajantes, anti estresantes y algunas vitaminas. Cuando el médico terminó le dijo.

–Va a tener que quedarse un día más en observación aunque no esperamos que surja nada que deba preocuparnos –

– Gracias, doctor – dijo Shaoran sorprendiendo internamente a Eriol, jamás había escuchado a Shaoran darle las gracias a nadie, ni siquiera a él.

Cuando el médico se hubo retirado Tomoyo fue conducida a la habitación de Sakura, era la persona designada a pasar la noche con ella, aunque el doctor había asegurado que no era necesario, pero Eriol lo convenció. Estaba consciente que Tomoyo no podría guardar reposo si sabía a Sakura lejos, en la fría cama de una clínica. Shaoran partió con Eriol en el auto de seguridad de este. Una vez se detuvieron en la casa donde ellas vivieron Eriol lo miro interrogante.

– Entra, tenemos que hablar – Eriol no esperaba la confrontación tan pronto pero supuso que habría que hacerle frente.

Se bajaron con los escoltas y entraron en la casa, Kajo los esperaba en la sala. Los saludó con un lúgubre "_Buenas Noches_" que ellos respondieron. Quería preguntarles por la joven pero se resistió, sabía que no era de su incumbencia y que posiblemente el hacerlo enfadaría al señor Li pero Eriol se volvió, como si de repente hubiera comprendido su preocupación.

– Ella está bien, volverá mañana asumo que en la tarde – él pensó que Kajo tampoco debía conocer la verdad de lo que había pasado con Sakura, entre menos personas lo supieran menor era riesgo de que se enterara.

– Gracias, señor – dijo la mujer, no sonrió ni dijo nada pero el alivio en su voz fue tangible, nuevamente Eriol se sorprendió de que Sakura hubiera podido penetrar la fría barrera que siempre había parecido rodear a Kajo. Definitivamente esa joven tenía algo especial.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio Eriol siguió a Shaoran a la habitación que había sido designada para ser un despacho pero que no se utilizaba nunca en esa casa ya que él nunca la visitaba. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quedó de pie mientras Shaoran se sentaba. Ambos hombres volvieron a mirarse como horas antes, ninguno de los dos parecía querer hablar, pero finalmente fue Shaoran quien tomo la voz cantante.

– Gracias por lo de antes –dijo como si le costara un trabajo descomunal hacerlo – por llevarla y por reaccionar con rapidez –

– De nada – dijo Eriol – habría hecho lo mismo por cualquiera – pero ambos sabían que no era verdad, esa era la cuestión, lo había hecho para evitarle sufrimiento a Tomoyo Daidoji.

– ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó Shaoran al aire libre seguro de que su amigo entendería de que hablaba y aunque sabía la respuesta desde hacía tiempo había querido escucharlo de sus propios labios, no habría querido que los sentimientos de su amigo llegaran tan lejos pero cuando los vio horas antes se percató de que ya era demasiado tarde.

– Desde que la vi – confesó sin ningún tipo de pudor haciendo a Shaoran aún más consciente de la veracidad de sus sentimientos. – Quiero que sea mi esposa –

– Pero, ¿siquiera la conoces? – preguntó Shaoran

– No, pero no tengo que hacerlo, sé que suena inmaduro pero al verla a los ojos nos vi en un futuro, como una visión, con montones de hijos a nuestro alrededor. La necesito en mi vida y sé que ella me necesita a mi – Shaoran no podía entenderlo, nunca había sentido nada así por nadie y Eriol hablaba casi con desesperación, como si se tratara de un amor no correspondido, pero al haberlos visto seguido Shaoran comprendió que a la doncella no le era indiferente Eriol, no haría nada porque sabía que nada podría hacer cambiar de opinión a su amigo.

– Pues…pídele que sea tu esposa – dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hacerlo.

– No puedo pedírselo tan pronto, tengo que acercarme, hacer que me quiera como yo la quiero, saber porque es tan reservada – Shaoran podía decirle que era reservada por la crianza que había tenido y Eriol pareció leerle el pensamiento porque dijo – No se trata de haber crecido en la villa, es algo más, algo que sus ojos dejan ver aun cuando ella no se da cuenta –

Shaoran tampoco había mirado alguna vez a los ojos de alguien con la profundidad necesaria para ver dentro de la persona y saber lo que le pasaba así que no podía decir nada tampoco a ese respecto.

– Está bien, no creo que necesites mi autorización, veo que estas muy decidido –

– Así es – dijo Eriol, luego habló nuevamente después de unos segundos. – Ahora vamos a hablar de ti. ¿Por qué no quieres que ella se entere de que está enferma? – Eriol fue tan directo como Shaoran al hacer la pregunta y esperaba la misma sinceridad, sabía que algo en la amistad de ambos había cambiado, ambos se habían quitado la máscara de cordialidad para decir la verdad, aunque les fuera difícil.

– Fue la doncella – respondió Shaoran muchos minutos después, como si hubiese estado debatiendo para sí mismo responder a Eriol – Ella me dijo más o menos que lo que había pasado con Sakura fue por causa del encierro –

– Pero el médico dijo que es una afección congénita –

– Si, pero creo que fue un desencadenante y decidí que a pesar de lo mucho que la odio no quiero que muera, no quiero convertirme en su asesino –

Eriol lo miró en silencio, aquello decía mucho de la integridad de Shaoran, esa que, a pesar de ser amigos, jamás tuvo noción de que existiera. Ahora podía verlo con otra cara, con otro tipo de sentimientos que podían llegar más allá de la fría reserva con la que había sido criado.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? –

– Dejare que viva a sus anchas, como no la dejé antes, si lo que necesita es mejorar asumo que su libertad la curará. –

– Pero no puedes dejarla solamente así, necesitara protección y demás cosas, recuerda lo que paso hace tiempo –

– Ese es otro problema, aquellos que perpetraron ese atentado lograron aguijar la mayoría de mis propiedades, menos esta, en este momento esta casa es como un bunker para mí, tendré que vivir acá –

– Deberías explicarle eso a ella, ahora que dices dejarla libre tendrá que entender que a pesar de que puede serlo no debe arriesgarse, tienes que protegerla –

– Lo sé, eso haré. Tendré tiempo de arreglarlo todo antes de que se termine de recuperar –

Eriol no podía creer que finalmente Shaoran estuviera cediendo de la manera en que lo hacía, parecía como si no se tratara de su amigo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, pensó que lo mejor sería llevar las cosas con calma. Entre ambos hombres comenzaron a discutir cómo se venía haciendo costumbre, sobre las medidas de seguridad para aplicarlas a la casa, ya que ahora no solo parecían estar en juego la vida de ellos, sino la de la esposa de Shaoran y el amor de Eriol.

Tomoyo apretó los labios cuando escuchó el suspiro de cansancio de Sakura al retornar de una ida al baño, aunque les habían dicho que estaba bien la joven Daidoji no podía dejar de preocuparse así fuera en exceso, la sola idea de que la señora muriera era suficiente para traerle el peor de los miedos.

– Esto no era necesario – comentó Sakura poniéndose el oxígeno nuevamente en la nariz y recostándose en las almohadas. Para ella, que no sabía lo que había pasado, solamente era un caso de estrés.

– Es mejor prevenir – comentó Tomoyo acomodándole las almohadas.

– Me da la impresión de que me estas ocultando algo – dijo Sakura luego de que Tomoyo le arropara con excesivo cuidado los pies. Los ojos verdes de ella se fijaron en la doncella que conocía demasiado bien. Le dolía que no confiara pero comprendía que si le mentía debía ser por una razón poderosa, una de la que se enteraría tarde o temprano. Tomoyo no podía guardar un secreto, no porque fuera cotilla en absoluto sino porque no sabía mentir.

– ¿Qué podría estar ocultando yo? – preguntó lanzando una risa nerviosa. Sakura sonrió tristemente y sintió una extraña e incómoda picazón en el pecho que no había tenido antes. No le comentó ese síntoma al médico pero esperaba que como decía él no se tratara de nada más que estrés.

Tomoyo encendió la televisión y esperó que Sakura le indicara el canal que quería ver, pero la ojiverde no podía concentrarse en la televisión porque aparte del hecho de sospechar de Tomoyo aún no podía olvidar la conversación que había mantenido con su esposo. Ese hombre que le había dicho que sería su esposa en todos los sentidos. Ella conocía los deberes de las esposas de la villa pero ignoraba completamente que tareas tenía que cumplir la esposa de un hombre como Shaoran Li, supuso que tendría que decirle que no sería una conyugue cosmopolita como él. Aun no se podía creer que después de lo que había pasado toda su situación fuera a cambiar de manera tan radical como parecía haberlo hecho, esperaba que en esa ocasión las cosas sí que fueran diferentes pero por el año anterior sabía que era mejor no fiarse y esperar que lo que viniera se fuera dando. Deseaba enormemente ese cambio y ahora que el médico lo indicaba debía hacer más hincapié en obedecer.

Por un instante se imaginó dándose besos con Shaoran como hacían las esposas de la villa con sus maridos cuando volvían a casa después de días duros de cosecha y otras tareas agrícolas. Nunca había sentido contacto diferente al de sus propios dedos en sus labios que desde que había cumplido los quince años se habían vuelto más delineados y abultados, se los acarició inconscientemente con los dedos pensando en que también se habían vuelto sensibles. Bajó la mano pero eso no hizo que su imaginación se detuviera y le reprodujera imágenes de besos entre ellos. Pero la desvaneció rápidamente pensando que nunca serian esa clase de esposos. No al ver cómo era Shaoran en realidad. Ella sabía, porque se conocía perfectamente, que si él quisiera conquistarla le quedaría muy fácil hacer que se enamorara y ella sería la parte amorosa de la relación pero dudaba sobremanera que Shaoran algún día tuviera un sentimiento tierno hacia ella, quizá piedad, compasión e incluso lastima. Hasta con ese último Sakura podría aprender a amarlo, pero no sería así. Nunca se enamoraría de Shaoran Li.

Tomoyo se durmió primero que ella, quería acudir al baño pero se levantó y fue despacio para no despertarla, seguramente estaba cansada después de todo el ajetreo y sabía que no se había despegado de su silla en la sala ni lo haría hasta el momento en que vivieran en la casa.

Amaneció más pronto de lo que Shaoran pensó. Se levantó de la cama. No recordaba haber dormido nunca con tanta paz y se preguntó si tenía que ver el hecho de que se trataba de esa casa o del olor que parecía provenir del jardín. Aun le sorprendía el cambio que se había efectuado en él y por la persona que lo llevó a cabo, ese día volvía del hospital y la noche anterior habia terminado todo lo referente a su traslado seguro. Se bañó lentamente y cuando estuvo listo habló con los escoltas, él tendría que estar presente ya que quería que todo saliera bien y sabía que en el fondo la compasión seguía manchando su frio corazón. La consideración a Sakura estaba alcanzando límites que él no quería cruzar, procuraría no hacerlo. Ser blando nunca fue una opción bajo la crianza de Fen y no lo sería en ese momento. Dos horas más adelante partieron rumbo a la clínica. Cuando estaban doblando una de las esquinas el celular de Shaoran sonó.

– Soy Wei – dijo el hombre apenas pegó la bocina a su oreja.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó mientras daban la vuelta lentamente en el camino a la verja de seguridad de la casa.

– Hemos descubierto una señal cifrada hace unos momentos, un mecanismo parasito intentando interferir con las llamadas de su celular y todos los operativos de los escoltas que se manejan por red, no sabemos determinar cuanta información tienen ya que tengo entendido que ha tenido bastante contacto con el señor Hiragizawa pero será mejor que llegue a la clínica lo más pronto posible, no podemos asegurar que su esposa este fuera de peligro –

Shaoran cortó la línea, si se suponía que lo buscaban a él ¿por qué la señal que interceptaron daba otras direcciones, como por ejemplo a su esposa?

Hablando por radio con uno de los escoltas que andaban en moto tras del blindado indicó que la velocidad se iba a incrementar y dio también la indicación al conductor. Puede que la odiara, tal como le había dicho a Eriol, pero tampoco quería verla morir. La camioneta aceleró al máximo pasando con rapidez la verja que manejaba uno de los guardias, levantando polvo todos los autos y motocicletas comenzaron a descender rápidamente hasta el tráfico de la ciudad y una vez en el evitando otros autos habilidosamente haciendo en menos de cinco minutos el tramo que a una velocidad normal les habría costado quince. Una vez estacionados en la entrada de la clínica establecieron perímetro y salieron rápidamente de los autos pero con orden.

Sakura estaba sentada en la silla que daba a la ventaba de su habitación de hospital vestida simplemente con un camisón limpio. Tomoyo estaba en el baño empacando las toallas que había utilizado y el resto de su ropa. Se empeñó en hacerlo sola y Sakura no encontró manera de disuadirla. Desde su ventana veía como el sol continuaba despuntando dándole la agradable sensación de calor en la cara. Sintió el destello de algo mas pero lo asoció simplemente a algún auto que le había enviado un rayo proyectado de luz a través del parabrisas o algo así, solo que ocurrió más veces de lo que era considerado normal así que abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo para ver como varios autos negros estacionaban rápidamente en la entrada del edificio. Creyó reconocer aun a la altura en que se encontraba a los hombres de Shaoran pero no podía estar segura. Espero sentada mientras la enfermera entraba y retiraba las sabanas y demás deseándole que se terminara de mejorar. Sintió un picor en su nariz y se removió con cuidado la cánula de oxígeno que le habían dicho que debía llevar por unos días. Al lado de su silla había una pipeta pequeña con más oxígeno que le serviría para trasladarse sin necesidad de retirarlo de su rostro. Dejo de rascarse la nariz y suspiró con pesadez. Esperaría sentada a que Shaoran o a quien fuera que hubiese mandado subiera por ellas y les diera todas las indicaciones sobre cómo iban a salir.

Un hombre caminó hacia el mostrador de la enfermera jefe del piso hospitalario mirando en varias direcciones y sintiéndose inquieto por ser descubierto. A pesar de la valiosa información que recabó no habia podido determinar cuál sería el día en que le darían el alta a la esposa de Li, pero quería verla viva al menos mientras descubría la manera de darla de baja. Quería evaluar terreno para así pasarle la información al señor. Aunque lo más fácil sería sacar la diminuta arma que había logrado pasar los estrictos controles de seguridad y dispararle entre los ojos cuando se la encontrara de frente, aunque la impaciencia del señor iba en aumento lo que él quería era tenerla en su poder y torturarla por los pecados de su madre. Así que, por ahora, tendría que contentarse con observar y si se daba la oportunidad intentar llevársela para dejarla con el señor y que dejara su humor irascible.

– Discúlpeme. ¿En dónde puedo encontrar la habitación de la señora Li? – dijo el hombre mirando cándidamente a la enfermera a quien pareció hacerle poco efecto su mirada.

– ¿Quién la solicita? – preguntó suspicaz. Claro, sería muy estúpido creer que Li no la habia protegido pero el señor dijo que Li pensaba que la explosión en la casa un año atrás y los sucesos anteriores tenían que ver con él, no con su esposa y el señor decía que era conveniente que así siguiera creyéndolo ya que a la larga dejaría a su esposa vulnerable por tratar de protegerse. Aunque el señor llevaba esperando un año toda su gente se percataba de que cada día que pasaba y la joven seguía viviendo era un gramo más de desesperación. Él seguía diciendo que la hora llegaría. El hombre esperaba que fuera así, que su jefe por fin pudiera encontrar la solución a su problema de juventud.

– Me llamo Hanaka y vengo en representación de seguros de vida Equidad, quiero ofrecerle nuestro paquete de servicios a la señora – Inventó rápidamente consciente de que esa excusa podría funcionar o fracasar, en cualquiera de los dos casos no le importaría.

– La señora Li tiene restringidas las visitas, solamente su esposo y su enfermera personal tienen autorización para verla, así que será mejor que se entienda con ellos, le dan alta hoy así que podrá preguntarle directamente –

Asintiendo el hombre se alejó y se acomodó un poco el micrófono por donde seguramente se había trasmitido toda la valiosa información que sin saberlo la enfermera le dio. Esa información llegaría al centro de contacto y de ahí al señor, aún no habían podido intervenir la vivienda donde la señora Li había vivido, ya que todo el circulo de seguridad era bastante avanzado e impenetrable, aún no habían encontrado a nadie que pudiera venderse por dar la información apropiada para conocer a fondo la casa y saber dónde meterle mano. Se ajustó nuevamente el micrófono haciendo como que se estaba acomodando la corbata y lanzó una mirada fugaz hacia una de las puertas de las habitaciones en donde se asomaba una cabellera negra que al hombre le pareció brillante y hermosa. Cerró los dedos en la culata de la mini arma que tenía bajo su chaqueta, tal vez esta fuera su oportunidad.

Tomoyo cerró la puerta y caminó por el pasillo para entregar en el estar las toallas recogidas, intentó no mirar al gran hombre detrás de ella que parecía observar casi con demasiada premura el pasillo por donde se entraba a la habitación de Sakura. Se dio la vuelta para regresar a la habitación y siguió andando sin saber que el hombre que la miraba en distancia y que lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo aferraba un arma para matarla, porque decidió que sería recompensado. Podía matar a las dos mujeres y salir diciendo que había sido posiblemente un francotirador, eso crearía el caos suficiente para poder escabullirse. Iba a dar el segundo paso cuando escuchó varios más, pesados y rápidos llegando desde el ascensor.

– ¿Dónde está mi esposa? – dijo Shaoran caminando rápidamente al entrar y hablándole a la enfermera que lo miró sorprendida.

– En la habitación esperando ser trasladada a su domicilio – dijo la enfermera estoicamente sin entender por qué razón él estaba tan agitado.

Shaoran entró por el pasillo pasando casi por encima de un hombre que se quedó en el sitio mientras miraba como él y los escoltas comenzaban a asegurar el área frustrando cualquier intento que hubiera podido convertirse en un hecho. Sacó la mano de la culata y del abrigo y se obligó a dar media vuelta antes de que cualquiera de los otros pudiera considerarlo peligroso.

Shaoran irrumpió en la habitación mientras Tomoyo estaba vistiendo a Sakura quien con el traslucido camisón que portaba bajo la bata más bien parecía desnuda.

– ¡Señor Li! – exclamó Tomoyo inocentemente poniéndose delante de su señora mientras la imagen de Sakura quedaba nítidamente grabada en los ojos de Shaoran. Intentado no distraerse por la ardorosa imagen tomó la bata que Tomoyo había retirado y se la lanzó casi con delicadeza a su joven esposa.

– Póntela, cúbrete con algo, nos vamos de aquí en seguida – comentó mientras se asomaba cautelosamente a la ventana y hacia algún tipo de señal hacia abajo.

– ¿Sucede algo? – La débil voz de Sakura lo trajo de vuelta del silencioso discurso de señas que estaba dando en la ventana, eran indicaciones de por dónde saldrían, no sabían si alguien más o algún asesino estaba intentando acercarse. Tomoyo escuchó el ruido de frenos de varios carros más. Intentando que no le temblara la mano al pensar que podría llegar a repetirse lo mismo de un año atrás cuando esa bomba o lo que fuera estalló, pasó sobre los brazos de su señora la bata del camisón cerrándosela con premura. Sakura se volvió con la cánula en la nariz y la doncella tomó la pipeta de oxígeno.

– No – respondió tácitamente mientras su móvil comenzaba a sonar, lo levantó cauteloso – Eriol… – dijo rápidamente mirando a Tomoyo cuyas mejillas lentamente se estaban poniendo de color rojo – Si, aquí están conmigo, ¿ese es tu equipo de seguridad? – por el silencio que siguió y la expresión de Shaoran, Sakura determinó que sí se trataba de ellos. – Ven a la habitación, necesitaré que te lleves a la doncella, yo me iré con la muchacha –

Cerró el móvil y volvió a acercarse a la ventana. Un destello y Shaoran se apartó rápidamente. Algo no estaba bien. Cuando se alejó de la ventaba llegó al lado de Sakura.

– ¿Puedes caminar? – preguntó solemnemente al tiempo que Eriol entraba en la habitación, Sakura señaló lentamente la pipeta y su cánula. Shaoran hizo un gesto para que se la retirara y se volvió cuando su amigo comenzó a hablar.

– Había un hombre, la enfermera dice que preguntó por… –

– Hablamos después – dijo Shaoran interrumpiéndolo – así fuera un espía no podemos arriesgarnos a que haya otros como él dispuestos a hacer por lo que les han pagado – Eriol asintió y se volvió a la ahora nuevamente pálida doncella – Tenemos que irnos – le habló con inusitada ternura, una que la ojiverde pudo identificar. – Vendrá conmigo y su señora irá con Shaoran – Tomoyo la miró aterrorizada y Sakura asintió lentamente.

– No entorpezcamos sus movimientos. Vete con él, nos veremos en la casa – Al menos era lo que esperaba.

Eriol esperó a que Tomoyo saliera, poniéndose sobreprotectoramente a su derecha se perdieron por el pasillo. Sakura caminó hacia la salida con tanta lentitud como un caracol, respirando profundamente por la nariz, pero Shaoran no podía reprochárselo, el médico dijo que después de la crisis el corazón habia quedado muy débil, que mientras se adecuaba a los medicamentos la fatiga se iba a convertir en el principal problema. Impacientemente porque no quería arriesgar la vida de nadie se acercó a ella lo suficiente para tener sus rodillas y su espalda en sus manos. Ella se volvió sorprendida a mirarlo y antes de que pudiera negarse la levantó en brazos. Se tambaleó un poco no por su peso sino por el movimiento de rechazo que hizo ella pero la sostuvo con fuerza contra él sintiendo bajo sus manos la ligereza de la tela del camisón que la cubría.

– No te muevas, aun estas demasiado débil para caminar, no tienes el oxígeno y por si no te has dado cuenta nos encontramos en una situación delicada –

– Yo pregunté qué estaba pasando y no quisiste responderme – dijo Sakura, su aliento rozó delicadamente, como una pluma casi invisible, el cuello de Shaoran que se vio profunda e intolerablemente afectado por ello. Quería apartarla de si, nunca le había pasado nada similar con nadie. Ella finalmente se quedó quieta.

– Cógete más fuerte de mi cuello – dijo aunque deseaba que hiciera lo contrario, pero entre más aferrada estuviera a él menos pesaría y sería más fácil de trasportar. Sintió las manos pequeñas entrelazarse en su cuello y su respiración ahora un poco más relajada le rozaba ahora los cabellos.

Caminó lentamente hacia la salida de la habitación, ahí estaban los escoltas en formación esperando, cuando hubo salido trazaron un perímetro de seguridad alrededor de ellos. Una vez estuvieron listos avanzaron por las escaleras, no era seguro bajar por el ascensor en ese momento cuando podían haberle instalado una bomba o algo más fuerte. Era un edificio alto pero en ningún momento se sintió cansado con su carga, tenía brazos fuertes y ella no pesaba mucho. La cabeza estaba apoyada en su hombro y sus ojos cerrados como pudo comprobar cuando su propia mirada se atrevió a reconocerla a la poca distancia en que se encontraban. Cuando salieron la sombra de todos los hombres que los cubrían creaban un escudo humano contra cualquier bala de francotirador que se pudiera presentar.

Subió con ella lentamente a la parte de atrás del auto y la puerta se cerró con violencia, el conductor piso a fondo el acelerador y enfilaron con rapidez hacia la autopista principal con carros y motos detrás de ellos protegiéndolos.

Intentó desasir el abrazo de Sakura pero solo su cuerpo inerte le devolvió ahora la mirada, intento no notar el acceso de preocupación que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y que estaba atenazándolo en ese momento. Pensó que se habia desmayado pero al acercar nuevamente la piel de su cuello a la suave respiración de su nariz se percató de que se habia dormido. La fatiga debía ser excesiva ya que habia mucho ruido alrededor como para que eso hubiera sucedido, mas sin embargo no lo cuestionó, en la casa todo estaba listo para su llegada incluido el hecho de que habían trasladado las cosas de ella a la habitación principal del primer piso de la casa para evitarle subir y bajar escaleras. Shaoran sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo que ella se percatara de algo especialmente cuando introdujo esos cambios a las vidas de ambos.

Recordó las palabras que le habia dicho y de cómo se convertiría en su esposa de verdad. No sabía realmente porque lo dijo de esa manera ya que, claramente, el hecho de consumar su matrimonio no se encontraba entre sus planes inmediatos ni tardíos. Como decidió con anterioridad vivirían bajo el mismo techo y si las circunstancias lo requerían incluso se harían buenos conocidos. Pero nada más allá. La imagen de ella en camisón vino a perturbar su infranqueable determinación. El año que pasó parecía haber dejado sobre ella una huella de feminidad más que latente. Parte de la inocencia de su rostro de niña habia desaparecido dando paso a una lánguida e ingenua feminidad que le daba un aire demasiado seductor… como el olor que en ese momento impregnaba suavemente su nariz, que estaba a centímetros del cabello. Olía a cerezo…como su nombre. Y le apetecía igual.

Calló su sucia conciencia cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, él no podía ni quería encontrar atractiva a Sakura, ella fue, y seguiría siendo el medio para obtener dinero para financiaciones, como una moneda de cambio aunque ninguna moneda oliera de la manera en que ella lo hacía.

Arribaron a la casa en tiempo record, no se presentó ninguna novedad como reportó Wei antes de que entraran. La señal habia sido suprimida pero él le advirtió advertido que si lo habían hecho una vez muy posiblemente lo repetirían. Pero estarían preparados, el ataque a la seguridad fue imprevisto pero les dio ideas para evitar que volviera a suceder. Uno de los escoltas removió con suavidad a Sakura del regazo de Shaoran para que este pudiera salir. La miraba con devoción, se percató cuando salió y quedaron frente a frente con el cuerpo de ella en el medio, pero era hombre y sabia cuando otro hombre deseaba a una mujer, la mirada que tenía el escolta era tan sencilla como compasiva. Había caído también en el hechizo de fragilidad que Sakura proyectaba. Contuvo el infantil y para nada apto impulso de decirle al escolta que se la devolviera, pero lo calló y alejándose entró solo a la casa a dirigirse al que sería su nuevo despacho y encerrarse ahí hasta que cualquier emoción diferente a la indiferencia fuera completamente suprimida.

Eriol se puso delante de Tomoyo cuando miró a un hombre que se acercaba a indagar en el estar de enfermería momentos después de que dejaran la habitación. Uno de sus propios escoltas se acercó al hombre y comenzó a requisarlo, pero Eriol no se quedó para ver si era sospechoso o no, tal como Shaoran había dicho era mejor que salieran de ahí de inmediato. Había recibido la llamada de Wei cuando estaba en su oficina y se puso en marcha inmediatamente sintiendo miedo de que cualquier cosa pudiera pasarle a la que sería su esposa. La mano fría y suave de ella se aferraba a la suya mientras caminaban rápidamente por las escaleras.

– ¿Me va a decir que es lo que está pasando? – pregunto Tomoyo cuando iban por el piso dos. – Creo que debemos saberlo, siempre estamos rodeadas de equipos de seguridad ¿acaso…? –

– En algún momentos las haremos participes, pero no puedo demorarme explicándole lo que pasa, le prometo que se lo diré en su debido momento, pero no se angustie, lo último que deseo es que tenga preocupaciones. – dijo esto último mirándola a la cara, habia tal grado de intimidad que Tomoyo se sintió… ¿Incomoda? No lo sabía, solo asintió confiando plenamente en que él le diría la verdad, hasta ese momento no sabía que le hubiera mentido en algo y eso era bueno para ella, no como él… que le mintió pensando que la quería cuando solo la usaba para llegar a su hermana. Aferro aun más fuerte la mano en señal de admisión y siguieron caminando ahora hacia la salida del hospital donde él volvió a ponerse delante de ella como un fiel protector por si se presentaba algún inconveniente. Subieron al auto y partieron en seguida. Tomoyo intentó ver cuando salieron si su señora la seguía pero fue inútil porque se mezclaron entre el tránsito con mucha rapidez.

Los minutos pasaban y ellos seguían avanzando en lo que reconoció como la dirección a la casa. Miraba por la ventaba polarizada pensando en cómo se sentiría volver a caminar entre personas. En una ciudad como esa que se veía tan… moderna.

– Intento de homicidio – comentó suavemente la voz de Eriol desde la dirección en que se encontraba. Tomoyo volvió su rostro lentamente y enfoco su mirada en él.

– ¿Perdóneme? – pregunto sin entender lo que le dijo.

– Quería saber por qué se toman medidas de seguridad con usted, su señora y nosotros mismos. Es porque alguien está intentando matar a uno de nosotros. No hemos podido determinar a quién pero lo que sí sabemos es que estamos en peligro –

Tomoyo se llevó lentamente una mano a la boca y lo miro horrorizada, si su señora lo supiera… Pero en ese momento comprendió por que Eriol se lo dijo, porque sabía que ella no se lo contaría a Sakura, por que estar sometida a cualquier cosa que pudiera alertarla ponía en riesgo su vida. No quería creer o no se atrevía a pensar que él se lo habia dicho por que confiaba. En el fondo era así, pero Tomoyo aún estaba muy herida por su experiencia para comprender que Eriol intentaba establecer intimidad y secretos con ella a fin de poder alcanzar sus sentimientos.

– Pero… no hemos hecho nada… no… ¿Por qué alguien querría…? – Eriol se sintió mal de que la inocencia de ella se viera truncada por lo que le estaba diciendo, pero sabía que era mejor para todos que ambas mujeres pronto fueran despertando a la realidad que no tenían en la villa.

– Por venganza, por gusto, envidia, dinero… Hay muchas razones por las cuales una persona quiere matar a otra, simplemente no hemos podido determinar quién es el amenazado ni tampoco que es la amenaza –

– Pero… no se puede vivir así… con miedo a ser asesinado – decía Tomoyo con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Estamos haciendo lo posible por determinar que está pasando, por favor no quiero que este bajo preocupación, solo le pido que confíe, mientras yo exista nada ni nadie le hará daño a usted… ni a su señora – añadió a sabiendas que la seguridad de Tomoyo Daidoji estaba en sus manos y la de Sakura Li en las de Shaoran. Ambos habían sido claros desde que habían hablado, Eriol tenía intención de hacer a Tomoyo su esposa a toda costa. Eso implicaba ser la primera persona a cargo de la seguridad de ella.

Tomoyo no le dijo nada más, probablemente estaba analizando y aceptado todo lo que él le contó, no quiso perturbarla pero cuando llegaron la expresión de tranquilidad habia vuelto al rostro de ella. Eriol no sabía que camino habían tomado los escoltas de Shaoran pero habían llegado primero que ellos. Se bajó antes que sus escoltas y le abrió la puerta a Tomoyo para que saliera, una vez dentro de la seguridad de la casa pudo volver a pensar un poco más claramente. No se arrepentía de haberle contado la verdad y seguramente Shaoran se enteraría pronto de que así lo habia hecho y no le importaba en lo más mínimo que se lo reprochara porque a la larga entendería las razones y ya no podía devolver el tiempo.

Tomoyo hizo una primorosa reverencia para despedirse y se fue con Kajo quien le mostró a donde estaba ahora ubicada la habitación en donde dormiría la señora Li. Eriol la observo irse con el corazón tan apretado por lo que sentía por ella que se llevó una mano al pecho para calmar la tensión. "Un paso a la vez, Hiragizawa, uno a la vez…" dijo para sí mientras buscaba a Shaoran para preguntarle más a fondo sobre la información que les suministró suministrado Wei.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos pensó que estaba en un ataúd, ciertamente la somnolencia podría ser la causante de la sensación de estar encerrada en una caja e intentó tranquilizarse cuando se percató de que el hecho de que el corazón le palpitara con más velocidad de la normal hacia que le doliera el pecho. La falta de vitaminas, seguramente.

Se sosegó esperando poder reconocer el lugar en donde estaba. Lo último que recordaba era haber estado entre los brazos de su esposo, por primera y última vez, pero el hecho de que la hubiera acunado así, como si fuera algún tipo de bebe, despertó la somnolencia que tenia de trasfondo la tranquilidad de saberse a salvo. Así él se estuviera protegiendo a sí mismo de cualquier atacante, como pensó que hacía en la clínica, el hecho de que la hubiera llevado en brazos había despertado profundas sensaciones dentro de ella y quería ignorarlas, no solo porque no la llevarían a ningún lado sino porque podría hacer enfadar a Shaoran y era lo último que quería. Sus ojos marrones habían estado dentro de esos sueños desde que se durmiera en sus brazos, y su memoria se tomó el trabajo en ese momento de recordarle lo que sintió cuando las manos de él la rozaron. El calor de la piel habia traspasado la ligera tela del primoroso camisón que Tomoyo eligió para ella la noche anterior, seguramente para que el calor de la habitación no la incomodara pero ninguna de las dos se imaginó que Shaoran iba a venir a llevársela como hombre de cavernas… como uno preocupado.

Todo estaba a oscuras a su alrededor por lo que resultaba difícil enfocar cualquier cosa que no fueran las sombras. Alargó la mano y rozó con la punta de los dedos la reconocible lámpara que estaba en su habitación. Accionó el mecanismo de encendido y la tenue luz iluminó el lugar haciéndolo tan irreconocible como estaba a oscuras. Esa no era su habitación. Intentó sentarse y escuchó unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta.

– Adelante – dijo acomodando sus almohadas mullidas.

Tomoyo entró con una taza de té que con el hambre que tenía Sakura hasta le pareció un delicioso manjar.

– Dejamos que durmiera bastante, se veía agotada – dijo mirándola conmovida. Si, pensó Sakura prácticamente habia dormido doce horas. Preguntó a Tomoyo quien se lo confirmó. También le explicó que debido a su falta de vitaminas lo mejor era no exponerse a una caída o un desmayo cuando bajara las escaleras por lo que fue estipulado que su dormitorio fuese en el primer piso. Sakura continúo dudando de que esos fueran los motivos pero siguió prefiriendo callar.

Cuando terminó de tomar el té Tomoyo dijo que le iba a traer la cena, pero Sakura, que habia conseguido sentirse agobiada por todas las atenciones de las que fue parte en la clínica, le dijo con toda la seguridad del caso que iría a la mesa a cenar como todos los demás.

– Pero… – dijo utilizando argumentos valederos pero Sakura permaneció impasible. Finalmente asintió pero sabía que tendría que decírselo al señor Li, no es que fuera a consultarle sobre todos los movimientos de su esposa, pero sabía que la señora era muy obstinada cuando quería y esa obstinación podría desembocar en enterarse de la verdad.

Salió diciéndole que la esperara mientras dejaba la taza en la cocina y la ayudaba a levantarse. Se dirigió hacia el despacho de Shaoran y tocó delicadamente la puerta hasta esperar la orden de entrar. Cuando esta fue dada Tomoyo ingresó y cerró la puerta tras de ella. Aun sentía miedo de la imponente presencia de él y por la aversión que le producía por todo lo que hizo con Sakura, pero por el bien de ella hizo todo eso a un lado.

– ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el indiferentemente.

– Mi señora quiere ir al comedor a tomar su cena, se rehúsa a que se la lleve a la cama, como el médico informó que por lo menos en unos días tendría que reposar completamente y aunque le mencioné lo que acordamos de las vitaminas se niega a quedarse en cama –

Shaoran levantó la mirada de los textos que estaba leyendo, Tomoyo le devolvió la vista estoicamente esperando las indicaciones. Él no sabía que contestarle ya que esperaba la docilidad de Sakura para no tener problemas, pero ahí seguía, causándole inconvenientes. Supo que solo habría una manera de convencerla de quedarse en la habitación; asegurándose él mismo de que así fuera.

– Dígale que decidí tomar mi cena con ella, que no se puede levantar de la cama –

Si a la doncella le sorprendió esa afirmación no lo notó se dio media vuelta sin asentir ni decir palabra y se retiró del despacho. Pero a Tomoyo sí que le había pasmado el hecho de que fueran a cenar en la habitación de ella. Ahora sí que no podía determinar qué consecuencias traería en las vidas de ambas el hecho de que Shaoran hubiera cambiado tanto. Se dio la vuelta cuando sonó suavemente la campana de la puerta que avisaba que alguien estaba ingresando a la verja de seguridad.

Tomoyo se dirigió a la cocina a darle las indicaciones a Kajo ya que esta le había dicho que le comunicara que se decidiría respecto a la cena, cuando informó lo que el señor decidió la sorpresa invadió el rostro de Kajo.

Sakura estaba de pie en la habitación mirando su ropero. En el estaban acomodadas todas las prendas que habían comprado antes del incidente, y se preguntaba qué pasaría si comenzaba a hacer uso de esos utensilios. Acarició la camisa que recordó haberse puesto de color verde. Suspirando cerró la puerta lentamente y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Shaoran parado en el umbral mirándola impasiblemente. Sintió un aguijonazo de miedo a la primera impresión y le dolió perceptiblemente el pecho, se llevó una mano a este y vio que los ojos de Shaoran estaban fijos en donde tenía apoyada su mano.

– ¿Qué haces levantada? – le dijo cruzando la puerta y caminando por la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón mirándola con fijeza mientras avanzaba hasta quedar a los pies de la cama.

– Tenia frio, estaba buscando una franela – dijo Sakura mintiéndole un poco, pero no podía decirle que lo habia hecho para mirar ropa, no quería que pensara que era superficial, al mismo tiempo se preguntaba por qué tenía que importarle lo que el pensara de ella después de cómo la trató en el pasado.

Para él fue como si de repente le hubieran puesto frente a si la imagen que había vislumbrado en la clínica con los rayos del sol trasluciéndole la figura, presenció tiempo atrás una imagen similar pero con la luz de la nevera, pero su memoria sabía que ahora tenía una figura aún más curvilínea. No debía tener esos recuerdos, pensó Shaoran para sí pero su mente decidía no hacerle caso en ocasiones y esta parecía ser una de ellas. Comenzaba a conjurar imágenes que no pidió y que no quería tener frente a sí y tal era su poder que obligaba a su mismo cuerpo a reaccionar y a… ¿Desearla?

Levantó inquisitivamente una ceja.

– ¿Para qué entonces tienes una doncella sino es para que realice esas actividades por ti? –

– Como puedes ver no se encuentra – dijo ella retirando la mano de su pecho cuando su miedo se evaporó siendo sustituido por el enojo, se sentía decepcionada de ver que nada en él habia cambiado, seguía con ese tono autoritario que no admitía negativa. – Además no la voy a hacer mi esclava solamente porque esté enferma. –

– Precisamente por eso, ella está para ayudarte, ayúdate tú misma y no pongas en riesgo tu salud por nimiedades. Vuelve a la cama. – le ordenó lentamente sintiéndose súbitamente agitado por dentro.

– Hay que cenar – respondió ella pensando profundamente en si él tenía razón y estaba abusando de su lenta recuperación. Sucedía algo en el ambiente, algo que no podía reconocer porque nunca lo había sentido pero que sabía que se debía a la presencia de él.

– Cenaras acá y no habrá discusión, estarás en cama hasta que te recuperes – el latigazo de orden de su voz impactó en Sakura muy profundamente, pero intentó ignorar la decepción en aumento que seguía sintiendo.

– Pero… – sus emociones se traslucieron en su rostro sin saberlo, la pena del desengaño, la tristeza y la desolación. Shaoran pudo leerlos cada uno y se dio cuenta de que mintió mentalmente a Eriol cuando pensó que nunca habia mirado a los ojos de nadie ni sabía cómo leer emociones y ahora ahí estaba, experimentando exitosamente con la mujer más… expresiva del mundo.

Ella caminó lentamente hacia la cama y se sentó sintiendo opresión física y espiritual en el pecho.

– ¿Ahora mi encierro residirá solo en esta habitación? – dijo con la cabeza gacha y tan bajito que le costó un poco de trabajo entenderla. Ahora, pensó él, también se habia convertido en un lector de voces por que el dolor que identificó en la de ella devolvió ese picor de compasión en el pecho que no parecía querer dejarlo vivir en paz.

– No estás encerrada, estás enferma – le respondió él intentando apartar toda la compasión de su propia voz, quiso teñirla de inflexión para que ella acatara la orden – y mientras lo estés tienes que cuidarte. –

Como él no habia pasado un año encerrado en una casa no sabía lo que para ella significaba estar confinada a una habitación.

– No te estoy aprisionando, lo que dije en la clínica era cierto – dijo pensando que con ese recordatorio quizá fuera un poco más sumisa. – Pero para poder ser libre como dices querer ser tienes que tener salud, algo de lo que estas careciendo –

Ella intentaba comprenderlo pero le costaba trabajo especialmente porque no podía confiar en él. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la desolación pasara lentamente. El silencio era roto solamente por el tictac del reloj que habia sobre la mesa de noche. Se escuchó el lento chocar de porcelanas y cuando Sakura miró hacia la puerta vio que Tomoyo y Kajo traía unas bandejas con comida. ¿No estaría pensando cenar con ella o sí? Cuando Kajo puso la bandeja de él encima del tocador se percató de que efectivamente era lo que iba a hacer. Se sorprendió bastante pero decidió no decir nada. No quería saber que significaba el hecho de que él estuviera cenando con ella en su habitación, tampoco quería ilusionarse con falsedades. Una vez la cena de ambos estuvo instalada donde debía ser (la de Shaoran encima del tocador, la de Sakura encima de una bandeja especial para comer en la cama) Kajo y Tomoyo se retiraron de la habitación. Sakura se sintió intimidada por la presencia de Shaoran así que decidió comenzar a consumir su cena sin mirarlo, aun tratando de ignorar eso que habia en el ambiente.

Shaoran observaba a la muchacha tomar con lentitud la cena. Su mente seguía divagando sobre lo que ella le estaba produciendo. Por esos momentos mientras la miraba su maldita conciencia se olvidó de los problemas que tenía tanto en la oficina (que en realidad no eran muchos) y lo que apremiaba en ese momento, la seguridad de la casa. Era el epitome de la educación, comía sus alimentos con delicadeza tal que parecía… una muñeca. No se le ocurría en ese momento con que más compararla. Si, había algo más con lo que podía hacerlo… era una mujer, apenas saliendo de la adolescencia pero era una mujer. Una que estaba consiguiendo despertar en él algo que no quería sentir, algo que despreciaba. En ese punto no sabía si era lastima… ni tampoco quería saberlo.

Ella levantó la mirada antes de que él pudiera retirar la suya y los ojos de ambos conectaron. Sakura sintió una descarga eléctrica cuando comprobó lo que solamente habia estado mirando por el rabillo de ojo. Sintió una especie de aguijonazo que le decía que él la estaba observando y cuando levantó sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de él. Se sintió tan atrapada a pesar de que la expresión de él era tan seca que no pudo retirar sus propios ojos. Tenía la mano fija sobre el tenedor encima del plato pero no hizo ningún ademán de moverse, tan solo se quedó mirando esos orbes cafés sintiendo como su corazón espiritual y no físico se contraía dolorosamente. Por unos momentos quiso saber que estaba pensando él pero pensó que tal vez no fuera bueno saberlo, no sabía leer los ojos y él bien podría estarla maldiciendo.

Pero los pensamientos de Shaoran distaban de ser algo desagradable, al menos hacia ella, era hacia sí mismo que sentía desprecio. Porque aún no podía determinar lo que ella estaba haciéndole a su vida. Mientras la miraba intentaba sentir por ella ese odio manifiesto que le habia servido de arma y coraza, pero entre más lo buscaba menos se sentía en capacidad de encontrarlo. Recordó su determinación de no consumar su matrimonio, pero al verla sintió que si algún día decidía hacerlo no sería algo desagradable en absoluto. Los ojos de la mujer eran simplemente magníficos, tan extraños en su color y forma que estaba hipnotizado aun sin proponérselos. Ella le devolvía la mirada estoicamente y ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder. Él quería que dejara de mirarlo, pero ella seguía ahí. Dejó sus cubiertos a un lado sin retirar sus ojos de los de ella y mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la cama se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Sakura sintió la garganta seca ante la intensidad que ahora los ojos de él dejaban traslucir. No debía estarlo pero se sentía completamente atrapada por esa mirada casi ámbar del hombre por quien no debía… sentir más que desprecio. Mientras él se acercaba no podía pensar, sentía sus pulmones llenarse dolorosamente de aire y no quería parecer nerviosa, no quería que él notara que era débil.

– Deja de mirarme – le dijo él cuando llegó a los pies de la cama. Sonaba como una orden, pero era la primera que no daba con tono mortífero. Era como si le estuviera ordenando a un niño que tomara su leche.

– No…puedo – contestó ella completamente concentrada en los orbes de él. Quería aprender a llegar un poco a las emociones heladas de su esposo y aunque no sabía si este camino que estaba tomando en ese momento era el correcto, se sentía en la obligación de intentarlo para mejorar lo que sea que fueran a tener a partir de ese momento.

– Yo tampoco – contesto él completamente fuera de si dentro de su cuerpo pero con expresión tranquila en sus ojos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nadas más. Pero finalmente ella fue la que se quebró. Retiró su mirada antes que él como si eso significara su derrota pero no sintiéndose capaz durante más tiempo de soportar la tensión sensorial que los ojos de él le despertaban.

Shaoran observó cómo bajaba ella la cabeza, al perder el contacto su razón parecía haber vuelto a él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? En ese momento escuchó un toque lento en la puerta y se volvió a ver a Eriol que interrumpió el instante, fue como si su amigo fuera el catalizador, volvió a la realidad sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. Pero sabía que tendría que hacer algo con todo lo que habia pasado. Debía hacerlo muy pronto.

– Tengo noticias, será mejor que vayamos a tu despacho –

Asintiendo Shaoran se retiró. Una vez él cruzó la puerta pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Llenar sus pulmones de aire tan rápidamente la mareó un poco pero se serenó de inmediato. Aquello no habia sido normal, sintió sentido a Shaoran dentro de su cabeza, como si hubiera plantado ahí su imagen. Dejó los cubiertos a un lado al perder sorpresivamente el apetito. Debía hablar con Tomoyo.

Fujitaka tenía entre sus dedos la fotografía de Sakura, tenía tres años y habia sido tomada aproximadamente tres meses antes de que Nadeshiko muriera. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos cansados. Su espía le informó que Sakura habia estado enferma la semana anterior. Cerró los ojos con lágrimas cuando le contó lo que sucedió. Habia esperado que Sakura no la portara pero tenía la misma afección que propició la muerte de su madre. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie y habia esperado que Nadeshiko no le hubiera heredado la enfermedad pero quedaba patente que era así. Pero sabía que el hombre no se detendría por eso. Su informante le dijo que estaban teniendo dificultades para contener los ataques cibernéticos que revelarían toda la información sobre el diseño del plan de seguridad que tenían para con ella. Envió una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que su espía utilizara toda la tecnología al alcance para evitar que eso pasara. Su propio sistema de seguridad habia dado con unas pistas sobre el paradero del hombre, no quería intervenir aun hasta no tener algo más concreto pero el tiempo parecía estarse acabando y la vida de su hija cada día peligraba más. Tendría que hablar con Shaoran Li en poco tiempo y contarle la verdad sobre Sakura, pero no en ese momento, primero tendría que agotar todas sus opciones.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bueno, nuevamente yo acá, despues de varios meses de ausencia, pero en la nota que alcanzaron a leer se explicaban las razones de la demora y que va a seguir siendo la principal razon de demorarme en las actualizaciones de la historia, espero que el capi sea de su agrado tanto como los anteriores. Probablemente vean algunas faltas en él pero no podia esperar a mi beta para publicarlo, sé que ella sabra perdonarme pero no queria fallarles aun mas. Gracias por seguir ahí. **_

_**Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.**_

**Dinastia Li**

**Capitulo 16**

Shaoran cerró la puerta detrás de él mientras Eriol se acomodaba en una de las sillas de su hasta entonces casi inutilizado despacho, al menos en esa casa. Había sobre el escritorio una carpeta que no estaba ahí horas antes.

– Tenemos nuevos indicios – dijo Eriol solemnemente señalando la carpeta – Pruebas de balística, de los explosivos y otras cosas que encontraron en la casa el día del atentado –

Shaoran se acercó al escritorio y se sentó en su propia silla, miró superficialmente el informe por que sabia que en esos momentos no seria capaz de hilvanar dos pensamientos seguidos, no existía concentración para él en esos momentos.

– Ilustrarme – dijo intentando que su amigo no notara su estado.

– Según estos reportes, completamente estudiados y que les llevo un año recopilar, todo el material utilizado para el atentado es de primera categoría. Es decir es sumamente costoso. Solamente hay dos guerrillas en este país que pueden costearse tal calidad de armamento. Ahora resta averiguar de cual de las dos se trata. No queremos llamar la atención, los investigadores están intentando ser lo mas precisos posibles, pero son maestros del ocultamiento –

– Deben apresurarse, contratamos a los mejores investigadores, estoy seguro de que pueden ser mas listos que esos – dijo Shaoran parándose de la silla – Ademas a pesar de todo lo que se ha hecho seguimos sin saber que tan grande es nuestra brecha de seguridad –

– Ajá, ya les di esas indicaciones – dijo Eriol mirando fijamente la espalda de Shaoran. Quería hacer la pregunta pero no sabia como reaccionaria.

Shaoran asintió y un involuntario suspiro escapó de sus labios, pero no fue disimulado lo suficientemente rápido para que Eriol no lo notara.

En realidad su cabeza seguía siendo un lio. No sabia con qué poder lo había amarrado la mirada de ella, pero aún en presencia de Eriol y cuando sabia que tenia tener sus cinco sentidos en lo que le estaba diciendo los ojos de ella seguían torturándolo. Por mas que sacudiera la cabeza, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, ese gesto no sirvió para nada. Tenia que hacer algo.

– Que sigan investigando – dijo sencillamente y salió del despacho hacia su habitación.

Eriol permaneció sentado unos momentos recordando en su cabeza momentos antes, cuando había entrado a la habitación de Sakura y había presenciado como la intensidad del ambiente era mas que palpable. No era nadie para vaticinar nada pero una parte de si le decía que bien podía ser que Shaoran había escuchado sus concejos sobre acercarse y conocer un poco mas a su esposa.

Se levantó de la silla, era hora de irse.

Cuando iba a cruzar el vestíbulo para salir una tocecilla casi imperceptible llamó su atención. Se volvió lentamente y vio a Tomoyo parada mirándolo con fijeza. Ella simplemente se inclinó e hizo una reverencia elegante antes de hablar con las mejillas arreboladas, estaba aun mas hermosa que antes, sentía que cada vez que la veía algo en ella era diferente, algo que lo hacia añorarla mucho mas.

– Espero que tenga buena noche – dijo ella como ultima frase antes de darse la vuelta para retirarse,

– Para usted también, señorita Daidoji – Eriol envolvió el apellido de ella en sus labios como una caricia. Se hizo perceptible que ella se percató de esa entonación especial cuando sus hombros se pusieron tensos en el momento en que se retiraba. Luego cuando a Eriol le pareció que ella había asentido lentamente desapareció de su vista.

Tomó aire lentamente sintiendo que ese pequeño intercambio había hecho algo bueno por él. Abrió la puerta y salio en dirección a su propio auto.

Era ya muy tarde cuando Shaoran subió a su habitación a dormir. En el momento en que abrió la puerta una corriente de aire frio lo envolvió. Por su mente corrió la incongruente pregunta de por qué no había una mujer calentándole la cama y antes de que pudiera evitarlo una imagen de la mujer que estaba en el piso de abajo haciendo esa labor cobró vida en sus ojos. Sacudió la cabeza como acto reflejo para apartar esos pensamientos y comenzó a desvestirse para meterse en la cama.

Solo se puso el pantalón, sabia que entraría en calor apenas se echara la bandada de cobijas que tenia la cama encima. Apagó la lampara de la sala y cerró los ojos intentando tener una noche tranquila.

Pero sus sueños, esos que desde hacia mucho tiempo no tenia vinieron en esa ocasión para atormentarlo.

Jamás desde que era pequeño había vuelto a soñar con su madre, desde que fuera arrancado de su lado, pero esa noche ella decidió aparecer en su inconsciente. Ambos se miraban fijamente, él ya era un adulto, ella era tal y como la tenia grabada en su mente la ultima vez que la vio. Hermosa, pálida y majestuosa.

Ella alargaba su mano lentamente hasta dejarla en perfecto ángulo hacia él. Su propia mano pareció cobrar vida e intentó alcanzarla, pero tal como sucedía cuando era niño nunca podía tocarla, tan solo percibía el viento frio traspasar sus dedos. Sentía que en el sueño su voz se alzaba para llamarla pero el sonido que salia de su boca era mudo como una hache. Su madre le sonreía como si tampoco pudiera escuchar el sonido de su desesperación. Luego se dio la vuelta para irse. Shaoran estaba dispuesto a seguirla, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de ella en su sueño pero al hacer el ademan de moverse no pudo hacerlo. Luchó contra las cadenas invisibles que lo amarraban pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Cuando se miró las manos se dio cuenta de por que su fuerza no era suficiente, su tamaño y extremidades eran las de un niño, las del infante que había sido cuando lo separaron de ella.

Sintió algo parecido a la desesperación, en su cabeza las resonancias de sus gritos hacían vibrar sus oídos. La llamaba una y otra vez sin poder alcanzarla.

Sakura abrió velozmente sus ojos cuando los sonidos alteraron el artero silencio que la había sumido en una ligera duermevela, su sentido del oído se agudizó de repente haciendo que los repiqueteos que escuchaba se duplicaran en la noche. Por lo que oía venían del piso de arriba, justamente de la habitación debajo de la que se encontraba.

Apartó sus cobijas y se arrastró al borde de la cama. Tenia un poco de miedo, conocía la casa a la perfección y sabia que la habitación sobre la suya correspondía a la principal de la casa, la que hasta hace unos días ella misma ocupaba y la que en esos momentos, si no se equivocaba estaba ocupando Shaoran.

¿Estaría buscando algo? Puso los pies sobre el piso helado y buscó sus baletas en la oscuridad, las encontró al pie de la cama junto con la bata del camisón. Se inclinó a recogerlos y la cánula de oxigeno haló fuertemente de su nariz. Miró la bala grande de oxigeno para las noches y la que tenia que usar para desplazarse, mas pequeña al lado de esta pero no podía llevarla rodando si no quería alertar a la casa de que estaba haciendo caminatas nocturnas. Resoplando como una niña se retiró el oxigeno y comprobó que entraba el suficiente aire a sus pulmones sin necesidad de este. Respiró profundamente varias veces sintiéndose un poco fatigada. Definitivamente eso de las vitaminas iba a tener que mejorar pronto. Siguió escuchando los sonidos raros. Se levantó y sintió que se mareaba por unos momentos. Esperó a recuperar el equilibrio y volver a regular su respiración. Cuando todo estaba bajo control caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación. Sentía frustración al tener que hacerlo como en cámara lenta pero no era masoquista y no se iba a arriesgar a caerse desmayada en medio del pasillo para que o la encontraran muerta por hipotermia en la mañana o despertara al todo el mundo cuando se golpeara la cabeza. Cerró la puerta tras de si pensando en que si Tomoyo tenia problemas al dormir al menos pensaría que ella seguía dentro de la habitación.

Siguió caminando hasta salir a la sala, cada paso que daba le producía una angustiante picada en el pecho. Algo dentro de ella le decía que nada de eso se debía a falta de vitaminas, pero no iba a cuestionar nada aunque las dudas la llenaran.

Cuando llegó al inicio de las escaleras le parecieron como una inmensa montaña que escalar. Subió paso a paso deteniéndose para tomar aire. Llegó al final de una pieza pero aferrándose a su pecho y respirando con rapidez. Cuando se estabilizó camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación en donde se escuchaban un poco mas de cerca los sonidos.

Escuchaba algo parecido a la respiración que ella misma ostentó momentos antes.

Rogando para no estar cometiendo un error accionó el picaporte suavemente y empujó la puerta. Intentó enfocar en la oscuridad algo que le diera un aliciente sobre lo que sucedía. Caminó lentamente en dirección a la cama y cuando estuvo allí vio las sabanas agitarse, escuchó los gemidos ahogados, teñidos de lo que parecía ser la mas absoluta desesperación. Lo sabia por que ella misma había despertado de pesadillas emitiendo esos sonidos angustiados. Shaoran estaba sumido en una pesadilla y a juzgar por sus movimientos y demás debía ser una muy vivida. Alargó su mano y encendió la lamparilla de la mesa de noche que iluminó tenuemente el pecho de Shaoran poniendo en evidencia la capa de sudor que lo cubría. No usaba la parte superior del pijama pensó ella ingenuamente y sintiendo para su hondo pesar que comenzaba a sonrojarse ante la vista de tanta piel descubierta.

Apartó su inocencia a un lado y dejándose dominar por el sentido de compasión intentó despertarlo. Sin importar lo que le hubiera hecho no merecía eso, nadie lo hacia, ser atormentado por los sueños no era algo agradable.

– Esposo... – dijo suave pero firmemente esperando que fuera suficiente pero él solamente se agitaba y alargaba las manos intentando alcanzar algo. Sakura suspiró pesadamente y volviendo a rogar por no equivocarse lo llamó mas quedamente.

De repente en su sueño su madre lo llamaba, volvía a ser adulto y levantó la mirada para verla frente a él, distorsionada y llamándolo "esposo". Claro que los sueños siempre estaban plagados de sucesos extraños seguramente quería decirle "hijo" y lo mas importante de todo, estaba de vuelta. La mano blanca se alargó, ella se inclinó sobre él y sonriendole beatíficamente puso esa mano sobre la suya.

Felicidad. Era en lo único en lo que podía pensar Shaoran mientras sus propias extremidades que ahora parecían estar libres de ataduras pugnaban por abrazarla. Levantó velozmente su mano antes de que ella apartara la suya y la aferró fuertemente de la muñeca.

Sakura se contuvo de gritar cuando la mano de Shaoran se movió a velocidad de rayo para cerrarse como un grillete en su brazo, la apretaba con tanta fuerza que seguramente tendría hematomas al día siguiente. Se puso la otra mano en la boca tratando de ahogar con ella cualquier sonido que el dolor, la sorpresa o cualquier gesto inesperado de Shaoran pudiera sacar de su garganta. Pensó que se había despertado pero seguía profundo, sus facciones se habían relajado un tanto. Se preguntó si tendría que quedarse toda la noche ahí parada antes de arriesgarse a intentar liberar su muñeca y en el proceso despertarlo y que le dijera cosas hirientes. No se sentía con la fuerza física ni mental para hacerlo. Intentó sutilmente halar y liberarse usando suavemente su otro brazo pero fue inútil.

Su madre intentaba irse. Aunque la sentía frente a si y fuertemente sujeta ella hacia una ligera fuerza para liberarse. "Esta vez no te dejare" pensó incongruentemente levantando su otra mano y asiendo con rapidez la otra muñeca de ella.

"¡_No_!" Parecía que el grito pugnaría por salir, sofocó nuevamente el ruido ante la rapidez de los movimientos de Shaoran. Su instinto la hizo finalmente retroceder con mas fuerza . Su corazón golpeaba dolorosamente en su pecho y sentía nauseas y mareo pero todo tenia que ver con la sensación de sentirse atrapada, la espalda le dolía por la incomoda posición en que se encontraba . Él seguía acostado de espaldas y la fuerza con la que la agarraba había hecho que ella se inclinara. Tendría que despertarlo quisiera o no , lo mas probable era que terminara cayéndose sobre él y que pensara que lo acosaba.

"_Ahora no podrás irte_" pensó Shaoran subiendo las manos lentamente por los brazos de su madre. "¿_Por que no me abrazas_?" pensaba en sus sueños lleno de resentimiento "_Yo quiero abrazarte_". Aunque hubiera aprendido a comportarse como hombre de hielo en el fondo siempre había vivido traumatizado por la ausencia de ella, pero era una debilidad que no se permitió ni se permitiría nunca demostrar. La culpa había sido de ambos, de ella y de él por no oponerse con mas fuerza a su tío.

"_No me dejes, al menos no en este sueño, te he extrañado tanto_" Empujó los hombros de la figura de su madre hacia si enterrando su nariz en su cuello. Ella no olía como recordaba. A su madre le gustaba la esencia del azahar pero ahora, donde fuera que estuviera, parecía gustarle la esencia del árbol de cerezo .

No importaba, pensó cuando apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ella escuchando el loco palpitar de su corazón. Las manos frías y finas frotaron sus orejas y acariciaron sus cabellos con tanta ternura materna que Shaoran pensó en ponerse a llorar en ese preciso momento.

Nada preparaba a Sakura para los movimientos de Shaoran, de repente ya no estaba inclinada sobre él sino de espaldas, en la misma cama y debajo de su cuerpo, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y con la mas absoluta expresión de felicidad en su rostro dormido. Intentó serenar su corazón y respiración. Movió sus manos, que habían quedado atrapadas entre los cuerpos de ambos, hacia una posición mas cómoda, la cabeza de él. Sus dedos rozaron sus oídos hasta que se perdieron en el cabello desordenado y suave. Él abrazaba su cuerpo como si de verdad la quisiera pero la dolorosa realidad que Sakura veía era que podía estar soñando con alguna de las muchas mujeres con las que lo había visto en la T.V.

Un instinto de conservación, por demás poderoso, le decía que lo empujara y gritara hasta que se despertara pero otro le decía que permaneciera así, que disfrutara de ese momento por que presentía que nunca iba a volver a estar tan cerca de él y de las emociones que le hacia sentir. El olor a hombre, a loción para después del afeitado, combinado con el olor a lavanda de las sabanas creaban una poderosa esencia que la envolvía fervientemente como en un capullo. El frio se había ido siendo sustituido por el calor de la piel desnuda. El cuerpo de Sakura estaba tan relajado como ese fuera el lugar en el que quería estar para sentirse del todo bien, sin corazones latiendo dolorosamente ni respiraciones faltas de aire. Cuanto deseo en esos momentos ser su verdadera esposa así podría dormirse sin dolor y sin miedo a lo que la esperaría al día siguiente.

Los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas él sueño de él se profundizo pero ahora permanecía quieto y su respiración obraba curiosas sensaciones al tenerla justo debajo de su cuello, en su pecho. El cuerpo núbil de Sakura desconocía lo que le sucedía. De repente quería abrazarlo, apretarlo contra ella y que la sensación, tan nueva y adictiva no se fuera nunca. Suspiro quedamente sintiéndose ahora somnolienta pero no podía dormirse, debía retirarse.

Intentó soltarse, con suavidad y paciencia pudo salir de debajo de él. Se puso de pie, se dio la vuelva mirando desde su posición una nueva cara de su marido, parecía que se veía vulnerable cuando dormía, el ceño de su frente y su constante gesto de desprecio desaparecía completamente. Antes de que sus escrúpulos u otro pensamiento borde la hiciera arrepentirse se inclinó suavemente y besó la mejilla de Shaoran. Se preguntaba por que todo había tenido que ser así. Por que no podían ser dos personas normales, haberse conocido en otras circunstancias y tal vez haber tenido una vida juntos, sin nada que los atormentara?

"Deja de mirarme"

"No puedo..."

Ahí quedaba mas que comprobado que tan hechizaste resultaba Shaoran para sus ojos y cuan peligroso estaba siendo para su lastimada alma. Retrocedió hasta la puerta sin dejar de mirarlo y cuidadosamente salio dándole una ultima mirada antes de cerrar. Antes de llegar a la escalera sintió que una tenue y nada pedida sonrisa trepaba por su cara.

El sonido de los pájaros trinando alegremente despertó a Shaoran de su cómodo sueño. Se sentía mejor como si algo hubiera pasado en la noche. Orzo a su mente a recordar y su actitud, aquella que había aprendido a adoptar gracias a su tío le impidió sentirse feliz por que lo que paso fuera la razón de su descanso. Aspiró pesadamente siendo súbitamente consiente del olor que invadía su piel y permanecía en las sabanas. Olor a árbol de cerezo. No podía recordar en ese momento donde había olido algo semejante, era demasiado agradable, le hacia desear... acostarse con una mujer. Como si fuera un afrodisíaco. ¿En donde había olido antes esa esencia? Pensó infantilmente en que no quería bañarse para así quedarse con ella hasta que se desvaneciera pero sabia que seria ridículo por no decir impropio ir a la oficina sin bañarse, sintiéndose un poco mas animado salio hacia el baño a prepararse para un nuevo día.

Alguien sacudía su hombro incomodandola persistentemente.

– Mi señora, el oxigeno – decía la preocupada voz de Tomoyo penetrando por la somnolencia de Sakura, levantó la mano para negar, se había olvidado de ponérselo cuando volvió en la noche y no se sentía fatigada.

– No lo necesito – dijo porfiadamente sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada.

– Eso seguramente debe decidirlo el medico, recuerde que le prometió que haría todo lo posible por recuperarse completamente –

No quería torearla, tan solo quería dormir así que dejo que le pusiera la incomoda cánula y le diera los medicamentos de la mañana que bebió con agua fresca. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada ante la preocupada mirada de Tomoyo.

– ¿Se siente bien? – le preguntó con ansiedad.

– Si, solo tengo sueño. No dormí bien anoche – dijo recordando en su mente los motivos de su insomnio, seria un hermoso momento que nunca olvidaría.

– ¡Ah! – suspiró Tomoyo,el alivio en su voz era palpable.

Sakura tranquilizó a Tomoyo lo suficiente como para volverse y seguir durmiendo sin que esta se preocupara más. La doncella la miró extrañada, a excepción de los días en que había estado enferma era extraño que remoloneara entre las sabanas, pero ya le había dicho que estaba bien y aunque su semblante era somnoliento por lo demás se veía en perfecto estado de salud.

Cuando Shaoran bajó encontró la mesa del comedor lista con el desayuno de ese día. Kajo estaba terminando de poner las servilletas cuando él entro y la saludó con su habitual y marcada frialdad.

– Buenos días, señor – respondió ella de igual manera.

Se sentó en la silla y comenzó a prepararse el té como le gustaba. Automáticamente miró a su derecha donde tendría que haber una persona acompañándola. Pensó en esa persona y miro a Kajo.

– ¿Ya desayunó ella? – preguntó esperando no tener que mencionar su nombre para que Kajo supiera de quien le hablaba. Al parecer le comprendió por que negó con la cabeza.

– Su doncella me explicó que aun seguía durmiendo, parece que aun se fatiga demasiado –

Shaoran asintió pensando en si ella aun continuaría enferma y si esos síntomas ameritaban que llamara a un medico. Nunca había convivido realmente con una persona enferma, su tío no contaba ya que mientras vivió con él no estaba enfermo, el maldito había tenido toda su salud y fuerzas para hacerle la vida imposible.

– Dile a la doncella que recuerde que debe alimentarla bien, los medicamentos que toma son fuertes – dijo mecánica y cortantemente esperando no haber dejado traslucir alguna emoción distinta a la indiferencia.

– Si, señor –

Kajo se retiró y Shaoran terminó de servirse el resto del desayuno. Una vez acabó caminó hacia el vestíbulo de la casa, hizo las correspondientes llamadas por el móvil y en menos de diez minutos todo el equipo de seguridad estaba listo para partir.

Cuando llegó a la empresa se puso a trabajar asiduamente para tener al día los reportes de gastos y demás. Estaba concentrado cuando sonó el teléfono interno.

– ¿Si? – preguntó por el altavoz.

– Un señor pide hablar con usted, de carácter urgente – contestó su secretaria.

No sabía que tenía algo importante que atender ese día, al menos no desde la última vez que consultó su agenda.

– ¿Pasó por todos los controles de seguridad? – preguntó abandonando su informe e indagando en su agenda digital para darse cuenta de que no había nada señalado.

– Si, señor. Uno de los hombres me dijo que estaba "limpio de todo" –

– Está bien, que pase – dijo serenamente. Cuando cortó la comunicación abrió el cajón que estaba la derecha de su escritorio y tomó de este una beretta x4 (arma de fuego italiana) cargada. Comprobó que estuviera lista y la dejó en un sitio estratégico, un espacio sobresaliente en su parte del escritorio que le permitiría tomarla rápidamente si se presentaba alguna situación con el hombre. Sabía manejarla perfectamente y sus profesores siempre habían aludido su puntería, al menos podría defenderse.

Alguien tocó suavemente la puerta y cuando murmuró que pasaran un pie revestido con ropajes que solo había visto el día de su boda dio paso a la figura alta de alguien que recordaba bien. Se trataba de Fujitaka Kinomoto, aunque vestía igual que antes su rostro se veía demacrado y enfermo. Se miraron uno a otro sin pestañear hasta que por fin Shaoran habló.

– ¿A que debo su visita? – no quería ser cortes pero debía saber cual era la razón que lo había impulsado a ir allí. No lo invito a sentarse, no quería que la visita de él se prolongara demasiado. Aun no superaba el hecho de que gracias a las maquinaciones de ese hombre y su tío había acabado… así. Luego la parte de si que había empezado a salir a flote días atrás le hizo preguntarse si el hombre no estaría allí para reclamar a su hija. Bien, si era por eso perdía completamente el tiempo, no renunciara a su esposa no por que la quisiera o eso se decía, simplemente por que parecía que la ausencia de ella era la causante de su enfermedad, pero era demasiado tarde, él había movidos sus fichas en propio beneficio y la había entregado como mercancía de cambio.

– Necesito hablarle de algo muy importante pero no sé que tan seguro sea acá en su oficina. – Fujitaka tomó aire para hablar nuevamente, el constante dolor de cabeza hacia que sus funciones motoras se ralentizaran un poco – me enteré de lo que pasó con Sakura, eso junto con otros factores me ha forzado a venir a advertirle sobre algunos eventos que… –

– Hace mas de un año que la vendió – dijo Shaoran duramente preguntándose al mismo tiempo cómo demonios pudo enterarse, ya pensaré en eso mas adelante. Tuvo la satisfacción de ver como la rigidez en el cuerpo de Fujitaka se hacia evidente. – ¿Por qué venir hasta ahora, mostrando una preocupación que, perdóneme que se lo diga, llega con mucho retraso? –

– Usted no sabe cuales fueron las circunstancias que me orillaron a hacer lo que hice y es por eso que he venido para exponerlas y poner un común acuerdo, ella corre mucho…. –

– No me interesa. Lo que hicieron hecho está – habló rápida y concisamente como su conciencia se lo exigía. Si ese hombre hubiera sido mas fuerte de carácter nada de eso habría pasado. – Ella pasó a ser de mi propiedad en el momento en que decidieron concretar el matrimonio, lo que pasara y pase con ella aparte de ser mi responsabilidad no es asunto suyo, ella ya no es su hija –

Fujitaka aun se encontraba en tensión parecía un lobo a la defensiva como si albergara aun sentimiento para con Sakura pero eso no tenia por que importarle ya era tarde.

– Está bien, pero necesito… –

– Usted necesita salir de mi oficina y de mi vida de una sola vez. Verlo solamente me recuerda a mi tío arruinándome la vida, y creo que ya tuve suficiente de ello desde pequeño, haga el favor de largarse por donde vino –

– Se va a arrepentir, esto es muy serio, Sakura esta en r…. –

– Váyase – cortó Shaoran sin estar dispuesto a escuchar nada mas. No quería saber nada de ese hombre, ahora tenia que concentrarse en su vida, en averiguar lo que pasaba, no necesitaba la tardía preocupación de un hombre así.

Fujitaka ardía de ira por dentro, tal vez el joven tenia razón, tal vez debió haber encontrado otra manera de solucionar las cosas para la seguridad de su hija pero en ese momento no había pensado sino en salvarla, fuera con quien fuere, pero alejada del peligro que corría si se quedaba con él. Había venido a advertirle a Shaoran Li que los atentados todo lo había planeado ese hombre buscando la venganza por haber perdido el amor de Nadeshiko. Tenia la intención de decirle que las tensiones y las cosas que alteraran a Sakura serian desencadenantes para una crisis cardíaca, que Nadeshiko había padecido de lo mismo y que le descubrieron la enfermedad cuando estaba embarazada y era tarde para interrumpir el crecimiento del bebe en su vientre… que al desembarazarla la situación de su corazón se había empeorado y a pesar de haberla operado y de haber seguido todas las indicaciones medicas había muerto, tal como moriría Sakura si no se operaba pronto.

Liu le había dicho que eso el señor ya lo sabia, pero lo que no sabia es que estaba en el punto de mira de uno de los mas poderosos asesinos del mundo que quería acabar con Sakura por creerla culpable de la muerte de Nadeshiko.

Tendría que hablar nuevamente con el doble agente. Si Shaoran Li se había negado a escucharlo no podía hacer nada más que seguir a la sombra como un espectro protector y rogar a Dios por que ese hombre no encontrara a su hija y la matara.

Cuando Fujitaka salió Shaoran se sentó pesadamente en la silla. Que caradura, pensaba en sus adentros mientras intentaba concentrarse en su informe. Pero parecía que ahora los números bailaban ante sus ojos y no podía reunirlos de la manera correcta. Maldito hombre. Hasta en eso tenia que afectarlo.

Levantó la bocina con rapidez y aporreó el numero de la casa en el teclado de números, se hizo silencio mientras la línea se auto escaneaba y se aseguraba de no estar pinchada. Luego sonó el timbre del otro lado.

– ¿Casa de Li? – preguntó la voz de Kajo.

– ¿Ya desayunó? – una vena nada conocida de Kajo le quiso responder que si, que ella misma había desayunado pensando que no sabia a quien hacia referencia, pero dado lo grosero de su tono pensó que era mejor no torearlo.

– Si señor la doncella insistió en llevárselo a la cama pero la señora se levantó y con el oxigeno portátil llegó hasta el comedor sin que le pasara nada –

– Muy bien – dijo y volvió a colgar, curiosamente después de oír que ella se había alimentado correctamente los números volvieron a ponerse en su lugar en el informe y pudo trabajar.

La cánula pegada a la nariz de Sakura le impidió que el polen de las flores entrara por la nariz, sentía sus fosas nasales como un desierto y una picada en su pecho. Tomoyo le había dicho que era normal y que le prepararía una pomada de lanolina para que no se le resecara aun mas la nariz, pero había ignorado olímpicamente su dolor en el pecho. Sakura sentía las mentiras rodeándola como un manto delicado pero poderoso que hacia las veces de coraza protectora, una debajo de la cual no quería seguir viviendo. Pero tenia que saber que era realmente lo que le sucedía y sabia con certeza que Tomoyo tenia esa información. Lo difícil era hacer que se lo dijera, parecía empeñada en cuidarla y mantenerse en silencio que se preguntó como lo haría.

– ¿Hasta cuando dijo el medico que tengo que usarlo? – pregunto Sakura cortando una hierva mala y echándola a la bolsa que tenia Tomoyo en las manos.

– Hasta que este completamente restablecida – contesto monótonamente ella, como cuando se aprende un libreto.

– Siéntate acá – dijo Sakura llamándola a su lado. Tomoyo dudó unos momentos mientras la penetrante y verde mirada de Sakura perforaba sus propios ojos. – Sabes que no debes mentirme, ¿cierto? – dijo la señora tomando entre las suyas, frías, las cálidas de Tomoyo. La doncella asintió lentamente intentando no apartar la mirada, si lo hacia sabia que la señora se daría cuenta de que le mentían.

– Claro que lo sé – dijo Tomoyo asintiendo con la cabeza. Sakura asintió y levanto lentamente las manos para quitarse el oxigeno de la cara. Había llegado la hora de jugar las cartas, quería arriesgarse a saber si le estaban mintiendo o no. Tomoyo apretó las de ella fuertemente pero no dijo nada.

Apartándose de Tomoyo caminó lentamente de un lado a otro. La serenidad de la doncella estaba a punto de abandonarla cuando la tez de su señora comenzó a teñirse de pálido y casi azulado. Sakura se volvió a Tomoyo con una mano en el pecho.

– Tu sabes que esto no tiene nada que ver con vitaminas – le dijo agitadamente. Se sentó lentamente en el pasto en el sitio donde se había detenido de caminar y cruzando las piernas miro fijamente a Tomoyo. – ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? – le preguntó de una sola vez y mirándola con una intensidad que inconscientemente la obligaba a obedecer.

La doncella agitó las manos nerviosa. Así no conseguía sino delatarse más y el mundo de Sakura cayó unos pies mas abajo. Así que era algo más y todos querían ocultárselo para no herirla, después de todo había tenido razón en sus sospechas.

– Esta bien, no me lo digas, tan solo no creas que soy tonta –

– Nunca creería eso, señora yo…– finalmente bajó la mirada quebrándose completamente – Prometí no decir nada para protegerla – sollozos callados manaban de su boca.

Sakura gateó como una chiquilla hasta encontrarse nuevamente con Tomoyo quien inocentemente levantó su mano con la cánula ofreciéndosela nuevamente con una expresión compungida en el rostro.

– No puedo decírselo, pero por favor póngasela, no se arriesgue mas – Sakura levantó la cánula y se la puso.

– No quiero que me mientas, Tomoyo, pero no ocultes cosas como estas de mi –

– Yo solo… – Pero se calló lo que iba a decir, no podía ser mas tonta de lo que ya había sido, finalmente su señora se había dado cuenta de que le había fallado.

Quería consuelo, no se sentía bien diciéndole mentiras pero la promesa había sido por su bienestar, ahora había traicionado al señor y al señor Eriol… Al recordarlo a él sintió un súbito calor inundando sus mejillas, esperaba que no fuera notorio y que su señora creyera que se debía al sol. Cuando se enterara de que no había sido capaz de sostener la mentira se burlaría de ella y la odiaría, quería decírselo quería que él le ofreciera una palabra que la hiciera sentirse menos mal. Ayudó a Sakura a ponerse de pie y con el oxigeno de transporte la tez siguió pálida pero no azul como antes.

Ambas entraron a la casa y caminaron lentamente a las habitaciones de Sakura. Una vez allí la instaló en la cama y la acomodó.

–Perdóneme… yo no puedo – dijo Tomoyo intentando que su señora entendiera.

– Lo entiendo, pero quiero estar sola – dijo Sakura lo mas amablemente que pudo. La doncella abandonó la habitación reticentemente.

Cuando se hubo ido la cabeza de Sakura estalló en miles de pensamientos que le hicieron doler levemente. Se esperaba de Shaoran e incluso de su amigo que le ocultaran que pasaba algo malo con ella, pero no entendía como habían logrado convencer a Tomoyo que siempre le había dicho la verdad. Pero no podía juzgarla, no cuando caía en cuenta de que si Tomoyo se hubiera hallado en una situación semejante su instinto principal había sido protegerla. Lo que no sabia quera qué tenia y eso la llenaba de dudas sobre lo que podía, debía hacer o no. Cerró los ojos. Por favor, rogaba para si, no quiero sufrir más. Se dio la vuelta en la almohada y cerró los ojos esperando que el sueño viniera a tranquilizarla.

Terminar el informe le llevo casi toda la mañana, y a excepción de la interrupción terminó todo bien, tenia el resto de la tarde libre para holgazanear, tal vez.

Pensó en un arrebato de adrenalina, que podría llamar a alguna de las mujeres con las que no se había citado hacia tiempo, tal vez ellas podrían aliviarle el tedio que sentía en ese momento, pero cuando miraba la bocina no sentía el verdadero impulso de hacerlo, ese que llegaba rápidamente cuando tenia alguna necesidad que rascarse, miraba el teléfono fijamente casi prediciendo lo que pasaría si hablaba con alguna de ellas. Invitación a cenar, charla intransigente, bebida en alguna habitación lujosa de hotel, sexo desenfrenado y despedida rápida. Como una rutina vio pasar todos esos eventos delante de sus ojos sin el entusiasmo que antes mostraba.

Se pasó las manos por la cara recordando el olor con el que se había despertado esa mañana, ahora que tenia tiempo forzó a su memoria a recordar en donde había tenido ese olor en su nariz antes, en quien y las razones por las que se había despertado oliendo así. Kajo nunca lavaba sino con aroma de lavandas, tampoco usaba perfume de cerezo y se sintió extrañamente risueño al imaginar a la seria ama regándolo con su perfume mientras dormía. No se le ocurría en quien mas pensar. Cerró los ojos y de repente se sintió muy cansado.

La visita del padre de su esposa lo había dejado tensionado, lo suficiente para agarrarse todas las energías, sintió que la duermevela se apoderaba de él rápidamente y volvía a vivir el sueño de la noche anterior. Solamente que parecía contemplarlo todo a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados.

Ahí estaba el olor, parecía que su sentido del olfato lo había grabado como algún recuerdo agradable que valía la pena traer a colación siempre que quisiera. Como en ese momento cuando parecía estar nuevamente tirado en la cama de su habitación esperando por que su añorada madre viniera a verlo como en la noche. Solo que no fue su madre quien apareció. Había sido ella… en medio de su sueño había sentido sus pasos suaves y había pensado que era su madre pero en realidad no lo había sido, las muñecas de su madre eran un poco menos esbeltas, aunque realmente eso podría decirlo por que cuando se había aferrado a esos brazos había sido un niño, pero el olor no era el mismo, había sido ella, pensó abriendo los ojos rápidamente. Sakura era quien había atado en su habitación esa noche y la esencia que ya usaba era la misma a la que se había despertado oliendo.

Se levantó de su escritorio como si lo hubieran pinchado, parecía que su memoria había decidido volver y le traía como si estuviera viendo una película imágenes que no recordaba haber presenciado. Su voz suave llamándolo para despertar, sus muñecas atrapadas por sus propias manos, su cuerpo debajo del suyo. Un cuerpo que, tal como había previsto antes, había dejado atrás la niñez.

De repente el fuego que había esperado sentir al hacer la llamada a alguna mujer ilícita volvió a dispararse en sus venas cuando pensó en su esposa para sustituir a la cualquiera. Era loco, enfermo, pero las emociones de su cuerpo parecían haberse salido de control. ¿Por qué ella había ido a verlo? No se le ocurría alguna razón para que ella hiciera eso si sabia cuanto miedo le tenia. Pero ella... se pasó las manos estúpidamente por el cabello que desordenó en el camino, en el sueño había pensado que la ternura de los dedos de su madre había sido la que había acariciado su cabello, ahora veía que no había sido así. El olor la delató, su tímida y enferma esposita lo había visitado en sus habitaciones en la noche como una pequeña putilla. La profunda convicción que sintió en ese momento de que no debía llamarla así y menos en su inconsciente lo atropelló de lleno. Quería verla, y quería verla en ese momento, tendría que explicarle algunas cosas.

Tomó la chaqueta del traje detrás de la silla y se la puso rápidamente. Mientras bajaba las escaleras llamó a todo el equipo de seguridad y aunque no estuvieron listos cuando él salió le importó solo irse con el que podía seguirlo en la moto, ya daría explicaciones a Liu luego.

Pisó a fondo el acelerador tanto que el escolta de la moto se veía en dificultades para seguirlo. Cuando llegó a la casa Kajo le dio la fría bienvenida a la que se estaba acostumbrando, la mandó a retirarse y caminó dando grandes zancadas a la habitación de Sakura. Abrió la puerta con violencia y vio para placer que estaba sola. Y estaba dormida. Tan profundamente que el portazo que había dado y el que dio para cerrarla en ese momento no la hicieron inmutarse. Se acercó con la cara alfombra amortiguando sus pasos y miró de cerca como su rostro relajado parecía hechizarlo aun en ese estado inerte. Ya lo sabía pero eso no le impidió pensar que la maldita se había convertido en una adorable mujercilla. De cerca y gracias a la luz de las lámparas podía ver la nívea piel, las largas pestañas castañas y la nariz voluntariosa. Incluso de color pálido sus labios le llamaron terriblemente la atención. ¿Que sentiría una mujer que no había besado nunca a nadie en el momento en que daba ese beso por primera vez?

Era un pensamiento estúpido, enderezó el corto trecho que había hecho al agacharse hacia ella y por su nariz penetró el olor a cerezo, provenía de ella, de la ropa que usaba.

Si, había sido ella.

¿En que clase de situación lo había encontrado la noche anterior para meterse a su habitación y a su cama? Una curiosidad nada propia de un hombre se apoderó de él, acercó lentamente la mano al hombro y sus dedos rozaron la redonda forma.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Pensó mirándola dormir como un pervertido. Nunca se había parado a admirar como dormían sus conquistas y no quería hacerlo con ella que era incluso menos que eso, pero era magnética y el olor que lo envolvía estaba comenzando a atizarlo sexualmente.

Sakura sentía una presencia sobre ella y eso la obligó a abrir los ojos lentamente apartándola del sueño sin sueños que tenia. Al principio no pudo enfocar claramente la forma que la asediaba pero parpadeo suavemente dos veces para aclarar su visión. Su marido la miraba desde arriba como si estuviera juzgándola. Se sintió terriblemente incomoda al estar tan cerca de él y en pijama y mas cuando el ceño no estaba presente en su cara, había sido sustituido por la mirada mas extraña y desconocida que había visto en alguien. Solamente recordaba haberla visto en las gallinas del corral de la villa cuando se les acercaba con la comida. Era una mirada de…. Hambre.

–¿Qué hacías en mi habitación anoche? – atacó Shaoran de frente. Sakura sintió que se ahogaba con su propio temor, no tenia idea de como él había sabido la verdad, a menos que la noche anterior no hubiera estado verdaderamente dormido, pero no… la profundidad de su sueño había sido real, por que si no lo hubiera sido él la habría reñido y humillado en la noche.

– Yo… – no quería sentir temor, ni tampoco esa sensación desconocida y a la vez agradable en el pecho – Yo… escuché ruidos y temí que... han pasado tantas cosas que pensé que alguien había entrado… – lo dijo rápidamente intentando controlar el latido de su corazón que golpeaba con rapidez en su pecho. Lo sentía débil, pero no tenia que ver con algo físico, era como si quisiera salir corriendo dejando atrás el cuerpo.

– No respondes a mi pregunta – dijo él con la voz ronca. Los verdes ojos estaban abiertos y brillantes algo en lo que nunca se había fijado antes, los ojos de una mujer no le llamaban la atención, lo único que importaba era la belleza y que pudieran complacerlo en la cama pero ahora los veía, los de ella que aun en el miedo que dejaban traslucir lo estaban perforando con una fuerza arrebatadora.

Ella intentó sentarse pero él fue mas rápido, se inclinó sobre ella y poniendo los dos puños al lado de su cabeza acercó su rostro, los ojos se abrieron aun mas brillando como lumbres y Shaoran casi pudo jurar que sintió calor atravesándolo. Cuando se inclinó sobre ella el olor se acentuó despertando en su cuerpo algo que no había sentido antes con la esencia de una mujer. Lujuria, si, podía ser eso, pero algo en lo que no quería pensar le decía que había más.

Ella era una bruja.

– Algo parecido a esto – dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la posición de ambos – sucedió anoche y vas a decirme que fue lo que pasó –

Shaoran sabia que estaba siendo irracional, de hecho no tenia idea de que demonios estaba haciendo, que lo estaba impulsando a actuar de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, en su oficina no se había sentido así, pero cuando estaba en el auto había recordado el tacto de los dedos, la ternura y la parte escondida en él, esa que solo le pertenecía a su madre, estaba comenzando a controlar a la otra parte de él, la que perteneció a su tío y que ahora era suya, la controlaba a tal grado que parecía querer salir a buscar ese toque que lo había tranquilizado tanto.

Sakura estaba paralizada, ni siquiera cuando él la había llevado en brazos había sentido algo similar ni habían estado tan cerca, o quizá no se había dado cuenta antes. Sentirlo sobre ella, casi ahogándola con su forma hacia que quisiera reaccionar pero no para apartarlo, sentía un ardor en los dedos por tocarlo, por aferrarlo contra ella, era el mismo sentimiento que había experimentado la noche anterior cuando se había acercado a apartarlo de la pesadilla.

– Gemías – dijo ella llenándose de valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos – estabas desesperado por tus sueños. Lo sabia por que lo he vivido, he tenido pesadillas muchas veces y conozco los sonidos, la sensación de impotencia, el dolor….– suspiró cuando recordó sus propias pesadillas – tu estabas teniendo un mal sueño, quería que despertaras, había tanta desesperación en tu voz… – respiro profundamente y la sequedad en su nariz le dio ganas de estornudar, las contuvo lo cual añadió lagrimas a sus ojos, unas que hicieron que estos brillaran mas y que la determinación de Shaoran por averiguar lo que pasó retrocediera un milímetro para dar paso a todo lo demás. – me acerqué, pero era un sueño profundo, por un momento decidí alejarme, temía… – no quiso decir que temía que la humillara o maltratara verbalmente – iba a irme pero tu me sujetaste y yo…no pude soltarme me dolía el pecho y no podía hacer fuerza…– volvió a respirar profundamente, el corazón aun quería salirsele de travesía. – Te moviste rápido y quedé atrapada en la cama, pero ya no soñaste mas y yo… me fui – dijo finalmente suspirando con pesadez, ahora la dejaría en paz. No quería que la siguiera atormentando con su cercanía.

Shaoran sonrió para si ante lo inocente que parecía, levantó una de sus manos de uno de los lados de su cabeza y le dijo pesadamente.

– Dame tu mano –

Sakura ardía en deseos de preguntarle que estaba haciendo, que pasaba, por que le pedía eso pero el hechizo de los ojos del lobo le impidió hacer otra cosa que obedecer. Levantó la mano y él, que había rehuido a su contacto hasta hace poco la tomó entre las suyas.

Lentamente Shaoran paso la suave mano por su rostro hasta su cabello.

– No me contaste esta parte – dijo cuando los dedos de ella se enredaron suavemente en su cuerpo cabelludo, miró los suaves antebrazos con marcas de dedos en ellos, del tamaño de su propia mano.

No entendía por que la sensualidad se había apoderado de él, seguía preguntándose que hacia pero parecía que su libido se había levantado sin importa finalmente de que mujer se tratara.

–Yo… – Sakura no sabia que responder, volvía a tener ese indomable cabello entre sus manos algo que creyó que no pasaría nunca estando el consiente, pero ahora él estaba ahí aunque se obligó a si misma a preguntarse si él estaba en completo uso de sus cabales. – Parecía que ese toque te sosegaba y seguí…– ya no sabia que decir para no avergonzarse mas, estaba esperando que él se apartara y la reprendiera por tomarse esas atribuciones. Pero seguía así, cernido sobre ella como si no le importaba su propio peso en su brazo.

– ¿Y crees que necesito sosegarme ahora? – la voz de Shaoran se hizo mas profunda si es que eso era posible.

– No… sé – respondió ella finalmente. Shaoran miró sus ojos húmedos y sintió esa nueva piquiña de compasión por ella, pero ese sentir estaba lejos de hacer a un lado lo que no podía seguir negando. Deseaba a su esposa, y era la única mujer que no debía tener. La odiaba pero era evidente en ese monumento que cuando la razón decidía abandonar el control del cuerpo no había más sentimiento que no fuera el primario.

Se acercó más a ella y descubrió que el olor manaba más intensamente de sus cabellos. Los ojos de ella estaban paralizados en los suyos abiertos por la sorpresa y mas cuando su nariz finalmente rozó la de ella, ahora la resequedad estaba instalada en la garganta de Sakura y no solo en su nariz, él no podía estarle haciendo esto, no podía estar así de cerca de ella cuando había hecho su vida un infierno por algo que no era su culpa, intentó quitar su mano de su cabello pero fue difícil e inútil, sentía el aliento cálido de su esposo sobre su propio rostro, respirando casi como ella pero algo le decía que no era precisamente por la falta de oxigeno. Deseaba ardientemente que la besase, que finalmente acabara con esa tortura que ahora le infringía. Parecía que el desencadenante había sido lo de la noche anterior, se dijo a si misma idiota por pensar que de haber podido saber como iba a reaccionar lo habría hecho antes. Sabia que sus ojos hablaban y debían estarle gritando a él en ese momento que la besara, que dejara de burlarse de ella si esa era su intención, pero solamente lo miró, ahora que tenia la oportunidad pudo fijarse en cada rastro, cada pestaña, cada curva de sus labios, cada detalle del rostro sobre ella.

Se acercó mas, era un hecho lo que iba a pasar pero nunca había besado a una mujer que no hubiera besado antes y eso le hacia preguntarse como reaccionaria, lo empujaría, sentiría asco. Sintió el primer roce de los labios pálidos contra los suyos y contrario a lo que haría con una amante dejó sus ojos fijos en ella como ella con los de él y se dedico a frotar lentamente su boca contra la de ella que estaba entreabierta y temblaban perceptiblemente. El capullo de sus labios se había convertido en una rosa, podría no tener el mismo color pero la suavidad era igual que los pétalos.

Sakura sentía una caricia de fuego sobre sus labios y el mismo fuego desatándose donde en ese momento corría su corazón, no le dolía aunque sabia que debería hacerlo, parecía que podía controlar ese dolor para que el ansia que se apoderaba de su cuerpo no la consumiera. Sentía cada roce de los labios de Shaoran como un hiero bailando frente a sus labios. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, aun a la corta luz veía como las pupilas de los ojos castaños se agrandaban lentamente. Se preguntó nuevamente que vería él en sus ojos pero temía cerrarlos y que la sensación exquisita la avasallara por completo. Los labios de su esposo subieron lentamente y atraparon entre ellos el superior de ella.

Lagrimas de verdad ahora brotaban de sus ojos, pero Shaoran sabia que no eran de dolor o de angustia, seguramente era hormonal, pero la mujer bajo el temblaba como lo que seguramente era, una virgen completa. Eso no le impidió seguir con su investigación y con su ahora repentino deseo de que ella respondiera besando su propio a boca también, permanecía quieta, dejaba que él hiciera todos los movimientos, cataba el sabor dulce de la boca mientras lentamente iba adentrándose mas entre los labios fríos.

Sakura gimió suavemente y se sintió idiota por ello tanto así que quiso cerrar los dientes sobre los labios de Shaoran de pura frustración. No sabía a donde mover su otra mano, la que no estaba en el pelo de él. No sabía como mover la boca, no sabía nada, él se aburriría pronto y la dejaría y sabía que ese dolor, después de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, la aniquilaría.

– – Abre la boca – dijo él susurrando contra sus labios. "¿Para que?" quiso preguntar estúpidamente y antes de lo planeado hizo lo que él le dijo. Finalmente los labios se cerraron uno sobre otro y otra vez. Sakura pensaba en que no sabia que los labios de Shaoran podían ser tan carnosos, que es boca que podía mandarla al infierno con una sola palabra podía darle ese momento que en la vida de cualquier mujer debía ser como lo estaba siendo el de ella ahora. No importaba que pasara después, podía vivir con ellos siempre que tuviera el hermoso recuerdo.

Ella movía su boca lentamente contra la de él, al fin estaba respondiendo. Quería que lo siguiera, de repente tenia el súbito impulso de corromper lo que ella era, de hacerla finalmente suya, pero sabia también que aun no era tiempo. En ese momento había tomado la decisión que antes le parecía un poco esquiva y tal vez estúpida, si podía aprovechar eso que ella despertaba en él podría ser verdaderamente su esposo, y ahora si hablaba con todo lo que eso implicaba, en palabras mas consumaría su matrimonio si las cosas seguían pasando de esa manera. Y después de lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento dudaba mucho que fuera desagradable en absoluto. Finalmente tuvo que apartarse, no por aire ni nada sin sentido, simplemente no podía quedarse e ahí besándola por que acabaría sobre ella en todas las maneras posibles. No quería tener compasión pero hasta un frio como él sabia que para una mujer su primera vez era importante. "Tómala y déjate de estupideces" decía una voz en su cabeza muy parecida a la de su tío. "Merece algo mejor, ha pasado por demasiadas cosas, paciencia" decía otra voz parecida a la de su madre.

Finalmente había enloquecido.

Se enderezó suavemente y la mano de Sakura calló a la colcha cuando ya no pudo estar enterrada en sus cabellos. Lo miraba desde la cama como una vestal a punto de ser sacrificada y por lo que podía vislumbrar seria un sacrificio que valía la pena. No iba a disculparse, no iba a decir nada. Pero su boca habló antes que él pensara en que decir.

– Haré que Kajo traslade mis cosas en la mañana. A partir de este momento serás mi esposa y puede que lo haya dicho antes pero lo serás en todos los sentidos. –

Sakura se llevó la mano inconscientemente a los labios y los tocó suavemente. El movimiento delicado hizo que Shaoran sintiera como se apretaba su cuerpo en un impulso erótico. No podía hablar ni emitir palabra, pero estaba de acuerdo, ella tenía sentimientos por él y aunque la odiara él también parecía sentir algo por ella. La había besado ¿no?

Ella no lo negó, parecía aceptarlo. Sabia que tenia carácter, le bastaba para recordar lo que había pasado antes de que le diera la crisis cardíaca, podía decir que no, pero no lo hacia, solo lo miraba como si él mismo se hubiera comido su lengua.

Shaoran dio media vuelta salió, sin ver que la cara de Sakura sonreía de una manera casi beatifica.

Se sentó en la silla de la sala. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y recordó todo con lujo de detalles, antes había dicho algo similar, pero nunca fue tan cierto como esa noche, después de probar a su casta esposa en la boca quería hacer algo mas, no tenia sentido negar lo evidente y ocultarlo, de nada le había servido ocultar emociones ante su tío y sabia que ahora ya no le serviría.

La iba a hacer su esposa contra todo sentido, hasta ese momento reconocio que el instinto de posecion le habia hecho hablarle asi a Fujitaka por que no queria apartarla de su lado, nunca imaginó que su inconsiente habia sabido que acabaria ahi. Y justo en ese momento la curiosidad por saber lo que ese hombre habia ido a decirle lo atacó, pero no volveria a verlo, habia dejado clara su posicion y esperaba que se cumpliera. Sin bajar a comer dio indicaciones a Kajo por telefono para que a dia siguiente su habitacion fuera trasladada a la de su esposa. No le importaba lo que pensara ella, de todas maneras era oficialmente su esposo y podia convivir con Sakura como tal.

La bala se movia lentamente entre los dedos largos y masculinos, la habia diseñado especialmente para el momento en que esta encontrara su destino en el corazon o en alguna parte vital del cuerpo de la chica. Era una bala que perforaba como las otras pero a diferencia de las demas esta contenia un mecanismo especial, se esquirlaba y los pedazos podian ser tan letales como si fueran muchas balas. Ella debia morir dolorosamente, tal como Nadeshiko. Nunca debio haber venido al mundo y se encargaria de vengar la muerte de la mujer que amó tan pronto como se diera la oportunidad. Y por lo que arrojaban los datos en su escritorio no tomaria tanto tiempo. Tal vez un mes o dos. Todo hombre era corruptible y finalmente encontraria el bache en la seguridad.

Su risa desinhibida y a la vez falta de toda emocion hizo estremecer hasta a los que en esos momentos estaban cerca, trabajando para él.


	17. Chapter 17

**Buenas Noches. Regresé después de un poco de ausencia, siento mucho haberme demorado como ya sabrá, la mierda de vida. Nada ha mejorado pero he rezado por que las cosas pronto salgan bien, tal vez vean un poco aburrido el cap, pero aunque lo revisé de p a pa, no pude inspirarme mas y eso me hace sentirme mal, pero les prometo poner todo de mi, no lo abandonare y sé que se pondrá interesan pronto ya que cada vez nos acercamos mas a la situación del inicio. Pido disculpas a mi querida beta por volver a publicar sin su revisión pero me siento mal con los lectores por demorarme tanto y tenerlos en ascuas **** sé, **_**Mizuno Otto**_**, que sabras comprender y yo también comprendo que tu tienes una vida y que hay que hacerle frente. No te preocupes por eso. **

**Gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo. **

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP. **

**Dinastia Li Cap XVII**

Al día siguiente Shaoran irrumpió en la cocina dando instrucciones rápida y secamente. Si Kajo demostró sorpresa ante la orden impartida por su jefe no lo demostró. Asintió estoicamente y se dio la vuelta para cumplirla con la ayuda de alguna de las mucamas que colaboraban con la limpieza de la gran casa. Los objetos en la habitación del segundo piso serian trasladados a la de la señora. Una vez se aseguró de que se cumpliría a cabalidad su mandado Shaoran partió a su oficina como todos los días. Intentando no pensar en todas las posibilidades que se abrían ante ese cambio.

/. /

Sakura estaba cepillando su cabello frente al tocador cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría lentamente. Por ella apareció la digna Kajo quien saludó brevemente y después dio paso a una mucama que había visto en cierta ocasión. La mujer traía en los brazos múltiples ganchos de ropa con los trajes de Shaoran, cada uno de ellos mas fino que el anterior. Sakura permaneció en silencio mientras las veía trabajar. Kajo le indicaba donde y como acomodar las cosas.

La joven no había olvidado lo que Shaoran le dijo y lo que ella misma había sentido al pasar lo que pasó y al imaginar lo que ocurriría mas adelante. Desde pequeña había escuchado a hablar a algunas de las mujeres de la villa sobre el matrimonio. Nunca había entendido la expresión "_yacer en la cama, con el camisón apropiado, esperando que su esposo cumpla con su deber_" y menos lo de "_plantar la semilla que dará fruto a los hijos_" hasta que creció. Pero sabía que aun era demasiado ignorante en ese aspecto. Por unos momentos su imaginación se desbordó y muchas imágenes no pedidas de ella compartiendo un lecho con Shaoran asaltaron su visión. Las apartó rápidamente ya que no quería sugestionarse con el futuro. Al fin y al cabo lo único que había hecho desde que la habían casado había sido preocuparse por las cosas que en conclusión nunca iba a poder cambiar. No era que no le causara temor, pero a la vez admitió que sentía una terrible y nada deseada curiosidad. Supuso que solo el tiempo daría respuesta a su inquietud.

Siguió cepillándose el pelo intentando no mirar cada cosa que se iba poniendo al lado de las suyas.

Unos momentos después entró Tomoyo. Al mirar lo que estaba haciendo abrió la boca para preguntar que creían que hacían con las cosas de su señora pero su mirada se cruzó con la de Sakura en el espejo y comprendió que era mejor quedarse callada, su señora no parecía sorprendida por esos cambios y lo dejo estar.

Aunque Tomoyo era como su hermana Sakura no podía evitar sentir aprehensión y un poco de vergüenza al tener que confesarle que finalmente después de un año seria la verdadera mujer de Shaoran Li. Decidió contárselo todo en el jardín, debía salir de ahí antes de enloquecer. Tomoyo le pasó un chal por los hombros y maniobrando habilidosamente la bala del oxigeno salió caminando pasito a pasito.

/. /

Shaoran tecleó por tercera vez la frase que intentaba escribir desde hacia mas de quince minutos. Siempre que la comprobaba tenia un fallo y no se trataba de ninguna avería en la maquina, simplemente no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Lo único que cruzaba por su cabeza era aquello que no podía olvidar, que parecía repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza como un cd rayado ¿Cómo había hecho ella para meterse en sus pensamientos incluso ahora cuando más pendiente debía estar de su trabajo? Ahora su esposa alteraba completamente su tranquilidad. Le parecía que el tacto de sus dedos se había quedado grabado a fuego en su piel, que aun sin haber estado consiente de ello podía sentir sus manos en su cara, su cabello…

Nunca se había preciado de ser sentimental, eso había muerto en su niñez, pero ahí estaba, conmovido por la suave piel…

"¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?" Se preguntó una vez mas presionando el botón de borrar varias veces. La sola perspectiva de verla esa noche, de pensar en compartir la misma cama con ella, de sentir lo que había sentido cuando la besó tenia mucho que ver con lo que le pasaba en ese momento. Se levantó con violencia casi tirando la silla en el proceso y caminó hacia la alta ventana de su oficina. Observó el mediodía en todo su esplendor. Pensó que tal vez no debería estar tan cerca de la ventana teniendo en cuenta todas las medidas de seguridad que se habían instaurado para protegerlo. Pronto volvería a tener la libertad de antes, una vez que se descubriera todo podría volver a la vida normal, como un esposo…

Se dio la vuelta y miró el computador desde arriba, de nada valdría que lo siguiera intentando así que ni se esforzó. Levantó el celular y llamó a Eriol para que fueran a almorzar a la cafetería de la oficina.

– Te ves demacrado – dijo Eriol apenas cruzó la puerta. Se estaba acomodando la chaqueta algo irritado lo cual demostraba que aborrecía tanto las medidas de seguridad como Shaoran, probablemente había sido victima de la requisa al entrar.

– Hola a ti también – dijo Shaoran con el sarcasmo supurando de su voz. – Vámonos, tengo hambre –

Eriol notó las marcas de cansancio en el rostro de Shaoran, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y no hablaron de prácticamente nada mientras duró el almuerzo. A pesar de su charla sobre los progresos económicos era más que evidente que Shaoran no tenía la cabeza ahí.

Una vez terminó el almuerzo la hora de regresar a casa se hacia mas cercana. La anticipación volvió a llenar el cuerpo de Shaoran como si se tratara de una olla a presión a punto de explotar. Dejó todas las cosas en orden en la oficina y esperó a que Eriol llegara abajo, le había comentado en el almuerzo que vería a la doncella ese día. Ni siquiera le había pedido permiso y Shaoran sabía que ese era un pensamiento estúpido, pero no lo iba a detener, como había decidido tiempo antes, sabía que la determinación de Eriol de hacerse con la doncella era algo más que seguro.

/. /

El agua caía del jarrón lentamente, como una lluvia, de la jarra que sostenía Sakura. Las rosas estaban comenzando a retoñar y pronto tendría todo un rosal adornando aun más el gigantesco jardín. Tomoyo veía a Sakura a la distancia, detrás de ella había dos hombres recios, mirando lentamente de un lado a otro como si fueran dos cámaras humanas. Parecía que el asunto de seguridad no se había resuelto, pensó la doncella mirando en su mano la cánula que Sakura había insistido en volver a retirarse. Recordó la conversación que ambas habían tenido antes de que Sakura se dedicara por completo al jardín. Tenia miedo por su señora, por lo que ese vital cambio que estaba a punto de darse en su vida la afectara de alguna manera, terminara por destruir lo poco que quedaba de ella. Para Tomoyo no era totalmente un secreto lo que sucedía en el dormitorio de las personas casadas. Su madre había sido bastante liberal a ese respecto informando un poco más allá de lo que sabía Sakura. "Yacer", la palabra que usaban todas las madres de la villa. Tomoyo también había sentido curiosidad pero esta, que había esperado ver satisfecha con quien la traicionó, se guardó en lo hondo de su corazón. Ella estaba completamente segura que alguien diferente a Liang no le haría sentir ese deseo de verse y sentirse abrazada por los brazos de un hombre. Su señora estaba tranquila, parecía resignada aunque tenia algo en su aura que la hacia parecer mas… ¿madura? Solo sirvió de escucha para Sakura y los pocos miedos que le había manifestado. Tomoyo no le había podido responder con algo coherente por que ni ella misma sabia qué hablar. Simplemente le dijo que pasaría lo que tendría que pasar a lo que Sakura afirmó antes de quitarse el oxigeno y caminar hacia el jardín en donde se ensimismó completamente.

Tomoyo miró nuevamente la cánula que tenia a la mano en caso de que las cosas se complicaran pero parecía que el aire puro de ese espacio hacia que Sakura respirara tan libremente como antes de enterarse de su enfermedad.

Dio lentos pasos hacia ella para no sobresaltarla, los blancos y largos dedos de Sakura acomodaban amorosamente los retoños y quitaban las hojas secas y cualquier maleza que se atravesara en su camino. La doncella pensó que ella podría llegar a ser una madre maravillosa, su señora parecía tener mucho amor para entregar pero no había tenido oportunidad de encontrar a la persona correcta. El amor que se tenían una a la otra era tan fraternal que Tomoyo quería que ella encontrar a alguien para amar verdaderamente, para entregar toda esa ternura guardada tras la fachada de soledad que siempre la cubría. Miró hacia las nubes pensando que la señora no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. La única persona con la que debía hacerlo era con su marido que la despreciaba a pesar de que pronto se convertirían en esposos para siempre. Luego recordó ella misma lo que pasaba en esos momentos por su corazón, abollado después de la decepción con su hermana. Pero el bienestar que le hacia ver al hombre de ojos amables parecía contrarrestar la fuerza de su propio y oscuro dolor.

– Tiene manos mágicas – comentó mirando como en un sutil movimiento la ultima mala hierba era retirada del rosal húmedo.

– ¿Porque dices eso? – respondió Sakura con una tenue sonrisa en los labios.

– Aun recuerdo el jardín de la casa de antes, como lo transformó y como parece estarlo haciendo con este –

– No tengo nada mejor que hacer– comento Sakura suspirando lentamente. Volvía a ella la sensación de inutilidad.

– Y… – ella misma también se aburría un poco, no de cuidarla sino de ver pasar días y días así como en ese momento, como en ese fatídico año anterior. – ¿Por qué no le pedimos a Kajo que nos deje intervenir en la cocina? Podríamos preparar nuestra comida, la de ella y la de todos los de seguridad que se apuestan en la entrada de la casa cuidándonos, recuerdo que sus colaciones gustaban mucho al señor Touya… –

Sakura sintió que su pecho se apretaba dolorosamente ante la mención de su hermano y aun más cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a invadirla. Su hermano siempre decía, cuando eran pequeños, que la comida que ella preparaba era de cuidado por que producía malestar estomacal. Ambos sabían que era mentira pero les gustaba molestarse uno a otro de esa manera. Ahora no tenía a nadie con quien bromear. Quería a Tomoyo pero bromear con ella no era apto especialmente cuando conocía la profunda pena que habitaba en el corazón de su doncella. Sonriendo brevemente se dio la vuelta y caminó con lentitud al lado de Tomoyo hasta llegar a la silla que estaba en la entrada al jardín, desde donde se podía contemplar todo.

– ¿Le puedo traer algo? – preguntó la doncella suavemente al ver que Sakura cerraba los ojos. Esta negó suavemente con la cabeza.

– Quiero quedarme aquí, y quiero que si tienes o quieres hacer algo mas lo hagas sin inconvenientes, no me va a pasar nada –

Tomoyo asintió y dio media vuelta para retirarse, la idea de estar en las cocinas aun resonaba en su cabeza y quería empezar cuanto antes. En esta ocasión no iba a dejar que el aburrimiento y lo demás se volvieran contra ellas. Ya convencería mas tarde a su señora.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos los vivos colores de las flores con el del atardecer le devolvieron la hermosa mirada. Volvía a sentir el corazón pesado pero no era algo fisiológico, era algo espiritual, era la conjunción de su órgano de vida con la de su alma. La congoja estaba dando paso a la anticipación, aquella voluble enemiga que iba muy ligada con la tentación. Su cuerpo parecía anhelar los besos, aquellos que había recibido la noche anterior, quería volver a saborear esa sensación de estar sensualmente atrapada bajo su esposo, quería….tantas cosas.

La espera la mataba, pero sabía que no podía hacer mayor cosa, de nada le serviría intentar imaginarse los posibles escenarios cuando Shaoran nunca hacia nada de lo que ella creía que haría. Se tocó lentamente el estomago donde parecían estar bailando tap todas las criaturas de un zoológico.

Las horas pasaron hasta que el ambiente se hizo demasiado frio para tolerarlo. Sintio que alguien le ponía un chal sobre los hombros que estaba tibio. Subió la mirada sonriente esperando ver a Tomoyo pero se encontró con la mirada de Kajo, quien aun permanecia con su estoica expresión pero su mirada no revelaba nada de lo que había visto antes en los ojos de ella.

– Gracias – dijo Sakura levantándose lentamente.

– Creo que tiene una doncella muy persistente – dijo Kajo esperando que Sakura pasara por el lado de ella para poder cerrar la puerta del jardín con llave. – Desde que la dejo acá hacia el medio día ha estado metiendo sus curiosas manitas en mi cocina – El tono de Kajo era de reproche, en realidad no podía encontrar nada negativo en este.

– Quiere distraerse en algo y es una manera de hacerlo, cocinando. Era la mejor cocinera de la villa – Sakura pensaba que si Kajo quería conversar bien podía seguirle la idea. No sabia que podría haber hecho para cambiar la actitud de la mujer hacia ellas, pero sea lo que fuere lo agradeció enormemente. Dentro de si y a pesar de todo agradecía tener al menos una aliada más. – Espero que pueda compartir sus conocimientos con ella –

– Ella quiere que usted también intervenga – comentó Kajo en voz baja.

– Mi hermano no opinaría lo mismo– comentó Sakura al azar sintiendo ganas de reírse como hacia mucho no le pasaba.

– Pues cuando quiera podemos renovar la opinión que tiene él de su cocina –

– Nunca lo volveré a ver – comentó secamente, no podía evitar sentir resentimiento hacia su hermano, que no la ayudó cuando se lo pidió – Pero me gustaría mucho hacer algo mas productivo que dormir –

/. /

Sakura daba pasos lentos mientras se acercaba a la sala, Kajo la seguía mirándola atentamente esperando por algún signo que indicara que estaba mal.

– Puede iniciar mañana, siempre y cuando amanezca mejor – comentó Kajo.

Así que Kajo también le ocultaba la verdad. Decidió que no le importaba, lo que tuviera que pasar pasaría y lo afrontaría como siempre había hecho.

En ese momento las puertas de el frente sonaron lentamente y dos escoltas entraron portando armas en guardia. Ambas mujeres se volvieron y ellos saludaron fríamente antes de hacerse a un lado para dar paso a Eriol y a Shaoran. Siguiendo un impulso Sakura clavo su mirada en el piso haciendo la reverencia correspondiente al saludo y no mencionando una sola palabra.

– Buenas noches, Kajo. Buenas noches, señora Li – escuchó Sakura la voz de Eriol pero parecía que algo atenazaba su cuello y no podía obligarse a enfrentar la mirada de su esposo. Le daba risa interna haber pensado que podría controlar sus emociones al verlo, hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de cuan ingenua e inocente seguía siendo.

– Buenas noches, señor Hiragizawa – dijo Kajo – ¿Se quedará a cenar? –

– Si Shaoran me lo permite, aunque en realidad ese no era el motivo de mi visita –

– La señorita Daidoji esta en la cocina ayudándome a preparar la cena – dijo Kajo al azar presentándose como una inesperada aliada.

– Entonces creo que, aunque Shaoran no me invite a cenar, me quedaré – el silencio reinó por unos segundos luego fue brutalmente roto por la pregunta seca de Li.

– ¿Cómo estas? – el silencio respondió a la solitaria intervención de Shaoran que miraba la encorvada y delgada figura de su esposa con cierta inquietud, una que se partía entre la preocupación por su estado de salud (algo que no quería sentir) y entre la irritación por no poder verle la cara.

– Bien, gracias – fue la respuesta igualmente seca de Sakura.

Eriol se volvió a Kajo y le guiñó un ojo. Ambos se dieron a la sutil retirada dejando a los dos solos en la sala. Sakura quiso gritarles que no la dejaran sola, pero se daba cuenta de que era momento de enfrentar a su esposo y ver que sucedía, en qué se convertía toda esa anticipación.

Aun con la mirada baja sintió los pasos de él acercándose lentamente a donde ella estaba, la costosa alfombra no disminuía el peso de estos y ella sentía cada vibración dentro de su pecho. Quería mirarlo, ver su cara, sentía de pronto que moriría si no lo veía pero su propia timidez le impedía actuar.

Shaoran tuvo que reprimir un gruñido cuando sus propias emociones comenzaron a manifestarse en su cuerpo. Principalmente en su corazón que saltaba en su pecho como nunca antes le había pasado. A medida que se acercaba el olor de la piel de ella comenzó a llamarlo, lo identificó en seguida e hizo que la noche anterior volviera a repetirse. Los hombros estrechos estaban cubiertos por una costosa pashmina de seda y lana que servía para verse elegante y al mismo tiempo para abrigar. Aun con su cabeza gacha portaba la prenda con un aire de superioridad, de la que sabia perfectamente, ella no era consiente. Como si se tratara de una princesa… una reina. Sus poéticos pensamientos bien podrían parecerle tontos incluso a si mismo pero ahora que la observaba bien, que sabia como era la forma de su rostro, su piel impecable y sus imposibles ojos verdes podía afirmar con total seguridad que no desentonaría en ningún evento esnob.

– Levanta tu rostro y mírame – le ordenó con fuerza. ¿Acaso para ella era un suplicio mirarlo? Seguía inmóvil y al parecer sin ninguna intención de moverse – ¿No sabes que una esposa debe obedecer a su esposo? ¿Olvidaste tan pronto la determinación que tomé desde ayer? –

Eso hizo que la cabeza de ella se levantara como él lo había pedido, con tanta lentitud que Shaoran la veía como si fuera en cámara lenta, como la luz iluminaba su suave barbilla, después la nariz pequeña y finalmente los ojos que hicieron contacto con los suyos de una manera alarmantemente profunda. Si, sabía que los ojos de ella eran extrañamente bellos, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuanto. Eran profundos almendrados y brillantes. Y lo miraban de una manera en la que nunca en su vida había sido mirando. Deslizo los suyos hacia los labios entreabiertos que le mostraban lo agitada que se sentía, pero no estaban morados como el día del colapso sino rosados, tentadoramente rojos. Se acercó dispuesto a besarla. Era su esposa y podía hacerlo. Ella no podría interpretar ese beso como un gesto de cariño. Sabía que ella tenía conocimiento de los sentimientos que le albergaba.

Se acercó aun más, hasta que solo un paso los separaba. Sakura se obligó a levantar la cabeza dada la elevada estatura de Shaoran y lo miró. Iba a besarla, lo sabía y secretamente lo ansiaba. El aire frio golpeó suavemente su cara cuando la palma de la mano de Shaoran se posó en su mejilla derecha abarcándola completamente. Shaoran sentía que su propia mano absorbía el calor de esa arrebolada mejilla.

La joven cerró los ojos y esperó lo que tanto deseaba que llegara, por lo que sentía que se estaba consumiendo. Percibía el aliento de él sobre su propia boca, quemándola. Lo único que deseaba hacer era desvanecerse, o aún peor apretar su boca a la de él y que le hiciera lo mismo que la noche anterior. Pero el beso nunca llegó. Sintio la emoción del rechazo y abrió los ojos llenos de lagrimas dispuesta a preguntarle por qué no la besaba y por qué jugaba con ella de esa manera. Era cierto que no la quería, pero no tenia por que tratarla así. Abrió la boca para empezar a reclamarle cuando miró hacia el comedor y vio que Eriol estaba ahí de pie, mirándolos, por su postura, desde hacia un tiempo.

– Kajo dice que la cena está servida – Miró seriamente a Shaoran que ignoró el interrogante en la mirada y se apartó de Sakura para caminar hacia el comedor.

Sakura secó disimuladamente sus lágrimas y siguió la misma dirección que Shaoran. Eriol le ofreció amablemente el brazo y la joven se apoyó en este sintiendo que podría caerse en cualquier momento si él no la sostenía. Sentía como si una aplanadora le hubiera pasado encima. Nunca hubiese creído que una persona podía sentir tantas cosas a la vez y vivir para contarlo. Hablaba por ella, por que había pasado del deseo, a la decepción, a la angustia y al rechazo en un santiamén. Descubrió a Eriol mirándola fijamente mientras caminaban hacia el comedor como si meditara sobre qué decirle, pero Sakura no quería escuchar nada. Simplemente quería quedarse en paz y no volver a sentir nada de esas tormentosas sensaciones.

El comedor estaba iluminado por la lámpara antigua. Le daba un aire de relajación que no conmovió a Sakura en ese momento cuando siempre lo había hecho. Tomoyo estaba sentada en un lado mirándola fijamente cuando llegó de brazo de Eriol. Shaoran también los vio y al igual de la doncella sintió una molestia en el pecho a la que no supo identificar. Eriol era un hombre atractivo y Sakura una joven hermosa, hacían tan bonita pareja que Shaoran tuvo el infantil impulso de preguntarle a Eriol por que no había aparecido antes de que se hubieran casado. El silencio era tan palpable como el ambiente pesado. Sakura recogió sus piernas y se sentó delicadamente al lado de Shaoran como le correspondía, más bien como estaba dispuesta la mesa ya que los platos estaban distribuidos con Shaoran a la cabecera y Sakura a su izquierda, a su derecha Eriol y frente a él la doncella.

Kajo trajo el arroz y los demás complementos de la comida y sirviéndolo ellos comenzaron a comer.

Sin poder evitarlo los ojos de Shaoran se volvieron hacia su esposa. Aun sentía en su cuerpo los fogonazos de calor que lo habían inundado cuando se había acercado a ella. Había algo en Sakura que lo atraía y tenia que descubrir pronto que era para poder quitarlo de en medio. No tenía intenciones de sentir por ella nada más que lo de ahora. Quiso retirar los ojos pero tal como le había pasado en otra cena con ella, le resultaba imposible. Ella sentía los latigazos de la mirada de él. Quería preguntarle que le estaba mirando y secretamente deseaba no tener nada desagradable en la cara o en la vestimenta que produjera que él la mirara así. Quería devolverle la mirada pero sabia que sus mejillas sonrosadas la delatarían al hacerlo y recordar lo que había estado a punto de pasar en la sala.

Tragó la comida pero le sabía a cartón, su lengua no se permitía saborear las delicias que había frente a ella objetivamente. Parecía que la había desconectado de su cerebro. Aun así pudo distinguir el sabor de esa salsamentaría especial producto de la imaginación y coccion de Tomoyo y que tantos buenos y pocos recuerdos le traía de la villa, pero no podía agradecerle ahora.

Aparto sus palitos lentamente sintiendo los ojos de Shaoran sobre todos sus movimientos. La mirada la estaba afectando y de una manera negativa, se sentía intimidada y su primer impulso fue huir, exactamente como iba a hacerlo en ese momento. Podía hacerle frente a Shaoran enfadada, era consiente de ello. Pero con su cuerpo bajo esa dolorosa y excitante presión no podía sentirse más débil.

Se levantó lentamente de la silla y haciendo una reverencia de disculpa caminó lentamente hacia la habitación.

Shaoran la vio desaparecer silenciosamente sintiendo que todos los impulsos de su cuerpo le gritaban que fuera tras ella. Sabia por que se había ido y en el fondo su intención no había sido incomodarla. Solamente que ella había lanzado sobre él ese hechizo que le impedía dejar de mirarla, que lo atraía a ella inexorablemente, que lo inducia a evaluar cada perfecto rasgo de su cara y congraciarse internamente de saber que toda esa belleza era involuntariamente suya, inclusive el juego de sus suaves músculos al masticar la poca comida que había ingerido había logrado fascinarlo.

A pesar de estar tan concentrado en ella también se percató de las pocas picadas que le dio a su plato y se preguntó que tan positivo era eso para una persona con la constitución tan delicada como parecía ser la de ella. Se puso de pie involuntaria o voluntariamente, ya no sabía como definirlo y lanzando la servilleta a la mesa salió siguiendo los pasos de Sakura. No la iba a dejar escapar. Ya habían tenido suficiente de huir los dos, era tiempo de… ¿de que? Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras la distancia a la habitación parecía hacerse cada vez mas corta.

/. /

El silencio reino en el comedor cuando los dos ser marcharon. Eriol había sido un poco mas sutil que Shaoran y había mirando a Tomoyo con mas disimulo pero podía respirar en el ambiente la presencia de la doncella de una manera casi enfermiza. Estar cerca de ella anulaba cualquier pensamiento coherente y eso quedó más que patente cuando de su boca brotaron las palabras que le hubiera gustado decirle cuando hubiesen tenido más confianza, pero que ahora escapaban de él sin poder contenerlas.

– Me gustaría poder verla mas seguido – soltó. Al final había concluido que lo mejor era comenzar a atacar de frente, ya no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Quería saber lo que se sentía estar al lado de una mujer como Tomoyo Daidoji. Tuvo la secreta satisfacción de ver como ella tragaba y la comida se iba por el camino equivocado seguramente por la sorpresa. Eriol había creído dar muestras de su interés hacia ella pero parecía que no se había percatado. Hasta ese momento.

– Me esta viendo ahora – dijo después de toser delicadamente. Miraba fijamente sus manos que parecían haber comenzado a temblar casi imperceptiblemente.

– Creo que sabe perfectamente a que me refiero – atacó Eriol inclinándose sobre la mesa. Aunque la distancia de la madera los separaba podía percibir el olor a flores que emanaba de ella y esto hizo que se pusiera en tensión todo su cuerpo. La atracción que sentía hacia ella se estaba intensificando. Y que mejor momento que ese en el que ella no tenia a nadie detrás de quien esconderse.

– Me temo que no… – dijo la temblorosa voz.

Eriol suspiro podía hacerlo fácil o difícil pero ella tendría que saber cuales eran sus intenciones.

– Usted me gusta – era un termino vano para describir toda la gama de sensaciones que estar cerca de ella le producía, pero parecía que su pulcro vocablo se deshacía cuando esos ojos amatista se posaban en los suyos, muy abiertos por la sorpresa y tal vez por algo de dolor.

– No puedo gustarle – declaró con la seguridad de un hombre.

– Nadie manda en los sentimientos, puede que usted no me conozca y que yo no la conozca a usted pero me inspira algo especial, algo que no había sentido con ninguna mujer antes –

La negativa de Tomoyo radicaba en tres partes. La primera era que un hombre con tal distinción, atractivo y alegría no podía sentir nada por ella. La segunda que había escuchado un argumento similar de aquel que había traicionado sus sentimientos tiempo atrás. Y tercero… el aire parecía estar abandonando sus pulmones al sentir esa mirada que él tenia sobre ella. No podía hallarle significado, solamente podía compararla con la manera en la que Shaoran Li miraba a su señora. Secretamente había deseado despertar un sentimiento así en algún hombre, puede que el señor Li no se diera cuenta pero el ardor en su mirada lo delataba. Ahora sentía sobre ella esa que había deseado y la añoraba pero al mismo tiempo la temía. Temía por que Eriol hiciera más pedazos de su corazón.

– Yo no… – quería pedirle perdón, quería salir corriendo detrás de su señora, quería tantas cosas…

– Yo puedo gustarle, sé que no me cree pero puedo hacerlo, puedo hacer que corresponda a mis sentimientos si me deja acercarme – dijo Eriol imprimiendo tanta pasión en su voz como la que estaba consumiéndole el alma, junto con la ansiedad por su respuesta.

Tomoyo quiso decirle que ya le gustaba, pero se sentía tan tímida como una niña, la que en el fondo sabía que seguía siendo. Eriol se paró de su silla y por unos momentos la doncella pensó que tiraría abajo la mesa y descargaría su ira con ella, tal como su padre cuando era pequeña pero él simplemente le dio la vuelta a la mesa y se quedó de pie al lado de ella.

Sabia que se estaba humillando pero no podía esperar mas, tendría que saber de una vez por todas si Tomoyo Daidoji era o no la mujer por la que valía la pena luchar. Se arrodilló con una pierna a un lado de la silla de la doncella que lo miraba entre fascinada y horrorizada.

– ¿Qué esta haciendo? – le siseo consiente de que Kajo podía volver en cualquier momento, pero a él no parecía importarle.

– Me inclino ante usted para pedirle humildemente que sea mi esposa –

Shock, seguramente se trataba de eso, la visión de Tomoyo se oscureció por momentos, las manos temblaron mas fuerte y la respiración se agitó. No podía ser, no. Se pellizcó disimuladamente para convencerse de que no era un sueño y el dolor en su delicada piel terminó por darle la prueba.

Tenía miedo, este invadía sus venas con su pesadez, su fealdad. La comenzaba a abrumar y se llevaba la poca fortaleza que le quedaba….

No.

No quería volver a lo mismo. Por su sumisión con su familia había sacrificado su felicidad a cambio de un mal hombre que la había engañado. Por su docilidad con su familia ellos se habían aprovechado. La única persona que había manifestado cariño por ella era Sakura… y ahora Eriol. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿A quien pedir concejo? ¿Debía decirle que si de una vez? Esas y miles de preguntas más se arremolinaban en su cabeza sin orden ni concordancia.

– No me haga responderle ahora – se volvió en la silla decidida a tomar las riendas de su vida por primera vez.

– ¿No va a decir que si? – A Tomoyo la sorprendió el profundo deseo de responderle afirmativamente pero sentía que no debía tomar esa decisión a la ligera como había hecho con tantas a lo largo de su vida. En los ojos de Eriol solo podía ver sinceridad, bondad. La tentación era grande pero… ¿Pero...? ¿Qué te detiene?

La idea de separarse de Sakura para aventurarse a una vida al lado de ese desconocido la turbaba pero podían conocerse…

– Yo creo…que… – se atragantó levemente pero consiguió fuerzas de donde no tenia para decirle – quiero verlo mas seguido – dijo retomando la idea original que Eriol había tornado en una proposición de matrimonio, mas rara incluso que el mismo matrimonio de Sakura.

Eriol sonrió para si mas mantuvo su estoica mascara facial. Era un paso y por la alegría que inundaba su pecho uno bastante grande. Cuando la visitara más seguido ella se acostumbraría a su presencia y tal vez así aceptaría. Asintiendo lentamente su puso de pie y le ofreció la mano. Tomoyo levanto la de ella dubitativamente y se la entregó en un símbolo pequeño de que comenzaba a confiar en él. Luego el llevó esa blanca mano a sus labios y la beso con tanta ternura que las lagrimas casi inundan los ojos de Tomoyo.

– No se arrepentirá. Verá que puede darme una oportunidad y le prometo que, sin importar lo que haya pasado en su vida anterior, no la voy a defraudar. –

Y a pesar de que muchas dudas se asentaban en su cabeza Tomoyo le creyó, porque necesitaba hacerlo. Porque necesitaba aferrarse a algo más que esa soledad seca que se había comido lentamente su alma… ese rencor tenía que desaparecer. Tuvo claridad en ese momento cuando sus instintos más profundos le decían que Eriol Hiragizawa era un buen hombre, que aun siendo amigo del señor Li era amable con ella y con su señora. Y que sentía celos cada vez que miraba con cariño fraternal a Sakura y no a ella. No sabia como se sellaba una promesa, tan solo levanto la mano de Eriol y la besó a su vez levemente esperando no estar siendo atrevida.

La mano de Eriol picó placenteramente al sentir el contacto de sus labios. Hubiese dado su vida por un beso pero las buenas cosas se hacían esperar. Sabía que el día que probara la boca de la doncella la antelación haría ese momento insólito e inolvidable.

/. /

Sakura sabia que venia tras ella, lo percibía en su sangre como si su mismo cuerpo pudiera, con algún sentido animal, estar conectado al de él. Hizo lo posible por caminar rápido y poder llegar a la habitación. Cambiarse y meterse debajo de las sabanas como medio de protección. Ese había sido el plan original si no fuera por que en el fondo de si sabia que él la alcanzaría y tendría que confrontar su huida.

Cruzo el umbral de la habitación que estaba tenue y románticamente iluminada por las mesas de noche. Pero no había nada romántico entre las dos personas que se acostaría en esa cama, ya no, pensaba Sakura mientras en medio del silencio escuchaba los pasos leoninos de Shaoran acercarse mas y mas.

Cuando su sombra y su imponente presencia lleno la puerta de la habitación Sakura supo que no había escapatoria, pero una voz desconocida en su interior le hizo preguntarse feamente si verdaderamente quería escapar.

La florecilla temblaba tanto que aun a la distancia en que se encontraban Shaoran lo pudo notar. Pero no sabía si era de miedo o excitación. _Todavía. _La tensión sexual que sentía dentro de si parecía estarlo consumiendo lentamente apartando todo sentimiento diferente al de finalmente tener relaciones sexuales con su esposa. Hacia tiempo que no se acostaba con nadie y su cuerpo había comenzado a mendigar por atenciones placenteras intensificándose estas desde la noche anterior cuando había estado tan cerca, tan encima de ella. Era un amante experimentado pero aun así podía sentir como sus manos temblaban levemente al pensar en tocar esa inmaculada piel otra vez. Dio un paso mas entrando y cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras él, no quería que nadie interrumpiera esa seducción que estaba planeando para ella. Puede que no se gustaran en la vida diaria pero él haría que en la cama fueran compatibles. Después de todo ella era la única mujer que tenia a la mano que era segura hasta que no descubriera el complot.

Sakura escuchó el clic de la puerta al cerrarse y se intensifico su angustia. Que pasaría era lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras sentía tras su espalda que él se acercaba más y más hasta que sintió en sus hombros el roce del pecho. El calor que emanaba de él parecía estarna asfixiando de una manera tolerable, deseable. Se sentía encerrada y cuando debía sentir miedo lo que percibía en ella era un profundo deseo de que él la abrazara de la manera en que ella necesitaba. Que había necesitado siempre. Un abrazo de anhelo. Percibió los dedos de Shaoran en su cabello apartándolo lentamente del lado derecho de su cuello. Escucho su inspiración lenta y seductora. Parecía estarle olfateando el pelo y eso era extraño. No pensaba que fuera de ese tipo de hombres que olían a las mujeres, aunque siempre pensó que las mujeres con las que siempre aparecía en la fotos eran de esas que usaban perfumes caros. Ella no usaba perfume, era terriblemente alérgica, solamente se ponía aguda de flores. Tomaba los pétalos que estaban por secarse y los mojaba aplicándolos tras sus orejas. Nadas más.

Maldito olor, pensaba Shaoran mientras este lentamente penetraba por sus fosas nasales, el resplandor de la blanca piel de su cuello cuando aparto el cabello lo llamaba intensamente a morderla y tal vez marcarla suavemente. Sabia que esa piel de porcelana era delicada pero aun si quería….saborearla? Nunca había sentido ese deseo por nadie, cuando estaba con las mujeres normalmente era para sacudirse una necesidad corporal. Jamás había prolongado el contacto entre la piel pero ahora con ella quería catarla suavemente. Y lo haría, solo que esperaría que ella estuviera cegada por la seducción, así se entregaría sin reservas y no la asustaría al cumplir ese extraño deseo de saborear la piel blanca. El cabello entre sus dedos era de una textura demasiado sedosa. Delgada como si el mismo cabello fuera de terciopelo. El color castaño brillaba aun a la tenue luz de la habitación y olía de forma malditamente maravillosa. Quería enterrar la nariz en el y olerla como un perro hasta cansarse de ese olor. Lentamente subió su otra mano y la poso en el estrecho hombro sintiendo como ella se estremecía suavemente. Bueno, no era del todo indiferente. Soltando el cabello sintiendo la brisa que este hizo al caer sobre los hombros le dio la vuelta lentamente y sus enormes ojos lo miraron sin mencionar palabra. No estaba en Shock pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de que no fuera estarlo si no hacia algo pronto.

De sus hombros sus manos subieron al cuello donde sintió en el lado izquierdo el palpitar alocado de su corazón. Sabia que debía ser cuidadoso, cuando estuvo enferma no se le ocurrió preguntarle al medico si ella podía tener vida sexual estando así. Pero nada de eso parecía importar… ¡Maldición! Claro que importaba. No quería matarla y que ese olor se extinguiera del planeta como ella. Ahuecó su cara en sus manos y procedió a besarla como había querido hacerlo una hora antes. Esperaba que ella se resistiera, de hecho estaba tensa mientras ponía sus labios sobre los de ella y los besaba castamente, pero cuando sintió que la pequeña boca se abría voluntariamente sus buenas intenciones se fueron a paseo. Impuso mas fuerza en su agarre y ella sorprendentemente le devolvió la ferocidad del beso haciéndole preguntarse cuando ella deseaba que pasara eso.

En el momento en que los labios de Shaoran la besaron Sakura supo que algo desconocido se había desatado en ella. Tenía toda la piel extremadamente sensible a él incluso desde antes de que le oliera el pelo. Sentía el fuego crecer en la parte baja del estomago algo que nunca le había pasado. La epidermis le cosquilleaba mendigando por una caricia algo que hiciera ese ardor menos intenso. Pero al sentir los labios besándola mas atrevidamente solo se sintió en capacidad de responder. Tal vez si le daba pasión a su cuerpo ese sentimiento que había empezado a invadirla menguara un poco.

Si Shaoran no tuviera la seguridad de que su esposa era mas virgen que ninguna otra mujer habría sentido dudas al verla responder de esa manera, de alguna forma equiparaba cada pedazo de pasión que el daba al momento, unos momentos antes estaban separados al siguiente sus manos se cerraron sobre la delgada cintura y la empujaron hacia él irremediablemente. Era blanda, porcelanica, delicada y aun así parecía ser tan apasionada como una mujer normal. Una de sus manos abandono su cintura para acariciarle con fuerza la mejilla sintiendo bajo las yemas de sus dedos una suavidad imposible. Ella lanzo un suspiro dentro de su propia boca, el sonido del gemido fue ahogado por los labios de Shaoran que devoraban la antes inocente boca con codicia.

"¿Que demonios estoy haciendo?" la retorica pregunta se desplazaba una y otra vez entre las descargas de adrenalina y neuronas de su cerebro pero cada vez la escuchaba con menos fuerza, ahora lo único que cantaba con magnitud era el llamado del instinto primario. Cerró los dedos suavemente sobre el cuello y después bajo su mano hasta el hombro. Quería ir mas allá pero no sabia como reaccionaria ella. Luego pensó que no importaba como reaccionara, era suya para cualquier cosa que deseara. Con ese pensamiento su mano atrapo suavemente el seno derecho descubriendo que no era en absoluto un pecho plano como había pensado desde que la vio. Es cierto que su constitución era delgada pero al retirar la mano de su cintura y cerrarla con fuerza sobre las caderas de Sakura se dio cuenta de que no era falta de curvas en absoluto. Solamente que los vestidos que usaba la hacían parecer así. Se dijo que desde ese momento la obligaría a usar la ropa que había comprado anteriormente con Eriol y con la doncella y a diario. Ya tenia suficiente de kimonos de la villa.

Una sensación eléctrica viajo desde el pecho de Sakura hasta su bajo vientre. Era una sensación cruda y deliciosa que hacia que todo su cuerpo quisiera apretarse contra esa mano. Un oscuro sentimiento de desear que le apretara el pecho un poco más fuerte la atenazo violentamente al igual que otra descarga eléctrica. Separo sus labios de los de Shaoran emitiendo un gemido bajo, de rendición, derrota, deseo, no podía saberlo solamente quería que terminara, que continuara… estaba agobiada por la confusión.

Shaoran pasó los labios lentamente por la nariz de su esposa sintiendo salir el aire de sus fosas nasales con gran rapidez. El corazón detrás del pecho que tocaba latía rápidamente, podía sentirlo. Pero ella no estaba morada ni sus labios tampoco. Al mirarla a los ojos vio que estaba agradable y sensualmente sonrojada sus ojos permanecían cerrados como si tuviera pena de mirarlo.

– Mírame – A él le gustaban sus ojos así que volvió a pedirle que lo mirara como una oración. No había nada frio en su voz solamente el pedido amable de un hombre a su esposa. Sakura no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer. el corazón bajo su palma redoblo el ritmo. – podemos hacer esto ahora o podemos detenernos pero en algún momento vas a tener que convertirte en mi esposa –

Los ojos de Sakura se oscurecieron. Sus manos habían permanecido a ambos lados de su cuerpo tenso, ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido él quien había realizado todos los movimientos. Una esposa podía tocar a su marido pero era tal su concentración en todas sus emociones que no había podido reaccionar y parecía que el había interpretado su inercia como signo de que no quería ser su esposa. Pero quería, claro que quería ser la esposa de Shaoran, quería que con esto desconocido que estaba a punto de experimentar pudieran subsanar algo de la situación en la que se encontraban y poderla hacer mas llevadera, quizá convertirse en buenos amigos… en amantes…

Sakura subió sus manos y las puso en los antebrazos de Shaoran en la misma posición en que él había dejado sus manos, una en su pecho y la otra rodeando sus caderas.

– Yo… quiero – sintió el fuego renacer en sus mejillas. Tenia el impulso de echarse sobre la cama cerrar los ojos y dejar el cuerpo quieto esperando que el reaccionara como quisiera, que la tomara en silencio y nada mas. Pero no podía hacerlo, ella también quería tocarlo y no sabía si ese pensamiento era el correcto. Deslizo lentamente sus dedos por el antebrazo que tocaba su seno hasta que encontró la barrera de la camisa, quería seguir, quería saber como era la textura de su piel, de sus músculos – Quiero ser tu esposa – dijo torpemente por el temblor en su voz.

– Así que si yo quiero…. – dijo el en un susurro ronco quitando la mano de su pecho y deslizándola suavemente por el de él – que me toques…. ¿Lo harás? – Detuvo su mano abarcando la parte superior derecha copiando el toque que había dado al cuerpo de Sakura pero en el de él mismo.

– ¿Quieres que lo haga? – pregunto ella igualando el tono de su voz pero con la vibración del miedo escondido tras la audacia que estaba a punto de flaquear.

– Si – respondió él solemnemente sintiendo como la sangre se concentraba en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

– ¿Co –cómo? –

Shaoran se sorprendió y se sintió a la vez complacido de que ella le preguntara eso. En sus manos podía moldear a esa mujer para que se adaptara a sus necesidades parecía ser una mujer ávida de conocimiento y era una educación que solo quería darle él. Que solo le daría él.

Lentamente movió las manos del cuerpo de ella y las de ella también. Luego mirándola a los ojos comenzó a desabrochar lentamente los botones de su camisa hasta que se la sacó toda lentamente.

– Lo primero es estar en igualdad de condiciones – la pasión en su voz traicionaba el tono académico que quería imprimir en la lección. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos pero no fingió que no entendía lo que él quería decir. Asintiendo lentamente comenzó a desatar los botones laterales de su kimono. Lo hacia lentamente y Shaoran seguía pensando que si no supiera quien era ella habría dicho que lo quería provocar, pero la lentitud de sus movimientos obedecía al temblor de sus manos y su miedo.

Cuando el primer atisbo de piel desnuda quedó a la vista Shaoran supo que iba a disfrutar mucho con esa experiencia. Las capas de tela y prendas desaparecieron de los cuerpos de ambos hasta que el aire frio los rozaba completamente. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan estimulado como en ese momento cuando contemplaba a la perfección hecha mujer tan desnuda como debió venir al mundo y tan pudorosa como la virgen que era. En un momento dado temió acercarse y también temió ser el corruptor de esa pureza, pero el instinto volvió a ganar la partida y de una manera radical. Ahora podía tocar, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento toda la cálida piel sin en estorbo de la ropa. Ella seguía su ejemplo. Cada caricia que le prodigaba era duplicada por ella. Cada atrevido roce era igualado en pasión. Sakura sentía que se caldeaba por dentro presa de una tensión insoportable que parecía querer hacer explotar su cuerpo. Shaoran la besaba suavemente en el cuello en ese momento mientras sus brazos se deslizaban por su espalda hasta abarcar sus glúteos y empujarla suavemente contra el y contra lo que tenia entre las piernas, tan diferente a ella pero aun así tan hermoso en su rotunda virilidad. Al principio cuando pudo detallar todo el cuerpo de su esposo se pregunto por cuanto tiempo y cuantas veces su propia curiosidad la había llevado a imaginarlo de esa manera a pesar de la inocencia de su mente. Ahora su fantasía se hacia realidad y superaba sus expectativas. Era como un dios de literatura griega. No tenia realmente referencias con que compararlo pero sabia que él era magnifico. Se sentía minúscula e insignificante a su lado pero mientras el la tocaba. Mientras marcaba los lugares de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabia que tenían tanta sensibilidad supo que de alguna bizarra manera él la valoraba.

Mientras apoyaba suavemente la cabeza en la almohada y sentía que él cernía su cuerpo suavemente sobre el de ella y la seguía besando mientras ella le acariciaba los hombros, la espalda, los glúteos. Esos pensamientos la consumieron en una alegría que jamás había sentido. Saberse deseada por Shaoran era mas de lo que podía haber querido. Solamente necesitó esa sensación para terminar de enamorarse de él y aunque sabia que este no sentía nada por ella podría manejarlo, podría si se esforzaba intentar que el siguiera deseándola y tal vez en tiempo él descubriera que podía amarla, por que ella lo amaría de vuelta.

Shaoran se sintió en el paraíso cuando se adentro suavemente en el cuerpo de su mujer. Era cálida receptiva y virgen. Sintio el estremecimiento cuando penetró esa intangible barrera. Nunca se había acostado con una virgen y contrario a la aversión que había esperado sentir lo que lo embargó fue un sentimiento de posesión demasiado primitivo. Porque era la única mujer que desde el inicio había sido suya. Había sido de su propiedad desde que los casaron, nunca había conocido el tacto de ningún hombre hasta él y sabia en el fondo de su ser que eso la hacia especial y que sin quererlo realmente le estaba otorgando un lugar dentro de su vida que jamás creyó. Quería apartarse, negarse el placer de copular con ella pero era demasiado placentero, más real que cualquier relación sexual que hubiese tenido con anterioridad y mientras sentía en su cuerpo que el momento cumbre estaba por llegar supo que ella había llegado más allá y que a pesar de lo muy placentero que fuera todo no podía permitírselo.

Sakura sintió que un puño invisible apretaba todo su cuerpo presa de una tensión altamente sensitiva que poco a poco fue ascendiendo hasta que llego a al cúspide y a un cielo que no creyó que existía, el puño dejo de apretarla lentamente dando paso a una sensación lenta y agobiante que poco a poco fue descansando hasta que se sintió laxa y con mucho sueño. Aun así no quito sus brazos de encima de Shaoran simplemente cayo dormida en medio de su placentera languidez.

Shaoran sintió el cuerpo de su esposa relajarse completamente hasta que por lo profundo de su respiración supo que se había quedado dormida. Se levanto lentamente cuidando de no despertarla y cuando salió de ella y de la cama la cama alcanzo sus pantalones, se sentó en una silla cercana y se dedico a observar el cuerpo levemente arropado por la sabana con el que momentos antes vivía el orgasmo más intenso que jamás había sentido.

Esto tenía que parar.

La pregunta era… ¿Cómo?


	18. Chapter 18

**Buenas otra vez. Mas pronto que la ultima vez pero tuve un pequeño descansito, no se cuando pueda actualizar nuevamente. Gracias otra vez por su espera y paciencia. Espero estar a la altura. Un gran abrazo y beso.**

**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad de CLAMP**

**Dinastía Li **

**Capitulo 18**

La masa tomó consistencia una vez aplicó la medida correcta de polvo para hornear. Hacer pasta no era un trabajo fácil y quería que esa en especial saliera bien dado que era la primera que preparaba en mucho tiempo.

El olor que despedía llenaba el ambiente y la hacia sentirse un poco mas relajada, como si estuviera en su verdadero hogar.

Sakura enfocó sus ojos en sus manos, untadas de harina hasta los antebrazos concentrándose en los movimientos precisos que hacia. Intentaba centrarse en la masa pero su mente parecía evadir ese pedido y le traía al presente memorias de lo sucedido horas antes. Volvía a sentir los labios de Shaoran rozando su cuerpo, sus manos tocándola, escuchaba los sonidos ahogados que escapaban de su garganta…

Abrió los ojos recordando como hacia poco los había abierto de la misma manera y se había encontrado sola en la habitación. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por la gruesa sabana pero bajo ella estaba completamente desnuda. Había sabido que Shaoran ya no estaba en la habitación por el simple hecho de que podía percibir la presencia de él de una manera especial y no había sentido nada de eso cuando se había despertado. El otro lado de la cama estaba desordenado pero no había señas aparte de esa de que Shaoran hubiera dormido en la cama con ella. Sintió un doloroso pinchazo de decepción pero se dijo que no significaba nada… quizá no le había dado sueño como a ella y se había puesto a trabajar.

Se había envuelto en la sabana y había ido al baño a darse una ducha. No había querido mirarse en el espejo y ver cómo había cambiado. Simplemente eligió la ropa al azar de su closet, se tomó las "vitaminas" empacadas en un frasco diferente del que sabía en que venían. Tomoyo ya no se las administraba y era mejor así, pero había sido clara en indicarle cuales eran las que debía tomar y a que horas. Cepillo sus cabellos y se hidrato la piel con una crema especial. Luego salió de la habitación y caminó lentamente hacia la cocina para espabilar sus alocados recuerdos. Decidió mientras caminaba que seguiría el ejemplo de Tomoyo y se entretendría preparando comida.

Ahora estaba terminando de preparar una masilla que asemejaba a las pastas. Kajo había entrado silenciosamente minutos antes y no había mencionado palabra. Solamente había abierto algunos cajones y le había facilitado el conseguir ingredientes en la cocina. Ambas se habían mirado y Sakura había sonreído tenuemente.,

– Es para el almuerzo – comentó la joven señalando la masilla algo sonrojada.

– Entonces yo prepararé el desayuno –

Ambas siguieron trabajando silenciosamente y Sakura hizo su mejor empeño. Se preguntó en donde estaría Tomoyo pero luego pensó que tal vez debía estar en el jardín. Decidió dejar de imaginarse las múltiples razones por las cuales Shaoran no había dormido con ella cuando se suponia que los esposos dormían juntos. Seguiría con su preparación y vería que pasaba.

**/././**

Tomoyo estaba en su habitación aun. No había abandonado su sitio de frente al espejo desde que se había levantado. Había estado ahí aproximadamente una hora mirándose, evaluándose sin poder encontrar cual era la razón por la que Eriol Hiragizawa quería estar cerca de ella. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse actuando como hombre e intentar verse con otros ojos diferentes a los que ahora la miraban. Ojos que se dejaban influenciar por la falta de autoestima que le impedían ver el tipo de belleza que poseía. Sencillamente se veía como una campesina vestida de ciudad, con los largos cabellos trenzados y la piel demasiado blanca. No veía el brillo de su cabello ni veía la nívea limpieza y hermosura de su piel.

Suspirando decidió abandonar esos pensamientos, podría intentar quedarse todo el día mirándose y no encontraría la razón así que pensó que lo mejor seria esperar a que él se lo mostrara. Tenía tenues ojeras bajo sus ojos por que no había podido conciliar el sueño debido a la emoción que le oprimía el pecho desde que Eriol se había ido. Ese día la visitaría como había hecho el día anterior y ella quería ignorar, sin éxito, la patente emoción que le hacia latir el corazón rápidamente y que teñía su cansado rostro de un rubor hermoso.

Debía ir a la cocina a ayudar a Kajo con las preparaciones como se había propuesto hacer y mirando el reloj de la repisa de la sala cuando salió de la habitación se dio cuenta de que se había retrasado. En el momento en que entró a la cocina vio a Kajo y a Sakura trabajando codo a codo en el mesón del centro. Se sintió alegre al ver a su señora preparando la masilla que sabia hacer tan bien. Parecía que ambas estaban trabajando en equipo y temió por un momento incomodar. La idea había sido de ella pero... ¿Y si ya no era necesaria?

Sakura levantó la mirada y la posó en Tomoyo sonriendo de lado. La doncella la miró sorprendida por el grácil brillo verdoso de los ojos de su señora, un brillo que la noche anterior no había estado allí. Se preguntó que había pasado. Se preocupó la noche anterior cuando ella y el señor Li se retiraron tan abruptamente de la mesa pero había temido ir tras su señora y hacer enfadar al esposo. Pero sin duda algo había sucedido. Y a juzgar por ese brillo y la ligera contracción de la mejilla derecha de Sakura había sido algo bueno. Sabia que tenia que hablar con ella y contarle lo que había acontecido con Eriol, pero en ese momento parecía tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos como lo estaba la misma Tomoyo.

– Por favor, pásame el aceite – dijo Sakura volviéndola a la realidad. Cuando así lo hizo Sakura le pidió más y mas cosas y juntas comenzaron a dar cara a lo que seria el almuerzo.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de desayunar lo que les preparó Kajo antes de ponerse manos a la obra nuevamente. Cuando acabaron tenían ante si el delicioso preparado de rollos de verdura y okonomiyaki.

Cuando los escoltas fueron llamados al almuerzo no pudieron sino admirar la obra y esperar internamente que el almuerzo se repitiera mas seguido.

Luego ambas Sakura y Tomoyo se concentraron en el jardín.

**/././**

– El negocio va viento en popa, el incremento de capital esta siendo notorio y pronto se creara la otra patente y se aumentaran los activos – dijo Eriol cerrando la carpeta de informe. Él y Shaoran habían estado trabajando arduamente por la patente y al conseguirla se habían hecho con uno de los negocios más lucrativos del mercado Chino.

Shaoran se Sintio eufórico por la noticia, pero sabia que su bienestar se debía a los sucesos de tiempo antes.

Durante horas había observado dormir a la joven que permanecia tan quieta que por un segundo se asustó parecía que hasta en el sueño era pasiva…pero solo ahí. Aun tenía en la mente la pasión desatada que ella le había mostrado, pasión de virgen pero pasión al fin y al cabo, una que había equiparado la propia y eso lo había sorprendido. Y lo había incitado. El sabor suave de la piel parecía estarse filtrando a la suya propia, casi podía oler sobre él el aroma de ella, como si lo hubiera marcado y no al revés. Había pensado en los posibles escenarios cuando se despertara pero o estaba cansada por la pasión o simplemente su enfermedad la hacia dormir mas. No se había levantado a pesar de que en dos ocasiones él había hecho un par de sonidos algo fuertes para propiciar el despertar, pero había seguido ahí quieta como un perrito.

Verla dormir era aun mas intoxicante que hacerlo despierta aunque le gustara desde ambas perspectivas. Debía aceptar que acostarse con ella había sido de lo mejor que le había pasado y si iba a seguir haciéndolo se iba a encargar de disfrutarlo mientras durara. Quizá le hubiese hecho un hijo y esa era una posibilidad que no había contemplado pero en la mañana, camino al trabajo cuando había rememorado nuevamente todo cayo en cuenta de que la había tomado sin protegerse, algo que no había hecho nunca con ninguna mujer. Le había resultado una experiencia completamente estimulante y lo había disfrutado más que cualquier otra relación sexual que hubiera tenido previamente. Podía hacerlo con ella, al fin y al cabo era su esposa, estaba para eso, para complacerlo y para tener hijos…

Sonrió.

Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza tener hijos hasta la noche anterior, pero si las cosas seguían así y ella no era estéril iban a tenerlos muy pronto. Ignoró los llantos que escuchó en su cabeza e intento concentrarse nuevamente en lo que importaba. Los negocios y el dinero pero su mente se negó a cooperar por muchos momentos, por que su cuerpo quería volver con ella y a ella. Tal vez esa noche también se la llevara a la cama. Volvió a sonreír estúpidamente ante la perspectiva. Si 24 horas antes le hubieran dicho que se sentiría así después hubiera iniciado su vida sexual con su esposa desde mucho tiempo atrás. Pero ahora no había tiempo que perder, ahora comenzaba la verdadera vida matrimonial.

**/././**

Hank apuntó a la moneda de 1 yen que había puesta a trescientos metros de distancia. Tenía la culata del rifle apoyada en el hombro y respiraba acompasadamente mientras sus ojos parecidos a los de un lince enfocaban su lejano objetivo. El escenario de prácticas había entrenado a los mejores francotiradores de china y ahora lo estaba entrenando a él. Echado del ejército por prácticas malhadadas. Hank Shin había abandonado al ejército para servir de mercenario y ahora había sido contratado para una misión especial. Estaba siendo probado y también su puntería. Cuando estuvo seguro de tener a su objetivo completamente en la mira disparo con el silenciador y el mismo silencio fue remanente cuando apartó su mirada del apuntador.

Al otro lado del campo el supervisor observó desintegrado el lugar donde la moneda había estado minutos antes. 100/100 era la puntuación y supo que había dado con el hombre indicado. El señor se iba a poner contento. Los últimos retoques del plan estaban siendo dados y el tiempo se estaba acabando, el plan era sencillo y si lograban llevarlo a cabo el señor estaría más que orgulloso.

Hank movió el cuello de un lado para otro para liberar la ligera tensión que se presentaba momentos después de haber estado tan quieto y concentrado en dar al blanco exacto como sabia que haría, siempre había tenido una especial puntería y en ese momento estaba probando su valía, aun no sabia cual era el objetivo del nuevo trabajo que le iban a asignar pero el dinero que estaban ofreciendo bien valía la pena cualquier trabajo que la asignaran. Una vez se hubo aseado le pidieron que esperara en la sala vip de el edificio. Le dijeron que esperara quince minutos y eso fue lo que hizo. Exactamente pasados los minutos un hombre vestido de negro le pidió que pasara por la puerta contigua que estaba disimulada por una planta de nombre desconocido.

Cuando Hank entró a la estancia pensó por el mismo ambiente que respiraba que estaba en el lugar equivocado, pero necesitaba dinero así que si aquí se lo iban a proveer por su trabajo no podía objetar nada.

Fue cacheado por un tipo de cara dura que hizo un gesto al hombre que estaba sentado en el escritorio haciéndole saber con el que estaba limpio de cualquier arma. Fue empujado educadamente por el que le había cacheado hasta que estuvo en la silla y se sentó.

El hombre en el escritorio observaba atentamente una carpeta que tenía el nombre de Hank impreso en la portada, parecía que había investigado todos sus antecedentes y casi creía que sabía en que tipo de situación económica se encontraba.

– Así que… necesita dinero – no fue una pregunta y eso le dio a Hank la afirmación de lo que había pensado anteriormente.

– Creo que lo sabe bien – dijo Hank haciendo un gesto hacia la carpeta que el hombre aun sostenía entre sus dedos.

– ¿Y estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea que le pidiera que hiciera? – había un profundo matiz de tranquilidad en su tono, como si ya estuviera seguro de que Hank iba a afirmar. – ¿Inclusive participar en el secuestro de una mujer? –

– Depende de la mujer – contesto automáticamente Hank, no quería meterse con esposas de presidentes ni magnates a riesgo de ser reconocido de su corta estadía como guardaespaldas.

– Pues de hecho es la esposa de un empresario chino bastante poderoso – El hombre acerco su mano al cajón del escritorio y lo abrió sacando de él una fotografía, se la lanzo sin rozarle la mano. Hank la cogió y la observó detenidamente. Era o parecía ser una pequeña jovenzuela vestida con un kimono cortando flores. Era muy hermosa pero supuso que si una persona con dinero no podía comprarse una esposa hermosa ¿que seria de los demás asalariados como él mismo?

– ¿Que quiere que haga? –

El hombre sonrió lentamente aunque seguía en las sombras y no podía enfocar bien su rostro la sonrisa perversa que brillaba en la boca iluminaba lo suficiente para ver la maldad y los deseos de venganza en el resto de la cara. Cuando le expuso el plan Hank pensó en el número de hombres que tendria que deshacerse para ayudar al grupo de secuestradores a hacerse con la mujer. El hombre no le explicó los motivos para hacerlo, simplemente le dijo lo que tenia planeada hacer, con planos cuadriláteros y también le dijo que solo tenían esa oportunidad. Cuando la mujer saliera de la casa y estuviera desprotegida.

**/././ **

La cena les llevó mas tiempo, pensaba Sakura mientras frente al tocador de su habitación se daba un ligero retoque de apariencia. No parecía ser consiente de estar intentando arreglarse para impresionar a su esposo, pero se había esmerado bastante en ello y en la misma cena, esa que probarían los dos hombres, Shaoran y el señor Hiragizawa. Tomoyo había estado abyecta durante la mayor parte del día pero no iba a presionarla, Sabia que la confianza para la doncella era un paso demasiado difícil, y que podía confiar plenamente en ella había algo que Tomoyo seguía guardando para si. Aunque tenia la ligera sospecha de que tenia que ver con el señor Eriol decidió que Tomoyo fuera quien tomara la iniciativa algún día para contarle en que consistían tantos silencios y tantas miradas perdidas. Miro el cepillo que había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor después de acicalar su pelo. El aperitivo de la comida era un plato que habían preparado entre las tres. La cocina había quedado hecha un desastre pero Kajo les había dicho que no se preocuparan. Ahora los alimentos necesitaban la aprobación de… de los hombres. Los escoltas aunque serios verdaderamente dejaron traslucir que habían disfrutado la cena y eso fue un aliciente para continuar. Así lo seguiría haciendo, quizá de esa manera proclamara un poco su papel de ama de casa.

Se pasó los dedos distraídamente por los labios ahora un poco menos inflamados que cuando los había sentido bajo sus dedos en la ducha mientras se bañaba. Parecían llenos de vida pero al mismo tiempo ansiaban la fricción de los besos como si de una extraña pócima o droga se tratara. Pensó en si tendria que pedirle a Shaoran que la besara o que hiciera con ella lo mismo que había hecho la noche anterior pero al recordar esa intimidad solo pudo pensar en si seria capaz de tal atrevimiento, y si él se negaba se preguntaba si ella misma podría soportar la humillación y la decepción. Esa noche lo vería después de todo y tal vez podría hacerse una idea…

Dejó la habitación dándose cuenta de que había oscurecido rápidamente y fue a la cocina a ultimar detalles con Tomoyo.

Cuando entró a la estancia una imagen de una Tomoyo cosmopolita le devolvió la mirada. Parecía que había aprendido la lección de como usar las prendas que habían comprado semanas atrás y ahora estaba ataviada con un precioso conjunto de pantalón negro y blusa azul. Parecía dispuesta a impresionar lo quisiera o no y eso le daba a Sakura nuevas señales sobre lo que Tomoyo tenia con Eriol. No hizo ningún comentario a pesar de que sabia que Tomoyo si lo esperaba. Comprendía que cualquier cosa que le dijera a Tomoyo de si se veía bien o mal seria malinterpretada por ella, así que solamente sonrió y le preguntó por los retoques. Tomoyo pareció agradecer que no dijera nada y Sakura se Sintio aliviada de haber acertado.

Escucharon ruidos procedentes de la sala, señal de que los señores habían arribado. Se escuchaban hablando quedamente y parecía ser de negocios, al estar la cocina al lado de la sala se podía escuchar las conversaciones y que se iban a quedar un rato en la sala antes de cenar.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo y vio que retorcía sus dedos una y otra vez en un claro símbolo de nerviosismo. Se acercó lentamente a ella con la intención de calmarla.

– No te preocupes – dijo quedamente en el oído de la doncella acariciándole maternalmente los hombros. – Estoy segura de que el señor Hiragizawa disfrutará cualquier cosa que haya venido de tus manos –

Pareció haber leído el pensamiento, Tomoyo miro hacia el frente completamente quieta y respiro más despacio. Que inocentes eran ambas… que consuelo podían darse una a la otra. Solamente se tenían a ellas mismas para lidiar con toda la cantidad de acontecimientos fuera de lo común que estaban sucediéndoles. Tomoyo se volvió y la miró seriamente.

– Eso espero… y también para el señor Li –

Sakura Sintio un pinchazo de desilusión cuando recordó que él no había dormido con ella. No sabia que hacer para quitarse la incomoda sensación que ese sentimiento le provocaba de encima.

Kajo entro interrumpiendo la conversación diciendo que la presencia de ambas era requerida en la mesa. También llamó a una de las auxiliares para que le ayudara a servir y les indico que debían salir nuevamente. Parecía que ambas jóvenes hubiesen estado contentas con volverse estatuas en la cocina.

Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron hacia el comedor cada una esparcida con sus propios pensamientos. Resultaba impropio lo que vagaba por la mente de Sakura y decidió silenciarlo hasta que pudiera estar a solas nuevamente.

Tan solo bastó una mirada de los ojos de su esposo para que el impacto la dejara sin aliento. Al menos mentalmente, físicamente se obligó a caminar hacia él tal como la noche anterior sin pensar en qué terminaría la noche. Él la taladraba con sus ojos ambarinos como si quisiera perforar su piel. Ella creía que se había acostumbrado a la fijeza de su mirada especialmente después de la noche anterior pero nuevamente quedaba patente cuan inocente podía ser. Sintio las mejillas coloreársele y se preguntó si él lo estaba viendo también y si tenia algo que opinar al respecto. Antes de llegar al lado de la mesa en el que le correspondía sentarse él se puso abruptamente de pie. Sakura hizo lo posible por no retroceder ante la impetuosidad de sus movimientos y esperó a que el hiciera el siguiente antes de quebrase por la tensión a la que estaba siendo sometido su cuerpo.

El caminó lentamente, como un lobo al acecho hasta hacerse detrás de ella, Sakura percibió que la respiracion de Shaoran se hacia mas sonora, como si estuviera inhalando suavemente. Luego vio como las manos de él apartaban la silla educadamente para que ella se sentara. No podía estar mas sorprendida y tuvo la tentación de quedarse quieta en el lugar, pero no iba a desairarlo frente a su amigo ni tampoco iba a rechazar el caballeroso gesto que hacia que le cosquilleara el corazón de una manera agradable.

Se sentó educadamente pero se calló el "gracias" que iba a salir de su boca. Parecía que su lengua se había convertido en un nudo sin desatar que no podía maniobrar. Se preguntó brevemente como iba a hacer para tragar con esa sensación en la boca.

Cuando Shaoran se sentó en su propia silla ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había hecho. Había bastado mirarla una vez para desearla ardientemente de nuevo y mil veces mas. Ella había caminado hacia él, acercándose con esa elegancia innata y hechizándolo poderosamente, la misma presencia de ella hacia que todo lo demás a su alrededor se hiciera pequeño. Los ojos de ambos habían estado en íntimo contacto y Shaoran sabia que ella recordaba tan bien como él mismo todas las caricias, besos y actos que habían llevado a cabo la noche anterior. Cuando su majestuoso caminar se había acercado lo bastante no había podido evitar saltar de la silla como un crio, como si ella mereciera algún gesto educado que equiparara toda su elegancia y candor. Y lo único que se la había ocurrido era haber saltado como un perro asustado de su silla y haber dispuesto la de ella para que se sentara.

En el momento en que había estado en su espalda no había podido evitar olerla caninamente intentando encontrar, entre el delicioso olor que manaba de la cocina y el de las demás cosas rodeándolos, el olor característico de ella y lo había hecho, allí entre sus cabellos y su cuello. El olor que lo ponía a cien.

Ella se sentó dándole un atisbo del reflejo castaño claro de su cabello. Shaoran había levantado la vista de su esposa paran fijarla en Eriol que lo miraba a su vez con in silencioso interrogante. "¿Que estas haciendo?" Parecía repetirle Eriol la pregunta que él mismo se hacia. Pero no iba a cuestionar sus propios actos mucho menos en ese momento en que su cuerpo llamaba a gritos al de ella. La evidencia física de su deseo parecía llamarla también y no podía dejar de verla frente a sus ojos pero desnuda de artificios, con el cabello despeinado y despidiendo una fogosidad que parecía querer arrastrarlo a él también. Y estaba dispuesto… tan dispuesto…

Tomoyo volvía a mirar esa intensidad en los ojos del señor Li. Pero no quería ver al señor Hiragizawa por que sabía, presentía y percibía que él la estaba mirando de la misma manera en que el dueño de la casa miraba a su señora. No tenia que envidiar nada al ansia que percibía en los ojos del señor Li por que Hiragizawa la tenia él mismo pero dirigida hacia ella como Li la dirigía hacia la señora. Cuando lo había mirado él había irradiado una felicidad conexa a la mirada intensa que la hizo sentirse de alguna extraña manera poderosa sobre él. Como si estuviera orgullosa de despertar un sentir así en alguien más.

"¿Lo ves? Si puedes despertar pasión en un hombre" se dijo a si misma y a todos los demonios de baja autoestima que la perseguían. En un acto de valentía del que unos meses antes no se hubiera creído capaz levanto sus ojos amatista para mirarlo directamente a él. En su inocencia no podía saber lo que una mirada de ese calibre hacia en un hombre hecho y derecho como Eriol pero él si lo comprendía y aunque sabia que debía esperar no podía dejar de disfrutar de el juego de miradas mas sensual que había tenido con una mujer en su vida.

La cena llegó momentos después y el delicioso aroma floto en el aire espantando un poco el olor a pasión que parecía emanar de los cuerpos de las cuatro personas allí sentadas. La tensión sexual y de cualquier otro tipo era tan palpable en el ambiente que inclusive Kajo la sintió indicó a la doncella como servir los platos y en la cocina permanecia la comida de reserva para los escoltas.

Una vez la cena estuvo servida el juego de miradas se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para alimentar a los cuatro cuerpos involucrados. Sakura seguía picoteando entre su comida consiente como nunca del hombre a su lado y de lo que estaba haciéndole a su cuerpo, lo que le haría… Shaoran por su parte se alimentaba mecánicamente por que al igual que ella no podía esperar para llevarla a la cama mas próxima, sonaba burdo y todo lo demás pero no podía esconder un sentimiento así tras paños de algodón, estaba sobrexcitado pensando en como terminaría la noche y ya podía saborear a su esposa por encima de la comida que cenaba ahora. Cuando se terminó el silencio fue ruidoso por unos momentos luego Eriol lentamente se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a Tomoyo.

–Le gustaría caminar un momento conmigo – Evidentemente quería llevar a la sala de estar y caminar ahí en esa gran estancia por que por razones de seguridad no podían salir a pasear al jardín en la noche. Ella accedió pensando en ignorar la mano y levantarse por sus propios medios pero su propia temeridad la hicieron entregarle su mano y dejar que la llevara a donde quiera. Quiso disculparse con Sakura por la retirada pero algo le decía que ella iba a estar bien…

Sakura quiso gritarle a Tomoyo que no la dejara sola pero la doncella ni siquiera la miro, estaba completa y totalmente concentrada en el señor Hiragizawa y aunque una parte de ella se alegraba la otra se preguntaba que demonios haría ahora sin la presencia de ambos. Aunque hubiesen estado juntos Sakura no podía evitar sentir aprensión por Shaoran, habían estado tan cerca como pueden estarlo dos cuerpos pero ella no sabia en que pensaba Shaoran en ese momento. Había dado todo de si pero él se veía tan contenido como siempre a pesar del fuego de sus ojos y eso la hacia dudar. Quería ser parte de él de una manera tan abrumadora que se sentía asustada de sus propios sentimientos y deseos, pero supuso que tendria que tomar las riendas de sus sentimientos antes de humillarse.

Cuando volvió su mirada la de él la estaba esperando. Evaluaba su rostro palmo a palmo como si no la conociera y lo estuviera haciendo de esa manera. La hacia sentir incómoda y a la vez cálida. Como si derramara cada gota de ese ardor lentamente por el estomago y vientre de Sakura.

Shaoran veía cada movimiento nervioso de su cuerpo, cada duda reflejada en su cara. Ella, si la estaba leyendo bien, se estaba preguntando que pasaría y también seguramente se preguntaba por qué no había dormido con ella en la noche cuando había asegurado que iban a empezar vida de casados. Si, ahora que la veía de cerca debía aceptarlo, tenía miedo. Shaoran Li temía al poder que ella inconscientemente estaba ejerciendo en él. Parecía inocente pero podía desatar su pasión de un modo casi siniestro. Durante toda la cena lo único en lo que había pensado era en tenerla desnuda bajo él y podía hacerlo en ese momento solo que… Control… debía funcionar. No podía dejar que ella lo convirtiera en un animal llevado por sus instintos, aunque le estaba costando un esfuerzo enorme. Quería llevársela a la cama tranquilamente pero los ojos de ella transmitían una pasión tan húmeda que le era difícil controlarse. Extendió su mano hacia ella y esperó en silencio. Sabía que ella comprendería que él a diferencia de Eriol no quería ir a dar un paseo por ahí. Sus ojos se lo decían, ella quería más de ellos dos juntos…. Tanto como él mismo.

Sus dedos se cerraron y las palmas de ambos hicieron contacto, recordaba esa piel suave trazando círculos inconexos en su espalda, en su baja espalda, en sus…. Había sido victima voluntaria de la inocente exploración de la virgen pero en medio de ese toque se había desatado el lado oscuro de si mismo. Él también la había tocado pero con la ligera diferencia de saber lo que hacia, sabia como tocar a una mujer, como encontrar sus puntos erógenos. Había ido directamente a ello mientras que ella lo había tocado por todas partes descubriendo sus puntos sensibles en ocasiones por accidente.

Ahora levantaba la mirada y cuando sus ojos hicieron otra vez conexión sus buenas intenciones se fueron a garete. Haló con fuerza del delgado brazo y la empujó hacia si mismo sintiendo como las suaves curvas chocaban con su cuerpo. Una de sus manos abarco su mejilla derecha y parte de la barbilla para mantenerla arriba y sus labios buscaron afanosamente a los de su esposa. Tan suaves y cálidas y tan dispuestos a recibirlo.

Se apoderó del labio inferior y lo succiono con fuerza tal que le arrancó un gemido a Sakura. Luego lo revolvió entre sus propios labios dándole el tipo de beso lascivo que había usado en sus amantes cuando rara vez decidía besarlas. Sakura trataba de seguirle el paso y lo estaba logrando maravillosamente, pensó al sentir que la lengua de ella le exploraba la boca suavemente. Enterró la mano en la sinuosa cintura para ceñirla aun mas a él casi hasta el punto de dejarla sin aire, pero a ella no le importó, era como si su cuerpo estuviera adaptado al de Shaoran y ambos se compenetraran de una manera demasiado encajante. Llevo sus manos al cuello de su esposo y las apresó ahí para que él no se apartara, luego las enredó en su cabello casi con desesperación como si algo la alentara a tirar de ese cabello pero se contuviera. Sus pies dejaron el centro de gravedad cuando ambos brazos de Shaoran la abrazaron hasta hacerla llegar a la misma estatura de él. Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos se mezclaban con frenesí como si no pudieran obtener suficiente del otro.

Sakura solo era consiente de Shaoran no se daba cuenta de que el la llevaba en brazos lentamente hacia la habitación, sus movimientos estaban un poco descoordinados por la concentración de besarla pero no la soltó en ningún momento. Lo cual era bueno. Sakura dudaba mucho que pudiera mantenerse en píe si el la soltaba.

Cuando entraron él volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave. No mencionaba palabra, no le explicaba las razones que había tenido para dejarla la noche anterior, solamente volvía a ella como un perro que vuelve por comida. Sintio un ligero malestar al sentirse usada pero luego lo acalló pensando en que para eso había sido casada, para servir. Empezaba tarde, justo un año después de haber jurado sus votos, pero lo estaba haciendo… siendo de utilidad.

Unas no deseadas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que se deslizaran por sus mejillas y mojaran los rostros de ambos. El beso perdió intensidad en el momento en que Shaoran se percató de ellas. Se apartó lentamente abandonando los labios inflamados después del pasional trato. No la soltó pero el interrogante en su mirada era casi cruel. Parecía que la pregunta que hizo se la hubieran arrancado de lo más profundo del alma.

– ¿Qué pasa? – estaba listo para explotar, para decirle que no era momento de llorar, de comportarse como una chiquilla y de atacarla con crueldad por sus lagrimas pero había tal desolación en su mirada que se Sintio… no quería decirlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se seco con fuerza las lágrimas quitando un momento sus manos del cuello de Shaoran que no la soltó en esa ocasión tampoco. Dejó el rastro rojo de sus manos en la blanca piel y siguió frotándola hasta que quedo seca, pero los ojos seguían húmedos.

– ¿No… quieres? – le volvió a preguntar pesadamente pensando en que nunca había sido rechazado de manera tan no–verbal. Iba a tener que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartarse pero por primera vez no iba a aceptar nada que no le fuera ofrecido y ella se veía tan desolada que sabia que seria como tener relaciones con una sabana.

Las manos de ella volaron a su nuca y lo empujaron hacia su boca que lo esperaba ansiosa. La duda se disipó nuevamente incendiada por la pasión.

Sakura salió de su lapsus, ese en el que los pensamientos habían decidido asumir el control de su pasión, pero no los iba va dejar, la hicieron débil por unos momentos pero no podía dejar que arruinaran la única manera en la podría estar cerca de su esposo. Secó las voluntariosas lágrimas con las manos mientras que con las extremidades de su conciencia limpiaba cualquier cosa negativa, al menos por ese momento. Él le preguntaba que pasaba pero no podía decirle que dentro de si se libraba la batalla entre querer saber que exactamente significaba ella en su vida y no querer ser humillada mas al conocer la respuesta. Quizá él la viera solo como el cuerpo donde depositar sus necesidades pero ella deseaba más. Sin embargo sabia de antemano que no lo iba a conseguir, como había dicho antes, sentía que esta era y seria la única manera de estar cerca de Shaoran Li. Veía su futuro venir con el resto de actos, iban a tener hijos pero nunca hablarían, nunca podría preguntarle como había ido el trabajo ni podría decirle que lo extrañan a por que nunca había sido ni seria un matrimonio normal.

Él le preguntaba si no quería, como si en verdad no deseara que ella dijera que no. Y no lo hizo, no podía hacerlo por que si esto era lo único que iba a conseguir de él se aseguraría de que todo fura bien. El parecía disfrutar de los besos que se daban. Bien, le daría besos. Dejo que sus manos empujaran el rostro de Shaoran hacia ella y lo beso poniendo en ese beso todo lo que él le inspiraba y lo que siempre viviría alojado en su corazón.

Ella era feroz, pensó Shaoran cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mordisqueando, lamiendo, apretando la boca de ella contra la suya. Como si la estuviera determinando un ente desconocido y se iba a aprovechar. Sintio el primer botón del vestido y cuando lo desato sintió que sus manos no tenían tiempo suficiente para desatar todos los botones antes de tocarla libremente, así que haciendo las dos puntas tiro hasta que la tela se rompió pudiendo posar todas sus palmas en la cálida y suave extensión de la espalda. Ella se estremeció y él se percató de que su piel estaba más cálida que la de sus manos. Froto suavemente par que ella lo contagiara de su calor y luego tiro con suavidad de lo que quedaba del vestido hasta que este se arremolinó en su cintura. Abandono a esa boca que aprecia querer tragárselo entero para besarle con fuerza el cuello succionando ávidamente, algo que no se había permitido hacer la noche anterior pero que ahora le parecía lo mas adecuado dada la voracidad del beso anterior. Ella hizo la cabeza a un lado ofreciéndole mas de la apetitosa piel, mas terreno para marcar, pero se veía irremediablemente atraído hacia las cumbres que se descubrían ante su mirada y que llamaban su atención de manera particular, en ese momento todas las luces estaban encendidas a diferencia de la noche anterior y podía ver cada peca y cada surco de piel desnuda al descubierto, al menos hasta ese momento. Acunó su pecho sintiendo bajo su palma cada forma, y luego el otro. En ese momento deseo poder tener ocho manos mas para poder tocarla como su instinto le ordenaba, pero parecía que aun sintiéndose impedido por tener solo dos extremidades superiores podía manejarlo. Después de todo tenia mucho tiempo...

Las caricias de Shaoran eran mas sosegadas que su beso, solo pudo pensar eso antes de que el decidiera besarla ferozmente en el pecho… no... No la besaba… mamaba de su pecho como si fuera un niño solo que con fuerza desmedida pero no para hacerle daño sino para despertar de su pecho a su vientre una sensación cosquilleante que la hizo soltar otro gemido incontenible.

Dulce… era todo en lo que podía pensar Shaoran mientras su lengua cataba una vez más el sabor de esa piel. Incluso más dulce que la noche anterior. Otra vez esos gemidos de virgen que hacia poner su mundo de cabeza. Su otra mano acunaba el otro pecho y tenia que contenerse para no arrojarla cual fardo a la cama y poseerla como su cuerpo le exigía en ese momento pero por otra parte la espera hacia el momento final mas placentero y quería el placer para ambos. La parte egoísta de si mismo, en la que no reparaba desde la noche anterior, le hubiera dicho que tomara el placer del cuerpo de ella sin importarle si ella lo disfrutaba o no, pero la acalló cuando ella respondió a sus demandas. Ahora el placer era de ambos.

Y así lo fue. Una vez en la cama, despojados de la ropa y de las inhibiciones ambos sin saberlo entregaron una parte de si mismos al otro. En medio de las caricias desenfrenadas, atrevidas, pasionales y desconocidas Shaoran supo que lo de la noche anterior estaba condenado a repetirse, mientras desataba su autocontrol y se entregaba al instinto básico supo que tenia que decirle la verdad. No podía darle nada, nada de lo que las mujeres como ella, tan castas, estaban deseosas de recibir. Ella aun era el bache de su destino impuesta contra su voluntad y aunque fuera la tigresa que el deseaba en la cama no podía quererla de otra forma. Cuando llegó el devastador, demoledor y a la vez tierno orgasmo de ambos Shaoran Li se vio en la encrucijada nuevamente de decidir si se quedaba o se iba…

Y decidió… pensó mirando el rostro hermoso perlado de sudor y la expresión de relajada felicidad antes del sueño de ella…

Decidió que no podía quedarse…

Aunque la duermevela llego tan rápido como esa vez Sakura volvió a percibir el cambio de Shaoran y estuvo a punto de pedirle que nos se marchara, que no la dejara, pero ya había pedido por muchas cosas en su vida y esto era de esas cosas que no se cumplirían. Sintio frio apenas él la dejó y ese odioso contraste la llevó a querer llorar otra vez. Por su pérdida… por que sabía que en medio de esa felicidad transitoria que le daba el encuentro de sus cuerpos la ausencia de Shaoran estaba ahí.

Cuando la puerta se cerró ella se arrebujó sobre si misma, hecha un nudo. Y volvió a llorar, por su inocencia perdida, por haber conocido la pasión y no poder disfrutarla en la medida en que quería hacerlo… por desear… más…

Y por saber que no podría conseguirlo… al menos no en esa vida.

Su corazón saltó con su llanto fuerte así que se obligo a tranquilizarse por el bien de su salud. De nada valió su pasión, su entrega si al final de todo él se iba. Había dormido sola toda su vida y aun así al sentir que él se iba fue como si arrancaran una parte de su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puede ser de otra manera?" ¿Porque no había podido conocerlo en otras circunstancias?

El cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida en medio del fragor de sus lágrimas. Y también de las no derramadas.

**/././**

Eriol sostenía la mano de Tomoyo en su brazo mientras caminaban lentamente hacia la gran sala de estar. Ella permanecia silenciosa y parecía disfrutar de ese estado y aunque él quería decirle tantas cosas prefirió tal como ella ese silencio. Tal vez si ella era la primera en romperlo podía confiar un poco más en él.

Ella suspiró abiertamente y se detuvo repentina y suavemente.

– ¿Le pasa algo? – Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y se apartó un poco. El la dejo ir pensando en que no podía agobiarla con sus sentimientos tan prontamente.

– Solo… estaba pensando…mucho – dijo ella retorciéndose los dedos de las manos.

– ¿Es algo que me pueda contar? –

– Es sobre usted – comento ella mirándolo gravemente – mis pensamientos son sobre usted… y lo que me dijo ayer… –

– Le dije muchas cosas… y las recuerdo todas… pero tendrá que ser un poco mas especifica – dijo el sonriendo bondadosamente.

– Usted… cree… es decir, le parezco… usted me ve… – Evidentemente no tenia idea de como preguntarle pero Eriol no la presionó dejo que siguiera tartamudeando por que sus balbuceos le parecían de lo mas adorable. – Quiere… ¿Le parezco una mujer… bonita? –

¿Esa era la pregunta? Interiormente se rio de su candor… exteriormente solo la miro seriamente mientras ella elevaba ese adorable mentón suyo esperando la respuesta y preparándose para lidiar con ella. Los ojos amatista estaban unos cinco centímetros de su cabeza. Ojos tan profundos y azules como un estanque, la piel brillaba hermosura, esplendor, la figura era mortalmente elegante y le parecía contemplar a una princesa cada vez que ella caminaba… ¿Y ella le preguntaba si le parecía una mujer bonita?

–No – respondió con sinceridad. Ella se volvió inmediatamente a él con un gran interrogante en su respingada nariz y antes de que pudiera malinterpretar sus palabras él se acercó suavemente hasta que pudo estar dentro del distorsionado campo de visión de ella – Bonita no es una palabra lo suficientemente amplia para describirla, señorita Daidoji… Hermosa, majestuosa…regia… esplendorosa y muchas otras palabras mas es lo que usted es, creo que si me dedicara a describirla no me alcanzaría el tiempo ni las palabras para hacerlo en esta vida – Ella finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

– Lo dice por que le gusto… – pareció arrepentirse de decirlo pero tuvo valor para continuar – Pero no es lo que pensaría si no sintiera… eso… por mi –

– ¿Eso cree? ¿Me cree tan mentiroso y superficial? – dijo Eriol mirando por encima del hombro y después a ella. La tomó de los hombros e hizo que se diera vuelta hasta que ambos quedaron reflejados en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había frente a ellos. Tomoyo Sintio un momento de dejavú con lo que estaba haciendo en la mañana solamente que ahora él estaba detrás de ella mirándola ávidamente desde atrás. – Si me parece bonita, hermosa, fuera de lo terrenal pero hay algo más… algo en usted que pasa por encima de la belleza y es lo que mas me "gusta" – hizo énfasis en la palabra. –Y esta aquí… – sus labios rozaron muy levemente las sienes de Tomoyo que se quedo petrificada en su sitio mirándolo a través del espejo sintiendo la caricia de la respiración de Eriol en todo su cuello. Señalaba con sus labios su cerebro o eso entendió ella. Sintio la mano de él viajar lentamente de su hombro hasta la parte superior del pecho izquierdo y se detuvo ahí. Ella estaba lista para aptarle la mano de un manotón y llamarlo traidor por querer… pero él no se movió y tampoco permitió que ella se moviera, solamente presionó ligeramente hasta que el latido rápido de su corazón fue palpable para ambos – y aquí… Lo que tiene en su corazón es lo que me hace sentir lo que siento… "eso" como usted lo llama –

No se aprovechó, y sus palabras estaban teñidas de tanta verdad que ella hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó por la cintura ceñidamente agradeciéndole por haberle hecho ver en ele espejo lo que ella no había podido ver en un ejercicio similar. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuan necesario era Eriol Hiragizawa en su vida.

Bueno, otro más, fue como parir un hijo pero espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el próximo


	19. Chapter 19

**Buenas Noches**

**Y Feliz Año 2013**

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP. **

**Capitulo XIX**

**Dinastía Li **

Eriol sintió los suaves brazos de Tomoyo ciñendolo y devolvió toda la fuerza que fue capaz hacia ella. Los hombros de esta se sacudian sin control como si estuviera llorando. Lo estaba haciendo, pensó el hombre cuando escuchó el primer sonido ahogado salir de su garganta. Intentó separarse de ella para que lo mirara y asi poder saber que era lo que la atormentaba de esa manera que le hacia llorar asi pero ella interpretó mal la fuerza que hizo para separarlos y se aferró aun mas a él casi sacadole el aire. Sentia cada parte del cuerpo de la mujer contra el suyo y aunque intentó que su mente pensara en otra cosa menos en algo lascivo seguia siendo un hombre, un hombre enamorado de esa mujer que lo abrazaba y no podia ser inmune.

Tomoyo sentia la resistencia de Eriol pero no podia imaginarse el motivo por el cual él queria apartarla, solamente sabia que necesitaba ese abrazo consolador mas que nada en el mundo y que no iba a dejar que nadie se lo quitara, ni siquiera la misma persona que se lo estaba dando. Cuando sus brazos protestaron a gritos por que dejara de hacer fuerza Tomoyo comprendió que habia llegado el momento de darle la razon a Eriol y separarse de él.

Dio un lento paso hacia atrás e intentó no mirarlo pero a diferencia de ella él no apartó las manos e hizo fuerza para que no se separara cuando volvio a intentar dar el paso. Esto propició lo que Eriol queria, que Tomoyo lo mirara a los ojos.

La joven sintió un calor en el estomago mezclado con una sensacion de revoloteo. Él la miraba intensamente como si quisiera meterse dentro de su alma y en el fondo de su ser queria permitirselo. Queria confiar y abrirse a él.

Eriol miró el rostro de su amada deseando profundamente besarla sin que ella se sobresaltara, sabia que era tan inocente como una niña, una infante metida en cuerpo de mujer, pero queria ser quien la despertara, no queria apartarse de ella nunca mas.

Inclinó su figura lentamente para intentar no subyugarla fijando su mirada en sus ojos esperando que en ellos, más allá del deseo carnal que sentía, ella pudiera ver el amor que estaba instalado en su corazón.

Tomoyo sentía cada vez más cerca y acercándose lentamente la respiración del señor Hiragizawa, era una caricia cálida que sentía sobre su nariz y boca que la hizo boquear a ella en respuesta en búsqueda de ese aire y el que respiraba para vivir. El corazón le palpitaba en la garganta y un gemido ahogado salió de está sorprendiéndola. Lo que sentía en ese momento no era nada, nada comparado con la situación que había vivido tiempo antes en donde ese hombre, tan diferente a Hiragizawa, tomó su boca sin miramientos mientras que ahora, él se acercaba lentamente como si de alguna manera estuviera pidiéndole permiso para proceder. Esta vez la que decidía era ella y no el hombre y pudo sentir la gran diferencia de trato, y también la diferencia de sentimientos. Con ese hombre todo había sido muda adoración y quizá algo de miedo y hubiera deseado más que nada que ningún miembro de su familia hubiera tenido nada que ver con él, pero su hermana había elegido, intentando ridiculizarla y seguramente ahora estaba sufriendo mientras que Tomoyo era ahora recompensada al fin con esta gama de sentimientos tan puros y aterradoramente desconocidos.

Cuando los labios de ambos hicieron contacto la joven sintió chispas que de esos labios se repartían a su cara y cuerpo, suspiró fuertemente dando la impresión de haber soltado otro sonido ahogado de su garganta. Eriol se quedó quieto ante el primer toque dándole tiempo de que se adaptara y tal vez lo apartara, esperando la reacción de ella y yéndosele la vida en ello. Ella seguía mirándolo y a la vez permanecia quieta como si quisiera…

- – Más…– murmuró Tomoyo suavemente cerrando finalmente los ojos para experimentar ese cosquilleo tan placentero de una manera más intensa. Con su autorización Eriol terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos y acunando el rostro de la joven con ternura selló sus labios con ella y comenzó a moverlos suavemente guiándola con paciencia.

Tomoyo repetía los movimientos de Eriol, sentía los labios que la fascinaban besándola lentamente y cuando halló el modo volvió a querer más. Cuando el sonido pidiéndolo había salido de su boca se había dado cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta y cuando Eriol se lo dio no pensó en la vergüenza momentánea, él era todo lo que había soñado y más…

Más…

La lengua de Eriol trazó tímidamente el contorno de los labios de Tomoyo y esta automáticamente abrió la boca para darle paso. El desenfreno comenzó en menos de nada. Ambos después de unos segundos parecían querer devorar al otro y solamente en el momento en que ambos necesitaron más aire del que sus narices les podían proporcionar decidieron separarse. Eriol apoyo la frente con la de Tomoyo intentando recuperar el aliento y ella permanecia con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera soñando. Luego él la abrazó y ella apoyando la cabeza en su pecho escuchó cómo lentamente el corazón del hombre iba ralentizándose.

Esa era la última prueba que Eriol necesitaba para saber que Tomoyo Daidoji era la mujer de su vida. Su ternura y la pasión escondida bajo su caparazón de tristeza era complemento para él y estaba dispuesto a hacerla feliz y a esperar a que ella quisiera contarle por que la tristeza de sus ojos. Pero mientras tanto la abrazaría, como había querido hacer desde el momento en que la vio por primera vez

/../

La respiración seguía siendo errática, pensó Shaoran mientras observaba desde la entrada de la habitación el desigual subir y bajar del pecho de Sakura, había entrado segundos antes y había arropado sus tentadoras piernas. Eran más de las once de la mañana y aun a pesar de él mismo había estado pendiente de que bajara y cuando no lo había hecho se había preocupado. Cuando la había visto acomodada de cualquier manera en la cama pero siempre al lado izquierdo se había acercado al ver tanta piel al descubierto. Cuando la había arropado había escuchado el sonido ronco de su respiración y lentamente le había dado la vuelta, el sonido no se calmó lo cual le hizo pensar en una crisis que pudiera estar padeciendo, pero no estaba azul como la última vez y aunque su respiración era desigual el pulso seguía fuerte. Se lo había tomado en el cuello esperando que ese toque no la despertara y no lo había hecho, debía estar agotada.

Ahora la miraba nuevamente desde la distancia que le diera tiempo de escabullirse y que ella no se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero no parecía querer despertarse pronto lo cual no era un comportamiento normal según Kajo. Así que estaba agotada por otro motivo. No quería sentir curiosidad pero a su pesar lo hacía.

Había tomado una decisión y eso no incluía sentimientos por su esposa. Pero no podía dejarla sola si se volvía a enfermar y ahora que conocía la patología que la afectaba… no, no era prudente alejarse, pero la misma molesta pregunta le hacía comer el cerebro… ¿Y quién lo protegería a él?

/../

Sakura despertó cuando sintió una sensación de desvanecimiento, miró borrosamente el techo parpadeando varias veces hasta que pudo aclarar su visión. Por unos angustiantes segundos pensó que se había quedado ciega pero la luz volvió lentamente a ellos como si no estuvieran funcionando bien. Escuchó los pájaros trinar en sus oídos y cuando finalmente logro sobreponerse al persistente mareo se sentó lentamente en la cama. Seguía tan sola como se había despertado al inicio. Sentía todos los músculos de la cara inflamados e irritados de tanto llorar y de haberse secado las lágrimas con fuerza. Seguramente esa era la razón de su mareo y de los demás síntomas. Envolviéndose con fuerza en la sabana repitió con parsimonia la labor de arreglarse tal como la última noche que habían estado juntos. Necesitaba distraerse con algo, quería salir de la casa el tiempo suficiente para respirar aires diferentes. No quería huir al jardín como siempre lo hacía, quería… Dirigió su mirada al reloj de la mesa de noche y se dio cuenta de que sus planes bien podían irse a garete al menos por ese día ya que eran más de las tres de la tarde.

Seguramente su cuerpo había tratado de recuperar todas las energías que se habían ido en su sufrimiento pero se sintió avergonzada, probablemente sería considerada por todos en la casa como una perezosa sin remedio pero no había podido evitarlo. Una vez estuvo lista le pareció más conveniente aparecer en la cocina para ayudar con la cena, somo si esa rutina fuera lo que le estuviera destinado a vivir.

/../

Una silenciosa y muy pensativa Tomoyo estaba batiendo con bastante esmero un caldero fino con lo que olia como crema de puerros. Aunque sus movimientos eran precisos y añadia ingredientes con parsimonia era evidente que sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Cuando Sakura vio que Tomoyo estaba tomando la botella de aji (que la crema de puerros no llevaba) dispuesta a lanzar una cantidad inherente al caldero. Sakura la llamó. Contestó al segundo llamado mirandola sorprendida como si no se hubiera enterado de que estaba ahí.

- – ¡Ay, señora! Cuanto lo lamento… – dijo Tomoyo bajando la mirada avergonzada.

- – Esta bien, solo no quiero que incendies las bocas de los comensales que tomaran esa crema – dijo Sakura sonriendo bondadosamente, casi presintiendo el motivo por el que su doncella estaba tan distraída. Debía admitir que se moría de la curiosidad pero la educación impartida le impedía preguntarle a Tomoyo como iban las cosas.

- – ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó la doncella sin poder pasar por alto las grandes ojeras que había bajo los ojos de su señora ni los parpados inflamados y los ojos enrojecidos. Tampoco Tomoyo quiso pecar de cuenta chismes y no le preguntó nada. Decidió seguir batiendo su crema y Sakura comenzó a exprimirle el jugo a unas uvas para hacer un coctel.

/./

- – Pulso errático… respiración agitada y estertorosa mientras duerme… pausas en la respiración, palidez generalizada… –

El medico escuchaba lo que le decía el señor Li por teléfono, los síntomas típicos de la disfunción cardiaca, le sorprendía que la señora Li no hubiese mostrado más en esos escasos meses pero el esposo parecía estar ahora muy pendiente de ella o tal vez fuera su equipo de seguridad.

- – Deberemos aumentar la dosis de sus medicamentos unos gramos más, esto podrá ayudarla los dos meses siguientes, pero después de ese tiempo tendrá que hablar con ella para su operación, no puede dar más largas a ese asunto, tenga las razones que tenga para mantenerlo oculto –

Shaoran terminó la comunicación y miró hacia el frente de su escritorio. Tendria que explicarle la nueva situación a la doncella ya que ella era la encargada de la mayoría de medicamentos de Sakura. En un principio la idea de ocultar lo de su enfermedad había sido con el fin de protegerla de las emociones fuertes pero debía aceptar que él había menoscabado en las emociones de su esposa desde que habían iniciado su "vida sexual" y no sabía que repercusiones podría traer el hecho de que se enterara de que estaba enferma y que esa enfermedad podría matarla.

Una acidez nada conocida, una sensación absolutamente desagradable se asentó en el pecho de Shaoran cuando a su mente vino una imagen de Sakura muerta… Se llevó una mano al dolor intentando aplacar ese sentimiento pero nada lo alivió y no sabía cómo apartarlo de sí. Llamó a Eriol porque sentía que era la única persona con la que podía hablar de la situación de Sakura sin que lo cuestionara sobre sentimientos que no quería discutir pero se encontraba en una reunión y no lo pudo conseguir.

Trabajó hasta cerca de las tres de la tarde, hora en la que se decidió a volver a la casa, se dijo una y mil veces que no estaba preocupado por Sakura pero en el fondo sabía que la única razón era para verla… para hacerle el amor y para abandonarla como si fuera una rutina de la cual solo disfrutaba de las dos primeras partes… Abandonarla implicaba, a medida que recordaba su hermosa piel y sus adorables ojos, un reto cada vez más difícil de sortear.

/../

El escolta estaba apostado en una posición nada implacable en la cocina. La mesa de esta, en donde todo el equipo de seguridad comía por turnos se había desocupado momentos antes pero ese escolta se había quedado rezagado en su silla. Sakura pensaba que era porque sus órdenes eran protegerlas pero cuando el hombre habló quedaron claras cuáles eran sus intenciones.

- – ¿Podría…? – pidió como si le diera vergüenza hacerlo. Sakura miró a Tomoyo y ambas sonrieron con complicidad mal disimulada. La Kasutera era uno de los postres que mejor le salían a Sakura y se había empeñado en hacer ese porque hacía tiempo que no lo preparaba, parecía que al escolta le había gustado y quería más. Ambas asintieron sin dejar de sonreír y sirvieron otras dos porciones para que el escolta las degustara. Este sonrió como un niño y comenzó a devorarlas mientras Kajo miraba disimuladamente intentando parecer enfadada porque ese escolta, que parecía fascinado con la nueva culinaria, siguiera saqueando su cocina.

Tomoyo cerró la despensa en donde guardaron el resto del postre para degustarlo en la cena y suspirando pesadamente miró a su señora esperando a que esta le devolviera la mirada. Hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con la cabeza y Sakura que la conocía bien lo interpretó correctamente como que quería hablar con ella a solas.

Ambas mujeres caminaron hacia la sala y se sentaron en ella.

Tomoyo comenzó a relatar emotivamente el encuentro que había tenido con el señor Hiragizawa intentando con poco éxito obviar los detalles del contacto corporal, Sakura lo dedujo todo pero no la juzgó. No era porque la doncella hubiera creído por un momento que lo haría, pero estaba acostumbrada a la traición así que bien podría haber pasado.

Sakura la escuchaba en silencio intentando asimilar este nuevo giro en los asuntos. Los ojos de Tomoyo brillaban al contarlo, sus mejillas se enrojecieron y se quedaron de ese color durante todo el relato y sus manos antes quietas se movían ahora nerviosamente por el regazo del vestido… Estaba enamorada de Hiragizawa, finalmente alguien había abierto un hoyito en la coraza con la que se protegía Tomoyo de los demás. Quería decirle que confiara, quería decirle que todo saldría bien pero Sakura no era la indicada para darle concejo ya que ni ella misma tenía control sobre sus sentimientos.

- – ¿Que puedo decir? – opinó Sakura acariciando maternalmente la mano de Tomoyo. – Ve a por él –

- – Pero… no puedo hacer eso – dijo Tomoyo negando con la cabeza– ni siquiera sé dónde vive –

- – ¡Ay, Tomoyo! – dijo Sakura sonriendo – No soy la más indicada para decirte que hacer con este tipo de cosas… simplemente… no lo sé – Sentía que no servía de nada, ni siquiera podía dar a Tomoyo una guía sobre lo que hacer con sus sentimientos.

- – No se preocupe – Dijo Tomoyo – no quiero agobiarla con mis problemas –

- – ¿Verdaderamente es un problema para ti, Tomoyo? ¿Ves cómo un problema el hecho de que un hombre quiera estar a tu lado? –

- – Es solo que no sé qué decirle, no sé cómo… retenerlo… tal vez se aburra de mi – dijo Tomoyo casi susurrando pero Sakura entendió cada frase porque en ella había impreso algo de lo que ella misma estaba pasando en esos momentos. Ella no sabía cómo retener a Shaoran a su lado después de que estuvieran juntos.

- – No soy experta, pero supongo que cuando alguien verdaderamente quiere estar a tu lado… simplemente lo hace… sin importar lo demás… sin aburrirse de ti…– un sollozo escapó de los labios de Sakura antes de poder impedirlo, confesando sus propios miedos e inseguridades. Tomoyo se volvió alarmada y encontró su mirada destrozada. – Perdóname Tomoyo…– dijo intentando ponerse de pie pero la doncella se lo impidió.

- – No se disculpe…– respondió con angustia. – ¿Cree que no lo sé? – antes de que Sakura pudiera huir la doncella la empujó suavemente hasta que la cabeza de la ojiverde quedó apoyada en su regazo, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente mientras Sakura volvía a sacudirse en llanto a pesar de que se había prometido no hacerlo. Eso probaba una vez más que no era nada fuerte, no tenía la entereza necesaria para aceptar la situación de su matrimonio sin desear más… ese más que nunca iba a tener. – ¿Cree que no sé lo que siente por él? Usted y yo nos conocemos como la palma de nuestras manos, mi señora… Yo sé que usted…lo quiere. Quiere a su esposo… –

Sakura negó con la cabeza despeinándose contra las piernas de Tomoyo pero su negación silenciosa solo sirvió para aseverar lo que Tomoyo había afirmado…

- – ¿Qué puedo hacer? – pregunto Sakura en un gemido ahogado por sus sollozos. – No puedo más… –

Tomoyo se preguntó qué tan saludable era que el llanto de su señora fuera tan… fuerte… tan trágico pero pensó que una tristeza así era mejor sacarla del cuerpo en forma de llanto para que así no perjudicara su salud…

Su salud…

Si seguía así tarde o temprano volvería a entrar en crisis y mucho se temía Tomoyo que en esta ocasión bien no podría salir con vida.

Quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dedicó a consolar a su señora como sabía que debía hacer. Le parecía cruel sentirse tan feliz por lo que pasaba en su propia vida que no podía evitar tampoco sentirse miserable por lo que le pasaba a su señora. Como quisiera poder darle algo del señor Hiragizawa al señor Li para que pudiera querer a Sakura de la misma manera en que Eriol parecía quererla a ella.

- – No puedo más – seguía llorando Sakura – No quiero amarlo…. No quiero… no lo…. Porque a mi… no merezco esto – decía llena de autocompasión, desesperanza y desesperación.

Era cierto, no quería amarlo por hacerlo estaba terminando de destrozar su frágil corazón.

Siguió agobiándose hasta que se le secaron las lágrimas y aun así seguía estremeciéndose con sollozos de sufrimiento. Hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida temblorosamente.

Tomoyo no quería moverse para despertarla pero sabía que por la posición del cuerpo de la señora la respiración iba a dificultarse en cualquier momento. Estaba a punto de llamar cautelosamente a Kajo para que llamara a alguno de los guardaespaldas cuando sintió pasos detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelva y vio al señor Li parado detrás del sillón mirándolas impasible.

- – Yo…– dijo ella como siempre atemorizándose de la presencia fría y sucinta de ese hombre. – Quisiera llamar a alguno de los guardias para que la lleve a su habitación… no oxigenará bien en esta posición –

Él se acercó más al sillón rodeándolo se agachó como un lobo ante su presa mirando intensamente a la señora. No dijo nada, solamente le dio la vuelta con suavidad, con una que no iba para nada con sus fríos rasgos y la tomó en sus brazos que apenas tuvieron que hacer fuerza para levantarla. Caminando con suavidad para no despertarla empezó a dirigirse hacia la habitación del fondo.

/./

Shaoran había llegado hacía mucho tiempo a la casa, el tráfico no lo había detenido y el equipo de seguridad había sido tan silencioso como siempre a la hora de asegurar su entrada a la casa. En el vestíbulo había dejado su chaqueta y había dado dos pasos para caminar hacia su despacho cuando había escuchado las voces de las mujeres. Nunca se había preciado de ser chismoso pero no podía evitar pensar que sentía curiosidad sobre las cosas que dos mujeres como ellas podrían confesarse una a otra.

Siempre había sido silencioso y en esta ocasión no había sido la excepción excepto por que cuando había dado dos pasos escucho los sollozos desgarradores de una de ellas. A juzgar por el sonido ronco y sibilante solo podía tratarse de su mujer.

- – _¿Qué puedo hacer?_ – decía la ronca voz exudando en esa pregunta tanta tristeza y dolor que Shaoran sintió como lo tocaba como una espada afilada haciendo un corte demasiado doloroso. – _No puedo más_ … –

Lo más curioso es que quería saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que su mujer ya no podía soportar más. ¿Acaso su encierro? ¿Acaso su indiferencia? ¿Acaso… a él mismo? Miles de preguntas se arrellanaron en la cabeza de Shaoran y cada una de ellas más controversial que la otra, los llantos aumentaban en desesperación y luego la voz ahogada.

- – _No puedo más_…_No quiero amarlo…. No quiero… no lo…. ¿Porque a mi…? no merezco esto _– cada palabra parecía ser arrancada del pecho de su esposa, y él solamente estaba ahí paralizado, escuchando lo que nunca había escuchado desde que su madre vivía y estaba a su lado.

Era _amado _y tenía que ser justamente ella quien le profesara esos sentimientos. Intentó ignorar la dulce sensación que se propagaba por su cuerpo, la satisfacción de conocer ese secreto y luego la desesperanza por tener que ser precisamente esa mujer la que decidiera amarlo finalmente. Ella no quería amarlo, parecía que tanto como él no quería ser amado por ella. Pero ahí estaba, diciendo que no quería y sintiéndolo de todas maneras, porque Shaoran sabía que nadie podía mandar sobre los sentimientos. Nuevamente se preguntaba que debía hacer, que debía decirle y que le diría para no enfermarla más.

Lentamente los sollozos se fueron calmando hasta que solo fueron balbuceos, luego el silencio y otra vez esa respiración lenta y borboteaste que le ponía los pelos de la nuca de punta. Pudo ver entre las sombras en las que estaba oculto a la doncella intentando darse la vuelta lentamente para no despertarla, los estertores leves de Sakura se habían evidentes a cada minuto que pasaba y comprendió que al tener el cuello en la posición en que lo hacía (apoyada en el regazo de Tomoyo ) su respiración se iba a empeorar. Caminó hacia el sofá saliendo de su escondite esperando que la doncella pensara que acababa de llegar. Los grandes ojos zafirinos se posaron en él con la misma cautela de siempre y quizá con algo de resentimiento mal disimulado. Se quedó parado un momento hasta que ella habló.

- – Yo…– un tartamudeo casi la abandono pero luego hablo de corrido– Quisiera llamar a alguno de los guardias para que la lleve a su habitación… no oxigenará bien en esta posición –

Un guardia se demoraría y él no tenía problema en llevarla. Quizá fuera su deber o quizá solamente quería estar cerca de esa mujer que había dicho que lo amaba aunque no supiera que él la había descubierto. Dio los pasos que faltaban para rodear el mueble y clavó sus ojos en su esposa, su frágil mujer que espiraba toscamente. Las mejillas estaban rojas e irritadas, los parpados se adivinaban inflamados aunque los tuviera cerrados y el delicado cuello se contaría con cada dificultosa respiración que daba. La tomó en sus brazos suavemente como si de un bebé se tratara y comenzó a caminar a igual paso para evitar que el movimiento fuerte la despertara. Su cuello seguía contrayéndose de esa manera alarmante y lo primero que hizo Shaoran después de entrar a la habitación y dejarla en la cama fue alargar su mano hacia la cánula de oxígeno y ponérsela para que respirara mejor. Sabia por sus videos que ella no la había usado en las últimas semanas por que ya toleraba estar sin ella pero parecía que su necesidad había vuelto… Y todo por su culpa.

Culpa…

Era lo que sentía, no tenía otro concepto para definirlo. Ahora que sabía un poco más sobre la verdad de Sakura se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto los simples actos diarios podían afectar a esa persona a la que le importabas. No pensaba en ella cuando había visto a todas esas mujeres a lo largo del tiempo desde que ella se había convertido en su esposa. No pensaba en ella cuando estaba trabajando tiempo atrás. No pensaba en ella hasta que se enfermó y descubrió que ella si le importaba así fuera un poco. A partir de ese momento comenzó a sentir su presencia en sus pensamientos con más frecuencia de la que se hubiera permitido.

Y ahora esto.

Amor.

Este sentimiento había entrado en la ecuación y no sabía cómo manejarlo. No sabía lo que era ser amado y mucho menos amar. No quería aprender. Pero sentía que era egoísta algo que nunca le había pasado ni tampoco importado antes.

Ahora mientras la miraba sentía que si se preocupaba por ella y tal vez pudiera empezar a verla realmente como su esposa no solo en la cama.

- –Shaoran… – murmuró ella en sueños removiéndose como si estuviera incomoda. Pocas veces si es que acaso lo había hecho alguna, había escuchado su nombre en los labios de ella. Siempre le llamaba esposo y descubría cuanto le agradaba la manera en que lo hacía.

La respiración se volvió menos trabajosa hasta dejar el estertor casi inexistente. Y Shaoran seguía allí, sentado a los pies de la cama mirándola, como si no se cansara de hacerlo y en efecto así era. La había tenido en sus manos, había tenido su cuerpo y aun así le parecía que no era suficiente, que la belleza de esa joven era algo como para descubrir y adorar día a día.

Lo que ella merecía…

La noche cayó. Shaoran no se retiró, simplemente se quedó vigilando el sueño de ella, esperando que despertara. Quería hablarle, quería…

Quería acostarse con ella y sentir ese amor del que había hablado que profesaba hacia él así no quisiera sentirlo. Era una amante apasionada y podría serlo más.

Con el tiempo.

/./

El olor a comida sacó a Sakura lentamente de su sueño. Si no la engañaba su olfato había carne en bistec, algo de verdura hervida y… aire oxigenado.

Se llevó las manos a la cara lentamente y palpó sobre su mejilla el paso de la delgada cánula nasal. Sus dedos se enredaron en ella delicadamente para retirarla pero una mano más grande la detuvo. Abrió los ojos gimiendo molesta cuando estos se encontraron con los de su marido. Tan cerca que sintió que su cuerpo se retraía involuntariamente ante tal cercanía.

- –Lo siento… yo… – dijo ella entrecortadamente – me asustaste – confesó sintiendo a sus traicioneras mejillas sonrojarse otra vez.

- – Vaya – comentó Shaoran soltando lentamente los dedos de Sakura en muda advertencia de que dejara la cánula en su sitio. Pero no se retiró, si acaso se inclinó un poco más. No podía negar que estaba disfrutando de ver a su esposa tan ruborizada, eso la hacía más bella. Su inocente inocencia. – No estoy seguro de que sea el sentimiento que quiera provocarte –

Sakura Sintio el picor conocido en el pecho cuando el tono de esas palabras penetró por su conciencia. No había querido decir que tenía miedo de él (aunque una parte de sí misma sí que le temía) simplemente le asustaba toda la gama de emociones que sentía cuando él se le acercaba. Con su sentimiento especial de amor hacia él no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa ante su presencia. Lo cual era tonto considerando que tan lejos habían llegado ambos, al menos en el ámbito físico de su matrimonio. Pero nada más allá.

La tristeza en Sakura volvió de manera tan repentina al recordar la razón de su llanto que incluso Shaoran sintió como sus emociones se dibujaban incólumes en su rostro. ¿En que estaba pensando? Se preguntaba el castaño sin poder leer nada más que lamento en los ojos ahora carentes de expresión de su esposa.

Se apartó por inercia de la pena que ella emanaba como si esta tuviera forma física y lo estuviera empujando lejos. Odió por un momento ser el causante de ello, si es que lo era…

Sí, claro que lo era, las palabras que había escuchado en la sala así se lo confirmaban.

- – Tienes que cenar – dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el tocador de la habitación en donde había posado la cena que Kajo había enviado para ella.

- – Gracias – dijo ella sintiendo el rechazo de Shaoran una vez más, sin saber realmente cual era el motivo del retiro repentino de él. Había deseado que se acercara más, quizá que la besara pero tal vez estaba pidiendo demasiado.

Se sentó dispuesta a levantarse pero él le puso la bandeja en las piernas.

Esperó un momento que él se retirara pero se sentó cómodamente a los pies de la cama con los brazos cruzados y observándola. Sakura se sintió incomoda como cada vez que le pasaba cuando él hacia eso. Recordaba las veces anteriores y donde habían terminado ambos cuando la mirada de este la seguía de manera tan intensa. Intentó actuar con normalidad tomando el tenedor y comiendo. Gracias a dios no habían hashi (palitos) porque su pulso estaba lo suficientemente errático y tembloroso como para haber podido sostener la comida. Se preguntaba y no por primera vez que era lo que veía Shaoran con tanta insistencia cuando la miraba. ¿Sería que la encontraba deficiente? ¿Estaba tratando de buscar alguna imperfección? ¿Tal vez le gustaba alguna parte de ella?

Shaoran la miraba, si, y lo que veía le gustaba y ella no lo sabía. La delicada forma de su rostro era algo que no se cansaba de mirar y lo hechizaba de manera alarmante.

Toda ella en realidad.

"Me ama" se repitió con orgullo aunque no tenía derecho a sentir eso. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Llevaba menos dela mitad del plato cuando Sakura se detuvo, un bocado a punto de entrar entre los sonrosados labios que Shaoran había visto moverse con sensualidad involuntaria.

- – ¿Puedo preguntar por qué me miras con tanta insistencia? – dejó salir Sakura antes de poder contentarse con otro bocado. Dejó el tenedor en el plato y apartó la bandeja. Sentía que si comía mas se iba a envenenar.

- – Quiero que comas, por eso te miro – No, no debía sentirse decepcionada de que esa fuera la respuesta, había esperado algo así.

- – No tienes que mirarme para que lo haga – respondió limpiándose delicadamente la boca y poniendo la servilleta encima del plato.

- – Que en ese plato haya la mitad de la comida que debería estar en tu estomago es prueba de que si debo – contestó él intentando que su delicioso enfado saliera a flote para colorear las mejillas otra vez.

- – No necesitas vigilarme – dijo Sakura enfadada, aunque no debía estarlo, no debía sentirse malgeniada porque él no le dijera que la miraba por que no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, como había hecho antes. No debería molestarle que… que…

- – Es cierto… pero sabes que hago lo que quiero y si quiero mirarte mientras comes lo hago sin necesidad de que estés cuestionándome. – Su tono era suave pero la contundencia de cada palabra calló a Sakura. De repente ya no quería luchar para intentar por medio de palabras despertar en él el deseo de besarla. Solo quería quedarse sola. Resignadamente le contestó.

- – No… no tengo más hambre – dijo en voz baja y recostando su cabeza contra las almohadas cerrando los ojos. Shaoran deseó haberse callado, ella no quería discutir con él y no sabía de qué otra forma podría abordarla para hablar que no fuera discutiendo.

El silencio prevaleció, Sakura sentía la presencia de Shaoran que seguía inmóvil al pie de la cama. Sintio movimientos en esta y la vajilla chocar suavemente contra la madera del tocador. Quiso que él creyera que estaba dormida para que hiciera eso que hacia siempre que sus interludios sexuales terminaban.

Irse.

La cama volvió a moverse y Sakura supo que se quedaría ahí mirándola tanto como quisiera. Dejó que su cuerpo se serenara intentando engañarlo para que creyera que Shaoran no estaba ahí. Pero el hundimiento de la almohada a ambos lados de su rostro la hizo volver a la realidad rápidamente.

Ahí estaba, justo como lo había encontrado cuando se despertó, inclinado sobre ella con sus ojos clavados en los suyos y su aliento respirándome perturbadoramente en la cara.

Al no poder contenerse por más tiempo Shaoran había optado por acercarse, ya la distancia no era suficiente y sus deseos de que ella se enfadara se habían ido al garete, tenía que comunicarse con ella de la otra forma que conocía, tocándola. Por eso se había acercado mirando sus parpados menos inflamados ya revolotear por el movimiento de los ojos. Cuando el pecho había mesurado sus movimientos descubrió que era hora de alterarla de la manera en que sabía que ella no se resistiría.

Y no lo hizo. Aunque no lo tocó ni hizo ademan de acercarse dejó que la besara y correspondió a su beso de la misma manera magistral de las noches anteriores.

Sakura quería decirle que parara, que si no se iba a quedar con ella no la atormentara más pero su cuerpo y corazón mendigaban por esa atención que le prestaba y le impedían apartarlo y mandarlo al diablo por no amarla como debería haber hecho desde el inicio. Definitivamente no se valoraba a sí misma, él seguía dominándola con sus sentimientos aunque no supiera que lo amaba. Él seguiría burlándose de ella y no le importaba. Subió sus manos apartándose suavemente de él, lo suficiente para retirarse la cánula y volver a su boca. Enredó los dedos de sus manos en los cabellos de él como le gustaba hacerlo. Adoraba sentir entre su piel la suavidad de ese cabello desordenado, la ligera aspereza de las mejillas, la tensión subyacente en los músculos de su barbilla y cuello al besarla. El poder de sus hombros anchos y firmes. La forma de su pecho que la hacía sentir tan pequeña y vulnerable, su cintura delgada…

Las manos de Shaoran se cerraron con firmeza sobre las de Sakura deteniendo su avance. Estaba perdiendo el control rápidamente con esas caricias inocentes. Tenía que detenerla para recupera un poco de control.

- –Para… – le dijo mirándola a los ojos – para un poco –

Ella negó con la cabeza haciendo un movimiento tornillo con sus muñecas para sacarlas del alcance de Shaoran. Él se lanzó a su boca y dejó que las manos siguieran tocándolo hasta donde pudieron.

La recostó más en la cama para poder yacer encima de ella y poder tocarla a libertad también. Sentía las manos de ella en todas partes y quería devolverle el favor. Mientras las prendas de ambos iban desapareciendo, también las inhibiciones de Sakura, incluso en ese momento los sentimientos de soledad de ella se hicieron a un lado para disfrutar ese instante de dicha y cercanía que presentía desde lo más profundo de su ser que no se repetiría.

Los labios de Shaoran se deslizaron por toda la extensión de su piel marcándola al rojo vivo, ella repetida sus acciones sintiéndose de alguna manera poderosa al sentirlo estremecerse casi ante como ella lo hacía. Sakura creía que un hombre como él, tan lleno de mundo, de mujeres no sucumbiría al toque inocente con tanta pasión como lo hacía pero sus deducciones caían al sentir cada gruñido, cada movimiento involuntario de placer que Shaoran hacía, sinceramente parecía estarlo disfrutando tanto como ella. Sakura llegó primero a la cima y ese parecía haber sido el propósito de Shaoran, llegó muchas veces y eso lo inflamó más a él, cuando llegó su turno de arder, la explosión lo dejó tan agotado y débil como un bebe recién nacido. Apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de su esposa intentando no asfixiarla pero no se podía mover. Nunca había sido así, nunca había tenido un sexo que lo dejara tan saciado de la manera en que acababa de pasarle, había visto estrellas como diría cualquier poeta y no se sentía con la fuerza ni voluntad necesaria para apartarse de ella como quería ordenarle su instinto que hiciera.

Ella lo abrazó con sus piernas y brazos y apoyando la frente en su hombro le dijo tan quedo que por un segundo Shaoran pensó que se lo había imaginado:

- – No te vayas… por favor –

Ella, la mujer que lo amaba se lo estaba pidiendo. La mujer a la que no amaba y que acababa de darle un recuerdo más de ella que nunca podría olvidar. Se retiró lentamente hacia un lado con ella aun prendida de su cuerpo y los arropó a ambos con la fina cobija. No dijo nada pero Sakura comprendió que se quedaría e intento controlar la felicidad que ese acto le produjo.

Por primera vez en años Shaoran tuvo un sueño tranquilo. No había dormido con nadie desde que era un niño. Las relaciones sexuales esporádicas que tenía con mujeres eran rollos de unas horas, nunca se quedaba a dormir con ellas y descubría que de haber sabido que sería tan cómodo quizá hubiera cambiado de opinión.

El calor dulce y aromático que le daba el cuerpo de Sakura era algo casi indescriptible, se sentía como envuelto en un capullo tibio y acogedor que lo invitaba a saborear la comodidad. Y eso hacía.

Una vez el sueño se fue su conciencia hizo presencia y la miró dormir ahora a su lado. Casi amanecía y debía irse a trabajar, al menos en eso había cumplido a su esposa. Se había quedado. Y sabía que debía haberlo hecho desde mucho antes.

Apartó lentamente las cobijas y al mirar el cuerpo desnudo de ella el suyo propio se encendió, se miró y otra preocupación vino a abrirse paso a su mente.

"He tenido relaciones con ella en tres oportunidades sin protección"

Un hijo.

No era una idea descabellada.

Mentira.

Si lo era. No se le había ocurrido preguntarle al médico que tan viable sería un embarazo con el estado del corazón de Sakura pero algo le decía que no era muy probable que debiera ocurrir. Se prometió protegerse desde ese momento para evitar concepciones indeseadas y que el estado de Sakura empeorase. Esa misma noche le diría lo de su enfermedad y le plantearía la operación como método de alivio de su dolencia.

Pasó al baño a alistarse para el trabajo y antes de irse, una parte desconocida de sí que manejó sus actos en ese momento lo hizo volverse para darle un beso en la frente a Sakura antes de irse. Intentó pensar que solo era un gesto de agradecimiento por el increíble encuentro de la noche. Quiso hacerlo pero sabía que no era así, ella lentamente se estaba abriendo paso en su corazón, el que creía no poseer, y no sabía que tan bueno era eso.

/./

Sakura se desperezó y su mano busco instintivamente a su lado para encontrarlo vacío. El dolor casi la invadió pero fue suficiente deslizar la mano un poco de arriba hasta abajo para sentir el calor que todavía conservaban las sabanas del cuerpo de Shaoran.

¡Se había quedado! ¡Ella se lo había pedido y él lo había hecho!

Tal vez, solo tal vez un poco, no todo estaba perdido.

Quería salir, quería respirar aire y quería gritar su felicidad. Se envolvió la sabana en el cuerpo y corrió al baño a tomar una ducha y a vestirse presentable. Llamaría al señor Hiragizawa para que viniera a sacarlas a ella y a Tomoyo, sabía que el equipo de seguridad estaba al día y quería distraerse un poco, pensar….

Pensar y pensar en Shaoran y en lo mucho que lo amaba.

Pidió el teléfono a Kajo y esta le marcó el número de la oficina de Eriol. Tomoyo la miraba sonriente consiente de que algo había cambiado esa noche pasada y se alegraba por ella. Y por qué negarlo, se alegraba porque al fin vería a su señor Hiragizawa nuevamente.

- –Lo siento, señora, pero el día de hoy no puedo acompañarlas, debería decirle a su equipo de seguridad que la acompañe. Después de todo ellos están para servirle -

- – Si, pero usted conoce las tiendas de ropas para mujeres…–

- – Me avergüenza, señora Li, cualquiera pensaría de mi como un casanova – Sakura no pudo menos que sonreír. – Sin embargo pasaré a visitarlas en la tarde, usted puede ir de compras y esperar mi vista en la tarde con esos manjares que dice su equipo de seguridad que prepara –

- – Así lo hare –

- – No se preocupe, ellos sabrán a donde llevarla, de hecho fueron con usted la última vez –

Asintiendo Sakura cortó la comunicación y explicó a Tomoyo la razón de Eriol, esta que no era muy entusiasta de las compras y por qué no decirlo, de las salidas prefirió quedarse en a casa preparando algo delicioso para sorprender a Hiragizawa.

- – Estoy segura de que así será – dijo Sakura yendo hacia la puerta para hablar con uno de los escoltas sobre su intención de salir.

Este a su vez llamó a Shaoran quien en un principio no quiso autorizar que ella saliera, sus investigaciones no habían arrojado nada pero tampoco podía decirle que estuvieran tras de ella así que autorizó a que el equipo de seguridad custodiara a Sakura hacia la galería, quizá se divirtiera un poco y…

Bueno no tenía por qué importarle que se divirtiera.

¿O sí?

/./

- – Hora aproximada 12:05pm – dijo la voz por el interfono.

- – Gracias – dijo el hombre cortando la línea. Se volvió hacia el francotirador y le dijo – ya sabes que hacer. La quiero viva. Mata a todos los demás si es necesario pero te haces con la muchachita o te asesino.

- – Si señor – respondió el francotirador dando media vuelta.

Tomos uniforme oscuro y lo portó cargándole de todas las armas aunque seguramente solo necesitaría el rifle.

Se subió a la motocicleta y avanzó rápidamente entre las vías de la ciudad hasta dar con el edificio abandonado aledaño a la galería de ropa que el informante les había entregado. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llego a la azotea. Allí estaba todo su arsenal preparado. Se trataba de volver el carro y asesinar a los escoltas antes de que pudieran llamar a otro equipo de seguridad, le daba tiempo de bajar y hacerse con la muchacha. Un auto le esperaría listo para que la lanzara a este y él mismo escapar en la motocicleta. Fácil y rápido, no por nada fue el único francotirador de su unidad que había realizado operativos de esa categoría con éxito.

Ahora solo restaba esperar.

/./

El auto andaba plácidamente. Sakura había sido obligada a portar un chaleco antibalas tal como los demás escoltas y no había protestado. Ya era todo un logro que Shaoran hubiese accedido a dejarla salir y pensaba portarse bien y aprovechar esa oportunidad tanto como pudiera.

La galería estaba cerca, aunque los vidrios fueran polarizados reconocía el camino que el auto estaba tomando.

Empezaron a girar para tomar la curva cuando la primera llanta voló haciendo que el auto oscilara peligrosamente.

Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de aferrarse a su cinturón de seguridad antes de que se desatara el infierno.

/./

- – ¡Emergencia, emergencia! – gritaba la voz por el teléfono. Fujitaka marcó rápidamente en la otra línea mientras sus peores temores parecían estarse confirmando. El radioteléfono le contestó solicitando la clave de acceso que dio completamente enloquecido.

- – ¿Que sucede? –p rejuntó la voz seca por el comunicador.

- – Es él, el auto en el que van con ella está bajo ataque, va a llevársela sino hacemos algo -

- – Pero ellos no debían… el señor Li los debió autorizar – dijo Liu, Fujitaka podía escuchar del otro lado como el hombre comenzaba amover sus contactos rápidamente.

- – Maldita sea Liu, si no hacemos algo se la van a llevar – pidió imagen satelital y coordenadas por el GPS que tenía instalado el auto y ahí lo vio, en imagen de satélite completamente cubierto de humo –Salgan inmediatamente para esa calle – dijo dándole las indicaciones y coordenadas a Liu que apenas lo escuchó maldijo algo que llenó a Fujitaka de un mal presentimiento.

- – No alcanzaremos… – dijo Liu mientras hablaba por radio a todos los equipos alrededor de la casa para que salieran inmediatamente hacia la calle donde se estaba dando el ataque.

- – ¡No me importa lo que hagan, maldita sea, pero si no están allá antes de que se la lleven los mato a todos! – el grito desató el dolor en su cabeza pero no le importó, ellos tenía que llegar, debían hacerlo o el calvario de Sakura y el suyo propio no había sino acabado de comenzar.

**Hola!**

**Sé que me odian. **

**Bueno no, y sé que soy mala por dejarlo ahí pero prometo seguirlo pronto. Esta es de esas veces que me demoro más pero saben el motivo no necesito explicárselos. Solo me queda decirles que gracias por seguir ahí aun a pesar de mis ausencias que como siempre advierto seguirán dándose, las cosas con mi madre no van nada bien pero no quiero aburrirlos con mi situación, solo agradecerles por seguir ahí. Besos y abrazos y nos leemos pronto. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola!**

**Nuevo Cap, espero que lo disfruten, les mando un abrazo y nos vemos en el siguiente. **

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP, historia de mi cabeza. **

**Dinastia Li **

**Capitulo XX **

Sakura fue lanzada hacia un lado del auto cuando este dio una bandada salvaje, no tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que el cinturon de seguridad se le clavara en el pecho y la obligaba a permanecer pegada en su silla mientras el auto se desviaba peligrosamente hacia un lado.

Se sujetó fuertemente al asiento bajo ella mientras veia como inexplicablemente la cabeza de quien estaba conduciendo se desmadejaba mientras un rayo sangrante se dibujaba en el vidrio delantero.

Gritó fuertemente, tanto que el mismo corazón pareció casi pararsele cuando el copiloto que estaba dando ordenes rapidamente por radio corria la misma suerte que el conductor. Lo unico que podia preguntarse era que estaba sucediendo.

El auto ahora se manejaba sin control y fue a estamparse contra una pared de ladrillo, el fuerte chasquido la empujó hacia adelante con tanta fuerza que casi se deja el torso atrás.

El silencio fue el reinante despues del aparatoso movimiento. Lo unico que la llevaba era el institnto que le decia que sin mas dilacion saliera de ese auto lo mas pronto posible.

En su inocencia solo podia decir que ambos, el conductor y el copiloto habian tenido ataques de explosion de cerebros al mismo tiempo, pero no se iba a quedar a averiguar si era otra cosa.

Su mano temblorosa se movió rapidamente hacia el cinturon de seguridad y lo desajustó en medio de movimientos bruscos. Las lagrimas de desesperacion comenzaron a batirse en sus ojos por salir y no pudo hacer nada para contenerlas. Se arrastró penosamente hacia la puerta del auto y empezó a accionar el picaporte para que se abriera.

Estaba atorado.

Comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda sin control. Algo le decia que estaba en peligro inminente.

Una motocicleta dejó oir su rugido y despues pasos apresurados.

Un hombre se asomó por el vidrio polarizado y lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era el mismo escolta que le habia pedido mas postre.

Sintiendo alivio hizo caso cuando, a pesar de que sabia que él no podia verla, le hizo un gesto que dio a enteder que iba a romper el vidrio. Sacó la culata de la pistola y la estrelló con fuerza rasgando el cristal.

・ – ¡Venga conmigo, señora, ya! –

・ – Yo... no entiendo... estabamos ahi... – soltó un gemido de dolor cuando una de las esquirlas la cortó en el brazo mientras el hombre la ayudaba a salir de la camioneta por la ventana.

・ – Tenemos que irnos. ¡Ya! – dijo el escolta abrazandola con protección. Caminaban rigidamente por que él miraba al mismo tiempo a todos lados, Sakura se pegó a él mientras sentia que el terror seguia invadiendo su cuerpo.

De repente sintio que un peso era completamente apoyado en ella y se tambaleó hasta caer sin poder sostenerlo.

・ – ¡Maldicion! – gritó el escolta intentando seguir apostado encima de ella. Sakura en su afán de retirarlo de encima para poder respirar rozó sin querer la pierna del escolta. Su mano se sintió humeda y calida. La levantó a la poca luz que el cuerpo del escolta dejaba ver y contempló su mano llena de sangre.

・ – ¡Oh! – dijo antes de que el escolta fuera empujado con fuerza de encima de ella y su brazo fuertemente constreñido para que se pusiera de pie.

Sakura intentó mirar a la fuerza bruta que estaba tirando tan salvajemente de ella y se encontró con un par de ojos crueles mirandola desde un pasamontañas. El hombre haló de ella y levantó su arma para apuntar a la cabeza del escolta que yacia en el piso con una herida en la pierna.

・ – ¡No! No! ¡Por favor, no! – gritaba Sakura desesperada – ¡No lo mate! ¡Por favor haga lo que quiera conmigo pero no lo mate! –

Los ojos la miraron por unos segundos viendo el ruego cronico en ellos. El francotirador que nunca se habia dejado amilanar y que habia acabado de quitarle la vida a dos personas bajó el arma y le apuntó a la sien para que la bala solo lo rozara, el escolta enseguida perdió la conciencia.

El hombre le echó encima otro pasamontañas a ella y un casco de motocicleta. Tiró tan fuertemente que Sakura perdio el equilibrio y el hombre la cargó del brazo practicamente.

・ – Camine si no quiere que le meta un balazo entre los ojos a su amigo – dijo la voz cortada con un patron de atrocidad que la obligó a obedecer, le faltaba el aliento pero no pensaba decirle nada a ese hombre, el corazon le palpitaba dolorosamente en el pecho y parecia que estuviera a punto de explotarle.

Habia una moto estacionada frente al edificio, a lo lejos comenzaban a escucharse los ecos de sirenas y vehiculos motorizados. El hombre le puso el casco asegurandolo y le dijo acercadola a su pasamontañas.

・ – Si se llega a soltar de mi se arrepentira de haber nacido –

La subio a la moto rapidamente y se subio adelante. Luego pisó a fondo el acelerador y dando la vuelta vertiginosamente se escabuyó por el terreno no pavimentado detras del edificio.

Los arboles pasaban tan rapidamente que Sakura se sintio mareada, o tal vez era la falta de oxigeno o el vertigo que le producia la velocidad a la que iban.

Todavia no comprendia que era lo que habia pasado y por que ese hombre se la habia llevado. Queria entender pero le dolia terriblemente la cabeza del tirón que habian dado al frentar antes de que todo lo que paso le inundara la mente.

Lloró amargamente por los dos escoltas que habian perdido la vida protegiendola y deseo enormemente que el otro escolta que habia sido herido en la piernas pudiera caminar de nuevo.

Su mente retrocedio a los ataques de antes y ahora que iba en la moto con este hombre y que la llevaba a hacia quien sabe que parte se dio cuenta de que siempre habian ido detras de ella.

Habian confundido a su esposo y este habia creido que iban tras él.

Pero si todos esos hechos estaban relacionados siempre la habian querido a ella. Solo a ella.

/ . /

Liu salio de la caminoneta rapidamente apuntando con su arma a todas partes estableciendo un perimetro de seguridad, varios de los escoltas hicieron lo mismo y luego se acercaron corriendo a la figura desmadejada de su compañero que se veia palido por la perdida de sangre.

La ambulancia llegó segundos despues y el equipo medico valoró a los otros dos sabiendo que nada se podia hacer por ellos. Procedieron a valorar al hombre herido y se lo llevaron enseguida.

El equipo de seguridad estaba haciendo ya analisis de las trayectorias de las balas y de todo la informacion que la grotesca escena podia proveerles pero faltaba lo mas importante.

¿Donde estaba la señora Li?

Finalmente las predicciones del señor Kinomoto se habian hecho realidad, penso Liu levantando su movil y marcando los numeros que lo comunicarian con este.

・ – Se la llevaron, no llegamos a tiempo –

Solo el silencio le devolvio la llamada, las gruas estaban empezando a llevar para llevarse la moto y el auto lleno de hoyos de balas.

Ahora tendria que avisar al resto del equipo de seguridad.

Y de ellos al señor Li.

/ . /

Fujitaka cortó la linea mientras la desesperacion se apoderaba de su cuerpo. No habia sido suficiente, nada de lo que habia hecho habia logrado proteger a Sakura de la maldad del hombre. De nada habia servido entregarla como esposa del poderoso. La seguridad habia sido volada y ella ya no estaba a salvo.

Despues vino lo peor.

Si no la torturaban y moria por su mas que evidente vulnerabilidad de todas maneras iba a fallecer por su enfermedad. No se habia operado y estaba seguro como el que más que el hombre no tenia idea de que ella portaba la misma enfermedad que Nadeshiko y no tendria los medicamentos ni nada para ayudarla si entraba en crisis.

De todas las maneras en que lo mirara Sakura estaba en peligro mortal.

/ . /

El teléfono timbraba y vibraba intermitentemente mientras Eriol arreglaba unas graficas de consumo, Shaoran estaba en una reunión de junta y lo había dejado a cargo y estaba adelantando más trabajo para que no los cogiera desprevenidos. Eriol dejó la gráfica y pulso el botón de altavoz.

– Empresas Li…–

– Necesito hablar con el señor Li ya mismo – dijo una voz acalorada que Eriol no reconoció.

– No se encuentra disponible pero soy la persona autorizada a tomar todos sus mensajes –

– Necesito hablar con él directamente – Eriol no se inmutó por la frialdad del sujeto simplemente volvió a repetirle la respuesta.

– Me llamo Fujitaka Kinomoto y soy el padre de Sakura – explico rápidamente el hombre al otro lado de la línea – Necesito ver urgentemente al señor Li, él no va a querer verme pero necesito que lo convenza. Esto es grave –

– Le daré su razón –

– Si en algo valora mi cordura le dirá en este mismo momento que mi hija acaba de ser secuestrada y que tengo la plena certeza de que estará muerta en menos de tres meses si su secuestro se prolonga hasta tal –

Eriol se puso de pie inmediatamente y tomó el teléfono.

–¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Qué le paso a Sakura? –

– ¿Usted conoce a mi hija? – preguntó Fujitaka sin entender.

– No tengo tiempo de explicarlo. ¿Qué está usted diciendo? ¿Cómo es que sabe…?–

– Tengo potestad con la mitad del equipo de seguridad que la custodia a ella anexo al del señor Li, hace unos momentos recibí llamada, ella estaba con ellos en el auto especial pero este fue asaltado y ella incautada. Solo hay un escolta sobreviviente pero aun no recupera la conciencia y es el único que nos puede dar información. Y sé mas… pero debo decírselo a Li personalmente –

–¿Dónde se encuentra? –

– Iré en cuanto usted me informe –

– Venga inmediatamente, yo le avisaré a Shaoran –

La línea se cortó y Eriol salió disparado hacia la sala de juntas.

La presentación que estaba haciendo Shaoran fue repentinamente interrumpida por la fuerza de la puerta al estrellarse contra la pared.

Todos los directivos se quedaron en silencio mientras Shaoran miraba a Eriol con irritación.

–Te dije que no a menos que fuera importante –

– Tenemos que hablar… Ahora – dijo enfáticamente Eriol.

– Estoy en la mitad de una disertación –

– ¿No puede esperar? –

– Ya te dije…– iba a replicar Shaoran pero Eriol lo interrumpió.

– Sakura fue secuestrada hace unos momentos – dijo porque sabía que de otra manera Shaoran no saldría de la reunión.

–¡¿Qué?! – ladró Li intentando encontrar algún sentido a las palabras de Eriol. La emanación de energía del castaño fue tal dentro de esa palabra que todos los presentes en ella retrocedieron asustados.

– Tenemos que hablar…–

–. Si me disculpan, caballeros – dijo Shaoran mirando atentamente a Eriol saliendo ambos posteriormente a la sala de frente.

– ¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?! –

– Volaron al equipo de seguridad, no saben si fue herida pero fue secuestrada. Su padre acaba de informarme –

–¿Su padre? Le pedí expresamente a ese hombre… –

–| Se ha estado haciendo cargo de la seguridad de Sakura desde que ustedes se casaron. Las dos personas que iban adelante del carro trabajaban para él en conjunto para ti, quiere verte… dice que sabe más cosas –

Shaoran no podía moverse, una y otra vez la sensación de que algo había sido arrancado de si estaba comenzando a invadirlo.

Si, algo había sido arrancado de si… y tenía que recuperarlo a como diera lugar.

–Aplaza la disertación, dile a Kinomoto que venga en este momento –

–Ya viene en camino, lo esperaremos en tu oficina –

Asintiendo Shaoran caminó hacia allá casi tambaleante.

"Secuestrada" la palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su mente e imágenes de ella encerrada en algún lugar terrible comenzaron a asaltarlo también.

Cuando llego a su despacho se dejó caer en la silla y no fue consiente del tiempo solamente hasta que Eriol entro por la puerta.

– Él está aquí –

Asintiendo hizo pasar al hombre. Solo que no se veía para nada como la última vez que lo había visto.

Estaba más delgado, demacrado, la ropa le colgaba alarmantemente del cuerpo y su pelo había escaseado. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiera estado llorando.

–¿Qué es lo que sabe? – le dijo, sabía que ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo de andarse con formalismos.

– No es un secuestro común. Se trata de un enemigo que conozco bien – Intentando aparentar calma Shaoran respondió:

– Usted ha estado infiltrado en mi apoyo de seguridad…– De repente todas las imágenes de los atentados comenzaron a llegar a la memoria de Shaoran…– ¿Era por ella?

– Si –dijo Fujitaka asintiendo completamente destrozado como si hubiese leído el pensamiento de castaño. – Todas esas veces estuvo a punto de llevársela pero esta vez no lo pude evitar –

Permanecieron en silencio por muchos minutos. Cada uno de los hombres parecía estar asimilando la perdida de la joven Sakura, su padre estaba más ahogado en la culpa de lo que podía imaginar.

Y Shaoran…

Shaoran sentía que si no la encontraba pronto algo muy grave iba a suceder.

– Dice que conoce a quien la secuestró… ¿sabe dónde está en este momento? – si era así organizaría un rescate inmediatamente pero sabía que las cosas no debían ser tan fáciles.

– Es más complejo que eso. Este desenlace se remonta a muchos años atrás. Antes de que naciera Sakura, esto fue lo que vine a explicarle la última vez. Quería prevenirle pero de nada servirá ahora. Ella ya no está –

– Pues tiene que decírmelo ahora – Exigió Shaoran.

– Conocí a la madre de Sakura en la villa, era una mujer hermosa, hacendosa y terriblemente frágil, quería cuidarla, amarla y valorarla. Le pedí que se hiciera mi esposa. Ella aceptó rompiendo así la promesa que había hecho a otro hombre que también la quería para sí. Ella me amaba y era algo que ese hombre no podía soportar. Por eso escapó de la villa el día antes de nuestro matrimonio y juró que se iba a vengar de mí por haberle arrebatado a Nadeshiko… No siente aprecio por Sakura, ni siquiera la quiere hacer su mujer para vengarse – los puños de Shaoran se apretaron al escuchar eso – Solamente quiere torturarla por haber sido concebida por mí, al tenerla en su poder saber lo que me hará. Y a ella.–

El silencio fue el único que respondió al angustioso relato. Shaoran nunca se había considerado con imaginación desbordante, al menos hasta que conoció a Sakura pero ahora era diferente y pudo notar como su mente comenzó a reproducir imágenes de ella sola, en un cuarto oscuro, encadenada, sufriendo torturas… enferma.

Se puso de pie casi llevándose por delante su escritorio.

– Tenemos que encontrarla, ella está enferma – dijo entre dientes mientras la idea de que ella podía morir poco a poco tomaba forma en su mente llenándolo de un dolor jamás conocido, solamente vivido cuando había perdido a su madre.

– Tiene comunicación interauricular – dijo solemnemente Fujitaka haciendo que Shaoran lo mirara con sorpresa. – Es la misma enfermedad que mató a su madre y Sakura nació con ella. Nadeshiko tenía el corazón frágil y cuando la enfermedad tomó fuerza ni siquiera la cirugía al corazón pudo salvarla –

– Sakura todavía puede… en tanto la encontremos cuanto antes –

– Sé que no soy de su agrado, pero ni siquiera usted me va a impedir que intervenga en cualquier operación que se vaya a hacer para recuperarla, puedo dejarla en sus manos y desaparecer cuando todo esto haya terminado, puede pensar que se la vendí y tal vez en algún momento haya sido así pero conoce mis motivos más a fondo y sabe que no voy a irme sin que me informe que es lo que va a hacer –

Shaoran pensó que esa bravuconería de padre preocupado habría podido servirle antes… pero ya no pensaba en los hechos que habían desencadenado su matrimonio con Sakura como algo grave, imperdonable, por que la había conocido finalmente a ella. Y ahora que empezaba a sentir algo "especial" algo que, a pesar de haberse acostado con ella, iba más allá del sexo. Si, la deseaba, pero también deseaba esa inocencia que no había podido corromper y también deseaba ese amor que ella le había dejado vislumbrar.

Tenía que tenerla de vuelta.

Haciendo un gesto a Eriol convoco a todo su departamento de seguridad. Ahora ni nunca se trató de él y necesitaban inteligencia para encontrar a Sakura, seguir el rastro de su desaparición y salvarla del destino que la estaba esperando.

/ . /

El viento le hacía azotar el pelo en la cara. Estuvo a punto de agujerear con su dedo la espalda del cruel hombre que la llevaba en la motocicleta para que parara y le permitiera tomar aire y no solo viento pero tenía miedo e hacerlo enfadar y que se devolviera a matar a quien habían dejado atrás. El miedo le hacía mal sabor en la boca y a pesar de que sabía que habían recorrido muchos kilómetros le era completamente desconocido hacia donde se dirigían.

Vio caminos y casas que nunca había conocido y sabía que si lograba escapar se perdería instantáneamente.

Volvió a tomar aire lleno de polvo y tosió un poco bajo el casco que le protegía la cabeza.

Durante un momento deseo no llevarlo y deseo que tuvieran un accidente para así poder morir.

Frente a sus ojos cuando los cerraba se repetía una y otra vez la escena del auto y como ese maniaco que la llevaba les había volado al cabeza a los guardias. Se preguntaba si le harían lo mismo a ella y deseo más fervientemente que se accidentaran.

Pero el hombre en la moto sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, aunque tomaba las curvas más cerradas a toda velocidad nunca tuvieron un accidente e iban alejándose más y más de lo poco que ella había llegado a conocer.

La tarde comenzaba a caer cuando la velocidad de la motocicleta bajó. Sakura no sabía por cuantas horas habían viajado, solo que tenía encalambradas las piernas y que le dolía terriblemente la cabeza el pecho.

Debía guardarse su sufrimiento, sentía que el pecho le estaba siendo atravesado por una lanza cada vez que tomaba aire. Se sentía francamente enferma y empezó a añorar su oxígeno.

Finalmente la motocicleta se detuvo,

El hombre la apagó entre sus piernas y apoyó el soporte en el suelo arenoso.

Después se volvió hacia ella y con un gesto nada delicado le sacó el casco de la cabeza.

Se quedó mirándola por largos segundos y Sakura se preguntaba porque lo hacía.

El hombre estaba sorprendido por la belleza en la que no se había fijado antes, belleza que a pesar de los ojos enrojecidos los labios amoratados y las pálidas mejillas era imposible pasar por alto. Se la notaba….

Hermosamente enferma.

–Vámonos – dijo antes de que esa belleza lo nublara.

La haló del brazo y la llevó nuevamente casi a rastras al interior de una casucha que tenía una entrada destartalada y una sola ventaba por lo que Sakura alcanzaba a ver. O lo que la dejaban ver las constantes estrellitas que estaban comenzando a cruzarse por su visión dándole la certeza de que se desmayaría pronto. Permaneció en silencio hasta que cruzaron el umbral del rancho.

Había una sala, si es que a eso se le podía llamar así, o el espacio que debía ser asignado para esa definición. Solamente había un escritorio con una lámpara encendida que brillaba tan fuertemente que Sakura tuvo que cerrar los ojos y dejar que el hombre la condujera a ciegas.

Sintio la madera fría de una silla que fue empujada contra sus rodillas obligándola a sentarse.

– Bienvenida – dijo una burlona voz ronca que no reconoció de ninguna parte. No quería hablar, no quería ser educada pero tampoco quería incitar el mal genio de nadie así que permaneció en silencio mirándose las manos que retorcía entre si intentando aclarar su propia visión borrosa – Estas en mi propiedad para personas díscolas… y creo que debemos presentarnos – Sakura escuchó en medio del casi agudo pitido de sus oídos el correr de la madera en el piso. La silla se había movido y por los movimientos de la sombra tras la lámpara el dueño de la voz se había puesto de pie.– Me llamo Toshiro Mizako y solía ser el prometido de tu madre.–

La cabeza de Sakura se levantó rápidamente a pesar del mareo que sentía.

–Usted… ¿conocía a mi madre? – dijo con la voz temblorosa.

– Oh, mucho más que eso, ella era mi mujer antes de que viniera tu maldito padre y me la arrebatara – dijo expulsando veneno en cada palabra. Sakura no sabía cómo lo sentía pero había maldad exhalando de cada poro de la piel de ese hombre al que no podía ver.

– Mi padre nunca haría eso…–

–¡Cállate! ¡Sabes perfectamente que lo haría! Después de todo… – dijo bajando dos octavas la voz –… si fue capaz de venderte como cualquier trasto… –

Las palabras dieron en el clavo. Sakura bajó la cabeza sabiendo que el hombre tenía razón y preguntándose cómo era que sabía tanto.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – le preguntó sin mirar hacia arriba.

– Venganza, eso es lo que quiero, por más que intenté no pude acercarme a tu padre y a tu madre durante los años que pasaron antes de tu concepción, no me importaba tu hermano ya que Nadeshiko aunque lo quería no manifestaba por el hondo cariño que sentía hacia ti cuando estaba esperándote –

– ¿Cómo es que sabe eso? – dijo Sakura sin poder evitar pensar en las manos de su madre acariciándola cuando aún estaba en su vientre.

– Tenia espías, que no fueron descubiertos sino cuando ella murió – la voz se tiño por segundos de melancolía pero luego volvió a la dureza de antes – Sabia que Fujitaka se esmeraría en protegerte porque ella así se lo pediría, por eso cuando cumpliste tres años y ella murió pensé en hacer mi primer movimiento. Pero uno de mis espías le entró miedo y me traicionó contándole todo a Kinomoto. Maldito Fen Li, ¡como disfruté cuando lo maté! – Sakura tragó en seco pensando en si era el mismo Fen Li, el tío de Shaoran, pero no se detuvo mucho en ello en ese instante. El hombre seguía hablando y quería captar cada verdad que estaba comenzando a descubrirse de su propia vida y la de su padre – A partir de ese momento Kinomoto se volvió un obseso de tu seguridad y siempre te tuvo bajo llave. Hasta que decidió casarte con el sobrino del traidor de Fen Li. Buena estrategia lo admito, y supongo que funcionó mientras saliste viva de los atentados, pero vacua cuando tu propio marido pensó que íbamos tras él. Las cosas se me facilitaron mucho ya que la seguridad de él se incrementó y la tuya se quedó igual, tan igual que pude traspasarla y ahora aquí estas… para servir al propósito de mi venganza contra tu padre –

El silencio siguió al descubrimiento del plan maquiavélico de ese hombre. Todo se entretejía en venganza y ella era el instrumento principal sin tener en realidad la culpa de nada.

Una tristeza sin igual se instaló sobre Sakura rápidamente. Ahí estaba otra vez, era solo una cosa, un medio para conseguir un fin.

Nuevamente iba a ser utilizada cuando lo único que había querido en su vida era ser necesitada.

Amada.

Pero veía sus sueños partir tan rápidamente como el sol cuando caía la tarde y era devorado por la noche. Cualquier esperanza de una vida mejor se marchaba por esa puerta.

– Sácala de aquí y llévala al calabozo –

El hombre la tomó salvajemente del brazo y la hizo avanzar. Una fría y maloliente tela fue puesta sobre sus ojos y después fue alzada contra un hombro con tanta fuerza que el aire fue sacado de su tórax. El hombre se movía con ella en su hombro como si de un costal se tratara y esa posición hizo que toda la sangre viajara al cerebro alterándole más la percepción de la realidad tan distorsionada de su vida.

Por el movimiento de las piernas que se rozaban con sus pies supo que estaban bajando. El aire olía a humedad tierra y podredumbre. Se hacía pesado con cada escalón que el hombre descendía y Sakura sentía que los pulmones le iban a estallar.

Luego el hombre comenzó a caminar recto hasta que escuchó el sonido de una puerta de hierro abrirse. La lanzó sin consideración a un catre con un colchón nada cómodo y cerró la puerta nuevamente. Eso podía decirlo por los sonidos porque estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver nada. Intentó incorporarse y soltó un gemido de dolor cuando el corte que se había hecho en el brazo por la esquirla de vidrio empezó a palpitarle. Hasta ese momento había pensado solo en el miedo que le producía el verse secuestrada pero ahora cada golpe que se había dado y cada dolor que se había escondido por el miedo decidió hacer aparición. Sumado a su dolor en el pecho…

Volvió a intentar incorporarse pero descubrió que no podía hacerlo, su visión, aquella que quería apreciar en ese momento, finalmente se volvió blanca.

/ . /

El auto aceleraba rápidamente llevando al equipo de seguridad y a Shaoran, Eriol y Fujitaka en la parte de atrás. Todos permanecían en silencio a medida que se acercaban al hospital general en donde había sido ingresado el escolta que había sobrevivido al ataque del secuestro. Pero nadie tenía nada que decir, todo estaba tan claro. Sakura Li había sido secuestrada por el líder de las mafias japonesas, según contaba Fujitaka a eso era a lo que ese hombre se había dedicado una vez sufrió la decepción amorosa con la madre de Sakura. El móvil de Eriol sonaba constantemente pero no se había atrevido a contestarlo porque sabía quién era y cuando le diera la terrible noticia quería estar a su lado para sostenerla.

El auto se estacionó y Shaoran saltó de este inmediatamente seguido de los demás hombres. Entraron a recepción rápidamente indagando sobre el ingreso por herida de bala. La enfermera en ese punto les dio las indicaciones para llegar y subieron al quinto piso del hospital hacia los quirófanos.

Cuando llegaron allá e indagaron el médico de guardia les dio toda la información. Herida en sien, fractura superficial del cráneo y herida de bala en las piernas. Estaban extrayéndolas en ese momento y esperando que la herida en la sien pudiera ser suturada y no repercutiera en el estado de salud del escolta. Pero permanecería sin conciencia por varios días lo cual no les seria de ayuda.

Cuando el medico salió Shaoran se dejó caer en el mueble de la sala de espera como si un gran peso hubiese sido puesto en sus hombros. Eriol le tocó brevemente.

– Tengo que ir a la casa. La señorita Daidoji debe saberlo… necesito decírselo –

Shaoran asintió inertemente y volvió a su posición con los hombros hundidos y la mirada en el suelo.

Eriol salió rápidamente apersonándose de dos escoltas y les dijo que lo llevaran a la casa de Li en el menor tiempo posible.

Cuando derraparon en la entrada Eriol salió rápidamente del auto y corrió hacia la entrada, la puerta se abrió apenas él llegó allí.

Una pálida y asustada Tomoyo le lanzó los brazos al cuello suspirando aterrorizada. Lagrimas cálidas humedecieron la piel del cuello de Eriol, quien la abrazó por la cintura pero no sabía por qué estaba así, hasta donde él mismo sabia no había forma de que Tomoyo se hubiera enterado, al menos todavía, de lo que había pasado con Sakura.

– Estaba tan preocupada – dijo ella llorando contra el hombro de Eriol – pensé que le había pasado algo –

Había estado preocupado por él, se dio cuenta Eriol. Ahora mientras la abrazaba vendría la parte difícil.

–Amo que se preocupe por mí, incluso si es infundadamente, pero lamentablemente sí soy portador de malas noticias –

Los brazos dejaron de aferrarlo lentamente. Luego la cara de ella lo miró preocupada.

–¿Sucede algo malo? –

– Será mejor que nos sentemos –

Eriol la condujo a la elegante sala de la casa y una vez allí se sentaron muy cerca uno del otro. Él sabía que ella necesitaría su consuelo y seria quien estaría con ella apoyándola.

– ¿Que sucede?, lo siento pero me está asustando – dijo la joven de ojos azules pensando lo peor, al menos para ello, no se esperaba para nada lo que Eriol dijo a continuación.

– Su señora…Sakura ha sido secuestrada hace unas horas por desconocidos…–

Un gemido ahogado salió de la garganta de Tomoyo.

– ¿C…cómo? –

– Así es, iba a las compras, y parece ser que fueron interceptados, dos de los tres escoltas están muertos y el tercero se debate entre la vida y la muerte… y ella… no está –

Tomoyo negaba lentamente con la cabeza incapaz de poder creer lo que Eriol le estaba diciendo, por unos momentos deseo que solo se tratara de una broma para así poder reprenderlo tiernamente pero tal como cuando le hablaba de sus sentimientos la expresión de profunda sinceridad recorría cada facción de su rostro.

Sus ojos se llenaron de las lágrimas al pensar en todas las penurias que su señora debería estar sufriendo.

– Pero ellos no saben… ella tiene esa enfermedad… necesita medicarse… – comenzó a decir toda clase de invariabilidades mientras Eriol la empujaba suavemente hacia él y la abrazaba, la doncella finalmente estalló en llanto.

Ni que decir que el dolor en Tomoyo era demasiado palpable y lastimaba a Hiragizawa mucho pero sabía que debía ser fuerte por los dos no debía derrumbarse bajo ninguna circunstancia porque estaba seguro de que ella lo necesitaba. Sakura era como una hermana para ella y esta situación era demasiado trágica.

La sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que se quedó sin voz de tanto llorar, luego ella se levantó y vio que Kajo la miraba desde el otro sillón. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento había llegado allí pero sostenía en sus manos una taza humeante de lo que pudo oler como agua de valeriana.

No podía beber nada pero Eriol comenzó a instarla a que lo hiciera con palabras tiernas hasta que la convencio y la valeriana la relajó de tal manera que se quedó profundamente dormida.

Su móvil sonó en el silencio de la sala, vio en la pantalla que se trataba de Shaoran.

– ¿Se lo dijiste? – pregunto la voz exabrupto de Shaoran.

– Si – respondió Eriol igualmente cortante.

– ¿Cree que fue culpa mía? – preguntó sorpresivamente Shaoran, Eriol miró el dormido cuerpo de Tomoyo que se apoyaba contra sí mismo.

– No ha tenido tiempo de reaccionar – contestó simplemente sin saber que decir en realidad.

– ¿Y tú? – preguntó Shaoran después de unos momentos.

– Yo ¿Qué? –

– ¿Crees que fue mi culpa? ¿Por no poner la protección adecuada? –

– ¿Por qué demonios estos preguntándome eso?– dijo Eriol sin comprender.

– Porque… – un suspiro lleno de dolor lleno el silencio en esos segundos – Porque yo si lo siento así, maldita sea – en esa pequeña frase Shaoran estaba revelando algo que Eriol solamente había alcanzado a sospechar ligeramente.

Se quedó en silencio incapaz de poder asimilar lo que Shaoran estaba diciendo, era normal que sintiera algo de culpa pero la causa de todo eso que había pasado era esencialmente del hombre del que no sabían siquiera el nombre, tan solamente el cargo.

– Kinomoto te contó la verdad detrás de este acto. Aun sabiéndolo ¿Crees que tienes la culpa de algo? –

– Debí proveer más escoltas, debí encerrarla en su habitación e impedir que saliera debí…– despesperacion ahora teñian las palabras del castañ no había nada que pudeiran hacer.

– Shaoran, lo que está escrito a suceder nadie puede impedirlo. Tú no sabías nada…

– Pero puede haberlo sabido – insistió.

–¿Por qué piensas eso?–

–. Ese hombre, el papá de Sakura vino a advertírmelo hace meses y yo no quise… – intentó explicarse Shaoran.

– Estabas enfadado, no era posible que…– fue súbitamente interrumpido.

– Pero…–

– ¡Cállate por un minuto y escúchame! – gritó Eriol, de repente sentía que Shaoran era un niño díscolo que le buscaba excusas a todo. – Lo que importa ahora no es el por qué no se pudieron evitar los sucesos, sino el hecho de recuperar a Sakura… viva. Eso es lo que debe importarte en este momento –

El silencio fue toda la respuesta, pero Eriol sabía que tenía la razón y que Shaoran lo iba a entender.

Y debían actuar pronto, porque si no se daban prisa la muerte de Sakura sería inminente.

/ . /

Gotas… caían una tras otra encima de su frente, frías como el hielo y con olor a mar.

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente cuando la gota veinticinco que contó cayó en su boca y no en su frente. El sabor salado le dio el indicio de que había mar o algo húmedo encima de donde estaba prisionera. Se pasó la mano por el húmedo rostro y respiró profundamente intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones.

Estos colaboraron hasta cierto punto lo cual fue casi un alivio, sabía lo que era sentirse ahogada y no se sentía nada bien.

Se sentó en su tosca poltrona sintiendo dolor en cada hueso de su cuerpo. La posición en la que había perdido el conocimiento tenía mucho que ver. Se apoyó en la pared y la frialdad de esta la respondió gustosa. Se abrazó las rodillas e intentó que el calor de sus piernas pudiera entibiar un poco la piel de sus manos. No sabía por cuanto tiempo había estado sin conciencia, ni tampoco podía determinar en qué hora del día se encontraba.

De repente escuchó a lo lejos pasos pesados que se dirigían a su calabozo.

Se arrellanó en el catre esperando un imposible deseo de poder fundirse con la pared y que nadie la viera.

Pero la luz de la linterna cortó sus pupilas dolorosamente. El portador la iluminaba a conciencia para que ella no pudiera verlo o reconocerlo. Aunque de poco valdría que le viera la cara de todas maneras ya que sabía de antemano que no lo conocía.

– Buenos Días – dijo la tenebrosa voz. Escuchó las cadenas caer y la rejilla abrirse con un chirrido.– Veo que has dormido bien –

Sakura tragó en seco pensando en si esa agua salada, sin importar cuan especiada supiera podría ayudarla con la sed.

– ¿No me contestas? –

Quería hacerlo, pero principalmente estaba aterida de frio y miedo como para poder intentar dar una respuesta coherente.

– Bueno, no lo necesito de todas formas, aunque estoy segura de que a él le encantará oír tu voz –

Sakura no podía identificar los sonidos y traqueteos hasta que algo cayó sobre su cabeza golpeándola fuerte y después haciendo ruido al caer al suelo apedreado.

– ¿Hola? ¿Hola? – decía la voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono.

Sakura intento gritar pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

Eso no….

Por favor...

/ . /

Fujitaka estaba en la casa donde su hija había vivido el último año, era una construcción victoriana actualizada y absolutamente hermosa, hubiera esperando en el fondo de su ser que ella fuera feliz, pero había demasiada soledad en el ambiente para que lo hubiera sido.

Cuando había llegado junto con el señor Li la imagen de Eriol y la doncella le había devuelto la vista. Eriol se la había llevado cargada a la que suponía seria su habitación y el señor Li se había encerrado en el despacho.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó los números del de su hijo.

– Padre – contestó Touya.

Fujitaka le estaba contando todos los pormenores de lo sucedido con Sakura cuando otra llamada entró.

– Te llamo luego – dijo colgando la llamada y tomando la que estaba en espera –¿Hola? – el silencio le devolvió la voz. –¿Hola? – intentó otra vez pero nadie respondía hasta que…

– ¿P–p–p–pa–pa–padre? – una voz castañeante y femenina que reconoció inmediatamente fue la que respondió, casi no podía escucharla.

– ¿Sakura? – dijo Fujitaka en un susurro lleno de aprehensión.

– ¿Padre? – la voz era como de tortura, podía saber solo con esa tonalidad que su hija estaba sufriendo demasiado– Lo siento mucho, padre – dijo ella antes de que otra persona sustituyera su voz.

– ¿Lo siente? ¿Tan mal la trataste que ella, sin tener que hacerlo, se disculpa por tu negligencia? Eres tan patético, Kinomoto…– dijo la voz arrastrada de serpiente que conocía bien.

– Pon a mi hija al teléfono, maldito sádico –

– Tsk, tsk, tks… – decía la voz chasqueando la lengua – Así no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte… ¿De verdad crees que porque lo ordenes se va a cumplir tu voluntad? Fue así hace muchos años pero ahora… ahora seré yo quien ponga las reglas – El sonido de un arma cargándose hizo que un relámpago de dolor atravesara el cráneo de Fujitaka.

Un grito casi inhumano reverberó por el oído de Fujitaka haciendo que apartara el teléfono de su oído, luego el sonido de un disparo llenó el ambiente.

–¡No, no! – gritó Kinomoto mientras caía de rodillas y deseaba morir. La había asesinado…como a un perro.

Una carcajada se dejó escuchar al otro lado.

– Ahora ya sabes cómo juego actualmente. – luego el sonido de la línea cortándose llenó el silencio de los sollozos de Fujitaka.

Shaoran entró corriendo a la estancia y encontró a Kinomoto retorciéndose en el piso al lado de su móvil y diciendo la palabra "No" una y otra vez.

– ¿Qué pasó? – dijo intentando no pensar en lo que el hombre le respondió a continuación.

– La ha matado… la ha matado..., –

El mundo se dio de vuelta en la cabeza de Shaoran y perdió completamente la conciencia. A pesar de nunca haberse desmayado en toda la vida. Como un marica… como un hombre al que han asestado un golpe mortal solamente con tres palabras.

/ . /

La mano en la boca de Sakura estaba haciendo que viera luces nuevamente a pesar de la oscuridad. El olor a quemado en el ambiente y el hueco de bala que había en la pared al lado de su cabeza era lo de menos, se estaba asfixiando e intentó retirar la mano que la silenciaba. Cosa que unos segundos es pues no fue necesaria.

– Eso le dará a tu papito algo en lo que pensar… – dijo el hombre tomando la linterna que había apoyado en el piso apuntándola a ella pero que no fue suficiente a la hora de ver que la estaba apunando con un arma.

Cuando había visto el arma apuntándola había pensado que había llegado su fin, pero ese hombre era demasiado maquiavélico para matarla teniendo solo unas horas, o al menos eso creía ella, de secuestro. Sabía que queria ver a su padre destruido y aunque dudaba un poco sabía que a su padre le mataría pensarla cautiva y siendo presa de torturas. Lentamente.

Cuando la rejilla se cerró el hombre entregó el móvil a uno de sus secuaces diciéndole que se deshiciera del él lo más pronto que pudiera y lo más retirado que pudiera de la casa antes de que alguien los rastreara, cosa que estaba seguro de que pasaría.

Luego se fue a atender las demás cosas que tenía pendiente.

Hank montó en su motocicleta y comenzó a acelerar alejándose lo más que podía de la casa. Dio vueltas y vueltas perdiéndose en el bosque yendo cada vez más y más lejos, cuando llegó a una costa completamente alejada de donde estaban todos reunidos, lanzó el teléfono al agua esperando que la corriente y el fondo se lo llevara hasta que nadie pudiera encontrar nunca la señal. Luego se devolvió por el camino que había tomado sin mirar atrás y sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto.

/ . /

El primer sollozo que emanó de Sakura resonó con fuerza haciendo eco en las paredes húmedas y abovedadas.

El segundo se acompañó de la caída libre de su cuerpo al más incómodo colchón en el que alguna vez la joven hubiera puesto su cuerpo.

/ . /

El olor del alcohol perforó la nariz de Shaoran como si una pompa de lo mismo estuviera intentando abrirse paso por sus fosas nasales hasta su cerebro. Levantó la mano y dio una palmada a la que intentaba que oliera esa cosa.

Abrió los ojos completamente en blanco de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

–¿Qué pasó? –

– Tuviste un sincope – dijo la voz de Eriol a su derecha completamente enfadada. Lo enfocó al él y luego al resto de las personas que estaban en la habitación. Kajo Eriol y la doncella a quien había abofeteado la mano cuando le había dado a oler alcohol. La vio que estaba frotándose suavemente esa mano que había sostenido el algodón con la otra. Y esa era la razón del enfado en la voz de Eriol. La otra parte que no entendía era como había llegado allá.

– ¿Porque estoy acá? –

Todos se miraron subrepticiamente antes de volver a mirarlo a él.

– Kinomoto recibió una llamada del secuestrador. Al parecer por lo que se escuchó Sakura fue baleada una vez… –

Shaoran se paró rápidamente sintiéndose ligeramente mareado, ofuscado y sin aire cuando esas palabras penetraron al lado de "La mataron".

– No está muerta – dijo una voz en la entrada de la habitación. Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirar a Liu, el jefe de seguridad quien tenía unos papeles en la mano.

– ¿Cómo sabe eso? – dijo Eriol mirándolo sin comprender.

– Una persona que se ha tomado años en secuestrar a otra no la mata de buenas a primeras… primero tortura al principal implicado de la venganza. El padre de la joven –

– ¿Está queriendo decir que ese hombre no le ha disparado a Sakura a matar? – pregunto Hiragizawa

– No, pero no podemos ignorar que puede haberle dado un disparo en algún órgano no vital. Algo que duela… –

Un sonido ahogado salió de la garganta de Tomoyo y Shaoran estaba seguro de que si hubiera podido moverse o hablar en ese momento un sonido similar habría salido de la suya.

– No podemos quedarnos quietos, el numero fue interceptado pero la ubicion data en algún lugar perdido casi llegando a costa –

El resto de las instrucciones fue registrándose borrosamente en la mente de Shaoran. De repente se sentía muy cansado y lo único que quería hacer era dormir para olvidar algo que nunca le había pasado antes. Sentía que ahora en su vida nada tenía sentido y esa parte que le habían arrancado no volvería a estar igual hasta que no supiera que ella estaba bien, por lo que sabía podían estarla amarrando a cadenas, cortando en pedacitos y muchas cosas más que su vivaz imaginación estaba poniendo en común. No podía creer que se hubiera desmayado cuando las palabras muerta y Sakura habían sido puestas en la misma frase. Había sentido como si un puño hubiera sido asestado en su plexo solar y se había quedado sin aire, sin capacidad de razonar y sin…

Sin ella…

Si seguía así pronto dependería de ella para vivir si es que no lo hacía ya. Y lo peor…

Que ella no lo sabía. Y puede que no se enterara nunca si no se apresuraban a salvarla.

Nuevo propósito insoslayable. No volvería a fallarle a ninguna mujer como lo había hecho con su madre y sus hermanas. A esta mujer tendria que rendirle batalla hasta tenerla de vuelta a su lado.

Por qué así se lo estaba ordenando su corazón. Ese que nunca creyó tener.

**Bueno nos leemos en el próximo gracias por leer y por sus mensajes– **


	21. Chapter 21

**Buenas Noches**

**Antes que nada mil disculpas nuevamente y gracias por estar ahí nuevamente. No es un capitulo muy decisivo pero poco a poco nos vamos acercando al inicio. Gracias por todos sus mensajes de apoyo y por su incondicional espera. Ojala pueda seguir contando con la mayoría de ustedes. Les dedico este capitulo, ya que gracias a sus mensajes de apoyo me animaron a escribirlo mas rápido. Espero que les guste. Nos leemos en el próximo que espero tener lo mas pronto que pueda, aunque ya saben. Si me demoro no quiere decir que deje la historia. **

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP. **

**DINASTIA LI**

**CAPITULO XXI**

Shaoran cerró la puerta de la habitación con un suspiro casi silencioso. Por lo que había mirado de su reloj eran casi las tres de la madrugada. No podía conciliar el sueño, ya había estado encerrado en su despacho una cantidad desproporcional de tiempo estudiando todas las pruebas que el caso de su esposa había arrojado, las pocas se iban sumando a medida que pasaban las horas.

Los hombres habían peinado el lugar recogiendo indicios casi como forenses y todo llegaba en datos a él y a Liu quien había revelado ser uno de los agentes que trabajaban tanto para Fujitaka Kinomoto como para él. No se había enfadado porque, aunque habían fallado, ellos al menos si se habían preocupado por la seguridad de ella.

No como él.

Ya tenían alguna información con las balas y de las armas que las habían disparado, ilegales. Podían hacer un trayecto hasta el comprador pero era un señuelo que tenían pocas probabilidades de aprovechar. Seguía recibiendo información de ese tipo pero había llegado un punto en el que no había podido asimilar mas. Había dejado a Liu a cargo y se había ido a encerrar en su habitación por un solo motivo.

Las imágenes de su esposa no lo habían dejado en paz. No podía dejar de pensar en la ultima vez que la había visto, en su cama, confiada, durmiendo con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro que ni incluso dormida había podido esconder. Luego pensaba en su piel suave y en que existía la terrible posibilidad de que no volviera a sentir esos dedos de terciopelo deslizándose por él. Quemándole como solo ellos sabían.

Cuando su mente retrocedía los veía a ambos en la cama como si él mismo fuera otra persona y sintió sobre su otro yo todo ese amor que ella había derramado para él. Su entrega, su pasión, su ternura cosas que en dicho momento no fue capaz de distinguir.

Ahora todo se reducía a los hechos.

Se sentó suavemente en la cama y acarició casi imperceptiblemente la almohada donde ella había apoyado su cabeza. Inclinándose un poco pudo sentir que el particular olor a cerezos aun estaba ahí.

Se creyó atado de manos, y lo estaba. Tan impotente como cuando su madre había sido apartada de su lado. Quizá, pensó, esto era el karma. Como había vivido para odiar a su tío y no para buscar y encontrarse con su madre ahora el destino le estaba cobrando eso, llevándose a la única persona, aparte de Eriol, su madre y sus hermanas, que había significado algo para él. Y de que manera se lo estaba cobrando. En el preciso momento en el que estaba comenzando a sentir algo que no percibía desde que era un niño, el objeto de ese sentimiento era arrancado de su lado sin que nada pudiera hacerse.

Pero una cosa tenia clara, no se rendiría. No podía hacerlo por que la parte egoísta de si quería explorar y explotar esas sensaciones que ella la producía. Quería descubrir que aun podía ser humano algo que nunca le había pasado antes. Nunca se había preocupado por sentir mas allá del odio y deseo de venganza.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y se volvió para mirar a Kajo que entraba en la habitación con una taza de lo que olía como té de manzanilla. Quería decirle que se fuera y lo dejara solo pero la mirada desolada de ella, una que no había visto nunca, le obligó a callarse.

・ – Por favor bébaselo, le hará bien – dijo dejando elegantemente la taza en la mesilla de noche – El señor Kinomoto fue llevado al hospital – informó después de unos momentos.

Shaoran recordó en medio de la bruma de su memoria que el hombre estaba bastante mal después de haber recibido la maldita llamada. Sabia lo que era ser despiadado, lo había aprendido demasiado bien de su tío pero nunca había vivido en carne propia lo que eso suponía, ahora lo sabia y había visto el dolor en los ojos del padre de su mujer para saber qué era lo que sentía en esos momentos.

・ – ¿Esta bien? – preguntó acercándose a la manzanilla y dándole un sorbo oliendo la esencia relajante.

・ – El medico envió su dictamen a Liu hace unos momentos, también venia a eso, él dice que es mejor que usted lo vea –

Shaoran no comprendía por que un diagnostico podía interesarle y se prometió decirle a Liu que no le interesaba nada de lo que pasara con ese hombre, solamente le importaba su esposa.

Recibió los papeles impresos de manos de Kajo y ella se retiró haciendo una reverencia. Los ojeó por encima y a pesar de sus resabios decidió abrirlo.

Hombre de 52 años, aunque al modo de ver de Shaoran se venia mas cansado y viejo que la edad que ponía en el informe. A medida que fue leyendo comprendió por qué.

Cerró el documento y se paso lentamente una mano por el cabello. Seguramente Sakura no tenia idea de la enfermedad de su padre o no se habría casado con él tan cansinamente. No habría abandonado a su padre por que sabia que Sakura tenia un corazón, uno muy grande.

Dejó el informe en la mesa, tendría que preguntarle a Kinomoto sobre eso, la situación cambiaba un poco las cosas, pero no demasiado, su propósito estaba muy claro.

La manzanilla y el cansancio obraron su fuerza y una vez tocó la cama empezó la sensación de somnolencia, que seguramente no seria así de estar su mujer a su lado...

Basta de autocompasión, pensó rápidamente reacomodando la cabeza en la almohada y dejando que el tenue olor en ella invadiera lentamente sus sentidos. En ese momento quería soñarla, estar cerca de ella al menos de esa manera. Pero nada fue como lo quiso. Durmió bastante mal, pesadillas sobre ella lo agobiaban a pesar de estar relajado por las hiervas los malos sueños no se hicieron esperar.

Una confirmación mas de que esa mujercita significaba para él mas de lo que creyó nunca.

/ . /

Fujitaka removió los ojos bajo los parpados cuando sintió tras ellos el brillo incomodo de una luz. Intentó apartar con la mano la bombilla o lo que fuera que estuviera incordiándole y logró que dejaran de hacerlo. Una vez hecho podría seguir soñando.

La luz volvió a la carga. Esta vez abrió los ojos como quería, listo para mandar al quinto infierno al sirviente que estuviera molestándolo.

Cuando pudo enfocar la mirada vio una bata blanca que segundos después reconoció. Era un medico.

– – Bueno, parece que está de vuelta con nosotros. Por favor toma sus constantes vitales – ordenó una voz femenina, luego escuchó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, lo dejaron al cuidado de la joven enfermera que le preguntaba, mientras le estrangulaba el brazo, cómo se encontraba. Respondió secamente por que con seguridad era el único que sabia como se encontraba. Ella comenzó a pincharlo para tomarle muestras de sangre.

Así que le habían llevado a un hospital, pensó con desagrado que no era gran devoto de esas instituciones, de todas maneras no harían sino recalcarle lo que ya sabia, que se estaba muriendo de cáncer en el cerebro.

Cuando la enfermera terminó de volverlo colador, se retiró dejándolos a él y a sus pensamientos a buen recaudo juntos. Con tiempo suficiente para pensar en su hija, su amada hija y en todo lo que estaba sufriendo en ese momento por su culpa.

Por el simple hecho de haberse enamorado de Nadeshiko Amamia. Eso había desencadenado ese infierno. Tal vez si, tal vez no, tal vez el hombre habría encontrado otro modo de odiarlo.

Tal vez…

Esa y miles de inquietudes mas, todas ellas con el trasfondo de la culpa obraban un profundo dolor de cabeza que ahora seria crónico hasta que el cáncer acabara con él. El sonido del disparo que había oído antes volvió a su memoria y comprendió que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Era obvio que el hombre no mataría a Sakura hasta saber que el mismo Fujitaka estuviera acabado lo cual no pasaría todavía. Presentía que si no recuperaba pronto a su hija el hombre lo torturaría a través de ella de maneras dolorosas para ambos. Tenia que haber una manera para traerla de vuelta.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, pero continuo mirando a la ventana, no le apetecía recibir la visita de nadie en ese momento.

– – Así que Sakura no lo sabia – dijo la voz masculina. Fujitaka se volvió lentamente y vio al esposo de su hija mirándolo desde cerca de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

– – ¿Qué cosa? –

– – Que tiene cáncer… – dijo Shaoran crudamente ya que no podía evitar aversión hacia ese hombre a pesar de que el sentimiento estuviera casi totalmente infundado.

– – No, no lo sabia, nunca quise que lo supiera –

El silencio permaneció por mucho tiempo.

– – Liu dice que aun esta viva – comento Shaoran como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando confirmar por ese medio que había una persona mas que creía que la muerte de Sakura no era un hecho.

– – Pero no durará mucho. Usted y yo lo sabemos – dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ambos sabían que la enfermedad se la llevaría pronto si no la medicaban o le operaban el corazón y probablemente el hombre no supiera sobre esa enfermedad.

– – Necesito traerla de vuelta… y usted debe ayudarme– dijo el castaño implacablemente. La sola idea de la muerte de ella le revolucionaba todo dentro de si.

– – Lo haría inclusive si no fuera para ayudarlo a usted. Es mi hija, a pesar de lo que piense de mi. –

– – Lo que yo piense o no es de poca importancia en este momento. Liu parece creer que el tipo que la tiene volverá a comunicarse y tenemos que estar preparados y no precipitarnos cuando llegue ese momento. Puede que utilice el sonido para hacernos creer muchas cosas, nuestras mentes… deben estar abiertas a cualquier posibilidad – ambos sabían que no podían determinar lo que pasara al otro lado de la línea, podía tratarse de una tortura real, algo en lo que Shaoran no se atrevía a pensar, o podía ser solo una serie de sonidos distorsionados diseñados para enloquecer a las personas que se preocupaban por Sakura.

– – De acuerdo, pondré todo lo que tengo a disposición de ese propósito, traer con vida a Sakura… de vuelta conmigo –

– – No – dijo Shaoran profundizando la mirada sobre Fujitaka que se la devolvió con creces – es mi esposa y volverá… conmigo. – si se hubiera golpeado en el pecho ese "conmigo" no hubiera sonado tan posesivo como en ese momento. Debajo del sentido de posesión, mas que evidente, Fujitaka alcanzo a distinguir un tipo de angustia reconoció haber sentido sobre si mismo, cuando Nadeshiko falleció.

– – Usted quiere a mi hija – comentó sin mas en el momento en que Shaoran estaba yéndose de la habitación. Este se volvió lentamente para mirarlo. No quería responderle, no quería cruzar con ese hombre mas palabras de las necesarias.

– – Eso no es de su incumbencia –

– – Ordenaré al equipo de seguridad conjunto que aporte todos los datos que tengan y otros mas que puedan conseguir a un solo objetivo, el lugar en el que se encuentra Sakura ahora–

– – Bien, le mantendré informado de cualquier novedad – dijo Shaoran intentando irse por segunda vez.

– – No pretenderá que me quede aquí acostado esperando información –

– – Está enfermo, el medico comentó que no debe… alterarse – dijo la palabra como si le causara algún tipo de indigestión.

– – Estoy alterado la mayoría del tiempo. Saber a mi hija en manos de ese maníaco impide que me tranquilice en cualquier momento del día–

– – Ahora yo me haré cargo – dijo Shaoran moviendo el picaporte para abrir la puerta de la habitación.

– – Si ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme a la cara y decirme que esta enamorado de mi hija ¿Por qué habría de confiar en dejar todo en sus manos? –

Shaoran salio de la habitación sin decir nada y cerró la puerta tras él, si era necesario hablaría con el medico pero no podía dejar que Fujitaka interfiriera en la investigación, no solamente por que no seria apto tenerlo alrededor con un cáncer en el cerebro que estaba matándole todo el cuerpo sino por lo que había dicho antes, si el recuperaba a Sakura se la llevaría y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara, si Shaoran la traía el mismo de vuelta el derecho que tendría sobre ella como su esposo seria mayor.

Aunque una parte de si, una muy pequeña en la que no quería pensar, lo único que deseaba era que ella fuera minimamente feliz, ver a su padre antes de morir probablemente le trajera algo de paz, tal vez si alcanzara a despedirse de él….

Pero luego volvían sus motivos egoístas, la quería para él y solo para él.

/. /

Tomoyo estaba sentada en el gran sillón de la sala. El silencio era su único acompañante. Se sentía miserable y culpable. Su presencia no era necesaria y ella solo se sumaba al grupo de personas que esperaban noticias de Sakura.

Sintió unos pasos pesados acercándose y levantó la vista para ver a Eriol sentarse lentamente a su lado. La miró en silencio dándole el derecho de iniciar ella misma una conversación. Pero sentía las palabras atragantadas, tenia miedo de revelar sus propios miedos e inseguridades… pero no a él. Ese hombre que en días, quizá horas había ganado parte de la confianza que ella había creído perdida para con todo el mundo. Él no la juzgaría, la entendería… la consolaría…

– – Me siento tan inútil – comentó en voz baja, casi inaudible. – No puedo dejar de imaginarme por lo que debe estar pasando y yo estoy aquí, tan quieta y sin poder ayudarla…– lagrimas amargas se derramaron de sus ojos.

Eriol se acercó un poco y tomó su mano entre las de él ya que ella apretaba las suyas contra el regazo..

– – Lo sé, y lo entiendo, pero no ganaremos nada dejándonos llevar por la desesperación. En este momento necesitamos ser fuertes por ella, para ella. Estoy seguro de que más pronto de lo que creemos Shaoran dará con el paradero de Sakura. Por favor intente animarse, se que es difícil pero me mortifica profundamente verla en este estado.– y en su voz se escuchaba ese dolor mortificarte.

Tomoyo sonrió débilmente mirándolo con ojos llorosos, un par de lagrimas se deslizaron de los ojos amatistas y fueron removidas con suavidad por las manos de Eriol que acunaban la cara de la joven como si fuera de cristal.

– – No sé que seria de mi en estos momentos…. Si no estuviera acá conmigo – murmuró ella poniendo sus manos sobre las de Eriol y mirándolo fijamente. En ese momento la compañía de él y sus palabras le daban un consuelo que la aliviaba un poco.

– – Yo siempre estaré ahí para usted, tanto como me quiera y tanto como el destino quiera. Puede que no siempre sea de manera presencial pero sepa que siempre podrá contar conmigo. Cuando quiera. Nunca va a tener que saber que "seria"–.

Acercó su rostro al de ella con la misma cautela de siempre, dándole la oportunidad de negarse si así lo quería, pero no lo hizo así que Eriol depositó un suave beso en los labios de Tomoyo, luego separándose lentamente la soltó y se puso de pie mirándola con tal adoración que la misma joven se sintió cohibida.

– – Debo ir con Shaoran a ayudarle en todo lo que pueda – nuevamente sonriendo con tristeza Tomoyo se puso de pie y lo abrazó con suavidad.

– – Cuídese mucho – dijo contra el pecho Eriol.

– – Así lo haré – respondió este besándole la coronilla y aspirando el suave olor de sus cabellos. Se separó de ella para retirarse dejando a Tomoyo con la sensación de que el sol de su vida se había puesto. Intento mitigar el sentimiento y supo que no volvería a percibirse completa hasta que viera a Eriol Hiragizawa nuevamente.

/. /

El enrejado se abrió dando paso a una forma oscura e indistinguible en la penumbra de la prisión. Era la misma que venia a traerle agua y comida como la ultima vez. Había logrado saborear un poco pero su estomago parecía revelarse ante su cautiverio y sentía que cada trago que bebía, cada bocado que tragaba era como una sierra hiriendo sus tejidos. Quería ver la luz pero en el calabozo donde estaba no había manera de que eso pasara.

Permaneció en silencio intentando mirar a través de lo oscuro para identificar si se trataba del mismo hombre que la había secuestrado, quería reprocharle por haberla arrojado a ese infierno sin salida. Pero luego recordaba que a ese hombre no le temblaba la mano al levantarla para arrancarle la vida a una persona así que se lo pensó mejor. Temía que pronto se convertiría en otra mas de sus victimas.

Escuchó el sonido de las cazuelas de metal chocar contra el piso y después la reja volviéndose a cerrar. Se arrastró penosamente del camastro hasta el suelo y llegó a la bandeja tomando el vaso metálico llenó de agua tibia que bebió con asco pero que tuvo que tolerar para evitar deshidratarse. Olfateó intentando descubrir que le habían traído pero lo hizo sin ganas. Llevaba muchas horas sin comer pero no pensaba meterse a la boca algo que olía a pescado rancio. Eso fue antes de que su estomago decidiera retorcerse pidiendo algo mas que agua tibia y con sabor a metal.

Una imagen de un niño abandonado pidiendo comida le asaltó la cabeza y comenzó a comer lentamente pensando en que un infante en tal situación mordisquearía hasta el plato par saciar al menos la superficie de su hambre. El mero pensamiento la hizo llorar y se llevó a la boca los trozos de pescado con lagrimas de dolor.

Tras unas horas su estomago se volvió a revelar y se levantó débil pero rápidamente a una esquina de la prisión a devolver lo poco que había consumido. Seguramente si estaba rancio y le había hecho daño pensó agarrándose con fuerza la tripa y gimiendo adolorida. Sofocó el lamento cuando su estomago se retorció como un trapero, y la obligó a sentarse en una esquina con apretándoselo.

"Que pase pronto" pensó en medio de la oscuridad mientras el mareo y las nauseas la consumían.

Así fue como la encontró Hank, acostada en el piso, que seguramente estaba frio, gimiendo y tocándose el estomago como si este la estuviera acuchillando. Le iluminó la cara con la linterna dándose cuenta de las lagrimas que la empapaban y del color grisaseo de la piel de su rostro. El ceño lo tenia fruncido pero permanecía en silencio, sufriendo en silencio, como si se hubiera propuesto así misma hacerlo de esa manera. Como si no quisiera mostrar que era tan débil como parecía.

Conocía esa actitud, cuando era niño, huérfano, solo y abusado había peleado contra su debilidad de una manera parecida, callándose el sufrimiento. No podía creerlo pero se sentía ligeramente conmovido por esa muchacha.

Más no podía hacer nada.

Lo cual era mentira, de hecho podía hacer mucho pero no lo haría por que no quería ser perseguido nunca mas, sabia que si intervenía con algo el hombre lo mataría y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado no tenia ningún deseo de morir.

Olisqueó el aire sintiendo el leve tufillo a vomito y después lo vio pulcramente en la esquina, tan decente como ella pero con el mismo hedor.

El señor se había ido así que no se enteraría de nada, pensaba mientras buscaba en el patiecillo un valde de agua y un trapero. No quería parecer débil pero no podía dejar que esa mujer muriera en medio de la suciedad, podía hacerlo pero no quería. Maldiciendo su interior blando como un huevo se encaminó con los productos de limpieza hacia la celda oscura.

Encendió la luz y se dio cuenta de que la mujer no se movía. Seguramente no se había muerto... ¿O si?.

Se acercó lentamente y la tocó, aun estaba tibia. Estaba dormida. La levantó en sus brazos sorprendiéndose nuevamente de lo poco que pesaba. La puso en el camastro y se dedicó a limpiar con poco ruido para que pudiera descansar. No se demoró mucho recogiendo la suciedad. Luego volvió con un bandeja pero esta vez tenia la comida que estaba siendo destinada a él. No quería sentir compasión, nunca la había sentido desde que tenia edad para saber la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Ella ni siquiera le había hablado alguna vez. Y ahora su yo sensible, al que siempre había hecho un esfuerzo por asesinar ante cualquier sentimiento que alguna vez intentó florecer de si mismo...Se hacía presente.

・ – ¿Por que? – escuchó un susurro casi imperceptible en la zona del camastro.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente para mira a la mujer cuyos ojos, a pesar de la penumbra, brillaban verdemente. No quería hablar, pero aun así de su boca se escapó la respuesta.

・ – ¿Por que qué? –

・ – ¿Por que me hizo esto? – dijo ella después de unos momentos.

・ – No le he hecho nada – dijo Hank pasando la ultima trapeada sobre el empedrado piso. Y tratando de ocultar lo que había estado haciendo aunque no estaba seguro de que ella no estuviera despierta desde antes.

Sakura no sabia por que estaba hablándole si horas antes había sido el hombre que mas le aterraba, el que la había lanzado de cabeza a la que seria posiblemente la ultima situación que viviría antes de morir.

Pero necesitaba...

No, no necesitaba nada mas que morirse, solo eso...

La imagen de Shaoran vino a su mente, como le hubiera gustado verlo aunque fuera una ultima vez. Nunca se imaginó que se separaría de él. Pensaba en que aunque hubiera tenido que vivir con su indiferencia al menos habría podido verlo, habría podido darle lo que tanto parecía gustarle de ella, su cuerpo.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, y todo gracias a ese hombre. Quería saber qué impulsaba a un ser humano capaz de destruir la felicidad de una persona como este había hecho con ella. Esa era su pregunta, pero dudaba que el hombre pudiera respondersela.

・ – ¿Nada es haberme traído aquí? – preguntó temeraria. – Creo que no le va a servir de mucho –

・ – Usted no sabe ni de lo que habla – comentó Hank exasperado.

・ – Un hombre como ese que le ordenó que me trajera no va a pagarle por mucho tiempo – dijo sin saber de donde estaba sacando el valor para hablarle de esa manera. – Cuando deje de serle útil se deshará de usted sin dudarlo –

Aunque le sorprendía la sagacidad de la muchachita no le podía negar que esa idea si le había pasado por la cabeza, cuando conoció al hombre su mirada despiadada le hizo respetarlo en seguida y aunque le encantaban los retos a muerte sabía que con ese hombre no podía jugar.

・ – A usted no le importa lo que me pase más de lo que a mí me importa lo que le pase a usted, deje de intentar ser mi amiga por qué no lo conseguirá – escuchó un suspiro que bien podía ser interpretado como una risa escondida.

・ – No me interesa ser su amiga. Simplemente constato la verdad de un hecho, la verdad lamento mucho su destino, tanto o más de lo que lamento el mío. Si no quiere ser mi amigo o como quiera llamarlo será mejor que se vaya –

Sakura cerró los ojos recostándose incómodamente en su camastro. Seguramente si no moría de inanición, seria de aburrimiento o tal vez de la molestia en su pecho que crecía a momentos. Escuchó la reja cerrarse y suspiró pesadamente. Unas horas mas en solitario...

Qué bien.

Hank cerró la puerta sintiendose ligeramente agobiado. La honda resignacion en el tono de la mujer era mas que palpable, y no queria percibirla, pero lo hacia, le calaba hondo como si la mujer de ojos verdes tuviera alguna clase de poder capaz de traspasar su acorazado cuerpo. Dejó los productos de limpieza donde los encontró y esperó a que ella se levantara los suficientemente rapido antes de que la comida no estuviera buena. Tendria que decirle al hombre que le habia entrado hambre y que se habia acabado lo que le habian dejado a él. Sabia que se lo creerian.

Por lo pronto evitaria...

No, no podria evitar ser el asignado para llevar la comida y medio antender a la mujer. Si decia algo el hombre se enteraria y seria mas peligroso... para él... para ella...

Basta, se dijo asi mismo, no iba a pensar mas en ella.

/./

El tiempo seguía avanzando. Shaoran lo veía pasar a medida que su desesperación iba en aumento. Las investigaciones seguían pero habían llegado al punto muerto y era imposible avanzar o retroceder de ahí.

Tres semanas, las mas horrendas que pudiera recordar teniendo sueños tenebrosos de ella, sobre ella y sobre todo lo que podía estarle pasando estando en cautiverio.

No habían recibido nuevas llamadas de quien la tenia bajo arresto pero el experto en psicología criminal que habían contratado había dicho que siempre tenían que estar alerta y pendientes de esa posibilidad. No la descartaba del todo. Tambien les había dicho que un hombre con la mente como la que tenia el secuestrador era volátil, difícil de tratar y que en cualquier momento podría matar a Sakura solo por el placer de hacerlo. Crudo, pero era cierto, las posibilidades de la muerte de ella eran cada vez mas altas…

La habitación de ambos se había convertido en el santuario de Shaoran, las cosas de ella estaban tal y cual habían quedado desde la ultima vez que ella las usó. Solo las ropas de cama se habían cambiado pero Shaoran tenia pegado el olor de ella a su nariz, no podía obviarlo ni quería. Ojala lo tuviera para siempre.

Ese día debía hacerse presente en la empresa, con la ayuda de Eriol había logrado mantenerla en el funcionamiento normal pero sabia que tenia que apersonarse de ella aunque lo que mas quisiera fuera estar pendiente de cualquier indicio que le informara sobre la vida de su esposa.

Cuando llegó a la oficina se encerró en su despacho e intentó concentrarse en los informes y las estadísticas. Todo muy bien, solamente que el trabajo que antes lo llenaba tan completamente ahora le parecía soso en comparación con lo que hubiera podido disfrutar en casa. Karma… no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

Puso su mejor empeño y como empresario que era consiguió actualizarse de las ultimas novedades. Pero el trasfondo de su alma era el mismo.

El teléfono repicó y se negó a tomarlo. Pocos momentos después una de sus secretarias entró al despacho. Era la única a la que dejaba hacer eso.

– – Señor, tiene llamada en la línea cinco. Dice que es Mei Ying –

Shaoran la miró interrogante. Después vino a su mente la imagen de la escultural modelo china con la que había tenido un affaire hacia tiempo. ¿Qué querría?

Se sintió presa de una honda inquietud cuando comprobó lo poco que le interesaba saber de la espectacular mujer cuando meses antes habría acudido a su llamado sin dudarlo. Se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada en el cuerpo, era como si se hubiera convertido en una hoja de papel, en algo inerte que solamente volvía a la vida con los recuerdos.

– – Dile que no estoy – contestó abruptamente mirando a la pantalla e intentando no pensar en la cantidad de veces que había faltado a su matrimonio por vengarse de Sakura y satisfacer sus apetitos carnales.

– – Lleva llamando desde hace tiempo, sabia que estaba ocupado y no quise molestarlo pero la señorita se muestra muy insistente –

Shaoran apartó la vista de su computador y miró a su secretaria de mediana edad, estaba a punto de mandarla al diablo por incompetente pero se le vino a la mente la imagen de su bondadosa esposa… Parecía que ante cada situación que vivía ella estaba presente.

Ella no hubiera contestado como él planeaba hacerlo, a su secretaria, aunque era timida habría afrontado la situación con entereza.

"Eres patético, Li" pensó negando lentamente con la cabeza.

– –Pásame la llamada a la línea 4 – dijo después de unos momentos y casi le parecio ver que su secretaria parecía desinflarse de alivio. sintio impulso de reir.

– – Si, señor –

Minutos después el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Lo tomó y enseguida empezó a escuchar reproches con la sensual voz que no le movio ni un pelo. Escuchó con paciencia lo que le parecio el relato de la vida entera de la mujer y después vinieron los reproches de la falta de llamadas, el "crei que había significado algo" y mucho mas. El silencio fue el único que respondio a Mei pero después que terminó le dijo en lo que le parecio la voz mas educada, que nunca había utilizado, que no estaba interesado en tener una relación con ella.

– – Nos divertimos – insistia ella – la pasamos de lujo, no puedes haberlo olvidado. _ dijo la mujer convencida de su atractivo sexualy tal vez lo tuviera, pero no para él.

– –Nunca prometí una relación – dijo él con paciencia – Ambos sabíamos lo que queríamos y nos dimos lo que necesitábamos. –

– – Pero necesito mas – dijo ella. Casi la podía ver en su mente haciendo un mohín que mas que hacerla ver sexi la hacía parecer una señora madura haciendo gestos de niña. Ridicula.– Estoy segura, y se que lo sabes, que puedo ser la parjea ideal –

– – En alguno de nuestros encuentros… ¿mencione que estoy casado? – preguntó sintiéndose miserable por usar esa excusa en vez de haber respetado su matrimonio –

– – Es la excusa mas…– dijo ella burlándose.

– – No es excusa. Estoy casado – dijo él seriamente. El silencio le devolvió la respuesta por unos momentos, luego escuchó una risa ironica.

– – Bueno, eso no te impindio que nos acostaramos juntos –

– – Es cierto… pero luego descubri que los placeres de la cama marital me daban mas satisfacción que "otros" – comentó con desden sintiéndose de repente muy sucio y asqueado de su propia conducta.

– – Asi que me vas a decir ahora que mientras fornicabas conmigo pensabas en tu esposa – comentó cruelmente la mujer dispuesta a utilizar el arma del daño.

Ahora que ella lo mencionaba Shaoran se dio cuenta tardíamente que en realidad si había pensado en ella, aunque fuera con odio siempre había estado presente en su cabeza a pesar de que quisiera ignorarla.

– – Si – comentó después de unos momentos.– Si pensaba en ella – pensó que estaba siendo un poco cruel y no le importaba, con la única persona con la que no debio haber sido cruel fue con su mujer.

– – ¡¿Estas enamorado de ella?! – preguntó la mujer estridentemente.

La pregunta le dio de lleno en el plexo solar. Especialemtne por que fue como si le hubiera tirado la verdad sobre la cabeza haciéndole mucho daño. Su mujer estaba presa, secuestrada y él, en vez de estar buscándola, estaba intercambiando palabras con una zorra del tres al cuarto por la que ya no sentía ni asco.

Y ahora ella le preguntaba eso.

Y no sabia que responder, salvo querer cortarle la llamada. Pero sabiaque si la terminaba Mei no lo iba a dejar en paz. Tendria que dejarle las cosas claras, y por lo tanto decirle la verdad. La verdad que no podía negar y que solamente cuando esa mujer se lo preguntó fue capaz de ver. Como si una cortina de mentiras repentinamente fuese levantada para revelar la mas hermosa y dolorosa de las verdades.

– –Si – contestó mas para si que para ella – La amo – y sintio como si un paño helado de repente le fuera colocado en la frente ardiente. Alivio y frescura. No sabia que admitir la verdad tuviera ese efecto casi sedante. Pero la punzante preocupación por no tener a Sakura a su lado era el único punto negro en su blanca admisión.

– – ¿Qué? – dijo la mujer mientras Shaoran se imaginaba que estaba derrumbando cada una de las ilusiones que se hizo llamándolo.

– – Amo a mi esposa – dijo Shaoran y con cada palabra la cortina seguía abriéndose. Se puso de pie aun con el auricular en la mano y dejando a la mujer fgritando su frustración tomó su chaqueta y salio de la oficina para bajar corriendo las escaleras de emergencia y salir a la calle en plena tormenta. Se empapó en segundos pero no le importaba, lo único que lo hacia era lo que acababa de descubrir, si se encontrara en ese momento al padre de Sakura podria mirarlo a los ojos y decirle que ahora que lo hacia si podía escupirle a la cara que amaba a la joven como nunca creyo posible hacerlo, que seguramente la había amadao desde que la había visto por primera vez pero que sus sentimientos hacían sido cegados por el resentimiento, la venganza y el rencor.

Si, amaba a Sakura… Que cantidad de entuertos se habría ahorrado de haberse dado cuenta antes.

/. /

Sakura atacó la manzana especiada que tenia frente a su rostro. Casi la rapó de la mano del hombre pero se había dado cuenta de que era lo único que toleraba de las cosas que este le traía. Atrás habían quedado las raciones rancias, parecía que se habían compadecido de su estomago y le mandaban alimentos comestibles. Aunque siguiera depositando en una caneca que también le habían proveido la mitad de lo que se comia, apreciaba enormemente las manzanas, le relajaban el estomago y la hacían querer comer un costal entero.

– – Gracias – dijo entre bocado y bocado a medida que la carne jugosa de la manzana desaparecia. Siempre le decía gracias, aunque no sintiera mucho aprecio por él le agradecia enormemente que estuviera llevándole alimentos. Queria estar fuerte para la próxima confrontación con el hombre. Si sus cálculos eran correctos llevaba algo mas de dos semanas cautiva. Habia hecho una rayita en la paredn con una de sus uñas marcando cada dia, lo que podía calcular que eran veinticuatro horas y había hecho bastantes cálculos, daban 20 dias.

El silencio fue la única respuesta pero ya se había acostumbrado, desde aquel inicio no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con el hombre, tampoco le había visto la cara y no podía hacerse una idea de lo que veía.

Cuando lanzó su colmillo sobre el poco de manzana que quedaba antes de llegar al corazón de la misma sintio un tironazo en su propio órgano de vida. Que la hizo mascullar y casi la lanzó de lleno al suelo.

Soltó un gemido y se llevó la mano al pecho para aplacar ese dolor, era terrible pero desde hacia una semana lo venia sintiendo a deshoras. Ahí estaba la prueba de que todos en la casa le mintieron respecto a que no estaba enferma del corazon, cuando tomaba los medicamentos había dejado de sentir las punzadas, pero ahora que no estaba tomando nada las sentía cada nada, y cada una era mas dolorosa que la anterior.

Pero no tenia miedo… Ya no…

Aun asi era doloroso, eso si la inquietaba.

Sintió los pasos del hombre acercarse lentamente hacia ella, como si estuviera evaluando la posibilidad de creerle o no. Ella se alejó no queriendo que fuera testigo de su enfermedad. No quería que la curaran para soportar mas tiempo de su encierro. Al menos en la casa de Shaoran podía moverese por varios espacios pero aquí, aquí el asunto era diferente. El cuadrado que era su prisión estaba cada dia ahogándola mas. Valiente o estúpidamente preferia la muerte a seguir cautiva.

– – ¿Está bien? – preguntó con desgana Hank que a diferencia de muchos hombres tenia una vista privilegiada en la oscuridad. No era ningún superhéroe ni nada, simplemente distinguia un poco las formas y eso le había salvado la vida en mas de una ocasión. Habia visto el cambio en la postura de la mujercita y sabia que se haba llevado una mano al pecho.

Sakura sintio de repente sus vías respiratorias con tapon, no podía tomar el suficiente oxigeno por que con cada pasada de aire por su nariz su corazón parecía estrujarse como si estuviera lanzando un grito agudo y desastrozo. Una cosa parecía ser lo único seguro. Por el dolor en su corazón y lo rápidamente que parecía estar perdiendo el sentido había llegado su hora. Alivio y tristeza se mezclaban poderosamente en su interior, pensaba mientras caia en su camastro y se quedaba quieta en el intentando aguantar su oxigeno como el instinto en su cuerpo le pedia. Alivio por que no podrían torturalra y tristeza… por Shaoran, siempre él. Cerró los ojos y conjuró en su mente la imagen de él, quizá fuera lo ultimo que viera y se sentía lo suficientemente conforme.

Ella no le respondia, solo podía escuhcar una respiración forzada, casi sonora. Se acercó mas y antes de que ella apara su cuerpo le iluminó de lleno la cara encontrando la píel demasiado blanca y los labios azulados y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Salió de la prisión rápidamente correindo hacia el despacho, si es que a esa habitación deplorable se le podía llamar asi, en donde había comunicación directa con el hombre.

– –¿Qué pasa? – preguntó apenas contestó, enfadado como siempre de ser interrumpido.

– – La mujer tiene algo… esta enferma – dijo sintiendo la incomoda picada de la preocupación.

– – ¿Y a mi que? – dijo el hombre mostrando una vez mas su faceta de ser despreciable. No debía odiarlo, no debía ya que el pagaba su sustento y según el tipo el trabajo acabaría pronto. Pero si el fuera un secuestrador por deporte, esperaría que sus secuestrados tuvieran un minimo de superviviencia para que le sirvieran de algo. Pero no este hombre, este parecía desear la muerte de la muchacha de una manera y otra y parecía que entre mas dolorosa mejor.

– – Si, señor, lo que usted diga –. Comento Hank intentando cortar la línea esperando no haber cometido un error al decirle que la mujer estaba mal.

– – Veo que te preocupa la muchacha… es mas…¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estaba enferma? ¿Acaso la estas mirando de cerca? – pregunto agudamente la voz del hombre como si estuviera sonriendo y fuera un zorro astuto.

– – Su dificultad respiratora se escucha a un kilometro de distancia – comento Hank sin inmutarse. No levantar el tono de voz, se dijo, no demostar emoción, se repitió, hacer como que no importa, y lo logró o eso creyó.

– – Pues indicale que respire hacia donde entre mas el aire, en la reja. Por favor molestame cuando de verdad sea algo importante, no será la primera prisionera que agarra un resfriado –

Hank luego escuchó solamente el sonido del corto de línea. Dejó sobre la mesa el auricular y meditó sobre que hacer. Pero por el color azulado de la cara de la mujer tenia que decidirse ya. Si el hombre la encontraba muerta seguramente se enfadaría, si la encontraba viva de todas maneras se enfadaría, si no le mencionaba nada seguramente la dejaría en paz un tiempo mas.

Y mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador, rumbo al hospital mas cercano en la camioneta 4 por 4 que había sido dejada a su disposición para huir en caso de ser necesario, enfundándose un arma calibre 35 y poniéndose su pasamontañas para hacerse irreconocible, se preguntaba que demonios hacia y por qué.

No le tomó mucho tiempo aparcar escondido, tampoco intimidar a un enfermero para que le dijera los insumos que debía llevar para una sintomatología como la de la mujer. El enfermero, bajo la amanaza del arma y de la aterradora voz de quien lo amedrentaba le ayudó a poner una bala mediana de oxigeno con el respectivo equipo y broncodilatadores. Medicamentos para el dolor y también vitaminas, pidió Hank sin moverse del sitio. Una vez lo tuvo todo empacado en la camioneta lanzó un golpe al enfermero que le había proveido dejándolo sin conocimento pero en un sitio donde seria encontrado pronto. Luego aceleró a mas no poder para llegar con su carga.

Ya que era el único autorizado para entrar a la celda de la mujer lo que le llevara no seria visto por nadie mas.

O eso esperaba.

Estacionó la camioneta con premura y sacó la bala y el oxigeno primero. Bajó con dificultad la escalera debido al peso de la pipeta y con mas dificultad aun la metio dentro de la celda.

Mirando en el papel donde había anotado las instrucciones preparó todo y acercó la mascara de inhalación a la cara de la mujer que acostada anormalmente quieta seguía respirando con dificultad.

Le puso el caucho alrededor de la cabeza y le subio el camastro hasta que estuvo semisentada.

A medida que los minutos pasaban la mujer parecía respirar mas fácilmente. De repente Hank se sentía orgulloso de haber sabido describir la sintomatología de la mujer. Algunos allegados habían muerto de crisis asmáticas y sabia lo que significaba la coloración azul en los labios de una persona. Ademas sabia como se escuchaba cuando se tenia dificultad al respirar. Ahora la mujer parecía haber bajado sus sibilancias a simples ronquidos y aun se apretaba el pecho como si este fuera a salir corriendo.

Unos impresionantes ojos verdes se fijaron en los de Hank dejándolo momentáneamente atrapado. La blanca mano de la mujer señaló su pecho y después dijo lentamente "duele". Casi no la escuchó pero comprendio que el pecho le dolia y rápidamente se devolvió en busca de lo demás que había traido dejando la camioneta como si nunca la hubiera utilizado. Miro lo que el enfermero había dicho que eran analgésicos y tomando agua limpia de la jarra de la cocina bajo nuevamente a la prisión y ofrecio el vaso con la píldora a la mujer que la miro con desconfianza.

– – Es tramadol…– dijo mostrándole la cajetilla.– para el dolor –

Ella se quitó la mascara que el le había puesto haciéndola a un lado y con una mano débil empujó lejos la píldora haciendo que Hank casi la botara.

– – ¿Qué hace? – dijo volviendosela a acercar. Pero ella negó con la cabeza y arrodillándose penosamente para sentarse se inclinó hacia la bala de oxigeno y cerró la llave. Parecia saber lo que hacia por que educadamente colgó la mascara en la boca de la pipeta y lo miro fijamente.

– – Llevesela – dijo despúes de unos momentos. La sibilancia dejo salir la sssss después de que ella terminara de hablar.

– – Tomesela –. Dijo poniéndosela frente a la boca pero ella alejó el rostro y se acostó en el camastro. Parecia que no sabia como volverlo a poner en horizontal pero no le importó se arellanó como pudo y le dio la espalda a Hank haciéndole sentirse rechazado. Ella no quería que le diera nada, quería que le siguiera doliento y parecía que quería morirse ahogada.

Una parte de él le decía que la dejara ahí morirse, que no tenia por que importarle lo que le pasara, la desolación en los ojos verdes, unido a la desesperanza y a la decepcion era algo difícil de olvidar. No sabia que las mujeres de japon pudieran tener ese color de ojos y menos ser tan expresivos a pesar del evidente cansancio. La otra parte en el quería que esos ojos siguieran con vida, para que pudieran mostrarle algo bello como esa mirada en toda la fealdad que había en su vida…. Vida a la que ella parecía estar renunciando.

– – No lo entiendo – dijo Hank después de un momento mirqando como los estrechos hombros de la mujer se tensaban, estaba despierta.

Lentamente soltó las piernas y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

– – No quiero salvarme – dijo ella después de destruir cada particular del ser de Hank solamente con la inanimada mirada. – No quiero que usted me salve, ambos sabemos lo que me espera si sigo con vida – tosió un poco llevándose las manos al pecho con tanta pasión que Hank sintio como si estuvieran apuñalándolo a él. – Mas vida para mi significa mas tristeza para mi padre, mas dolor para mi doncella, mas quebraderos de cabeza para mi esposo y mas torturas por venir de parte de ese hombre que me ordenó secuestrar –

Cada frase que mencionaba estaba dicha con tal sabiduría que Hank sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad. Ella tarde o temprano iba a morir.

– – Estoy enferma… creo que el corazón me falla, no estoy segura – dijo dejando de mirarlo y mirando hacia la nada – Quiero que mi corazón falle, aunque me hubiera gustado ver otras cosas…–

Hank cerró los ojos un momento pero no podía imaginarse algo como lo que veía ante él, tal resignación…

Se levantó y aunque ella dijo que no quería, tal vez cambiara de opinión. Vendría a verla más tarde, si moría tenía que borrar toda evidencia de que había intentado ayudarla.

Se fue de la celda dejando tras de si a la figura casi moribunda.

/ . /

– – ¿Esta segura de lo que está diciendo? – dijo Liu agarrando el teléfono como si fuera su propia vida, la voz al otro lado de la línea pareció afirmar por que Liu levantó los dedos pulgares y los administradores de los equipos comenzaron a grabar la llamada para verificar la veracidad de los datos y que tanto podían confiar en el dato de la mujer. Habían estado interrogando por muchos días a todas las personas que podían vivir al rededor de el sitio de los hechos después de haber acabado de recaudar pruebas. Cuando descubrieron por el GPS la dirección que ella estaba dando estaba en la esquina de una de las calles que llevaba al lugar pudieron constatarlo, podía tratarse de una información verídica aunque nadie se hacia ilusiones bien podía tratarse de alguien buscando una recompensa o tal vez no.

Según la mujer el día del secuestro su hijo autista había estado jugando con una cámara de fotografías recién estrenada. Había encendido el modo panorámico y había apuntado a la ventana varias veces captando fotografías varias de lo que sucedía en la calle, estaba con la mujer que lo cuidaba quien no puso mucha atención y lo apartó de la ventana pero en días atrás habían decidido revelar las fotografías y se habían dado cuenta de lo que su hijo había tomado. El esposo de la mujer las había enviado vía correo, todas las imágenes, y la mujer estaba llamando al numero que le habían dado después de que habían pasado recopilando la información. Le dijeron que contactarían con ella pero la mujer se negó a recibir dinero, dijo que volvería con su hijo y les deseó suerte en la investigación.

Cuando Liu colgó la linea pidió inmediatamente que las imágenes fueran mostradas en la pantalla gigante donde podría disponer de ellas como mejor le parecía.

En el momento en que empezaron a llegar cada una era mas clara que la otra y las que no eran la computadora de ultima tecnología se encargaba de aclararla, era como ver un relato en caricatura de lo que había sucedido pero no podía concentrarse en eso, lo único que le importaba estaba siendo revelado ante sus ojos, un indicio que no había tenido esperanza de encontrar pero que ahora se revelaba ante él.

Las placas de la motocicleta que había secuestrado a Sakura Kinomoto

/. /

La oscuridad no era enemiga para Hank, pensó mientras se acercaba a la cama y miraba la figura dormida en ella. No sabia que lo impulsaba a regresar, solo sabia que ella no podía morir como lo estaba planeando. Algo se había apoderado de él, como una fuerza desconocida, lo llamaba, no pensó en que algo como eso pasaría pero ahí estaba, deslizándose como un insecto en la prisión para asegurarse que estaba bien, el hombre le había llamado y le había dicho que vendría en la mañana, seguramente a iniciar la siguiente tortura para ella, para sus familiares o lo que fuera.

Abrió la llave de el oxigeno lentamente tomando él mismo la mascara y acercándola a la cara de la mujer para hacer la terapia él mismo. Si se la ponía la despertaría por que el caucho que la mantendría en la cara era bastante apretado.

Se quedó con ella toda la noche, era lo único que podría hacer para intentar hacerlo mas fácil para ella en la mañana.

O no.


	22. Chapter 22

**Buenos Días**

**Inexcusable es mi ausencia así como su espera, las que leen este fic saben cuáles son los motivos de mi tardanza así que no me voy a ir de líneas explicándoselos. He tenido unos meses difíciles que me han impedido dedicarle mi tiempo en exclusiva a esta historia y escribir este capítulo me ha llevado demasiado tiempo. Pero es para ustedes y por ustedes, que tienen paciencia y saben esperar, intentaré no retrasarme tanto la próxima vez y compensar su paciencia con otro capítulo, si no es así espero que sepan perdonarme, muchas gracias por seguir ahí. Carmen **

Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP.

DINASTIA LI

CAPITULO XXI

Había sido escolta toda su vida. O al menos eso le parecía cuando miraba hacia a atrás en su línea de tiempo y veía a cuantas personas habían dejado bajo su protección pero no se quejaba, le gustaba su trabajo y no podía negar que en los últimos meses se había "enamorado" un poco de la persona que había sido asignada a su cuidado. Más bien le había impresionado y conmovido su fragilidad y soledad.

Se había prometido que no dejaría que le pasara nada estando a su cuidado pero suponía que no todo lo que se quería se podía llevar a cabo. Había estado con otros dos escoltas principiantes que habían muerto intentando salvarla.

No creía que sus palabras fueran a ser tomadas tan a pecho por el destino. La protegería con su vida y casi había sido así. No estaba muerto por que de cuando en cuando venían a pincharlo para sacarle sangre y escuchaba a gente hablando de su caso muy técnicamente, a menos que se tratara de una sucursal del cielo o del infierno según se quisiera ver. Estaba recluido en un hospital y no podía moverse ni abrir los ojos así se lo ordenara su cerebro.

Coma; Había escuchado hablar de esa condición pero jamás esperó encontrarse en ella.

Había esperado la muerte rápida por algún balazo en un órgano vital, o lentamente desangrándose por alguna herida pero ahora se hallaba allí.

Había escuchado en las últimas ocasiones a un detective que hablaba con alguien, parecía que era el único testigo y el único que podía reconocer la cara del hombre que se había llevado a la señora Li.

Si, tenía memoria fotográfica y no había olvidado el rostro aunque estuviera parcialmente cubierto por un pasamontañas. Podía hacerse una imagen mental de la gente solo viendo sus ojos y las formas de sus facciones ocultas y ese talento le había servido en muchas ocasiones, por eso tenía que salir del coma pronto. Solo que… ¿cómo hacerlo? No podías acudir a un manual que te dijera como mejorarte de una enfermedad tu mismo sin intervención médica.

Pero saldría, y una vez que saliera haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para encontrar a la joven mujer que había pasado por más situaciones difíciles que muchas otras personas y había conquistado el corazón que creía muerto desde hace mucho.

/*/

El techo le devolvía la mirada como un manto cubierto de lucecillas. Las pequeñas que danzaban frente a sus ojos y que no tenían nada que ver con luciérnagas ni nada por el estilo. No había de esos luminosos animalitos en una prisión y las luces eran producidas por su estado de semiinconsciencia y la dificultad respiratoria. Muchas veces su mano se movió casi que involuntariamente hacia la bala de oxigeno esperando… pero luego se devolvía a su sitio y se resignaba a sus incómodos síntomas.

Había tomado la decisión de dejar que la naturaleza enfermiza de su cuerpo llevara la delantera, no pensaba alterarla pero algo muy dentro de ella le decía que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto.

No sabía que poseía instintos pero estos parecían estar gritándole tras diez y nueve años de silencio. Le estaban diciendo que no debía rendirse ni dar su delgado brazo a torcer así como así, que sin importar como lo viera algo había allí por lo que quedarse, algo más allá…

Mientras se estrujaba el cerebro intentando descifrar el enredijo en el que se habían convertido sus emociones sus manos volaron lentamente y al final tuvo que admitir que prefería la máscara de oxigeno. La tomó y se la puso en el rostro esperando que el malestar de su pecho se aliviara un poco.

Lentamente.

Había pasado cerca de una hora y ya se sentía un poco mejor. Fue cuando escuchó pasos acercándose al calabozo.

Siempre que ocurría esto se tensaba un poco ya que cabía la posibilidad de que no se tratara de ese hombre que la ayudaba sino de otra persona que podía enterarse de lo que ella tenía allí y matarla a ella y a él de paso.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. No podía calcular cuánto era pero podían haber pasado como mínimo tres días desde que lo había visto. Aún en la oscuridad sus facciones tenían una contracción nauseabunda, como si alguien le hubiese lanzado una patada al estomago y estuviera luchando por retener el aire. Intentaba mostrarse estoico y fallaba estrepitosamente.

Mientras daba pasos lentos hacia ella como si algo lo estuviera halando hacia atrás Sakura sintió miedo, retiró lentamente la máscara de oxigeno de su rostro mientras los ojos de ambos se encontraban en la penumbra e inmediatamente supo que algo andaba mal. Casi fue como si esos ojos estuvieran descifrando sus intenciones a pesar de no haberse considerado nunca una buena lectora de miradas.

Intentó sentarse con lentitud y él la miró desde arriba.

– Tengo que…. llevarla – Hank dejó escapar la palabra como si se la estuvieran arrancando desde lo más profundo de su ser.

– ¿Estará ahí? – preguntó Sakura solamente intentando imaginar que era lo que tenían preparado para ella en esa ocasión. No sabía realmente por que le había preguntado si él estaría ahí, simplemente sentía que al menos podría sobrellevar un poco las cosas si ese hombre que la estaba ayudando estaba presente. Era lo único cercano que conocía.

Hank quería disculparse, quería decirle que detestaba tener que seguir órdenes, quería decirle muchas cosas a esa jovencita pero solamente se acercó y sin que ella pudiera decir nada la tomó en sus brazos y subió la escalera lentamente. Sakura soltó un suspiro tembloroso mientras sus ojos intentaban adaptarse a la repentina luz que los hería.

No podía enfocar la mirada y lo único que tenia de referencia era el pecho del hombre que no se sentía agitado por tener que llevarla cargada.

Súbitamente él se detuvo. Susurró algo para sí mismo y la puso sobre sus pies. Inmediatamente estos se tambalearon y tuvo que agarrarse del brazo de Hank para mantener el equilibrio. Le temblaban las piernas y sentía que moría de miedo.

"Por favor, que no me duela, por favor" rogaba la muchacha en su mente mientras que empezar a respirar aire diferente del de la celda parecía sentarle mejor. Finalmente la cabeza dejó de darle vueltas y pudo mirar hacia el frente, había una esquina hacia la que Hank comenzó a caminar tomándola suavemente del brazo.

Cuando dieron la vuelta el toque del hombre cambio sutilmente. Prácticamente comenzó a arrastrarla por el largo pasillo de la cabaña hasta la oficina donde hacia muchos días había estado.

El escritorio continuaba igual, la luz en la misma posición evitando que viera rasgos de algo más que una sombra.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron horrorizados cuando vio lo que había en exposición en la mesa. Una serie de artículos que tenían impresión de ser quirúrgicos le devolvieron la mirada. Sintió nauseas y más miedo. Pensó que la descuartizarían en ese momento.

– ¿Compraste el nuevo móvil? – dijo el hombre sin moverse de la silla.

– Si – respondió con un gruñido Hank detrás de Sakura.

El hombre sonrió, o eso le pareció a Sakura que fue brutalmente arrojada contra la silla frente a él y aunque intentó levantarse, más por instinto para huir de esos objetos brillantes que le devolvían la mirada, que por que estuviera incomoda, las manos de Hank la mantuvieron cruelmente sujeta de los hombros.

Escuchó el pitido de números marcándose y luego una voz masculina ampliada por altavoz devolvió la respuesta.

–¿Donde está mi hija, maldito bastardo? – Sakura se estremeció al escuchar la voz de su padre desde el otro lado de la línea. Pero luego escucho ruidos desde el otro lado de la línea y cuando volvieron a hablar Sakura sintió como si su estomago se estuviera lanzando de un tobogán, inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de aprensión que intentó contener lo mas que pudo para que ese hombre no se riera de ella.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó la voz de Shaoran Li – ¿Llama a negociar? ¿Quiere dinero? –

– No puedo creer que Kinomoto no le haya contado las razones por las que tengo presa a su hija – comentó el hombre con voz ladina.

– Solo diga que es lo que quiere – contestó Shaoran a su vez sin oírse impaciente pero si apremiante.

– Saben lo que quiero… –el hombre suspiró teatralmente y después ladró la palabra venenosa – Venganza…–

/*/

Placas.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tantas? Se preguntaba Shaoran Li en medio de su desesperación. Liu había suministrado la información, las fotos que había recolectado dieron pie a una especie de adaptación a un video en el que se veía el momento en que el auto perdía el control y la matanza que se dio después. Posteriormente Liu había consultado en bases de datos de todo el país para identificar la placa y era la hora en la que el sistema todavía seguía buscándola. Aparecían números unos tras de otros y no se detenía en ninguno.

Podría ser un rastro que no los llevara muy lejos, pero después de días y semanas sin noticias parecía que cada avance era como dar ochenta pasos hacia el rescate de su esposa.

Se pasó las manos por el castaño cabello desesperadamente, cada día que pasaba era una tortura. Solo podía imaginarse en qué condiciones podía estar ella. Había llegado a preguntarse, no sin horror, si ella habría muerto por su enfermedad y el maldito que la tenía solo quería jugar con ellos.

Cuando aquello sucedía sentía que algo le apretaba el pecho y le daban unas incontenibles y casi irrefrenables ganas de llorar. Imaginar que nunca volvería a verla, a tocarla, a abrazarla y a hablarle de todo lo que sentía era como una tortura sin fin.

Se dio la vuelta para salir del centro de mando de seguridad cuando la línea intervenida de la casa saltó.

Estaban llamando, y la única persona que llamaba a esa línea podía ser él.

El maldito.

Escuchó la voz de Kinomoto contestando sin nada más que una pregunta que los acuciaba a ambos.

¿Dónde estaba Sakura? Pero el tono de voz de Kinomoto solo podía presagiar que iba a mandar al diablo al hombre y no iban a poder hacer nada. Antes de pensarlo ordeno que la línea fuera cambiada a la de él y levantó el teléfono enseguida.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere? – preguntó en un tono que estaba unas milésimas más sosegado que el de Kinomoto. Pensaba en secuestros en donde la gente solo quería dinero y aunque sabía que este no era el caso, que este era un secuestro que horadaba en lo psicótico se obligó a preguntar para descartar – ¿Llama a negociar? ¿Quiere dinero? –

El hombre bien podía verse tentado por el dinero, todo el mundo lo hacía, aunque sabía que la respuesta iba a ser negativa también sabía que era bueno agotar posibilidades, bien sabia que eso lo había aprendido en los últimos días.

– Sabe lo que quiero – el hombre exclamaba como si se regodeara en lo que pedía – Venganza –

El silencio fue la respuesta por mucho tiempo. Luego comenzaron a escucharse sonidos, pequeños murmullos que posteriormente se fueron transformando en gritos hondos y llenos de terror. Shaoran aferró el teléfono y guardo silencio pensando que si abría la boca mandaría al demonio a ese perro y arruinaría cualquier posibilidad de dar con el paradero de su esposa. Los equipos ya estaban comenzando a rastrear la llamada aunque dudaba que pudieran hacer algo más que la última vez. Aun no lograban triangular la posición y los gritos seguían desgarrándole el alma.

Luego se volvió a hacer el silencio y una carcajada llena de ironía volvió a la línea.

– No necesita hacer eso – dijo Shaoran lentamente sintiendo que la rabia brotaba en cada letra que pronunciaba, alrededor de él todos los hombres del equipo de seguridad habían quedado pasmados ante los gritos de terror de la mujer. Lo miraban cada uno con una expresión diferente. Sollozos al otro lado de la línea y luego la voz del hombre.

– Claro que si – Shaoran escuchó un sonido tras de él. Era Kinomoto entrando a la estancia con la tez completamente blanca. Parecía que la tortura psicológica también lo había afectado a él. – Saben que necesito hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo. Me produce un inmenso placer fomentar el dolor en aquel que me arruinó la vida. Y en el retoño que nunca debió nacer de mi mujer y que debió ser mío –

– Es solo una mujer inocente – dijo Shaoran cerrando con fuerza los ojos y aferrando aun mas fuerte el teléfono – No tiene nada que ver con las rencillas de usted y Kinomoto –

– Desde que la sangre de ese bastardo corra por las venas de esta niña será ella quien pague. El amor nos hace débiles, a mi me cegó por un tiempo hasta que caí en cuenta de que no servía de nada, lo único funcional es la venganza, el deseo de hacer sufrir a aquellos que te perjudican. – Un grito lacerado volvió a perforar los tímpanos de todos en la estancia. Shaoran estuvo a punto de gritar "¡por favor, no más!" pero se contuvo, rogarle no haría más que alentarlo a torturarla. Miró hacia Kinomoto que apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras lágrimas de impotencia se dejaban caer de su rostro.

– ¿Que es lo que quiere? – preguntó nuevamente Shaoran aunque lo tenía claro. La muerte de Sakura estaba implicada en esto, pero no iba a cejar, así como ese hombre clamaba que la venganza era un sentimiento que alentaba a hacer sufrir él mismo se encargaría de que ese perro pagara por lo que estaba haciendo a Sakura.

– La muerte del clan Kinomoto –

Un grito y luego un balazo. La llamada se cortó y el pitido fue la única respuesta. Se había ido nuevamente antes de que pudieran triangular la posición, parecía que el hombre sabia cuanto tiempo debía hablar para que no fuera captado. El equipo seguía las ondas de sonido pero estas se perdían en mitad de dos ciudades demasiado grandes al igual que los límites entre estas. Les podría llevar semanas intentar localizar cada móvil y que coincidiera.

Shaoran lanzó el teléfono contra la pared y maldijo a bocajarro.

Iba pagar.

El maldito bastardo iba a pagar.

/*/

Hank recibió de manos del hombre el teléfono móvil donde había hecho la llamada con órdenes de deshacerse de este. Frente a él y desmayada en la silla estaba la muchacha. Sus propias manos temblaban al haberla sostenido mientras otro de los malditos hombres de ese tipo amagaba con comenzar a cortarle los dedos en pedazos. Por eso los gritos, por eso la desesperación, había utilizado cada instrumento quirúrgico para amenazarla y había alcanzado a hacerle un poco de sangre en el brazo donde un escalpelo casi la cortaba. La muchacha se sacudía cada vez que el frio metal hacia contacto con su piel y seguramente pensaba que la iban a destazar.

Hank sabía que el hombre era capaz, pero no lo había hecho, solo había fomentado el terror en ella y en los que escuchaban al otro lado, incapaces de esclarecer si las torturas que parecía estar viviendo la joven eran reales o no.

Ella había estado débil después de la tortura psicológica así que cuando el hombre le apuntó a la cabeza con un cañón de arma el doble de grande de la última vez, la joven se había desmayado quedándose sin aire y Hank pensó que fácilmente podría haberla matado de miedo. Su tez se había puesto morada y el sicario sabía que si no se oxigenaba pronto iba a morir, no a manos del hombre sino a manos de la muerte misma. Apuntó a la pared y dio en el mismo hoyo donde muchos días atrás había empleado la misma táctica.

Era un asesino.

Tal como Hank.

Tomó a la mujer del brazo y la arrastró hasta cuando supo que nadie los miraba. Se había guardado el móvil en el bolsillo y cuando cruzaron la esquina la tomó rápidamente en sus brazos y corrió hacia la celda esperando que los labios morados no fueran signos de su muerte.

La dejo rápidamente en el camastro y le puso la máscara con el oxigeno al cien. Miró hacia el humidificador y pensó rápidamente que tendría que traer agua pronto.

Puso una venda sobre el brazo de la joven y salir rápidamente de allí a deshacerse del celular antes de que pudieran sospechar.

Subió a la moto rogando a quien fuera que lo viera desde arriba que nadie fuera a encontrar a la joven y a la ayuda que le había prestado. Sabía que estaba arriesgando su vida y la de ella pero se daba cuenta mientras montaba la motocicleta, que no le importaba nada.

Era momento de actuar, porque si no lo lograba ella iba a morir más rápido de lo que el maldito hombre quería.

Acelero hasta alejarse menos de un kilometro. No sabía que se había apoderado de él pero sabía, por su entrenamiento militar, que lo que estaba haciendo iba a ser de mucha, mucha ayuda.

Una vez llegó a donde quiso dejo la motocicleta correr y esta cayó a un arenal como si se hubiera accidentado. De pie frente al equipo Hank sacó el móvil del bolsillo y mirando que tuviera batería y que estuviera encendido lo lanzó hacia adelante. Cayó unos metros más allá.

Tomó parte del polvo del camino y se la echó encima. Cogió una piedra del mismo y sin inmutarse por lo que estaba haciendo paso la piedra lacerándose las mejillas, los antebrazos y parte de las piernas.

Un accidente…

Podía pasarle a cualquiera, el hombre debía saber eso.

/*/

Llevaba caminando lo que podría llegar a pensar que habían sido kilómetros. Lo curioso era que sus pies no se sentían cansados, parecía que su deseo de despertar hacia que solamente sintiera el afán de llegar al lugar que su instinto parecía indicarle.

Había comenzado a seguir el camino cuando las voces alrededor de él parecían comenzar a guiarlo, era como si cada vez que escuchaba una voz fuera de su cuerpo esta fuera una estrella guía en medio de la explanada blanca que se abría paso ante sus ojos.

Seguía dando pasos, no podía calcular el tiempo, lo único que lo mantenía a flote era su propia voluntad, ayudar a la jovencita.

– A pesar de estar sedado su actividad neurológica ha variado un poco – comentó una voz sobre él.

Tenía deseos de gritar que se hallaba ahí, que lo oyeran y lo ayudaran aun más pero había intentado eso muchas horas atrás y no había funcionado. Como lo había deducido, tendría que ser él mismo quien encontrara la manera.

Se dio prisa en caminar hacia la nada, tenía un ligero miedo de perderse y estar siguiendo el camino hacia el más allá pero aun así persistía.

Siempre lo había hecho.

"¡Ah!" pensó rozagante antes de comenzar a sentir cada particular de su cuerpo después de dar el cuarto paso.

Dolor, mucho dolor.

Y después más y más luz.

/*/

– Disminuya el medicamento para mantenerlo dormido, necesitamos saber si su actividad cerebral fluye sin él – comentó el médico de la unidad de cuidados especiales a su enfermera jefe mientras le firmaba la formulación. De un momento a otro el paciente de la cama 6 comenzó a agitarse de manera alarmante.

Se miró con la enfermera y ambos pensaron lo mismo.

Había salido del coma.

/*/

Eriol se acercó a la cama de la joven Tomoyo observando en silencio como su respiración hacia subir y bajar las mantas de la cama. Le alegraba que durmiera, los cielos sabían que la joven tenía una tenacidad bastante frustrante y se había negado de plano a descansar siempre argumentando la incomodidad por la que debía estar pasando Sakura.

Se sentía un poco miserable ya que ella le había preguntado y en más de una ocasión si sabía algo nuevo de Sakura, si habían logrado averiguar algo nuevo aparte de lo que ella misma sabia.

Ninguno de los hombres había considerado prudente hacer sabedora a Tomoyo de las traumantizantes llamadas que el secuestrador había hecho en dos ocasiones. Sabia de la segunda por que Shaoran lo había llamado momentos antes completamente fuera de sí diciendo que iba a asesinar a ese hijo de perra cuando lo tuviera en frente. Le había comentado los pormenores de la llamada y Eriol había podido escuchar una desesperación nada propia de su amigo. Cuando la llamada había finalizado, toda ella con Eriol intentando calmar los humos de Shaoran había decidió partir a la casa de Shaoran donde se encontraban Kajo y Tomoyo al cuidado de un vasto equipo de seguridad.

Kajo le había confesado en voz baja que había tenido que añadir ciertas gotas de valeriana al té que normalmente tomaba Tomoyo después de cada cena. Muchas a decir verdad, bastante contenido sedante para que descansara porque era evidente en las profundas ojeras que tenía alrededor de los ojos que no había descansado en muchos días.

Entró a la habitación sintiendo en ella el perfume de su amada. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y disfruto de lo que casi era para sí mismo el paraíso. Cerca de ella, admirando su eterea belleza y viéndola tan relajada y tranquila como un bebé. Excepto por el ceño fruncido de su nívea frente. Ese no se podía alisar con nada y sabía el motivo.

La incertidumbre por su señora.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos lentamente como si hubiera percibido su presencia. Eriol la miró fijamente esperando que pudiera enfocarlo pero los ojos somnolientos de la joven permanecieron entrecerrados.

Cuando creyó que se iba a quedar dormida otra vez, la joven sacudió lentamente la cabeza en la almohada y abrió los ojos definitivamente. Eriol se sintió incomodo al pensar que ella podría recelar de su presencia en su habitación pero la joven simplemente se sentó en la cama y lo miró fijamente.

Había estado soñando con él, admitió Tomoyo, y verlo frente a ella era de las cosas más reconfortantes que le habían pasado en los últimos días.

Se habían acercado mucho, él siempre la visitaba, parecía triste cada vez que la veía a la expectativa de noticias sobre su señora, como si le molestara no poder decirle algo diferente. Ella a su vez había comenzado a desarrollar cierta dependencia hacia las visitas del atractivo hombre y cuando no iba a verla se sentía demasiado desolada para siquiera meditarlo.

Era tal su tranquilidad que el escandaloso hecho de que estuviera en su habitación, escandaloso teniendo en cuenta la rígida educación que había tenido, no la molestaba en absoluto. El siempre le robaba besos y le acariciaba la cara con adoración y ella se sentía feliz por ello.

Se había sentido feliz hasta que un día, una semana atrás, Eriol le había preguntado por su vida anterior antes de acompañar a Sakura como doncella.

Dicen que un corazón herido nunca se olvida, o al menos demora mucho tiempo en sanar. Tomoyo apenas estaba comenzando a subsanar el de ella y le parecía que había hecho un buen avance, pero sus pasos parecían retroceder ante esa pregunta.

Quería confiar, debía confiar por que Eriol Hiragizawa era la única persona que le quedaba en esos momentos, él la quería, o eso sentía ella.

Así que esa madrugada confesó a Eriol la razón de su dolor.

Tomoyo siempre vivió en la villa de los señores Kinomoto. De niña correteaba con la señora Sakura en medio de los matorrales, por los cultivos y a veces dentro de la casa de la última, siempre bajo la severa e inanimada mirada del señor Kinomoto. Siempre la apreció porque nunca hizo mención a su cargo de hija de un hacendado menor. Para Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daidoji era una hermana más.

Pero aparte de Sakura, Tomoyo tenía contacto con otros niños de la aldea entre ellos el hijo del general Jio, un jovencito bastante locuaz que siempre llenaba de barro los zapatos de madera de Tomoyo.

Así lo conoció ella, y así lo siguió por años, hasta que un día, cuando ambos tenían 12 años el joven Asuke dijo que ella sería su esposa.

El joven corazón de la niña quedó prendado de esa promesa y a medida que pasaron los años esta se fortaleció, o al menos eso creyó ella.

Vivió enamorada de la idea del amor durante mucho tiempo, tanto así que se creía enamorada de Asuke y defendía esto cada vez que alguna de sus hermanas menores o sus padres la contradecían. Ellos le refutaban diciendo que el hijo del general nunca se fijaría en ella. Pero ella los contradecía, porque Asuke siempre le decía que la quería mucho. Aun no le había propuesto que se casaran y la joven e ingenua Tomoyo siempre pensó que él quería esperar.

Hasta que el gran día llegó, y cuando cumplió sus 16 dulces años el joven Asuke anunció a todo el mundo que ella sería su mujer.

La joven no cabía en sí de gozo. Era con lo que había soñado durante su corta vida, planeaba cosas, imaginaba toda la felicidad que le esperaba al lado del chico que amaba y que la amaba.

Hasta que Senea, su hermana mayor, decidió regresar del retiro espiritual al que se había confinado desde hacía muchos años. Su padre la había mandado a llamar para que asumiera el papel de hermana mayor de la familia y se casara.

Solo bastó una mirada.

Solo bastó un instante.

Todo el amor que Asuke decía profesar por Tomoyo desapareció en el instante en que este posó los ojos en Senea.

La humillación fue total. En un acto de increíble crueldad Asuke declaró que nunca la había amado, que simplemente quería crear alianzas entre familia y que de hecho le interesaba crearlas pero no con ella sino con la hermosa Senea.

Todos se burlaron de los sueños rotos de Tomoyo, ella permanecia en silencio mientras todas sus esperanzas se desmoronaba y en el fondo de su joven corazón quería que su hermana se hubiera quedado siempre presa.

Tanto fue el rencor que inundó su alma y tanto su deseo de alejarse de la familia que tanto la martirizaba que tomó el puesto de doncella de la señora de la aldea sin pensárselo dos veces, y más aun cuando esta se casaría con un hombre de otra civilización.

Necesitaba limpiar su alma de todo aquello que la contaminaba y le pareció la mejor opción alejarse.

De no haberlo hecho…

–Nunca lo hubiera conocido a usted – Los ojos amatista estaban llenos de lagrimas no derramadas, las manos de ambos estaban apretadas entre ellas como transmitiendo energía. Eriol la había escuchado en silencio concentrado un poco más en su hermosa boca que en la historia en sí, a pesar de que había entendido cada palabra. Si tuviera al pelele de Asuke frente a él seguro que no quedaría mucho del traidor – Nunca hubiera limpiado mi conciencia por esos sentimientos tan negativos que lo único que me hacían era daño. Usted fue la luz en mi camino, el faro en ese oscuro océano que fue mi existencia desde el momento en que fue rechazada. Creía que me iba a quedar siempre al lado de la señora Sakura, que sería su sombra y doncella silenciosa hasta que usted apareció y mostró ese interés en mí que nunca percibí en nadie, ni siquiera en A… Asuke. De alguna extraña manera eso levantó mi ánimo, me hizo sentir importante para alguien. Sé que no merezco su atención pero verlo frente a mi hace que quiera seguir viviendo para poder seguir viéndolo –

Eriol la contemplaba en silencio, había esperando por todo aquello demasiado tiempo y ahora que lo tenía frente a si no cabía de gozo. Sabía que era mucho pedir que ella confesara abiertamente que lo amaba, pero se conformaba con cualquier cosa que viniera de ella. Él la haría amarlo, cada día le daría sus propios sentimientos para que ella pudiera identificarse con ellos y le correspondiera.

Tomoyo se puso de rodillas y se acercó rápidamente a abrazar a Eriol como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Él le devolvió el abrazo sin demasiada fuerza intentando no abrumarla con sus propias sensaciones lo cual resultaba difícil cuando su mente masculina pensaba que ella estaba solo en camisón.

Acaricio los contornos de la frágil espalda sintiendo que el calor de la piel traspasaba el camisón para entibiarle su mano. Su otra mano recorría el cabello suelto, desparramado por los suaves hombros y desprendiendo un aroma floral que casi lo vuelve loco.

Tomoyo no sabía que se había apoderado de ella. No, mentía, sí que lo sabía, era ese sentimiento abrumador que el señor Eriol le producía, inclusive en ese momento sentía el toque de su mano en su espalda como si estuviera tocándole directamente la piel desnuda y quería mas de esa gloriosa sensación. Se contuvo intentando no parecer más licenciosa de lo que ya se sentía tan cerca de un hombre y en sus ropas de dormir, pero necesitaba el anclaje a el bienestar que ese hombre le proporcionaba, podía tratarse de transferencia, podía ser cualquier cosa, lo único que sabía era que si dependiera de ella, se quedaría abrazada a su cálido cuerpo durante toda su vida.

– El tal Asuke es un imbécil –. Dijo Eriol obviando el hecho de que quería decir palabras mucho más ofensivas contra aquel que había lastimado a su joven amor. Sus manos seguían la candencia de las caricias que le daba intentando que ella no notara lo mucho que lo perturbaba. – Usted es la mujer más maravillosa que existe en este planeta, cualquier hombre, incluyéndome, estaría más que deseoso de tener una esposa como usted –

Tomoyo sintió que las comisuras de sus labios se movían formando una sonrisa, el orgullo y el bienestar que esas palabras le producían casi hacia que se sintiera feliz, el único empañarte de su felicidad era el destino de su señora.

– Quiero ser sincero… Tomoyo – Eriol endulzó el nombre de ella entre sus labios mientras la apartaba suavemente – no quiero que haya nada entre nosotros que pueda estar oculto. Sabes lo que siento por ti, sabes que…– respiró hondo y la miro a los ojos fulgurantemente – Te quiero para mí, como mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos. No quiero que pienses que quiero separarte de Sakura, solo quiero que estés a mi lado… – suspiró y la besó en la frente.

– Suena como si estuviera ocultándome algo – dijo ella dejando que la besara en la frente y secretamente deseando que la besara en la boca.

– Lo hice por tu tranquilidad, pero ya que te has sincerado conmigo creo que es justo que lo sepas. No voy a olvidar todo lo que me dijiste y sé que una vez que recuperemos a Sakura tú…serás mía, pero hay riesgos Tomoyo, nos estamos enfrentando a un sicópata que solo busca dañar al padre de Sakura.

En una bien resumida historia Eriol reveló a Tomoyo todos los detalles que conocía sobre el secuestro de Sakura. Ella lo escucho con los ojos muy abiertos y él temía que entrara en histeria. Pero ella no lo hizo, tan solo lo miro esperando cada detalle, procesando en su mente toda la información que llegaba y sintiéndose aliviada de que Eriol creyera que ella no debía estar a la sombra de la información de su señora.

–Me alegra que me lo haya dicho, y tenga la seguridad de que nada saldrá de mi boca. Quiero permanecer sosegada, usted me dijo muy bien que debía permanecer tranquila por el bien de mi señora y el mío, y yo hago caso – dijo ella inclinando la cabeza dulcemente.

– No quiero que me obedezcas por que debas hacerlo – Ahora sentía que siempre había debido tutearla, quería que ella lo hiciera con él pero suponía que el grado de confianza aun le faltaba un poco por crecer. – Sino por que quieras –

– Quiero obedecerle, porque usted es… lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida –

El volvió a abrazarla.

Quería quedarse abrazándola toda la noche.

Y así lo hizo. Hasta que ella se sintió lo suficientemente tranquila para dormir.

/ */

Una alarma sonaba suavemente mientras los hombres tomaban la ligera siesta antes de entrar en materia de búsqueda nuevamente. El buscador se había detenido y señalaba una posición encima de una zona desértica.

El móvil.

Lui entró en la oficina rápidamente llamando a gritos a todo aquel que se despertara al escucharlo. Maldijo y comenzó a programar la conexión a satélite para terminar de triangular la posición y proceder a tomar fotos del sector.

Zona desértica si, con casas a varios kilómetros y por fortuna solamente tres.

Tres casas…

¿Sería posible que…la señora Li se encontrara en alguna de ellas?

¿Por qué había aparecido el móvil?

Debían planear cuidadosamente cada paso a dar, cualquier movimiento en falso significaría la muerte de la señora Li.

/ * /

Muy entrada la noche Hank entró a la cabaña, solo quedaba un hombre para certificar que Hank regresaba y cuando lo vio comenzó a preguntarle que le había pasado. Le relató brevemente la historia teniendo cuidado de hacerle entender que había perdido la motocicleta y el móvil. Al tipo no le hizo gracia y llamó a uno de sus amigos para que viniera a recogerlo recibiendo ordenes de dejarle su propia motocicleta a Hank por si tenía que movilizarse de prisa.

Eso estaba bien.

Una vez el advenedizo se hubo marchado corrió hasta el sótano a la celda de la prisionera, abrió la reja y se acercó a la cama a verla sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al pensar que estaba muerta. Pero no, respiraba, dificultosamente pero respiraba.

Le dio la vuelta lentamente y comenzó a administrarle todos los medicamentos que sabía que ella necesitaba.

Los ojos verdes lo seguían intensamente pero no se amilanó por este hecho, el oxigeno estaba pronto a acabarse y ella no podría quedarse sin ello.

Maldición, algo tenía que salir bien entre toda la porqueriza entre la que estaba sumergidos. Tenían que encontrarla y darle el tratamiento médico que necesitaba antes de que muriera a manos del hombre. No podía arriesgarse más a que descubrieran que estaba viva solamente por que él había intervenido.

Bajó la vista por el desmadejado cuerpo y sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo cuando vio el vestido que portaba con una mancha oscura entre los muslos. No sabía que podía tratarse pero la sangre estaba seca, así que no estaba teniendo ninguna hemorragia y ella no había mencionado algo de su periodo…

Sabía el funcionamiento de cuerpo femenino lo cual le llevó a caer en cuenta que ella… no sabía si ella había tenido su periodo menstrual…

No, no lo había tenido, ni una sola vez desde los casi dos meses y días que llevaba secuestrada.

La ausencia de periodo…

Se puso aun más blanco cuando sus conclusiones lo llevaron a una igual de increíble.

No podía ser…

Ella no podía…

No en ese encierro.

No en esa podredumbre.

No podía estar gestando un hijo con lo enferma que se encontraba…

¿O sí?

Terminó de acomodarla intentando que sus elucubraciones no se reflejaran en su rostro y ella se enterara de ellas. Pero una cosa era clara, si esa mujer estaba en embarazo… había llegado la hora de apresurar un poco más las cosas…

El problema radicadaba en cómo lo haría.

No sabía, pero algo se le ocurriría, no por nada era el mejor de los mejores en todo lo que se proponía.


	23. Chapter 23

_**¡Buenas madrugadas!**_

_**Espero que todo este yendo bien por sus vidas, gracias por esperar por este nuevo capítulo sin desfallecer pero no he estado muy bien de ánimo por lo que no tuve inspiración sino hasta la semana pasada. Siento haberme demorado tanto en la publicación de este nuevo cap. pero les aseguro que fue una situación que se me salió de las manos. **_

_**Gracias por volver a leer y espero que sea de su agrado **_

_**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de CLAMP **_

_**DINASTIA LI**_

_**CAPITULO XXIII**_

El hombre a los pies de la cama del escolta estaba concentrado mientras este recitaba sin parar todas y cada una de las características que había identificado en el rostro del secuestrador. No se guardó ningún detalle porque sabía que si lo hacía podría entorpecer cualquier actividad de rescate. Había recibido varias visitas del señor Liu quien le había contado en voz muy baja algunos de los pormenores de la investigación.

Nada, no había ningún indicio diferente al de las placas de motocicleta cuyos tres dueños una no habían podido ser identificados ni encontrados.

Cuando terminó de hablar tenia la garganta seca y en investigador, especialista en realización de retratos hablados le acercó el vaso con agua que en ese momento estaba sorbiendo.

La tarde estaba cayendo y con ella llegaba otra noche más en la cual el escolta sabía que no iba a ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. Así había sido desde que había saludo del coma y suponía que se trataba de que ya había dormido mucho siendo sedado y su cuerpo se resistía a caer nuevamente en esa inconsciencia.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y sintió un tirón en la pierna. Aquel malnacido había apuntado sabiamente, la cual se le hacía raro teniendo en cuenta que había asesinado a dos personas frente a la señora sin ningún tipo de problema. Casi podía decir que el secuestrador no había querido matarlo y sospechaba que la rendición de la señora Sakura había tenido mucho que ver.

No podía dejar de sentirse culpable a pesar de que el señor Liu le había dicho que incluso el guardaespaldas más cualificado nunca hubiera podido evadir el ataque.

Yato no pensaba eso.

Él meditaba una y otra vez y siempre hallaba algo de culpabilidad, tanto así que Liu desistió de intentar darle ánimo.

En una semana iniciaría terapia y en otras dos estaría fuera del hospital y podría saber más a fondo que había pasado con su señora.

/*/

Sakura se sentía fría.

Y de la misma sensación tenia la piel tan sensible que dolía. Se tocó lentamente la cara en medio de la oscuridad intentando averiguar si no se había convertido en algún pedazo de hielo o algo semejante, pero no. Había lágrimas secas en su rostro y estaban pegadas a su mejilla. Bajó la mano intentando arrebujarse más en su ajado vestido cuando descubrió la razón del frio, solo había una pequeña manta cubriéndola y se supo casi desnuda debajo de esta. Escucho el crepitar de algo similar a las llamas. Lentamente miró hacia el sonido y una lámpara de gas iluminó tenuemente la celda. El hombre que cuidaba de ella estaba ahí, tenía su vestido en las manos y parecía estar haciendo algo con él.

Intentó hablar pero sabía que supondría un esfuerzo y se sentía lo suficientemente débil para no intentarlo. Sentía que tenia la garganta en carne viva tragó un poco de su saliva solo para hacerse más consciente de su malestar. Sentía la mano hinchada y volvió su mirada hacia abajo, a su brazo el cual tenía un abultado vendaje completamente limpio.

Escuchó otro ruido y se volvió para mirar al hombre que al parecer había terminado de maniobrar con su ropaje. Cuando esta tela estuvo más cercana a la luz pudo ver que la tela estaba más limpia que antes aunque tenía manchas de tierra, barro y más. Pensó en que motivos tendría el hombre para lavar la ropa y volverla a ensuciar.

Hank se aclaró la garganta y ella volvió sus ojos verdes hacia él.

– Hay agua tibia, un tazón y unas toallas en la esquina de la celda – Sakura no podía verlo pero algo en su voz le hacía pensar que estaba… ¿avergonzado? – Puede limpiarse allí. Yo no voy a mirarla –

Sakura volvió a tragar saliva e hizo un gesto de dolor, intentó hablar pero seguramente sus cuerdas vocales también se habían congelado o roto. Seguramente se las había lastimado en medio de sus miserables gritos.

Aferrándose a la manta que la cubría como único método de protección se sentó en la cama con la familiar sensación de la cabeza dándole vueltas. Se acopló al poco oxigeno que sus pulmones podían aportar a su cerebro y se fue caminando tambaleante hacia la esquina mencionada sintiendo el calor emanar del gran cuenco de agua.

Comenzó a lavarse cuidándose de no descubrirse mucho aunque dudaba que fuera objeto de deseo en ese momento justo como lucia.

Cuando pasó el paño con el que estaba limpiándose por sus partes privadas este se mancho rápidamente de sangre seca.

Se paralizó.

¿Cómo le hablaba uno a la persona que la había secuestrado, que había matado gente frente a ella y que la tenia cautiva a pesar de ayudarla, sobre la fisiología del cuerpo femenino?

Estaba menstruando, después de casi dos meses de no hacerlo.

Se limpió lo mejor de pudo dadas las circunstancias pero no notó que estuviera sangrando mas, cuando estuvo moderadamente limpia tomó la manta y se cubrió nuevamente con ella.

Cuando se dio la vuelta el hombre la observaba aun sentado en la silla cerca de la lámpara de aceite. Tenía en sus manos su vestido y en la otra una caja blanca. Tenía un dibujo de un curioso dispositivo que Sakura no había visto nunca y no podía distinguir la letra. Se acercó lentamente a él y recibió de sus manos el vestido pensando en que quería cubrirse antes de hacer más el ridículo. Una vez puesto el vestido después de maniobrar milagrosamente bajo la sabana se sentó en la cama y espero que el hombre tuviera ganas de decirle que era el juguetito. El la seguía mirando como si esperara que hablara, la miraba alternativamente y luego a la cajita.

– No sé qué es eso – dijo finalmente después de unos minutos la joven sin comprender que quería el hombre que hiciera.

– Lo imaginé – contestó él después de unos momentos más – Simplemente necesito una muestra de…–

Hank pensaba que había pasado por la etapa de su vida donde existía la vergüenza y el respeto por la intimidad de otros pero ahí estaba ese sentimiento de incomodidad e irrespeto por hablar de lo que tenía en mente. No podía saber cómo hacer para decirle a la muchacha que hiciera aguas menores encima del test de embarazo que había conseguido horas antes incursionando en una farmacia diferente a donde había ido la vez anterior. Supuso que tendría que abusar de la privacidad de ella pero si no salía de la duda no tendría oportunidad de saber si debía apresurar las cosas o no. Así que decidió no decir nada y vigilarla estrechamente para el momento en que…hiciera sus necesidades.

Pero la incomodidad siguió creciendo y sentía que era casi enfermizo y bizarro hacer eso.

No, tendría que ser algo más sutil. Tendría que averiguar si los test de embarazo podían ser probados con sangre y no micción. Se alejó un poco de ella y escondió la cajita en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Sakura olía el aroma del detergente en su vestido, estaba sucio pero parecía que la suciedad era como un maquillaje por qué no llegaba a su nariz el olor a tierra y porquerías que ella se había imaginado como si hubiese estado en manos de alguien experto en crear evidencias y así era al parecer. Cualquier persona que la viera nuevamente ni siquiera pensaría que ese vestido había pasado por aseo pero ella si lo sabía. Conocía su olor y lo estaba vistiendo.

No recordaba nada después de haberse desmayado, había sentido una punzada en el vientre que asoció con una sensación similar al miedo y ahora nada le dolía. Lo cual era improcedente ya que sus periodos solían ocurrir con cólicos demasiado frecuentes y dolorosos que solo las hiervas de Tomoyo podían aplacar. Si, ya no le dolía ni sentía que tuviera sangrado activo. Seguramente el encierro hizo estragos en su ciclo.

Se recostó en la cama y su manta húmeda, la que pensó que tendría que usar nuevamente sobre su vestido limpio/artificialmente–sucio, le devolvió la mirada pero esta fue rápidamente reemplazada por otra.

El hombre seguía sin hablar, después de su improcedente comportamiento de hace unos momentos nada le parecía raro. Volvió a acostarse y se puso la máscara del oxigeno que tan bien conocía. No le preguntó nada más. Se marcho dejando tras de él la luz del fuego de la lámpara. Sakura se concentró en esa luz sintiendo que un poco del calor de ella se filtraba a su fría carne. No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar. De hecho sentía que ya había durado mucho más de lo que debía contando con la ayuda del hombre pero inclusive él no sería capaza de detener la muerte si esta venia a llevársela antes de poder ver de nuevo a Shaoran.

No por primera vez se preguntó que podría estar haciendo él. Sus cavilaciones iban desde haber hecho una fiesta, haberse conseguido otra amante y muchas cosas que no quería mencionarse. Las lágrimas volvieron, aquellas peligrosas traicioneras, sus promesas de no volver a verlas se convertían en segundos en solo palabrería barata y vacía. Nunca iba a dejar de llorar, por lo que no había tenido, por lo que había poseído brevemente, por lo que nunca tendría.

El oxigeno las secó, pero el dolor seguía allí y no se iría, menos con el tipo de triste y desesperanzadora estimulación que la rodeaba.

Se quedó dormida.

Hank la miró en silencio acercándose con un aparato especial para tomar muestras sanguíneas. Sabía que técnicamente las pruebas de embarazo no funcionaban así pero la World Wide Web tuvo la rápida información que todos los test estaban destinados a buscar el mismo componente. La gonadotropina*

Se acerco y descubrió el delgado brazo, la piel seguía de gallina lo cual era raro teniendo en cuenta que tenía más de tres mantas encima. Acercó la punta y la pinchó. Debía estar realmente cansada, agotada y tensa para no despertarse ante el pinchazo pero ya estaba hecho, ya tenía el poco de sangre que necesitaba para probar la teoría que había formulado.

Subió al piso de la casucha y se sentó en la mesa frente al computador, ahí tenía tres pruebas de embarazo, extrañamente seria como había evitado pensar, un invasor de intimidades pero las acciones y los actos que lo impulsaban iban más allá del pudor o de la vergüenza, si no comprobaba esto pronto las cosas podrían complicarse aun mas para la muchacha.

Cuando minutos después la raya que indicaba positivo en las tres pruebas apareció Hank supo que se hallaba en problemas. Mega problemas.

Las cosas tenían que apresurarse antes de volverse más complicadas (si es que eso era posible)

/*/

Los equipos comenzaron a trinar pausadamente mientras los hombres alrededor de la estancia se movían como hormiguitas laboriosas. Una señal casi indetectable de un móvil había sido captada momentos antes. No se emocionaron demasiado, había muchas de ellas en medio de la investigación pero esta señal era inequívocamente una importante y la razón era que procedía del mismo móvil que horas antes había contactado con ellos para hacerles vivir minutos infernales.

El experto en señales y monitoreos comenzó a mover sus dedos rápidamente por sobre el teclado haciendo y deshaciendo hasta que al final un punto rojo al casi centro de un mapa desértico les dio la indicación de localización.

Todos los hombres permanecieron en silencio mientras asimilaban poco a poco lo que tenían frente a sí.

Podía tratarse de una trampa, podía ser una señal confundida, podían ser tantas cosas que cada uno parecía estar buscando en su cabeza la respuesta más lógica de proceder ante ello. Y solo había una. Ir a comprobar.

La información llegó a Shaoran minutos después y bajo corriendo al cuarto de control.

– ¿Cuándo partimos? – fue lo único que pronunció, luego perdió el control de su habla y comenzó a repartir ordenes a diestro y siniestro, completamente enloquecido, ordenes que a otros oídos diferentes al de él, eran demasiado absurdas y casi imposibles de llevar a cabo.

– No podemos irrumpir así nada más. Recuerde que tiene que ser una acción cuidadosamente planeada, piense en su esposa – fueron las sensatas palabras de Liu y Shaoran sabía que tenía razón. Sacudió la cabeza asintiendo lentamente y soltando un bufido como lo haría cualquier niño decepcionado.

De hecho eso era lo que hacía ahora, mucho más que comer, vivir y dormir; pensar en Sakura. Pero sabía que Liu estaba en lo correcto, no podía arriesgarla aun más y menos si ahora se encontraba herida, no podía saber si tenía dos balazos en su cuerpo o algo más por que así funcionaba la tortura psicológica del malnacido que la tenia presa.

"Por todos los infiernos", pensó Shaoran saliendo de la sala y sentándose en un banco aledaño preso de una insufrible desesperación y decepción.

Liu acercó su mano y la puso casi que imperceptiblemente en el hombro de Shaoran y este, que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir consuelo, lo miró extrañado.

– La vamos a encontrar – dijo lentamente aunque ninguno de los dos añadió lo que los carcomía. La pregunta que groseramente se podía denominar "del millón" ¿La encontrarían viva o muerta?

– Hay tres cabañas dentro del perímetro triangulado. Podemos preparar un operativo correcto en dos o tres días – dijo un operador saliendo del cuarto de control interrumpiéndolos.

"¡Es mucho tiempo!", pensó Shaoran queriendo gritarlo a los cuatro vientos pero seguía sin querer arruinarlo, estaba haciendo caso a Liu quien asintió al hombre que había hablado.

– Utilicen todo el arsenal necesario, recuerden que se trata de nuestra señora –

– Ninguno de nosotros lo ha olvidado – le respondió intempestivamente aquel que había hablado.

/*/

Hank cerró la ventana de búsqueda en el arcaico computador que albergaba eso que el hombre insistía en llamar "despacho". El pequeño espacio de la cabaña donde abundaban equipos tecnológicos, unos más obsoletos que otros.

Había estado investigando sobre "embarazos de alto riesgo en enfermedades cardiacas" y no había encontrado nada alentador. Es más lo que había visto le hacía plantearse qué tanto tiempo le iba a llevar traicionar al hombre.

Si, era algo que había decidido hacia un tiempo pero solo ahora podía ver. Sus acciones le sorprendían inclusive a él mismo. No entendía qué se había apoderado de su voluntad y no intentaría averiguarlo, simplemente decidió que la ayudaría a escapar o a que la rescataran ya que dudaba mucho que el estado en el que se encontraba diera pie para huidas sin nadie acompañándola. Una vez estuviera realizado huiría de la justicia como siempre lo hacía y empezaría de nuevo en otra tierra, otra ciudad y con otra vida, una que quería que fuera, por primera vez limpia de toda la inmundicia de la que se había rodeado desde hacia tiempo. Se preguntaba si de verdad podía dejar atrás todo y la respuesta era afirmativa. Estaba muy cansado.

Tenía que seguir esbozando el plan, sus últimas acciones podía ponerlo en evidencia y peligro pero la ira descontrolada que había sentido por el hombre lo habían llevado a actuar incongruentemente, pero ahora podía poner todo su cerebro en ello. O hacerlo del modo sencillo y rápido contactando con el esposo de la muchacha. No podía contar con que el hombre confiara en él ya que seguramente el malnacido no confiaba ni en su sombra pero aun le pedía que vigilara a la joven y eso debía ser algo. Además el maldito no creería lo que en realidad había pasado, que el ángel que ella parecía representar le había hecho plantearse las cosas así en un principio solo siguiera ordenes.

La pista del móvil ya debía haber puesto en alerta el equipo de seguridad si manejaban la tecnología que Hank conocía ya debía conocer el perímetro de la cabaña donde estaban y las dos otras chozas alrededor de ese sitio. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. En un día o dos vendrían a investigar.

Solo debía preocuparse por mantenerla viva ese tiempo.

/*/

Que interesante – dijo el hombre cortando lentamente la punta de un tabaco. Parecía más concentrado en esa acción que en ponerle atención al hombre que le hablaba pero ambos sabían que estaba más que al corriente de lo que le estaba comentando.

– La motocicleta fue encontrada en el desierto así que no hay manera de corroborar que Hank estuviera mintiendo, se hallaba bastante accidentada y cuando él llegó también se veía herido –

– Creía que Hank era un experto manejando motocicletas – comentó encendiendo un mechero y acercándolo lentamente al tabaco para comenzar a sorberlo lentamente.

– No niego que es extraño pero también puedo decir que somos humanos – lo anterior lo dijo mirando subrepticiamente al hombre y esperando que entreviera en líneas lo que quería decirle y donde tenía que meterse su prepotencia – Seguramente tuvo alguna contractura o simplemente, como él mismo lo expuso, perdió el control de la motocicleta –

– Vigílalo bien – ordenó el hombre dándose la vuelta y llevando el tabaco a sus labios para chupar su humareda nuevamente – No quiero tener que replantear todo mi sistema de seguridad por culpa de algún inepto. Cualquier cosa sospechosa que veas me a vienes a decir, hablaré con mis hombres para que te dejen el paso –

– Sí, señor – respondió el esbirro dándose la vuelta para retirarse.

La última semana el esbirro había notado a Hank demasiado inquieto para la forma en la que solía actuar… demasiado… ¿ausente? Se había preguntado muchas veces que pasaría y en contra de su voluntad había sido llevado frente al hombre para darle las ultimas nuevas. No iba a decir nada de Hank pero este lo había mirado de una manera tan penetrante que no pudo contener su duda. Sabía que si mentía al hombre se daría cuenta y probablemente le atravesaría el cráneo de un solo balazo.

Ahora tenía algo más de que preocuparse. Advertir a Hank que el hombre lo había mandado a vigilar más que antes. No podía estar seguro de que solo lo mandaría a él.

Cuando arribó a la cabaña con la camioneta y la nueva motocicleta de Hank espero que el hombre saliera a recibirlo como siempre lo hacía, pero la casa se hallaba en mortal silencio. Se adelantó lentamente sacando su arma, algo parecía no estar bien.

Sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de la habitación que Hank y el hombre debían usar como "despacho" e inspeccionó la estancia buscándolo, se tensó de llamarlo y se acerco lentamente al escritorio donde había una serie de papeles, notas y aparatos alargados y blancos con anotaciones y manchitas rosadas y rojas. Se parecían a las pruebas de embarazo de los comerciales televisivos…

¿Acaso Hank…?

Escuchó el sonido de un gatillo alistarse y se volvió lentamente para ver a Hank en el marco de la puerta apuntándole a la cabeza con un arma.

– ¿Qué haces en esta habitación? –

/*/

Shaoran estaba saliendo absolutamente agotado del cuarto de control con toda la informacion recopilada dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Caminaba lentamente por lo que no notó los pasos de alguien más hasta que lo tuvo frente a sí.

Reconoció el rostro ajado como el del escolta de su mujer recordando haber visto fotos de él. Pero nadie que lo mirara de lejos podría llegar a pensar que se trataba de la misma persona. Tena el rostro inflamado, seguramente por la cantidad de suero que había recibido en la clínica y Shaoran estaba seguro de que no había tenido una apropiada salida de este sitio. Se preguntó las razones por las cuales el escolta había pedido salida voluntaria del centro de salud y se había devuelto a la casa sin ningún tipo de seguridad en el mismo y con riesgo de que alguien del bando del maldito hombre viniera a rematarlo.

–¿No debería estar descansando? – preguntó al seguir caminando despacio y pasar al lado del escolta como si de una cámara ralentizada se tratara.

– No puedo descansar y estoy seguro de que usted tampoco. Por las mismas razones – dijo el hombre siguiendo también su camino a donde fuera que se dirigiera.

Shaoran sintió un moderado acceso de celos rápidamente infundado. Sabía que más de uno de sus hombres se había enamorado secretamente de Sakura, los había envuelto a todos en su mano de seda y jugaba tiernamente con cada uno de ellos en la punta de su inocente meñique. Sin malicia se había ganado el corazón de los escoltas y seguramente de este en especial. También sabia por el análisis psicológico al que había accedido de este guarda que sentía una gran culpabilidad por haber quedado vivo mientras ella era raptada.

–No podemos movernos todavía – dijo Shaoran deteniéndose unos centímetros más allá del pasillo.

– No puede dejarla más tiempo en manos de ese loco – había una nota de inflexible desesperación en la voz del hombre. Una que hacía eco de la misma que él sentía cada vez que le decían que tenía que esperar.

– No es algo que quiera hacer, créame, pero la seguridad de ella prima y si Liu dice que tiene que ser una acción planeada así será. No vamos a actuar como tocados exponiendo la… poca vida que hay en ella –

El silencio le devolvió la palabra. Cuando se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba el escolta vio que se alejaba caminando lentamente pero en silencio como cualquier hombre de seguridad había aprendido a hacerlo.

Más muestras de lealtad hacia Sakura, no hacia él y no podía importarle menos, también él mismo estaba dando vueltas en el meñique de seda de ella.

/*/

Mientras se fumaba el puro el hombre acariciaba la foto de Nadeshiko a la vez que ella parecía estarlo mirando caso que con reproche.

Parecía que nunca iba a poder olvidarse de ella así estuviera muerta. No mientras la sangre de Kinomoto prevaleciera en esas tierras. De todas maneras su memoria siempre se devolvía una y otra vez al recuerdo de ella prefiriendo a Fujitaka sobre él y aunque no podía odiarla a ella si odiaba todo lo demás.

"_Lo siento Kato, pero amo a Fujitaka_"

Después de eso le había dicho que no quería perder su amistad y cuando le gritó a ella todo lo que sentía, que no podía verla como una amiga por que la amaba y deseaba se fue jurando vengarse. Esa había sido la última vez que la había visto con vida. Al irse ella solo lo había mirado con lagrimas en los ojos y había negado con la cabeza mientras lo veía marcharse.

Kato esperaba que de verdad esas lágrimas y su partida la hubiesen lastimado. Quiso que de verdad ella sintiera en sus carnes el rechazo del que lo había hecho parte.

Pero todo había sido mentira porque un mes después recibía las fotografías de ella en su preciosa y maldecida boda. Sus lágrimas habían desaparecido siendo reemplazadas por esa sonrisa que ahora le devolvía la mirada. La que estaba acariciando en ese momento.

Sabía que no había sido culpa de ella. Todo lo había causado Kinomoto quien de seguro la había convencido con quien sabia que artimañas y ella en su inocencia había caído en las redes de ese perro. Por eso y más era justificado lo que estaba haciendo, tanto a ese como a su despreciable hija.

Lo era, verdaderamente lo era…

Sus planes ahora eran jugar un poco, podría darles esperanza de que quería dinero por su rescate, así cuando se lo dieran tendría más capital para comprar armas y posiblemente hacer algo de tráfico ilegal y tendría a la niñita por más tiempo para torturarlos y que siguieran pagándole. Si, era un buen plan. Ahora debía conseguir otro móvil.

Sencillo.

/*/

– ¿Qué haces en esta habitación? – preguntó la serena voz de Hank.

¡Mierda y mil veces mierda! Pensaba Hank mientras veía a uno de los hombres del "hombre" parado ante el escritorio donde había estado horas antes cotejando información. En el momento en que volvía de alimentar a la joven (que no había comido lo suficiente para tratarse de una embarazada) había escuchado los ruidos y los había seguido a esa habitación escondida, no sabía que hacia ese ahí ya que lo había visto hacia tiempo pero no pensó que pudiera hacerle una visita y menos encontrarse con unas evidencias que no había escondido por puro y físico descuido.

Ambos median sus movimientos, ambos apuntaban a la cabeza del otro, uno de ellos sabiéndose menor en agilidad que el otro.

Hank respiraba tranquilo, sabía que podía manejar esta situación con inteligencia. Permaneció impasible mientras el otro respiraba agitadamente.

– No sabía que tuvieras mujer – dijo el esbirro mirando a velocidad de halcón la mesa y luego a Hank.

– No la tengo, solo se trata de un experimento – Hank sabía que no le creería y que inmediatamente empezaría a sacar conclusiones. Se moría por apretar el gatillo pero se había prometo algo y no quería otra muerte "más" en su conciencia.

– No sabía que tenias esa clase de intereses – dijo el lacayo mirando hacia las escaleras que se perdían en la penumbra unos metros tras Hank.

– ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó sin bajar el arma.

– Vine a darte un recado del señor Kato – el esbirro bajó su arma pero Hank dejó la suya al frente, no se iba a confiar – Dice que tendrá que vigilarte mas – guardó el arma en el cinturón y se acercó más al escritorio a ver que había en él. – Y es lo que estoy haciendo –

¿Se trataría de un soplón? No podía estar seguro y tampoco podía arriesgarse a confiar en él.

Maldijo a todos los entredichos de su destino y apuntó a la columna vertebral del hombre.

– Pienso que el maldito elitista cree que vas a traicionarlo – dijo el esbirro dándose la vuelta y quedándose parado al ver que Hank todavía le apuntaba. –Y por lo que veo no se equivoca – hizo un gesto con la mano al arma del sicario y la apartó para salir por la puerta.

Era ahora o nunca pensó Hank volviéndolo a apuntar pero él se dio la vuelta y lo miró sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

– Por el bien de ambos espero que tengas éxito –

Hank tenía muchas preguntas pero una sola se coló por sus labios.

–¿No vas a decirle nada?

– ¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Qué estrellaste la motocicleta a propósito y quien sabe que más cosas? Creo que ya lo sabe o sospecha, no necesita que le diga nada –

– ¿Y el motivo de tu silencio? –

– No quiero estar aquí – dijo sencillamente y sentándose en un destartalado taburete miró a la nada – No sé si enviara a alguien más para la misión que me encomendó, pero no pienso hablar así que deberías dejar de apuntarme con eso –

– No confío en ti – dijo Hank apoyándose en el mesón pero sin bajar el arma.

– Creía que valoraba mi vida aun después de todas las atrocidades que he cometido tanto para este señor como para otros con quienes he trabajado. Pero me doy cuenta de que no avanzo y vivo con la constante e incómoda inquietud de saber que un día puedo caer bajo su arma de gran calibre. Nunca quise esto, pero el poder del dinero y de la violencia me atrajo a límites insospechados. Juro que no quería esto por muchas cosas pero aquí estoy aun a riesgo de que me asesines o él me asesine –

Como lo había dicho antes Hank era experto en leer expresiones ajenas y durante toda su vida había sabido cuando se le mentía, cuando decían la verdad o cuando estaban ocultando algo. A la única persona que nunca había podido leer fue al hombre. Pero ahora leía al esbirro, sus hombros caídos, la verdad fluyendo de sus ojos y del nervioso movimiento de sus manos. Esos ojos no podían esconder lo que sentían y que si seguía viviendo en el medio de los sicarios, en el que se movían, sería su ruina y el motivo por el que aparecería muerto algún día.

Siempre había trabajado solo, nunca tuvo un secuaz ni nadie en quien confiara lo suficiente para llevar a cabo alguna misión. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto. Bajó el arma para darle al esbirro algo de paz aunque esa no fuera su verdadera intención.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa con esta muchacha? – quiso saber el esbirro mientras miraba con fijeza a Hank – ¿Acaso estas…?– no sabía cómo preguntarle si estaba enamorado de ella, Hank aferró la culata de la otra arma que tenia oculta ella espalda. Si el esbirro llegaba a dispararle o a hacer algún movimiento evidentemente le impactaría pero le dejaría el tiempo suficiente a Hank para poner su arma en posición y darle su mejor tiro. Después se dedicó a meditar la pregunta no formulada del esbirro. ¿Estaba enamorado de la muchacha?

Nunca había estado enamorado de nadie pero ella despertaba algo en él que se parecía peligrosamente al amor. No, no la deseaba tampoco lo único que ella le inspiraba y que nunca había sentido con nadie antes era una profunda compasión.

– No – admitió ante el esbirro. – la compadezco, me parece que no se merece nada de lo que esta pasándole y no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir lo que ese hombre planea hacer con ella – no tenía la certeza de qué era eso, pero sabía que no `podía ser nada bueno si antes la había tratado con tanta crueldad.

– Nunca conocí a nadie que se dejara conmover por una mujer –

– A lo largo de mi vida he visto más injusticia, atropellos y vejamentos contra la mujer de los que te puedas imaginar. Todos estos a manos de hombres incluso peores que para quien servimos. Aquellos que disfrutan el golpear, matar, quemar y torturar a las mujeres por la maldita misoginia y por el simple placer de tener el poder para hacerlo –

El esbirro también había visto y había sido participe de mucha violencia y cada acto que había presenciado había dejado una muesca tras otra en su casi inexistente alma. Hasta que había sido corrompido por su propia ambición hasta que los remordimientos habían comenzado a aparecer y no le habían dejado continuar como antes. Pero ya estaba tan metido en el fondo de esa oscuridad que resultaba casi imposible pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de salir. Algo muy parecido era lo que había pasado con Hank.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –

– Lo que sea necesario –

/*/

El sonido de ese teléfono especial hacia que cada persona en la estancia lo mirara. Todos sabían de quien procedía la llamada. Sentían que después de dos días de preparación, de estar a punto de ir por la señora, estaban listos para arrebatársela de las garras a ese sádico.

Shaoran acercó su mano al auricular sabiendo que tenía que actuar con cautela y no revelar que sabia o al menos tenían la certeza de donde estaba escondida la señora, ni que en unas horas saldría a buscarla.

–¿Qué quiere? – fue la respuesta que pudo dar al burlón saludo.

– Ja, ja, ja. ¿Ni siquiera un educado "buenas noches"? Creía que a estos muchachitos de sociedad se les daba un poco mejor la educación –

– La tengo pero no para usarla con usted –

– Es una lástima porque justo en este momento quería poner a prueba su educación e inteligencia y proponerle un trato que seguro le interesara.

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de lo que el hombre quería exigir pero nadie se atrevía a imaginarlo. El rastreador estaba arrojando datos.

– ¿Qué trato? – pregunto Shaoran deseando tener a ese maldito al frente y machacarlo a golpes.

– Dinero, quiero mis yenes tan pronto como los pueda reunir. A cambio de eso le dejare ver a su esposa y puede que incluso le permita llevársela –

La tentación era grande pero Shaoran sabía que nada era así de sencillo como la cándida voz del hombre hacia parecer.

– Seguramente tiene más condición que la de darle dinero – los ojos de Shaoran recorrieron la estancia, todos lo miraban pero ninguno de ellos confiaba en la palabra de este hombre. Nadie se atrevía a creer.

– Siempre he pensado en mí como una persona generosa así que le aseguro en este momento que no le estoy pidiendo nada más que mis yenes – Algo llamó la atención de Shaoran y era la presencia del padre de Sakura a su derecha negando con la cabeza pero en anhelo pudo con cualquier otra sugerencia.

– ¿Dónde y cuándo veré a mi mujer? –

– Ahora puedo ver que hablo con la persona más sensata aunque seguramente Kinomoto está cerca negando con su cabeza – suspiró teatralmente – El hangar abandonado de Yan–tsek a las afueras de la ciudad, en los campos Akaede a las dos de la tarde. ¡Ah! Y debe venir solo o al menos con algunos miembros de seguridad, no muchos. Ellos, usted y el dinero no quiero compañía o quebraré a su mujer en pedacitos frente a sus ojos –

Shaoran sintió asco por ese hombre pero antes de darse cuenta accedió y la llamada terminó.

/*/

El esbirro se aparto silenciosamente de la pared como había aprendido a hacer. Como un tigre al acecho y dejó a un lado el brillante estetoscopio que de última tecnología que había estado usando para escuchar a través de la pared. La información era importante y después de que el hombre cortara la llamada había mencionado que mandaría a buscar por Hank y la muchacha. Escuchó como el hombre organizó con los que lo rodeaban toda la redada de la que iba a ser víctima el hombre con el que había estado hablando unos momentos atrás. Tenía buena memoria y se aprendió todas las posiciones, armamento y estrategia que ellos planearon para matar a Li Shaoran…

/*/

– Matar al maridito – dijo Kato sin compasión mirándose concienzudamente las uñas de las manos. Quería deshacerse del hombrecito para que la niña sufriera. Si la niña sufría papá Fujitaka también sufriría. Sabia hasta qué grado esa niña amaba a su desconsiderado marido y que mejor adobo para su plan que matarlo frente a los ojos de ella. Ciertamente Li también debía sentir algo por ella, así fuera posesión, para estar tan empeñado en tenerla de vuelta.

Esta redada iba a ser un espectáculo que no quería perderse, por eso no dejaría las negociaciones en manos de alguien haciéndose pasar por el mismo. Iría personalmente y seria él quien dispararía a matar.

Si, puede que se estuviera enloqueciendo pero era la única manera en la que creía podría encontrar alivio a su deseo de venganza. Puede que ya nunca llegar tan lejos para estar lo suficientemente cerca de Kinomoto y matarlo lenta y tortuosamente por robarle el amor de Nadeshiko pero sabía que debía querer a su hija y sería un golpe terrible matarla también.

Muerte. Una palabra con la que estaba tan familiarizado como "comida". Sonrió y siguió hablando a sus hombres de confianza ajeno al agente que sería la pieza no encajable que desbarataría todo el plan.

/*/

Hank escuchó al esbirro mientras este relataba todo lo que había escuchado. Mientras hablaba fue dibujando cada posición sobre un plano del hangar donde el hombre planeaba encontrarse con Li. Cuando terminó de escucharlo solo una conclusión pudo sacar.

– Planea asesinar a el esposo de la muchacha – dijo mirando al esbirro a los ojos. – Ese hijo de puta esta demente –

– Fue lo que escuche –

Solo había algo que podían hacer. Hablar con Li Shaoran.

/*/

La línea volvió a sonar y Shaoran estuvo tentado a no contestar. Pero todos en la sala lo miraban como si quisiera cometer un delito. No quería escuchar mas la voz del maldito diciéndole lo que planeaba hacer con Sakura si no hacia lo que decía. Sabía que no debía haber accedido, todos en la estancia le habían pedido con la mirada y con gestos que no cediera a la demanda del hombre pero era la única oportunidad que tenia de verla y si debía arriesgar su vida para ello pues que así fuera.

Levantó el auricular y espero a escuchar su nauseabunda voz.

– Necesito que Shaoran Li se ponga al teléfono – dijo una voz diferente que nunca había escuchado y que en el visor de imágenes procedía del triangulo que habían trazado sobre la posición del desierto y las tres cabañas alrededor.

– Él habla – dijo esperando que el otro se identificara.

– No me conoce y no lo conozco así que no voy a entrar en detalles, el bastardo con quien ha hablado horas antes tiene planes muy diferentes a los que le planteo –

– ¿Quién demonios es? ¿Acaso es una broma? –

– Si quiere de verdad recuperar a su esposa le sugiero que preste atención y no haga preguntas estúpidas que nos hagan perder el tiempo, no confía en mí ni tampoco yo en usted pero a ambos nos interesa una sola cosa. O eso creo yo –

– Y usted que dice que es –

– Sacar a la muchacha de las manos de él –

El silencio fue el único respondiente de esa afirmación, una que hizo que el mundo de Shaoran volviera a colapsar. ¿Podía tratarse de alguien ayudando a su esposa?

El hombre que llamaba comenzó a hablar pidiendo que alguien hiciera una diagramación de lo que estaba diciendo. No repitió nada ni se demoro en ningún detalle pero tampoco era necesario ya que todos en la estancia habían tomado nota. La computadora había hecho un análisis físico y todo apuntaba a una redada.

– Ese maldito hijo de perra…– dijo Shaoran mirando a Liu que lo miraba con gesto demasiado lleno de ira y odio como para poder pasar por algo ya que siempre tenía una expresión tranquila.

– Son todos los detalles que tengo y tampoco puedo decirle que venga a buscarla ya que en unas horas el vendrá `por nosotros –

– Como… – no sabía cómo plantearlo, pensó Shaoran aferrando con más fuerza que nunca el teléfono. – ¿Como sabré quien es usted? –

– ¿Por qué quiere saberlo? – dijo Hank al otro lado de la línea – Nunca volveremos a hablar ni nos veremos cara a cara –

Y la llamada terminó.

Shaoran devolvió la mirada a Liu y en ella el odio había dado paso a la resolución. Tendrían que revocar y rediseñar cada paso del plan que habían forjado en dos días y replantearlo para que estuviera listo en unas horas.

Un chaleco de kevlar le devolvió la mirada. No iría solo y tenía toda la intención de volver con ella.

Su Sakura.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Buenas Noches: Aquí ando de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de nuestra historia, quizá lo encuentren algo diferente a lo descrito en el primer capítulo pero quise darle algo más de profundidad al suceso. Espero que lo disfruten. Quisiera dedicar la publicación de este capítulo a Paul Walker uno de mis ídolos actorales y quien falleció trágicamente el sábado 1 de Diciembre. El cielo ahora cuenta con un ángel sexy y buena gente entre sus filas. Un abrazo a todas y nos leemos próximamente. **_

_**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP**_

_**DINASTIA LI **_

_**Capitulo XXIV**_

Tomoyo se alisó las arrugas inexistentes del vestido que portaba, ese día recibiría la visita del señor Hiragizawa y quería estar presentable. La había llamado con anterioridad ante la compasiva mirada de Kajo y le había dicho que lo esperara a esa hora ya que tenía algo importante que comunicarle. Estaba muy ansiosa ya que seguramente debía tratarse de algo relacionado con Sakura y esperaba que fueran buenas noticias, lo que le había dicho en días anteriores la había dejado pasmada y todas las noches rogaba por que se encontrara bien.

Escuchó el sonido del auto entrando al empedrado y la posterior revisión hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió. Se puso de pie dignamente esperando que entrara solo que esta vez no había nada tierno en su mirada en el momento que cruzo el umbral del vestíbulo de la casa, más bien parecía lleno de una fuerte y furiosa determinación. Tomoyo solo podía preguntarse que podría haber pasado para que estuviera así, pero le tomo un segundo antes de que él caminara con zancadas hacia ella y sin esperárselo la hiciera presa de un abrazo más pasional que los demás que le había dado. Le devolvió la fuerza con sus esbeltos brazos porque parecía ser lo que él necesitaba y cuando separaron su mirada ardorosa se posó en ella como si quisiera traspasarla.

– Señor Hiragi…–

– Eriol – resopló él – a partir de este momento y en adelante soy Eriol para ti –

– E… Eriol – tartamudeo Tomoyo tímidamente. No comprendía la intensidad de la mirada de él.

Después de unos momentos en los que él no hizo nada más sino mirarla retiro uno de sus brazos de ella y se lo llevó al bolsillo del abrigo sacando de este una cajita de seda. La joven la tomó sin comprender y él le hizo un suave gesto para que la abriera. Ante sus ojos apareció el mas magnifico anillo de compromiso que hubiese visto. Era mucho más hermoso y majestuoso que el de Senea y parecía que pugnaba por salir de la caja y posarse en su blanco dedo. Levanto la mirada emocionada y se encontró con la dura de él.

– No entiendo – dijo – es hermoso pero…–

– Te estoy pidiendo seriamente que seas mi esposa – dijo el soltando la sentencia rápida y concisamente aunque no había riesgo de que ella no entendiera las palabras que había dicho. – es más, si te lo pones serás mi esposa ante mi familiar y todos los demás. Quiero que lo tengas y que lo hagas ya porque se ha presentado una situación y no se… – se calló repentinamente sin poder seguir con la inusual propuesta.

De ahí parecía venir su preocupación, pensó Tomoyo sintiendo una presión de presentimiento en su pecho. Le acarició la mejilla con timidez intentando calmarlo y calmarse a sí misma. Él cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

– Sabe que puede decírmelo – susurró – cualquier cosa…–

Eriol esperó unos segundos y después habló como si le doliera hacerlo.

– Dentro de unas horas partiré con Shaoran en una misión de rescate para su esposa – se aclaró la garganta ásperamente – tu señora –

Tomoyo se puso rígida y después lo miró suplicante.

– ¿Ella está bien? –

– No lo sabemos, pero esperamos poder traerla de vuelta –

Ella intento que su traicionera boca se callara pero la pregunta salió de todas maneras.

– ¿Estarán en peligro? – el silencio de Eriol le respondió la pregunta. – ¿Alguno puede salir lastimado? – ante esto él asintió lentamente y cuando ella prosiguió; – ¿alguno puede resultar muerto? – el silencio volvió a ser la respuesta. Eriol volvió su mirada a ella y finalmente le contestó–

– Por eso quiero que nos prometamos antes de irme. Si me pasa algo estarás más que segura, tanto económica como físicamente y no te faltara nada hasta que encuentres otro esposo –

– Pero no quiero a nadie más que a usted – replico ella inclinando su cabeza como una niña pequeña.

– Lo sé – dijo él con una suave sonrisa – pero Sakura también está en juego y por mantenerte tranquila iré a ayudar a Shaoran a recuperarla.

Eso lo sabía, pensó Tomoyo pero no podía evitar la sensación de temor de que a Eriol le pasara algo.

– Volveré a ti – dijo besándole la frente y enjugando al mismo tiempo con sus pulgares las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas que ella derramaba silenciosamente. – Y si no lo hago serás la viuda de Hiragizawa, nada va a pasarte –

Por primera vez Tomoyo tomó la iniciativa en uno de los besos, lo aferro del cuello antes de que siguiera hablando y lo acerco a sus labios expectantes sintiendo un horrible dolor al pensar que existía la posibilidad de no volver a verlo ni a sentir eso que él le producía. No quería pensar en nada más que ese beso que prometía felicidad y al mismo tiempo duelo, amargura y dolor.

Cuando terminó tenía los labios irritados y no podía importarle menos. Levantó la mano y dijo.

– Va a tener que volver para proponerme matrimonio correctamente, cuidaré de la joya mientras regresa – por que en verdad esperaba que el regresara. Eriol saco el anillo de la caja que ella sostenía y se lo puso en el dedo anular derecho, besó nuevamente la mano de Tomoyo y volvió a sus labios sintiéndose incapaz en ese momento de renunciar a la miel de esperanza que le brindaban.

– Ya tengo otro incentivo mas para regresar, el más poderoso de todos, volveré para hacerte feliz porque regresaremos con tu señora – Tomoyo asintió tragándose otro sollozo sintiendo la garganta apretada como un puño. Él se separó lentamente alargando el momento de la dolorosa despedida, le sonrió amorosamente y Tomoyo dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas cuando sin despegar la vista de ella retrocedió hasta llegar a la puerta y un momento después desapareció. La joven se sentó apoyando con fuerza su mano derecha en el pecho rogando ahora no solo por el bienestar de Sakura sino también por el de Eriol y Shaoran, y rezó también para no enloquecerse de angustia en las terribles horas que se le avecinaban.

Miró nuevamente su anillo y casi pudo visualizar su boda como el más amoroso bálsamo que curaría todas sus heridas.

/*/

Un ruido sacó a Sakura de su ensoñación o al menos eso pensó. Pasos apresurados seguidos de ruidos y más cosas se acercaban. Sintió miedo y se arrebujó despertándose del todo. Sentía en el fondo de su ser que algo terrible pasaría. La reja de su calabozo se abrió y un hombre que no conocía ni había visto nunca le devolvió la mirada. Después se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a el que la ayudaba quien volvía a tener esa expresión en su rostro de querer todo menos estar ahí.

Con una linterna el esbirro ilumino la estancia permitiendo a Hank acercarse a la cama y mirarla amargado. Sin decir una palabra acercó un trozo de tela limpio y le hizo un gesto para que abriera la boca. Sakura se aterrorizó y negó fuertemente con la cabeza intentando alejarse de lo que sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría.

– Tengo que amordazarla – dijo explicándole como ella no se lo había pedido.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia mientras le preguntaba al hombre lo que más la atormentaba:

– ¿Él… me va a matar? ¿Hoy?– apartó la cabeza unos centímetros y espero a que le contestara.

Pero no lo hizo, simplemente siguió acercándose y con la mayor suavidad que pudo le amordazó la boca. Sakura tuvo sus ojos siempre fijos en él y Hank supo que no se olvidaría de esa mirada en ningún momento del resto de su vida. Había en ella desolación, desesperanza, mas de la que nunca había visto en ella. La levanto lentamente y la tomó en brazos para sacarla. El esbirro miraba todo esto impasiblemente pero dentro de si veía una y otra vez el rostro de esa mujer que había podido vislumbrar en una pequeña medida de tiempo. Era sencillamente preciosa aunque demacrada. A leguas se notaba que estaba muy enferma y comprendió solo con esa revelación las razones por las cuales Hank estaba actuando como lo hacía. Solo bastaba un segundo para cambiar la vida de alguien, el esbirro sabía que acababa de pasarle a él.

Hank subió a la muchacha y la sentó en un sillón cuando llegaron arriba. El silencio y la pesada y dificultosa respiración de ella era todo lo que los fuertes subordinados podían escuchar. Había muchas cosas que podían salir mal. Por más que se planearan siempre podían fracasar, morir y de paso agilizar la muerte de la joven. Pero si algo habían aprendido estos hombres era a ser perseverantes y aunque habían usado esas características para ganar dinero matando a las personas que sus jefes querían esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Escucharon a lo lejos el sonido de un auto acercándose y con la poca suavidad que las manos del esbirro poseían el esbirro amarró las manos de Sakura a sus espaldas lo mejor que pudo. Minutos después la puerta se abría revelando al hombre y a más de sus fieles súbditos.

– Súbela – ordenó a quien estaba detrás de él y Cara de Simio se adelantó. Sin mostrar delicadeza, aquella que antes mostrara Hank la hizo caminar casi arrastrándola. Ella volvió su rostro para mirar a Hank y este intento prometerse para sí que no sería la última vez que la viera.

Fue arrojada al interior de una van blindada cuyo calor concentrado hizo que sudara frio. Tragó secamente por culpa de la mordaza y empezó a sentir la ahora familiar sensación de dolor y ahogo en el pecho. "Por favor" pedía Sakura en medio de su dolor "que pueda ver a Shaoran una vez más".

El malandrín casi la tumbó de la silla cuando se subió a su lado. La miró de una manera tan lasciva que la joven sintió ganas de vomitar. Escucho que alguien más se subía adelante y arrancaron rápidamente por el empedrado dejando gran cantidad de polvo por detrás. Sakura enfocó su concentración en lo poco que podía ver del camino para olvidar su malestar y empezó a rezar por que lo que fuera a pasarle fuera rápido e indoloro. No pudo calcular cuánto tiempo paso pero se detuvieron de pronto frente a lo que parecía una serie de hangares (sabia su nombre por la ocasión en que llegaron al aeropuerto, había bastantes de ellos). El tiempo pasó y nadie se movía, solo oía la asquerosa manera de respirar de quien estaba a su lado que se acercaba un poco más de lo conveniente. "Que no me duela, por favor" pensó pavorosamente cerrando con fuerza los ojos, sentía las manos yertas y podía decir que estaban moradas por que ya le había pasado seguido. Los puntos negros en su visión se hicieron más notorios y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento pero se obligo a mantenerse lucida así su cuerpo no quisiera cooperar.

Los minutos seguían pasando con dolorosa lentitud el calor del encierro comenzaba a ser sofocante. El hombre a su lado pareció recibir algún mensaje por el audífono que tenia por que reaccionó sacándola del auto a trompicones y caminando rápidamente hacia donde el otro hombre parecía estar escondido. Por más que busco no encontró a su salvador ni al hombre que lo acompañaba esa última vez y lo único que se le ocurrió pensar fue en si los habían descubierto ayudándola y los habían asesinado.

Ahora el sitio donde se encontraban estaba oscuro. Un estremecimiento la recorrió al pensar en su celda, luego fue puesta de cualquier manera en un taburete y de ahí más tiempo parecía querer pasar.

/*/

El chaleco le calzaba y no se notaba que lo tuviera. Se cerró los corchetes de la blusa y se volvió para mirar a todo su equipo de seguridad entre los que se encontraban Liu y Eriol, todos ellos preparándose al igual que el con protección. El plan ya estaba trazado y los retoques eran mínimos, no esperaba que saliera a la perfección pero aun si no lo hacía deseaba poderosamente que su resultado fuera el mismo, tener a Sakura de vuelta. Sintió una opresión parecida a la anticipación también mezclada con algo oscuro parecido a un presentimiento. No pensaba en sí mismo como una persona supersticiosa pero nada le quitaba de encima esa dolorosa sensación.

Todos subieron a los autos blindados y tomaron camino hacia los abandonados campos Akaede en los límites de la ciudad. Les llevo menos de media hora pero esta era solo la camioneta de ellos. Estratégicamente distribuidos desde hacia muchas horas había mas de cien hombres apostados en la posición triangulada que le había dado el informante. Sabía que era una locura pensar siquiera en seguir las indicaciones de esa llamada pero habían mezclado la información que tenia y el plan trazado y ahora estaba todo sobre cubierto. La hora había llegado.

/*/

Sakura daba penosos pasos tras el hombre que la arrastraba, tenía sus dedos clavados en el antebrazo y era conducida en medio de la oscuridad del hangar. El hombre la empujo cruelmente de los hombros para ponerla frente a él y allí sintió la presencia del hombre que la había cortado, torturado y asustado. Intentó retroceder incapaz de no sentir pánico corriendo por sus venas pero quien estaba atrás se lo impidió.

– Espero que disfrute de espectáculo – dijo cruelmente pero ella no le entendió. Aunque algo le decía que no iba a salir muy bien parada de ese embrollo. Volvía al silencio matador que cruzaba cada rincón de la calurosa estancia.

Luego el sonido de las ruedas de un coche acercándose.

/*/

Hank bajó del auto y vio como uno de los hombres sacaba a la muchacha que sobre la mordaza se veía mortal y preocupantemente pálida. No quería pensar en la manera en que el hombre que había sido asignado para custodiarla pudo tratarla. Miró significativamente al esbirro quien hizo el gesto de quitarse el pelo ampliamente de la cara tal como habían acordad. El sonido del trinar de un pájaro de escuchó y supieron que las indicaciones habían sido seguidas. Ambos sacaron sus armas y Hank empezó a dar las órdenes que recibía por el audífono. El hombre le hablaba rápidamente. Hank tuvo el placer de comprobar que era la misma información que el esbirro había filtrado. No confiaba en este más que antes, de hecho había dudado seriamente de que fuera verídico todo lo que le había dicho y había ideado un plan alterno por si eso pasaba. Ambos fueron conducidos hacia la parte más alta del hangar y mientras estaban subiendo un hombre, cuya presencia desconocía en medio de los planes los alcanzó. Llevaba bajo el brazo un rifle de largo alcance y se posicionó adelantándolos sobre una teja ligeramente corrida para después armar el rifle y dirigirlo hacia dentro del hangar a Dios sabía que objetivo. Hank y el esbirro también tomaron sus posiciones mirándose entre sí. Este era uno de los sicarios que tenía contacto directo con el hombre, si hacían un movimiento en falso el maldito se enteraría a los dos segundos. Y ahí venia la primera complicación.

/*/

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a sacudirse sin piedad a medida que el ruido se acercaba y luego el silencio y los pasos posteriores que resonaron en el suelo.

El hombre hizo un gesto con sus manos y todas las luces se encendieron, las retinas de Sakura fueron heridas por la repentina claridad y cuando pudo volver a parpadear sin sentir dolor por su vista solo pudo volver a quedarse sin aire y sentir como si un puño hubiera atravesado su plexo solar. No podía ser cierto, debía tratarse de su imaginación.

Miró por encima de la venda que le tapaba la boca abriendo mucho más sus ojos verdes para no equivocarse. No podía creer que él estuviera ahí. Se acercaba lentamente como un lobo al acecho mirando con su penetrante mirada a los secuestradores y al hombre que la rodeaban. A ella no la miraba per algo le decía que no había venido precisamente a charlar con esos matones a su alrededor. Se veía un poco más ancho del pecho pero no podía saber por qué. Después de todo no lo había visto en mucho tiempo. Dos meses de cautiverio para ser exactos, rogando por morir, porque aquel hombre y sus secuaces dejaran de torturarla y atormentar a su padre, porque la mataran de una buena vez en lugar de seguir con eso de que fingían matarla y en las que gritaba de desesperación al ser herida y no obtener el alivio del deceso.

Y ahora Shaoran estaba ahí, había venido por alguna gracia del destino o y tenía una bolsa en su mano que parecía contener algo. ¿Dinero? ¿Le habrían pedido algo por su rescate? Era lo más probable pero sabía que la motivación del hombre iba más allá del simple dinero. Él quería venganza y el hecho de que le pagaran no iba a mermar su deseo. El hombre quería muerto a su padre y por ende a ella y presentía que ese día se le cumpliría el segundo deseo. Nunca había conocido realmente a su padre pero creía que la apreciaba un poco y que ella muriera, la hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto, líder de los guerreros de las montañas, falleciera sería un golpe para él. La muerte de ella sería un recordatorio de la de su madre y sabía como había sufrido en ese entonces. Perderla a ella tendría un efecto similar. Intentó mirar detrás de la alta figura de Shaoran para ver si había alguien más custodiándolo pero aparentemente se veía solo.

"Oh, no" No podía haber sido tan incauto de ir solo. El hombre malvado la miro con un gesto, un movimiento de sus ojos que hizo que gritara mudamente con la mordaza en la boca. Ese maldito no había citado a Shaoran para que le diera el dinero. Le iba a hacer algo a ella. No sabía cómo lo presentía bien podía estar equivocada pero algo le aseguraba que planeaba algo. Intentó moverse para que Shaoran la mirara, para ver sus ojos y poder decirle con los suyos que era una trampa, que seguramente le iban a quitar el dinero y la iban a asesinar o a él, puede que a ella por simple placer de ver morir a la chica de clase alta en que se había convertido siendo la señora Li y por seguir torturando psicológicamente a su padre o él sería asesinado para hacerle daño a ella y por consiguiente a su padre.

Eso no podía permitirlo. Aunque Shaoran no la amara y solamente su posición de patriarca de su dinastía lo obligaran a rescatarla ella si lo amaba a él. Presentía que algo muy malo iba a suceder. Volvió a cerrar los ojos para evitar ver la expresión de satisfacción y maldad en la cara de ese desalmado. Las lagrimas peleaban por salir de sus ojos, lagrimas de impotencia por no poder gritar ni advertirle a su esposo ya que esa tela estaba casi que estratégicamente metida en su boca y le era imposible mover la lengua y articular algún sonido.

Levantó la vista el tiempo suficiente, solo le tomo un segundo dirigir sus ojos ahora abiertos hacia el techo del hangar en donde un momento después sobresalió la cabeza de alguien. Intentó enfocar su mirada y vio que esa misma persona estaba moviéndose y sacando algo en sus manos. La punta de un objeto fue dirigida hacia dentro del hangar, específicamente al centro, donde estaba parado Shaoran.

"¡Oh Dioses!" le gritó su conciencia cuando las sospechas se hicieron realidad ante sus ojos. Él no había visto nada, no miraba al secuestrador apuntándole. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Aun con el asco prendido de su piel volteó lo mas que pudo su cabeza hacia el hombre que la tenia presa, parecía concentrado en los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban lentamente frente a él y no la tenía sujeta ya con la misma fuerza de antes lo cual le permitiría actuar con rapidez porque aunque estuviera muriéndose por el dolor en el pecho haría eso, actuar.

Escuchó, en medio de un silencio que duró aproximadamente unos segundos entre una pausa de lo que el malvado estaba diciendo a Shaoran y lo que este demoro en contestar, el sonido de un chasquido. Por alguna película que había visto ese sonido era muy parecido al que hacia un arma al ser cargada.

Él nunca la miró por lo que no pudo advertirle nada.

No podía hacer mas ni tampoco había tiempo para meditar, pensar, solamente actuar.

En un segundo un millón de acontecimientos podían desencadenarse. Su cuerpo se llenó de pánico y adrenalina y usando el ultimo gramo de fuerza que le quedaba levantó su cabeza rápidamente golpeando la nariz del secuestrador que la tenia, sintió un dolor terrible en la cabeza y por el sonido que el hombre había dejado escapar seguramente le había dado donde dolía. La soltó para intentar amortiguar el dolor y la joven se sintió libre para correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia Shaoran. En medio de su carrera escuchó el retumbar de algo y milésimas de segundos después, cuando estuvo frente a Shaoran algo la golpeó en el pecho y su cuerpo fue lanzado con fuerza hacia su esposo él la recibió e intento apartarla. Respirar, si, la función motora pero al intentar llevarla a cabo descubrió que se le hacía imposible , se miro tentativamente el pecho viendo como el vestido que portaba, manchado de tierra, comenzaba a teñirse de vivido rojo con rapidez.

Parecía que la bala había perforado el pulmón o eso pensaba que había pasado. Por la fuerza con que Shaoran la aferraba de los brazos la bala no había pasado a través de ella ni lo había impactado a él.

"Que bien" pensó Sakura incongruentemente antes de comenzar a perder rápidamente el sentido. Su propósito había sido cumplido. El día en que los unieron bajo la ley japonesa y china ella había jurado sin siquiera conocerlo, que lo amaría, respetaría y protegería a toda costa. Esta había sido ella cumpliendo su promesa.

Algo atajo su hasta ese momento inevitable caída. Unos brazos, los de Shaoran la sostenían ahora apretándola dolorosamente contra su cuerpo. Escucho su voz a la vez clara y distorsionada en medio de la oscuridad que se cernió sobre ella llamando a Eriol luego todo fue silencio y sombras en medio del llanto de alguien que no sabía siquiera si se trataba de ella misma.

/*/

Hank miraba alternativamente al hombre y a la situación que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. No había contado con la presencia de ese idiota en el techo ni tampoco con que estuviera armado. Esa parte no había sido transmitida por el esbirro pero por la cara de incredulidad que este tenía tampoco sabía sobre eso. El sicario se agachó hacia el rifle y comenzó a ver por la mira aparentemente concentrado en lo que pasaba muchos metros más abajo. Hank ideo muchas maneras de matarlo en menos de dos segundos pero por lo que sabía eso podía orquestar la muerte del esposo de la niña y no quería eso, no estaba dentro de los planes. Levantó el arma que tenia y apuntó a la columna de tipo, este pareció recibir algún mensaje de alguien que Hank no alcanzó a escuchar pero cuando el hombre rápido como un rayo dispuso el arma y apretó el gatillo supo que tenía que actuar más rápido que él, su duda le valió un segundo pero el esbirro se adelantó y descargó la culata de su arma en la cabeza del hombre dejándolo inconsciente pero el disparo se había escuchado antes, el daño ya estaba hecho. Una especie de infierno pareció desatarse pero ninguno de los dos se asomó a ver qué pasaba. Hank tomó el radioteléfono del cinto del sicario y haciendo contacto con la emisora del equipo de seguridad empezó a decir que cambiaban de planes antes de que una lluvia de disparos empezara a oírse dentro del hangar.

Cogió al esbirro del cuello del sweater de pasamontañas y lo halo para que ambos bajaran casi que rodando del techo. Una vez de pie y abajo corrieron mientras otra ola de disparos se escuchaba. No estaban siendo atacados pero dentro del sitio cualquier cosa seria una galería de tiro. Ambos se cubrieron los rostros y alistaron sus armas pensando solamente en si algo le pasaría a la muchacha pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de pensar en ellos ya que una turba de hombres entró rápidamente al hangar.

/*/

– ¡Eriol! – grito Shaoran tomando a Sakura en sus brazos y volviéndose rápidamente esperando que ese fuera el momento de despertar de ese horrible sueño.

La acunó contra si mientras esperaba que alguien le diera el segundo golpe de gracia ahora que su mujer había recibido el primero. Había gritado el nombre de Eriol por medio del minúsculo intercomunicador que tenía en su oído y como era de esperarse este no lo decepciono, por lo menos diez cuerpos gigantescos entraron rápidamente en medio de la lluvia de disparos que se desató y se pusieron a su alrededor como un escudo protector humano. Shaoran se puso de pie de donde había caído intentando proteger a Sakura de mas disparos consigo mismo fue arrastrado por la nube de escoltas que se movían coordinadamente hacia la salida del hangar. Sabía, por lo que habían planeado, que cada uno de ellos tenía chaleco y perneras antibalas así que cada vez que uno de ellos se sacudía hacia dentro del círculo evidentemente estaba recibiendo un balazo, pero ninguno se apartó o amilanó. Todos seguían en esa misión suicida disparando en contra y sacándolos de la zona de fuego cruzado tal como habían prometido que harían. Por la señora.

/*/

Hank disparaba mientras entraba corriendo al hangar seguido del esbirro cada uno de los hombres caía cuando con su vista de águila los mataba de un tiro en la cabeza. Ambos se habían quitado los pasamontañas para tener mejor vista. Ahora dejar incapacitado o vivo a alguno de ellos no era una opción. Tal como él eran asesinos entrenados para llevarse a vida de la gente así estuvieran a punto de morir. El esbirro se mantenía a su lado dando de baja a muchos más sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro. Como el asesino frio que estaba cansado de ser.

Había una especie de fuerte humano alejándose de ahí, sabía que se trataba de Li, por la maraña de personas solo se le ocurría que allí también estaba ella. Así que después de todo y de prometerse protegerla ella no estaba herida. No podía saber a quien había impactado el disparo del maldito del techo pero ahora eso no importaba.

Solo basto un segundo de descuido de su visión periférica, los suficientes para que una bala salida de no sabía donde le rozara un lado de la garganta hiriendo su vena yugular. Empezó a sentir el reguero tibio de la sangre que comenzó a manar libremente de su cuello y aunque le costara trabajo aceptarlo sabia que se trataba de una herida mortal. Se dio la vuelta a mirar al esbirro que le devolvía la mirada horrorizado por lo que parecía ver detrás de él. Hank se dio la vuelta con su arma en vilo pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que el hombre, el maldito hombre disparara su arma impactando acertadamente en una de las costillas del esbirro en un lugar estratégico que el chaleco no protegía y probablemente dañando certeramente su arteria abdominal. El esbirro tenía esa mirada de incredulidad que tienen las personas que saben que van a morir pero aun así no se atreven a creerlo.

Miró a Hank buscando ayuda que sabía que no encontraría. Este estaba en la misma posicion aunque no lo pareciera.

"Todo por nada" pensaba Hank mientras empezaba a ver borroso y los disparos a su alrededor cesaban. Los guardias del hombre se acercaban apuntándole y sabía que sería un saco de plomo en un santiamén. La muerte por desangramiento era bastante lenta y penosa y Hank presentía que al saberse traicionado el hijo de perra no dudaría en extender la suya y la del esbirro todo lo posible. Cayo de rodillas junto al cuerpo del otro que seguía mirándolo aterrado tan deseoso de salir de la vida de sicario, violenta y odiada para morir bajo el arma de uno.

–Así que después de todo fuiste tú – dijo el hombre acercándose a ellos. – Tu, la maldita hormiga que ha estado infiltrándose en mi información y seguramente la que dio todo para que esta misión fuera un fracaso – dijo escupiendo el suelo con desagrado.

Si, se sentía orgulloso de que el hombre admitiera que había fracasado, era un consuelo para Hank pero no lo fueron las siguientes palabras:

– Sin embargo creo que si tu propósito era salvar a la niñita has fracasado terriblemente. Mi chico, quien en un principio tenía órdenes de aniquilar a Li termino hiriéndola a ella y creo, por lo que vi, que no va a durar mucho – sonrió casi que relamiéndose – Pienso que es mi venganza, en parte. Aunque lo hubiera hecho más doloroso. En fin – se agachó al lado de los dos hombres y habló con voz siniestra .– Si la estúpida queda viva no volverá a tener un día de paz en toda su existencia –

La sangre cubría ahora a ambos subordinados quienes comenzaban a sentir el frio que significaba perder gran parte de la sangre del cuerpo. Hank sintió que una mano temblorosa cogía la suya. Aun estaba de rodillas frente al esbirro y mientras este le tomaba la mano pensó idiotamente en que nunca le había preguntado como se llamaba.

Así que esa era la manera en que el destino había decidido llevárselo. Después de una vida matando la suya se extinguía lentamente. Era algo desconsolador y al mismo tiempo pacifico. El esbirro comenzó a hacer gorgoreo cuando sus pulmones seguramente colapsaron por la inundación de sangre, dejó de respirar dos segundos después.

"Adiós" pensó Hank mientras miraba las manos de ambos fuertemente unidas, las risas crueles de quienes estaban alrededor llenaron el ambiente.

Cuando la mano dejo de moverse y de poseer calor dejo de hacer fuerza contra la de Hank y este pudo percibir la argolla que caía al piso con un tenue campaneo. La miró dos segundos sintiendo como las comisuras de sus labios subían implacablemente, el esbirro después de todo había entendido el pormenor de la situación, tan básico y a la vez complejo. No habría vida para nade de la familiar de la muchacha ni de su marido si ese monstruo seguía vivo.

Un rayo mortecino del sol escondiéndose dio de lleno en la anilla de granada que había caído momentos antes al piso, anilla que ambos habían aferrado como una despedida antes de la prematura muerte del esbirro.

"Nos vemos en el otro lado, maldito bastardo" fue el ultimo pensamiento de Hank antes de caer muerto al suelo cuando su corazón finalmente dejó de de latir.

Cinco segundos después el hangar voló en mil pedazos pulverizando cualquier cuerpo que se encontrara ahí.

/*/

Shaoran corrió como pudo con los guardias hacia el helicóptero medico que los esperaba el cual estaba siendo piloteado por Eriol y Liu quienes al verlos aceleraron el giro constante de la hélice. El viento no les impidió empujar a los protegidos dentro del aparato y emprender el vuelo una vez estuvieron dentro. Cuando iban a unos metros de altura la onda explosiva de algo hizo que todo el aparato vibrara pero se mantuvieron en el aire.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que nadie estaba disparando contra ellos Shaoran abrió los brazos para descubrir la cenicienta cara de su mujer. La palpó entera manchando aun más de sí mismo de sangre. Buscó desesperado su garganta encontrando el pulso excesivamente débil. Uno de los guardas que era paramédico se la arrebato violentamente de los brazos y la puso sobre la camilla aséptica que había sido adecuada allí. Shaoran intentó apartarlo negándose a creer que ella estuviera a punto de morir por recibir un disparo que era para él.

Mientras veía como mas y mas personas empezaban a trabajar en ella empequeñeciendo el espacio del helicóptero y apartándolo furtivamente lo único que podía hacer era revivir en su mente cada segundo de lo que había pasado. Si antes pensaba que ella podía haber llegado a sentir algo por el ahora se daba cuenta de que solamente una mujer enamorado podía hacer lo que Sakura hizo.

Un sollozo fue estrangulado en su garganta mientras lagrimas de desesperación nublaban sus ojos. Escuchaba como el aparato que usaban para monitorizar sus constantes vitales parecía tener un pitido sin tregua como si… como si no los tuviera.

Intentó ir hacia donde estaban todos los paramédicos solo para ser aferrado con brazos implacables por Eriol quien se veía como una persona que sufría. Pero no podía estar sufriendo tanto como él. La culpa mezclada con el más horrible sentimiento de decepción consigo mismo estaba haciendo mella por encima de la desesperación.

Ella no podía morir, no debía morir. No ahora que el la quería a su lado.

Que hipócrita se sentía, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de amarla cuando debía no lo hizo, prefirió ir de mujer en mujer buscando una estúpida venganza contra algo de lo que ella no era culpable. Ahora cuando más la quería, ella estaba a punto de dejar el mundo. La vida tenía una maldición y era una perra. El maldito Karma.

Debían estarse dirigiendo a un hospital. Escuchaba los susurros los pitidos, los movimientos de todos alrededor de su mujer. Finalmente el monitor producía el sonido familiar de un corazón latiendo pero cada pulso se extendía de manera alarmantemente anormal.

Uno de los paramédicos se acercó.

– Esta muy grave, tiene un pulmón perforado y sangra demasiado, no podemos saber si alguna arteria se vio comprometida y va a tener que ser intervenida de urgencia –

– ¿Cuánto tiempo?– preguntó volviéndose a Eriol que lo había soltado brevemente.

– No hay tiempo –

Shaoran espabiló y comenzó a llamar al hospital a donde se dirigían diciendo que su mujer iba a llegar en condición crítica. Después solo tuvo que esperar, para morir lentamente, para verla a ella muriendo lentamente.

Cuánto dolor.

Que hondo sufrimiento podía producir el perder a un ser amado. Sentía exactamente de la misma manera que cuando había perdido a su madre.

"No voy a perderla" era lo único en lo que podía pensar pero sabía que esta era una batalla de Sakura. Solamente ella y la misma muerte podían decidir regresar a este plano. Regresar para pedirle perdón de rodillas parecía no ser suficiente aliciente. Ella no sabía de sus sentimientos y no quería que muriera sin conocerlos. Bastante se había callados sus emociones cuando había estado a cargo de su tío como para seguir haciéndolo ahora que su propia vida se estaba destruyendo a pedazos.

Aterrizaron a velocidad de vértigo y la camilla se convirtió mágicamente en una con ruedas. Fue sacada del helicóptero rápidamente y recibida en manos de muchas personas vestidas de blanco. Shaoran corrió con ellos sin querer desprenderse un minuto de ella viendo como uno de los paramédicos apretaba una goma de plástico una y otra vez sobre la cabeza de Sakura, estaba bañada en sangre y su color cada vez se perdía más.

Fue una hazaña llegar lo suficientemente rápido a la sala de reanimación mas no lo fue así cuando la monitoria comenzó a fallar. Otra vez el pitido sin tregua, sin detenerse, ese que te avisa que el corazón está parado.

Shaoran fue empujado fuera de la sala cuando comenzó a gritar que se estaba muriendo, que mandaría a todo el personal a la cárcel si ella moría, amenazas banas que era lo único que podía salir de su boca mientras veía como seguían trabajando con ella desde fuera. Supo que iba a quedarse traumatizado el resto de la vida.

En un momento dado fue indagado sobre sus antecedentes y les dijo todo incluyendo la enfermedad del corazón. La cara de resignación del médico que le pregunto le dijo lo que necesitaba saber. Esa situación empeoraba aun más las cosas para ella.

Frente a sus ojos hicieron la operación, frente a sus ojos conoció de vista el pequeño corazón de su mujer, al mismo tiempo que la bala era extraída en medio de un charco sanguíneo otro médico excavaba su corazón y este se paraba una y otra vez. Ella moría, iba a morir y no había nada que Shaoran pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Cayo de rodillas al piso sintiendo el frio bajo el. Ese mismo frio que debió haber sentido ella cada vez que estaba sola en su casa esperando por que el reparara en ella. El mismo frio que debió recibir de su padre. La misma indiferencia con la que la muerte venia a reclamarla.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó pudieron haber sido cinco horas o dos minutos. Alguien se arrodilló a su lado y por el olor del perfume caro supo que era Eriol. Venía a decirle que se había muerto, venía a terminar de matar lo poco que quedaba de la humanidad de Shaoran Li.

– La han subido a la unidad de cuidados intensivos – informo pulcramente mirando hacia el frente – aun vive pero no saben que tanto lo pueda lograr. Esta muy débil y ha perdido mucha sangre a pesar de haber sido transfundida. Y…– la voz de Eriol se quebró en un segundo – Lo siento Shaoran… pero durante la operación presento un aborto involuntario –

¿Aborto? ¿No era eso cuando…? ¿Aquellos hijos de puta se habían atrevido a violar y embarazar a su esposa?

– ¡Esos malditos! – dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente – ¡Los voy a matar a todos juro que lo hare! – dijo enloquecido para posteriormente ser abofeteado con fuerza por Eriol.

– ¡Tienes que calmarte, maldita sea, y escucharme hasta el final! –

Shaoran casi se lanza a golpearlo pero Eriol gritó primero.

– ¡Era tuyo! ¡Tenía poco menos de tres meses! –

Y así era como debía sentirse que algo del tamaño de un elefante cayera encima de tu cabeza obligándote a perder la conciencia, pensó Shaoran antes de perder definitivamente el equilibrio y dar con su cuerpo en el suelo en medio de los gritos de ayuda de Eriol.

_**Bueno mis niñas, espero que les guste prometo actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible gracias por su apoyo y les deseo felices fiestas decembrinas si no nos volvemos a leer hasta el otro mes. Un abrazo y gracias por su espera. **_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Buenas Noches**_

_**Bueno, les traigo un capitulo más de Dinastía, esperando que les guste, gracias por su espera y paciencia y sus mensajes de apoyo son importantes para mí. Nos leemos después. **_

_**DINASTIA LI **_

_**Capitulo XXV**_

Cuando creía que finalmente había perdido su conciencia Sakura se descubría entrando y saliendo de ella con más facilidad de la que se necesitaba para parpadear. Resultaba irónico pero esto tampoco se parecía a la muerte, o bueno, lo que se había imaginado que sería cuando sucediera.

Sentía que su cuero era manipulado por muchas manos, no era doloroso pero podía sentir cada tirón, cada rotura. Por su vista pasaban imágenes de lo que había visto y presenciado antes de sentir ese impacto y que se hiciera imposible respirar y mantener la cabeza lucida. Los brazos de Shaoran, la angustia de su voz, todo era tan efímero que por muchos momentos se preguntaba si los sucesos en verdad habían tenido lugar o solo se trataban de algún producto de su imaginación y cuando abriera los ojos iba a despertarse en su celda oscura.

Pudieron haber pasado días de inconciencia y en un momento dado quiso salir de ello así lo que le esperara al otro lado no fuera grato. Intentó abrir los ojos pero los sentía abotargados e inflamados así que desistió.

Algo hizo que su pecho se expandiera sin que ella lo ordenara y le hacía pensar en si su cerebro se había separado de las funciones vitales. "Muévete" ordenó a su órgano cognoscitivo para que a su vez este ordenara a su brazo derecho que se moviera pero la única respuesta fue el silencio.

Quietud total.

Puede que estuviera muerta después de todo. Se dio nuevamente la expansión en su pecho y el aire volvió a salir ordenadamente. Vaya sensación incomoda. A su alrededor, frente y dentro de sí era testigo de una oscuridad tan palpable que seguro podía tocar si sintiera algo más aparte de nada.

Los sonidos también llegaban en una especie de clavo morse; imagen, chasquido, borrón, borrón, imagen y chasquido otra vez. Luego algo más, un sonido con el que se sentía bastante familiarizada desde aquella vez que fue hospitalizada mucho tiempo atrás, algo igual había estado sonando cada vez que sentía a su pesado corazón palpitar.

Una puerta, sí, eso era una puerta abriéndose o eso le decían sus oídos. Pasos pesados, seguramente se trataba de su captor que había venido a despertarla para que desayunara. La tocaba, sentía que estaba tocando alguna parte de su rostro. Una luz titilante se movió repetidamente frente a sus ojos e intento seguirla o apartarse sin poder llegar a lograrlo.

Luego nuevamente la oscuridad, alguien o algo le daba golpecitos en alguna parte inferior de su cuerpo; ¿Tal vez sus rodillas? Algo frio se posó en su pecho pasando por encima de su respiración involuntaria. Silencio.

De repente quiso ponerse a llorar y lo hubiera hecho de haber podido. Esto, su estado actual y sus acciones tampoco le habían traído la paz a su alma. Se sentía como debía sentirse un bebe cuando estaba dentro de su madre; en silencio, oscuridad y ruidos desconocidos de vez en cuando. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

/*/

El olor penetrante del alcohol y las pesadas palmadas en sus mejillas hicieron que Shaoran por fin regresara a la conciencia, pero cuando una lluvia de recuerdos dio la bienvenida a su vista pensó que hubiera sido mejor quedarse en la inconciencia. De repente las imágenes de Sakura, pálida, mortecina y fría, sin que sus ojos esmeraldas lo vieran, en sus brazos, violentada y con un tiro en su pecho que iba dirigido hacia él...

Los ojos se le llenaron de indeseables lagrimas inmediatamente pero podía justificarse ante las personas que lo estaban viendo que eran producto de lo que le habían dado a oler y no por que la culpa lo estuviera matando de frente y tampoco por que no pudiera contener el aluvión de su impotencia y desesperación que estaban haciendo lo posible por estrujarle todo el cuerpo. Finalmente su vista se aclaró y quien estaba ante él con un algodón impregnado de alcohol era su buen amigo Eriol que lo miraba con preocupación.

No necesitaba eso en ese momento. Las preguntas impregnaban boca dándole el sabor de la sequedad, pensaba que tal vez la preocupación que irradiaba su amigo se debía a que no sabía cómo decirle que Sakura había muerto. Parpadeó un poco y las lágrimas indeseables pero sentidas hicieron un magnánimo esfuerzo por salirse de las cuencas de sus ojos pero las limpio rápidamente de su rostro y comenzó a sentarse precariamente en la camilla. Seguramente aún se hallaban en el hospital. Miró expectante a Eriol pero el negó con la cabeza.

– – Aun sigue inconsciente – Si, bueno, eso a que estuviera muerta era algo casi celestial. Una noticia que sabía que se merecía tanto como merecía ser santificado. Probablemente la ironía era la mejor manera de lidiar con la realidad.

Eriol le pasó el móvil y de inmediato llamó a su jefe de seguridad, necesitaba saber que había pasado después de que se retiraron en esa terrible huida y sabía que aunque Liu no se hubiese quedado seguramente ya había enviado equipos de seguridad, forenses y demás para verificar la zona y saber que había sido esa espantosa vibración que habían sentido en el aparato, no podía ser una turbulencia.

– – Una explosión – fue la respuesta que recibió de Liu apenas le indago – no fue propiciada por ninguno de nuestros hombres ni creo que tampoco por los de ellos, el fuego ya fue evacuado y el equipo forense se encuentra en camino para la adecuada investigación e identificación de los cuerpos si es que quedo algo para identificar – terminó su jefe de seguridad.

– – Bien, necesito saber si ese bastardo está muerto porque si no es así lo buscare para asesinarlo yo mismo – Shaoran sabía que era la ira quien hablaba pero desde que se había enterado de la verdad lo único que le interesaba, aparte de que Sakura viviera, era cobrar venganza sobre lo que había sufrido. Era curioso que nadie quisiera cobrar venganza sobre él mismo por lo que le había hecho a ella pero prometió dejar de martirizarse con eso si ella al final lo perdonaba.

El silencio fue la única respuesta a su última sentencia pero sabía que Liu al otro lado compartía la misma opinión en una muy grande escala. Cortó la línea y transmitió a Eriol lo único que quería hacer en ese momento.

– –Quiero verla –

/+/

Eriol era seguido por Shaoran en el largo pasillo de ese costoso hospital, era el que tenían que cruzar antes de llegar al imponente vestíbulo donde después subirían al gran y acristalado ascensor y de ahí hasta donde estaba la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Mientras subían por el lento ascensor Eriol se obligó a relatarle a Shaoran lo que el médico le había dicho ya que este parecía haberse desconectado del mundo en el momento en que le había dicho lo de su hijo en formación y nonato. Había sido difícil y sorprendente ver a su amigo desmoronarse de esa manera después de ser el más grande bastardo que había conocido, fuerte, casi que de piedra e implacable pero de repente sus rodillas cuando el peso de la realidad había caído sobre sus hombros y la idea de estar tan cerca de perder a la joven Sakura lo sacudía hasta hacerle perder el conocimiento y sabía perfectamente que fue por eso. Solamente una persona que amara a otra podía caer de esa manera ante una amenaza de esa magnitud.

El olor aséptico de la sala de espera de la UCI (llamaremos así a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos) les dio la bienvenida. En el escritorio de recepción había una enfermera digitando en el frente y se volvió a mirarlos serena y clínicamente.

– – Venimos a ver a Sakura Li – dijo imponentemente Shaoran.

– – ¿Nombre? –

– – Shaoran Li, es mi esposa – la expresión estoica de ella no cambio, anotó el nombre en una tablilla.

– – Solamente entrará una persona – Eriol dio un paso atrás seguramente huyendo de seria una tromba de Shaoran si hacia algún esfuerzo por adelantarlo en visitar a su esposa. Este desapareció por la puerta con la enfermera. Él se quedó largo rato mirando la entrada y luego sintió que una suave mano se posaba en su hombro, se volvió y fijo su mirada en la hermosa, pálida y llorosa Tomoyo. Se volvió completamente y la abrazó. Había enviado por ella horas atrás cuando habían llegado pero tuvo que esperar a organizar todo un operativo de seguridad para ella ya que no quería correr riesgos, si a ella le pasara algo mínimamente similar a lo que le había pasado a Sakura estaba seguro de que estaría en la misma situación que Shaoran, devastado y destruido.

Tomoyo le devolvió el abrazo con creces mientras le agradecía por todo aunque técnicamente él no hubiese hecho nada. La acogió en sus brazos dando gracias por seguir vivo y poder hacerlo. Se embebió en sus dulces labios con ansia pero ella no retrocedió ante su avance, lo abrazó con más fuerza mientras las tibias lágrimas manchaban las mejillas de ambos.

Cuando terminó se sentaron en un sillón cercano y ahí Eriol le relató lo sucedido. Sintió una pesada opresión en el pecho al ver como el dolor deformaba las delicadas facciones de Tomoyo (inclusive así se veía impresionantemente bella) a medida que se enteraba de la verdad.

– – ¿Cómo pudo...?– decía la joven mientras lágrimas de compasión se dejaban caer incesantemente de sus ojos – ¿Cómo es que está viva aun después de todo eso? –

Eriol solo la abrazó porque no tenía idea de cómo contestar a esa pregunta. No sabía los misterios de la vida y la muerte ni por qué algunas personas tenían el beneficio de vivir y otras no. Lo único claro que podía sacar era que a su modo de ver era un tipo bizarro de lección y oportunidad que el crudo destino estaba dando a su amigo.

/*/

El silencio que seguía a los pasos de Shaoran en el encerado y pulcro piso era precedido por los pitidos coordinados de los otros pacientes alojados en esa unidad que, como Sakura, se encontraban en estado crítico.

Cada uno de ellos con su propia historia, con una situación más difícil que otra y con suerte de estar tan vivos como sus condiciones se lo permitían.

Distinguió a lo lejos en el último cubículo de la derecha el castaño tono de cabello de Sakura, caminó rápidamente pero aun así cuidadoso de no romper ese silencio monitorizado aunque en el fondo sentía que ningún habitante de esa unidad estaba consiente de nada. En la puerta de vidrio del cubículo había un letrero rojo que rezaba "aislamiento" el lado de unas batas desechables y tapabocas. Suponía que se trataba de evitar al máximo que alguna bacteria infectara el pulmón o corazón recién intervenidos. Su pecho volvió a estrujarse cuando la imagen de ella finalmente le devolvió la mirada cuando estuvo dentro. La palidez extrema era impresionante ya que había perdido mucha sangre y las ojeras negras en su demacrado rostro eran huellas del sufrimiento que había pasado.

Acercó su mano envuelta en un guante de goma y rozó la inmaculada superficie de la frente cuya frialdad traspasaba el material que cubría su mano. Quiso que fuera posible transmitirle todo su propio calor pero tenía intravenosas por todos lados y un tubo en la boca que sustituía su respiración así que sus deseos tuvieron que ser de nuevo contenidos. Por su mente pasaron todos esos momentos en que pudo tenerla como quería en ese momento, en esos días en que intentó ignorar su existencia encerrado en su propio egoísmo y manteniéndola a ella bajo su yugo.

La vida te daba las más duras lecciones y con esta finalmente estaba comenzando a aprender.

Jamás en la vida se le había ocurrido pensar en la posibilidad de engendrar un hijo, alguien a quien heredar sus genes y fortuna. Pero había caído en el momento en que se enteró de que ella había estado embarazada porque una imagen de un hijo con ella lo había hecho caer de rodillas. Era impresionante como la mente podía jugar esa clase de juegos. Luego al saberlo perdido y a ella al borde de la muerte la perspectiva había cambiado.

Por primera vez aceptó que podía ser algo más que un hombre solitario, podía ser padre, tal vez no el mejor dado sus antecedentes pero ella podía estar ahí, ella se lo impediría porque ella si sería una madre maravillosa. Tenía demasiada ternura y amor para dar aunque quizá él mismo se había encargado de matar hasta eso en ella.

Se bajó el tapabocas y acercó sus labios a esa frente.

– –No me dejes – susurró contra la cenicienta piel. Sabía que no tenía derecho a pedir nada de eso pero lo ansiaba tanto que no importaba, quería tener la oportunidad de pedirle perdón, de prometerle que nunca más la volvería a descuidar y que sería el mejor esposo. Tocó con cuidado la mano que estaba menos maltratada y le dijo lo único que podía decir. – Te amo tanto – pero dentro de sí lo seguía repitiendo una y otra vez y también rogarle que lo amara.

Estuvo de pie a su lado durante mucho tiempo, nunca supo exactamente cuánto. Cuando las luces comenzaron a hacerse más claras por la oscuridad exterior supo que ya era de noche, quería seguir ahí pero la enfermera vino a sacarlo ya que no podía permanecer más tiempo. Cuando salió respiró un olor diferente al de la muerte rondando, vio al fondo a la doncella de Sakura inclinada sobre el regazo de Eriol aparentemente dormida, él acariciaba lentamente los largos cabellos y tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Shaoran sintió envidia, de la buena si es que ese tipo de sentimiento existía. Su amigo había seguido sus sentimientos sin importarle nada más y él en cambio había dejado que el orgullo y el deseo de una venganza fueran más fuertes que sus nacientes y poderosos sentimientos hacia ella.

Y ahora Eriol tenía a la mujer que amaba a su lado y el tenia a la suya al borde de la muerte y esperando que las fuerzas incontrolables de la naturaleza decidieran si era digna y afortunada de abandonar el mundo cruel en el que había sido puesta o debía quedarse y así ser testigo del momento en que su maldito esposo callera de rodillas a pedirle perdón.

Habló con el médico y este le dijo que la recuperación seria larga que había muchas probabilidades de un desenlace fatal pero que harían lo posible por salvarla, o más de lo posible, había dicho el medico pacientemente cuando Shaoran había amenazado con muchas cosas si su esposa no mejoraba.

Había sido irracional, pensó sentándose al otro lado de la sala bajo la ahora distraída mirada de Eriol pero nada de lo que sentía en ese momento era racional del todo.

El celular volvió a sonar y contestó a Liu.

– – El equipo de reconocimiento legal ha terminado de recoger las muestras de ADN, había muchos cuerpos calcinados y todos ellos demasiado… como para reconocer a ninguno pero el médico forense asegura que con las muestras de ADN y el equipo adecuado podrán identificarlos a todos y sabremos si entre ellos se encontraba el hombre –

– – No escatimen en gastos ni en nada, sabes lo que quiero, esperaré por noticias – dijo Shaoran escuetamente antes de cortar la comunicación. Eriol finalmente encontró sus ojos comprendiendo y luego siguió velando por el sueño de la doncella, lo único que les quedaba por hacer era esperar.

/*/

La máquina arrojaba cada resultado a medida que la muestra de ADN era puesta en ella para ser analizada. Uno a uno los cabecillas de famosas bandas de delincuentes iban cayendo en la lista de muertos y también algunos de sus secuaces, la investigación apremiaba y Liu quería ver ese rostro que habían identificado por una fotografía antigua facilitada por el padre de la joven. Tenía que verlo para tranquilizarse y también al señor, si el hombre estaba muerto sería más fácil capturar a todos sus compinches. No funcionarían bien si nadie los lideraba y aun cabía la posibilidad de que el hombre hubiera endilgado la misión a alguien más en caso de que pasara algo. Las penúltimas y últimas muestras cotejadas pusieron fin a sus dudas. El rostro fue mezclado con la fotografía del joven coincidiendo en un 99%. Y también vino a caer a la luz la cara del secuestrador cuyo rostro fue cotejado con el retrato hablado que había elaborado el escolta.

No comprendía bien porque ese sicario estaba ahí si se suponía que una vez realizaban su misión eran despedidos e inclusive asesinados para que no hablaran. El hombre estaba muerto y era como si una terrible parte de la sombra que parecía cubrir el destino de la desafortunada muchacha comenzara a desaparecer. Liu reunió todos los detalles para dar la información al señor y se dispuso con otros elementos a la estrategia ofensiva que utilizarían para capturar y extinguir a los secuaces del hombre conocido con Kato Chen Wong.

/+/

Fujitaka estaba acostado en la cama mientras Touya le leía los pormenores de lo acontecido. Su hijo había llegado de Japón algunas horas antes y se había enterado de la totalidad la historia tras la persecución de su hermana y tal y como su padre se sentía bastante impotente al respecto.

– – Aun no puedo creer que después de todo ese tiempo ese hombre aun quisiera vengarse por lo de mamá.–

– – Hay algunos sentimientos que por su poder pueden volverse obsesivos y dañinos– Comento Kinomoto metiéndose la medicina en la boca. Touya miraba a su padre con preocupación ya que los últimos acontecimientos parecían haber mermado aún más la salud de su padre. Ambos sabían que la hora andaba cerca pero todo lo pasado parecía haberse llevado por delante lo poco que le quedaba. Posterior a la ingesta de la medicina el hijo hizo silencio para que su padre pudiera descansar todo lo en paz que podía en su estado.

Salió de la habitación y se dedicó a recorrer la casa con sus inmensos pasillos. Salió al jardín después identificando en cada rincón de este el estilo y mano de su hermana. Su hermanita. ¿Cómo era posible que todo hubiera terminado así? Fue criado como su padre, escondiendo cualquier sentimiento fraternal para así ser implacable y aprender a llevar las riendas de la villa, fue obligado por estas y muchas razones más a esconder la ternura que su hermana despertaba en él para que fuera menos dolores en el momento en que ella tuviera que dejar la villa.

La casa era una extensión llena de lujos que le eran familiares, otros que no tanto. Cuando paso derecho por el comedor accionó la puerta de entrar a la cocina pasando a esa olorosa y a la vez agradable estancia. Al parecer había una persona ahí cocinando, estaba en el fondo de la cocina, frente a la estufa con el pelo llameante y rojo recogido en un severo moño y dejando a la vista la nuca y la extensión de piel más blanca que Touya alguna vez hubiera visto. De espaldas no podía calcular su edad pero tenía el cuerpo muy bien formado como pudo darse cuenta a pesar del estricto uniforme que portaba. Se movía con gracia en la estufa pero algo le decía que se moviera con gracia independientemente de la actividad que estuviera haciendo. Se acercó de alguna manera hipnotizado por sus suaves movimientos oliendo en el aire lo que cocinaba que le recordó dolorosamente a su madre.

En un segundo ella se dio la vuelta con rapidez y el cucharon que empuñaba se convirtió en un arma defensora. Los fieros ojos color miel lo atraparon de inmediato. Era una mujer, mayor que él o eso creía y aun así lo hacía sentir como un adolescente. Se puso en posición defensiva esperando que ella lo atacara con esa absurda arma pero ella también se había quedado estática. Luego bajó el cucharon lentamente e hizo una fina reverencia.

– – Perdón señor, no lo reconocí –

Lo cual era cierto a medias, Kajo sabía quién era porque cuando el señor Liu le conto sobre los pormenores de la misión de vigilar a la señora Li se había enterado de lo que su familia había hecho al entregarla tan libremente al señor Li, había visto la foto de su padre y la foto de ese muchacho… ¿Hombre? ¿Chico? ¿Cómo podía denominarlo?; de elevada estatura, anchos hombros ojos oscuros y penetrantes, piel bronceada. Pocas veces se podían ver prospectos tan atractivos, de hecho aparte de los señores Li y Hiragizawa era el más atractivo que había visto alguna vez y está clavando su intensa mirada en ella.

– – Fue mi culpa, entré sin anunciarme – respondió dándole a Kajo un atisbo de su oscura y profunda voz.

– – ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – preguntó ella en un indiscutible intento de que él se fuera

– – Quisiera una manzanilla para mi padre, si es posible – dijo amable y pausadamente sentándose con pulcritud en una de las sillas que rodeaban al mesón de la cocina. Kajo se dio la vuelta y uso a bajo calor el guisado que estaba preparando. Consiguió la hierba en la nevera y comentó como quien no quería la cosa y como para aligerar el ambiente, que al menos en la opinión de ella, estaba caldeándose con rapidez;

– – No será tan buena como la de la señorita Daidoji.

El silencio fue su única contestación Kajo levantó la mirada levemente para ver que el chico seguía mirándola fijamente, se dio la vuelta para no verlo y esperaba que lo que él estuviera viendo le agradara.

No, eso no. Desde que había centrado sus energías en su carrera de espía se habían olvidado de amores juveniles y había echado por tierra cualquier relación que había querido nacer. Ahora tenía un puesto más tranquilo y estaba agradecida por ello, no quería decir que…

Puso a hervir el agua antes de divagar más.

/+/

Obligado por Eriol, Shaoran decidió ir a cambiarse y comer algo a la casa aunque dudaba mucho que pudiera disfrutar de ninguna de las dos actividades. La imagen de Sakura postrada en la cama era en lo único en lo que podía pensar y también en el embarazo perdido. Ni siquiera lograba entender por qué el destino de ambos se había cruzado pero no iba a intentar hacerlo, su propósito era recuperarla.

Cuando entró en la camioneta Liu lo esperaba en ella, le pasó la Tablet con toda la información recopilada y Shaoran la vio toda con ojo clínico. El bastardo estaba muerto y con la cantidad de pruebas de balística cuerpos y muchas otras cosas recopiladas era cuestión de tiempo que los demás allegados del hombre cayeran. No iban a carecer de pruebas y era lo que importaba. Cuando llegó a la casa se encerró por una hora en su habitación y salió renovado excepto por su ceño fruncido y las ojeras y marcas de preocupación en su rostro. Llamo a Liu y le hizo redactar un poder en el que sería su mejor amigo el que estaría frente a empresas Li mientras la ausencia de su presidente se prolongara. La intención era no desprenderse de todo del manejo de su empresa pero sabía que Eriol lo haría bien. Después de una vida de anteponer sus propios intereses y su empresa ahora no tenía miramientos en cedérsela a su amigo.

Tomó el auto blindado y con dos escoltas siguiéndolo en el camino salió hacia la clínica.

/*/

Las horas se alargaban de manera penosa, cada latido era marcado cada signo de cambio era notado. No había mucho por hacer excepto esperar. Nunca algo se le había hecho tan larga una espera a Shaoran. Se sentía agotado mentalmente pero no dejaba que ese cansancio menguara en sus esfuerzos por ser la primera persona que Sakura viera cuando abriera los ojos. Las enfermeras lo miraban ceñudas cada vez que lo veían ya que se encargaba de repetirles a todas que su esposa debía ser correctamente lavada, cuidada y respetada.

– –Como si no lo supiéramos ya – comentó una de ellas al verlo acercarse a su mujer para checarla. Muchas de ellas más que ceño lo que sentían por ese hombre era compasión y por la enferma algo de envidia. Según ellas debía ser maravilloso tener a alguien como ese hombre cuidándola y protegiéndola.

Ninguna de ellas expresaba con palabras sus pensamientos y estos eran relacionados con que la frágil jovencita no lo iba a lograr. A pesar de todos los cuidados y medidas de bioseguridad ella había contraído una infección pulmonar y su débil sistema inmunológico apenas podía contener la infección y la ingesta de medicamento antibióticos.

Las esperanzas de Shaoran morían con cada día que pasaba pero aun así se negaba a dejarse vencer. La llamaba en sueños, en sus oraciones y en toda ocasión que podía, pero en el fondo de su ser sabía que la estaba perdiendo.

/*/

Otras dos semanas y era la última casa que allanaban de todos los secuaces del hombre. Uno a uno habían caído y la gran mayoría, sino todos, estaban bajo custodia de la policía china. Los progresos habían sido sorprendentes y todo parecía indicar que el peligro había terminado. Pero no para su señora… pensó Liu mientras tecleaba un correo para que Li lo revisara. En esas dos arduas semanas había tenido que ser intervenida dos veces más, una de ellas para reforzar las válvulas cardiacas y otra para drenar sus pulmones de líquido, afectados después del tiro. Fueron procedimientos complejos y cada vez que Shaoran firmaba los consentimientos informados* para que pudiera ser intervenida sentía que firmaba la sentencia de muerte de su esposa.

Eriol le había comunicado horas antes de un movimiento bancario y negocio prominente, le había dado todas las indicaciones a seguir, este las había seguido al pie de la letra y ahora la asociación era muchos millones de yenes más rica.

Sakura salió en relativa estabilidad de sus procedimientos algo que Shaoran agradeció y luego nuevamente se sumió en la espera acuciante. Eriol acompañaba todos los días a Tomoyo a visitarla, lo poco que les permitían verla, y después pasaban el resto de tiempo juntos. Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mencionar algo de su matrimonio pero Eriol no se había quedado quieto y en secreto había ido preparando cosas. Su inconsciente más positivo que, tal como había hecho en otras ocasiones similares y anteriores, Sakura iba a sobrevivir, aunque nunca de ellos supiera lo que iba a pasar después de que sus ojos se abrieran de la inconciencia.

/*/

El prado se extendía uniformemente ante ella. Sabia, o eso creía, que llevaba mucho tiempo caminándolo aunque no podía calcularlo, podían ser días, meses o años, u horas y ahí seguía el mismo camino y el mismo cielo que descubrió después de su siniestra oscuridad cuando creyó que la muerte por fin había llegado para llevársela una especie de luz espiritual que la cegó momentáneamente y después toda esa claridad y ese prado verde, oloroso e interminable. Cuando quería hablar no podía hacerlo ya que su voz salía muda, como fuera que pasara eso y curiosamente tampoco podía llenarse de desesperación pues la paz y el silencio eran tan grandes que no había cabida para tal sentimiento. Pero dentro de sí aún seguía siendo egoísta y deseando poder tener claridad en la ubicación en la que se encontraba. Los pasos siguieron dándose y la nada seguía extendiéndose. ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar?

De repente y sin saber cómo sus pasos la llevaron a lo que nunca creyó que iba a encontrar, el límite del prado, como si de repente hubiese aparecido ahí frente a ella porque lo había pedido. El fin del camino pastado implicaba un inexorable y bastante poco franqueable vacío y abismo. Después de tantas horas de _nada_ aquello le pareció chocante. Dio unos pasos tentativos para acercarse al barranco lo más que sus pequeños pies le permitieron. Se agachó y tomo un puñado de tierra y una piedra del límite. Lo lanzó al frente y comprobó que al menos ese barranco si tenía gravedad. Miro a ambos lados hallando que la línea separadora era infinita, dejándole así solamente dos opciones, ir hacia atrás y seguir en la nada o lanzarse de frente a lo que seguramente sería una muerte segura. Sopesó sus opciones pero ninguna carta en su mano era una opción viable deseo tener más opciones pero tal como creyó que pasaría ahí si no se manifestó nada diferente a lo que la rodeaba.

Atrás o adelante. Ser o no ser. Preguntas a las que no tenía respuesta pero pareció solo en ese momento que alguien más decidió por ella porque de repente una fuerza desconocida, algo sin nombre ni identidad que al mismo tiempo podía ser su misma acallada conciencia pareció empujarla a la decisión más sabia y estúpida de todas. Miro hacia atrás y sus pies se movieron sin que lo pidiera hacia adelante, a la caída segura. No podía devolverse, pensó al intentar dar un paso atrás, casi creyó que caería y se aferraría al pasto para no caerse pero era muy tarde para eso, el poder la hizo trastabillar y sin poder aferrar e a nada más que ella misma cayo libremente al vacío. Mientras la oscuridad volvía a tragársela y la sensación de vacío se asentaba en su estómago supo que había cometido un error al dejar de luchar para caerse.

/*/

Una alarma sonaba traqueteantemente en la cabeza de Shaoran, era tan incómoda como podía ser la que lo despertaba en sus días de trabajo, pero tenía una cadencia diferente, fija, no intermitente, escondió la cabeza bajo la cobija y en el sillón en que estaba incómodamente recostado. Luego cayó en cuenta de donde estaba, en la salita pequeña de la UCI…

La sala de espera…

Sus ojos se dispararon abiertos sacudiéndole la somnolencia en un segundo y temerosamente vio a un equipo de enfermeras y médicos entrar rápidamente a la unidad, se puso de pie llevado por el instinto y pensando que ellos seguramente seguirían derecho o se pasarían de largo a otro cubículo que no fuera el de su esposa pero sus peores temores se vieron confirmados cuando entraron al cubículo de la joven rápidamente y comenzaron a actuar sobre ella. La alarma no era otra cosa que el monitor avisando que el corazón se había detenido o estaba muy cerca de hacerlo. Aparto sus cobijas de sus hombros y estas cayeron sobre Eriol de cuya presencia se percató en ese momento, este con magníficos reflejos se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y aferro a Shaoran haciéndole una llave e impidiéndole entrar rápidamente, se ganó un doloroso codazo y un puño pero no lo soltó, solo basto una mirada entre ellos para saber que pasaba y aunque el doctor los había prevenido contra ello era difícil ver que después de todo las sospechas no habían estado infundadas.

–¡Suéltame, maldita sea! – gritó Shaoran haciendo más fuerza contra Eriol y sintiendo que la desesperación le estaba robando el aire a la par que los brazos de su amigo deteniéndolo, no podía hacer suficiente fuerza mientras observaba impotente como la vida comenzaba a abandonar el cuerpo de su esposa. Miro trabajar a los médicos rápidamente, evidentemente expertos en ese tipo de situación e hizo todo tipo de promesas y juramentos como si estuviera en un templo si su Sakura se salvaba. Aun a distancia pudo ver a alguien que parecía esforzarse más que los demás, un médico joven y atractivo que no había visto antes. Hizo caso de los para nada oportunos celos y siguió viendo como intentaban reanimarla, habían comenzado a desfibrarla* y la secuencia continuaba mientras Shaoran luchaba con sus demonios interiores.

Cuando toda actividad pareció mermar sobre Sakura se temió lo peor.

– ¡Que me sueltes, maldición, necesito saber!

– No puedes entrar ahí y menos en este estado, solo estarás haciéndole mal– susurró Eriol.

– ¡No estaré haciéndole nada si está muerta! – dijo Shaoran odiando la palabra y forcejeando con más ganas.

– ¿Cómo demonios puedes decir eso? – dijo Eriol viéndolo en su lucha y finalmente soltándolo cuando los médicos salieron de la UCI y dejaron a las enfermeras para que recogieran todo lo que habían tenido que utilizar. Shaoran los interceptó antes de que pidieran irse y los hizo detenerse a que le explicaran qué diablos había pasado.

Y era lo que le habían dicho desde el principio. Había una muy clara y ahora cierta posibilidad de que la joven esposa Li no sobreviviera a la recuperación.

–¿Cómo puede ser posible? , han hecho todo lo que les he dicho –

– Por más que hagamos todo lo que se pueda, señor Li, sigue siendo la dueña de su cuerpo si no reacciona como esperamos al tratamiento es algo que se nos sale de las manos y también a usted. Sabe que es una muchacha muy frágil y la condición en la que llego nos hace pensar y esperar lo peor –

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó señalando el cubículo y a las enfermeras.

– Un paro cardiaco – Shaoran se quedó rígido y solo lo sostuvo la mano de Eriol.

– ¿Puede volver a suceder? –

– Si, y en algún momento puede ser mortal, puede que si hay una próxima vez no podamos reanimarla –

Claro y conciso, el peligro de muerte aun no había pasado, las garras de esa perra de la muerte no dejaban de cernirse sobre su mujer y no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

El grupo de médicos se retiró y Shaoran se sentó en el sillón más próximo. Esperar… maldita palabra que se repetía una y otra vez.

/*/

La caída era eterna.

Después de lo que creyó que serían muchos metros la sensación de vacío dejó de existir y solo veía la oscuridad a su alrededor, no venía formas de tierra ni piedritas que le hicieran daño. ¿Estaba muriendo? ¿Finalmente?

Bien podía ser, había saltado casi que voluntariamente como solo una suicida haría. La misma decisión que había tomado como cuando eligió sacrificar su vida para salvar la de Shaoran. Definitivamente no era un haz con las decisiones correctas. No había sabido elegir ni una sola cosa bien en su vida, había escogido hacer caso a su padre y casarse con Li Shaoran de ahí y todas las desiciones erróneas que habían tomado le habían costado la vida. Esperaba que si había una existencia más allá de su muerte pudiera elegir que animal quería ser que no fuera el humano, complejo y mártir. Cerró los ojos y abrazo su destino una vez más.

/*/

El doctor Yue Tsukishiro abrió la carpeta con la historia clínica de Li Sakura, esa enferma jovencita a cuyo caso había sido asignado unos días atrás. Se había aprendido su historia de la A a la Z, pero nunca se cansaba de mirar la foto que la encabezaba como si fuera la cruenta hoja de vida de una existencia de desastre. Seguramente alguien tan joven no merecía sufrir toda esa enfermedad, se sentía poco ético al querer saber más de ella de lo que había escrito en su historial de salud, quería saber cuáles habían sido las circunstancias que la habían llevado a casarse tan joven y a ser secuestrada por un extraditable.

Pero supuso que tenía que esperar. Como médico podía acercarse más que como hombre y aun no sabía cuál era la verdad de su velado interés, lo único que quería es que la muchacha sobreviviera y así poder llegar a conocerla. Aun sentía en sus manos las dos paletas que transmitieron la electricidad al corazón de la joven para volverlo hacer andar. Se habían enfrentado a la invisible y silenciosa muerte y habían vencido, al menos esta batalla, la guerra por la muchacha apenas parecía comenzar.

En ese momento comenzaron a tocar la puerta y murmuro el adelante.

Entro la enfermera, la que había sido su extraña mano derecha desde que había entrado a ese hospital, ella lo trataba con una deferencia extraña que no le molestaba pero comenzaba a sospechar el motivo. Yue siempre se había considerado maldito por la belleza masculina con la que había sido maldecido, nadie parecía ver más allá del simple físico y temía que esa enfermera estaba comenzando a sufrir de lo mismo. La apreciaba pero si las cosas seguían así tendría que dejarle en claro las cosas.

Ella le entregó otro historial y lo miro con ojos que no eran otra cosa que anhelantes, le dijo que tenía que retirarse y que ordenara las historias en un rincón.

Cuando Rubi Akisuki vio salir al Dr. Tsukishiro pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Sentir su presencia varonil y elegante era algo que le pasaba desde que lo había visto por primera vez, ella era una enfermera recién graduada y él era un médico que empezaba a trabajar, no podía haber nada entre ellos y menos si… ah sí, ahí estaba.

Desde que el medico había ingresado el hospital días atrás, había sido signado al caso de la muchacha de la UCI 15, la pobre jovencita que estaba en tan mal estado. Parecía que no podía dejar de leer el historial de ella porque tal como sospecho lo tenía encima del escritorio, lo cual cerraba cualquier posibilidad de que Rubi pudiera parecerle atractiva, había visto y atendido a la señora Li y sabía que incluso para un hombre era difícil no ver que era una mujer en extremo bella y por la cantidad de personas que venían a verla siempre, una muchacha muy querida.

Acomodó las carpetas encima del escritorio y salió de la oficina para ir a marcar tarjeta de fin de turno.

/*/

El tiempo siguió extendiéndose, las semanas se convirtieron en meses, en los dos meses más terribles que alguien que tuviera un familiar enfermo podía imaginarse. Su vida se redujo a la clínica y a ella, a tomar decisiones para que siguieran intentando salvarle la vida envenenando su cuerpo con medicamentos y haciendo más y más incisiones en ella. La buena noticia su corazón parecía haber seguido con la recuperación habitual que se espera en el caso de ella, el pulmón era un caso algo diferente y había tenido que seguir con el tubo y drenándola todo ese tiempo. Su cuerpo era alimentado por sondas y afortunadamente no había tomado una nueva infección. Eran buenas noticias, claro que lo era, esperanzadoras, devolviendo la fe en la causa que Shaoran creía perdida.

Le echó la azúcar al café que estaba tomando con Eriol en la cafetería de la clínica.

– Tomoyo dice que quiere casarse finalmente –

– Creí que había dicho que quería esperar a que… ella volviera a la conciencia –

– Dice que me ama y que está segura de que su señora se recuperara y se alegrara de saber que se casó conmigo –

– Es muy optimista – comentó bebiendo un sorbo del dulce café.

– ¿Tu no? –

– El realismo me impide esperar algo –

– Pero el doctor dijo que las cosas estaban mejorando, lentamente pero lo hacían –

– Ese lento es la palabra clave, me impaciento aunque sé que soy un bastardo por hacerlo, ojala pudiera…

El silencio reino, Eriol sabía que era desesperante especialmente con la irascibilidad de Shaoran pero no podía hacer otra cosa que comprenderlo. Sabía que pasaría por algo similar si sus casos fueran contrarios.

/*/

Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura se abrieron lentamente ante el sonido de aves, un sonido que casi creyó olvidado. Creía que se había quedado dormida en su caída pero ahora no estaba cayendo, no… había arena bajo sus dedos o lo que sentía como eso. Si, garzas, sus ojos se demoraron un tiempo en enfocarlas pero ellas estaban ahí. Volando sobre ella en círculos y haciendo un hermoso contraste contra el cielo azul.

Su intento de sentarse falló al inicio, creía que se debía a la sensación de vacío y cuando estuvo sentada se quitó la arena de las manos para poder frotarse los ojos. Estaba en lo que parecía ser una playa o al menos lo que ella pensaba que sería una, había visto muchas fotos y siempre deseo conocerlas pero nunca tuvo oportunidad. Hacía un calor agradable y sus propias ropas habían cambiado, mientras caminaba tenía un vestido negro que no le gustaba, la rodeaba después de la caída creía que había estado desnuda todo el tiempo pero ahora lo que la vestía era un adorable vestido blanco adornado con oro. Se puso de pie al segundo intento y sintió la arena ahora bajo la planta de sus pies. Tal como siempre estaba sola en este nuevo escenario y su única compañera era una balsa pequeña que flotaba en el agua límpida. No lo pensó dos veces y se subió en ella que empezó a andar sin que ella remara ni nada, se alejó de la playa lentamente, las garzas la seguían. El infinito volvía a extenderse pero no tenía preguntas que hacerse, solo un destino al que volver aunque ella misma no supiera de qué iba a ir su nueva historia.

/*/

Empezó a ahogarse apenas tuvo conciencia, tenía algo atravesado en su garganta y empezó a moverse profusamente como si algo la hubiera despertado del letargo. Sin abrir los ojos sus manos palparon su rostro descubriendo en él cinta adhesiva que adhería algo a su boca, algo que la estaba ahogando pero que al mismo tiempo no la dejaba morir.

Quiso gritar pero lo que sea que le estuviera atrofiando la garganta no la dejaba hablar. Abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas para encontrarse en una habitación desconocida, demasiado blanca y limpia. Enfoco su mirada y vio a su derecha un botón rojo llamativo, ordeno a su brazo moverse y este milagrosamente obedeció lo suficiente para presionar una y otra vez con fuerza ese botón rojo que bien podía ser para matarla o salvarla.

Una horda de personas en bata se acercó corriendo y sus ojos enfocaron al que se acercó más, de color de pelo extrañamente grisáceo y ojos profundos azul claro la miraba con una emoción que siempre quiso ver en los ojos de su esposo. Quiso transmitirle su incomodidad con su propia mirada pero alguien más se acercó y con una jeringa inyecto una de las muchas bolsas que colgaban a sus lados.

De inmediato la sensación de sueño se volvió a apoderar de ella tanto así que soltó lo que tenía en la boca y se quedó tan quieta como si no hubiera despertado.

Pero lo había hecho.

Sakura Li Kinomoto había vencido a la muerte simplemente pensando en entregarse a ella.


	26. Chapter 26

**Buenas Noches**

**Les vengo con otro capítulo de la historia. Gracias otra vez por esperar, pero mi trabajo me ha tenido de las trancas y no he podido dedicarle todo el tiempo que quisiera a la historia, quizá encuentren este capítulo muy poco decisivo para la trama pero espero no perderlas por ello, siempre prometo que actualizaré tan pronto como pueda y este es el momento en que he podido, siento mucho haberlas hecho esperar pero saben que no estoy en mi mejor momento. Gracias por todos sus mensajes y las alertas agregadas. **

Dinastía Li

CAPITULO XXVI

El silencio era roto solo por ese pitido que tan bien conocía, era el sonido que hacía eco a lo que sentía en su pecho palpitando fuerte y continuamente. Era el sonido que creyó había dejado de escuchar cuando había muerto, pero no, parecía que esa gracia tampoco le había sido concedida. Tuvo miedo de respirar y volver a sentir esa terrible sensación de que una maquina estaba respirando por ella pero su cerebro obligó a los músculos involuntarios a aspirar lo que podía del aire…

Inspiró hasta donde sus pulmones se lo permitieron, este respiro de aire con olor a medicamento que tanto conocía la trajo de vuelta a la conciencia con una rapidez que no esperaba. Como en un parpadeo.

Por lo que podía sentir ya no había nada ahogándola pero a cambio de eso sentía la familiar piquiña de la cánula de oxigeno en sus fosas nasales. Lo que sea que estuviera respirando por ella ya no estaba ahí y eso le traía un poco de alegría. Lucho contra el deseo de despertarse pero su cuerpo parecía querer volver a la vida aun más que el deseo de ella de quedarse dormida para siempre.

El poder de la mente… quien lo hubiera dicho.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para aclarar su visión borrosa hasta que al fin pudo enfocar precariamente lo que había sobre su cuerpo. Un techo blanco, el mismo que le había devuelto la mirada la última vez que había tenido los ojos abiertos. Una habitación, o eso parecía, desconocida, volvió sus verdes ojos hacia la derecha en el momento en que sintió que alguien estaba trabajando sobre ella, estaba manipulando sus monitores, una banda apretaba su brazo y después lo soltaba.

Sintió la garganta seca y tosió para aclarársela y la creyó en carne viva, tosió otra vez y la enfermera que la estaba manipulando la miró con bondad deteniendo su labor por unos momentos, pareció leerle el pensamiento cuando se acercó y movió su cama para semisentarla y le ofreció con una cucharita varios sorbos de agua.

A Sakura estos le supieron a gloria y agradeció con sus ojos mientras la enfermera anotaba sus constantes vitales en una tablilla.

Así que finalmente había acabado en un hospital.

Recordaba a los médicos sobre ella, y tenía una visión borrosa sobre lo que había pasado en su inconsciencia. Había abrazado la muerte esperando encontrar en ella la paz que siempre había buscado pero estaba de vuelta en ese plano, y debía empezar a aceptarlo para así empezar también a vivirlo. Estrechó su mirada y sintió los parpados inflamados, aun así alcanzó a leer el nombre de la placa que portaba en un lado de la blusa del uniforme de la enfermera que la atendía tan comedidamente "Rubymoon".

-Es un hermoso nombre – intentó decir pero la boca le supo amargo y la voz le salió como el croar de una rana e hizo que la garganta le doliera peor. Seguramente debió hacer una mueca que Ruby interpretó correctamente.

- Gracias, pero es mejor que no hable mucho, le sentará mejor a su garganta si permanece en silencio y bebiendo muchos líquidos por un día o dos, mientras se recupera… - sonriendo beatíficamente le señaló la mesa de noche a su derecha donde había una libreta azul y un bolígrafo – Si así lo desea podrá comunicarse con esto, fue idea de su médico y aquí… - Tomó una de sus manos que al mirarla Sakura descubrió llena de moretones que no recordaba como adquirió, unos curados otros en proceso… intentó retirarla de la de la enfermera tan delicadamente como pudo y la mujer la miró condescendientemente y le dijo: - Ha estado muy enferma y hemos tenido que entrar en su cuerpo por medio de sus venas, tiene una piel muy delicada, se marca con mucha facilidad – tomó la tablilla de la mesita móvil y continuo .- Pero nos alegra que este mejor, a su esposo particularmente le alegrará –

"Yo no tengo esposo" pensó rebeldemente Sakura mirando a la enfermera, intentó inclinarse a recoger la libreta y un tirón la hizo soltar un gemido de dolor. Se había originado en su abdomen superior al lado izquierdo. Se levantó delicadamente el pijama encontrando un tubo que entraba a lo que parecía ser su pulmón. Ahí era donde… ahí había entrado el disparo que se suponía que acabaría con la vida de su esposo y la suya de paso. Un solo vistazo a sus recuerdos y a su vida antes de estar ahí postrada le dijo que no se encontraba "mejor" en absoluto.

Shaoran… sintió dolor al recordarlo, en su pecho, pero ese dolor no era tan físico como espiritual, recordaba el secuestro y el encuentro en el sitio donde guardaban los aviones, la obligación con ella que lo había forzado a rescatarla. Seguramente lo había hecho para evitar habladurías aunque ella sabía en el fondo que a él no le importaba dar que hablar, su historial con amantes en cines, cenas y obras y sus propensiones a ser visto lo decían todo.

No sabía por qué su mente le estaba sacando eso a colación y menos teniendo ante si a esa enfermera.

- Va a tener dolor por un tiempo, pero después retiraremos su tubo torácico y podrá movilizarse con más libertad. No debo decirle tanto pero creo que debería descansar, el doctor vendrá mas tarde a hablarle, seguramente él también se alegrará de saber que está bien –

Cuando mencionó la palabra doctor la mente de Sakura la llevo a los primeros ojos celestes que había visto cuando había despertado hacia…

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde esa ultima vez?

La enfermera se dio la vuelta y salió por uno momento. Sakura intentó encontrar una posición cómoda y se recostó del lado derecho, se preguntó si su médico sería él…

Intentó respirar con normalidad ya que el tubo le impedía volverse con la facilidad que hubiera querido. Sentía el cuerpo agarrotado como si no lo hubiera usado en mucho tiempo y se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado pedirle la fecha a la enfermera o por cuánto tiempo había estado así, había perdido la cuenta de los días y meses durante su cautiverio y se preguntaba…cuanto había pasado…

/*/

Después de tomarse un café con Eriol, Shaoran se dirigió a la sala de espera de la UCI, caminaba mirándose los pies, como si un gran peso estuviera puesto sobre sus hombros, cuando llegó allí se dio cuenta del revuelo que había alrededor y por un momento temió lo peor, hasta que cruzó mirada con una de las enfermeras que estaba en la recepción y su mirada compasiva hablaba de algo diferente a la desgracia, después lo miró piadosamente seguramente sabiendo que era lo primero que iba a preguntar, las puertas de vidrio de la unidad se abrieron y por ella salió uno de los también habituales médicos que veían a los pacientes de ese servicio. Cuando lo vio caminó hacia Shaoran sonriendo beatíficamente.

- Buenas noticias - dijo cuando estuvieron frente a frente poniendo una mano en el hombro de Shaoran – Su esposa acaba de recuperar la conciencia –

Shaoran intentó que sus emociones no lo dominaran más de lo que lo habían hecho, asegurándose de no parecer débil a pesar de pensar muy en el fondo que no le importaba.

- Ella… ella… ¿está bien? – esperaba que el médico entendiera sin palabras lo que quería formular con esa simple pregunta.

- Según la valoración de la enfermera no parece haber ningún tipo de secuela al menos que pueda ser vista a simple distancia, con la evidente excepción del tubo en su pulmón, no parece estar comprometido ningún otro órgano ni tampoco el juicio de realidad, esta desorientada en tiempo pero creo que es muy temprano para sacar alguna conclusión - se adelantó en esto, diciéndolo rápidamente cuando Shaoran, haciendo gala de unos modales deplorables intentó pasarlo sin que terminara de hablar , eso lo detuvo en seco, y se volvió a verlo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –

- Ha pasado por muchas cosas, se ha perdido dos meses de conciencia, ha tenido un aborto – Shaoran se estremeció ligeramente al escucharlo hablar así - No son pocos los factores que pueden determinar si psicológicamente estará afectada, las emociones fuertes, las noticias inesperadas, incluso el más leve estimulo puede alterarla –

- ¿Quiere decir que pueden comprometer su salud? –

- Quisiera poder equivocarme pero después de todo lo que hemos hecho, después de todo lo que ella ha logrado no quiero arriesgarme, ni arriesgarla –

El silencio se hizo el rey por largos minutos, Shaoran apretó los puños y después dejó que la sangre circulara en ellos alejándose lentamente del que había sido su objetivo desde que Sakura había sido secuestrada, abrazarla hasta no tener un aliento mas, pero comprendía al menos en parte el temor del médico por ella. Aunque ansiara verla viva, bien y consiente debía contenerse por su bien. Pero ¿Qué sería del bien de sí mismo? Volvió a repetirse que no debía ser egoísta… no debía pero su elucubración casi llega a su fin en el momento en que vio que ese medico joven que había luchado tan salvajemente para salvarla se adelantaba por el pasillo que llevaba a las unidades y saludaba al médico con el que él estaba hablando.

- Dr. Tsukishiro – dijo saludándolo y estrechando las manos – Señor Li, déjeme presentarle al doctor Yue Tsukishiro quien fue asignado por uno de mis colegas como psiquiatra personal de la señora Li –

Shaoran lo miró gravemente, sintiendo sus celos (injustificados, o eso pensaba él) y vio con disgusto que el muchacho no parecía intimidado por él, solo extendió la mano para saludarlo y la leve cortesía que poseía impidió que Shaoran ignorara esa mano tendida hacia él. La estrechó con fuerza y le sorprendió encontrar que el Dr. Tsukishiro le devolvía todo el apretón como si de alguna inconsciente manera estuviera retándolo.

Shaoran no quiso hacer juicios apresurados ya que seguía pagando por ello, pero nada le impedía pensar que el Dr. Tsukishiro parecía estar midiéndolo como un rival y su instinto masculino parecía querer responder a la afrenta, pero volvió a pensar y se dijo que estaba siendo un idiota ridículo. O tal vez no.

-¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Shaoran como si le estuvieran arrancando la voz.

- Bien, gracias – respondió Tsukishiro con una gracia desafiante.

- Me refería a mi esposa – acentuó cada letra de ese subjetivo y la sonrisa de Tsukishiro se pronunció aun más.

- Empezare a tratarla en unos días pero por su historian clínico y la información que pude recopilar me parece que será una paciente _fascinante_ de tratar-

El acceso de ira y celos volvió a invadirlo con la misma facilidad que la lluvia mojaba en el momento en que escuchó esa definición de labios de ese medicucho, aunque en el fondo de su ser sabía que tenía razón Sakura Kinomoto (corrección: Sakura Li) era una mujer _fascinante _pero solo él, como su esposo, tenía derecho a llamarla así o de cualquier manera agradable. Tsukishiro hizo una ligera reverencia y excusándose se retiró de la charla para ir a pedir historiales a la recepción de la UCI.

- Quiero otro psiquiatra para mi esposa – esta frase salió abruptamente de la boca de Shaoran-

- ¿Perdóneme?- preguntó el médico de más edad sin comprender.

Shaoran seguía experimentando esa sensación nunca antes sentida y seguía diciéndose a sí mismo que los celos no eran buenos consejeros. Lo pensó y demasiado y seguía sintiéndose intransigente ante esa situación.

- Nada, olvídelo – dijo pensando que otra persona había tomado el control de su voz. Puede que se tratara del primer y mínimo signo de lo que se había prometido hacer, cambiar su actitud para con ella, había prometido hacerlo si ella vivía. Se maldijo interiormente y negó con la cabeza callándose la frustración… y después el innegable acceso pero esta vez de emoción oscura al pensar en el momento en que por fin vería a Sakura frente a frente.

El día pasó pero el médico le dijo que prefería que Sakura descansara y él no quería incomodarla, solamente pudo volver a verla cuando era entrada la noche y lo logró porque caso lanzó una amenaza al médico diciéndole que pasaría algo grave si no podía aunque fuera verla.

/*/

Sakura parpadeó indemne cuando la enfermera le dijo que su esposo había querido verla por segunda vez en ese día que se le hacía tan largo como nunca antes, durante las horas que habían pasado desde que había abierto nuevamente los ojos la enfermera Rubí se había encargado de actualizarla en lo que ella consideraba que Sakura debía saber, fue paciente con todas las inquietudes que brotaban de la boca de la joven. La había visto varias veces, la había ayudado a bañarse, a vestirse y había cambiado el parche que sostenía ese tubo fuera de su tórax.

Pero cuando había llegado la noche y ella tenía que irse le había dicho que su esposo quería verla...

No había querido pensar siquiera en Shaoran pero parecía que no podía dejarlo fuera de su vida tan fácil como hubiera querido. No sabía que tenía él que decirle, podía ser que venía a reñirla por haberse atravesado entre la bala y él, o puede que viniera a reprenderla por estar viva y no haber muerto. Había millares de opciones pero todas ellas implicaban verlo y era algo para lo que la joven no se sentía capaz.

Puede que en la duermevela de su inconsciente hubiera encontrado valor para aceptar que moriría a pesar de que había despertado, pero en este plano era valiente contra la muerte si tuviera que vivirla pero no contra la fuerza imparable que era Shaoran Li.

La enfermera la miraba expectante y solamente negó con la cabeza escribiendo en el bloc que quería descansar y que tal vez en la mañana pudiera verlo. Rubí asintió transmitiendo ese deseo al médico de cabecera que asintió y siguió reteniendo con excusas al marido de la joven. Pero después de pasada la hora de visita nocturna no pudo encontrar más pretextos para detenerlo ya que era el tutor legal de la señora Li, esperaba que si ella no quería recibir visitas al menos estuviera dormida para el momento en que el señor Li quisiera verla.

Sakura no podía dormir, no podía encontrar una posición cómoda para su cuerpo sin que su tórax se viera involucrado, según Rubí el tubo seria removido una vez dejara de drenar y aun lo hacía, tenía ese líquido naranja sanguinolento que Rubí desocupaba cada dos horas. Quería cerrar los ojos y así lo hizo, solo escuchó el palpitar de su corazón y espero a que este arrullo le diera un poco de paz…

Detrás de sus ojos las imágenes de lo que había vivido le venían inconscientemente a la memoria, tenia recuerdos de su secuestro y su secuestrador, luego el hombre que la ayudaba… ¿Qué había sido de él? ¿De ellos? esperaba que estuvieran bien… aunque algo muy oscuro dentro de sí le decía que nada estaba bien desde esa situación explosiva, quiso llorar pero sentía los ojos secos y debía intentar dormir… y de verdad lo intentó hasta que los pálpitos de su corazón se convirtieron en pasos… pasos lentos y pesados cuya cadencia conocía mejor que los de ella misma.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que creyera que estaba dormida, intentó regular su respiración y relajar sus músculos mientras dentro de ella se deba una terrible debacle. Aun no se sentía fuerte para enfrentarlo, para decirle a pesar de su falta de valor que quiera vivir lejos de él, que su paso por la muerte le había dado una perspectiva y que quería hacer algo diferente a ser la abnegada, silenciosa, ignorada y adornada esposa de un rico. Seguramente esa nueva oportunidad de vivir significaba algo más que permanecer recluida a los deseos de un marido… ¿no? Quería que hablaran civilizadamente y que él comprendiera que ella no era una obligación con la que tenía que cargar, que le iba a dar la libertad a cambio de que le diera la suya.

-Sakura…- el susurro oscuro, ronco y anhelante estuvo a punto de hacer que abriera los ojos para preguntarse si realmente era su esposo el que estaba hablando o solo se trataba de un espejismo.

Intentó que su corazón no saltara y milagrosamente lo logró, si algo se agitaba en su interior el monitor sería el primero en delatarla. La cadencia de sus latidos no se aceleró y siguió respirando con lo que esperaba fuera normalidad. Después sintió que una mano enorme, cálida y si no se equivocaba temblorosa le tocaba la frente, sentía ese calor traspasándola y estuvo a punto de gemir por la cantidad de sensaciones que esa simple caricia le produjo. No podía serle indiferente y ser consciente de eso en ese momento la hizo odiarse mucho más.

_Sigue durmiendo, o al menos sigue fingiendo que lo haces, sabes que no tienes la suficiente fuerza para verlo otra vez, no después de haber estado tan cerca de no verlo nunca más. _

La mano ahora le acariciaba las mejillas descendiendo hasta sus labios, a su pesar el monitor comenzó a marcar su actividad cardiaca con más velocidad.

Maldito traidor, pensaba ella intentando volver a sosegarse sin conseguirlo, la mano se detuvo momentáneamente y supo, casi que percibió que él se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta. No iba a poder mentir más tiempo y cuando la mano volvió a su frente acariciando la forma de sus cejas sus ojos se abrieron a la ligera oscuridad para verlo por fin frente a sí.

Los ojos de ambos se recorrieron con ansia aunque ninguno de los dos lo sintiera así, Sakura se sentía escaneada a fondo y lo único que podía ver eran los ojos oscuros de Shaoran mirándola a ella de la misma forma. Él no retiraba la mano y no sabía cómo interpretar eso. Simplemente seguirá mirándolo y respirando agitadamente haciendo que el tubo tirara de su piel incesantemente.

Tenía arrugas de tensión en la frente aunque eso no disminuía su atractivo, pensó ella incongruentemente sintiendo que no tenía derecho a ello. Sus ojos eran dos llamaradas que parecían alcanzarla y dejarla otra vez sin nada. No sabía cómo lo hacía pero le sostenía la mirada esperando que él la quitara o hiciera algo más que tocarla y observarla.

Incapaz de seguir soportando la cruda sensación de ese cuerpo extraño apartó a mirada de su amado y taimado esposo y se concentro en intentar acomodarse lo mejor que pudo removiendo con delicadeza la mano que él había dejado apoyada en su rostro.

Shaoran la observaba incapaz de hacer nada más. Después de meses de desear su conciencia ahora se hallaba frente a ella sin poder siquiera emitir una palabra. Había conectado con sus ojos verdes, esos inusuales ojos esmeralda que durante ese momento parecieron devorarlo entero. La cruda emoción de saberla viva anulaba cualquier otra emoción pero no podía moverse, de repente ella quito su mirada y un gesto de dolor deformo sus facciones.

Ella se acomodó en la cama dolorosamente y esperó que fuera él quien dijera la primera palabra como siempre solía hacerlo. Solo que ese silencio volvía a apoderarse de todo. Finalmente después de mucho tiempo se volvió para verlo, puede que inclusive se hubiera ido de la habitación y ella no se diera cuenta, pero no, seguía ahí simplemente observándola. Incapaz de hablarle tanto por el dolor de su garganta como el de su alma se inclinó hacia la mesa de noche, alargó su mano hacia su nuevo método de comunicación y escribió rápidamente lo que le pareció sería lo mejor.

"¿_Qué haces aquí_?"

Era una pregunta que había aprendido a hacerse cada vez que él posaba sus ojos en ella, la diferencia radicaba en que esta vez no había nada negativo en esa mirada, aunque su intensidad estaba comenzando a afectarla. Los ojos de él bajaron a leer lo que ella había escrito. No pensó que esas fueran las primeras palabras que le iba a decir (o en este caso dirigir ya que técnicamente no estaba hablando) Después de meses de imaginarse todo lo que le iba a confesar, a decir y a pedir, se hallaba ahora en estado de silencio chocante, como si cada palabra de su vocablo se hubiera borrado ante ella.

- Me… alegra que estés bien – dijo titubeando como nunca antes había pasado. Sonaba como un tímido impúber y eso lo descolocó con demasiada facilidad.

Sakura intentó que el rencor no se apoderara de lo poco que quedaba sano de sí misma, la tonalidad oscura de su voz no le dejaba adivinar si estaba diciendo la verdad o solamente comentaba eso por deber. Antes de poder detenerse su mano escribió…

"_Me sorprende… normalmente deseabas que estuviera de muchas maneras, menos bien_"

Él leyó en silencio pensando en que se merecía esa primera afrenta, después de todo solo en las últimas semanas que habían estado juntos se había atrevido a sentir algo más que ira hacia esa mujer.

- ¿No puedes hablar? – dijo secamente ante la negativa de ella de usar su voz como si él fuera indigno de escucharla, veía como escribía con esfuerzo y pensaba que…

- Técnicamente no debo usar mi voz hasta que mi garganta este mejor – dijo en un carraspeo y Shaoran volvió a sentirse como el vil gusano que era al escuchar su voz lastimada.

-Lo… lo siento, no sabía – se maldijo por volver a titubear cuando era un experto en las frases completas y cortantes.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo pesadamente y después dijo otra vez:

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – seguramente se había escuchado como una rana cantando pero sinceramente en ese momento dejó de importarle, lo único que quería era que él… la abrazara, y besara y dijera que la amaba pero como era más que evidente que no iba a pasar prefería no tenerlo frente a sí, había sufrido demasiado por él.

- Eres mi esposa, no tengo otro lugar donde estar – contestó después de un momento con una serenidad que estaba lejos de sentir

La mirada escéptica de ella le dio de lleno en el pecho. Por supuesto, ella no sabía que él estaba… que la ausencia de ella en su vida le había hecho darse cuenta de que no podía vivir sin su presencia y, al nunca haber hablado de sus sentimientos antes, confesárselo le iba a llevar más tiempo del que quería. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Bueno – tosió lo mas suavemente que pudo aferrándose a las sabanas. – Ya cumpliste con el protocolo de rigor…ahora debes irte a descansar –

- No voy a moverme de aquí –

Había tal inflexión en su voz que por un momento Sakura se sorprendió, pero luego recordó que él hablaba así, su tono inconmovible la había hecho estremecerse más veces de las que podía recordar, creyó que todos esos meses o días que estuvo secuestrada la habían inmunizado contra él pero la verdad en ese momento se sentía aun más débil que antes de su secuestro.

- Ni por un momento… - iba a terminar la frase cuando él se adelantó tan rápidamente que la asustó, retrocedió dejando a un lado el dolor de su tórax esperando la primera reacción de él pero este solo levantó la mano y poso uno de sus largos y viriles dedos sobre sus labios resecos.

- No se me ocurrió que pudieras tener la garganta tan lastimada, sigue escribiendo –

El tacto de su dedo en sus labios era algo casi intolerable, ella movió la cabeza alejándose de esa caricia y la mano calló lentamente hacia un lado.

"_Ni por un momento pensaría en decirte lo que tienes que hacer, simplemente estoy facilitándote las cosas_"

- Lo más fácil sería que te mejoraras y salieras de esta unidad pronto – dijo poniendo en habla sus deseos.

"_Seguramente eso deberán decidirlo los médicos_"

Shaoran asintió, no tenía idea alguna de cómo abordar una conversación sobre sentimientos con ella, y eso probaba cuan poca era su experiencia en el campo de las emociones. De haber sido otra persona seguramente ya la habría tomado en sus brazos y la hubiera callado a besos y mordiscos en los labios pero la fría reserva y la abnegada mirada que había en su rostro le impedían acercarse como él quería.

Una parte de si, la más salvaje que había aprendido modales de su tío le decía que ella simplemente tenía que amarlo y obedecerle ciegamente ya que había aceptado un matrimonio por conveniencia pero la parte que sabía que ella lo amaba, aunque no se mereciera ese amor, le hacía ser el cuasi torpe adolescente que tenia frente a si a la beldad de su adoración.

- Tu recuperación será lenta por lo que deberás permanecer aquí, yo vendré a verte y estaré cuando me necesites -

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Tu… no debes estar aquí – dijo dejado con un gesto de frustración en bloc y el lápiz en la mesa de noche, volvió a su posición original y lo miro fríamente - Comprendo que la situación te obliga a estar presente pero…- tomo aire para volver a hablar – No necesitas cuidarme ni menos estar acá abandonando toda tu vida -

- No me estoy sacrificando y nadie me obliga a nada, lo sabes bien. – Claro que lo sabía, pensó la joven, si hubiese estado en su mano y ella fuera otra persona lo habría obligado a amarla, pero había cosas que nunca podría ser y esa era una de ellas.

Asintió volviendo a toser y esperó a que él retomara la palabra pero parecía contento de quedarse callado mirándola, le recordaba en tiempo pasado cuando la miraba de la misma manera, como si estuviera analizando cada poro de su piel, cada pestaña de sus parpados y cada cabello de su cabeza.

Volvió a acomodarse de manera que se pudo recostar y esperó a que el sueño llegara pero no era fácil teniéndolo frente a ella.

- En verdad, me siento aliviado de que estés consiente otra vez -

Ella afirmó con la cabeza incapaz de hacer nada mas, no comprendía el empeño de él en quedarse viéndola, como si de alguna manera le costara trabajo estar ahí. A pesar de su cansancio le hizo a él la pregunta que sabía que era el único que podía responder.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – fue la última palabra que emitió en mucho tiempo.

Shaoran suspiró y tomó una incómoda silla de hospital para sentarse acechando la cabecera de la cama. Le dolió verla con el tubo todavía y le dolió mas verla reacomodarse una y otra vez incomoda. Haciendo a un lado todas las precauciones del médico y esperando que ella no se fuera a enloquecer por su imprudencia comenzó a relatarle en lenta cadencia todos los hechos tal y como él los había vivido desde que ella fue secuestrada, tal vez mas adelante pudieran hablar de cómo había sido la experiencia por parte de ella pero ahora le relataba solamente por que ella se lo había pedido, parecía tan perdida y pequeña en esa cama de cuidados intensivos que solo quería guardársela en el bolsillo para su propio deleite.

Paso contándole las llamadas y el proceso que siguió después cuando empezaron recibir llamadas anónimas dando detalles que solo un traidor podía saber. Le conto que el escolta con quien estaba era el único que había quedado vivo de todos con los que iba ese día y que después de que fue llevada del hangar todo había explotado y nadie había quedado vivo. Con esa inflexión al decir que ninguno de esos bastardos lo había logrado los ojos de Sakura se dieron a las lágrimas que secó penosamente de sus mejillas acartonadas.

- No debí decirte nada – dijo Shaoran frenando el impulso de inclinarse y secarle el mismo las lágrimas especialmente cuando se movió en la silla y ella volvió a apartarse.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero no sabía si estaba afirmando que no debió decirle nada o simplemente negaba para autorizarlo a que continuara.

- Debes descansar, mañana nos veremos otra vez – iba a inclinarse a darle un beso en la frente pero se lo pensó mejor. Aunque ardía en deseos de hacerlo estaba seguro de que ella se lo impediría.

- Gra…- tosió sonoramente y tomó aire con fuerza – Gracias por decírmelo –

- No creo que haya hecho bien pero supongo que no he hecho muchas cosas bien-

La mirada de ella busco la suya y él la sostuvo nuevamente cautivado por la forma almendrada y verde de sus ojos. Cómo la amaba. Ella se recostó en la cama y apoyó finalmente su cabeza en la almohada cerrando los ojos y diciendo:

-Adiós –

Él espero a que se durmiera para salir de esa casi prisión.

Cerró los ojos y se agarró partes del cabello desesperado por hacer algo más que dejarla esa noche allí sabiendo que ya estaba en este plano. Nada había salido como lo había esperado, no había sido capaz de gritarle que la amaba y que no conocía alegría mayor a la de saber que estaba viva. Sacó el móvil y tecleó un mensaje para Eriol comunicándole las nuevas, seguramente iría en la mañana con la doncella para ver a Sakura y a partir de ahí no tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar en privado hasta que ella terminara de recuperarse y volviera a la casa. Durante un momento se preguntó si ella volvería, no sabía nada de lo que era ahora Sakura después de la experiencia terrible que le había tocado vivir. Puede que incluso sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado y de ser así seguramente tendría que esforzarse para conquistarla de nuevo aunque todavía se preguntara como había logrado que alguien con el corazón como ella pudiera enamorarse de un ser despreciable como él mismo.

/*/

Eriol cerró el celular y miró hacia Tomoyo que se hallaba sentada tejiendo un individual casi que sumida en sus pensamientos, había ido a visitarla después de dejar a Shaoran y habían hablado, ella estaba concentrada en su costura y ahora lo miraba como si temiera preguntarle quien era a pesar de tener el derecho.

Sentía por dentro su pecho a punto de explotar de alivio, la recuperación servía para dos marchas, para aliviar la irascibilidad de su amigo y para que la boda con la doncella fuera un hecho más probable.

- Era Shaoran – dijo sentándose al lado de ella. Tal como hacia siempre que él estaba cerca apartó su costura y se sonrojó intensamente.- Tu señora ha recuperado la conciencia –

Tal como lo había vaticinado ella lo miró entre sorprendida e incrédula luego lanzó sus brazos a su cuello y se refugió en su hombro mientras lloraba con placidez.

Duró mucho tiempo su abrazo, después ella se separó tocando levemente el pecho de Eriol en cuya camisa habían quedado plasmadas algunas de sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento – dijo alejándose lentamente. El acunó su cara en sus manos y le besó suavemente la nariz.

- No te disculpes, Sakura es como tu hermana y es lógico que estés así por su recuperación -

- Es que… durante tanto tiempo fue algo casi que imposible…- puso sus manos sobre las de Eriol y le besó inocentemente la nariz a él. – Gracias… por soportarlo todo a mi lado-

El asintió sonriéndole y después la beso en los labios suavemente.

- Si nos es permitido mañana te llevaré a verla -

Tomoyo asintió contenta y después presto su boca para que Eriol siguiera aprovechándose de ella. No le habló de nada de la boda pero Eriol sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella accediera a que formalizaran una fecha.

/*/

Al día siguiente Ruby entró temprano en la mañana para ayudar a Sakura a bañarse, ese día y los siguientes, después de muchas valoraciones, le decía la enfermera, tendría su primera cita con el psiquiatra que evaluaría las consecuencias que quedaron de la experiencia traumática que ella había tenido y aunque no le gustaba la idea de hablar su garganta había amanecido un poco mejor. Tomo los antibióticos y el enjuague para garganta y espero al primero de siete médicos que vinieron a verla.

Muchos de ellos solo le preguntaban cómo se encontraba o como seguía, solo dos de ellos revisaron su tubo y le dieron la buena nueva de que sería retirado en dos días más si todo iba bien.

Al medio día mientras era alimentada con un caldo sin sabor vio a lo lejos y con una bata de protección a Tomoyo caminando hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Los de ella misma se llenaron de humedad al verla, como la había extrañado en ese tiempo.

Cuando entró y la enfermera se retiró ambas se abrazaron todo lo fuerte que la condición de Sakura les permitió.

- Gracias por venir – dijo Sakura con la voz ahogada secando suavemente las lágrimas del rostro de Tomoyo y las suyas propias.

-Pensé… que nunca la volvería a ver - dijo Tomoyo entre lagrimas ahogándolas con su puño.

- Ya estoy de vuelta – dijo Sakura apartándose finalmente y mirando a la doncella que tomó una silla cercana y se sentó en la cabecera de la cama. - Cuéntame ¿Qué ha pasado por aquí? –

Tomoyo le hizo un recuento de la situación, explicaba los detalles específicos que la enfermera Ruby no había podido, le explico detalladamente lo que el mismo señor Eriol le había revelado a ella. Sakura se sobresaltó internamente cuando Tomoyo repetía una y otra vez que el señor Li había estado al pendiente, demasiado al pendiente. Intentaba no hacerse ilusiones por lo que no dejó que esa pizca de información la alterara más de lo conveniente. Lo que si le llamó la atención fue cuando Tomoyo le reveló entre sollozos de alegría que el señor Hiragizawa y ella finalmente se iban a cazar. Durante unos momentos envidió la felicidad y los destellantes ojos de Tomoyo, después se sintió como una miserable por esos pensamientos infundados, sinceramente lo único que deseaba para su doncella era que su matrimonio fuera lo totalmente opuesto a lo que había sido el suyo propio.

Lo que seria, pensó mas para sí, de todas maneras Tomoyo se enteraría tarde o temprano que tenía intenciones de pedirle la separación a Shaoran, aunque eso violara todas las leyes de la física y aunque su padre no estuviera de acuerdo y la repudiara aun mas por ello no iba a quedarse al lado de Shaoran mas tiempo.

Cuando Tomoyo se fue llegó la enfermera con la media cena. Se la comió esperando conseguir la suficiente fuerza para lo que le esperaba.

/*/

Touya leyó el mensaje que le llegó al móvil, provenía el jefe de seguridad Liu y decía que su hermana había vuelto a la conciencia. Como cualquier Kinomoto hombre que se respetara la emoción de alivio no se manifestó en su rostro sino en su corazón, acaba de salir de dejar dormido a su padre y no le iba a dar la noticia hasta que hubiese descansado bien.

Había permanecido en esa casa con autorización de Li, los dos, como la familia de su esposa, aunque sabía que no le caía bien al marido de su hermana y el sentimiento era completamente mutuo. Aunque Touya sabía que no tenían derecho a reclamar nada a Li ya que ellos mismos, la familia de Sakura, la habían tratado como una prisionera y a medida que el tiempo había pasado la cosa había empeorado. En el mensaje Liu le detallaba lo sucedido y las probabilidades de recuperación de Sakura eran bastante altas.

Cerró el móvil y respiró hondo antes de dar la vuelta por uno de los pasillos y tropezarse de ello con una muy cargada de ropa señora Mizuki.

Ella le había dado su nombre y apellido y el respeto que siempre había sido una de sus grandes virtudes le impedía llamarla por su nombre de pila. Aunque se sentía idiota llamándola señora ya que ella no aparentaba tener más de treinta años. Después de su primer encuentro en la cocina habían sido dos más pero ninguno lo había llevado más allá de preguntarle su nombre. Una parte muy profunda le decía que ella le gustaba y aunque no la conocía si se conocía a sí mismo y sabia que lo que había sentido al mirarla a los ojos no lo había sentido nunca.

Se agachó para ayudarla a recoger lo que habían tumbado juntos y cuando se pusieron de pie ella le dirigió una trémula sonrisa y siguió su camino a donde fuera que se dirigiera.

Mientras caminaba Kajo sentía su corazón sosegarse a medida que daba los pasos, había sido un encuentro casual y tan repentino y poco duradero como los demás, ella también había contado los encuentros que habían tenido y no podía dejar de llevar a ese muchacho en su cabeza. Debería dejarse de ideas tontas y madurar… más.

Nunca había tenido amor en su vida y no iba a empezar ahora, el amor era para los débiles y ella no quería serlo, su educación se lo impedía.

/*/

A medida que avanzaron los días finalmente llego el turno del Dr. Tsukishiro para ver a la señora Li. Esta había estado recibiendo la visita de diversos especialistas y también de su esposo.

Su esposo.

Yue no veía esto como impedimento para acercarse, aun no sabía si tenía algún interés romántico en ella pero estaba seguro de que algo tenía esa mujer que lo atraía sin saber por qué. Se cuestionaba continuamente, mientras estudiaba el caso, si en caso de que se tratara de algo más que atracción por una mujer, como actuaria.

Caminó los pasos que lo separaban de la unidad de cuidados intensivos de donde ella saldría en los próximos días. Su tubo de tórax había sido retirado por orden del cirujano y su corazón marcha a la perfección recuperándose satisfactoriamente.

Tocó con los nudillos la puertecilla del cubículo y ella levanto la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo para mirarlo a él. De inmediato quedó embebido por esa mirada verde que solo había visto una vez personalmente y de resto en fotos. Era una muchacha simplemente esplendida, con color de ojos inusual, palidez e inocencia a pesar de lo que había sufrido, o eso era lo que revelaba su rostro, una inocencia incorruptible y hermosa.

- Buenos Días – dijo acercándose la silla y caminando hacia la cabecera de la cama. Los ojos de ella lo siguieron hasta que se sentó en la silla y aclarándose la garganta ella le respondió el saludo. Su voz lo cautivo de inmediato y espero poder contener la oleada de sentimientos desconocidos que estaban comenzando a apoderarse de èl. – Me llamo Yue Tsukishiro y soy su médico psiquiatra. Normalmente en casos como el suyo queda algún tipo de trauma psicológico, no soy su medico orgánico, simplemente puede verme como un amigo con el que hablar –

Ella lo escuchaba en silencio, no se sentía particularmente confiada en ese momento pero al verlo tan serio, con su bata y confianza de medico intento pensarlo dos veces. No sabía por dónde empezar más que por mirarlo y asombrarse nuevamente de cuan perfecto y bien definido era su rostro. Su conciencia la llevo a comparar incongruentemente su cara con la de Shaoran. Los rasgos de este médico eran particularmente angelicales sin hacerlo ver andrógino, los rasgos de Shaoran eran duros, serios e implacables. Eso le dio confianza, no era una experta leyendo rostros pero después de Tomoyo no había confiado en nadie más. Además la presencia de ese ser la llamaba de una manera extraña como si pudiera comenzar a sentir una conexión instantánea aunque no lo conociera realmente.

Sonrió con premura y espero a que el comenzara con sus preguntas. Pero él solamente la miraba como si esperara que fuera ella quien iniciara la conversación.

- No sé por dónde empezar – comentó sintiendo esa sensación de que la sangre subía toda a su cabeza.

- Cuénteme de su infancia – dijo el doctor cruzando los brazos sobre su ancho pecho y haciendo que la bata se estrechara en lo que parecían ser brazos bien formados.

- No me interesa hablar de mi infancia – respondió casi que automáticamente ante el rechazo que se produjo en su cabeza al intentar recordar cómo había sido esa época, llena de privaciones, no monetarias sino espirituales.

- ¿Hay algo de lo que quiera hablar? ¿O continuaremos con esa terapia en silencio, mirándonos a los otros hasta empezar a contar defectos? – por un segundo Sakura se sintió atacada y levantó sus ojos impotentes para encontrarse con la mirada sonriente del médico.

- Lo siento… no estoy acostumbrada a hablar demasiado – cuando era pequeña nadie le ponía atención y al vivir con Shaoran se había limitado a hablarle de lo necesario o cuando la sacaba de sus casillas.

- El objetivo de esto es que se sienta mejor, psicológicamente hablando –

- No me siento especialmente desconcertada o desubicada – el resoplo una risa entre dientes.

- Eso es un estereotipo, todo el mundo piensa que el hecho de hablar con un psicólogo o psiquiatra implica que hay algo mal en sus cabezas -

- ¿Y no es así? – preguntó ella pensando que la voz del médico era especialmente calmante, como una inyección de analgesia después del pinchazo.

- No, al menos no en mi caso ¿o me ve con cara de pensar que usted está loca? -

Ella no podía identificar lo que había en la mirada de ese hombre cuando la veía a ella. Y no quería empezar a hacerlo, durante mucho tiempo se había preguntado qué pasaba por la cabeza de las demás personas cuando la veían a ella y no había resultados concluyentes, así que era frustrante.

-No lo sé – respondió con sinceridad. – Usted puede pensar muchas cosas de mi y aun así permanecer estoico mientras yo me devano la cabeza sacando muchas conclusiones de que es lo que piensa -

- No se desgaste, la verdad pienso que usted es una mujer llena de valor, belleza e inocencia- era completamente fuera de ética el hecho de alabar las virtudes de los pacientes, más bien su trabajo era exaltarlas de manera que ellos se dieran cuenta por si mismos de todas sus bondades pero con ella había sido imposible contenerse.

- Gracias por eso, aunque este desviándose de la realidad de mi –

- ¿A qué se refiere? –

- No soy valiente, porque de haberlo sido en estos momentos no me encontraría en esta situación, no soy bella por que las mujeres bellas consiguen cosas con las que yo ni siquiera me he atrevido a soñar y lo poco que quedaba de mi inocencia fue tomado por aquel hombre que me secuestró -

- ¿No cree que sea hermosa, valiente e inocente? Una persona hermosa lo es sin necesidad de que se lo digan y cuando se lo dicen es como se ve a los ojos del que lo pronuncia, una persona valiente está viva, como usted, después de la terrible experiencia que le tocó vivir y una persona inocente se sonroja como en este momento lo está haciendo usted – dijo Yue estoicamente, como si de verdad creyera cada palabra que decía.

Sakura lo miro con los ojos humedecidos, como si en realidad no esperar a que el respondiera con esos argumentos o como si nadie nunca la hubiera halagado con nada. Si él hubiese estado en el lugar de Li habría atesorado a esta inocente con muchas cosas.

- Veo el enfoque en estos momentos de cómo poder ayudarla. Va a tener que aceptar en esta terapia esas tres iniciales cualidades y darse cuenta de otras más que la rodean-

- Solo quiero…- ella inspiró hondo como si estuviera tomando fuerzas de donde no tenia - Solo quise una vida normal desde pequeña, y nunca lo conseguí, no creo que eso vaya a cambiar ahora, tengo un esposo que no me ama, una casa que no es mía, lo único mío es mi amistad con mi doncella que me acompañó al inicio de esta nueva desventura que fue preparada para mí por mi padre y el tío de mi esposo -

- No necesita depender de su esposo, no en estos tiempos –

- Fui su esposa secreta, fui criada casi que feudalmente, no puedo cambiar conceptos de tradición de la noche a la mañana -

- Si puede, mucha gente lo hace, y carecen de su valor -

- En estos momentos lo único que quiero es vivir en paz, ya he tenido suficiente de obligaciones, de… tanto -

- Sakura… - dijo Yue acercándose y tomándole la mano al ver la mirada de desolación de ella - No soy de las personas que creen en misticismos, dioses, budas y todos aquellos entes en los que la gente se refugia en busca de ayuda ficticia. Pero creo que la misma naturaleza le ha dado una oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, una vida como siempre la quiso, lejos de las tradiciones, y de las cosas que le son adversas -

Ella lo escuchaba pensando en que eso mismo había creído ella en ese periodo previo que vivió antes de volver a la realidad. Que si iba a morir que fuera así, y si no que aquello era una oportunidad que el destino le estaba dando para cambiar la vida que ella misma había escogido por sumisión ante lo que los demás siempre quisieron.

-¿Como podría? – dijo no solo pensando en con que se mantendría, de qué viviría sino también en lo que diría Eriol y si por esa decisión que quería tomar se vería afectada la boda que estaba planeando con Tomoyo.

- Piense primero en si está segura de llevarlo a cabo, en si de verdad cree que un cambio es lo que debe tener su vida -

Contra eso no tenía nada que pensar, sabía que necesitaba un cambio, y era porque no quería sufrir más.

- Quiero hacer un cambio- el doctor le sonrió beatíficamente y asintiendo comenzó a tomar notas.

- Hablemos de objetivos a corto, mediano y largo plazo, ¿que quisiera llevar a cambio de aquí a unas semanas? -

Sakura lo pensó por unos momentos y lo único que le venía a la mente era:

- Alejarme de mi esposo, que me deje en paz -

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose interrumpió la consulta lo suficiente para que ambos miraran hacia la puerta y vieran a un fiero Shaoran entrando como tromba al cubículo y mirándolos como si de alguna manera lo hubieran traicionado.


	27. Chapter 27

**Bueno les traigo un nuevo capitulo de dinastía, poco a poco, a pasos un poquin largos, vamos acercándonos a la conclusión de esta historia, gracias por estar ahí y por su paciencia, nos leemos en un próximo capitulo. Tenia unos errores de ortografia que me encargué de corregir en su mayoria, espero que sepan disculparme. **

**Mara **

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP**

**DINASTÍA**** LI **

**CAPITULO XXVII**

Shaoran sabia que ese momento llegaría, sabia que a medida que pasaban los días el encuentro entre su mujer y ese medico iba a ser inevitable. Una cantidad de poderosas opciones le habían pasado lista en su cerebro. Cambiarla de hospital, lo cual implicaría cambiar a toda la escuadra medica que sabia del estado de su mujer y estaban al corriente de todos los detalles tanto como él mismo. Cambiarla de medico lo cual implicaría exactamente lo mismo y haría que se sintiese aun mas estúpido de lo que ya se sentía. Entre otras muchas...

¿Que se había apoderado de él? Los celos definitivamente eran demasiado malos consejeros. Le estaba cegando ante lo insoslayable y ademas estaba demasiado al tope con todo y recordando una y otra vez el encuentro con Sakura. Sabia que podía haber sido mejor. Sabia que lo seria, solo tenia que tener un poco mas de tiempo. Después de todo una oportunidad les había sido dada, a ella de vivir y a él de hacer las cosas mejor. Y no pretendía perderla.

No la volvió a visitar, al menos que ella se enterara, sabia que su presencia la afectaba y no esperaba causarle mas problemas de los que ya había acarreado para su vida. todos los días indagaba de sus progresos, investigaba de sus inquietudes y escuchaba como eran respondidas, ansiaba el momento oportuno de confesarle todo y ahí si, a pesar de que ella estuviera fría e inamovible, le diría todo lo que había guardado para si.

El día en que Sakura tenia programada la visita del psiquiatra habría querido estar presente pero el medico de cabecera de su esposa le había dicho que su presencia sería contraproducente. Y lo había entendido por una parte. Pero nadie le impediría estar ahí, nadie excepto que ese día se presentó un inconveniente con un negocio crucial de su empresa y aunque quería dejarlo todo en manos de Eriol y Liu no se haría el negocio si el no estaba presente, era un asunto legal extremo y se iría a la cárcel y ellos también si no lo solucionaba. no le llevo mas de unos minutos, o eso le pareció, solucionarlo pero el camino de regreso a la clínica fue largo y tortuoso por el flujo de carros y tuvo que subir los últimos tramos de la institución corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando entró a la unidad de cuidados intensivos la enfermera de recepción le dijo que la consulta ya había comenzado y empezó a caminar hacia la unidad de su esposa tan rápido y sigilosamente como sus pies se lo permitieron. Antes de entrar escuchó la tenue voz de su mujer hablando, el sonido le parecía como unas campanillas, casi inaudible pero presente, y también la voz mas oscura y decidida del medico, por entre el vidrio podía ver que era él, ese cabello de extraña tonalidad rubia ceniza, inclinado demasiado cerca de la cama de su esposa y con una de sus manos en las de él.

Vio rojo, como seguramente hacían los toros cuando alguien agitaba esas telas delante de ellos. su mente le hacia la jugada y el la seguía como borrego. Habiendo infinidad de posibilidades de por qué estaban tan cerca uno del otro la única que se le ocurría era que el medico estaba coqueteando con su esposa, yendo contra todo código moral que ellos mismos juraban.

Permaneció estoico donde estaba esperando que su corazón se calmara, no era un neandertal de las cavernas (bueno, si lo era) y no podía dejarse llevar nuevamente por sus instintos. excepto que una parte de la conversación, y lo que decían se hizo campo en su oído derecho.

- ¿Como podría? - decía ella, y el tono de inquietud y miedo estaba tiñendo cada letra de esa frase, por un momento se le encogió el corazón y se preguntó sobre que asunto ella dudaba tanto.

- Piense primero en si esta segura de llevarlo a cabo, en si de verdad cree que un cambio es lo que debe tener su vida -

¿Cambio? Si, evidentemente nada iba a ser igual, ella iba a volver a su casa y la tendría viviendo como la verdadera princesa que era. Una vez la situación de su seguridad y del finiquito de esa porquería que era el maldito Kato ella seria libre para ser una esposa convencional de estos tiempos, no de esas épocas en las que le había tocado crecer, y con un marido amoroso al lado que la protegiera de todos y de todo.

- Quiero hacer un cambio - decía ella con un poco mas de desición y menos miedo en su voz como si algo que hubiese visito, seguramente en el rostro del medicucho le hubiese dado algún tipo de fuerza para decidirlo así. escuchó el rasgar del un lápiz sobre papel y esperó ansiosamente, sintiéndose como un espía de pacotilla, a que lo siguiente fuera hablado.

- Hablemos de objetivos a corto, mediano y largo plazo ¿Qué quisiera llevar a cabo de aquí a unas semanas? -

Seguramente la mujercita querría tener paz y tranquilidad en su casa, al menos durante los primeros días en que pudiera estar segura de que no perdería su libertad de nuevo, seguramente también quería salir de esa unidad donde había estado hospitalizada tanto tiempo, una lista interminable de deseos se abría ante él proveniente de ella pero lo que respondió destrozó completamente sus visiones de ellos juntos, el futuro que tan brillantemente él había planeado sin contar con la opinión de ella, sin saber realmente si ella quería seguir a su lado o no. Ella se lo estaba confirmando nuevamente, la amaba pero nunca terminaría de conocerla realmente.

- Alejarme de mi esposo, que me deje en paz -

No tenia derecho a sentirse herido pero así era, se sentía devastado justo en ese momento al enterarse de cuales eran los verdaderos deseos de Sakura. ella no quería darle una oportunidad a lo de ellos pero sabia en el fondo que era por que ya había dado muchas y el no las había visto, en medio de su ceguera.

Pero era algo que no podía permitir, no dejaría que ella se fuera, no podía dejarla, tenia la sospecha de que si lo hacia nunca la volvería a ver, y era algo para lo que, después de todo lo que había pasado, no se sentía nada preparado. Antes de siquiera pararse a pensar si estaba haciendo bien o mal entró en el cubículo de la UCI y ellos instantáneamente se alejaron uno del otro ante su mirada. esperaba no estar mostrando nada en su rostro que pudiera revelar que había escuchado una parte de lo que habían dicho, la mas dolorosa para él, aunque puede que su cara lo estuviera delatando después de todo por como ellos a su vez lo estaban mirando.

- Buenos Días - dijo con la voz excesivamente seria, se dio cuenta de que el medicucho lo miraba seriamente, nuevamente se sentía como si fuera un rival y el sentimiento era completamente mutuo.

- Buenos Días, señor Li, precisamente nos encontrábamos en la primera consulta de... su esposa - Shaoran lo miró impasiblemente siendo consciente de que Sakura aun no había respondido aunque el saludo había sido exclusivamente para ella. Cuando dirigió sus ojos a su forma delgada y débil la mujer apartó los ojos temiendole, o quizá completamente incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos por la repulsión que le producía, o simplemente no quería mirarlo. Puede que temor no fuera, después de todo no temía en nada a la idea de abandonarlo. El silencio perduró hasta que ella cedió.

- Buenos Días -

Yue sabia que no debía estar ahí, o al menos no debía permanecer, pero su instinto de protección, obsesivamente dirigido a ella le decía lo contrario, quería defenderla de la intensa mirada de su esposo, quería tomarla en sus brazos y apartarla de ese hombre que, por todo lo que había escuchado, no la valoraba en absoluto. Ella le temía, a pesar de que quisiera abandonarlo o quizá solamente se hallaba enfadada y su enfado parecía miedo, tendría que conocerla mas a fondo para saberlo.

Sakura observó a Shaoran mientras lentamente este comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos, como si fuera algún animal salvaje al acecho y se paraba a los pies de la cama aferrando con fuerza los bordes de esta con toda la fuerza que hacia falta para que diez nudillos aparecieran blancos.

Algo perdido dentro de Sakura quería obligarla a preguntarle cansinamente por qué estaba de mal humor. Aunque parecía estar siempre de ese semblante en ese momento era aun mas notorio, pero se contuvo. Si quería llevar a cabo los propósitos que se había fijado minutos antes debía empezar en ese momento. Permaneció callada esperando que él y el medico llevaran la conversación, a pesar de que su garganta se había recuperado parecía que perdía el habla en presencia de ese marido suyo. Seguramente Shaoran querría saber como evolucionaba, seguramente quería saber que tan rápido volvería a encerrarla en la mansión e irse a vivir su vida loca como antes. Observó un momento la mirada de Shaoran fija en el rostro del psiquiatra y pensó en si los instintos homicidas podían verse en los ojos, y decidió que si.

Cuando ninguno de los tres dijo nada mas el silencio se volvió como un aire viciado que Sakura se veía obligada a respirar sin hacer nada para detenerlo, se sentía extrañamente como algún tipo de trofeo que estaba en medio de dos contrincantes, bueno, acostada en medio.

Finalmente seria el Dr. Tsukishiro quien daría su brazo a torcer. Aunque todo en él le decía que se opusiera finalmente ganó la lógica, el marido tenia que estar ahí "Por ahora" pensó para si el medico poniéndose de pie de la silla y estirando su larga, estilizada y masculina mano hacia Sakura que la tomó sin dudarlo y la apretó con mas fuerza de la necesaria, como un pedido mudo de que no la abandonara y por segundos quiso ceder. Si el fuera el amante de ella no dudaría en ceder, pero por ahora seguía siendo solo su medico y a pesar de estar violando las reglas medicas de no enamorarse de sus pacientes estaba cayendo rápida e irremediablemente en un enamoramiento demasiado intenso con esa muchachita. En ese momento lamentablemente se hallaba en juego la reputación de la clínica como institución con altos valores morales y respeto hacia los pacientes y su reputación como medico de la clínica por estar contra fraternizando mas de lo que era permitido con sus pacientes.

Pero todo se resumía al por ahora. Algo en él mismo le decía que tenia que ayudarla y de alguna manera u otra lo haría. Soltando la mano de ella casi que con pesar por su expresión desolada le dijo en un modo que sonaba a tierna advertencia.

- Volveré mas adelante, nos vemos - dijo finalmente abandonando a la mujer de ojos suplicantes a la voluntad de ese espécimen que tenia como esposo.

Cuando se fue Shaoran se sintió un poco decepcionado de que no se hubiera armado camorra, en esos momentos quería vérselas a puños con alguien para liberar algo de la tensión que lo estaba consumiendo, quería azotar algo y que mejor cosa que un idiota que andaba metiendo ideas raras como cucarachas en la cabeza de su mujer. Nuevamente volvía a sentirse como el jugador al cual le llevaban ventaja. Él era lo que el doctor no. El medico parecía tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, parecía practico, bien parado y serio. Shaoran aunque serio y educado se dejaba llevar por sus instintos. era como el fuego, como un lobo salvaje intentando dejar atrás su verdadera naturaleza. Y justo en ese momento se preguntaba si estaba ciego ante una verdad que no quería aceptar, se indagaba si él era lo suficientemente bueno para alguien como Sakura.

Intentando convencerse de que así era quiso hablar suavemente, quiso enunciar educadamente que no permitiría que se fuera pero su tono fue amenazador, todo lo contrario a lo que quería, sus instintos lobeznos haciéndose cargo de su boca.

- Así que quieres alejarte de mi -

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos percatándose en dos segundos que Shaoran si había estado escuchando la consulta. Se sintió traicionada en su intimidad pero recordó que no era la primera vez que su marido la traicionaba, ya debería estarse acostumbrando aunque no se quedaría el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. ya no. No haría nada para delatar su dolor, había dado suficiente de si misma para eso. Tratando de convencerse de que no tenia un acceso de miedo mezclado con adrenalina finalmente tuvo el suficiente valor para mirarlo a los ojos y sostenerle la mirada.

- Si - la voz le salio temblorosa pero no era tiempo de ponerse a pensar en como había sonado, lo único que le interesaba era poner el claro lo que había decidido. - Quiero alejarme de ti, quiero que me des el divorcio e irme de tu casa - dijo ello rápidamente antes de desfallecer ante los ojos pardos que casi la redujeron a polvo, eran tan intensos y expresivos que volvió a amilanarse durante un momento, como si todavía fuera la misma mujer que él ni siquiera se había preocupado de conocer.

- ¿Cual es la razón? - a Shaoran no se le ocurría ninguna, al menos no en ese momento, era un miserable, claro que sabia por que, aunque ella no supiera todo lo que había sufrido intentando encontrarla, no encontraba ocasión de confesarle su amor, y en esos momentos eso era lo ultimo en lo que estaba pensando, por lo pronto conseguir que no se fuera de su lado, mas adelante agasajarla, pero primaba el instinto de conservación y así tuviera que usar sus tácticas mas sucias, ella no se iría de su lado.

- No voy a contestar a esa pregunta - dijo Sakura mas moduladamente pero sintiendo su corazón palpitar en su pecho de manera angustiante.- Simplemente no quiero estar mas a tu lado -

Quería ahorrarse otro año mas de esa vida condenada al ostracismo que él había elegido para ella, averiguar si había algo mas allá de lo que ella misma había vivido.

-No vas a divorciarte de mi - había tal inflexión en su voz que Sakura sintió intensificarse su miedo pero eso no la haría cambiar de opinión, quería y debía mantenerse fuerte. Shaoran por su parte intentaba evitar al mínimo algún tipo de confrontación pero se acercaba peligrosamente al limite de su paciencia por el pensamiento de la marcha de ella, que por supuesto cada vez estaba mas cerrada y no creería una palabra si le decía que la quería con locura.

- Por favor - dijo en tono suplicante sintiendo un acceso de desesperación que rayaba en la insanidad. Nunca había rogado por nada, al menos no frente a alguien, siempre había sido dentro de su mente por que sabia que era inútil y aunque su posición no cambiaría empezaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo el poco y valioso tiempo que había conseguido. - Tu no me quieres a tu lado, nunca lo hiciste, mi presencia te fue impuesta y lo aceptaste por que así estaba estipulado, pero nunca me has querido, nunca quisiste una esposa, y después de todo esto lo único en lo que quiero y puedo pensar es en dejarte vivir tu vida, así como lo hacías aun estando casado conmigo, no me necesitas y puedes dejarme libre, liberarnos a los dos solo firmando un acta de divorcio -

El dolor era casi que palpable, Shaoran sentía sus fuerzas desvanecerse ante la suave y locuaz suplica pero no podía hacer nada, ella no se iría si estaba en sus manos.

-No puedo - aceptó ante ella pero no dejando traslucir ninguna emoción. Sakura bajo la mirada y la fijo en sus manos imperceptiblemente temblorosas.

- ¿Que sentido tendría?, piénsalo bien. No quieres a una señora Li, quieres tu vida en la ciudad, con mujeres hermosas de tu brazo, gastando millones en causas inverosímiles, no tienes razones para retenerme. Quiero irme, quiero ver la boda de mi doncella y después quiero irme -

- ¿A donde irías? ¿De qué vivirías? Por demás esta descontado que no irías con tu padre, guardas rencor hacia el por orillarte a esta unión. No tienes nada con lo que empezar y si te dejo, te iras sin nada mas que lo que tienes puesto - No había crueldad en el tono de Shaoran pero estaba utilizando la táctica del temor que todos teníamos a emprender nuevos proyectos para manipularla.

- Serias capaz de hacer algo así? Después de todo este tiempo de permanecer en silencio, de aguantar todo lo que me hiciste. no me darías nada para empezar de nuevo? - el reproche mezclado con la incredulidad estaban haciendo un nudo en la garganta de Sakura.

- Tu eres quien quiere irse - dijo razonablemente e implacablemente.

- ¡Porque quiero ser libre!- exclamó fuera de si Sakura - ¡Quiero librarme de tu presencia y los recuerdos que tengo de ti y de esta cosa horrible que me paso! ¡Quiero la vida que me fue negada, quiero que alguien me ame de verdad, quiero tener hijos...! - perdió la fuerza y comenzó a llorar por lo que sabia que no conseguiría.

Shaoran quería llorar con ella, pero debía permanecer fuerte, tenia que hacerlo, por salvar lo que sabia que ambos podían conseguir. No seria fácil y solo ahora comenzaba a ver el arduo camino que tenia por delante, pero nunca había sido perezoso, ni se había rendido ante algún obstáculo. La empresa y el reto mas importante de su vida acababa de ser puesto en bandeja de plata y no pensaba dejarlo de lado. Ella entendería, se proponía en esos momentos hacerla entender.

Sakura vio como Shaoran se iba por el rabillo de ojo, aun seguía mirándose las manos temblorosas pensando en cuales eran sus opciones. Sentirse nuevamente traicionada en esos momentos se volvía algo tradicional, aprendía ahora que aunque tuviera padre, hermano y marido se nacía solo y se moría solo.

Evaluó sus opciones pensando en cual era la mas razonable, Shaoran tenia razón, maldito fuera (pensó en retractarse de haberlo maldecido pero al pensar en todo lo que le había ducho, en como lo había visto en el pasado y demás, lo único que se le ocurría era maldecirlo otra vez)ella no tenia nada que fuera propio, ni siquiera joyas, tal vez sus vestidos pero dudaba mucho que pudiera hacer una fortuna de ellos, eran mas bien sencillos y nada fuera de lo convencional. Siempre le habían dado todo pero en esos momentos debía aprender a enfrentar la vida como lo que era, una gran nada.

No tenia un anillo real de compromiso o casada lo cual le daba una idea de lo _mucho_ que Shaoran la apreciaba como esposa. Seguramente solo le había servido cuando no tenia una mujer disponible y por eso habían consumado su matrimonio, recordó las caricias pausadas... los besos lentos y llenos de una sensualidad desconocida para ella. Cerró los ojos intentando no dejándose avasallar por recuerdos que a la larga no le servirían de nada, aunque fueran las únicas memorias que conservara de las veces que estuvo cerca de él no podía vivir de ellas para siempre.

Pensó en lo que el dr Tsukishiro le había dicho y eso le dio un poco mas de fuerzas para seguir. Y la única opción que encontró en medio de toda su desesperación la tenia en ese medico. Él la ayudaría a escapar.

Huir era un buen método cuando lo que tenias en frente se hacia cada vez mas denso, y dentro de su corazón Sakura sabia que era la única opción y contaba con que ese doctor la ayudaría. Tenia que hacerlo, se veía como alguien en quien se podía confiar. Esperaría a que llegara nuevamente a otra sesión y le comunicaría sus planes esperando que no la tildara de loca y en vez de ayudarla, la ayudara pero a recluirse en una institución mental o algo así,.

/*/

Tomoyo tocó casi con reverencia la tela del muestrario que estaba evaluando. Eriol le había dicho que una modista de un especializado centro de confecciones la recogería en la casa para llevarla a que escogiera la tela que le gustaría para su vestido de bodas.

Completamente emocionada dejó que la mujer que la condujo la llevara a ese sitio y le mostrara sus telas. Todas eran preciosas y la pequeña doncella no sabia cual de todas esas hermosas telas escoger. Miró a la mujer llena de dudas y la señora entendió a la perfección la mirada de la hermosa muchachita. Muchas mujeres habían pasado por ese centro con esa duda pintada en sus rostros y ella sabia como aconsejarlas, lo mejor que una mujer le podía decir a otra.

- Escoja aquella con la que sabe que va a sentirse cómoda, al igual que el diseño de su vestido. Un matrimonio se supone que es una ocasión especial y por especial debemos sentirnos bien con lo que portamos -

- Pero que sucedería si escogiera mal e hiciera quedar mal a mi prometido – comentó inocentemente Tomoyo.

- Si él la ama de verdad no le importara realmente como vaya vestida -

Tomoyo pensó en cuando no estuviera vestida y se escandalizó un poco dentro de si al pensar siquiera en eso, pero su curiosidad virgen se lo impedía y no podía negar que se había imaginado muchas veces a Eriol y a ella solos. Senea se burlaba constantemente de ella después de volver del retiro de las montañas diciéndole que cuando se casara en la cama seguramente seria tan fría como en el exterior.

No era fría, pensó Tomoyo con rebeldía. No era fría una persona como ella, que se sonrojaba con pudor y sentía como le hervían las mejillas y las manos cada vez que estaba cerca de Eriol. Suspiró pensando que nuevamente se estaba dejando llevar por los recuerdos de un pasado que tenia planeado enterrar y dejar atrás. Una nueva vida empezaba para ella. No, era en ese momento cuando comenzaba a vivir.

Se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó deseando por un momento que fuera su señora, quien seguramente estaría esperando para que le contara los detalles de su boda. La doncella se sentía un poco mal por estar tan feliz pero Sakura le había asegurado que todo marchaba bien, que se asegurara de ser feliz por las dos y que no se preocupara por ella. Que estuviera segura de lo que tenia y conseguir y que contara con su presencia.

Tocó la seda rojiza y se enamoró instantáneamente del material, miró sonriente a la consejera de modas que a su vez asintió completamente encantada.

- No debería decirlo yo, pero tiene usted un gusto excelente -

Comenzaron a tomarle las medidas y cada vez se sentía mas cómoda en ese sitio, todas las mujeres allí la felicitaban por su compromiso y le decían que seguramente seria una de las novias mas bellas que habrían visto.

Si, las cosas podían mejorar.

/*/

- Está bromeando ¿Verdad? - dijo el Dr. Tsukishiro mirando sin poder creer lo que oía.

- Usted me dijo que tomara las riendas de mi vida, es lo que estoy intentando hacer -

- Pero ¿ha pensado en las consecuencias de esa desición? -

Sakura asintió pensando si había sido buena idea comentarle la desicion que había tomado al medico, no parecía tan feliz como se sentía ella de haberla tomado. Y comenzó a amedrentarse de que no la apoyara y algo peor, que le contara a Shaoran y ahora si la enclaustrara completamente.

- No puedo volver a esa casa, al menos no puedo quedarme en ella, usted tenia razón, quiero vivir mi vida, quiero tener una oportunidad, quiero... -

El espíritu positivamente débil de la mujer era casi que contagioso. Yue sabia que era bueno que se interesara por cosas nuevas y diferentes pero en medio de todo su orgullo por ella persistía la sensación de que estaba encoraginandola para tomar la desicion errada.

Pero cuando pensaba en su esposo y en lo poco que sabia de la relacion de ellos tambien creia que lo mejor era que ella permaneceria lejos de él.

- ¿A donde iria? ¿Con qué se mantendria? - Sakura intentó no recordar la dolorosa sensacion que sintio cuando Shaoran le dijo lo mismo pero en un tono mas terrible.

- No sé, creo que podría ir a un albergue, podría coser o tejer ajeno, podría lavar. Se que no es mucho – añadió al ver la expresión casi que esceptica del medico. - No deje que me caiga, no me abandone ahora que necesito un aliciente -

Sorprendentemente se daba cuenta de que era la única persona en la que podía confiar. Tomoyo, aunque su mejor amiga, estaba viviendo una etapa que Sakura no quería estropear. Una vez que estuviera casada y acomodada Sakura sabia que podía irse sin preocuparse por dejarla atrás. Eriol la amaba y la cuidaría por siempre, ese amor si era algo que valía la pena. No podía estropear eso pero al mismo tiempo le daba bastante medida para planear las cosas, para elaborarse un futuro inmediato y después mas adelante mirar que seria de su vida.

- Sakura – dijo Yue acercándose a la cabecera de la cama y volviendo a tocar esa mano. - Yo quiero ayudarla, pero necesito que piense realmente que esta segura de esto, si huye su marido la buscara, pensara que ha sido nuevamente secuestrada y...-

- A el no le importa lo que me pase, solo me quiere a su lado para presumir de tener enclaustrada a su esposa mientras el puede divertirse a sus anchas con mujeres mucho mas hermosas que yo -

- Creo que esta exagerando – dijo Yue pensando en que él mismo, viviendo en mundo real había visto pocas o casi ninguna mujer con la belleza de Sakura.

- No, usted no lo conoce como yo, o al menos lo que me ha dejado conocer, no me gusta, no lo quiero mas, no lo aguantaré mas. Mi corazón ha sido sanado, pero siento que puedo recaer y volver a enfermarme si sigo viviendo favor, ayúdeme, se que pido mucho y se que como un medico mio estoy cometiendo un grave error, pero si pudiera conseguirme un trabajo, algo que hacer, algo con lo que ganar dinero, así sea poco pero algo... -

Yue la miró en silencio sintiendo como temblaba de desesperación la mano en las suyas. Una cantidad de posibilidades se abrían ante él como nunca las había evaluado. Ayudaba a sus pacientes por que ese era el código moral que se había establecido, los ayudaba con terapia pero nunca antes con algo como lo que ella pedía. Sus pacientes querían huir del poder negativo de sus mentes, su paciente actual quería huir de su casa.

Es una mujer casada, se repetía como un mantra, puedes arruinarla y arruinar tu carrera. Y la parte que había contenido, aquella que veía la luna indomable irse cada termino de noche sin que pudiera retenerla, rebelde sin causa le dijo que debía huir e irse con ella, o ayudarla al inicio y esperar a que estuviera divorciada para después pedirle que fuera su esposa.

- Todavía no puedo hacerlo, tengo que ir a la boda de mi doncella pero después de ello...-

Su indesicion volvía a presentarle dudas de lo que estaba ya urdiéndose en su mente para ayudarla. Antes de poder detener su respuesta apretó suavemente la mano y le dijo;

- Yo la ayudaré, no sé como lo haré pero se lo prometo -

Sakura sintió que era bañada con una nueva ducha de alivio y esperanza, las puertas de un futuro se abrían para ella y aunque lo que estaba del otro lado de ellas era negro como el destino incierto seguramente seria mucho mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.

Antes de detenerse se inclinó e ignorando el dolor en sus costillas puso sus brazos alrededor del medico que se quedó casi que petrificado ante su cercanía y envolvió sus brazos torpemente alrededor de ella.

- No se va a arrepentir – susurró contra el grisaseo cabello. Yue, aun sintiéndose tan agradablemente como se sentía, se preguntaba si ella tendría razón.

Rubimoon se dio media vuelta dándose cuenta de la importancia de toda la información que había escuchado. Era información demasiado valiosa y ella no era cotilla pero sentía que su corazón enamorado hasta los cimientos del medico Tsukishiro, se rompía despacito a despacito al saber que él bien podía irse y llevarse con el a la esposa de otro hombre. Solo alguien con verdaderos sentimientos se arriesgaría así y la joven enfermera no sabia que desicion tomar.

Era cierto que su paciente tenia carencias, pero tenia un marido al que respetar, algo en su voz decía que ese marido no la quería, pero la joven no habías estado presente en conciencia en esos momentos en que su esposo venia a visitarla, no había visto su expresión de profunda desesperación y descarnado amor cada vez que la veía en la misma situación de los días anteriores, cuando ella no avanzaba ni retrocedía en su recuperación. Se daba cuenta de que seguramente era un marido que no sabia como expresar sus sentimientos y estaba completamente enamorado de su esposa y ella no lo sabia. Estaba planeando huir con un hombre que la misma Rubí amaba con locura.

Eran ese tipo de decisiones y acciones que solo una mujer enamorada podría verse en la tesitura de llevar a cabo.

/*/

Tomoyo vino a visitarla en los días siguientes y Sakura la escuchaba casi nostálgica hacer referencia a todos los preparativos de su boda. No recordaba si había sido alguna vez tan ingenuamente feliz como lo era ahora su doncella y cada vez que ella se disculpaba por mostrar tan fervientemente su entusiasmo ante su señora que todavía seguía delicada de salud Sakura la volvía al animo diciéndole que no debía preocuparse.

- Mereces esto, Tomoyo, y lo sabes. Desde que eramos pequeñas y jugábamos en la villa prometimos ser felices y ahora lo estas siendo y no voy a permitir que te amilanes por mi -

- Es que... me pongo a pensar en su propia boda y yo...- Tomoyo bajo la mirada y negó con la cabeza – No me siento con derecho a ser tan feliz... -

Sakura sintió que sus propios ojos se llenaban del lagrimas ante la adecuada descripción de su situación y recuerdos. Pero eso no debía impedirle sentirse entusiasmada por la boda.

- Si sigues con eso me negaré de plano a acompañarte a ese matrimonio – Tomoyo puso una expresión horrorizada y Sakura hizo esfuerzos para no quitar su graciosa expresión severa.

- Está bien -

Sonriendo volvió a escucharla hablar de su maravilloso marido.

A medida que los días siguieron, Sakura fue dada de alta de la unidad de cuidados intensivos y trasladada a una habitación hospitalaria donde finalmente su conexión pulmonar fue retirada y su herida suturada. Aun le dolía un poco pero el medico cirujano le dijo que era mientras los tejidos terminaban de recuperarse, en esa habitación había televisor pero no lo encendió ni una vez. Las horas le pasaban mirando el techo y pensando en sus planes de huida. Tal vez con ella lejos Shaoran entendería que no estaban hechos ni nacieron para estar juntos y le daría un divorcio sin complicaciones. Ella no necesitaba y quería nada de él así que su dinero y el que seguramente recibió de su dote le bastarían para seguir con su vida y dejarla en paz.

/*/

La situación de Fujitaka empeoraba a medida que los días pasaban, después de enterarse de que su hija estaba de vuelta y saberla a salvo su enfermedad parecía haberse hecho cargo de él y no iba a durar demasiado.

Recibía todo el cuidado que puede recibir un paciente con cáncer en la casa de Li, quien no había dicho nada de la estancia de ambos ahí. Aunque se había negado a que Fujitaka se levantara de la cama para ver a su hija al menos una vez. Y no por que no quisiera que la viera aunque algo de eso había sino por que no estaba seguro de que el padre de su esposa soportara siquiera salir a la calle. Había adelgazado notablemente y las ojeras acusadas en sus ojos lo hacían parecer en un estado de constante desvanecimiento. Touya seguía dando tumbos por la casa aunque de vez en cuando viajaba a la villa para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Las investigaciones habían terminado dando conclusión a todo peligro de secuestro para alguien de la familia a medida que los cabecillas de Kato caian como ratas en las trampas.

El día previo a su egreso del hospital Sakura fue comunicada por fin del estado de su padre y las pocas probabilidades que tenia de vida.

La joven se sorprendió pero no sintió nada mayormente significativo que pena por el destino de su padre. Entendía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer y que el quería verla para redimirse de la manera en que había actuado con ella. Tenia dudas en verlo ya que después de todo era su padre y durante su secuestro había entendido en parte la motivación que lo había llevado a criarla como lo hizo y a llevarla a entregarla a otro hombre buscando protección. Pero lo que no perdonaba era que al menos no se hubiese asegurado de que su futuro esposo le prometería un destino mejor que el que le habían dado.

Tomoyo vino a ayudarla a vestirse y a alistar la maleta con todo lo que había sido dejado para ella ahí. Shaoran no se había acercado en los días anteriores aunque una parte, la que mas odiaba de si misma, esperaba verlo nuevamente. Quería preguntarle si había cambiado de opinión pero todo le decía que no lo había hecho.

El día llego, también el tiempo de todos los médicos de despedirse de ella.

Cuando llegó el turno del Dr. Tsukishiro, este estrechó la mano de Sakura dejando disimuladamente en ella todos los teléfonos a los cuales podía comunicarse con él.

Para planear su escape.

Sakura suspiró ante la vista de los autos blindados que la esperaban a la salida del hospital, Tomoyo llevaba la maleta mientras una de las enfermeras empujaba la sillita de ruedas. Fue ayudada a levantarse y a ingresar en el auto, y hasta que no estuvo sentada respirando por su cánula de oxigeno suplementario no pudo darse cuenta de quien era su acompañante.

- Espero que hayas amanecido bien – dijo sin mirarla y la joven sintió como si el tiempo retrocediera al inicio de todo. Una razón mas para largarse por pies.

No le respondió, tenia ira, un sentimiento tan negativo como cualquiera de los que se apoderaban de su cuerpo hacia ese hombre insensible que era su esposo.

Miró por la ventana pensando en que a el no le importaria si hablaba o no y tampoco volvio a hablarle. El camino que conocía empezó a hacerse presente acercándola nuevamente a su cárcel dorada.

Cuando llegaron fue Shaoran quien se acercó a ayudarla y aunque deseaba apartarle la mano de un manotazo necesariamente tuvo que apoyarse en él para caminar por que también tenia que ser ayudada a llevar el carrito de oxigeno. Tomoyo se bajo con la maleta y enseguida fue relevada de ese cargo por uno de los hombres de seguridad que no podían faltar así el peligro hubiese pasado.

Cuando entraron a la casa el aireado interior la hizo sentir ahogada, al igual que los recuerdos y lo poco que en realidad había cambiado todo. Seria capaz ahora que estaba en territorio de su esposo, llevar a cabo sus planes?.

Kajo hizo una reverencia y se veía de alguna manera mas joven que como Sakura la recordaba, como si estuviera arreglándose mas aunque no podía entender el motivo.

- Me alegra que este bien, señora – dijo contritamente la mujer. Sakura recordaba que aunque la ama de llaves había alejado un poco su rencor hacia ella siempre había tenido sentimientos que no había podido identificar. Pero no podía importarle menos. Se iría y probablemente no volviera a ver a ninguno de ellos. Su hermano estaba en una de las esquinas del sofá de la sala y se puso de pie al verla llegar.

No era de los de abrazos y amor fraternal así que Sakura no esperaba nada de eso de él y no se llevó ninguna decepción. Solamente los ojos negros de su hermano parecían tener vida y le decía con ellos que se alegraba todo lo que sus emociones permitían, de que estuviera de vuelta. Ella inclinó todo lo que pudo su cabeza hacia su familiar y después fue conducida por Shaoran a la habitación que conocía bien.

Nada cambiado, todo en el sitio como si de alguna bizarra manera ella no se hubiese ido nunca. Se sentía tan desganada que por dentro parecía querer explotar, pero dueña de sus emociones no hizo nada de ello, quizá en la noche cuando estuviera sola, las lagrimas de decepción y desagrado la controlaran pero no ahora.

Se sentó en la cama y miro hacia el frente esperando que Shaoran se fuera y la dejara en paz.

El no sabia como actuar, que decir o que hacer. Desde que habían salido del hospital ella había permanecido como una estatua viviente, nada emocional, como si no estuviera sintiendo nada mas. Sabia que era mala idea llevarla nuevamente a la casa pero la gestión para comprar otra para crear una vida con los dos aun no había sido concretada y sus otras propiedades estaban muy lejos y ella no estaba en condiciones de viajar. Así que había vuelto a esa habitación, donde ella había sido suya alguna vez, donde perdió el control de su corazón y donde ella lo enamoró. Ella se notaba incomoda y creía saber por qué. Seguramente la casa le traía malos recuerdos de lo que había pasado antes pero era una situación que se le salia de las manos.

- Espero que estés cómoda, aunque no tanto. Solo nos quedaremos en esta casa mientras te recuperas y estoy pensando en comprar otra -

Ella volvió su mirada hacia él y le soltó sin mas;

- ¿Que has decidido sobre nuestro divorcio? -

Eso lo calló inmediatamente pero no lo amilanó. Caminó hacia ella lentamente hasta que estuvo parado frente a su figura sentaba y con una cánula de oxigeno al rededor del rostro.

Levantó sus manos y la joven hizo un gesto de apartarse que a él le dolio profundamente. Poso ambas manos en su rostro y la obligó a levantar sus ojos para mirarlo.

- No va a haber divorcio -

Los ojos verdes lo miraron impasibles y él bajo los suyos a los labios pálidos y entreabiertos que parecían llamarlo como un canto de sirena. Se moría por besarla y por un segundo no se contuvo posando su boca deseosa sobre los labios que hasta hace poco estaban recuperándose de la sequedad que solo un tubo de respirador podía dejar en ellos.

La besó suavemente, presionando los labios contra los de ella no intentando ir mas allá.

El corazón de Sakura palpitó con fuerza y era algo positivo, o al menos eso creía ella, que no le doliera ya cuando eso pasara. No entendía nada y no quería hacer un esfuerzo intentándolo. Que Shaoran la besara no significaba nada. Solo le revelaba hasta qué punto ella seguía siendo vulnerable a él. Mientras sentía como su rostro iba siendo aferrado con mas pasión por esas manos y sus labios siendo besados con mas ardor se dio cuenta de que aun lo amaba, que por mas que intentara verlo con rencor él aun poseía su corazón y no podía dejarlo saber eso. No mientras planeara su huida, si él llegaba a saber que aun lo amaba la usaría, manipularía y cuando se aburriera de ella la desecharía como al inicio.

No devolvió el beso, solo dejó que el se deleitara si es que eso era lo que estaba haciendo, aunque le costó un enorme esfuerzo contenerse y no abrazarlo como había deseado hacerlo millones de veces mientras permanecía en cautiverio. Ahora lo único que quería es que dejara de dolerle, sino el corazón al menos el alma.

Cuando Shaoran se retiró se sintió como si de alguna extraña manera la hubiera perdido, ella tenia los ojos abiertos, impasibles como si no le hubiese afectado al igual que e´como si no hubiera muerto e ido al paraíso cuando sus labios tibios y pálidos entraron en contacto con los de él.

Podría haber llegado al limite el amor que Sakura había afirmado sentir por él, había dañado verdaderamente tanto las cosas entre ellos?

Bueno, era tiempo de arreglarlo. Sonriendo de lado casi que con resignación le dijo:

- Espero que puedas descansar -

El silencio fue el único respondiente, pero ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse. Y esperaba que no durara mucho tiempo.

Cuando su esposo salió pudo quitarse de encima el disfraz de indiferencia y sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía anhelando sus besos y su contacto, que no volvería a recibir pues su plan iba a ser puesto en marcha.

Tomó su carrito de oxigeno y caminó sigilosamente hacia la sala en donde sabia que debía haber un teléfono, pero al mirarlo apoyado en el soporte pensó en si estaría intervenido o algo parecido. Sabia que ese tipo de tecnología existía y él podía enterarse y nunca podría ser libre de él.

Se sintió atrapada y sabia que la única salida era abusar de la inocencia de su doncella para que le consiguiera un móvil.

/*/

Tomoyo le enseñó las fotos que le habían hecho cuando había posado con las hermosas muestras de tela. Sakura tomaba el te de valeriana que la doncella le había traído y sonreía pensando en lo hermosa que se vería cuando su vestido estuviera listo.

- Has hecho una elección maravillosa, Tomoyo -

- Tuve ayuda de la modista pero ella me dijo, eso mismo -

- Asi es -

Ambas sonrieron y Tomoyo le dio un sorbo al te de ella. Veia a su señora un poco mas recuperada pero aprendiendo a conocerla sabia que algo la estaba preocupando, mas como un tormento.

- ¿Está bien? -

- No, realmente. Pero supongo que las cosas no pueden estar peor -

- Por favor no hable así, no sabe cuanto me duele -

- No, Tomoyo, no debe dolerte, es la situación en la que el destino de cada una nos puso, lo único en lo que tienes que tener tu mente es en esto, los preciosos momentos previos de tu matrimonio. -

Tomoyo se removió un poco cuando sintió que el móvil que Eriol le había facilitado la semana pasada vibraba en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido.

Sakura vio con asombro como la doncella sacaba el móvil y respondía amorosamente a las preguntas que le hacia su prometido. Era su oportunidad. Se sentía mal de aprovecharse de esa situación pero cuando estabas atrapado como ella se sentía cualquier gesto que indicara a realización de sus planes era mas que bienvenido.

Cuando la llamada terminó Sakura pidió a Tomoyo que le trajera un poco mas de te y como si los dioses se hubieran apiadado de ella dejó el móvil encima del escritorio.

Le llevó un minuto descifrar el manejo, después de todo no era un haz con la tecnología, pero finalmente dio con la opción llamar. Saco de la parte interna de su quimono la tarjeta que conservaba del doctor y marco los dígitos esperando que se hiciera así.

- Yue Tsukishiro al habla -

- Es... bueno yo...- dudó en hablar pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse – No se si me recuerda... soy Sakura Li... Kinomoto -

El silencio le respondió y pensó lo peor, si la llamada se había cortado o si él sencillamente había terminado la llamada.

- Claro que me acuerdo -

- Si, bueno yo... no se si recuerda... -

- Si, recuerdo perfectamente lo que decidió -

Pensó que él empezaría a intentar disuadirla de cambiar de opinión y en su cabeza comenzó a idear sus propios argumentos para responderle pero el no dijo nada mas sino:

- ¿Cual es su plan?

Sakura dijo rápidamente lo que había pensado. Yue la escuchó en silencio pensando en que era el plan mas descabellado pero el se la llevaría, la ayudaría a escapar y mas adelante, solo mas adelante decidiría su destino.

Un estruendoso ruido interrumpió la llamada. Sakura se dio la vuelta para ver en el umbral de la puerta y con rostro de haber escuchado todo a su amable doncella, que en ese momento le dirigía una mirada llena de dolor.

Como si la joven Sakura no necesitara otro motivo para sentirse culpable.

- Debo irme – dijo pulsando lo que a ella le pareció era el boton de terminar la llamada.

No sabia que decir, quizá no debería habérselo ocultado, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, lo único que deseaba era que Tomoyo entendiera sus razones y las aceptara sin hacerle saber nada a Eriol y ni a Shaoran.

Eso esperaba.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Buenas Noches: **_

_**Gracias por todos los reviews que recibí y gracias, como siempre, por seguir ahí apoyándome y esperando cada una de las actualizaciones, me hacen sentir honrada. **_

_**Espero actualizar pronto, aunque no sé que tanto pero la promesa de siempre, este fic lo termino porque lo termino. **_

_**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP**_

_**DINASTIA LI **_

_**CAPITULO XXVIII**_

Sakura miró fijamente a su doncella dándose cuenta de pronto del daño que pudo haberle hecho al no contarle nada. De repente sentía que la había traicionado de alguna manera y hondamente solo quería abrazarla pero como no sabía cómo se lo tomaría la joven su cariño y arrepentimiento. En ese mismo momento solo la contempló.

Tomoyo se agachó con presteza después de unos momentos para arreglar el desaguisado que había hecho pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas sin poderse mover de esa posición. Sakura corrió hasta ella sentándose en el piso y abrazándola temiendo que ella se apartase y aunque lo hizo no fue con enfado o fuerza, la profunda mirada de tristeza en su rostro hizo a Sakura sentirse aun peor.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? – le pregunto entre sollozos secándose delicadamente las lagrimas que manaban una tras de otra de sus ojos. Sakura permaneció en silencio sintiendo sus propias lagrimas comenzar a inundar sus cuencas.

- No quería… No quería arruinar tu momento de felicidad – ajustó sus brazos sobre Tomoyo y escondió la cabeza entre el largo y perfumado cabello de su doncella – No puedo aguantarlo más… pero no quiero que por mi debilidad vayas a tener problemas con Eriol, por eso quería que fuera después de la boda, para que quedaras segura con él y así pudiera huir sin preocuparme por tu futuro bienestar –

Tomoyo negó lentamente con la cabeza sorbiendo delicadamente por la nariz.

- Yo prometí que siempre seria su doncella, que siempre la apoyaría en todo y aunque me case siempre me tendrá –

Sakura negó lentamente con la cabeza y apartándose hizo que ambas se pusieran de pie lentamente. Dejaron la porcelana rota en el piso y ambas se sentaron en la cama de la joven señora.

- No quiero discutir – dijo Sakura limpiando su rostro y el de su doncella- no quiero que nada de mi situación quite ese hermoso brillo que tenias hace un momento en la mirada – sonrió levemente – quiero que por una vez en tu vida pienses en ti, así como yo pienso ahora en mi, quiero tomar el control de mi vida así como tu tomaras el de la tuya al casarte con Eriol, quiero que ambas, no solo una de nosotras, seamos felices y por eso y porque te quiero y confió en ti voy a pedirte que guardes silencio a este respecto. Shaoran no puede enterarse de que me voy a ir, nadie, ni siquiera Eriol puede saberlo y si se entera se que no va a ser por tu boca. Solo lo sabemos tú y yo… -

Tomoyo la miraba alternativamente al mismo tiempo que a sus temblorosas manos.

-No quiero que le pasa nada, y quiero que ambas seamos felices así como usted dice, pero me preocupa pensar e imaginarme lo que pasara si el señor Li o la señora Misuki se enteran –

Si, Sakura tampoco había querido pensar en ello, porque sabía que el ímpetu con el que quería huir retrocedería muchos grados y aunque también sabía que era algo a lo que en algún momento debía enfrentarse no quería hacerlo justo en ese momento.

-Yo asumiré las responsabilidad en caso de que suceda algo, sabes que Shaoran no tiene nada en contra tuyo, su problema fue, es y siempre será conmigo. Además dudo que Eriol se deje intimidar por Shaoran, lo único que vas a hacer por mi es permanecer en silencio… prométeme que lo harás –

Una serie de pensamientos cruzó la cabeza de la doncella pero en todos ellos primó un solo sentimiento, la lealtad hacia la que había sido su amiga de la niñez.

Pensando en que de alguna manera u otra ambas pagarían un precio muy alto por ello asintió prometiendo cerrar su boca.

/*/

Era bastante entrada la noche cuando Rubymoon entró al despacho del doctor Tsukishiro a dejarle encima del escritorio unas planillas de consulta e informes pendientes. Los ojos de la muchacha vagaban rápidamente buscando un sitio en el atestado escritorio donde poner la pila de documentos y encontró un rincón disponible en la esquina inferior izquierda. Se acercó a paso lento ahí para poder dejarlas y volver a su turno programado cuando algo en la parte de abajo del escritorio llamó su atención.

Era una maleta y a juzgar por su tamaño se encontraba llena. No había sido informada de que el Dr. Tsukishiro tuviera algún viaje programado y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y lo relaciono con lo que había escuchado hacia unos días sintió que el estomago se le encogía notablemente.

Ella amaba al Dr. Tsukishiro desde hacía mucho tiempo y sentía que si dejaba que el cometiera esa locura que parecía estar planeando iba a arruinar floreciente carrera para siempre. Pero también percibía que no debía meterse en sus asuntos así su instinto de mujer enamorada y de querer cuidarlo le dijeran lo contrario. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lio y no sabía qué decisión tomar ni lo sabría hasta que el sentido común y el gran amor no correspondido por el doctor la hicieran actuar.

/*/

En su despacho Shaoran daba cuenta del último sake pero hasta ahora llevaba la mitad de la botella. Era el único escape que había logrado conseguir después de dejar a Sakura en su habitación. Era lo único que se le había ocurrido hacer antes de devolverse y estamparla contra la pared más próxima para hacerla suya.

Aun estaba débil y no creía que ella fuera a soportar ese tipo de asalto pero, Dioses, como había querido estrecharla contra sí. Como se había terminado de percatar le esperaba una gran empresa para tenerla nuevamente queriéndolo y de alguna bizarra y masoquista manera sentía deseos casi imposibles de emprender ese proyecto. Lo cual pasaría pronto.

Por ahora haría lo que no se suponía que hiciera un patriarca de dinastía, intentar olvidar todo lo malo hasta la embriaguez.

/*/

Yue se miró en el espejo y no por primera vez se preguntó si las decisiones que estaba tomando eran las correctas al pensar siquiera un poco en echar por la borda toda su incipiente carrera por un sentimiento que no había acabado de identificar.

Cuando ella había llamado días atrás el escuchar su suave voz había sido tan estimulante como tratar a cualquier paciente conflicto pero no podía saber si iba más allá de ello. Como si una parte profunda de él quisiera descubrir si iba más allá de la simple fascinación y aun no podía identificarlo y no estaba acostumbrado a hacer las cosas sin estar seguro de los resultados, lo cual en ocasiones podía ser de lo más frustrante porque sabía también que en ocasiones tomar las decisiones erróneas tenia consecuencias más positivas que tomar las correctas. Pero nada le podía asegurar que lo que estaba haciendo era lo considerado al ayudar a una joven mujer que lo más probable era que quisiera huir de la situación de su matrimonio positivamente arreglado.

¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a perderlo todo por ella?

/*/

Sakura se miraba en el espejo sin poder evitar pensar en cuanto de lo que pasaba ahora le recordaba a los preparativos antes de su boda. De algún lado había llegado una costurera, diseñadora que parecía conocer a Tomoyo y era lo opuesto a lo que había vivido cuando su propio vestido de bodas había sido diseñado. Era una mujer sonriente que le dijo que estaría esplendorosa pues era una muchacha muy bella. Sakura se sintió incomoda ante el cumplido pero la mujer y su energía eran contagiosas y no podía menos que reír cuando la mujer lo hacía y dejar que le midiera telas, las mas coloridas y extravagantes que se le ocurrieron hasta que ambas dieron con una preciosa tela para kimono de arabescos dorados y color azul que le quedaba hermosa o eso decía la mujer, hacia juego con sus ojos y su hermoso color de pelo. Sakura nunca se había visto demasiado especial pero tantos halagos por parte de esa mujer estaban comenzando a hacerle creer que de verdad lo era, o podía llegar a serlo.

Cuando Tomoyo la vio con la primera muestra del vestido con tela de prueba en donde solo faltaban unos cuantos arreglos le dijo lo mismo que la mujer. Parecía que se había contagiado del espíritu de la modista y dejó que a ella también le probara telas extrañas, diseños diferentes y todo a lo que las tres se les ocurrió riendo como nunca ninguna de las dos acomplejadas jovencitas había podido hacer, como si la divertida inocencia y feminidad a la que tenían derecho les hubiese sido arrebatada por las circunstancias de la vida y posteriormente les hubiese sido devuelta en ese preciso momento.

Tomoyo cayó agotada en la cama negando débilmente con la cabeza ante la modista que, sonriente, sostenía un vestido del mismo color amatista de sus ojos.

- No creo que pueda probarme un vestido mas – dijo mordiéndose el labio rosa y mirando la esplendida creación pero sintiéndose lo suficientemente cansada para no poder mover los brazos. Pensaba en que nunca se había dado cuenta del buen gusto que tenia para combinar colores y diseñar vestimentas y la modista no hacía más que alabarla y decirle que si quisiera podía darle trabajo y tener más éxito que incluso ella. – Ni siquiera me atrevería a soñarlo señora Meilin – Finalmente cayó en la vanidad que no sabía que poseía y comenzó a quitarse delicadamente el vestido que tenia puesto para ponerse el nuevo mientras Meilin, la modista, daba saltos de alegría y tenia expresión en su mirada de haber ganado una contienda.

- ¡Oh, por supuesto que no ahí donde yo he erigido mi propio reino de la moda! – dijo abriendo mucho los ojos y reflejando en ellos una sinceridad aguerrida – Pero seguramente donde su marido la lleve tendrá que explotar ese maravilloso talento que tiene y no desperdiciarlo –

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron la una a la otra y sonrieron soltando carcajadas femeninas y suaves cuyo sonido de algún modo viajó escaleras abajo donde Shaoran tenía su despacho y en donde ahora pasaba la mayoría del tiempo intentando empaparse del tema de la empresa hasta donde podía.

Se quedó quieto cuando escucho el burbujeante sonido. ¿Algún día ella reiría como ahora cuando estuviera con él?

Cuando la modista se retiró Tomoyo le dijo a Sakura que se iría a su habitación, decía que no quería que Shaoran se enfadara por que estuvieran usando su casa para poner en orden los asuntos de su boda.

- Según él está también es mi casa – dijo Sakura apartando sus verdes ojos – Así que no puede molestarse por algo que él mismo me ha ofrecido –

Sin embargo la doncella no tomó riesgos y salió despidiéndose amorosamente de su señora.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor Shaoran no parecía molestarse ya que, tal y como ella lo había previsto, andaba lejos de ella, de ellas, como si no existieran.

Se dio cuenta, muchas horas más tarde y escuchando el pacifico siseo del oxigeno que no tendría que usar mas al cabo de una semana, que extrañaba que viniera a verla. Su traidor corazón, aunque quería liberarse de su yugo, aun lo amaba.

Sabía que existía el masoquismo y ella misma parecía ser en ese momento una de sus más sinceras y fieles representantes. Era curioso que después de todas las decisiones que estaban a poco tiempo de tomar aun pudiera pensar en tener algún sentimiento fraternal o de algún otro tipo por Shaoran. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente diciéndose que solamente andaba divagando y se dirigió a acostarse. Elevó una silenciosa plegaria, como había acostumbrado desde hacía unos días, por su secuestrador, que la ayudó y su ayudante cuya silenciosa e ilícita labor, a fin de cuentas, le habían salvado la vida y la habían apartado del peligro eliminándolo por ella.

/*/

Touya secó lentamente el sudor de la frente de su padre mientras este ardía de fiebre en la cama. Al día siguiente finalmente se le había permitido a Sakura ver a su padre por lo que sabía que sería el último encuentro, el médico que había venido a verlo horas atrás decía que pronto entraría en estado agónico y seguramente no podría ni reconocer a quienes estaban alrededor. El hombre sentía que no iba a ser un encuentro de lo más agradable pero a fin de cuentas, a pesar de sus acciones y a pesar de todo, familia era familia, sangre era sangre.

Sintió que alguien le apoyaba la mano en el hombro y agito sus cansados ojos hacia la figura recta y elegante de Kajo Misuki que lo miraba seriamente.

- Debe ir a descansar, me haré cargo desde aquí – aunque quería negarse sabia que sería contraproducente hacerlo, necesitaba todas sus fuerzas para presenciar el encuentro del día siguiente sin perder la entereza así que asintiendo lentamente se levantó y abandonó su puesto de bajador de fiebre para ser reemplazado por la mujer, la mujer que sin saberlo le había arrancado el corazón.

Habían quedado de ser buenos amigos, por requerimiento de ella, finalmente había decidido no sentirse amarrada por sus sentimientos, y aunque los que tenia por ese muchacho eran bastante poderosos sabía que no era sensato dejarse llevar por las emociones, pensaba que quizá en un futuro cercano podían tener algo pero dentro de sí la pelirroja pensaba en Yoko, una de las criadas nuevas que parecía encandilada con Touya y que tal como Kajo lo seguía con la mirada pero no como Yoko que también lo hacía con el cuerpo. Podría ser que el joven Kinomoto se aburriera de su indecisión y decidiera darse una oportunidad con Yoko?

Sorpresivamente (bueno, no tanto) Touya también estaba pensando en eso y en la amigable y dicharachera Yoko que hacía que se olvidara por unos momentos de la situación actual de su rota familia. No quería pensar en que pronto seria el nuevo jefe de las montañas, el sucesor de su padre, y que tendría que llevar la villa solo porque su hermana ya estaba casada, no tenia familia y pronto tendría que conseguir una y la mujer que deseaba que lo acompañara era casi que una espía fría y sin sentimientos.

No, no sin sentimientos, si algo había aprendido de Kajo es que sabía disimular, pero no lo suficiente para que el mismo no se diera cuenta de que ella lo anhelaba aunque se negaba a las emociones de ambos como si tuviera algún tipo de miedo.

Pero no la coaccionaría, si algo había aprendido de la educación en la villa era a pedir, no exigir y abandonar cuando no parecía haber opción y parecía que con Kajo Misuki la palabra opción no se aplicaba.

/*/

Sakura se puso la cánula de oxigeno sintiendo cada vez más que podía respirar sin ella, había denegado de ese día de manera constante pero sabía que en algún momento le tocaría afrontarlo.

No podía decir que odiaba a su padre, porque no era cierto, lo amaba como un hijo ama a un pariente pero nunca le perdonaría lo que le había hecho pasar, lo que le hacía pasar. Aun así no podía evitar que le doliera por lo que estaba pasando y que fuera informada en horas previas por Liu que le quedaban pocos días de vida.

Cáncer en la cabeza.

Aquello parecía estarse comiendo su cerebro y la jovencita solo podía imaginar el dolor que debía estar pasando.

Su religión, así como muchas otras, pregonaba sobre la compasión y el perdón y en esos momentos mientras caminaba al lado de Tomoyo en dirección hacia donde su hermano estaba señalando se dio cuenta de que podía hacerlo. Podía perdonar a su padre porque decían que el tiempo lo curaba todo y también ayudaba a entender y en medio de su propia tragedia la joven Sakura creía haber entendido las razones que habían llevado a su padre a hacer lo que hizo, entregarla como una propiedad.

Touya también le había revelado la relación que existía entre su padre y el tío de Shaoran, buenos amigos en sus tiempos y que habían accedido al acuerdo por protegerla a ella. No sabía si Shaoran conocía de esa conexión y no debía importarle. Lo único que quería ahora era despedirse de su padre.

Fue chocante verlo especialmente porque aun guardaba en su mente su imagen de hombre poderoso, imponente y con mano de hierro. Ahora parecía ser solo un guiñapo de lo que había sido y daba lástima y compasión verlo de esa manera.

Su hermano le acercó una silla y ella se sentó mirándolo fijamente. Touya parecía no haber dormido y se veía como si tuviera diez años más encima.

- Padre – murmuró Touya consciente de que los ruidos fuertes alteraban la débil conciencia de su progenitor – Sakura ha venido a verte –

Por un momento Sakura pensó que no lo había escuchado o que estaba tan sedado que no entendía ni quien le hablaba pero un rápido y casi imperceptible movimiento de su mano le dio la respuesta.

- Padre – dijo Sakura intentando contener las inútiles lágrimas que siempre acababan por vencerla, su mente la llevaba a recuerdos que no quería traer pero que sin embargo seguían reproduciéndose frente a ella ante lo que parecía ser la inminente muerte de su padre.

Shaoran la observaba desde la esquina de la habitación, sabía que no tenía nada que hacer ahí pero no había podido mantenerse alejado al pensar en que ese encuentro a ella le dolería, había querido posponerlo mas pero cuando el médico le comento la realidad de la situación del padre de Sakura sabía que tenía que dejarla así le matara verla sufrir. Y lo estaba haciendo, su blanco rostro estaba contraído en una delicada mueca de dolor y aunque una parte de él pensaba que ella no querría ver a su padre, la otra veía en ese momento la capacidad de compasión y perdón que tenia ella.

Se preguntaba inútilmente por que ella no podía ser tan indulgente y sabia la respuesta, porque aun seguía sin encontrar la manera de confesarle que la quería sin pisotear ese orgullo funesto que su tío había sembrado en su personalidad.

Sakura acerco su temblorosa mano y tomó la que su padre tenía a un lado. Era como si el instinto la llamara y cuando vio que aferraba débilmente algo con un puño abrió los dedos y vio un dije colgado de una cadenilla plateada, era en forma de una llave.

No sabía de que se trataba pero el suspiro contenido de su hermano le hizo creer que él sí y que se lo diría una vez que salieran de ahí.

- T…T…T…oo….mm…a…a..l…looo – balbuceaba el hombre sin poder abrir los ojos, seguramente su cáncer había consumido esa capacidad nerviosa. Sakura se secó las rebeldes lágrimas pero ellas seguían saliendo sin tregua y los recuerdos de su infancia con él venían a su mente atormentándola con compasión y culpa.

Levantó una mano temblorosa y la dirigió a Touya que se acercó lentamente. Padre tampoco había sido muy cariñoso con él pero tal como su hermana sabía que era su sangre.

- L…eee….ss.….Deee…ss…eeoo… la…mayor….fff…ee…li….ci…da…d… Y…pi…doo… pe…rd..on… por… no…ha..ber..les..di…cho…cuan…to…los…a…mo... –

Sakura apretó aun más la mano de su padre y sin pensarlo se la acerco a los labios.

- Te perdono, padre – dijo Touya en voz baja haciendo una reverencia que su padre seguramente no vio, pero la leve sonrisa en su demacrado rostro le dijo que la había percibido.

El silencio reino en donde era el momento de Sakura para decir que también lo perdonaba. Tenía un abismo completo de resentimiento pero la joven sabia que debía dejarlo ir, porque si no su padre nunca descansaría en paz. Aferrando la llave en su otra mano se acercó al oído de su padre y con voz temblorosa dijo sellando el camino de luz que su padre estaba a punto de emprender;

- Te perdono, padre –

El hombre pareció respirar con más normalidad, como si un gran peso le fuera quitado de encima y luego perdió la conciencia para nunca más despertar.

Su agonía apenas acaba de comenzar.

/*/

Tomoyo quiso retrasar su boda por el giro del destino pero Sakura se lo impidió, después de perdonar a su padre sabio que a su progenitor no le importaría obviar el luto ante un acontecimiento tan especial como lo era la boda de la doncella más querida de su hija. Alguna convicción le decía a la joven Sakura que su padre se alegraba de su decisión.

Desde la última vez que hablaron Fujitaka no volvió a recuperar la conciencia y su agonía se prolongo por tres largos días, pero la beata sonrisa en sus facciones cuando el médico lo declaro oficialmente muerto le dijeron a Sakura y a su hermano que finalmente había descansado en paz.

Otra puerta del destino que se cerraba resuelta, pensaba Sakura mientras empujaba suavemente el maletín que había alistado para su inminente e ilícito viaje.

No había vuelto a establecer contacto con el psiquiatra pero pronto tendría que hacerlo para ultimar los detalles de su viaje. Su vestido ya estaba terminado al igual que el de Tomoyo y los preparativos para la boda cada vez eran menos.

Se acercaba ese acontecimiento feliz y luego…

Luego Sakura Kinomoto desaparecería de la vida de sus conocidos para embarcarse en la aventura que ella esperaba fuera la más grande.

/*/

Meilin derramó mas pétalos de flor de cerezo en el camino que seguiría la hermosa novia que se casaría en un día.

Jamás había conocido a muchachas tan hermosas y la que estaba a punto de casarse no podía haber hecho mejor pareja con el rico y guapo Hiragizawa. Sonrió de lado mientras más pétalos de flor de cerezo caían de su mano al piso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, desde que era modista, podía darse el lujo de organizar una boda sin que las novias fueran histéricas, prepotentes e inaguantables.

El templo estaba quedando maravilloso y sabía que la futura señora Hiragizawa tendría un día inolvidable.

/*/

Cuando finalmente pudo respirar el aire fresco Sakura sintió como si su vida estuviera siendo renovada, respirar sin oxigeno era un beneficio, casi que una experiencia religiosa y no quería ni se iba a privar de ella, basta de cargar el carrito detrás de ella, basta de pensar en que si se quitaba su cánula iba a sentir como si alguien estuviese zapateando encima de su caja torácica.

Se miró al espejo y la ausencia del material de plástico era patente. Se sentía… libre…

Por medio del teléfono de su habitación llamó al jefe de seguridad Liu y le dijo que quería salir. Cuando él estuvo en la habitación comprendió hacia donde quería ir la señora y aunque dentro de si pensaba que estaban siendo un poco imprudentes no podía negarle ello.

- Ellos me ayudaron y si puedo rezar en sus piedras sentiré que de alguna manera les estaré pagando por cómo me trataron –

Liu sabía que debía comunicárselo a Li y así lo hizo. Shaoran no dejó que segundos pensamientos llenaran su cabeza ni tampoco iba a permitir que ella se negara, él la acompañaría por que no iba a dejarla sola otra vez al menos fuera de la casa y que corriera el riesgo de ser secuestrada nuevamente.

Cuando Sakura se enteró la mitad de su ser quería que él estuviera presente en caso de que desfalleciera ya fuera por los recuerdos o la terrible experiencia y la otra mitad quería ir sola, o por lo menos todo lo sola que ella podía esperar estar alguna vez para poder rezar en silencio por esas dos almas que seguramente se habrían redimido de todos sus pecados ayudando a una inocente joven a hacer más llevadero su calvario.

Tomando una canasta pequeña con flores de cerezo se dirigieron hacia donde habían sido enterrados los restos de todos aquellos que murieron en esa explosión meses atrás.

Por la identificación de los remanentes habían puesto la correspondiente identificación en cada lápida y Sakura, después de una triste búsqueda llegó a donde estaba la de los dos hombres. Fotos de sus archivos, cuando seguramente habían sido puestos presos alguna vez, adornaban ahora sus últimos refugios.

Dejó la canasta de flores en medio de las dos lapidas con el signo 大 e hizo una profunda reverencia agradeciendo en silencio por lo que fuera que los hubiera motivado a tratar de ayudarla y porque sus almas torturadas encontraran el descanso eterno y por un segundo creyó percibir que su ruego habia sido escuchado.

Shaoran la observaba en silencio en el conocimiento de que le dolía estar ahí pero no iba a impedírselo porque quería que ella tuviera algún margen de decisión y que dejara de considerarlo todo lo déspota que seguramente pensaba que él era. Habia tomado la decisión de que después del matrimonio de Eriol se encerraría con Sakura en el despacho y le hablaría de todos sus descubrimientos personales entre los que se encontraba el amor por ella, le diría todo lo que sentía y ella decidiría, si algún sentimiento de amor aun permanecía con ella la atesoraría y querría, si no… bueno era algo en lo que aun no se atrevía a pensar. Permanecieron cerca de una hora y cuando la joven volvió a ponerse de pie Shaoran pudo ver que su rostro se apreciaba alivianado, como si hasta que no hubiese hecho esto no hubiera tenido cierto grado de tranquilidad.

Ella pasó por su lado y el hombre tuvo el impulso de levantar su brazo, aferrar la mano de ella y abrazarla para consolarla pero no estaba seguro de que ella aun le permitiera tomarse esa libertad. Así que caminó tras ella observando su innata elegancia y porte al caminar pensando en que también ella estaba tan feliz como el de no tener el oxigeno a cuestas.

Ambos subieron al auto blindado y este partió de regreso a la casa en medio del silencio de todos sus ocupantes.

Sakura sentía dentro de su corazón la tibieza del agradecimiento y pensaba en que con sus rezos y gesto ellos podrían encontrar algo de la redención que podían alcanzar.

"Les deseo lo mejor en la otra vida" pensó para sí y les pidió ayuda a sus espíritus para emprender la difícil tarea que aun tenía que llevar a cabo.

/*/

Finalmente el esperado día llego, teñido solo un poco por la triste agonía de la que estaba siendo parte el señor Kinomoto, pero con todos los cuidados que podía esperar recibir, en su estado cubierto, todos los preparativos faltantes y demases fueron llevados a cabo.

Sakura terminó de ser maquillada por la alegre modista que pidió expresamente ser la encargada de las dos "hermosas jovencitas" efectivamente su vestido fue terminado a tiempo y mientras se miraba en el espejo no pudo sino admirar el efecto del color y como iba a la par con su doncella que también parecía hallarse en las nubes mirándose una y otra vez como si no pudiera acabar de creerse que fuera ella la del espejo.

La joven Li intento mirar a través del dramático contraste que la sombra hacia a sus ojos verdes intentando encontrar el valor para llevar a cabo su fuga, horas atrás habia usado nuevamente el móvil de Tomoyo para ultimar los detalles con el médico y aunque se sentía un poco como si lo estuviera utilizando era la única arma que poseía en ese momento. Además por azares del destino él y toda la planta de médicos que habia salvado la vida de Sakura habían sido invitados a la boda por orden expresa de Tomoyo así que lo podría ver en persona y ultimar todos los detalles.

Cuando ambas mujeres estuvieron listas la modista las dejó a solas y las dos sonrientes jóvenes comenzaron a alabarse la una a la otra hasta que fue la hora de bajar. Serian llevadas al templo y allí estarían sus respectivos maridos esperándolas.

Sakura pensó que de alguna manera, al intentar verlo más bien poco en esos días quizá habia logrado inmunizarse con aquello que Shaoran le producía pero al verse separada de Tomoyo y al ingresar al templo, cuando lo vio parado en la primera hilera de sillas supo que sus cálculos habían sido erróneos, con su vestido perfectamente planchado y su cabello peinado hacia atrás era la viva imagen de la sensualidad femenina y la joven Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse cohibida nuevamente en su presencia y su piel se sentía más sensible y erizada.

Intentó que no se notara su desconcierto en su expresión y vistió su cara de la máscara de indiferencia que habia decidido llevar siempre frente a él para evitar que siguiera haciéndole daño.

Se puso a su lado de pie intentando hacer como que no se daba cuenta que la miraba intensamente, recorriendo cada pedazo de su cuerpo que el hermoso vestido dejaba a la vista. Y era así, desde que se habían casado y mucho después Shaoran habia sido consciente de la sutil belleza de esa mujer, pero cuando era realzada de tal manera tal como en el día de su boda y justo en ese momento hacia que las palabras se le secaran de la boca, inclusive quería tocarla para comprobar que ella era real.

Desvió su mirada el tiempo suficiente para ver que en la entrada del templo habia alguien de pie, alguien que habia esperado no ver pero que sabía que asistiría de algún modo. Aquel medico que no le habia dado buena espina miraba hacia el templo como buscando a alguien y Shaoran tenía que contenerse para que lo peor de sus instintos no decidiera salir a la luz.

/*/

- Rubymoon… ¿qué haces aquí? –

La pregunta formulada con educación por la voz que conocía bien saco a la graciosa enfermera de su estado aletargado. Estaba en la oficina del Dr. Tsukishiro y seguramente el cansancio habia hecho que se recostara en el cómodo mueble de cuero y se habia quedado dormida perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

- ¡Dr. Tsukishiro… señor…perdóneme, no quería…! – la enfermera parecía no encontrar las palabras y tenía en su rostro tal aire de culpabilidad que a Yue se le llegó a pasar por la cabeza que la culpa no era por quedarse dormida en su sofá sino por otra cosa.

- No hay problema, supongo que te quedaste dormida – dijo el médico caminando hacia su escritorio y sentándose para revisar allí lo que ella le habia dejado encima del escritorio. Sabía que ella lo estaba mirando y quería decirle algo así que devolvió sus grises ojos hacia la enfermera y se quedó mirándola esperando que tomara la iniciativa. – Supongo que quieres decirme algo – le confirmó notando como la bella mujer se sonrojaba notoriamente.

- Así es, señor- dijo ella bajando la cabeza y esperando tomar alientos suficientes para poder tomar carrerilla. – Yo… quiero pedirle…- tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta en un fútil intento por ganar tiempo pero sabía que tarde o temprano, más temprano tendría que hablar. – Yo quiero pedirle que no se vaya –

Tsukishiro se quedó de piedra por unos momentos cuando la verdad le golpeó en la cara, de alguna manera extraña la enfermera sabía que tenía planeado irse y no en la manera habitual. Los diáfanos ojos de ella se lo confirmaron al expresar en ellos algo parecido al reproche.

- Por favor, no nos deje, queremos que se quede, es uno de los mejores médicos que hay, no… no se vaya – Intentaba decirle que no dejara atrás toda su floreciente carrera en un impulso pero no podría armarse nunca del valor suficiente para decirle algo como eso, podía abogar por sus compañeros pero no se creía lo bastante para confesarle el interés oculto de ella misma al formularle esa petición.

Yue apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla y apoyando sus manos en sus piernas solo le dijo lo único que se le ocurría.

- ¿Como lo supiste? –

Rubí habia esperado que negara la afirmación de ella pero sabía que el doctor era demasiado educado para ello, para mentir, al menos deliberadamente.

- Yo…- si él era respetuoso ella sabía que debía contestarle de la misma manera y así lo hizo – Yo escuché cuando hablaba con la señora… la joven señora a la que secuestraron –

El mundo de Yue se hundió un poco más, porque era una persona que se sumaba a él, la señora Li y la doncella de esta que sabían lo que iba a pasar y que un secreto de esa magnitud estuviera en boca de más personas era algo sumamente riesgoso.

- ¿Durante todo ese tiempo lo has sabido y no has dicho nada a nadie? – tenía necesidad de preguntarle por qué sabia que le diría la verdad y porque lo más probable era que tuvieran que cambiar de planes.

- No – dijo solemnemente Rubymoon mirándolo penetrantemente a los ojos – No he dicho una sola palabra a nadie –

El médico suspiró un poco pero la mirada de ella transmitía el más hondo sufrimiento y se preguntaba sus razones.

- Porque guardas silencio, por esa información mucha gente incluso hasta te pagaría – le habló calmadamente y ella a su vez le respondió igual de sosegada.

- Yo nunca lo traicionaría – su frase fue dicha con plena seguridad y habia en ella tal preocupación que inclusive se sintió un poco halagado. – Solo le pido que no lo haga –

Yue alargó su blanca mano indicando a la mujer que tomara la silla frente a él y se tranquilizara ya que habia empezado a mover las manos convulsamente una contra la otra. Ella se sentó recta y rígida sin poder mover un solo musculo como siempre que le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de él. Que la mirara durante tanto tiempo solo incrementaba su nerviosismo y saber que si tenía que decirle lo que sentía como último recurso para convencerlo de que se quedara también hacia lo suyo.

- Siento algo muy particular por la señora Li, me ha contado parte de su vida y es una mujer extremadamente mártir –

- Lo entiendo, pero eso no quiere decir… no quiere - "Ay, no pierdas el valor ahora, Akisuki" – No significa que usted deba… deba... deba sacrificar lo que ha hecho por ella. No desmerito eso que siente - casi escupió la palabra. – Pero… creo que no es la manera de solucionarlo. Durante el tiempo que permanecí cuidándola me di cuenta de la gran cantidad de seguridad que su esposo impuso y también de que él le ama mucho así ella no se haya dado cuenta. Si usted se va con ella y por algún azar del destino, nunca por mi boca, llegaran a ser descubiertos usted será despojado de todo y yo… No soportaría que eso o algo peor le pasara – La enfermera bajo la mirada después de exponer rápidamente los motivos que la llevaban a protegerlo. Esperaba que él fuera consiente que pudiera examinarse a conciencia y pudiera saber si valía la pena ese esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por la esposa joven.

Yue solamente permaneció el silencio porque esos eran sus mismos pensamientos, pero verlos reflejados en los ojos y palabras de otra persona hacia que en verdad meditara lo que estaba haciendo, estaba violando todos los códigos morales y éticos que le habían sido impuesto al llevar a cabo su juramento medico, de antemano sabia que aunque lo que sentía por esa mujer era especial el destino y tal vez ella misma y el miedo a ser descubiertos harían que cualquier sentimiento que comenzase a aflorar entre los dos muriera antes siquiera de ver la luz.

No habia futuro y era algo que tenia lo suficientemente claro. La enfermera transmitía por su rosa boca todos sus miedos resumidos en un argumento. No podía negar que se habia imaginado muchas veces como el nuevo y mejor esposo de Sakura Li pero eso era una fantasía que nunca se haría realidad y al ver a la enfermera supo porque.

Volvería a violar todo el código médico y nunca habia pensado en sí mismo como alguien ambicioso, pero cuando has tenido que luchar como él lo habia hecho por llegar a donde estaba los sentimientos de un medico eran lo último en la lista de prioridades.

Tomó la decisión agradeciendo a buda y a Rubymoon en silencio por haberle hecho ver las cosas si bien desde su mismo punto de vista pero al mismo tiempo como un reflejo del suyo y a la vez diferente.

- Puedes retirarte –

Sabía que ella quería preguntarle que habia decidido pero permanecería en silencio y tarde o temprano sabría la respuesta.

La mujer se levantó de la silla y disculpándose hizo una reverencia y salió sigilosamente

Yue conocía lo que debía hacer, solo esperaba que esa decisión no lo arruinara de igual manera.

Y ahora frente a la puerta del templo donde se casaría la amiga de su paciente su firmeza se volvió de piedra, no podía hacerse esto a sí mismo, ni a ella, ni a su esposo. Ruby tenía razón, la saña con que habia estado pendiente de ella era un signo claro de que, aunque ella misma no lo percibiera, Shaoran Li amaba a su esposa.

/ * /

La hora avanzó y Sakura no tuvo oportunidad de ponerse en contacto con el médico pero igual no necesitaba eso, incluso era mejor que nadie los viera juntos así no sospecharían en el momento en que desapareciera.

Eriol habia tomado su lugar frente al altar y esperaba moviéndose nerviosa y casi imperceptiblemente en su puesto, como si todavía no acabara de creerse que fuera a casarse ese día. El contraste con Shaoran era casi que chocante especialmente por que este era un novio nervioso y enamorado y Shaoran se habia visto como uno aburrido y obligado. Forzando a su cerebro a que dejara de rumiar sobre esos desafortunados recuerdos esperó al igual que los demás, que el templo terminara de poblarse de invitados entre los cuales se encontraban los padres de Eriol y algunos amigos, los médicos que trataron a Sakura y los escoltas de ambos empresarios Li y Hiragizawa.

Cuando todos se quedaron en silencio supo que el momento habia llegado y el tiempo estaba contado.

/ * /

Tomoyo sentía que se ahogaba en un mar de nervios, desde que se habia vuelvo necesario separarse de su señora debido a la ceremonia casi que habia arruinado su hermoso manicure en el afán de intentar comerse las uñas y tal vez un poco de la carne superior de sus dedos.

Aun mientras caminaba por el camino regado de flores del brazo del hermano de Sakura Tomoyo se preguntaba si algún rayo caería y arruinaría todo o si de tanto respirar superficialmente el piso cedería y ella se desmayaría o si en el momento durante la ceremonia Eriol se arrepentía de todo y daba por terminada la boda, en si se enredaría en su kimono y caería al piso muriendo, en si su familia en algún momento pensaba en ella y se imaginaban siquiera que su destino era estar al lado de un acaudalado empresario que la amaba por ser quien era.

"Adiós a mis ilusiones inútiles con aquel pérfido y mi hermana, esta es la nueva puerta, a la nueva vida, a la que me eligió y que en este momento elijo por sobre todas las demás cosas"

Con ese mantra repitiéndose en su cabeza caminó hacia el altar, hacia su esposo y hacía donde el ministro la miraba con una sonrisa casi que beatifica. Solo podía tener ojos para quien sería su marido y no podía desear otra cosa.

Eriol la miraba avanzar y aunque hermosa su rostro estaba pálido, aunque no pareciera seguramente tenia cualquiera de las inseguridades de las novias en el momento de casarse así como las tenia él, pero su imaginación lo llevaba por recovecos en donde ella se arrepentía de casarse con él, en donde un rayo…

No era demasiado pensar, después de todo y a pesar de si respiración rápida los acontecimientos estaban teniendo lugar como una deliciosa película de suspenso que, si bien disfrutaba al máximo, ya sabía cómo iba a acabar.

Ella seria de él y él seria de ella. No habia nada más.

Cuando encerró con sus fríos dedos los fríos de ella la electricidad que surgió con el toque fue como en el momento en que los dos lados opuestos de un imán se encontraban y quedaban pegados todo el tiempo que así fuera destinado. Y ella sería su esposa para toda la vida, de eso, y solo de eso si que tenía la certeza.

Fue una ceremonia completamente tierna, llena de color, y sobre todo de amor. Cualquiera que lo mirara desde afuera se daba cuenta de que esos dos habían sido hechos para estar juntos y todos se alegraran de que en medio del mundo de distancias que los separaban ambos hubiesen sabido cómo encontrarse.

Cuando la ceremonia hubo terminado y el beso reglamentario fue dado supo que la espera durante toda su vida habia valido completamente la pena.

Habia encontrado su compañera.

/*/

Abandonaron el templo para dirigirse al banquete que se llevaría a cabo en un santuario especial. Shaoran deslizó suavemente su mano por el brazo de Sakura para conducirla al auto que los llevaría, ella intentó ignorar la sensación angustiantemente cómoda que sintió en el momento en que los poderosos dedos de su esposo tocaron la piel de sus brazos, esperaba que su piel no se hubiese erizado con notoriedad para no ponerse en evidencia y aunque el movimiento de los dedos de Shaoran no la forzaban sino que la acompañaban no podía evitar sentirse como si la estuvieran marcando al rojo vivo.

Supo que alejarse repentinamente y mas a la vista de todas las personas que habían asistido sería un error grave así que permitió que el contacto se diera. Una vez subieron al auto se alejó lo mas que pudo y fue algo que Shaoran notó. Su bolsillo vibró y cuando vio que era un número desconocido en el móvil decidió dejarlo pasar.

La persona que estaba llamando continuó haciéndolo durante el recorrido hasta el santuario donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración pero Shaoran no quería que nada interrumpiera ese momento de silencio, soledad e intimidad con Sakura así ella hiciera lo posible por ignorarlo.

Cuando arribaron ella no esperó a que él bajara sino que salió rápidamente del auto y caminó por donde le fue indicado sintiéndose nuevamente dueña de sí misma al haberse alejado de él. Le dio su nombre a uno de los acomodadores y este la ubico en la misma mesa en donde se sentarían la pareja celebrada.

Permanecía sentada en la silla esperando que Shaoran se le uniera en cualquier momento, dentro de su mente repasó los pasos que seguiría para irse de la casa esa misma noche, un avión los estaría esperando en el aeropuerto de China y de ahí partirían rumbo al continente americano. Ella no creía que Shaoran fuera a buscarla, seguramente al inicio pero luego desistiría y encontraría a una mujer que fuera acorde con él.

Cuando se sentó a su lado Shaoran finalmente pudo ver que el teléfono desde donde estaba siendo contactado era de el hospital donde habia estado Sakura, levantándose de la mesa escuchó el mensaje de voz que le habían dejado en vista de que no habia contestado.

Le sorprendió el acceso de ira que sintió cuando supo quien habia llamado, era el psiquiatra de su esposa y le pedía que lo contactara urgentemente porque tenía que decirle algo referente a ella.

Intentó pensar que se trataba de algo sin importancia pero sabía que todo lo que tuviese que ver con Sakura era importante así que guardó el número y después comenzó a marcarlo.

El médico contestó al segundo timbrazo.

- Me alegra que me devolviera la llamada – comentó la sosegada voz que por su tranquilidad casi sacaba a Shaoran de sus casillas.

-¿Qué quiere? – si, volvía a ser irracional. Completamente maleducado y le importaba un huevo.

- ¿Sabía que su esposa planea huir esta misma noche conmigo? – fue la pregunta a su pregunta…

El impacto de estas palabras fue completo, sintió como si alguien cogiera su recién encontrada alma y la pisoteara hasta romperla en mil pedazos. Aunque sospechaba algo, nunca imagino que el afán de Sakura de separarse de él fuera tal que llevaría a cabo esa locura. Y luego vino la parte de los celos en donde miles de dudas, escenas infundadas y odios aparecieron en su mente para perturbarlo. ¿Acaso ella le habia sido infiel con el médico? ¿La habría besado y acariciado y a cambio ella le pedía que la ayudara a huir?

Y la preguntas más difícil de todas ¿Tenia él algún derecho a reclamar cuando le habia sido infiel a ella más veces de las que podía contar?

Era diferente, él era el marido, era completamente aceptable. Solo que enseguida se retractó de lo que estaba pensando, ella era demasiado inocente y falta de confianza en sí misma como para tener ni aventura con un desconocido.

- Su silencio me está diciendo todo lo que necesito saber y antes que nada debo aclararle que no lo ha engañado conmigo ni mucho menos, simplemente en vista de que usted no quiere darle el divorcio se siente orillada a huir de su lado –

- Eso nunca va a pasar – dijo sabiendo que sonaba arrogante y que muy probablemente si el médico no estuviera hablando con él en ese momento no se habría enterado hasta que hubiese sido demasiado tarde.

- El tono con el que me está respondiendo me dice otra cosa -

Shaoran rechinó los dientes y se sentó en la primera silla que vio, sentía que sus piernas ya no podían sostener más de su cuerpo.

- Como le dije quiere alejarse de usted, no conozco la historia a fondo, tal vez no los pormenores, pero sé lo esencial. Su mujer esta psicológicamente perturbada por lo que siente por usted y según ella no es correspondido –

- ¿Por qué me está contando esto? – preguntó Shaoran sin entender del todo las intenciones del médico y confiando más bien poco en él, pensaba que tal vez quisiera distraerlo para encubrir la huida de ella sola. Tenía tantas inquietudes en la cabeza que no podía pensar correctamente.

- Porque quiero ayudarla y por qué se que aunque ella desea irse aun lo ama y porque quiero lo mejor para ella. Y en un segundo plano quiero protegerme de las consecuencias que me puede acarrear seguirla en esta locura que ya planeamos llevar lejos. Sakura es una mujer muy especial, pero está dolida y ese dolor no la deja pensar con toda la coherencia que requiere tomar una decisión como la que ella ha tomado –

Shaoran se quedó en silencio asimilando las palabras del psiquiatra. No era algo que pudiera o se fuera a tomar a la ligera. Ni tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar aparte de pensar en volver con ella arrastrarla a sus brazos y encerrarla en su casa tirando la llave al mar.

-Por favor, no vaya a hostigarla por haber tomado esta decisión, acéptela e intente hacerla cambiar de opinión, es la única manera en que podrá siquiera considerar olvidares de irse de su lado tan lejos como sus limitados recursos se lo permitan.

En verdad estaba intentando hacer lo mejor para Sakura y eso era algo que Shaoran podía admirar aunque sintiera que los celos le hacían hervir la sangre. Era mucho mejor hombre para Sakura que él mismo y solo ahora podía verlo, pero aunque no fuera ciego era algo que no podía aceptar, que nunca aceptaría. Ella era de él y él de ella y se acercaba el momento inminente en que se lo diría.

Ella no sospecharía nada y el médico una vez cumplida lo que él creía era su misión abandonó el templo para dirigirse a su hospital a seguir haciendo lo que amaba, ejercer su profesión.

Controlando a duras penas sus emociones y por ende sus pasos, Shaoran camino hacia la mesa dispuesta para ellos y para la doncella y Eriol, no quería mirar a Sakura por miedo a que el tormento de su mirada delatara su secreto, el médico habia planeado una huida en la que, de haber sido llevada a cabo, habría sido completamente exitosa. El doctor le reveló el plan y no pudo más que adular un poco la habilidad planeadora de su mujer, pero se equivocaba en una cosa. Si en algún momento hubiera logrado desaparecer el habría peinado el cielo y la tierra buscándola hasta dar con ella, así de sencillo.

Eriol y Tomoyo entraron en la estancia completamente extasiados con los arreglos dispuestos por el servicio especial, la doncella aferraba ahora sin ninguna vergüenza o miedo la mano de su esposo y se enorgullecía de estar a su lado. Se sentaron y sonriendo dieron el visto bueno para que el banquete comenzara a ser servido.

Sakura a duras penas podía disimular sus nervios, a medida que el tiempo pasaba sentía como si algo fuera mal, estaba inquieta y no se sentía tranquila, quizá porque su subconsciente le estaba diciendo que no debía hacer lo que estaba planeando hacer pero era muy tarde para arrepentirse, aunque no habia vuelto a ver al Dr. Tsukishiro sabia, por lo que habían acordado, que la estaría esperando en el aeropuerto listo para irse con ella a buscar un mundo mejor.

No se sentía en posición de sentir algo mas por el pero suponía que con el pasar del tiempo seria un hombre tan digno de amar como el que más.

Shaoran no le dirigió la palabra en toda la cena y eso para ella estuvo bien, escuchar su voz siquiera por unas milésimas de segundos hacía estragos en todo su ser.

El pulso le temblaba convulsamente y sabía que era por los nervios ya que habia dejado de usar corticoide unos días atrás, intentó serenar sus manos y de nada sirvió cuando una de las suyas quedo delicadamente enterrada bajo los dedos magnos de su esposo que parecía haberse dado cuenta de su inquietud.

Ella levantó la mirada lentamente para posarla en él que a su vez la observaba con esos ojos capaces de traspasar el alma y que la miraban así cada vez que se cruzaba con ellos. Hizo un gesto imperceptible de quitar su mano pero el hizo la presión suficiente para que se quedara quieta. Luego tomo la mano entre la suya y lentamente como si estuviera evaluando cada movimiento la llevó a sus labios para depositar en ella un suave beso.

Seguramente sus mejillas se volvieron tomate pero sentía que no le importaba si seguía sintiendo esos labios ardientes en su piel una vez más.

Quiso sacudirse por ser tan tonta pero no podía moverse más allá del respirar. Su mano quedó atrapada en la de su esposo por el resto de la tarde e inicio de la noche cuando la recepción comenzó a dar fin.

Los planes de Sakura eran devolverse a la casa esperar que todos se durmieran y burlar con la treta de algún incendio a los hombres de seguridad que aun permanecerían por ahí, escapar por la puerta de atrás donde la estaría esperando el médico en un auto saliendo de la parte trasera de la casa. De ahí irían al aeropuerto donde el vuelo de las 02:00 am los llevaría sin escala a América desde donde podrían perderse con facilidad y encontrar la nueva vida que ella estaba buscando.

Volvía a sentirse egoísta pero el médico no se habia negado así que eso tenía que significar algo.

El viaje de regreso trascurrió en un silencio que era tan difícil de llenar con palabras como intentar ser inmortal era posible. Sakura de repente quería hablarle porque quería guardarse su voz para recordarla porque sabía que en muchos momentos de su huida en adelante lo haría sin cesar. Pero el parecía negarle incluso ese sencillo y mundano placer. Parecía contento con que el silencio se volviera parte de ellos dos y ella se sentía conforme, ya habia dado demasiado y lo que había recibido a cambio era una nimiedad.

Abandonó el auto apenas estacionó nuevamente sin darle tiempo a Shaoran de hacer las veces de caballero, aunque creía que no lo haría de todas maneras. Entró a la casa agradeciendo una vez más a los dioses que Tomoyo por fin estaba a salvo, imaginaba con que amor se entregaría en su noche de bodas a Eriol y la envidió sanamente por lo que ella tenía y la propia Sakura no.

No se quedó a comprobar si Shaoran la seguía, seguramente iría a encerrarse en su despacho a trabajar y la dejaría en paz como siempre. Era fundamental que así lo hiciera por qué no necesitaba que de repente volcara toda su atención en ella, eso frustraría la mayoría de sus planes.

Shaoran la observó desaparecer de su lado cual hada negando su existencia. ¿Qué tan ingenua podía llegar a ser? No, no lo era, solamente confiada, sin saber que a quien habia confiado su huida la habia traicionado.

"Es por tu propio bien, mi amor"

Caminó sin que sus pasos se escucharan en la moqueta hacia la parte trasera de la casa y hacia la salida posterior de esta en donde a lo lejos podía percibirse un auto oscuro abandonado o lo que daba la impresión de parecer. Poniéndose un pasamontañas dio orden por radio a todos los escoltas que no fueran a seguir al coche ya que él mismo se apersonaría de la conducción.

La caceria por el amor de Sakura apenas empezaba.

**Bueno, poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final de la historia perdón por dejar el capa si pero no quería seguir dándole más largas y pensaran que me olvide de mi historia y de ustedes, mis fieles lectoras, nos leemos en el próximo en el que espero no demorarme tanto, las adoro y gracias por seguir ahí, a pesar de todo**


	29. Chapter 29

**Buena Noche**

**Antes que nada feliz cumpleaños al Joven Shaoran Li, Li – kun y demases. En honor a él será este capítulo aunque hayan pasado unos días, gracias por la espera y por estar siempre ahí. **

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP.**

Sakura cerró la puerta de su habitación corrió hacia la cama para sacar su pequeña maleta en donde había empacado lo esencial. Podía moverse con libertad sin oxigeno y se sintió más liviana y libre que nunca.

Rodó la maleta por el suelo y volvió a abrir la puerta intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Todos debían pensar que estaba ya durmiendo, Shaoran seguiría en su despacho y Tomoyo y Eriol seguramente estaban partiendo hacia su luna de miel, la que en algún momento la propia Sakura deseo tener y nunca pudo. Sacudió su cabeza, era suficiente de lamentaciones, en ese momento estaba iniciando una nueva etapa de su vida y estaba más que dispuesta a disfrutar con ella. Dentro de lo que pudiera.

Apretando el mechero contra su pecho y llevando a pasitos su maleta llegó hasta la inmaculada cocina y subiéndose rápidamente encima de una de las sillas de la mesa de centro acercó el mechero encendido a una de los sensores detectores de incendios.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal, seguramente todo el mundo estaba durmiendo pero la distracción le daría la oportunidad de huir sin que nadie se percatara. El detector se encendió después de un minuto de quemarlo y una alarma lejana comenzó a sonar. Sintió el clic que hizo la puerta trasera de la cocina al desasegurarse ya que si había un incendio ninguna puerta debía estar bloqueada para impedir la huida de nadie.

Corrió rodando su maleta y se metió por la parte trasera del jardín cuya puerta también había sido desasegurada. Sintiendo el frio calar caminó por entre las plantas que ella misma habia sembrado y llegó hasta el portalón. En sus planes se encontraba con el médico psiquiatra al cual estaba arrastrando sin remedio a una aventura de la cual no sabía el fin. No quería llenarse de arrepentimiento apenas empezando, ya tendría tiempo para eso luego. Tampoco quería pensar siquiera en comenzar a verlo como algo más que un entrañable amigo. Pero eso era algo que decidiría luego, lo único que importaba ahora era alejarse de Shaoran.

La oscuridad la asustó un poco pero intentó convencerse de que nada iba a pasarle además de que ya la estaban esperando, tenía un plan establecido, habia dado con sus documentos en un momento de suerte y los apretaba en la mano contra sí. Después de medio tiempo dio con la carretera, esta pasaba por la parte trasera de la casa. Ahí habia un auto estacionado tal como habia sido preconcebido, era un auto negro con las placas estipuladas y habia alguien vestido de negro al volante. Instantáneamente supo que no se trataba del médico porque quien se sentaba al volante era más alto y no podía distinguir bien sus rasgos. Por un momento se asustó al reconocer la forma de un pasamontañas sobre el rostro del desconocido. Le recordó seriamente al momento en que fue secuestrada.

Quiso retroceder pero se dio cuenta de que era tarde para eso. Era ahora o nunca y prefería el ahora. Intentó meter en cabeza que se trataba de un cambio de planes de última hora del médico y no algo malo.

Cuando estuvo de pie ante el auto la puerta del baúl se abrió así que suponía que silenciosamente el desconocido le pedía que pusiera allí su maleta. Caminó hacia la parte trasera y deposito en su reducido equipaje cerrándolo luego con fuerza. Una vez estuvo listo las dudas volvieron a asaltarla. Debía subirse a la parte trasera aunque hubiera preferido la delantera y como si el que estaba adelante estuviera leyendo su pensamiento la puerta trasera se abrió suavemente.

Llegaban momentos en la vida en que una decisión cambiaba todo. Durante ese segundo toda su vida, lo poco que habia vivido hasta ese momento pasó frente a sus ojos en una serie de imágenes y supo de alguna bizarra manera que subirse al auto era mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.

Cuando estuvo dentro alcanzó a distinguir en medio de la oscuridad un sobre blanco. Volvió a preguntarse si hacia lo correcto y cuando cerró finalmente la puerta del auto pensó que hacerse esos cuestionamientos, ahora que estaba a merced del desconocido del pasamontaña, era irrelevante.

El auto no arrancaba así que abrió el sobre intentando ver algo en la siniestra semi-oscuridad. Una pequeña lucecilla en el techo de su lado del vehículo se encendió suavemente.

- Gracias – dijo ella esperando haber sido escuchada. Luego procedió a leer la nota que a todas luces parecía ser para ella.

En esta el medico se disculpaba una y otra vez y decía que se encontraría con ella en el destino propuesto. Sintió un ligero acceso de decepcion ya que hubiese querido estar en la compañía de él para no sentirse tan sola. Cuando dejó el sobre a un lado el coche arrancó como si el enmascarado conductor hubiera estado esperando esa señal.

La joven volvía a sentir el miedo, alejarse de su casa la hacía sentir de repente que estaba abandonando algo bueno a pesar de saber que no era así. Pero al mismo tiempo no se sentía egoísta por que por fin estaba tomando y llevando a cabo una decisión por sí misma. Mientras miraba las luces de las casas pasar y luego desvanecerse se despidió de todas las ilusiones que alguna vez albergó, de los sueños que nunca llevó a cabo y todo lo que alguna vez imaginó con su reluctante marido. Y con lagrimas en sus verdes ojos deseo que él, Shaoran, encontrara a una mujer más fuerte y decidida que ella misma, que le robara el corazón y lo hiciera todo lo feliz que pudiera. Le mandó un beso y un abrazo imaginario a su amado y finalmente cerró la puerta de toda su vida, o lo que habia sido, para dar paso al renacimiento.

/*/

Shaoran observaba la tristeza en el rostro de Sakura cuando despegó su vista unos segundos de la carretera y la posó en ella por el espejo retrovisor. Aun a pesar de su pasamontañas y de que seguramente ella se sentía inquieta por su escondida presencia habia hecho a un lado su miedo palpable y se habia subido al auto con alguien a quien ni siquiera hablaba. No podía negar que eso le habia dolido, que ella confiara tanto en una persona que la habia delatado. Pero sabía que él tampoco merecía la confianza de ella, aun así despreciaba sentirse así cuando no tenía derecho a pedirle nada.

Se tragó un suspiro dentro de su propio disfraz y se preguntó con qué improvisaría para confesarle la verdad. Sabía que habría problemas y que existía la dura posibilidad de que ella no le creyera ni decidiera darle una oportunidad. Rezó a todos los dioses que existían porque ella le brindarla última y más valiosa de las ocasiones. Quería hablarle y tranquilizarla porque aun a esa distancia y los segundos de mirarla se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a ponerse más nerviosa. Pero porque creía conocerla un poco sabía que si llegaba a pronunciar siquiera una silaba ella se daría cuenta de quién era él.

En vez de dirigirse hacia el aeropuerto se encaminaron hacia los hangares privados de las empresas Li que ella nunca habia visitado y que, como no tenían logo de la empresa, no podía asociar a él. Allí habia una avioneta preparada esperándolos con empleados que ella tampoco conocía.

Sakura miraba la ventana nuevamente ajena a lo que le esperaba, un monologo de pasión y amor.

El auto entró por la gran puerta y siguió hacia los hangares donde habia unas avionetas parqueadas, a lo lejos de ellas habia una sola, más fina que las otras y con los motores encendidos.

Cuando se detuvieron el conductor bajó y se alejó a pasos rápidos y elegantes recordándole a Sakura durante unos horribles segundos, a su esposo abandonado, pero era más que evidente que no podía tratarse de él. Bajó del auto y vio que se acercaba hacia ella un hombre que no conocía, la miró sonriéndole e indicándole a que parte de la avioneta debía dirigirse. Sacó la maleta por ella y la joven a su vez camino hacia la avioneta cuyos motores hacían elevar un poco sus cabellos. El psiquiatra habia introducido muchos cambios al plan original, pensó aleatoriamente Sakura mientras el hombre cargaba con su maletín tras de ella. Otro desconocido recibió su equipaje y entró en la avioneta seguramente para acomodarlo.

Finalmente sus pasos la llevaron al interior del vehículo aéreo. Se suponía que sería un avión comercial pero suponía que con este nuevo plan quería llamar menos la atención.

Escogió una silla que estaba al lado de una ventana y una mujer, también sonriente, se le acercó y le ofreció algo de beber que ella no acepto. Tenía el estomago lleno de nudos y sentía que si se atrevía a echarle algo seguro dañaría el lindo tapizado vomitándolo.

Se recostó contra la silla y cerró los ojos intentando serenarse. La sensación de que algo no estaba bien parecía estarse incrementando a medida que pasaban los minutos. Tomó la decisión de ponerse de pie y averiguar que estaba pasando pero la mujer entro a la cabina de pasajeros nuevamente y le dijo que habían tenido un retraso, que el doctor la encontraría en el sitio propuesto.

- Espere… yo tenía que irme acompañada de él… - dijo Sakura comenzando a negar con la cabeza y haciendo ademan de caminar hacia la puerta pero la mujer gentilmente la detuvo.

- No se preocupe, nos dijo que la cuidáramos bien y que tenía reservada una sorpresa –

"Esto no me gusta"

No era que en la villa hubiese aprendido a ser cauta, de hecho haberse subido a ese auto habia sido un error, uno que parecía no poder resarcir mientras su subconsciente se peleaba con su cuerpo que accedía a la amabilidad de la mujer que la volvió a sentar en la silla . Intentó transmitirle sus miedos a la mujer pero le volvió a sonreír tan beatíficamente que no tenía corazón, literalmente, para alzar sospecha de malas intenciones contra ella. Si su corazón no estaba ya en peligro fisiológicamente, espiritualmente estaba a punto de colapsar.

Aun mientras apuntaban su cinturón de seguridad y se quedaba sola en la cabina después avanzaban por la pista el desasosiego no la dejó.

Una vez en el aire una de las azafatas o eso parecían ser le dejó al lado una bebida caliente que la joven miró de hito en hito. Pero después el hambre no la dejo continuar y aun a pesar de sus premuras se bebió todo el pocillo. Le pasaron un libro, le acomodaron las piernas en un cojín que se pegaba al piso y también le pasaron un portátil para que viera alguna película si le apetecía. Como no sabía manejar esos trastos se decantó por el libro y lo leyó casi todo.

Finalmente el sueño la venció y dejando el libro a un lado reclinó su silla y arrebujándose en su propia ropa, a pesar de que la cabina estaba templada, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Shaoran, ya sin pasamontañas entró en la cabina de pasajeros cuando las cámaras mostraron que Sakura se habia quedado dormida. Se sentó a su lado y alargó su mano para que sus dedos apartaran un mechón de cabello castaño que caía por su frente, la piel se sentía real y suave debajo de sus dedos y resistió el impulso de seguir con ellos la v en medio de sus cejas, contraídas por la preocupación. La contempló el silencio pensando en cuanto la amaba y cuando extrañaba sentir su tacto. Se levantó y camino hacia uno de los muebles de ahí sacó una manta térmica y se la puso cuidadosamente encima para que no se enfriara, aunque para donde se dirigían no la iba a necesitar.

Cuando terminó de acomodarla se dedico a mirarla y a pensar en cómo reaccionaría al saber que habia caído dulce e involuntariamente en una trampa preparada por él.

"Perdóname, solo una vez mas y jamás tendré necesidad de pedirte perdón por nada, porque me dedicaré a hacerte feliz para así ser felices los dos".

/*/

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la luz del sol entrando a la cabina. No se movían así que asumió que habían aterrizado ya, lo curioso fue que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Tenía una manta encima y se sentía acalorada por ella. El cinturón de seguridad, ahora lo sentía, estaba apretándole un poco el vientre y no recordaba habérselo puesto. Intentó sacárselo hasta que a la tercera lo logró. Se puso de pie estabilizándose lentamente, observo a su alrededor, no habia nadie cerca y al asomarse a la ventanilla vio que efectivamente estaban en tierra.

¿Por qué nadie la habia despertado?

El silencio y la soledad se le hicieron apabullantes y caminó hacia donde recordaba era la salida de la avioneta. Accionó la puerta y un vaho de clima cálido de le dio en la cara. Era el primer indicio de que algo iba mal.

Por lo poco que habia leído en unos libros al azar New York no era una ciudad con clima cálido y ciertamente el ambiente no era tan limpio como el que estaba respirando. Olía a algo que conocía bien y que extrañaba. Olía a campo lo cual tampoco estaba bien a pesar de que lo disfrutara mucho. Sintió miedo de la soledad que la rodeaba y sin pensar en su equipaje solo se concentró en buscar a alguien que la ayudara. Camino hacia donde los hangares se hacían más numerosos y cuando dio la vuelta en una de las esquinas había un auto. El modelo era casi el mismo que la había llevado de la casa y apoyado en él había un hombre leyendo tranquilamente un periódico. Cuando escuchó los pasos de Sakura, sonrió sobremanera y dejando el papel a un lado se puso en posición casi que militar e hizo su presentación.

-Bienvenida a Tesalia. Mi nombre es Heracles y serviré en lo que me pida – tenía una fuerte dicción y acento de un lugar que no conocía y tampoco sabía que en América había un lugar llamado Tesalia. Hablaba japonés fluidamente y ella entendió lo que dijo.

- Donde… - sentía que se acababa de despertar de un sueño y se hallaba en una realidad diferente a la que había esperado. – ¿Dónde estoy? – seguramente sonaría tan perdida como se sentía pero seguía inquieta.

- Grecia, Tesalia, la ciudad costera y debo llevarla al hotel para que descanse y pueda encontrarse con el señor –

- ¿Hotel? –

- Ordenes del señor Tsukishiro –

Cuando escuchó el nombre del psiquiatra se permitió tranquilizarse un poco. Al menos ya no se encontraban en el continente asiático y aunque no eran los planes, seguramente el medico tendría una valiosa explicación para toda esa premura que le estaba haciendo pasar. Serenándose se dio la vuelta para ir por su maleta pero Heracles la detuvo yendo él mismo.

Cuando volvió ella entró al auto que también estaba fresco y partieron con rumbo desconocido al menos para ella.

Sonrió tontamente al ver lo que nunca había visto, se trataba de edificaciones antiguas y nuevas y de refundo un mar tan azul que parecía imposible. Conocía mares, pero con esos marcos, de casas hermosas y cuidadas de ambiente cálido, era como si los estuviera viendo por primera vez.

Bajó la ventana del auto y dejó que la brisa calara en su rostro.

El viaje en auto duró cerca de una hora, pero no se aburrió, el conductor permaneció en silencio pero parecía estar muy pendiente de ella ya que cada vez que se incriminaba a preguntarle algo este le respondía inmediatamente y se detenía o a comprarle una bebida, comprar una entrada a un baño y demases.

Una vez llegaron a un hotel que ponía Villa Olive, el conductor le dijo que entrara y se anunciara en la recepción.

Ella salió incómodamente y pensó en pedirle que viniera con ella ya que no hablaba griego pero el hombre le dijo que no se preocupara, que la recepcionista era poliglota. No entendía que era ser poliglota pero supuso que lo vería una vez entrara.

Una sonriente recepcionista le devolvió la mirada una vez paró en lo que parecía ser la recepción, le indico en su idioma japonés que se llamaba Sakura… Kinomoto y que le habían informado que tenia reserva, la mujer le confirmo la información y le dijo a un muchacho que la direccionara a lo que entendió como suite.

Entró al ascensor y cuando salió un pasillo casi de realeza le dio la bienvenida. Parecía un pasillo de un castillo y se sintió cohibida ante tanto lujo. ¿Realmente era necesaria tanta preponderancia si de todas maneras el destino seguiría siendo América? ¿O él habia cambiado de opinión?

Se detuvo ante las puertas de la habitación que le habían señalado y pudo hacerse una idea de lo que la esperaba dentro y cuando el hombre que la acompañó con su maleta abrió la puerta con una tarjeta la vista le quitó la respiración.

Sintió que si alguien le preguntara como era seria inútil intentar describirla. Lo único que podía rescatar era que cuando se sentó en el colchón sintió que se hundía en una cama de rosas y plumas y casi podía asegurar que era así.

El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa dejando la maleta a un lado y después salió cerrando la puerta, habia dejado la tarjeta sobre la mesa de entrada así que supuso que esa era su propia llave.

El silencio y la soledad eran sobrecogedores en medio de tanto lujo y se sintió por demás solitaria.

Entró al cuarto de baño de la suite, tan presuntuoso como el resto del cuarto y allí se quitó su ropa para darse un baño y cambiarse ya que el clima excesivamente cálido estaba haciendo que le sudara la piel bajo la ropa que ella pensaba seria para llegar a clima frio.

El agua fresca bañó un poco de su malestar. Cuando salió escogió la ropa más ligera que tenia y tomando una decisión que en otras circunstancias no se hubiese atrevido a tomar decidió salir a recorrer el sitio.

Sonriendo un poco se metió al primer ascensor de los tres que había en el piso y bajó hacia una pequeña nueva aventura.

/*/

A medida que el viaje avanzó él siguió sentado observándola. Sentía que nunca se cansaría de mirarla y así era. Una vez le dijeron que debía retomar su puesto de copiloto le puso suavemente el cinturón de seguridad. Debía seguir cansada si no se habia despertado al tocarla él e intentó rozarla lo menos posible lo cual resulto casi imposible.

Después fue a apoyar el aterrizaje y una vez llegaron a Grecia encomendó especialmente todo lo referente a su esposa. Con gesto severo el se adelantó para supervisar su llegada y sus muchachos de seguridad le iban a estar pasando informes detallados.

No supo inicialmente la razón de haber escogido Grecia como destino. Tal vez porque desde niño le habia parecido algo idílica y siempre quiso conocerla fondo. Y seguramente lo haría, pero de la mano de su esposa.

Superviso por GPS los movimientos de la avioneta y después fue informado que habia salido del aparato y habia abordado el auto indicado.

El hotel tenía mucho espacio que recorrer así que no habia riesgo de que la perdiera o descubriera que estaba siendo vigilada. Parodiaba una prisión segura pero era lo que menos le interesaba.

La dejaría en paz por ese día. Seguía ordenando que le llegaran notas a nombre del médico aunque en última estancia fueran de él. Eran mentiras piadosas porque al fin de cuentas ella se enteraría de la verdad.

/*/

Era un hotel excesivamente grande, pensó Sakura perdiéndose en los terrenos por tercera vez y no importándole. Era una vegetación cuidadosamente ordenada y a la vez tan salvaje como solo la naturaleza podía ser. En cuanto a variedad de plantas y flores habia visto unas que ni siquiera conocía ni sabia el nombre pero olían de maravilla y deseo por unos segundos estar en su antigua casa para sembrar allí de ellas. Pero desechó el pensamiento tan pronto como llegó, lo único que entorpecía el aspecto de jardín de las hadas eran las cámaras estratégicamente escondidas en los arbustos. Habia aprendido a percatarse de esos equipos en su antigua casa y los habia visto allí pero por lo visto hasta en un hotel de esos se necesitaba seguridad.

Cuando dio con el camino de regreso se dio cuenta de que la tarde estaba a punto de caer y que no habia probado alimento alguno en todo el día. Sonrió ante su torpeza y entró al hotel dirigiéndose hacia la recepción a buscar a la mujer que hablaba japonés. La encontró a punto de irse y le pidió saber dónde podía comer algo.

-Puede dirigirse hacia el comedor principal o pedir su comida a la habitación. Es gratis, una de las meseras de esta noche habla su lengua así que si la pide desde la habitación ella traducirá al chef-

Como no quería que su elegante habitación quedara impregnada de olor a comida decidió ir al comedor principal.

Allí encontró a la mesera indicada quien agradecida de poner en práctica sus habilidades atendió cada una de sus solicitudes.

Una vez estuvo saciada y con sueño volvió a su habitación, se cambio rápidamente y se durmió.

/*/

Shaoran seguía los pasos de su esposa escondido entre los arbustos del jardín cuyo plano habia estudiado a fondo con el equipo de seguridad. Habia estado pendiente de sus pasos mientras se mezclaba con la naturaleza como una princesa de las hadas del bosque. Habia velado por ella como un guardián y se habia olvidado de comer al igual que ella. En medio de la vigilancia escogió su escenario estudiando también los sitios de Tesalia. Lo que iba a decirle aun se encontraba en espera. Lo único que sabía era que hacer las cosas con premeditación nunca le había salido como quería, al menos en lo que Sakura respectaba.

Cuando ella volvió al hotel respiró tranquilo y se fue a su propia habitación donde el sueño llegó lleno de incertidumbre.

/*/

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta y el golpeteo sacó a Sakura de su cálido y sofocante sueño. No sabía si acabaría acostumbrándose al clima o si estaría allí el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. Se puso la bata que encontró en el baño y caminó hacia la puerta un poco temerosa de lo que encontraría al otro lado.

Vio al botones de la noche anterior quien traía con él un carrito con viandas y un sobre blanco.

Con señas le indicó que el desayuno era para ella y que debía leer la nota, que vendría más tarde por los platos sucios o eso le pareció a la joven.

Cuando cerró la puerta abrió el sobre leyendo la nota en el.

"_Mi querida Sakura: _

_Espero que esté disfrutando la estancia. Lamento profundamente los cambios introducidos al plan que habíamos trazado pero espero verla esta tarde para aclararlo todo y ganar su perdón. Un coche la recogerá a la 1:00pm y partirá al destino de nuestro encuentro. Por favor no se prive de nada que desee, usted es una persona que merece ser concedida"_

Dejó la nota sintiendo, a su pesar, que la curiosidad la picaba. Tenia inquietud por ver al médico y que le dijera el por qué de esos cambios tan bruscos y sin siquiera avisarle o consultarle si estaba de acuerdo. Aunque no podía quejarse sentía que la engañaba y no le gustaba nada el sentiminto.

Desayuno poco aunque cada plato que probó le pareció delicioso y luego se preguntó si no sería mejor llevarlo ella misma a la recepción. Al final decidió dejarlo quieto y salir a recorrer no los jardines sino la edificación.

Tenía sala de juegos, cuatro piscinas, gimnasio y una sala de algo llamado squash que no tenía idea de que era. Probó con los dardos sin acertar uno, intentó con billar pero solo acabó riéndose, subió sus pies a una caminadora y estuvo allí un rato, dejó de lado el squash por no encenderlo, y aunque quiso probar la piscina no habia traído traje de baño.

Así pasó toda la mañana, entre tanta actividad nueva y refrescante se percató de que nadie de quienes estaban alojados se acercaba a ella ni siquiera a preguntar. No sabía si destilaba alguna hormona que ahuyentaba a la gente pero pensó que era lo mejor, pocos turistas hablaban japonés y no quería ponerse en evidencia.

Subió a la habitación una hora antes del mediodía para alistarse a salir.

Cuando entró a la habitación lo primero que llamó su atención fue la caja blanca que estaba sobre la cama. Era evidente que alguien habia venido a hacerla y el baño también estaba más organizado de lo que ella misma lo habia dejado.

Se acercó cautelosa y abrió la caja, vio en ella un vestido azul que le recordaba dolorosamente al kimono que habia usado cuando arribó a su primera casa, la que habitó al principio de su matrimonio. Habia unos zapatos a juego y cuando abrió la nota firmada por el médico le decía que le honraría si usara ese vestido para la tarde.

Se baño rápidamente y se calzo en el vestido que le quedaba misteriosamente perfecto. Se puso los zapatos y terminó diez minutos antes de que llegara la hora de partir. Bajó a la recepción y habia un auto esperándola a la entrada del hotel, el conductor curiosamente también hablaba japonés y le dijo que la llevaría a un jardín llamado Irini.

Se subió al auto aferrando el pequeño bolso y mirando extasiada la misma vegetación que la seguía rodeando.

Cerca de media hora después el auto entró a una especie de jardín privado y casi tan grande como el del hotel, solo que este tenía arboles más altos y frondosos que creían sin ningún tipo de control o corte.

El auto se detuvo y ella bajó.

- Siga por esta dirección, estarán esperándola –

Así como llegó se marcho con el auto y ella sintiéndose más libre que nunca se quitó los zapatos y caminó pisando la hierba por donde el conductor le habia dicho. Finalmente se acercó hacia un árbol que en su falda tenia extendida una sabana de cuadros que habia visto en imágenes típicas de picnics. Sobre el habia cantidad de canastas con cualquier cantidad de comida. El sol le calentaba la piel mientras terminaba de acercarse y finalmente se arrodillaba en la sabana curioseando entre la comida. En la de la derecha encontró fruta y lo primero que cogió fue un melocotón maduro, los pájaros trinaban alegremente y se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento para disfrutar de la melodía relajante de la naturaleza. Así estaba cuando sintió los pasos acercándose por detrás del árbol, o eso le pareció, no abrió los ojos esperando a que, quien fuera, tomara el lugar frente a ella.

Sus ojos y su razón se habían preparado para ver al psiquiatra en su pulcra belleza masculina, casi inhumana y su sonrisa bondadosa pero a medida que sus ojos se abrían y enfocaban se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de él y la respuesta fue tan chocante que ahogó un grito e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Arrojó la fruta a un lado y se puso de pie tan rápido como sus descalzos pies se lo permitieron. Podía correr, aun podía huir y pensar que todo era producto de su imaginación o una terrible pesadilla pero lo primero era eso, correr. Se preguntaba dolorosamente porque él estaba ahí cuando el objetivo principal de ella habia sido alejarse.

Una fuerza la barrio con violencia y perdió rápidamente el equilibrio temiendo caer de cara contra el pasto pero su delgada figura fue manipulada con rapidez y su caída amortiguada por el cuerpo de un hombre. Uno que si sus ojos y su trastornada mente no la engañaban no era otro que su abandonado marido.

Estaba sobre él y por un segundo su mente conjuró todas las maneras en las que podía ponerse de pie y seguir huyendo pero él fue más rápido e invirtió sus posiciones con facilidad. Pensó en gritar pero so seria improcedente ya que tenia la casi que plena seguridad de que estaban solos.

Llorar tampoco era una opción por que se sentía demasiado enfadada y dolida como para que las lagrimes decidieran abrirse camino por sus ojos.

¿Quedarse quieta? Tal vez el tiempo suficiente para que dejara de presionarla y le diera oportunidad de escapar pero aun así su cuerpo estaba moviéndose presa del pánico por haber sido descubierta y por el afán de huir de lo que seguramente él le haría en venganza por abandonarlo. Parecía que no se habia percatado de los beneficios que le reportaría su huida y tampoco podía imaginar en donde estaría el médico si su marido se encontraba ahí.

Finalmente sus brazos se cansaron y no pudo retorcerse más. No habia hecho ningún progreso y eso era frustrante por demás predecible. Nunca, a pesar de todo, habia podido hacerle frente a Shaoran bajo ninguna circunstancia. Él la miraba todo el tiempo desde arriba y su belleza lobuna recortada por los rayos del sol la deslumbró por unos momentos. Pero no podía dejarse embelesar por su apariencia, eso lo habia hecho antes y las consecuencias habían sido potencialmente trágicas para sus débiles sentidos.

Después lo único que se escuchó de ambos fue el silencio y sus respiraciones agitadas estrellándose en el rostro del otro.

-No puedo creerlo – fue el susurro entrecortado que salió de los labios de Sakura cuando finalmente aceptó que quien se encontraba sobre ella y metido profundamente entre sus piernas no era un producto de una pesadilla, sino su real Shaoran Li.

Él no dijo nada en ese momento, parecía que no podía sentir nada más que el aliento afrutado de su esposa, sus suaves curvas acunándole y sus ojos llenos de algo que identificó como decepción.

- ¿Que no puedes creer? – acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de ella que lo apartó rápidamente, su tono era suave, solamente lo habia empleado en pocas ocasiones y curiosamente siempre con ella debajo de su cuerpo. Sakura sacudió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento profundamente licencioso.

- Esto – suspiró ella volviendo su rostro hacia él y mirándolo por fin a los ojos. – Esta situación, este lugar y tú aquí, de entre todos los sitios del planeta.-los ojos lobunos la llamaban irremediablemente como si se valieran de alguna especie de fuerza electromagnética.

- ¿De verdad creíste, por un momento, que iba a dejar que te fueras? – La pregunta no estaba formulada con sarcasmo ni con otro tono diferente al… sensual pensó Sakura sintiendo el calor rodeándola. Tanto el natural como el corporal.

-No veo por qué no – dijo calmándose, intentando que las palabras no se borraran de su cerebro. Intentaba que ese resentimiento indeseado que le inspiraba darse cuenta de la verdad no se revelara en sus palabras y fallando estrepitosamente. – Tú eras el principal interesado, hace un tiempo, en que desapareciera –

Si, Shaoran habia escuchado eso antes y ahora que la tenia presa podía intentar hacerla comprender.

- Tienes razón, pero las cosas cambiaron – Ella sonrió cínicamente y le respondió dejando que un poco más de su rencor se trasmutara en palabras.

- Si alguien más lo hizo por ti, un psicópata te quitó mi peso de encima –

Las palabras le dolían pero ella era mujer y sabia por experiencia que ellas podían guardar el resentimiento en lo profundo del alma y nunca olvidarlo.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras y la verdad te estará esperando conmigo, las cosas son diferentes y no quieres verlo -

- No me interesa haber despertado tu lado compasivo- dijo sintiendo un hondo miedo y a la vez liberación ante su propia osadía. – Ya te dije que no tengo deseos de seguir siendo tu esposa y lo seguiré repitiendo hasta que se te grabe y me dejes tranquila –

- Yo nunca voy a dejar que te vayas – dijo sonriendo cansinamente- Por más que me empujes y me apartes siempre estaré ahí; sobre ti, debajo de ti, a tus lados y adelante- Era una declaración demasiado apasionada y la joven seguía sin estar preparada para entenderla.

-Ah ¿Si? ¿Y qué pasa con lo que quiero?… ¡Ah! – dijo riéndose sin gracia – Olvidé que eso nunca ha tenido relevancia pero es bueno que me respondas. ¿Qué pasa con lo que _yo_ quiero? - El silencio respondió y le dio la suficiente respuesta – ¿Sabes algo, ex marido? Hace poco menos de un año habría dado mi cuerpo entero, alma incluida, por escucharte hablar de mi así pero ¡me cansé de esperarte! – Se volvió con furia retorciéndose sin fuerzas para que saliera de encima de ella – ¡Me cansé de que te acostaras con mil rameras en vez de con quien se suponía que era tu esposa y las restregaras en mis narices y las de los demás sin importarte un poco mis sentimientos! ¡Me cansé de ser ignorada y vivir una vida de prisionera sin tener culpa de nada! ¡Con gusto, de haber estado consiente, te habría pedido que me dejaras morir en tu lugar para escapar de la horrible realidad a la que me condenaste por un odio infundado! ¡Te odio, Shaoran Li! ¡Te odio y quiero que me dejes en paz! – Los decibeles de su voz subieron ante esa terrible suplica.

Cualquier otra persona habría retrocedido ante tal destilo de rencor pero si habia soportado que lo arrancaran de su madre en su infancia, si habia sabido cómo hacer frente a su tío sin enloquecer, esto no lo iba a detener, por que como muchas veces antes estaba en juego su felicidad y en esa ocasión no iba a desperdiciarlo, mientras la tuviera en la mira existía la posibilidad de ser escuchado.

- Me duele escucharte – confesó su debilidad como nunca antes habia hecho- y más me duele saber que tienes razón – Sakura dejó de moverse abruptamente y él aprovechó el momento para mover su mano y acariciar el rostro de ella - Desde que te conocí me duele todo por lo que antes no sentía nada. Durante ese año te odie, si, pero también aprendí a verte y aprendí del dolor de no tener como nunca antes – Ella no quería escuchar sus palabras pero sabía que ponerse a gritar tampoco era posible

- _Te lo ruego_ – dijo ella mirándolo nuevamente y sintiendo como si los ojos la atravesaran como un cuchillo – No quiero oírte, no me sirve oírte ya, y te lo estoy pidiendo como la única cosa que jamás te pedí; _déjame en paz_-

- Es cierto, nunca pediste nada y fue una de esas cosas que aprendí a amar y a odiar en ti, que nunca pedias nada, vivías como una sombra deambulante, casi inmortal, que poco a poco se llevó lo que quedaba de mi alma –

Sakura rompió a llorar sin pensarlo. ¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntaba una y otra vez desgarrada ¿Por qué ahora tenía que venir con eso?

- Suéltame… - dijo usando el ultimo gramo de fuerza que le quedaba para alejarse de sus palabras que más que un alivio le reportaban un profundo malestar, por que no creía ninguna de ellas.

- Nunca - dijo Shaoran bajando la cabeza para buscar sus labios que permanecieron quietos ante el atrevido asalto de los de él. No quería responderle y no lo hizo aunque le tomó un descomunal esfuerzo. - Aunque nuestra posición indique lo contrario te pido a ti, Sakura Li, que escuches sin interrupción lo que tengo que decirte – Puso uno de sus dedos en los palpitantes labios de la joven al ver que ella abría la boca para protestar en medio de sus dolorosas lagrimas – Sé que no merezco nada de ti y si después de oírme quieres irte intentaré entenderlo - en medio del llanto ella lo miró enfurecida - y razonaré pero lo que nunca hare es dejarte ir, porque te amo y por qué no voy a dejar que lo que pasó arruine lo poco que puedas sentir por mi -

Sus lagrimas y en realidad todo su cuerpo se petrificó nuevamente cuando escuchó las palabras de toda la frase y como estúpida que era, su mente las desmenuzó hasta que se quedo con el "te amo". Pudo haberlo imaginado pero no le iba a pedir que las repitiera por miedo a que descubriera que de repente tenía demasiadas ganas de capitular y que se alejara de su cuerpo para poder pensar claramente.

- Por favor, Sakura – dijo pidiendo de corazón. La joven ya no pensó que ya no le importaba nada y él no se movió tampoco de su posición, solo la observaba esperando que se calmara y le diera la respuesta que necesitaba oír. La paciencia nunca habia sido su verdadera virtud excepto cuando se contenía para no matar a su tío cuando habia sacado lo peor de él.

Cuando se calmó vio sus enrojecidos ojos y pidió una vez más;

-Por favor -

La palabra sonaba en la boca de Shaoran tan extraña como si la estuviera diciendo en otro idioma pero se cuestionaba si debía oírle. Tenía la sensación de que él no se movería hasta que ella afirmara y aun era una opción huir. No, no lo era, él la habia advertido, aunque no se diera cuenta seguía dejándola sin opciones, como siempre.

- Tengo sed – dijo ridículamente y él respondió con una sonrisa tosca.

- Esa excusa no te va a servir –

- No es una excusa- dijo con la voz ronca por el llanto – tengo sed.

Quería, en lo profundo de su oscuridad, someterla así fuera con cuerdas pero ella no tenía a donde ir porque siempre la alcanzaría. Echando ya de menos su calor sin siquiera haberse quitado de encima se movió hacia un lado, lo suficiente para que ella pudiera salir.

Sakura se puso de pie lentamente y caminó alejándose hacia la sabana de picnic dándose cuenta de la ridícula distancia que habia alcanzado recorrer antes de que él la atrapara. Buscó entre la comida encontrando una botella de agua y se bebió la mitad de la botella de un solos sorbo sintiendo como la emoción de la traición se apoderaba de ella. Temía preguntar la razón por la que Shaoran se habia enterado de la fuga y la única explicación posible era que el médico habia revelado el secreto.

Siempre que hablaron se encontraban solos y dudaba que el móvil de Tomoyo hubiera sido intervenido de alguna manera, que era posible pero no probable. Curiosamente la traición del médico no le dolía tanto como lo hacia la de su esposo. Deseaba que por una vez este hubiese respetado sus deseos pero en lo poco o mucho que habia llegado a conocerlo sabia que esa era la naturaleza de Shaoran Li. Aceptaba que iba a tener que hacerle frente e iba a tener que ser en ese momento porque aunque estuviera a una relativa distancia sabía que estaba siendo presa de un profundo escrutinio.

Dejó el agua a un lado ya que, una vez saciada su sed, no podía seguir usándola como excusa para retrasar lo inevitable.

Intentando preparase psicológica y físicamente para lo que le esperaba se sentó en las piernas recogidas en la sabana y se quedó quieta esperando que la conociera lo suficiente para saber que era un signo claro de rendición.

Él dio los pasos que los separaban con rapidez y se sentó frente a ella nunca quitándole los ojos de encima. Rogó para sus adentros por la oportunidad y porque ella lo mirara durante la confesión que iba a cambiar el curso de su vida y milagrosamente, al menos, sus ojos se posaron en los suyos silenciosamente.

- "_Cuando tenía nueve años mi padre murió. Era el patriarca de la Dinastía Li y la verdad un padre bastante blando. Después de su muerte quedé con mi madre y hermanas y amaba estar con ellas, vivíamos en una casa gigante que nos habia heredado mi padre al morir. Era el niño de la casa y la verdad me malcriaban mucho pero, ¿Qué niño no ama eso? Aun así habia algo que enturbiaba mi aparente felicidad, algo que a mi corta edad no sabía que significaba y que de haber tenido voz o voto en la decisión aun a esa edad nunca lo habría elegido. Ser el nuevo patriarca de la Dinastía Li, la que se remontaba a épocas casi arcaicas. Era una responsabilidad horrible para tener sobre los hombros y nunca entendí cuanto hasta el día en que fui arrancado de mi madre por el hermano de mi padre. Por línea de sangre el no podía gobernar (lo que siempre habia querido), solo habría podido hacerlo de no haber existido yo pero a cambio de eso decidió hacerme a su imagen y semejanza para preceder todos los bienes de la familia sin dejarme embaucar de nadie. Y debía empezar apartándome de las mujeres que, según él estaban haciendo de mi un hombre débil. Podía llevarlo a cabo, aunque mi madre hubiese actuado la ley dinástica no la favorecía por ser mujer así que simplemente tuvimos que ver nuestras vidas separadas en un segundo_."

"_Nunca la volví a ver después de ese momento y aunque desee buscarla y hacer algo ante ello o ante el hecho de que mis hermanas querían ponerse en contacto conmigo nunca pude hacerlo, mi tío se encargó de vigilarme bien y solo supe de la muerte de mi madre mucho tiempo después. Para ese entonces mi tío me habia enseñado a odiar a las mujeres por su debilidad y por lo frescas que eran algunas. Habia aprendido a ser mujeriego y a no tomarme en serio nada referente a ellas y así viví muchos años. Hasta que me enteré de otra jugada de mi tío, la misma persona que me habia hecho un misógino ahora quería que me casara, era una jugada de la que no podía escapar; El matrimonio para la unión de las dos familias, japonesa y china en la búsqueda de un bien común o eso quería él que creyera, decía que nuestra unión aportaría bienes monetarios y culturales a la dinastía y como siempre hice con él, a pesar de odiarlo, accedí no sin antes advertirle que nunca tendría hijos y que conmigo moriría la línea de sangre Li_ "

Se detuvo momentáneamente a tomar aire. Aun no podía creer que revivir todo ello siguiera dándole esa sensación de picor que siempre habia intentado paliar. Todo le venía a la memoria como si hubiese acontecido el día anterior y ella lo miraba absorta. Su oportunidad podía estarse evaporando en un segundo pero necesitaba que ella supiera todo eso de él, para que, a pesar de todo, intentara entenderlo y así crear un camino menos tortuoso de lo que merecía para su perdón.

- "_En medio del odio contra mi tío me llene de mentiras a mi mismo para justificar lo que tenía planeado hacer. Me decía que el matrimonio pactado habia sido todo idea del demente de mi tío con el japonés en un intento por amargarme aun más la vida y la libertad relativa de la que habia gozado al menos desde entonces. Odié la figura de una esposa así como mi tío me habia enseñado a odiar a las mujeres y a no dejar que la debilidad que ellas tenían y representaban llegara a afectarme. Ella debía estar consciente de todo, me decía, y debía estar de acuerdo porque ninguna de las zorras que conocía se hubiera sometido a algo tan primitivo como eso. Así que sin saber siquiera quien era cebé un odio y rencor manifiesto hacia ella, de hecho mandé a espiarla en un intento de que su cara se me quedara grabada y así saber a qué atenerme con la mujer que estaba destinada a arruinarme por culpa de mi tío. Pero fue inútil, no pude saber nada de ella que mi tío no me hubiera dicho, pero el sentimiento de aversión era el mismo, nada lo haría cambiar_."

"_La fecha del matrimonio fue pactada y el día llegó tan inevitable como imposible. Veía como me vestían para esa parodia de matrimonio y sentía que no estaba en mi cuerpo, que era un espectador observando alguna actuación y que cuando decidiera tener un papel todo aquello habría pasado. Cuando la vi intenté no mirarla como una mujer aunque fue difícil, más no imposible. Aun podía demostrar desdén, firmé, accedo y volví a dejar que mi tío jugara conmigo. Nos odie a los dos pero al fin de cuentas el que iba a tener la venganza era yo y ella iba a saber de primera mano lo que significaba tener a alguien cómo Shaoran Li como marido. Fui inclemente, impaciente, intransigente e insensible. Solo me interesaba encerrarla y dejar que se pudriera y vivir mi vida como mejor me pareciera_"

Sus palabras sonaban tan duras y fuertes como si las estuviera gritando y Sakura sintió deseos de retroceder ante la devastadora sinceridad de la que estaba siendo testigo, tenía miedo de seguir escuchando todos esos sentimientos negativos y dañinos que él habia tenido hacia ella, sabía que la habia odiado y solo alcanzaba a amainar cuanto, intentó que ese pensamiento no le doliera ya que solo intentaba verlo como alguien a quien no volvería a ver después de la dolorosa confesión y no como a un hombre al parecer torturado y a quien a pesar de todo seguía amando frustradamente.

_-"En medio de toda la bruma me encontré con el que fuera mi mejor amigo de la infancia y lo que teníamos al parecer seguía estando ahí, lo hice mi socio y parecía ser la única cosa positiva del entresijo en que se habia convertido mi vida. Intenté olvidarme de mi matrimonio, de mi tío y toda la parafernalia y simplemente seguir disfrutando, ya habia hecho lo que me habían dicho y todo ello se podía ir al diablo, yo era Shaoran Li y nadie más nunca iba a imponerme nada. Me olvidé de ella por un tiempo hasta que un día, la casa que designé su prisión fue puesta bajo blanco terrorista, y completamente destruida, y al no tener plan de contingencia y creer que el ataque se habia debido a algo relacionado conmigo tuve que llevarla a vivir a mi otra casa, la que usaba de vez en cuando y donde ella fue instalada como la esposa Li viviendo al lado del ama de llaves que habia contratado que también se desempeñaba como escolta con honores y retirada por una lesión en espalda. Pensando que las distancias necesariamente tendrían que ser salvadas le dije que me llamara por mi nombre en una petición por demás poco razonable. No quería acercarme a ella de ninguna manera pero sabía que no lo haría así diera algunas concesiones. Por un acercamiento nada inocente decidí alejarme completamente por congoja ante esa debilidad que tantas veces habia señalado mi tío, la abandoné llevando finalmente a cabo lo que me habia propuesto desde el principio, seguir siendo libertino por que despreciaba todas las ataduras y eso era lo que implicaba. Hasta que un día Eriol actuó en contra de mis deseos recordándome lo que habia olvidado, que ella era la prisionera de mi venganza, él, mi amigo, habia sacado a la luz del sol a las enclaustradas y me sentí un poco traicionado y volví a la casa que antes mía, abandoné con ellas. Era un lugar diferente aunque no de pinturas y cosas, el ambiente que se respiraba allí era el mismo que habia en la mansión que compartía con mi madre cuando era niño. Olor a flores y naturaleza que aun en la parte de la ciudad en que se encontraba situada era por demás extraño. Al no poder escapar mi esposa habia decidido crear su propio paraíso a manos de la naturaleza descuidada de lo que yo consideraba nada más que un patio. Y habia ganado el corazón de hielo de mi ama de llaves con solo ser como era. Por mi culpa sufrió un ataque al corazón y después me enteré de la razón, estaba enferma y yo habia tenido un año de ignorarla sin saber cada vez que me preguntaban por cosas que un esposo debía saber pero que yo ignoraba por decisión propia. Una vez se recuperó planeé que viviéramos juntos en pos de la seguridad de ambos aunque seguía creyendo egoístamente que todo me apuntaba a mí. Ciego como estaba no podía ver la realidad del peligro al que enfrentaba aunque mi equipo de seguridad estuviera al tanto de todos los movimientos que iba a llevar a cabo. El tiempo paso y vivimos juntos y comencé a darme cuenta de sus pequeños detalles y de la belleza que antes habia querido pasar desapercibida lográndolo a medias_.-"

Sakura sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, que él hablara así de ella la ponía nerviosa, o se sentía hermosa y nunca lo haría pero él la miraba como si lo fuera y esa intensidad hacia que creyera sus palabras a pies juntillas, lo cual era patético en realidad.

- "_Llegó una noche en la que cansado me fui a dormir esperando poder encontrar sosiego de ese trámite que era intentar saber que era lo que nos perseguía, recuerdo perfectamente que soñaba con mi madre, como lo hacía de niño, y la sentía cerca, tan cerca como podía estar de ella sin desmoronarme, siempre habia querido mas, un abrazo así fuera de fantasía, un beso en la frente, una caricia, un mimo, nunca aceptaba en realidad cuanto necesitaba esto porque lo habia vivido por tan poco tiempo con ella que no habia aprendido a pedirlo, a las mujeres con las que me acostaba solo les pedía que me dejaran usar su cuerpo, nunca las dejaba besarme o tocarme de un modo mas allá del básico y todo estaba bien así, pero en las noches cuando estaba solo, cuando nadie podía verme, soñaba con el cariño de mi madre y mis hermanas, de las que tampoco supe nada nunca más. Pero esa noche el sueño fue diferente, porque cobro un sentido de realidad a duermevela que nunca habia sentido. Habia percibido la corta distancia de un ser que me quería y que quise ver como mi madre, fue la mejor noche que pasé desde que fui obligado a dejarla y aunque sentía que habia sido ella el olor de la esposa que odiaba era el que estaba impregnado en las sabanas y en mi piel. Comencé a preocuparme poco a poco por el bienestar de ella, casi que creía comenzar a pensar que estaba pagando ya demasiado fuertemente por haberse casado conmigo, intentaba que mis sentimientos no cambiaran y creía que no lo harían. Pero verla en mi mente, recordar los momentos y percatarme que habia sido ella la visitante nocturna mandaron al diablo todas mis convicciones erróneas o no erróneas_.

"_Quise cuestionarla y así lo hice y perdí el control completamente, o al menos parcialmente. Bese a esa mujer, y fue una caricia inexperta, pero encendió cada parte de mi de una manera en que no lo habia hecho nada. Seguía queriendo cerrarme a los sentimientos o al menos tenerlos lo suficientemente controlados para que nadie sino yo pudieran renegar de ellos. Pero con ese contacto físico me habia quedado clara una cosa y es que ella era mía para hacer lo que quisiera, no importaba para mi si no la habia determinado desde que nos casamos, eso pasaba a un segundo plano por que era mi mujer, al menos de palabra y quería que lo fuera de todos los sentidos. La quería mía y así lo hice. Finalmente conocí a la Sakura que se ocultaba en los kimonos y lo que encontré fue a la mujer más estimulante que jamás habia tenido. No creía que fuera especial, o no quería verlo de esa manera pero la hice mía en la manera más básica descubriendo por fin la perfección de tener relaciones con alguien por quien se sentía algo, así fuera aversión. Ella se entregó a mí en toda su perfección, no hubo dudas, ni siquiera cuando tomé su pureza apartándola a un lado para conseguir mi propio placer. En esa dicha de momento no hubo tío, matrimonio, seguridad, intento de homicidio, nada. Solamente los dos encontrándonos en la cama_"

Sakura sentía su pecho arder de vergüenza. El no le quitaba la vista de encima y estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa pero tampoco cedió ni dejo de ponerle atención porque sentía que su propia alma lastimada estaba sufriendo la delicada caricia del alivio que nunca habia sentido. Como el bálsamo de la verdad que poco a poco comenzaba a desvelarse, no sabía que seguiría, ni sabía lo que esperaba a la confesión pero se descubrió tontamente queriendo averiguarlo, quería conocer más de ese Shaoran quien como nunca antes estaba hablando todo lo que no habia hablado con ella durante todo ese tiempo.

"_La segunda vez fue aun mejor, sentía que habia probado un dulce caramelo y que tenía que tenerlo para mí de alguna y otra manera, fue una mirada y todo se fue al garete. Fue más intento aun que la anterior y por primera vez me sentí aterrorizadamente diferente, entregué en ese acto y aunque ella no se diera cuenta parte de mi propia esencia como persona, como hombre, y eso me asusto. Que ella pudiera sacarme ese tipo de sentimientos era algo con lo que no quería contar. Solo quería escapar y tener tiempo para pensar así que hui de ese lecho de perdición. Ella lloraba y sus lágrimas, que otras veces me habían parecido inútiles e infundadas caían sobre mí como cuchillos filosos. Regresé después como un pez a la carnada dudando pero haciéndolo y cuidando un poco de ella. Y luego vino una bomba detonante que no tenía derecho a recibir y que no podría haber llegado a creer de no haberlo escuchado yo mismo. Ella me quería, me amaba y sentir que alguien apreciaba algo en mí me hizo sentirme del tamaño de una pulga, poco merecedor y para nada apto pero aun así orgulloso de tener lo que tenía como nunca antes. Y justamente cuando empezaba a percatarme de lo fuertes que eran mis sentimientos, aun sin quererles dar nombre ella fue apartada de mi lado tan súbitamente como lo fue mi madre y aunque no lo demostrara el dolor fue tan fuerte como en ese episodio. Solo que ahora yo era mayor y podía hacerme con los medios para alcanzarla así se me fuera la vida en ello. No iba a dejar que la empresa Li decayera por que iba a dejarla en manos de la persona en quien más confiaba, mi mano derecha y casi hermano Eriol. El accedió y me dedique a recabar información pero todo fue en vano, cada día que pasaba sentía como si ella estuviera alejándose al camino de la perdición y era mi culpa_"

- Pero no lo era – dijo Sakura hablando por primera vez, escuchar como habia vivido el secuestro desde ese lado de la historia era bastante revelador a la vez que perturbador y ella misma recordaba con saña los truculentos detalles – No era culpa… tuya –

-Puede que no en ese momento pero cuando tu padre vino a contarme la verdad meses atrás del suceso no quise escucharlo. Vino a decirme información relevante y lo eché por que el también era culpable de la situación indeseada así que no merecía hablarme.

"_Pero en la segunda ocasión no pude sino callarme oír que presentía que con lo que él me dijera iba a poder encontrar una luz en el camino de la búsqueda y lo comprendí todo. La verdad habia sido malinterpretada por mi exceso de autoestima y sobrevaloración, como siempre creía que todo se basaba en mi pero otra vez estaba equivocado, pero al menos tenía un punto donde enfocarme porque con lo que nos contó, fotografías y detalles pudimos comenzar a seguirle la pista, pero después de tener esa esperanza volvimos a dar con la pared, un punto muerto que no nos permitía avanzar más. La ausencia de la mujer que una vez creí despreciar me hizo ver las cosas como en realidad eran. Cada noche soñaba con ella y con todo lo que podían estarle haciendo. También con todas esas oportunidades que tuve y pudimos tener y que por mi causa nunca fueron posibles. Recordar que ella me quería, porque habia podido verlo en su mirada, sentirlo en mi piel cuando estuvimos juntos, era el único aliciente que tenia. Luego vinieron las llamadas poniendo en mi mente la tortura psicológica más terrible que jamás viví, casi creí que me llevaría a la tumba, o me haría enloquecer… Pero me negué a ello por que debía ser fuerte para ella y no sucumbir aunque deseos no me faltaran_."

"_Finalmente cuando todo lo que no nos queríamos rendir estábamos a punto de tirar la toalla una llamada, la menos esperada y la más valiosa nos dio lo que necesitábamos saber. No entendíamos que un hombre al que seguramente debían pagar millones pudiera pensar en traicionar al artífice de la venganza pero ese razonamiento era lo que menos importaba en ese momento así como él nos lo hizo ver_"

Sakura evocó en su mente la cara de su salvador y el secuaz y oró por ellos en silencio agradeciéndoles una vez más porque sabía que ellos habían sido los responsables de que ella estuviera viva y donde estaba.

- "_Ideamos un plan y más pronto de lo que esperábamos el día indicado llegó. Fue una experiencia altamente traumática especialmente cuando la vi rodeada de maleantes y pensé en que cualquier movimiento en falso podía quitármela definitivamente. Lo importante era que seguía viva y mis planes eran mantenerla de esa manera por mucho más tiempo, el suficiente para intentar arreglar todo mi desaguisado. Las cosas se volvieron imposibles. En un segundo estaba a muchos pasos de mi y al siguiente en mis brazos pero no en las condiciones que yo hubiera elegido, ensangrentada y con una bala metida dentro de su cuerpo que estaba destinada a perforar el mío. Como si necesitaba otro motivo para sentirme culpable y quererla más de lo que ya lo hacía. Supe que si no hacíamos algo rápido ella encontraría el deceso en mis brazos. Huimos de lugar, la oportunidad de matar al psicópata que la quería muerta por venganza debía pasar a un segundo plano, lo importante era salvar su vida y estaba seguro de que su padre estaría de acuerdo. Cuando escapamos volando se produjo una fuerte explosión y solo más adelante nos vendríamos a enterar de que el maldito habia muerto en ella llevándose a muchos secuaces con él. Nunca tuvimos oportunidad de identificar al traidor del hombre hasta tiempo después._"

Shaoran se movió lentamente hacia Sakura. Ella no se apartó, en realidad sentía que ya no podía moverse se acercara él de la manera en que lo hiciera.

- Estuviste a punto de morir, lo cual me dio la ultima pizca de conocimiento total sobre mis sentimientos, era lo que necesitaba para cerrar definitivamente la etapa de negación y caer de lleno en la de la aceptación. Era hora de aceptar que, a pesar de todo lo que habia vivido desde niño con mi tío, sus lecciones y creencias estúpidas habia terminado enamorándome por primera y última vez. Tu, sin hacer nada e habías robado todo lo que yo habia intentado proteger con superficialidad, misoginia, sexo sin compromiso y rencor. Y la ironía era que todo me explotaba en la cara cuando estaba a un paso de perderte, a horas de que la muerte decidiera visitarte y llevarte de mi lado. Te rogué – en un movimiento lento tomó la mano de Sakura que estaba apretada en un puño y abrió los dedos lentamente para apoyar la suave palma en su propia mejilla – Te supliqué que no me dejaras y oraba, algo que no habia hecho antes porque no habia visto necesidad alguna, por ello. Sabía que no era merecedor de ninguna dadiva pero aun tenía el derecho de pedir, de suplicar así no me fuera a ser concedido. Pero lo fue. Viviste. Volviste a la vida a paso lento pero volviste y creía que era la oportunidad que mis oraciones me habían dado para arreglar las cosas, para compensar el daño tal vez irreparable que habia marcado en ti -

Ahora deslizaba la mano de Sakura lentamente por su rostro haciendo la mímica de lo que deseaba, que fuera ella por voluntad propia quien estuviera acariciándolo. El sol lentamente hacia su recorrido de la tarde dándole al jardín un aspecto casi paradisiaco, un escenario casi perfecto ensombrecido solamente por la apertura del corazón oscuro de Shaoran. Sakura asimilaba la información como si de una esponja absorbiendo agua se tratara, logro no sucumbir a la tentación de copiar el movimiento de manos de Shaoran y simplemente dejó que él lo hiciera sintiendo la piel cálida y el nacimiento de la barba bajo su palma. Las dudas asaltaban su determinación haciéndola hesitar en qué decisión tomaría una vez él considerara necesario terminar, no quería ser presionada pero tenía miedo de que fuera así.

"_Despertaste y antes de poder decirte todo esto manifestaste claramente lo que pensabas de mi y de nuestro matrimonio aquel que yo ahora si valoraba y tu no. Lo entendía, pero siempre habia sido enseñado a tenerlo todo y no iba a dejar que tu escaparas. Así tuviera que obligarte y lamentablemente así lo hice. Pensaba que con el tiempo te haría entender que te quería y recuperaría lo que tu sentías por mi pero no fue de esa manera, te cerrabas en banda y pensé por unos momentos en que habia perdido toda posibilidad, pero luego planteé que te conquistaría. Para ese entonces habías planeado fugarte y me enteré el día de la boda de Eriol. Dolió, y mucho, porque era la manera más clara en la que me demostrabas que querías estar lejos de mi. Por segundos cuando me enteré pensé en dejarte ir, pero luego esa penosa idea se borro de mi mente siendo sustituida por una última lucha, una última oportunidad, un último plan para arreglarlo, o al menos para intentar que dejaras de odiarme. Todo esto que te he dicho no es un monologo ensayado, tampoco una confesión aprendida de un libreto de drama, simplemente es la confesión de todo lo que he vivido desde que te conocí, desde que tuve la fortuna de casarme contigo así en un principio no lo viera de esa manera. Conocí un poco de mi mismo y te estoy dando este conocimiento para que hagas lo que creas conveniente con él_".

- Ojala en este momento pudiera obligarte a quedarte, Sakura – Lentamente soltó la mano pequeña y esta cayó sin fuerzas al regazo de la joven – Ojala tuviera la cara y el suficiente descaro para exigirte que no me dejaras. Pero ahora no puedo hacer eso, porque no quiero coaccionarte aunque todos mis instintos me digan que lo haga. Quiero que lo decidas por ti misma y quiero confesarte algo más. Algo que nos dolerá a los dos pero que cerrara este ciclo de dolor, o lo que pueda quedar de él. Tú estabas embarazada cuando recibiste el disparo. – Sakura voló sus ojos al rostro de Shaoran sintiendo como el dolor comenzaba a atenazarla – No deseo que me reproches el no habértelo dicho antes, fue por una causa de fuerza mayor, estabas débil, habías perdido mucha sangre y tu corazón, en el estado en que estaba no habría podido tolerar un ciclo como lo es un embarazo. Lo perdiste y aun en medio del dolor no podía de imaginarme como serian nuestros hijos –

Las lagrimas inundaron los ojos de Sakura y anquen también le dolió sabia que no podía dejarse caer por esa noticia tan basta, científicamente seguramente Shaoran tenía razón, no habría sido algo viable pero aun así dolía enterarse y lo curioso era que entendía las razones de Shaoran, en ese momento podía ver el arrepentimiento por tantas cosas en su rostro que por un momento pensó en abrazarlo y decirle que sí, que lo perdonaba, que quería un futuro junto con él y que volvieran juntos a armar su hogar. Pero el miedo a esa faceta nunca vivida y desconocida la hizo retroceder muchos pasos. Ella era una mujer psicológicamente perturbada y su miedo por demás era bastante justificable. Necesitaba pensarlo bien y mas con esta nueva información anexada a toda su triste historia con Shaoran.

- Estoy enamorado de ti, Sakura Li, por tu inocencia y candor, por ser así, etérea, por estar viva, por haber existido por tantas cosas que ya mencioné antes, y sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero lo haré de todas formas, podría ponerme de rodillas y arrastrarme si es lo que quisieras, solo para obtener una parte del perdón que sé que será duro darme. Te lo pido, perdóname, y ámame de la manera en que lo hacías y de la manera en que lo hago yo en este momento -

¿Qué hacer?

Tenía que alejarse, era lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento, el miedo la hacía retroceder por que como muchas veces habia aceptado la valentía tal vez no fuera una de sus más arraigadas virtudes.

- Yo…- dijo tosiendo lentamente sintiendo las lagrimas finalmente inundar sus ojos y deslizarse fuera de ellos como una declaración de dolor y alegría a la vez, dolor por las perdidas, dolor por los recuerdos y alegría por finalmente saber que un hombre, Shaoran Li, su marido, la quería, la amaba…

Pero necesitaba la última prueba y se la pediría en ese mismo momento. Una vez habia escuchado que el amor no precisaba de pruebas, pero ella, que habia sufrido lo que habia sufrido, sentía que tenia derecho pedirla aunque le doliera ver su rostro de la manera en que lo hacía, contraído de pena y, chocantemente, con los ojos brillantes de lagrimas…

Los hombres no lloraban, pensaba ella recordando a su padre, su hermano y a los hombres de la villa que permanecían estoicos e inamovibles ante cualquier situación que se saliera del contexto físico y pasara al emocional.

- Yo te perdono- dijo cuando pudo recuperar lo suficiente de su voz. Parecía una declaración de principios y Shaoran sintió que si alma se iluminaba con alivio pero era fácilmente acuchillada cuando ella continuo la frase – Pero no puedo quedarme contigo, no ahora –Él iba a hablar pero ella se acercó y tocó su rostro finalmente por voluntad propia sintiendo bajo su palma cada estocada que seguramente sus palabras debían estarle dando a él. – No digo que siempre, yo solo necesito pensar, y para ello debo alejarme de ti por qué estar así de esta manera- Se inclinó un poco mas y le besó la frente – Me anula cualquier raciocinio, cualquier capacidad de diferenciar. Y lo necesito de esa manera, te pido que lo entiendas, y lo aceptes y me dejes.-

Por primera vez Shaoran Li dejó que sus emociones lo controlaran y cayeron sobre él con tal fuerza que lloró, roncos sollozos salían de su alma mientras abrazaba rápidamente el regazo de Sakura y hundía su rostro en él sintiendo como su corazón o lo que él creía que debía ser caía muerto en vida. La comprendía, seguramente así se sentía no ser querido, así se sentía saber que por sus acciones y malentendidos habia matado lo que ella sentía por él, y aun así no dejaba de ser doloroso. Descargó en su regazo, como si de alguna manera hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y vuelto a ser un niño, todo el dolor, todos los sentimientos fuertemente escondidos por obligación, la soledad de toda su infancia y adolescencia y del desamor de adulto.

- Yo te quiero… te quiero – repetía bajo la tela del vestido y Sakura lloró también acariciándole la cabeza y ofreciéndole poco consuelo pero aun así permitiendo que el desahogara lo que seguramente habia guardado durante tanto tiempo. Pero permaneció incólume ante eso. Nunca se habia considerado una mujer vengativa ni lo haría, solamente comprobaría hasta donde llegaba la decisión de Shaoran.

Pudieron haber pasado horas, solo minutos y la tarde entera. Cuando finalmente todos los sentimientos negativos guardados lo abandonaron se permitió deslizar sus manos suavemente por la espalda de Sakura.

- Si es lo que quieres – dijo después de unos momentos sintiendo como le ardía la garganta al pronunciar estas palabras, por lo que ellas implicaban y porque su llanto habia afectado físicamente.

Ella le acarició el cabello, y le hizo levantar el rostro lentamente para que la mirara.

- Es lo que necesito –

Y Shaoran accedió por que por primera vez comprendía aquella estupidez que una vez habia leído y a la que habia calificado como una frase de mierda.

"Si amas a alguien déjalo ir" No se imaginó en ningún contexto que muchos años después estaría llevándolo él mismo a cabo.

"Adiós, mi Sakura"

**Bueno mis lectoras, falta poco para el final de esta historia que me ha tomado tres años terminar, no quiero empezar a despedirme desde ahora pero es bueno que nos vayamos preparando, ustedes y yo para el fínale. Gracias por seguir estando ahí, y nos leemos en el próximo, no prometo nada pero actualizare tan pronto como pueda. Un gran abrazo. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Buenas Noches…**

**Mi confesión para este cap., falta uno para el final y puede que si no les moleste esperar haga el epilogo, no es que tenga intención de alargarla mucho más y espero para estos últimos caps. que quedan no demorarme tanto en las actualizaciones. **

**Pido perdón de antemano por la larga espera y por las lectoras que en sus mensajes me han dicho que abandonan la historia por la demora o porque no les gustó la manera en que Sakura finalmente confrontó a Shaoran en el capítulo anterior. **

**De todo corazón agradezco a las que han tenido la infinita paciencia de esperar y de seguir esta historia durante todo el tiempo que se ha prolongado su publicación. Pero intentar llevar la vida de "escritora" no oficial y conciliarla con el trabajo (aquel que me da para vivir) es una cosa bastante complicada. **

**Han sido semanas muy duras por diversas circunstancias que no vale mencionar pero siempre me queda el refugio de la escritura para poder evadirme de esa dolorosa realidad. **

**L s quiero mucho y espero seguir contando con ustedes hasta el final de este hermoso cuento que ya viene próximo. **

**Un gran abrazo y beso… **

**MaraG. **

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP **

Finalmente la tarde terminó de caer. El clima comenzó a enfriarse y Shaoran sabía, aunque se quitó su sweater y se lo dio a ella, que no podían quedarse más tiempo. Ninguno de los dos habló pero se miraron más seguidos quizá intentando aprender un idioma que no precisara de palabras.

Fueron recogidos por el mismo auto que la llevó. Shaoran quería tomar su mano pero por primera vez, era un hábito que seguro debía aprender, respetó el espacio de Sakura, ese que ella estaba tratando de crear entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron al hotel ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno para bajarse.

– Gracias por todo – dijo ella después de un momento mirando hacia el frente – Gracias por tu sinceridad y por aclararlo todo de alguna manera–

Él quiso responderle que aun así no había sido suficiente pero supuso que debía ser un poco más maduro que eso.

– Era algo que debía haber hecho mucho antes – no la miró aunque lo deseó profundamente en esos momentos, porque a cada momento sentía que sería la última vez que la vería. Aunque había accedido aun no podía acostumbrarse a la idea y dudaba lograrlo.

Salió del auto y lo rodeó para ayudarla personalmente a bajar. Una vez lo hizo pudo finalmente mirarla al rostro y por lo que percibía no se sentía mejor que él.

– Solo será un momento– dijo ella dándose la vuelta. Cuando desapareció Shaoran pensó que aunque ella quisiera irse no iba a poder dejar de velar por su seguridad así que en unos momentos y sintiéndose mal, pero no arrepintiéndose en absoluto, contactó desde su móvil y arregló todo para que ella tuviera todo lo que necesitaba pero de su mano no de la de algún plan ilícito preparado por ella y el médico. Puede que ella se negara pero no iba a cambiar de opinión con eso, no podía. Aun a pesar de la fuerza interna que parecía haber desarrollado una persona como ella no debería ser dejada sola tan rápidamente, debía tener seguridad y tiempo para adaptarse a lo que parecía estar buscando y si era la vida citadina se la comerían viva si empezaba sola. Ella podría superarlo, había casi que regresado de la muerte y un cambio de vida no le quedaría grande, no pasaría nada si él mismo le ayudaba en ese cambio.

Sakura entró a su habitación y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse ante el mareo que la había asaltado. Enterarse de todo no había sido fácil e intentar asimilarlo no iba a serlo menos. Pero sabía que necesitaba hacerlo. Por los dos.

Empacó lo poco que había llevado de equipaje personal y una vez lo tuvo listo abandonó la habitación y bajó al lobby del hotel en donde Shaoran la esperaba de espaldas a ella. Su postura de león al acecho no había cambiado y estaba segura de que no lo haría., Era de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

Aun lo seguía amando, ya pensaría más tarde si lo que hacía era correcto pero ahora sabía que irse, al menos por un tiempo, era lo que se sentía mejor.

Shaoran percibió el aroma afrutado de Sakura y se dio la vuelta a verla preparada para un viaje,

– ¿Lista? – preguntó intentando cerciorarse de que la impasibilidad que veía en su rostro no era alguna mascara de algún sentimiento oscuro.

– Si – respondió la joven aunque en su fuero interno su conciencia grito "ni un poco" pero se calló, ninguno de los dos necesitaba esa respuesta.

Cuando iban caminando hacia la salida Shaoran la detuvo.

– No vayas a decir que no – dijo abruptamente, ella sintió miedo ante cualquiera que fuera su petición. – Así nunca decidas volver – poner las palabras en boca hacia que todo fuera aún más real pero no tenía opción – Tendrás un hombre vigilándote todo el tiempo. No, vigilándote no es la palabra exacta, va a velar por tus necesidades. Lo necesitaras en un lugar como Nueva York y sé que lo sabes tan bien como yo. No estoy diciendo que no sepas como vadearte entre las personas pero mientras te acostumbras él estará a tu disposición. Te lo pido, acepta también esta llave – dijo sacándola de un llavero de su bolsillo de manera profesional. – es de mi habitación privada de hotel en américa –

Sakura miró con aprensión la llave pensando inevitablemente en la cantidad de mujeres que alguna vez tuvieron una copia de esa llave en su mano.

– Preferiría no ir donde pudieras haber…– todo lo que iba a decir fue silenciado por el dedo de Shaoran que se posó en sus labios deseando besarlos hasta el cansancio pero conteniéndose.

– Nadie más que yo y la mujer del servicio ha estado alguna vez en él–

Se sintió avergonzada mas no culpable por pensarlo de esa manera y Shaoran sabía que ella tenía todo el derecho a sospechar así le doliera. Su fama, que ella había conocido dolorosamente, siempre lo precedía.

–Lo siento – dijo ella mirando hacia el auto que la esperaba.

– Más yo – respondió él ocultando sus palabras con una áspera tos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, las palabras tal vez no hacían falta. El deseo de su recién curado corazón le rogaba que encontrara el valor, la serenidad y la compasión de pensar en volver una vez se fuera, rogaba tener la fuerza y entereza para dejarlo el tiempo suficiente para conocer algo más y saber que él la dejaría por su propia voluntad, quería que él aprendiera el valor de la paciencia y la clemencia, el sacrificio de dar libertad a la persona que decía amar para elegir.

Shaoran Li la amaba y aunque cedía lentamente lo estaba haciendo. Le abrió la puerta del auto y esperó que ella tomara la decisión.

Sakura se volvió hacia él y levanto sus brazos para enredarlos en su cuello en un abrazo buscado y por primera vez con la plena seguridad de que no sería rechazada. Percibió los brazos fuertes de Shaoran abrazarla por la cintura y su pesada respiración en su cuello.

– Por favor, cuídate mucho – le pidió aspirando quizá por última vez su embriagante olor.

– Lo haré – dijo ella deslizando las manos por los hombros de Shaoran sintiendo los estremecimientos de él, percibía también que sus pies no tocaban el suelo y tuvo deseos de encerrarlo con sus piernas y brazos y aferrarse a él como un chimpancé pero no podía permitirse en ese momento ese tipo de intimidad y cercanía. Cuando el abrazo terminó también lo hizo la despedida. Ella subió a su auto y el cerró la puerta sellándola.

Le dio unas palmadas a la parte superior y el auto avanzó retirándose y llevándose la vida de Shaoran Li con él.

/*/

Tomoyo sentía los nervios a flor de piel mientras su noche de bodas se acercaba. Cuando salieron de la hermosa recepción sintió que la piel comenzaba a hormiguearle como si de repente no fuera suficiente solo con acercarse a Eriol, quería más besos, más roces de sus manos y su naturaleza inocente le impedía desgranar la razón de dichos pensamientos. El beso que le dio en la boda estaba tan cargado de una promesa de felicidad que supo inmediatamente que se convertiría en adicta a los besos y la boca de su esposo. Aun sabiendo que era suyo y ella de él le costaba imaginarse llamándolo por su nombre, si ya le costaba tutearlo y aun así en ese momento, aparte de Sakura, era la única persona en la que más confiaba en la vida. Atrás había quedado su familia de traidores y no pensaba dedicarles un minuto más de sus pensamientos. Bastaba ya de meditar en lo que había pasado alguna vez para que todos ellos amaran a Senea y la vieran como la hija perfecta y Tomoyo fuera solo de añadidura. Ahora, al lado de ese hombre, quien, por alguna extraña razón, tenía sentimientos por ella, había llegado la hora de conocer en qué consistía eso que parecía inalcanzable, la felicidad. Aunque felicidad no fuese lo que sentía sabía que se parecía mucho. La anticipación era algo que nunca había esperado.

Iban en el auto, sus manos en el regazo de él y las del mismo le daban calor. Sentía que estas se movían con un imperceptible temblor y sabía que él, perfectamente, podía darse cuenta y aun así no quería separarlas. Estar cerca de él le producía bienestar.

Miró hacia el frente del interior del oscuro auto, percibió que una de las manos de Eriol abandonaba las suyas y la deslizaba por su mejilla lentamente. Podía ver, por el rabillo del ojo que él estaba mirándola atentamente, se sentía cohibida y nerviosa por las muchas imperfecciones que él podía encontrar en su rostro. Sus dedos ligeramente ásperos hicieron una leve presión en su lado derecho forzándola con ternura a volver su rostro hacia él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron pudo ver que él miraba su boca atentamente quizá buscando… ¿algún defecto? ¿Alguna arruga? ¿Algún… vellito? Sus inseguridades salieron a flote pero no se iba a dejar, él era su esposo y tenía derecho a examinarla. El rostro de Eriol se acercó gradualmente y presionó los labios suavemente aun sosteniendo su mejilla. Su boca se movía suavemente sobre la de Tomoyo pidiéndole permiso para ir más lejos. Ella copió sus movimientos pensando en que seguramente lo estaba haciendo bien ya que percibía que Eriol se acercaba un poco más, y más… Casi lo sentía encima de ella y no le importaba en lo más mínimo, parecía que su pudor natural de repente se había ido de paseo. Ella quitó sus manos de su regazo y sin pensarlo las metió de lleno entre los oscuros cabellos de Eriol haciendo presión sobre su cabeza hacia ella misma como si quisiera fundirse con él. La otra mano de Eriol viajo por su cuello y hombro derecho y por la cintura sintiendo bajo la tela del vestido la piel cálida. No hubiera creído que ella respondería así y encontraba el resultado de su toque por demás estimulante. No quería presionarla, pero sentía que sus propios deseos tomaban el mando y se obligó a controlarse aún más. Apartó lentamente su rostro del de ella y la miró a los ojos, los de ella entrecerrados… el calor que desprendía su piel parecía estarlo escaldando y podía percibir en la oscuridad que sus mejillas y labios estaban enrojecidos. Los suaves y gráciles dedos le acariciaban la nuca en un movimiento lento, con las yemas de los dedos haciendo que los cabellos de su cuello se erizaran suavemente.

– ¿Siempre será así? – dijo ella después de un momento, el auto que los llevaba aún no se había detenido.

– ¿Qué cosa? – repuso él contra su boca sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a sosegarse.

– Este acercamiento – dijo ella inocentemente acariciando ahora las mejillas ásperas por el inicio de barba.

– Hay mucho más – dijo sensualmente abriendo sus manos sobre el vientre de ella.

Ella sonrió con candor y se apoyó en su pecho abrazándolo por el tórax y pegándose a él y a la alegría que le prodigaba.

– Ojala pueda llegar a conocerlo – él le besó la frente y la abrazó de vuelta pensando en cómo iba a sobrevivir al resto de lo que les esperaba en su vida de casados.

Cuando el auto se detuvo por fin en la elegante entrada del hotel el conductor les abrió la puerta, la noche era templada e hizo que la piel de Tomoyo se estremeciera aún más. Eriol le pasó el brazo por el hombro y juntos entraron al amplio vestíbulo mientras el conductor era quien estaba haciendo el registro y tomando las reservaciones. Ambos siguieron caminando y una vez entraron al ascensor el silencio se hizo dueño del momento.

Eriol percibió que ella estaba nerviosa y se sintió humilde y poderoso a la vez. No era que hiciese estado célibe en algún momento, en su tiempo había sido un donjuán aunque no tanto como Shaoran, pero había conocido lo mejor y lo peor de algunas mujeres y ahora, frente a su flor, en lo único en que podía pensar era en que hubiera deseado ser virgen y puro como ella, para ella. Pero el pasado no se podía cambiar y debía tranquilizarla, se sentía lo suficientemente hombre para esperar si los nervios la terminaban por dominar.

El ascensor se abrió en su piso y salieron al corredor elegantemente iluminado con lámparas que parecían velas y una alfombra color vino tinto en el piso, a lo largo del pasillo había pinturas exuberantes y mesas con adornos a todas luces caros. Miro a su esposa de reojo y vio que su rostro estaba casi tan iluminado como las lámparas, seguramente lo más cerca que había estado de un sitio así había sido en la casa de Sakura y estaba pensando en empezar a viajar con ella y que conociera lo que en algún momento le debió parecer imposible.

Se preguntó Eriol por un momento que habría pasado con Sakura y con Shaoran, esperaba sinceramente que su amigo pudiera salvar lo que quedaba de su matrimonio. Sabía que este nunca sería el mismo si Sakura decidía dejarlo y era lamentable que se hubiese dado cuenta tan tarde, pero como decían por ahí más valía tarde que nunca.

Se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación asignada y pasó la tarjeta por la elegante chapa con ranura. Tomoyo iba a dar los pasos para entrar pero antes de poder hacerlo sintió los brazos de Eriol rodeándola y levantándola del piso haciendo que esta soltara un gritito y se aferrara a él con temor, como si de verdad creyera que él la fuera a dejar caer.

– ¿Qué haces? – dijo contra su cuello.

– Cumpliendo una tradición muy… americana.– Dio los pasos para entrar llevándola con facilidad al interior de la habitación. Tomoyo sentía sus propias respiraciones un poco agitadas ante lo que se presentó ante ella.

Parecía la habitación victoriana de alguna princesa, recordaba haber visto una fotografía en alguno de los pocos libros que había en casa de la señora Sakura, las cortinas eran casi iguales y parecía como un pequeño apartamento aunque técnicamente nunca hubiera estado en uno. Había candelabros encendidos en una de las esquinas atenuando un poco la iluminación de la habitación, había muchas rosas y pétalos y ella se sonrojó mirándolos. Cuando llegaron al centro de la habitación él la posó suavemente en el suelo quedando frente a ella y acunando su suave rostro entre sus manos.

La besó lentamente y la joven sintió como si estuviera quemándose lánguidamente. Luego él se apartó y aunque estuvo en la punta de su lengua pedirle que volviera no lo hizo. Eriol caminó hacia la mesita que había en el centro con movimientos elegantes y Tomoyo no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo enamorada. Cuando se dio la vuelta tenía en sus manos dos copas de ese líquido dorado que ella vio en la botella que estaba en una hielera. Eriol le ofreció una de las copas y ella la tomó delicadamente mirándolo con fijeza.

– Es hora de brindar por nosotros… – dijo Eriol acercándose hasta quedar a muy pocos centímetros– Por nuestra felicidad, y por ti… por haber aparecido en mi vida –

Ella lo miraba extasiada y asintió sin saber cómo responder a tal declaración. Él bebió lentamente mirándola por encima de la copa igual que ella. La joven dio un sorbo al líquido este le chispeo en la lengua haciéndole unas placenteras cosquillas.

Eriol la tomó de la mano y la condujo a los pies de la cama y ella se dejó llevar como marioneta aunque sus nervios volvieron a florecer. Volvía a preguntarse qué le esperaba conocer en esa cama y si estaría a la altura de las expectativas que una noche de bodas tenía.

Bebieron dos copas de champagne cada uno, Eriol fue quien llevó la voz cantante de la conversación haciéndola reír en ocasiones y en otras escuchándolo atentamente, el trataba de que se relajara y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo, sentir los ojos de ella sobre los suyos le daba mucha alegría especialmente porque era como si estuviera siendo sometido a la versión femenina de un escrutinio.

Finalmente los temas de charlar se acabaron y Eriol se quedó en silencio sabiendo que era el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel. No quería presionarla, como siempre pensaba, pero la necesitaba, sino con urgencia, si con toda la premura de un hombre enamorado.

Le quitó la copa de la mano besando lentamente los dedos que la sostenían, en ellos se podía percibir el ligero temblor que los estaba atenazando y Eriol sintió mucha ternura ante ello. Él caminó hasta la mesa y dejó las copas encima, luego se devolvió y se quedó de pie frente a ella levantando la mano para ofrecérsela y ayudarla a levantarse. Tomoyo extendió la suya tomando la de su esposo con confianza y se puso de pie esperando que él diera el siguiente paso.

Eriol obvio la distancia que los separaba y deslizo ambas manos por la estrecha cintura apretándola suavemente contra él y buscando sus labios suavemente.

Tomoyo, un poco más confiada y aun sin saber si lo que hacía con las manos era correcto las deslizo por su cuello acercándolo un poco más.

Se besaron durante segundos, aunque podrían haber sido minutos, horas inclusive días, parecía que cuando era besada por Eriol el tiempo se detenía y no era consiente de mucho más.

Los labios de él abandonaron la boca de ella para deslizarse por el delicado pómulo y después por su cuello. Le daba leves besos mientras bajaba y subía por el cuello una y otra vez. Tomoyo había pasado del propio cuello de el al cabello y lo acariciaba lentamente como aprendiéndose la textura.

Eriol olía la inocente piel de Tomoyo con deleite pensando que nunca había olfateado un olor igual. Era como si pudiera poner nombre al perfume que emanaba de ella, tal vez "Inocence" o "fragility" o algo incluso más creativo. Si pudiese embotellarse esa esencia seguramente muchas mujeres encontrarían el amor con mucha facilidad. No creía que en algún momento de su vida se pudiera cansar de un olor semejante.

Sus manos viajaron por la cintura hasta dar con el cierre del vestido. Movió sus dedos lentamente para dejar que ella se acostumbrara a su toque para después comenzar a deslizarlo por la espalda. Como previó ella se quedó quieta, casi que rígida al darse cuenta de su objetivo. No tenía claro qué pensar pero sabía que debía quedarse sin ropa frente a él. Intentó no sentirse aterrorizada de esa misteriosa y a la vez fascinante perspectiva. Quería confiar en él pero aunque cubierta se sintiera más segura era solo una prueba más que sortear en su futuro como esposa.

Se quedó quieta intentando no estremecerse cuando sintió el calor de los dedos de Eriol en la piel que iba quedando desnuda de su espalda.

La respiración de Tomoyo se agitó y le faltó un poco de aire.

Eriol sentía la piel de seda bajo sus dedos, el vestido cada vez más suelto. Finalmente cayó revelando la perfección blanca. No era que Eriol nunca hubiese visto a una mujer desnuda pero nunca había visto a una como Tomoyo Daidoji, ahora Hiragizawa. Natural, sin alteración quirúrgica y tan perfecta que sentía a sus ojos indignos de mirarla. Ella tenía la mirada baja y podía percibir que todo su límpido cuerpo temblaba con fuerza como una hoja sacudida por el viento.

Levantó su mano y la posó suavemente en el mentón instándola a que elevara su rostro y vio que tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – le pregunto sintiendo que su propio corazón dolía por ella.

– No… – balbuceó ella en medio de sus lágrimas – No quiero decepcionarte…– las palabras abandonaron atropelladamente su boca.

Él sentía que podía abrazarla y quedarse en esa posición toda la vida. Se acercó más y posó sus manos en la torneada espalda empujándola suavemente para que se apoyara en su cuerpo.

–Nunca, nada que hagas, podrá decepcionarme – beso con suavidad su frente sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo inmaculado contra el de él mismo. – Eres la mujer más maravillosa que jamás esperé encontrar y nada que tengas o seas alguna vez podrá provocarme un mal sentimiento… – Ella se estremeció en sus brazos seguramente intentando ahogar sus sollozos. Dejó que se calmara por unos momentos, luego le dio la oportunidad de alejarse. – No haremos esto si no quieres – le costaba ofrecerle algo así pero como había pensado antes se sentía lo suficientemente hombre para ser paciente y esperar por su confianza.

Ella permaneció en silencio y quieta por unos momentos hasta que finalmente levantó los ojos con un poco de seguridad recién adquirida.

– Quiero ser tuya – dijo suavemente levantando su temblorosa mano y posándola entre ellos, entre su blanco pecho y el de Eriol cubierto de ropa, hasta posarla por completo en su corazón. – Quiero saberme tuya no solo de nombre… y seré la mejor esposa –

– Solo tienes que ser tu – dijo el posando su mano sobre la de ella y rozando con sus nudillos la piel de Tomoyo. – Sé tú misma y me sentiré complacido –

Y luego la besó. Un beso del alma, de aquellos besos que sellaban decisiones arrebatadoras. Un beso que terminó cuando ambos yacían entre las suaves sabanas de la cama, conociéndose íntimamente, tocándose, acariciándose uno al otro con reverencia, aprendiéndose para abrirse paso a una realidad, que a partir del momento en que Eriol fue parte de Tomoyo, sería la felicidad de ambos.

Esa fue la noche donde el amor se unió a la pasión en la vida de dos personas con un precioso futuro por delante.

/*/

Sakura observaba por la ventanilla del auto mientras la lluvia arreciaba fuera. Cuando había llegado al aeropuerto de Nueva York había un auto esperándola y un alegre conductor en él. Le dijo que no se preocupara de nada, que él se encargaría de todo. Sintió una sensación de dejavu con eso, había sido exactamente el mismo movimiento, su llegada a un sitio nuevo y personas haciéndose cargo de su ineptitud. En medio de su nueva independencia, _depender _de un traductor era algo contradictorio pero supuso que era cuestión de acostumbrarse. Había muchos rascacielos y calles estrechas y entrecruzadas. El volumen de gente la alarmó sobremanera y se preguntó, no por primera vez, si había tomado la decisión correcta al venir a ese sitio. Deseaba que sí. Pero el arrepentimiento que latía desacelerado en el fondo de su conciencia le seguía diciendo que a pesar de esa providencia esta tampoco la llevaría a encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Shaoran seguía colándose en sus pensamientos y repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza todo aquello de lo que habían hablado. Finalmente había logrado lo que en el fondo deseó durante mucho tiempo, que la quisiera. Pero había pasado por mucho y tenía que seguir alejándose para pensar con objetividad en lo que sería su vida en un futuro.

El auto la dejó a las puertas de un hotel en que le pudo leer Four Seasons, se veía incluso más lujoso que el de Grecia, no sabía qué relación tenía el lujo con ella pero siempre acababa en lugares así y sabía que Shaoran siempre tenía que ver con ello. El conductor le abrió la puerta mientras un muchacho con uniforme le sacaba el equipaje del maletero y lo ponía en un elegante carrito. Mientras el joven se llevaba sus cosas el conductor la acompañó y con él traduciéndole se pudo registrar. Una vez lo hizo él finalmente le habló.

– Me llamo Yamazaki y seré su hombre de confianza – soltó sin más, ella lo miró encontrando que tenía ojos profundos y de alguna manera sentía que no era la primera vez que lo veía.

Yamazaki observó a la esposa de Li recordando mucho tiempo atrás cuando había sido él el espía que debía fotografiarla para llevarle las fotos al futuro marido. Después del medio fallo de esa misión había sido asignado a investigaciones y había colaborado con la búsqueda de ella, luego había viajado al otro continente a supervisar las sucursales que empresas Li tenía allí y había sido contactado por Liu para recoger y escoltar a la señora Sakura en lo que pudiera.

Ahora se veía más madura, tenía una expresión seria que cortaba de lleno con la inocente que él mismo recordaba.

– Mucho gusto Yamazaki – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia que él, sin perder su educación japonesa, devolvió causando que dos señoras con rostros puntillosos los miraran con fijeza. – Espero poder aprender el inglés rápido para no depender tanto de usted – sonrió levemente y él asintió direccionándola posteriormente a el lujoso ascensor, una vez en él le explico que tenía una tarjeta para entrar y que solo debía deslizarla con la parte negra hacia el censor de la puerta.

Lo intentaron tres veces hasta que ella lo consiguió. Le puso en las manos la tarjeta y un aparató cuadrado que decía Nokia en la parte superior.

– Es un móvil, solo tiene que presionar así – movió sus dedos rápidamente y ella hizo un esfuerzo por seguir sus indicaciones. – Me llamará si necesita algo y vendré al instante. Sin importar la hora o la situación la auxiliare y no es negociable. –

Por un momento le recordó con esas palabras a Shaoran y se estremeció internamente, y sabía que lo llevaría a cabo por que en un lugar que no conocía y con un idioma que no hablaba era más que necesario tener un guía hasta que pudiera valerse por sí misma.

Asintió y él se despidió diciéndole que estaría alojado en la habitación del al lado.

Cuando estuvo sola se recostó en la cama mirando hacia el cielo y orando nuevamente por que todo saliera bien.

Sin poderse quedar quieta por días esperando que le llegaran las cosas decidió pedirle a Yamazaki que la acompañara a dar vueltas en búsqueda de trabajo. Para el escolta era extraño que una mujer de la categoría social de ella estuviera preocupada por esas nimiedades, antes le había dado la impresión de ser una muchacha peculiar pero mientras la veía caminar y admirar las cosas más sencillas de Nueva York, no estar como loca por las compras y simplemente mirar letreros donde había vacantes, se daba cuenta de que era una muchacha fuera de lo común. Quizá por eso el señor Li la quería como lo hacía. Porque para el personal de seguridad de la familia Li era evidente que el señor amaba y protegía a su esposa como un león.

La joven esposa se detuvo frente a una floristería pequeña en donde una pequeña mujer llevaba un florero demasiado grande para ella. La muchacha fue a ayudarla en seguida y la señora respiró aliviada. Cuando pudo poner las flores en el mostrador le pidió a Yamazaki que tradujera para ella, que estaba interesada en el puesto que ofrecía como ayudante de jardinería. La abuelita la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos seguramente preguntándose por la rareza de los ojos de Sakura y su deseo de ayudar en un negocio así.

– Me gusta la jardinería, puedo ayudarla haciendo floreros y mas – Yamazaki tradujo y la mujer estuvo de acuerdo diciéndole que probarían por un mes a ver cómo les iba.

Sakura se disculpó con Yamazaki.

– Va a tener que estar conmigo todo el tiempo… necesitaré de su ayuda para traducir –

El escolta asintió pensando que ella se aburriría pronto, el mismo no le veía distracción a trabajar en una tienda de flores pero la joven parecía maravillada y él no era nadie para cuestionarla. Ella le sonreía y le decía que cuando aprendiera ingles no lo molestaría. Lo que no sabía era que él mismo no la dejaría así aprendiera a comunicarse con los americanos, él era su escolta para bien o mal y para cualquier situación su acompañante. Liu le dijo que no sería por demasiado tiempo y Yamazaki lo agradeció. Su novia Chiharu, aunque comprensiva, se ponía triste cuando se demoraba muchos días sin poder verla.

Y así, al segundo día de llegar y contra todo pronóstico Sakura Li comenzó a trabajar en una tienda de flores neoyorquina poniendo en práctica lo que había aprendido en su villa y en su casa de casada. La señora Bright parecía estar contenta con ella. Sakura se sentía incomoda hablándole y esperando a que Yamazaki la tradujera pero la ancianita parecía feliz de tener a más de una persona en su propia tienda aparte de los clientes quienes desde que Sakura inició comenzaron a visitar la floristería con más frecuencia.

Era poco, pero para empezar estaba bien, no tenía intención de abandonar pronto a la señora Sazaki así que haría lo que mejor sabía hacer.

/*/

Retomar la vida que una vez se abandonó parecía resultar fácil a los ojos de los demás pero para el interior de Shaoran Li la mortalidad en vida adquiría un nuevo concepto. Nunca había gustado del término zombie pero podía decir con certeza que él mismo era algo muy parecido a un cadáver viviente, en lo que se había convertido. Se podía vivir sin alma ni corazón pero hacerlo era algo infernal.

Sus actividades diarias se resumían en una monotonía incierta e interminable. Retomó la presidencia de su empresa, trabajando con ahínco para evitar rumiar sus pensamientos. Intentaba distraerse en otras cosas pero inevitablemente en la noche recibía su infaltable informe sobre Sakura.

Verla bien lo hacía feliz pero saberla lejos consumía poco a poco lo que quedaba de él.

Su nuevo informe decía que desde una semana atrás había encontrado un trabajo (sonrió pensando que ella tenía todo para vivir cómodamente y aun así trabajaba) en una pequeña floristería como decoradora y florista. El escolta asignado había hecho una investigación a fondo del sitio; era un negocio pequeño, nada ilícito, con deudas saldables y con una única propietaria, una abuelita llamada Rika Sazaki.

Deslizó lentamente los dedos por la imagen que le habían enviado de ella deseando poder tocar la piel real, acariciaba la forma ovalada de su rostro cuya foto no le hacía justicia.

"¿Por qué no regresas?". Se preguntaba una y otra vez torturándose cuando miles de respuestas negativas y oh tan ciertas aparecían en su negra conciencia. "¿No me amas? ¿No me extrañas como yo a ti? ¿Merezco siquiera cuestionarte eso?" No. Y eso era lo que más le dolía. Ella era libre, así siguiera atada a él, así sus más profundos instintos se negaran de plano. Si ella descubría las maravillas que seguramente podía darle una vida sin él no se lo pensaría dos veces y lo abandonaría inmediatamente.

Estaba en todo su derecho a hacerlo. Él no le había traído más que desgracias y haberla rescatado del secuestro había sido algo así como una pequeña compensación. Ella merecía más y no sabía si ella le autorizaría en algún momento compensarla.

Envió el último informe de su empresa, pensando en que tampoco podía hablar con Eriol ya que aún se hallaba de luna de miel y no quería molestarlo. Seguía envidiándolo y pensando porque él mismo no había tenido esa deferencia con Sakura. Un correo de recibido le devolvió la mirada, el informe había llegado correctamente a sus subdirectores y todo estaba listo para la junta del día siguiente.

"Sakura… Mi Sakura… ¿Por qué no regresas?"

/*/

Tomoyo se hallaba apoyada sobre la reja del balcón sintiendo la cálida brisa remover lentamente sus largos cabellos que caían libres hasta su baja espalda. Soñaba despierta recordando cuantas cosas habían pasado desde que habían llegado a ese hotel. Recordaba demasiado pudorosa su noche de bodas… ¡que nerviosa había estado! Había sacado a relucir una vez más sus propias debilidades y Eriol había sorteado ese impase con la finura de un caballero. Se pasó la mano por la mejilla lentamente y luego se acarició los labios rememorando cada caricia que estos habían recibido de su marido.

Eriol…

En esos momentos se hallaba reservando cupos para los dos para ir de turismo por la hermosa explanada que se adivinaba en la hermosa montaña trasera del hotel. Estaban en Italia y cuando ambos no estaban conociéndose, Eriol le mostraba en internet exactamente el punto en el que estaban ubicados en ese gran globo terráqueo de fotografía.

"Quiero que conozcas conmigo todas las maravillas de las que alguna vez fuiste privada. Quiero que seas feliz".

Le había repetido esa frase muchas veces "quiero que seas feliz." Mientras formaba parte de su cuerpo, cuando le acariciaba lentamente la espalda luego de todo aquel frenesí de pasión, en las mañanas cuando desayunaban y muchas veces más acompañadas de "te amo".

La respuesta de ella había sido equivalente "También quiero que seas feliz, que seamos felices" él solo sonreía y le decía que ya lo era.

Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y se dio la vuelta para ver a su maravilloso esposo entrar en la habitación con una preciosa rosa en la mano.

Caminaron lentamente el uno hacia el otro hasta encontrarse entre sus respectivos brazos cada uno percibiendo el amor que manaba de sus cuerpos y almas.

– Conseguí los puestos – dijo con entusiasmo Eriol dándole besos en la frente y en las mejillas.

– Vas a tener que ser paciente – dijo ella sonriendo ante sus suaves ataques te besitos, le acaricio el cuello y el cabello sintiendo nuevamente ese hermoso pelo oscuro que la hechizaba – No soy buena turista –

– Puedo enseñarte – dijo el besándola finalmente en la boca y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Era algo más que podía enseñarle que seguramente hacia muy bien.

Eriol le dio el último beso y se fue hacia pequeña alacena anexa a la habitación a buscar algo de comer.

Ella se volvió hacia la ventana viendo el hermoso día emerger y pensó inconexamente que el día parecía estar tan feliz y dichoso como lo estaba ella misma.

/*/

Dos meses más, pensaba Sakura mientras cortaba una de las cintas que debían ir en el ramo de felicitación por el nacimiento de un bebe que estaba alistando. Sintió que su pecho se encogía un poco al recordar lo que Shaoran le dijo y como perdió su propio retoño….

Quizá no estaba escrito que debiera nacer, quizá el destino quería para ella que cuando concibiera y pariera a su hijo lo hiciera en condiciones más felices que las de un secuestro. Siguió poniendo las flores y por último los pequeños angelitos de plástico.

En realidad era muy poco lo que había salido y conocido de su nueva ciudad de domicilio, la habitación estaba equipada con todo lo que necesitaba para vivir y solo había agregado unas cuantas cosas, velas aromáticas de decoración, un cuadro pequeño de un hermoso frutero y una lámpara de mesa de noche con motivos de estrellas. No le había apetecido nada más y conocía la verdadera razón de su abstracción.

Quería volver con él, quería volver a él.

Si, sorpresiva y a la vez predeciblemente su vida sin Shaoran estaba siendo casi tan marchita y vacía como la que sintió en su secuestro. Parecía que nunca dejaría de ser dependiente de él y no acababa de entender por qué ese sentimiento lo percibía como algo malo. La asustaba y a la vez la frustraba. Pero el trasfondo era tan transparente que ella misma podía verlo claramente.

Al móvil que había recibido de Yamazaki habían llegado varios correos y había tenido que pedirle ayuda a él para poder leerlos.

Todos eran de Shaoran y sorpresivamente uno o dos de Tomoyo que parecía estar aprendiendo a tecnologizarse después de ser las esposa de Eriol. En ellos la ahora esposa de Hiragizawa le transmitía cuan feliz era y eso la llenaba de dicha.

"Me alegra que al menos una de las dos pueda ser feliz"

"Sabes cuál es la solución a tu infelicidad"

Miró hacia el móvil cuando pudo dejar terminado el arreglo floral y tal como su guarda le había enseñado volvió a abrir el último que había llegado. Ella no había respondido ninguno y eso no se debía a su falta de manejo de móviles, simplemente no se había sentido con la fuerza necesaria para esbozar una palabra que pudiera ser lo suficientemente convincente y que no la dejara en evidencia.

En el Shaoran le preguntaba como estaba, que hacía y como le iba.

"Esta distancia me ha enseñado lo que antes me negaba a ver, lo desgraciado de una existencia sin tu presencia."

Frases como esa que hacían que el corazón de la joven se exaltara tímidamente.

"Quizá debería escribirle"

"Quizá deberías volver"

Había desarrollado en esos dos meses de libertad una especie de conciencia anexa a la propia que siempre tenía un argumento contra lo que ella se afirmaba a sí misma, como si esa nueva conciencia estuviera de alguna manera conectada a Shaoran y estuviera hablando por él. Lo cual era totalmente imposible.

Los mensajes de Shaoran estaban teñidos con lo que ella sentía que era resignación. No estaba tratando de manipularla o al menos ella no lo percibía así.

Dejó el móvil a un lado y cerró los ojos intentando usar su muerta imaginación. Para traer a Shaoran a su presente. Pero por las que lo intentó no funcionó y sabía también la razón de ello. Era porque lo sabía lejos, a miles de kilómetros de distancia y abatido como lo había dejado la última vez que lo vio.

Dio un último trazo de purpurina a su adorno mientras su nueva conciencia le hacia la pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida?"

/*/

– Es una broma, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Shaoran sin asomo de expresión en su demacrado rostro. Kajo negó lentamente, su pelirrojo cabello rozando lentamente su espalda. – ¿Por qué tan de repente?– decía el inamovible patriarca de la dinastía Li sintiendo dentro de sí que esa fría e inconmovible mujer iba a hacerle mucha falta.

– No quiero arriesgarme a perderlo una vez más – contestó después de unos momentos mirando finalmente a los ojos a quien fue su patrón durante muchos meses.

– Así que la fría y dura Kajo cayó bajo el influjo de un Kino moto… –

Cuando ella lo miró sorprendida de su afirmación, verdadera por cierto, Shaoran sonrió de lado ecuánime.

– No me mires así, los demás pueden estar ciegos pero yo no, al menos no en eso –

Ella sonrió con la misma frialdad que los caracterizaba a ambos.

– No soy la única que cayó bajo el influjo de un Kinomoto –

– En eso voy a tener que darte la razón. Parece que los hermanos Kinomoto están destinados a ser los quebraderos de cabeza de muchas personas… ¿Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres? –

– No, pero más vale haberlo intentado y perder que no haberlo conocido–

Shaoran asintió y después la miró a los ojos.

– Vete, entonces –

Ella hizo una reverencia y salió por la espaciosa puerta del despacho cerrando tras de sí con suavidad.

Kajo sintió que una sonrisa que no quería se apoderaba de su rostro, Touya se había ido dos meses atrás finalmente, tal y como había llegado. Solo. A pesar de las abiertas insinuaciones de Yoko había emprendido su viaje asegurándose de que no iba a regresar. Y ella, como mujer que era, a pesar de que había intentado no comportarse como una, lo había extrañado enormemente. Extrañaba sus ojos intensos sobre ella, su voz oscura y potente. Su presencia…

Si, se había enamorado de ese joven y quería ir y decirle lo que sentía aun a riesgo de que la rechazara por ser tan dura con él en su momento. Sabía que si tenía que regresar Li tendría el puesto disponible para ella y eso la tenía un poco más tranquila. Pero arreglar su propia situación sentimental, esa en la que no había pensado por tanto tiempo, eso sí era aterrador.

Bueno, el que no arriesga no gana, y ella estaba dispuesta a jugarse el todo por el todo.

/*/

El Dr. Tsukishiro escuchaba a su última paciente, una niña de 12 años con problemas de depresión. Su mente la escuchaba e intentaba diagnosticarla y por consiguiente instaurar un tratamiento.

La madre de la muchacha atendió todas sus sugerencias y dijo que las llevarían a cabo, control en ocho días.

Cuando se marcharon miro hacia su escritorio recordando lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Esto, ayudar a la gente con este tipo de problemas era para lo que vivía, era para lo que había luchado y sabía que sus sentimientos por Sakura habrían sido tan infundados como fugaces. Era un capricho que había querido darse después de haber renunciado a tantas cosas y sabía que ambos habrían acabado mal. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo estaba pero no debía indagar. Ella ya no era su paciente y no tenía sentido perseguir algo que finalmente no sería suyo y no le convenía.

Había entablado una honda amistad con la enfermera que había evitado que cometiera una locura, se había percatado, perspicazmente, que ella lo veía con ojos de mujer y no podía evitar sentirse halagado, especialmente cuando ella parecía ver más allá de su presencia de médico y veía al hombre tras de toda su imagen cosmopolita.

Estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle una cita y ver cómo funcionaba su propia relación dejando atrás él su cargo de médico y ella el de enfermera.

Si, sería un excelente comienzo

/*/

Sakura sentía que navegaba en un mar de oscuridad donde no parecía haber escape posible. Ese sueño había venido quitándole el descanso en días pasados y se hallaba ahora en este como siempre lo hacía, completamente sola.

Sentía que trotaba sobre ese mismo mar cuya negrura parecía querer devorarla entera y quería escapar de ella porque la sentía equivocada, no era un lugar para estar.

"Sakura…" llamaba una voz gritando pero no podía responder. Sabía a quién correspondía la voz y percibía cada punzada de dolor que esta tenía al pronunciar su nombre.

"Sakura…"se repetía una y otra vez y el sonido hacía eco en el agua oscura donde flotaba, parecía darle fuerzas al agua que lentamente comenzaba a subir como una marea de playa, empezando a tragarla a medida que su nombre se repetía con más desesperación. Tenía el agua en el pecho marcándola dolorosamente, luego en el cuello, y cuando comenzaba a invadir sus vías respiratorias ella se rendía…

Abrió los ojos desesperada mientras el eco de su propio grito reverberaba en su pecho. Se puso una mano en el corazón que le estaba doliendo. Aún tenía que asistir a controles cardiacos por su cirugía pero dudaba mucho que ese dolor tuviera nada que ver con la ciencia.

Le llevo muchos minutos sosegarse y en ese tiempo se dio cuenta del dolor en su pecho venia del alma y se manifestaba en su órgano de vida.

Percibió las lágrimas deslizándose de sus ojos adormecidos al desentrañar la razón de su honda tristeza. Era algo que con el pasar de los días se hacía más patente, algo que la hacía débil y aun así, en el fondo de su ser, quería llevar a cabo.

No tenía sentido prolongar la tortura cuando el resultado iba a ser el mismo y lo veía ahora tan claro como si esa oscuridad del agua en sus sueños estuviera diluyéndose frente a sus ojos para dar paso a la claridad desbordante de su verdad. La verdad que siempre supo y no quiso afrontar hasta que se dio cuenta de ello.

Amaba su trabajo, amaba la vista que daba el amanecer todos los días sobre los altos rascacielos que había aprendido a conocer un poco. Pero no se podía tener la felicidad completa si todas las partes de tu cuerpo no estaban participando de ella.

Apartó las sabanas de su cuerpo y miro hacia la ciudad en medio de la naciente madrugada.

"¿Que vas a hacer?"

/*/

Liu era una persona observadora y sabía que el señor Li Shaoran estaba cayendo en un abismo donde pronto nadie, ni siquiera ella, sería capaz de rescatarlo.

Cada día que pasaba se notaba más, en su semblante, en todo su ser, todo lo que la ausencia de su mujer estaba ocasionando.

Todo el personal de seguridad era consciente de ello. Iba a la oficina como por inercia, hacia lo que tenía que hacer y volvía a la casa a encerrarse en el despacho y de unos días atrás había comenzado a beber. Sake, en grandes cantidades, hasta que se levantaba en la mañana con la cara un poco peor que el día anterior y la desolación pintada en el rostro. No sabía o conocía qué sentir algo hacia alguien podía dejarte en ese estado. Si tenías una mente fuerte no te dejabas llevar por ese tipo de cosas, pero parecía la fortaleza mental de Shaoran Li ahora se hallaba perdida.

Y lo peor era que no podía intervenir. Nadie podía porque era decisión del matrimonio permanecer así. Sabía que si el señor Li hubiese seguido siendo el mismo la habría obligado a volver en el mismo instante en que se marchó, pero parecía que ya no podía retenerla más y la ausencia de ella lo estaba matando lentamente.

Shaoran por su parte había encontrado un mínimo consuelo en el alcohol de sake, pero este ayudaba un poco, y cuando sentía su mente embotada podía hacer de cuenta que ella estaba allí, frente a él, sonriéndole y tendiéndole la mano que necesitaba para salir de la desgracia en donde estaba metiéndose. Pero la horrenda realidad volvía cuando el efecto del sake pasaba y ella ya no estaba ahí.

Le escribía al móvil que sabía que Yamazaki le había dado, pero ella no respondía. Intentaba convencerse de que era debido a que no estaba familiarizada con la tecnología pero luego venía a su cabeza llena de imaginación oscura múltiples razones por las que ella no respondía que implicaban otros hombres, alguna desgracia o algo peor, que ella ya no quisiera definitivamente más contacto con él. Un poco de esas dudas se disipaban cuando recibía su informe semanal, por lo menos la duda de si había conocido a alguien más estaba resuelta pero luego estaban las demás agobiándolo y la elusión de ella hacia que volviera al sake cada vez en mayor cantidad.

– Se está destruyendo lentamente –

Shaoran dejó su botella medio llena y se volvió lentamente en su silla del despacho para mirar a Liu.

– Es todo lo que puedo hacer para no enloquecerme – contestó. En otra circunstancia ni siquiera se habría molestado en responderle a Liu pero sentía, en su mente obnubilada, que quería hablar con alguien. – Cada día que pasa es como si algo arrancara una parte de mí, un doloroso pedazo de piel y alma y para paliar ese dolor necesito encontrar algo para seguir vivo. –

– Pero no el sake, usted es más fuerte que eso –

– Creía que lo era, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que fue todo una postura del fuerte que asumí para no dejarme ganar de mi tío, actualmente todas mis murallas ficticias han caído y lo único que hay es esto.– Se señaló a si mismo sonriendo desdeñosamente– Un patético hombre que lastimó a la persona que amaba y ahora quisiera devolver el tiempo y hacerlo mejor. Y no puedo obligarla a que se quede conmigo porque no soy su felicidad –

– Si está destinado que ella vuelva con usted lo hará –

Eso no es consuelo, ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de vivir sin ella otro día mas, menos años y también sé cuan egoísta soy y aun así es lo que siento–

– Por favor, señor Li, no deje que esto acabe con usted – Shaoran volvió a sonreír con desgana y sirviéndose sake respondió:

– Eso intento – Se puso de pie tambaleantemente y camino hacia la salida del despacho murmurando un buenas noches.

Liu se quedó ahí largo tiempo luego levantó su teléfono e hizo una llamada internacional.

– Esto tiene que parar – dijo a su respondiente.

– Tranquilo – dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea en tono tranquilo y con un sonido constante de fondo – Terminará antes de lo que cree –

Liu no entendió la implicación de las palabras pero no quería ponerse a desentrañar misterios en ese momento. Cortó la comunicación y siguió mentalizándose en la misión de proteger al señor Li inclusive de sí mismo.

/*/

"Toma mi mano" decía la oscura y lobuna voz. Ella trataba de alcanzarla pero se empinaba con esfuerzo, ya que debajo de ella solo la esperaba esa temida oscuridad, y no alcanzaba ni siquiera un poco.

"¡No puedo!" sollozaba dentro de ella.

"¡Alcánzame!" decía la voz "¡Toma mi mano!, ¡rescátame!"

Pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano y el resultado era el mismo.

"Perdóname… ¡perdóname!"

Sakura se despertó nuevamente sobresaltada, había sido tan real como el llanto que volvía a controlarla.

¿Qué sentido tenía seguir esperando?

Apartó las cobijas de un empujón y corrió hasta su armario sacando sus cosas, como enloquecida, y tirándolas a la cama donde después seguramente las metería a lo loco en la maleta. Corrió hasta el móvil en su mesa de noche y marco el botón de contacto directo con Yamazaki.

– Ayuda…– decía sin aire cuando él contestó– Ayúdame… Necesito regresar…. Por favor… –

En menos de dos minutos Yamazaki entró en la habitación con el móvil aun en el oído.

Ella corrió hacia él con el corazón en un puño y después rompiéndose con una desolación que no podía controlar, una que no había esperado sentir pero que en ese momento se apoderaba de ella.

– Tranquilícese, estoy reservando el vuelo a China – Dijo Yamazaki tomando una de sus manos y dándole un apretón calmante que hizo poco por tranquilizarla.

– Quiero hablarle, necesito hablar con él – dijo ella pasándole su propio móvil.

Cuando él terminó de hacer la reserva intentaron desde los dos móviles comunicarse con Liu o con Shaoran pero la llamada no salía. Yamazaki miraba alternativamente a la señora Li, parecía estar poseída por una fuerza imparable. Corría del baño y del armario hasta la cama y una vez allí comenzó a apeñuscar sus cosas sin ningún tipo de orden en la elegante maleta que había traído.

Cuando todo estuvo listo ambos abandonaron el hotel en el coche alquilado conducido por Yamazaki, ella miraba las luces del amanecer poco a poco levantándose en el horizonte, muchos pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza…

"Puede que me esté equivocando, puede que no esté pasando nada y él esté mejor sin mi…"

Llegaron al aeropuerto y los pusieron a esperar en la sala de migración.

"No importa, solo diré que quería visitarlo…o quizá que quiero darle una nueva oportunidad a nuestras vidas…"

Una vez abordado el avión el sueño la controló durante todo el día que duro el vuelo, pesadillas recurrentes y deseos de tele transportarse a donde tenía que llegar. En algún momento de la noche escuchó que Yamazaki decía algo como "Tranquilo… terminara antes de lo que cree" pero seguramente era su imaginación.

Cuando pudo salir de sus sueños Yamazaki le estaba indicando que tenían que abrocharse los cinturones, el sol estaba pegando con fuerza en el avión y no demorarían en aterrizar.

Ella permaneció en silencio, por una vez suprimiendo su sentido de querer ayudar y solo dejando que Yamazaki hiciera todo para llegar a su destino.

Cuando abordaron la limosina con el logo de empresas Li se sintió con más ánimo, su llegada era inminente.

/*/

Kajo pisó el fondo del acelerador de la motocicleta que portaba siguiendo las indicaciones que había conseguido de la villa en las montañas. El GPS del móvil estaba ayudando en su tarea y cada vez faltaba menos.

Quería perdón y redención y tal vez una oportunidad de conocer lo que de verdad era querer a alguien. Necesitaba ver a Touya y convencerse de que ella misma no se había convertido en aquel ser frio y de piedra que había forjado de su propia vida para apartar las emociones y ser la mejor espía en un campo dominado por los hombres.

Deseaba que la perdonara por herir sus sentimientos, quería tantas cosas imposibles que en un segundo casi le da la vuelta al manubrio para regresar por donde había venido y dejar atrás sueños estúpidos.

Pero no, tenía que tomar ese riesgo así como había hecho con muchos otros y asumir la responsabilidad y consecuencias de sus propios actos.

Cuando estacionó frente a un muro construido entre bambú y piedra, con varias cámaras y vallas electrificadas el GPS palpitaba diciendo que esa era la villa.

¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su libertad por vivir en ese campo?

Sí, porque quería algo diferente a la violencia, las intrigas y lo cosmopolita.

Un hombre se asomó por una puertecilla en la puerta principal preguntándole quien era y qué quería.

Ella dijo que necesitaba hablar con Touya Kinomoto y dijo su nombre. El hombre al escucharlo cerró la puertecilla en seguida y el silencio se hizo presente.

Podría ser que Touya hubiese dado indicaciones de no dejarla pasar, ¿quizá ahora empezarían a dispararle?

Se obligó a respirar y tranquilizarse, aun podía dar media vuelta, aun podía…

La puerta principal se abrió lentamente y frente a ella, vestido con un kimono masculino estaba él. El muchacho de sus, por qué no decirlo, fantasías, sus sueños, mirándola impasible.

No sabía que movimiento hacer, que dirección tomar. Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella que yacía parada al lado de la motocicleta ducatti abrazando el casco contra su cuerpo.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente las palabras se secaron de la boca de Kajo como si esta extensión de su cuerpo se hubiese convertido de repente en el desierto del Sahara.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" Volvió a preguntarse llena de temor.

Entonces él levantó lentamente sus brazos para envolverla en ellos y su olor a naturaleza viva inundó lo sentidos de Kajo. En un santiamén soltó el casco para aferrarse a él y rogando por obtener su preciada dadiva de amor.

Él solo la abrazaba y olía su cabello rojo deseando que eso no fuera otro de sus sueños en donde ella le decía que no quería estar con él. Se separó lentamente después de un momento con la plena intención de preguntarle la razón de su presencia en su vivienda pero ella simplemente levantó sus ojos ámbar y le pidió perdón. Touya negó con la cabeza acariciando tiernamente sus frías mejillas como deseó hacer siempre.

– No tengo nada que perdonarte–

– Herí tus sentimientos – dijo ella sin poder creer que estuviera poniendo esa frase en su propia boca.

– Lo hiciste, pero las personas de esta familia tendemos a la habilidad de sobreponernos ante la negrura –

– Quiero tu perdón y quiero la oportunidad de ver un poco de todo aquello que, por mi propia decisión, me he perdido –

Él volvió a abrazarla con más fuerza sin acabar de creer que eso estuviera sucediendo de verdad.

Su amada frente a él.

– Haberlo dicho antes – comentó en broma y tomándola de la cintura hizo lo que en cualquier novela harían. Comenzó a dar vueltas con ella sintiendo el aire campestre agitar sus cabellos.

Su personal de seguridad sonreía por lo bajo. Parecía que la nueva señora había llegado al fin.

/*/

La casa, a pesar de ser casi medio día, estaba oscura cuando Sakura traspasó la puerta principal.

Lo primero que echó en falta fue ver a Kajo saliendo a recibir a los recién llegados pero eso era algo que preguntaría después. Por ahora necesitaba llegar a donde Shaoran. Aunque puede que no estuviera era poco más de medio día así que tal vez estuviera en la empresa.

– ¡Shaoran! – dijo ella y sintió que ese llamado salía desde lo más hondo de su alma. – ¡Shaoran! –

Nadie respondió y eso la asustó. Quizá se estaba imaginando cosas pero parecía que la vida había abandonado a esa casa.

Corrió hacia las habitaciones principales encontrando la suya tal como la había dejado, intentó no pensar en lo que eso significaba y corrió a la que era de Shaoran encontrándola igual, ordenada y pulcra como si nadie la hubiera usado más.

Indecisa corrió bajando las escaleras hasta el despacho del primer piso preguntándose como tenía fuerzas para seguir corriendo después del agotador viaje y pensando y respondiéndose a su vez que el amor era el que le daba fuerzas.

Abrió la puerta del despacho y le extrañó que todas las cortinas estuvieran corridas sumiendo la estancia en un espacio casi que espeluznante había un olor que le recordaba a su niñez, cuando su padre bebía sake en grandes cantidades, un tufo casi que insoportable. Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa del centro el llamado del nombre de su esposo se atoró en su garganta, ya lo había encontrado.

Y era lo último que esperaba ver. Recostado, de cualquier manera, encima del escritorio, una de sus manos en una botella de madera y respirando pausada y casi que inexistentemente, ahí estaba él. Hubiera pensado que estaba muerto si no fuera por la leve elevación de su espalda cuando respiraba.

. La imagen de Shaoran muerto era algo que no podía siquiera imaginar.

¿Quizá estaba ebrio?

–Shaoran…– llamó acercándose a al escritorio sintiendo como su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho al estar finalmente cerca de él. La figura de su esposo se removió lentamente y siguió durmiendo.

Intentando no sentirse herida le tocó suavemente el hombro de y él se movió finalmente.

– Shaoran, despierta – dijo ella llamándolo desde el fondo se su corazón y la figura que antes respiraba se quedó rígida por unos momentos luego se levantó lentamente y pareció intentar enfocarla con los ojos.

Sakura sintió deseos de gritar ante lo que vio. No lo hubiera reconocido de no ser por sus ojos que conocía bien. Su rostro era una máscara de descuido y palidez y su mirada perdida distaba de ser aquella fría que conocía pero esta tampoco tenía ninguna expresión  
>"Oh, Shaoran ¿qué has hecho?". Pensaba la joven Sakura dando un paso atrás sin poder entender la razón de por qué estaba en ese estado...<br>No quería llegar a creer que se debía a ella. Él la miro finalmente a los ojos y habló con la voz ronca como si no la hubiera usado en mucho tiempo.

– ¡Vaya! – arrastraba las palabras como si le pesara decirlas – El sake es más efectivo de lo que creí...– Sonrió de lado aunque no había ningún regocijo en su mirada como si no se hallara realmente ahí. Se irguió en la silla del escritorio y cerró los ojos aspirando profundamente. O eso le pareció a ella – Huele a Sakura–dijo ausentemente. Una sonrisa casi beatifica cruzó por su rostro seguida por una expresión de dolor tan evidente que hasta ella se sintió mal.

Una risa sarcástica abandonó la boca de Shaoran al pensar siquiera en que la imagen que había ante el esta vez sí podía ser real. La había conjurado tantas veces y de tantas formas que finalmente se había cansado de despertarse a la realidad.

– Shaoran, soy yo… – dijo ella lentamente aun asustada por la imagen que él representaba.

– Ahora es cuando desapareces – dijo y se echó a reír.

Sakura pensó que se había enloquecido y retrocedió creyendo que se estaba burlando de ella pero alguien detrás de su espalda la detuvo por loa hombros.

–Está ebrio, no se vaya – reconoció tras de ella la voz de Liu y recordó las delirantes frases de su padre las pocas veces que lo descubrió hasta la frente de sake. – solo quédese con él–

Sakura camino nuevamente hacia Shaoran y le dijo en el oído cuando el volvió a apoyarse en el escritorio gimiendo en desesperación.

–He vuelto…para quedarme –

Shaoran pensó que este sueño traído del alcohol era más real que los otros, y cuando pensaba que su mente dejaría de dibujársela ella volvía a aparecer en su nublada vista. Sintió dolor en su corazón al pensar que ella desaparecería al igual que los restos del alcohol pero no le importaba, si su locura se estaba volviendo tal que podía sentirla más real que antes que así fuera. Levantó sus manos sintiéndolas más pesadas que nunca y la aferró de los hombros para acercarla a él y olerla como un perro hambriento. Si, podía sentir su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz y aun en su etílico estado pudo escuchar el respingó que dejó escapar cuando la apretó fuertemente.

– Perdón…perdón…no quería hacerte daño – dijo arrepintiéndose de su impulso, ni siquiera podía ser decente con la Sakura de su imaginación.

– Tenemos que acostarte – dijo el fantasma de su Sakura. Intentó enfocarla con la mirada pero el mareo que sintió en la cabeza lo hizo cerrar los ojos y gemir nuevamente. – Vamos, mi amor, por favor, debes descansar – Shaoran volvió a sonreír como si fuera un niño al que acababan de dar un caramelo.

– Si, mi amor, soy tu amor…– soltó una carcajada y la aferró con fuerza.

Sakura estaba incomoda en esa posición, arrodillada y levantada hacia él.

– Vamos…– Ella devolvió su mirada hacia Liu y le pidió ayuda en silencio, tendría que hablar con él, pero por ahora tenía que llevar a Shaoran a dormir a un sitio que le aseguraría no tener un dolor terrible de cuello cuando decidiera levantarse.

Liu se adelantó y con ayuda de él, de hecho llevando casi todo el peso de Shaoran lo sacaron lentamente del despacho y lo llevaron a la habitación que usaba Sakura cuando había vuelto del hospital.

Cuando cayó en la cama aferró el brazo de Sakura diciendo incoherencias y esta se recostó en la cama mientras él se llevaba la mano de ella al pecho y se daba la vuelta en la cama para que su brazo lo rodeara.

Sakura intentó conseguir una posición más cómoda y cuando la consiguió supo que no podría dormir como lo había planeado una vez lo encontrara.

– ¿Qué pasó? – dijo preguntado en voz baja a Liu, sabía que el conocía el origen del estado de su marido.

– La extraña – dijo simplemente el hombre de seguridad al que recordaba por no ser hablador. La miraba con algo parecido al reproche en los ojos y ella no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. ¿Acaso él había hecho de su vida esto por ella? – No lo sienta, no es culpa de nadie más que las circunstancias. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir sin usted hallo consuelo en lo que la mayoría de los hombres hace, el alcohol –

– Yo no quería esto – dijo ella acariciando suavemente el cabello de Shaoran que ahora roncaba suavemente.– Solamente quería… vivir…–

– Señora…– dijo Liu trastornado al ver la profunda tristeza y cansancio en el rostro de la señora – No es momento de echarse o quitarse culpas, su esposo esta apenas entrando en el camino de la perdición y necesita su mano para volver a la calle recta – Bueno, pensaba Sakura incongruentemente, Liu si podía ser hombre de palabras y estas le estaban dando un consuelo que no había esperado recibir. Hubiera querido que Shaoran estuviera consiente para poder abrazarlo y preguntarle si aún la amaba. Pero sus acciones demostraban que si la había echado de menos, así fuera refugiándose en algo tan incorrecto con el alcohol.

Se recostó sobre la forma de Shaoran e incómodamente se quedó dormida.

Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar, para aclararlo todo y para decirse uno al otro lo mucho que se querían.


	31. Chapter 31

**Buenas, buenas: **

**Sigo queriendo hacer confesiones por este medio y la que le corresponde a este capítulo es que no soy demasiado buena con los finales, porque no me gustan, aunque sean felices, pero me esmeré todo lo que pude con este y espero que les guste tanto como a mí, no que la historia llegue a su fin sino que este que le tocó haya sido el adecuado. Gracias por haber seguido esta historia y el epilogo espero que no se demore mucho. Tampoco es que vaya a ser muy extenso pero lo suficiente para ver una atisbo del futuro de estos personajes que aprendimos a amar, a odiar, y amar otra vez (especialmente a Shaoran ¬¬). Las aprecio mucho y espero que tengan una buena vida. Nos leeremos en otra historia, quizá no de este fandom, quizá sí, nunca se pierden las esperanzas. **

**Gracias. M.G**

**Los personajes de CCS pertenecen a CLAMP**

Shaoran podía decir con total certeza que se hallaba en el paraíso. Quizá la muerte se había apoderado de él y finalmente lo había llevado a donde estaría con Sakura aunque no en la realidad.  
>El olor que desprendía la piel de su esposa era algo incomparable e inconfundible y en ese momento de casi conciencia estaba rodeado completamente de este.<p>

Si, era de lejos el mejor sueño que había tenido desde los últimos meses. La cabeza le dolía terriblemente pero no quería despertarse de esa hermosa fantasía. Escuchaba el tic tac del reloj que había en su mesa de noche y lo sentía como si un corazón le estuviera palpitando a todo volumen en las orejas, bueno, al menos la que no estaba tapada por la almohada.

Percibió todas las partes de su cuerpo especialmente su mano izquierda que tenía aferrada un cálido contacto que le entibiaba el corazón que era en donde se encontraba apoyada, ese calor no era proporcionado por las cobijas y se dio cuenta en ese momento que había alguien detrás de él y se sentía tan real que no podía ser producto de su ahora viva imaginación, no era tan fantasioso… o puede que sí, desde hace unos meses.

Respiró hondo ahora más despierto y el olor maravilloso penetró en su nariz haciendo que abriera los ojos tomando definitivamente conciencia y con miedo ante lo que pudiera esperarlo. Miró hacia abajo lentamente para que su cabeza no le palpitara demasiado y vio bajo su brazo, firmemente aferrado por el suyo, uno más esbelto y una mano sepultada por la suya propia.

Intentó hacer memoria para saber si de alguna horrorosa manera, en medio de su borrachera, había terminado acostándose con alguien y ahora estaba ahí amaneciendo con él.

No, no podía ser, no podía haberse traicionado a sí mismo de esa manera, no creía haber caído tan bajo como para fallarse. ..

Cuidando de no sobresaltar a quien fuera que estuviera acostado a su lado abandonó la mano y lentamente se dio la vuelta para observar el más hermoso y devastador cuadro que jamás pudo haberse imaginado.  
>Ella está ahí, conjurada a la realidad desde sus más profundos deseos y fantasías, recostada como una mujer abandonada. Su brazo que antes seguramente había estado apoyado sobre él yacía lánguido como todo su cuerpo esbelto. Vestía con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, estaba pálida y ojerosa, más delgada y... tan hermosa como siempre la recordó.<p>

Lo único que rememoraba de la noche anterior era haber pensado que ella se le había aparecido en forma de ángel. Quería despertarla y saber que le respondía pero se veía, aun descansando, terriblemente agotada.

Se levantó y la miró todo el tiempo pensando en que desaparecería en cualquier momento, si es que era producto de su imaginación, lo más probable...

Alargó su mano y tocó su piel cálida y supo que de alguna manera era tan real como siempre la deseo.

Se llevó una mano a la boca a punto de soltar un grito nada masculino mientras suprimía el impulso de ponerse a correr por la habitación como el niño pequeño que nunca fue. Su cuerpo fue inundado por un sentimiento parecido a la euforia y acariciando su mejilla una vez más se alejó para no despertarla, ningún sueño se había sentido más real así que prefirió pensar que estaba en el escenario de verdad y en nada más.

Se alejó sigilosamente hacia la puerta del baño y entrando allí la cerró suavemente. Una vez dentro caminó hasta el lavamanos y mirándose al espejo abrió la llave al mínimo para echarse agua en el rostro haciendo una mueca de desprecio ante lo que vio y como nada cambió al menos en su apariencia. Dejó de repetirse que era uno de sus ensueños, en ellos seguramente no tendría esa resaca de órdago y el dolor de cabeza que parecía querer hacerla estallar. Aun así quería correr de vuelta a la habitación, despertarla a besos y después de eso quizá estuviera de ánimo para dejar tocarla y le preguntara el por qué se su regreso. Sin cuestionarla, simplemente le agradecería a la divina providencia y a ella por haber tomado la decisión de volver. En ese momento, con ella en el mismo techo, las buenas intenciones de dejarla decidir se iban al garete, porque esta vez no dejaría que desapareciera.

Cualquier otro día habría ido directo al bar de su despacho seguramente a coger sake de desayuno pero su cuerpo en ese momento no le estaba pidiendo alcohol en absoluto, la estaba pidiendo a ella.

Tras darse una ducha rápida, intentando hacer el menor sonido posible ordenó sus ropas y cuando salió ella estaba ahí en la misma posición en la que la había dejado. Acercándose todo lo que se permitió le besó la frente y la punta de la respingada nariz y salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina percibiendo como cada célula de su cuerpo estaba…feliz, si podía imaginárselas cada una con una sonrisa de punto a punto navegando en su torrente sanguíneo y haciendo felices a todos los órganos de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó a la cocina lo recibió la imagen de Liu sentado en la amplia encimera del centro tomándose tranquilamente un café.

Shaoran se sentó del otro lado y el ama de llaves que fue contratada para reemplazar a Kajo le sirvió un café bien negro en una taza colorida.  
>Shaoran se lo tomó en dos sorbos y le pidió otro esperando que los efectos del café le pudieran ayudar en su malestar matutino. Cuando estuvo la nueva taza frente a él la bebió más despacio.<p>

- ¿Cuando llegó? - preguntó tranquilamente Shaoran después de un momento.

- Ayer a media tarde – dijo Liu sin despegar la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Por… que no fui informado? – dijo Shaoran temiendo la respuesta y recibiendo la confirmación momentos después.

- Lo encontró en el despacho e intentó despertarlo y cuando lo hizo y lo escuchó hablar creyó que se estaba burlando de ella pero le expliqué la situación a pequeños rasgos y después lo llevamos a su habitación a dormir – cortante y contundente, como una pequeña reprimenda aunque Shaoran sabía que merecía más. Se podía ser imbécil de muchas maneras y emborracharse por depresión era una de ellas al parecer.

Shaoran se preguntó si alguna vez podría dejar de cometer errores con ella y con los demás seres que lo rodeaban y no quería saber la contestación.

- Lo siento - sabía que no se estaba disculpando solo por lo de la noche anterior sino por la situación en la que se había metido arriesgando su salud mental y física. Creyó percibir que Liu emitía un suspiro leve.

- No tiene que disculparse. Es su vida – dijo entre diente su jefe de seguridad.

- Si, pero sé que si no hubiera sido por ti habría caído más rápido- Y aún más bajo, añadió para sus adentros.

- De nada – respondió Liu finalmente apartando la vista de su periódico - He aprendido a tomar aprecio a esta familia –las mejillas del estoico militar se hundieron como si quisiera reír bondadosamente en contra de su voluntad.

Shaoran sonrió un poco de lado y dando otro sorbo a su segundo café comenzó a preguntarse cómo podría acercarse a hablarle sin abalanzarse sobre ella ni dejarla hablar para saber que había decidido con la situación de ambos. Esperaba que su dolor de cabeza pasara más rápido pero sabía que tardaría en pasar y no se sentía con la paciencia suficiente para ello.

- En realidad no sé cómo volver a hablarle – dijo después de que el silencio fuera el único acompañante y se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras salir de su boca. En realidad sabía que no tenía con quien más hablar ya que Eriol se encontraba aun de viaje de bodas y solo podría agachar la cabeza y esperar que Liu respondiera algo constructivo para tomarlo de ejemplo, sintió la pena inundándolo mientras miraba las manchas de café al fondo de su pocillo.

- Con la verdad - dijo Liu cuando Shaoran creía que no respondería o simplemente que no lo había escuchado - Ella ha dado un gran paso por los dos al volver de su independencia auto impuesta –

- Le dije que la amaba antes de que se fuera y no fue suficiente – fue la respuesta.

- Sé que usted la ha entendido. Ella necesitaba esta lejanía y volvió a usted. Ahora depende de los dos lo que pase de aquí en adelante –

Shaoran sintió un poco de conforte al escuchar sus palabras. Si, quizá ella le iba a dar una oportunidad y por eso había vuelto. Se puso de pie y pasando cerca de Liu para salir puso una mano levemente en el hombro de este y caminó hacia el encuentro que no podría retrasar más.

Mientras daba los pasos que lo separaban de ella rogó una vez más, sin cansarse siquiera de hacerlo, (no lo había hecho antes y no lo haría ahora), porque el destino de ambos fuera estar unidos para siempre.

Shaoran accionó el picaporte y entró a la habitación sigilosamente dando los pasos que lo separaban de la cama.

¡Que hermosa era! Pensaba su subconsciente mirándola de arriba abajo y todo el camino de vuelta. Hincándose al lado de la cama quitó con sus dedos los cabellos que tenía sobre la frente maravillándose una vez más de la suavidad de su piel. Los puso detrás de la pequeña oreja y durante minutos observó el lento subir y bajar de su cuerpo mientras respiraba.

Sakura sintió que algo muy suave la arrancaba del sueño, algo imperceptible pero constante y definitivamente presente. Como si estuviera siendo observada y aunque no sabía quién lo hacía era una sensación que la hacía sentir incomoda. Curiosamente percibía a quien la miraba y algo le decía que no debía tener miedo de esa persona. Abrió los ojos lentamente sintiéndose aun somnolienta. Seguramente su viaje y todas las emociones que este habían conllevado habían acabado por darle un agotamiento del que se recuperaría lentamente. Llevó su mano a su rostro y se lo frotó lentamente esperando sacar de ellos el sueño. Luego recordó donde había dormido la tarde y noche anteriores y los abrió nuevamente, pero Shaoran, cuya última vez que lo había visto se aferraba a su mano como si no quisiera dejarla ir, ya no se encontraba ahí.

Había esperado poder levantarse primero y prepararse para lo que venía pero él parecía haberse adelantado y si no se equivocaba era él, seguramente, quien la estaba observando.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama lentamente y lo vio ahí, apoyado en el lado de la cama, a un costado de la mesa de noche y tenía sus impresionantes e intensos ojos fijos en ella. Estos ya no tenían el embotamiento de las horas anteriores así que seguramente ya no estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Que la mirara de esa manera hizo que algo claro y brillante brotara del pecho de Sakura y sin meditarlo y sintiendo como su pecho se contraía dolorosamente trayendo lágrimas a sus ojos se lanzó a abrazarlo sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar de ella. Los sollozos salían libre y desgarradoramente de la garganta de Sakura y Shaoran quería llorar con ella. Sentía el esbelto y tembloroso cuerpo agitarse en su contra por un llanto que era en si doloroso de sentir y escuchar.

Se puso de pie aferrándola con él y sujetándola de la cintura comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, que ella apoyaba en su hombro derecho, y también el cabello en un gesto que intentaba tranquilizarla, pero también quería que se desahogara y ella así lo hizo.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo permanecieron en esa posición, él, casi que arrullándola como si fuera un bebe, sintiendo como sus impotentes lagrimas también se unían a las de ella. Por otra parte la joven, sintiendo un dolor salido del fondo del alma y del que estaban participando todas las partes de su cuerpo, se aferraba a lo único que podría salvarla del tormento de la ausencia.

Finalmente, como si algo oscuro y nocivo hubiera escapado del cuerpo de Sakura mediante su llanto, las lágrimas se detuvieron y solo fueron seguidas por delicados hipidos que acalló en la piel del cuello de Shaoran.

Cuando tuvo fuerzas para separarse pudo retirar su cabeza lentamente y elevar su mirada ante el rostro de su marido, aquel que amaba más que a nada en su vida y por quien había tenido que pasar momentos duros que en ese segundo en que sus miradas se encontraron, parecía haber quedado olvidado en el pasado, como si hubiese pertenecido a las vidas de otra Sakura y otro Shaoran.

- Lo siento- dijo ella disculpándose aunque sin saber por qué. Sus ojos permanecían conectados diciéndose tantas cosas y en silencio a la vez. Shaoran negó lentamente con la cabeza inclinando un poco su rostro para oler la esencia de sus cabellos.

- Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse, por tantas cosas, por tantos actos cometidos…- cerró sus brazos en torno a ella y a la joven pareció no importarle que el aire se perdiera de sus pulmones por ese acercamiento. Parecía que ella también quería fundirse con él para nunca más volver a separarse.

- Yo quería volver – se justificaba ella con la voz ronca por el llanto – pero necesitaba estar lejos de ti para aprender a extrañarte sin sentirme dependiente – una risilla nasal brotó de la garganta de Sakura y Shaoran la sintió como una campanilla. – Pero fallé, sigo dependiendo de ti, para vivir… para morir…-

- No – dijo Shaoran tomando el rostro de ella y acunándolo en sus manos – No dependes de mí, ambos dependemos de nuestros sentimientos, pero no de nosotros en sí. Acepto que crucé la línea de la autodestrucción por tu ausencia, pero no es dependencia. Puede que los sentimientos entre si se parezcan en muchas cosas, pero es el amor… ese que siento por ti y espero y anhelo que tú también por mí –

Ella permaneció en silencio perdiéndose en las piscinas profundas que parecían llamarla inexorablemente a la euforia.

- Si, - el tono de voz de Sakura parecía estar sellando la constatación de un hecho más que palpable e igualmente relevante.- Yo te amo, Shaoran Li… nunca pensé que se pudiera sentir por alguien lo que siento por ti…y quiero que vivamos… como debimos vivir desde el principio. Uno al lado del otro –

Para Shaoran fue el cielo escucharla, la abrazó liberando él mismo su propio dolor, el de los meses anteriores, su propia angustia, por el sufrimiento de ella y el odio y rencor que habían inundado su alma tiempo atrás. Con las lágrimas limpiaba su sucia alma para dar paso a la paz que nunca creyó sentir desde que fuera separado de su verdadera familia.

Cuando a ninguno de los dos les quedó más por exorcizar ambos se miraron a los ojos y dieron por terminado el soliloquio mental de cada uno uniendo sus labios una vez más.

El beso era diferente, pero igual de desconcertante que cuando se besaron por primera vez, cargado de ternura y a la vez de pasión. De deseo y a la vez de amor, de esperanza y a la vez persistencia. Ninguno cerraba los ojos lo que hacía el contacto más íntimo de lo que podría ser. Cada uno parecía leer al otro como si fueran libros abiertos. No había secretos, no había tramas, ni pensamientos ocultos ni cargados de mentiras. Eran simplemente las miradas de ambas almas, cuyo destino había estado sellado incluso antes de que nacieran y que en ese momento se unían definitivamente para nunca volver a separarse.

Sakura fue la primera en cerrar los ojos incapaz de seguir aguantando tal intensidad sin desmayarse, volver a probar la boca de su esposo era un placer al cual no pretendía negarse y no lo hizo, entregó su alma en ese efímero contacto ahora cien por ciento segura de que esta seria acogida y cuidada como siempre debió serlo.

El beso se tornó apasionado momentos después, la ternura dando paso a la euforia de estar juntos. El deseo haciéndose presente poniendo a un lado al amor, pero nunca retirándose del todo.

Shaoran comenzó a desvestirla lentamente intentando no asustarla con su deseo carnal, necesitaba tocarla y saberla real y necesitaba unirse a ella de esa primitiva manera para terminar de asegurarse que nunca más la iba a perder, al menos no por interferencia de él. Era hora de darle una oportunidad a la felicidad.

Ella se dejó hacer, confiando plenamente en su esposo y esperando al mismo tiempo, eso que siempre esperaba de él por causa de sus muchas inseguridades, que no encontrara nada que no le gustara.

Y no podría estar más alejada de la verdad. Al tener la blancura de su piel al descubierto lo único en lo que Shaoran se atrevía a pensar era en cuan perfecta a sus ojos era, quizá demasiado delgada, pero nada que buena comida no pudiera remediar. Ahora ella estaba saludable, su corazón estaba casi recuperado y al menos que algo muy malo pasara iba a tenerla por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Percibía las manos de ella, menos audaces que las suyas propias, temblorosas y a la vez deseosas apartando la única barrera que impedía a sus pieles encontrarse en una sinfonía del alma.

Cuando ambos cuerpos estuvieron en libre contacto ambos supieron que el paraíso si existía, al menos ese que podían crear a sí mismo. Y cuando se unieron como un hombre y una mujer hacen descubrieron que estar juntos, conscientes de los sentimientos del otro, era algo casi celestial.

Se amaron con locura, con los sentimientos ahora no reprimidos, cada uno entregándose al otro de una manera que nunca habían hecho, conociéndose, aceptándose y amándose en medio del fragor que producía dejarse llevar por la pasión. Amor y deseo combinados, una explosión de todos los sentidos y luego la calma después de la deliciosa tormenta.

Todo ello con el gran final, en donde, observándose una vez más a los ojos, cada uno dijo al otro el "te amo" que sellaría sus vidas juntas para siempre.

/*/

Su cita había funcionado bien, las que siguieron también. El Dr. Tsukishiro se enfrentaba ahora a la decisión que podría o no cambiar un poco la rutina en la que había estado metiéndose desde unos días atrás.

Charlar con la enfermera daba un nuevo sentido a sus días, los hacia más amenos y ahora el que estaba comenzando a verla con otros ojos era él. Se podría ser inteligente y carismático y sumado a ello tener el corazón grande y la predisposición a ayudar a quien lo necesitaba. Hacía falta una persona capaz de hacer eso y a pesar de haber encontrado solo había visto esa característica en dos mujeres. Una de ellas ajena a sus deseos, otra dispuesta a todo por ayudarlo, incluso a pasar por encima de la ética de profesionales. Con la segunda había comenzado a vislumbrar ese futuro que con la primera parecía tan incierto como imposible.

Pero se percataba, pensaba mientras imaginaba como podría decirle a esa mujer, que parecía quererlo verdaderamente, que quería avanzar un poco más en su relación. Evidentemente en el hospital serian lo que eran, médico y enfermera, pero fuera de este podían ser como otras personas dispuestas a conocer y darse a conocer.

Como había ducho antes el futuro pintaba mejor que el incierto de antes.

Allá venia ella. Con su cabello oscuro y largo recogido en dos coletas, esas que aunque no la hacían ver niña parecían combinar a la perfección con su carácter alegre, ese que infundía animo a los niños tristes que llegaban a su consulta y que parecía darles un poco de aliento para las primeras y consiguientes consultas. Y que a él mismo parecían afectarle de una manera puramente positiva. Venia tambaleándose por el peso de los archivos y se levantó presto a ayudarla viendo cómo se sonrojaba como la primera vez. Que rasgo tan extraño en un mundo donde estaba acostumbrado a la actitud lanzada de las mujeres.

- Gracias, doctor – dijo ella quedándose con la mitad del paquete- Son los archivos que me pidió –

Él solo asintió dejándolos a un lado y esperando que ella acomodara los propios para poder hablarle de la cita que quería pedirle.

- Ruby – Ella le había pedido tiempo atrás que usara la contracción de su nombre ya que era más fácil de pronunciar, y aunque su nombre completo le fascinaba llamarla así solo le hacía pensar en la verdadera joya que era aquella sencilla muchacha. No más eventos recordatorios de Sakura Kinomoto, no más de pensar en decisiones erróneas, frente a él se hallaba el futuro y no lo dejaría escapar, esperaría a que tomar esta decisión fuera la correcta y de no ser así haría lo posible por llevarla a cabo. En esa pregunta se jugaría un poco de su futuro y nunca se había sentido, en ese momento, más seguro de algo.

Los ojos ámbar se posaron en él de manera tímida y a la vez ansiosa, y supo cuál sería la respuesta antes incluso de formular la pregunta.

- ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? –

Fue solo hasta ese momento que Ruby se dio cuenta de cuando se deseaba algo y no llegaba significaba que no se estaba deseando lo correcto para el resto de la vida, o no era lo indicado. Comprendía en ese momento que lo que tenía que llegar llegaba y lo que debía irse se iría. Pero no ahora, no cuando se hacía realidad uno de sus más anhelados sueños desde que tuviera la fortuna de conocer a una persona como el Dr. Tsukishiro.

- Si – respondió ella sellando finalmente el capítulo de vida que correspondía a esos dos seres que tenían su propia historia para desarrollar en tiempos venideros y ser plasmada en otros lienzos diferentes a estos.

/*/

Cuando Tomoyo abrió los ojos, sentía que el cinturón de seguridad estaba siendo abrochado por su esposo. Miró a Eriol que en esos momentos la contemplaba indulgente mientras una mujer hablaba por un interfono diciendo que aterrizarían en poco tiempo y debían asegurarse a sus sillas. Se había quedado dormida nada más entrar al avión y tomar asiento. Con días tan ajetreados y llenos de felicidad como los que había tenido los últimos meses solo quedaba descansar para al día siguiente recibir más de lo mismo. Él la besó suavemente y ella correspondió al contacto, su timidez ahora un poco más llevadera después de haberlo conocido en cada uno de los aspectos en que una esposa debe conocer a un esposo. Se habían confesado secretos de sus vidas, habían abierto cada uno las puertas de su alma para ser conocidas por el otro y se habían dado cuenta de las muchas cosas que tenían y no tenían en común. Lo cual había hecho que se quisieran aún más.

- Siento despertarte, pero no te vas a escapar de mis brazos por algo tan banal como el aterrizaje de un avión – comentó Eriol sobre la suave boca sintiendo como ella sonreía pacíficamente.

- Nada lo permita – dijo ella sonriendo somnolientamente y a la vez un poco nerviosa.

Aterrizarían nuevamente en Japón y ahora vivirían en la casa que Eriol había comprado para ellos, se la había mostrado a Tomoyo por fotos del móvil diciéndole que podría cambiar lo que quisiera, pero ella al verla se había enamorado y aunque no quería que su viaje de bodas terminara había deseado volver y ver la casa en su verdadera expresión.

Una vez aterrizaron caminaron hacia las puertas de salida mientras las personas de seguridad se encargaban del equipaje. Tomoyo pensaba que seguramente nunca se acostumbraría a tener escoltas a su alrededor pero Eriol le había dicho que era un mal necesario ya que los empresarios de dinero lastimosamente debían tenerlos como compañía. Por seguridad.

Ella aceptó porque sabía que él tenía razón y cuando subieron al auto, aun somnolienta se apoyó en el hombro de Eriol dispuesta a echarse una nueva siesta.

Este la observaba dormir en su hombro sintiendo una paz como nunca antes había sentido. Estaba listo para emprender una nueva vida y esperaba con ansias el hermoso resultado. Ella era mejor de lo que se había podido imaginar y tenerla a su lado, tan serena y calma como él mismo era algo incomparable. Decían que los opuestos eran los que se atraían, pero al ser tan parecido a Tomoyo lo único de lo que tenía que quejarse era que no pudiera hacerla lo suficientemente pequeña para tenerla en su bolsillo siempre cerca de sí. O colgada a su cuello como un hermoso monito, pero siempre juntos, siempre cerca. Respirando el mismo aire y compartiéndolo gustosos.

Con esos deliciosos pensamientos llegaron finalmente a la que sería la casa de ambos, donde construirían el hogar más lleno de amor que alguien alguna vez imagino. Bueno casi el más lleno.

/*/

El sol calentaba las pieles de ambos amantes mientras yacían en la cama donde habían sellado una vez más su amor. Estaban uno frente al otro mirándose en la amplia cama, con muy poca distancia entre ellos. Ninguno parecía querer decirse nada porque ya no había más que decir, al menos en ese momento de intimidad entre ambos que seguramente se repetiría mucho de ahí en adelante.

- Estás hermosa – comentó Shaoran al azar y comprobó con regocijo que las mejillas pálidas se llenaban de color.

- Gracias, tú también – dijo ella distraída mientras sentía las manos de él en su cintura acariciando su piel lentamente bajo las sabanas.

- ¿Soy hermoso? – comentó sintiendo un cosquilleo en sus dedos al tocar esa suave y peligrosa curvatura-

- ¿Qué? – fue la respuesta de ella, sonaba tan perdida en su contacto que él sonrió indulgentemente.

- Nada – contestó acercándose a besarla con suavidad.

Ninguno de los dos se distrajo de sus atenciones hasta tiempo después, cuando escucharon retumbar el estómago de ambos. Decidieron darse un baño juntos, cada uno lavando al otro y después de vestirse decidieron bajar a comer. El ama de llaves suplente había preparado un almuerzo suntuoso, casi como de celebración y Shaoran sospechaba que había sido obra de Liu y se lo agradecía. Casi parecía un banquete y ambos lo devoraron, Shaoran casi parecía haber olvidado el sabor de la verdadera comida cuando tenía el Sake para solucionar su estómago. Cuando terminaron Shaoran la llevó al despacho y haciendo que se sentara en uno de los sillones arrodillándose a su lado y acariciándole las extremidades suavemente y mirándola embelesado.

- ¿Qué será de nosotros a partir de ahora? – preguntó Sakura acariciando la frente y los pómulos de su esposo que le besaba las manos suavemente.

-Quisiera que consideraras lo que te voy a decir como una… optativa, pero espero que no digas que no…-

- Suena serio, me preocupa bastante.- dijo ella con ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quisieras… casarte nuevamente conmigo… un matrimonio para recordar, una celebración que durará en las memorias de ambos como un recuerdo maravilloso para contar a… nuestros hijos… nietos y ellos lo contaran a sus hijos y nietos…? – Si, se había explayado un poco, como si sus verdaderos deseos hubieran salido en tropel de su boca.

Era un panorama alentador y Sakura, a pesar de sentir miedo y también un poco de resentimiento al recordar su primera boda, no pudo sino asentir.

- Quiero un futuro para recordar – dijo haciendo que se levantara del suelo y se sentara a su lado – y quiero que seamos felices, que cuando peleemos nos reconciliemos y tantas otras cosas –

- Y haré lo posible por dártelo todo, quizá no las peleas, pero son inevitables, y lo mejor de ellas… las reconciliaciones – dijo levantando sugerentemente las cejas de una manera tan graciosa que ella se echó a reír inevitablemente.

Ambos sabían que habían obstáculos que solventar, que habría problemas en su futuro, después de todo ninguna felicidad era perfecta, pero contaban con su amor para solucionar todos los inconvenientes que se presentaran en sus caminos. Era un panorama alentador, uno que ambos deseaban poder vivir.

Así que quedó decidido, entre ambos y desde ese día comenzó la planeación de una de las bodas más hermosas que alguna vez se vio en el continente.

Les llevó menos de un mes planearla. Durante ese tiempo Eriol regresó de su largo y placentero viaje de bodas. Lo primero que hicieron al regresar fue visitar a Shaoran. Tomoyo se sorprendió gratamente al ver a Sakura allí especialmente porque se imaginaba que esta no estaba con Shaoran dado que la última vez que habían hablado ella había planeado escaparse.

Una vez que ambos amigos se fueron a charlar de negocios ambas mujeres se quedaron solas con lo que Sakura pudo ponerla al día de lo que estaba pasando.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo Tomoyo tapándose la boca emocionada en las manos.

- En ese momento yo tampoco lo podía creer. Pienso que fue el Dr. Tsukishiro que le dijo sobre nuestro escape, y aun en medio de la decepción que me produjo su deserción, en el fondo supe que había hecho lo correcto. Pensé que Shaoran iba a retenerme, me iba a exigir que me quedara cuando todo lo que yo quería hacer era irme lejos. Pero no, simplemente accedió después de contármelo todo y decirme que… que me quería – dijo Sakura sonrojándose un poco. Pese a que Tomoyo era de las personas en quien más confiaba, hablarle de cosas de su matrimonio le daba un poco de pena.

- Que romántico – dijo Tomoyo con los ojos brillantes, contenta, ahora completamente, de que las cosas para su ex señora estuvieran saliendo tan bien. Ambas jóvenes estaban teniendo esa pequeña medida de felicidad que a sus vidas siempre les faltó. Y ninguna de las dos jóvenes deseaba otra cosa.

Tomoyo por su parte le relató detalles, no íntimos, de su viaje de bodas y de cómo habían recorrido casi todo el continente europeo para después volver. No se quedaron mucho tiempo en ningún país pero de cada uno Eriol se había asegurado de que conociera los mejores sitios turísticos y llevara recuerdos de todo.

- Por eso nuestro equipaje aumentó considerablemente. Pero nunca se quejó, creo que ha tenido mucha paciencia con mi emoción. –

- Creo que él es feliz con tu felicidad, y más con tu emoción –

- Si, también lo pienso así, solo espero que no se aburra demasiado pronto – seguramente la inseguridad de ambas era algo que pronto se acabaría, especialmente si sus esposos seguían amándolas como manifestaban. Cuando una mujer era amada su autoestima subía muchos puntos y sus inseguridades se irían al conocer la firmeza del amor de sus amados.

Sakura le manifestó las buenas nuevas respecto al matrimonio y Tomoyo se emocionó en demasía. Así contó Sakura con una aliada más al momento planear la boda.

La verdadera sorpresa llegó en el momento en que una carta del hermano de Sakura entró al correo indicándole que agradecería enormemente su presencia en su boda.

- No sabía que mi hermano hubiese decidido casarse – comentó Sakura sentada en la cama mientras Shaoran se afeitaba en el baño antes de salir hacia la oficina.

- Creo que serán felices – dijo livianamente, su voz un poco alterada por tener el labio a un lado estirando la piel para remover los vellos.

- Pero ¿es que sabes con quien se va a casar? – dijo la joven completamente anonadada de que su esposo supiera eso y ella no.

- Creo que mientras permaneció aquí durante aquel tiempo oscuro se enamoró de Kajo – al ver que Sakura habría mucho sus verdes ojos incrédula asintió afirmando sus palabras – Si, la misma que trabajaba para mí –

- ¡Vaya! – respondió sin nada más coherente que decir. No se lo podía creer y lo mejor de todo es que al imaginarlos juntos pensó que hacían una pareja hermosa. Puede que ella fuera unos años mayor que él pero si se querían de verdad la edad seria lo de menos.

Ambos dejaron los preparativos de su propio matrimonio para acudir al del hermano de la joven.

Llegar a la villa trajo un poco de tristeza a Sakura al recordar los momentos que había vivido en esta. Recordaba a su padre y su indiferencia pero ahora entendía los motivos que lo habían llevado a actuar de la manera en que lo hizo. Su muerte había traído el perdón por parte de sus hijos y ambos muchachos sabían que desde donde fuera que estuviera estaba bendiciendo la felicidad de ambos.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron dentro Sakura se sorprendió gratamente por los cambios que su hermano había instaurado ahí y estaba segura de que lo había hecho bajo sugerencia de su ahora prometida. Cuando esta salió a recibirlos Sakura se sorprendió por el cambio que ella presentaba. De ser la fría y nada comunicativa ama de llaves ahora parecía toda una mujer, rejuvenecida, con los rojos cabellos sueltos al azar y vestida con un precioso kimono. Pero lo que seguramente hacía de su rostro algo diferente era la serenidad y felicidad en él. La hacían parecer brillante y etérea revelando una belleza que se sabía que poseía pero que en ese momento era evidente y tangible para todos.

Touya salió a recibirlos y se quedó de pie al frente de su hermana esperando porque movimiento hacer. Ella se acercó dando los pasos que los separaban consiente de que con esa unión estaban dejando atrás años de separación por culpa de las circunstancias.

- Estoy muy feliz por ti, hermano – dijo la joven separándose y acariciando suavemente las mejillas húmedas de él.

- Gracias por venir - fue la respuesta apartándose, con los ojos brillantes de contento, para estrechar la mano de su cuñado que también sonreía a la nueva imagen de Kajo.

- Les deseamos la mayor felicidad – comentó Shaoran abrazando a Kajo y sorprendiendo a Sakura con su "elocuencia"

La boda fue sencilla y nada presuntuosa, como solo podían ser las de la villa. Todos los habitantes asistieron con sus mejores kimonos y galas. La casa fue el escenario de la boda, adornada con letras japonesas y muchos pergaminos, su apariencia de casa antigua le dio a la boda un toque tradicional realmente precioso. Pétalos de flor de cerezo, diseminados por toda la estancia dando un escenario de elegancia y sencillez. Kajo, con su precioso kimono blanco de bordados plateados en forma de arabescos y su nuevo esposo con un kimono negro adaptado a la recia forma de su cuerpo y portando la sonrisa más feliz.

Todo el mundo brindó en el banquete. Se podía respirar el ambiente de paz y esto auguraba un futuro juntos para otra de las parejas que cerraban el ciclo de la historia aquí contada.

Y serian felices. El destino les auguraba unos hijos hermosos, saludables y dispuestos a seguir los pasos de su padre, tan llenos de carácter y temple como su madre y compasivos y generosos con los habitantes fieles de la villa.

Pero por ahora ambos planeaban disfrutar, sí, pero el uno del otro, el resto de la felicidad vendría luego.

/*/

Sakura sintió que alguien le daba suaves besos en la frente, abriendo los ojos somnolientos se encontró con Shaoran que la miraba enternecido. El viaje de regreso había sido bastante agotador, aunque rápido gracias al servicio privado de aviones de Shaoran. En él se habían explayado en regalos para los recién casados,

- Roncas demasiado – susurró Shaoran contra su piel alejándose para poder mirarla.

- Que gracioso – dijo ella terminando de despertarse de su letargo y desperezándose como un gato y sentándose en la cama mirándolo a él que se había sentado a los pies de esta con algo en la mano. – Espero que tengas un excelente motivo para despertarme – continuó bostezando suavemente y mirándolo con fingido reproche.

- Pues si – dijo este acercándose un poco más y con él lo que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Y eso? – dijo mirándolo ofrecérselo suavemente.

- Para ti – respondió él sonriendo como alguien que ha hecho una maldad.

Ella tomó la cajita en sus manos negando suavemente con la cabeza, le había dicho en una ocasión que no tenía ni debía hacerle regalos, ya que no los necesitaba. El mayor regalo y tesoro era tenerlo a él pero este insistía en que quería colmarla de detalles y en ocasiones obviaba la opinión de ella para hacerle uno que otro regalito que ella reprochaba pero en el fondo amaba porque eran tan sencillos como hermosos, escogidos con lo que ella sabía, era el más puro amor. Abrió lentamente la caja de seda para dejar salir un hondo suspiro de sorpresa.

Apoyado entre un piso suave tela había una sortija de matrimonio compromiso y una de matrimonio. La de compromiso era la más hermosa que ella alguna vez hubiese visto. Y dado que en Nueva York había visto por fuera algunas de las mejores joyerías, esta le parecía infinitamente superior que las mas ostentosas que había visto allá.

Era oro blanco, parecía de platino, tenía una serie de piedrecillas enzarzadas entre sí en forma de trenza alrededor de toda la sortija, en el centro había una piedra de color azul que si no se equivocaba era un zafiro. Era sencillamente perfecta y la amó en ese momento. La otra era más sencilla, de oro blanco también pero tenía zafiros y diamantes diminutos rodeándola.

- Son preciosas –comentó sin aire en los pulmones, al tiempo que él, como un niño, la sacaba de la cajita y lentamente deslizaba el de compromiso por el dedo de ella.

- El que nunca te di – comentó sino animo de recordar viejos y malos recuerdos pero sin evitar sentirse un poco culpable.

- ¿Y el tuyo? – dijo ella apretando suavemente su mano como si quisiera evitar que el anillo se le escapara. De ese momento en adelante seria uno de sus más preciados tesoros.

- ¿Yo? – dijo él mirándola de reojo, aparentemente sin comprender.

- Si, tu. Vas a llevar un anillo como yo… ¡no digas que no! – dijo ella repentinamente deseosa que todas las demás mujeres que lo rodeaban supieran que estaba comprometido. Sabía que era un símbolo de unión y quería que él también tuviera uno.

- No había pensado en eso – dijo pensativo, luego sonrió de lado y sacando del bolsillo uno sin ningún adorno, simplemente un aro de oro blanco, se lo mostro. – Tendrás que ponérmelo el día de la boda, usualmente esto no se intercambia en las tradiciones de nuestro pueblo pero podemos hacer excepción a la regla usándolos – Ella sonrió y lo abrazo diciéndole cuanto lo quería.

Se lo decían todos los días y quizá en algún momento se cansarían pero por ahora podían disfrutar de ello.

La boda fue un acontecimiento social, pero solo por su distribución, en realidad solo las personas más cercanas estuvieron presentes, incluido todo el personal de seguridad. Se llevó a cabo en una casa de campo enorme y lujosa pero estaba bellamente decorada con velas y flores en muchos sitios. Se llevó a cabo en la noche y la felicidad que se respiraba en el ambiente era sobrecogedora. Todo el asistente deseaba encontrar alguien que lo hiciera sentir de la manera en que parecían sentir los dos muchachos. El amor en sus miradas era tangible y tenía la intención de durar tanto como sus vidas.

Partieron a su viaje de luna de miel en medio del revuelo armado por todos aquellos a quienes conocían que dieron una despedida monumental y que apenas ellos abordaron el avión continuaron celebrando.

Florida fue la primera parada de su destino. Habían decidido conocer todo el continente americano, o al menos todo el que pudieran y el viaje duró casi tanto o más que el de Tomoyo y Eriol. Sakura no podía creer cuanta maravilla podía albergar el mundo, su tierra natal y la de Shaoran le parecían hermosas, pero en este lado del mundo también había sitios, países y más cosas hermosas en igual medida. Viajaron con todo el equipo de seguridad y los muchachos también conocieron algo más del mundo, siempre cuidando de nuestros dos protagonistas y teniendo un excelente desempeño en ello. Al regreso la vida siguió, con la notable diferencia de compartir habitación, desayunar juntos y posteriormente Sakura iniciando estudios de horticultura que era lo que más amaba.

No podía ser mejor… pero sin duda meses después pensaría de otra manera.

/*/

Los pasos resonaban en los pasillos de la clínica, mucha gente los miraba con suave condescendencia, aquellos que ya habían pasado por ello comprendiendo como se sentía la primera vez.

Las mujeres esperando consultas pensaban en cuan afortunadas debían ser las mujeres por las que estaban tan preocupados y suspiraron, eran hombres atractivos con los ceños fruncidos y caminando de un lado a otro por el pasillo donde sobre las puertas cerradas un cartel rezaba "MATERNIDAD"

Aun recordaba Shaoran el día en que, preocupados por los constantes mareos, cansancio y un desmayo de Sakura acudieron al médico pensando que podía tratarse de su corazón. Pero el medico les dijo que su órgano de vida estaba mejor que nunca, que su afección se debía más que nada a quien estaba creciendo en su vientre.

Ninguno de los dos parecía poder creerlo, cuando estaban juntos no usaban ningún tipo de método anticonceptivo y aunque no lo habían planeado sabían que en cualquier momento podía pasar, pero no se imaginaron que tan pronto.

Ahora, ocho meses después las alarmas se habían disparado, pero no tanto como cuando Tomoyo y Sakura se llamaron al mismo tiempo, a la misma hora para decirse que, según sus cursos psicoprofilácticos ambas habían empezado trabajo de parto y ambas mujeres no cabían de gozo en si ni de nerviosismo. Sus maridos con reacciones idénticas habían corrido a llevarlas a la misma clínica y habían comenzado a apostar cual bebe nacería primero como un par de críos. Pero ahora, a medida que pasaba el tiempo nadie salía a darles información y, como el par de hombres de negocios que eran, comenzaron a sentirse desesperados por la falta de noticias.

Ninguna de las dos había dejado que estuvieran presentes y ellos respetaron el pudor de ambas jóvenes. Ambos querían arrasar las puertas, pero descubrían que el dinero no les serviría en ese momento y eso era más frustrante aun.

Más de 18 horas duró el parto de cada una.

No había sido tarea fácil, ser madre primeriza era algo que apestaba pero el resultado había sido más que satisfactorio.

No hubo ganador entre los hombres porque por azares del destino los bebes nacieron exactamente a la misma hora. Eran dos niños, pequeños varoncitos que por sus llantos estaban más que dispuestos a ser los patriarcas de las dos familias que les habían traído al mundo.

Lo que Shaoran y Eriol sintieron al conocer a sus hijos era indescriptible. Se veían como pequeños muñequitos, tan pequeños que cabían en una mano. Ambos tranquilos, hasta que tenían hambre lo cual pasaba cada poco. Muchas enfermeras los llamaban preciosos, pero ambos padres solo estaban preocupados por que fueran saludables, especialmente Shaoran dado el antecedente de Sakura.

Desde que supieron que estaba embarazada ambos decidieron hacerle al bebé todo tipo de pruebas mientras ninguna de ellas implicara riesgos y las que habían salido hasta el momento eran negativas para enfermedad cardiaca. Habría que hacerle seguimientos constantes y cuando estuviera más grande determinar finalmente la formación de su corazoncito, pero hasta ese entonces padre y madre cuidarían de él siendo conscientes de su bienestar o cualquier síntoma que implicara lo contrario.

Hank fue el nombre que escogieron para el niño, Shaoran no le pidió que le pusiera el nombre de su padre, y por descontado tampoco el de su tío. Sakura opto por Hank Fujitaka Li y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo. Hank el salvador, aquel fruto de su unión que era tan buen augurio como el hombre que salvó la vida de Sakura en algún momento.

Haruto fue el nombre escogido para el hijo de Tomoyo y Eriol, que significaba, alegre, jovial y enérgico. De perlas para el bebé que apenas con unas horas de nacido encogía sus regordetas mejillas con alegría.

Era el momento de cerrar el ciclo de lo malo, y comenzar con lo que el buen destino les tenía preparado, por que como decían por ahí, este apretaba pero no mataba, a menos que el mismo humano lo deseara, y estos humanos, en particular, lo único que deseaban y que seguramente en este mismo momento desean es que la medida de felicidad que les correspondía y encontraron durara hasta que fueran viejitos, con arrugas y se vieran como papeles.

Si, sus destinos así lo habían deseado.

FIN.


	32. Chapter 32

**Bueno, ha llegado el cierre de esta historia. El cierre definitivo, el candado de la reja, tantos adjetivos. No es nada extenso, tiene tres hojas de Word y la razón la expliqué en textos pasados, las despedidas no son lo mío, pero de igual manera no se me ocurría que otra cosa agregar a esta historia que fue mi vida durante todos los años que se prolongó su escritura. **

**Agradezco de antemano a quienes siguieron la historia sin abandonarla, hasta el final. A quienes llegaron después y tuvieron la paciencia de esperarme inclusive en mis horas más oscuras. Sé que es triste y siempre lo es llegar a un final. Pero todo principio lo tiene y el inicio de esta historia no podía ser la excepción. Les mando un abrazo grande, y mis mejores deseos para las vidas de todos y todas las que en su momento tuvieron que ver con esta historia. No me extenderé más pues las lágrimas desbordan de mis ojos. Esto no es más que un hasta luego por que de seguro en algún momento de esta vida, si es voluntad divina, haré otra historia de estos entrañables personajes y ustedes la disfrutaran tanto o más que esta. **

**Por el momento adiós. **

**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura pertenecen a CLAMP.**

Hank Li Kinomoto miraba de pie la ventana amplia por donde se dejaban adivinar las últimas luces del atardecer. Detrás de él su anciano padre estaba recostado en la cama mirando hacia el techo sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

Era difícil tenerla cuando su esposa había muerto dos semanas atrás.

La muerte de Sakura no había tomado a nadie por sorpresa, después de todo su corazón había empezado a fallar dos meses atrás. Habían estado esperando por su recuperación pero el médico de cabecera había sido claro en ese punto. Todo lo que Sakura debía vivir lo había vivido y había sido hora de despedirse.

Ella se había ido feliz, después de todo había tenido la vida que siempre deseo, felicidad, amor de esposo, de hijos y de nietos. Dejaba tras de sí a su marido, quien daba la vida por ella, a su hijo mayor y los dos menores (Kerberos, por aquel guardián antiguo de leyendas chinas jamás contadas, y Spinellsun por los guardianes de los tiempos oscuros e inmemorables), hermanos gemelos que trajeron en su momento la felicidad a la familia por sus temperamentos alegres y bonachones y que en ese momento se hallaban sentados a cada lado de la cama donde reposaba el patriarca Li Shaoran.

"No llores por mí" había sido de las últimas palabras que Sakura había pronunciado mirando con esos especiales ojos a quien amara más a que a nadie en la vida. Shaoran la miraba, sostenía sus arrugadas manos entre las suyas en no mejor estado, ambos, a pesar de tiempo, no habían dejado de amarse nunca y ese amor era de los que eran capaces de trascender en el tiempo, la distancia y todo lo que habían vivido desde que decidieron emprender el viaje del matrimonio y del amor juntos.

Pero Shaoran si había llorado, porque la perdida de ella aunque esperada no la hacía menos dolorosa.

El doctor acababa de irse. El pronóstico para Shaoran tampoco era alentador. Parecía que la depresión por la partida de Sakura le estaba pasando factura. Sus hijos lo entendían. Comprendían que el amor que sus padres se habían profesado trascendía las barreras inclusive de la muerte y que su padre se estaba dejando ir porque quería seguirla en ese espacio imperecedero. Todos estaban seguros, sus futuros estaban aseverados y ninguno iba a pasar trabajo. Hank se casaría el año entrante y los demás hermanos seguirían trabajando por la armonía y el buen funcionamiento de empresas.

Pero tampoco seguía sin ser menos doloroso ver consumirse a su padre en esa profunda depresión, su corazón estaba fallando pero no había causa orgánica para ello, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo parecía estar siendo consumido por la tristeza.

El patriarca miraba a sus hijos, ya crecidos observarlo con dolor.

- No lloren por mí – dijo levantando una temblorosa mano y enjugando las lágrimas de Kero, como lo llamaban cariñosamente para abreviar su majestuoso nombre. – Estaré con su madre y los cuidaremos desde el más allá –

Los hijos asintieron sin hacer caso ninguno de los dos. Su padre era el ejemplo de integridad y entereza del cual los tres hombres de la familia aprendieron, ahora eran hombres de bien que servían a la sociedad para mejor… Eran los hijos de los que cualquier padre se sentiría más que orgullosos.

- Dale saludos a mamá- dijo Spi aferrando la mano de su padre.

- Siempre – fue la respuesta de Shaoran cerrando los ojos y dejando que el sueño lo venciera. Después de todo eso era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Dormir y esperar que la muerte viniera a llevárselo.

Hank se dio la vuelta y se acercó a su padre para besarlo en la frente. El pretendía ser el más fuerte de los tres pero sufría igual que sus otros hermanos.

Ver a su padre consumirse por amor era algo traumático para los tres pero si eran sinceros debían admitir que los tres se morían por encontrar ese tipo de amor que hacía que uno dependiera del otro inclusive para vivir. No era obsesión, como su padre, pacientemente había explicado demasiadas veces. Era simplemente estar en armonía con el otro de tal manera que si uno sufría el otro hacia parte de ese sufrimiento, lo comparta y ayudaba a paliarlo, entre otro tipo de compartición.

Por eso los tres hombres, futuros herederos de la Dinastía Li, permanecieron a los pies de la cama de su padre esperando por que este decidiera abandonar este mundo para ir en búsqueda de quien fuera dueña de su corazón.

- Adiós padre – era la última palabra que pronunciaban cada noche, la enfermera se hacía cargo y uno de ellos se quedaba siempre.

Ocurría dos semanas después, posterior a una larga y a la vez pacifica agonía que terminó tranquilamente la noche anterior.

Los tres hijos oficiaron la ceremonia de despedida y después la funeraria. Evidentemente seria enterrado al lado de la matriarca de la dinastía quien reposaba en esas tierras esperando por su amor.

Ambas almas se encontraban en ese momento en aquel lugar a donde iban los espíritus buenos que se amaban y se encontraban incluso después de la muerte.

Ambos, felices, después de esa ligera separación ahora caminaban en sentido recto hacia la eternidad que los estaba esperando lista para recibirlos con los brazos más que abiertos.

Y así se cerraba el ciclo de esta tortuosa historia que llevó por recovecos inimaginables a los protagonistas que terminaban tan juntos como el destino quiso que estuvieran desde el inicio.

Todos aquellos quienes rodearon sus desavenencias y éxitos alcanzaron en su debido tiempo la felicidad que después de tantos problemas por fin toco a sus puertas. Tanto LOS Kinomoto como los Hiragizawa encontraron la medida de felicidad que todos los humanos buscan, pero que solo unos pocos pueden alcanzar… Afortunados, almas afortunadas merecedoras de la paz en esta vida y en la que viene después de aquí.

Fue un placer compartir las páginas de este hermoso libro de vida. Puede que cerrado temporalmente, pero siempre con la puerta de la posibilidad abierta para nuevas aventuras.

**Adiós. **


End file.
